


Finding out about the future - A Shadowhunters and Harry Potter crossover

by GinnyFan1307



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi, My Harry Potter OC is harrys twin sister, My Shadowhunter OC is a badass, My Shadowhunter female OC is a Lightwood, My Shadowhunter male OC is a werewolf, Size is no guarantee of power look at Ginny, So is my Harry Potter OC, a bit of Clary bashing at the beginning, basically everybodys friends, but Ginny's friendships are in the tags cus I love her soooo much, emotions cloud judgment, nephilim love once, the law is hard but it is the law, very very very very slight Hermione bashing (but its miniscule)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 279,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyFan1307/pseuds/GinnyFan1307
Summary: 5 Shadowhunters, 2 werewolves, 1 warlock, 1 vampire, 6 wizards and 5 witches get transported to a places that defies all laws of time and space to read/watch about their pasts and futures to help them change their lives for the better.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley & Alec Lightwood, Ginny Weasley & Jace Wayland, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle/Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley, Original Female Character (s)/Original Male Character (s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 36
Kudos: 86





	1. Start of book notices

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction on Wattpad. 'Finding out about the future' is a Shadowhunter (TV Series) and Harry Potter crossover. The characters from Shadowhunter will arrive just after the first episode and the Harry Potter characters will arrive just after Goblet of Fire. I have not got any set updating schedule but I will try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the characters are portrayed by their movie/TV show counterparts.   
> E.g. Alec-Matthew daddario  
> Rose (Harry Potter OC) is portrayed by Sophie skelton (with red hair)  
> Adelaine (Shadowhunter OC) is portrayed by Rosa salazar

Ginny woke up in a creme coloured room with blue soas scattered all over. As she looked down she saw the bodies of her mum, dad, Fred, Ron, Professor Lupin, Hermione, Harry, Sirius Black, Rose and a young woman with bright, bubblegum-pink hair.

"Ginny?" came a cautious voice, Harry had woken up. In any other situation Ginny probably would have been a bit - a lot - embarrassed, but the fact that they were in an unfamiliar room seemed to banish any embarrassment she felt. 

"Harry, where are we?" asked Ginny in a scared voice.

Before he could reply all the others started to wake up.

"Where are we?" asked Ron.

"Dunno?" said Fred.

"Whats going on?" said mum.

"Harry, Rose you guys are - " said Sirius but he was cut of by a white flash of light.

When the light died down the wizards and witches saw 9 people appear. 5 of them were dressed in black. one of them in glitter and the others were dressed normally.

"By the angel, where are we?" said dark-haired girl.

"Jesus Christ what's going on?" said a curly-haired girl.

"Clary? What's happening? " said a middle-aged man.

"Luke?" questioned a petite red-haired girl.

"What in the name of the angel is happening" said a hot, blond-haired boy.

"My, what is going on here" said the man dressed in glitter.

"What in the angel happening here?" said a short, brown-eyed girl.

"Who are you?" demanded a tall, handsome hazel-eyed boy.

He and 3 of the people wearing black (the exception is the red-head) pulled out these glowing blades.

"Seraph Blades down Shadowhunters," said a loud voice "I am fate you have all been bought here to find out about your pasts and futures so that you can save lives. One one side are the witches and wizards and on the other are the people of the shadow world. All of you exist in different dimensions. Please be aware that you are not in any danger here, now please introduce yourself and explain your different worlds."

Ginny was shocked to say the least.


	3. Introductions

Alec was shocked, he just appeared in a room with his two little sisters, his parabatai, Clary Fray, that annoying mundane, a handsome young man who was dressed in gitter, and two others who he assumed were werewolves. And when he stood up he saw 11 people (ages varying) all whom had sticks pointed at him. He was then told that they were going to find out about their pasts and futures so needless to say he was very shocked.

"Umm, we should introduce ourselves" said a short ginger haired girl with freckles.

"Ye" said a tall ginger who looked like he could be the girls brother.

"Who wants to go first" said Addie awkwardly.

"Umm, we'll go" said a bushy-haired girl.

"Ye, you guys go first" said the curly-haired werewolf.

"Um I am Ron Weasley," said the tall ginger.

"Hermione Granger" said the bushy-haired girl.

"I'm Ginny Weasley" said the short ginger girl.

"Rose Potter" said a short girl with red hair.

"Harry Potter" said a skinny black-haired boy, he and the girl both had weird lightning bolt scars on their foreheads.

"Fred Weasley" said a ginger boy.

"I am Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly" 

"I'm Sirius Black, Marauder Ext-"

"SIRIUS BLACK, Jesus umm - you're under arrest, bloody hell your Sirius Black, ouch crap" cut in a young girl who had bright pink hair.

"Dora" said the man softly as if being reunited with a long lost friend.

"Nymphadora, it is okay Sirius was wrongfully accused of his crimes" said Arthur.

"What- you sure Arthur?" said the woman- Nymphadora.

"Yes" said Molly "Dumbledore told us"

"Well I guess if Dumbledore said so than that okay" said Nymphadora, her shocked expression quickly changes to a happy one " my names Tonks, well its actually its Nymphadora but that's a horrible names so I go by Tonks"

"I'm Remus Lupin" said the last man "Our world per say is that of magic, we are all witches and wizards we all have magic blood"

"So you have demon blood" said Jace.

"No" said Hermione "We have magical blood not demon blood"

"Okay" said the middle-aged werewolf slowly "our turn, my names Luke Garroway"

"I'm Maia Roberts" said the female werewolf.

"Magnus Bane, pleasre to meet your acquaintance" said the handsome man covered in glitter.

"The high warlock of Brooklyn" whispered Addie.

"Um hi I'm Simon" said the annoying mundane " Lewis, I mean Simon Lewis is my full name, ye um what does that fate person mean by shadow - "

"I'm Alec Lightwood" I said dryly cutting of the mundane.

"Adelaine Lightwood but call me Laina" said Addie - I was the only person who could call her that.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood" said Izzy.

"Jace Wayland" said my parabatai.

"I'm Clary Fray" said the annoying red-head.

"Our world is the Shadow World" said Addie " you have the downworlders they are people who have demon blood, they include vampires, werewolves and seelies. Seelies are basically any creature who is half-angel half-demon."

"That's so cool so is that-" rambled the mundane.

"Then there are the shadowhunters" Addie cut in impatiently "We are half-angel half-human, we're nephilim, we hunt demons.." 

"Now that you have introduced yourself, you will watch a video about each of you so that we can understand your personalities more" said the loud voice.


	4. Harry Potter videos

(A/N - As Rose is on OC and I am trash at editing videos, she will not have a video but an explanation instead.)

"The first video will be and over-view of the story" said that weird voice from the wall."We will start of with the witches and wizards"

Harry saw a black screen appear on one of the white walls and then it lighted up.

"Wow" said Ron in shock "seems like we go through some real shit during the war"

"Language Ronald" said both Hermione and Mrs Weasley.

"Next" came the voice in the wall "is a video of the boy-who-lived ,Mr Harry James Potter."

Harry could feel everyone's eyes looking at him and his cheeks burned up.

(Imagine the bit about Dumbledore and Harry and Snape talking about Harry being a horcrux and the bit when Dumbledore and Snape talk about Harry needing to die is not there. Also just imagine Rose in in the scenes).

"What prophecy" said Harry.

"That's what your focused on" said Ron angrily "I swear to Merlin Harry and Rose if you two ever give your life up to Voldemort I will resurrect you both and kill you again"

"Definitely" said Ginny, she was glaring angrily at Rose.

Hermione and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Next is the lovely twin sister of Harry, Rose Lily Potter" said the voice in the walls.

Harry could see Roses cheeks flare up.

(Rose is very intelligent like Hermione -her best friend is Hermione- but unlike Hermione she quite enjoys a bit of mischief, but not to often. While Harry's deepest nature is like Lily's, Roses is like James. She like James is fiercely loyal to her friends -sometimes too loyal- and she is quite forgiving to the people she loves. She wears her heart on her sleeve. The video that the characters see will start of with a montage of her crying at the scenes where Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore and Cedric die. It then switches to the scene in number 12 where her and Harry are talking to Sirius -What if I am going bad- then to the 'the more you care the more you have to lose' scene. It then switches to the part where Hagrid talks about a storm coming. Then to The Mirror of Erised scene. Then to the 'my father was a great man' 'your father was a swine' and the to a montage of fight scenes. Then to 'if Voldemort's raising an army then i want to fight' then to 'lets finish this the way we started tom together'. Then to the final duel, then to a montage of all the horcruxes being destroyed. Then to the part where the trio and Rose are running through the forest. Then back to the final duel. Then to Harry and Rose clutching hands before Voldemort 'kills' them Then the scene where Voldemort kills James and Lily. With Lily saying 'Harry, Rose you are so loved, so loved. Harry, Rose mama loves you, Dada loves you'. Then END. The video will also be to the song survivor)

Harry could see tear streaming down Roses, Hermiones and Mrs Weasley's face and his own eyes seemed rather wet to. As he looked over to the other group he saw the red-haired girl named Clary looked as though she might cry.

"Next is the youngest male Weasley - Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley" said the loud voice.

"Ron, whatever those weird Ghosts things were saying you have to know that that's not what any of us think" Harry said sincerely to his best friend. He knew Ron was slightly insecure but he did not know it was that bad.

"Absolutely" said Hermione. 

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Ye little bro, none of that's true - your not that bad" said Fred surprisingly sincerely.

"Next is the brilliant muggle-born witch Hermione Granger" said the voice.

"Your a badass" said one of the Shadowhunters - Adelaine her name was.

"That she is" said Ron proudly.

Harry saw Hermione's cheeks go a brilliant shad of red, he also saw Ginny and Fred smirk.

"Now it is the feisty,powerful Ginny Molly Weasley's turn" said the voice.

(Just change all the parts with Harry and Ginny with Ginny scenes from the books. The part where Hermione tells Harry how Ginny got so good at quidditch and the part where Ginny casts her bat-bogey hex. Maybe a part where she rebels against the Carrows -use your imagination-. Can you imagine this because I don't want the characters knowing about hinny just yet).

"Yes Girl" said Maia.

"Now it is time for Remus Lupin to have his turn in the spotlight" said the voice.

(Imagine the last bit with Remus and Tonks lying on the floor dead did not happen)

"Your a werewolf" said Tonks slowly.

"Yes" said Remus hesitantly.

"Okay" she said.

"Wait your nor disgusted or - " 

"Don't be stupid"

"Me and Maia are werewolf's too" said Luke "There's nothing wrong with it"

Remus nodded politely.

"Wait, that was the map, the marauders map" said Fred suddenly " Oh my God your two are marauders"

"How do you know about the marauders" said Sirius

"He and his twin George gave us the map" said Rose

"Nice" said Sirius " I think I like you"

"Now it is Sirius Black's turn" said the voice

"You have a brother" said Rose " And by what is seems like a messed up family"

"Ye my little brother Reggie " said Sirius "He was soft, fell victim to my family's pureblood mania, became a death eater. He tried to leave but you don't just give your resignation to Voldemort - its a lifetime of service"

"And your family" Harry asked cautiously.

"Like Rose said they were messed up, pureblood maniacs the all of them, except my Uncle Alfred and my cousin Andromeda"

"My mom" said Tonks happily

"Ye Dromeda was my favorite cousin" said Sirius happily "married a muggle born - got disowned just like me"

"And Marlene McKinnon" said Rose slowly.

"Marley was your mums best friend" said Remus slowly "She would have been your Godmother but she as killed a month before you both were born" said Remus looking a Sirius worriedly

"Me and Marley were engaged" said Sirius sadly.

"I'm so sorry" said the dark-haired Shadowhunter - Izzy.

Sirius just smiled at her.

"Now it is Molly and Arthur's turn" 

"Ugh" said Ginny"Your both so in love is sicking.

"Now it is the mischief maker Fred Weasley's turn along with his twin brother George"

"Nice" said the handsome boy - Jace.

"Ye so cool" said the boy with glasses- Simon "you guys are so brilliant like -"

"The shop, we made the shop" said Fred."See mum"

"Well it seems like you guess really were successful so I guess its okay" Molly said slowly. 

Fred smiled at his mum.

"Last but not least the brilliant auror, metamorphmagus and Hufflepuff Nymphadora Tonks" said the voice.

(The characters only see up t 1:21)

"Whats a metamorphmagus" asked Harry.

"It means I can change my appearance at will" said Tonks, changing her hair to an emerald green.

"Now it is the Shadow Worlds turn" said the voice.


	5. Shadowhunter videos

"We will start of with the main video about the whole story" said the voice.

"That's definitely different to our world" said Rose awkwardly.

"Ye you guys are definitely more violent" said Sirius.

"ye, well we don't magical sticks of wood" said Alec dryly.

"Now it is the girl with hair so vibrant only the weasleys could challenge it"said the voice "Clary Fray"

"My mum, I find my mum" Clary says happily.

"Ye and it seems like you become a pretty badass Shadowhunter" said my big brother Jace happily.

"Now it is Jace Wayland's turn" said the voice

Tonks, Rose, Ginny and Hermione were all lightly swooning.

"Why did you kiss me" said Maia with a look of disgust on her face.

Jace shrugged his shoulder.

"Why did your eyes light up" asked Laina.

"Dunno" replied Jace.

"Now is is the archer Alec Lightwoods turn" said the voice.

I could see my brother tense up.

I could see everyone look awkwardly at Alec. I echanges a look with Laina and when we did we both swore that we would help our brother.

"Why would Maryse say that about me" said Jace sadly.

No one knew what to say to that.

"Whats a parabatai" said Remus.

"A parabatai is a pair of Nephilim warriors that swear to fight and protect each other. Their souls are literally connected through an angelic bond" said Laina.

Remus nodded in understanding.

"Next is the gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood" said the voice.

"Yin Fen" asked Alec "Izzy has that happened yet?"

"No big brother. Whats Yin Fen?" 

"Its a substance made from vampire venom" Laina replied "used for short term relief on demon injuries"

"Oh " I replied, I had no idea what else to say to that.

" Next is the wonderful Adelaine Lightwood's turn" said the voice.

(Like Rose, Adelaine will not have a video instead i will write out about her. She is like Alec at the start, believing in the fact that 'emotions cloud judgment'. But she is not as serious as him. She is slightly flirtatious like Izzy but she is in a serious relationship with a werewolf from Luke's pack. She has not told her sibling about her relationship. She had a parabatai -Leah- who dies a year before she meets Clary. The death of Leah caused to develop an unhealthy habit of hitting the punching bag without wrapping her hands. The video will start of with a child version of her running, than an older version of her doing the exact same same thing. It will do that for her knife training, her punching a bag and her sparring. It will then we a montage of fight scenes and her training. There will be a scene of her walking through the Institute doors and everyone turning to look at her. Their will also be a few scenes of her punching the bag and then looking at her bruised knuckles. There will be her arresting someone. In the background their will be 'The law is hard but it is the law' and 'emotions cloud judgement' and 'honor comes from the deed. There will also be the line that the seelie queen said 'Shadowhunters are all alike. Their mortality makes them fickle, selfish, weak. In the end they always choose their own kind'. This will be in the background when she is talking to a Shadowhunter and Liam (her boyfriend) is looking at her. It will end with her punching someone and the phrase 'we're lightwoods we break noses and except consequences' in the background. It is to the song warrior by Imagine Dragons.)

"Sick family motto" said Fred breaking the awkward tension.

"Addie, how long have you been punching the bag without wrapping your hands" asked Alec.

"Since Leah" said Laina after a pause.

"We'll help you Laina" I said "You don't need to do that"

I could see Maia squirm uncomfortably, and I knew what she was thinking. She probably did not know the amount of pressure on Shadowhunters.

"Now its Magnus Bane's turn" said the voice.

I could see all of the people from the Shadow World squirm awkwardly. It seems like everyone as their sad stories and everyone had misconceptions about everyone. 

"Next is Simon Lewis" said the voice

"I turn into a vampire" said Simion in disbelief

"Oh Simon " said Clary. She went up to him and hugged him tight.

"And those things my mum said"

"It's okay" I said "we can prevent that"

Simion nodded.

"Now it is the cop, the werewolf Luke Garroway's turn" said the voice.

"You were a shadowhunter, and your parabatai was Valentine" said Alec surprised.

"Ye" said Luke, staring into space.

Clary was shocked.

"You become alpha Luke" said Maia happily. she clapped him on the back. He grinned.

"Now for the last one, Maia freaking Roberts" said the voice

" Was that the guy who turned you" asked Simion.

"Ye" said Maia, she looked like she would burst into tears.

"Um should we start reacting or is their anything else" said the bushy- haired girl - Hermione.

"We will start of with the Shadow World" said the voice.

And the screen light up.


	6. The Mortal Cup

**[A dark street during nighttime. An Asian man looks around and starts walking. He is followed by Alec. When the man turns around, Alec shoots up into the air. A shot of a roof. Izzy and Laina, wearing a platinum wigs, activates a rune on her lower arms with their stele.]**

"What are those?" asked Molly.

"Runes, they give us Shadowhunter our angelic powers" said Izzy.

Molly nodded

 **[ She continues to follow the Asian man. When he bumps into another man, he suddenly transforms into him.** **]**

"What the - " exclaimed Ron.

"Ravener Demon, shapeshifter" said Alec.

**[Jace is watching the man from an overhanging roof. The man bumps into a woman in a purple dress, he transforms into her. Her eyes light up. Izzy, Jace and Alec jump from the roof and land behind the woman. She is walking towards the Pandemonium. Jace wants to go in as well, but bumps into Clary.]**

**CLARY: Hey, can you watch where you're going?**

**JACE: You can see me?**

"Smooth" joked Fred.

[ **EIGHT HOURS EARLIER]**

**[Clary walks into the Brooklyn Academy of Art.]**

**CLARY: [to herself] You got this.**

"First sign of madness" said Ginny cheekily.

**CLARY: Hi.**

**[Clary sits down in front of the three judges.]**

**CLARY: I'm Clary Fray.**

**[Clary presents her art to the man and women.]**

"That's really good" said Rose.

Clary smiled at her.

**WOMAN#1: This landscape is very... decorative.**

**CLARY: Well, I wasn't going for decorative, exactly.**

**WOMAN#1: What are those?**

**CLARY: Oh, those. Nothing, just, um... some ideas for a graphic novel I'm drawing with a friend. Really, it's just there by mistake.**

**WOMAN#1: The Brooklyn Academy of Art doesn't believe in mistakes.**

**[CAFETERIA]**

**[Clary walks in the cafeteria. She looks upset.]**

**SIMON: Give me the professors' names and I... I will end them. You know, with... with a scathing e-mail to the dean.**

Jace and Fred snorted. And Alec rolled his eyes.

**CLARY: Don't bother. [She gives Simon a letter that says "Congratulations"]**

"Well done" said Laina.

**SIMON: What? The sad face? Really? Well played, well played.**

**CLARY: Thank you. You know, it's weird. They kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel.**

**SIMON: You're welcome.**

**CLARY: This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday I ever had.**

"It's the only 18th birthday you will have" said Sirius sarcastically.

**SIMON: Which is why we are celebrating tonight. Yes, with Maureen, after our show.**

**CLARY: Absolutely. So... what's the deal with you and Maureen?**

**SIMON: What deal? No deal. We sing together.**

**CLARY: You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?**

**SIMON: What? No. No.**

**CLARY: Simon, how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?**

**SIMON: I guarantee you I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake.**

Rose and Ginny exchanged glances, they realised that Simon likes Clary.

**[Clary looks down confused to see her cookie is gone. It is now a drawing on the paper.]**

**SIMON: That's a latte.**

**CLARY: But I could have sworn I had a biscotti.**

"You did" said Luke surprised.

**SIMON: Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even notice. Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy... when I'm sad. But I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one.**

Alec, Jace, Ron, Sirius and Fred all gave Simon a weird look.

**CLARY: Thank you.**

**SIMON: You know what? Here's to you. _L'chaim._**

**CLARY: _L'chaim_.**

"L'chaim" chorused Izzy and Laina.

[ **They both take a sip from their coffees. Clary still looks confused at her drawn cookie.]**

**[CRIME SCENE, OUTSIDE]**

**[Luke looks at the victim.]**

**LUKE: Same MO as the others?**

**ALARIC: Yeah, this one's drained of blood.**

"Vamp" Laina asked.

"No" said Luke "No fang mark"

Laina nodded.

**[A police dog keeps on barking. Luke looks at the dog and his eyes light up. Then the dog is quiet.]**

**ALARIC: This makes seven.**

**LUKE: Yeah, not good.**

**[Vargas walks up.]**

**LUKE: Hey, Captain Vargas.**

**VARGAS: Another body drained of blood?**

**LUKE: We're thinking formalin pump. Alaric and I are chasing down a bunch of leads.**

**[Luke cell phone rings. It's Jocelyn. Luke declines the call.]**

**VARGAS: You know she can tell when you decline a call, right?**

**LUKE: Yep.**

**VARGAS: I need you to do something for me.**

**LUKE: What? Catch these guys?**

**VARGAS: Besides that. Marry Jocelyn. What are you waiting for?**

"Are you and mum going to get married" Clary asked.

Luke shook his head.

 **LUKE: Me and Jocelyn, we're... we're different**.

**[Luke cell phone rings again.]**

**LUKE: It's for Clary's birthday.**

**VARGAS: You're already acting like a husband, go be one.**

**[FRAY RESIDENCE]**

**[Clary arrives home and encounters Dot, who is reading tarot cards.]**

"Dorothea " said Magnus softly.

"You know Dot" asked Clary.

Magnus nodded.

**CLARY: Hey, Dot.**

**DOT: Hey!**

**CLARY: How's your future looking?**

**DOT: Not as good as yours.**

**CLARY: Hmm.**

**DOT: The tarot cards tell me you got into the advanced program.**

**CLARY: And by "the tarot cards" you mean "Simon's twitter account"?**

Everyone laughed.

**DOT: Okay, I follow him. Turns out, predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated. [Dot flips over a card, that now presents a cup] But, I do see a birthday present in your future.**

**[Dot takes a bag and puts it on the counter.]**

**CLARY: Dot!**

**DOT: Okay, open it!**

**[Clary pulls out a black, kind of revealing shirt.]**

"Cute" Izzy squealed.

Molly looked at it disapprovingly.

**CLARY: Wow!**

**DOT: Yeah, you might want to keep that on the DL, 'cause your mom's my boss and I don't want her to flip out.**

Luke laughed.

**CLARY: Yeah, but that's how I know it's cool. You know, you're way better at gift-giving than magically predicting the future.**

**DOT: Nothing magical about it. I just buy the things I wanna wear. Happy birthday.**

**[They hug.]**

**CLARY: Thank you.**

**DOT: I love you, Clary.**

**CLARY: I love you, too.**

**[Dot doesn't look happy anymore.]**

**CLARY: You okay?**

**DOT: Yeah. Yeah, happy birthday. Go up and see your mom.**

**[Clary takes the present and walks out. Dot goes to the front door of the shop and turns around the sign that now says "closed".]**

**CLARY: Mom!**

**JOCELYN: You did it! Yay**!

**CLARY: You also follow Simon?**

**JOCELYN: He only has 92 followers. He needs the retweets. Congratulations.**

"Hey" Simon said.

Clary and Luke laughed at him.

**[Jocelyn and Clary hug.]**

**CLARY: Thank you. Hashtag, stalker mom.**

**[Jocelyn grabs a present and gives it to Clary.** ]

 **JOCELYN: Happy birthday**.

**[Clary opens the present.]**

"A stele" said Izzy under her breath.

**JOCELYN: It's called a stele.**

**CLARY: What is it, like, a paperweight?**

**JOCELYN: No, it's much more than that. It's very ancient. I want you to have it. It's a family heirloom**.

**CLARY: We Frays have heirlooms?**

**JOCELYN: A few.**

**CLARY: You know, it's weird... I doodled something that looked like this this morning. I must have seen this around the house somewhere.**

**JOCELYN: Honey, I need to-**

**[Clary's cell phone chimes.]**

**CLARY: Simon. He's on his way over.**

**JOCELYN: But we need to talk.**

**CLARY: I can't right now. I gotta change. I'm going to see Champagne Enema tonight.**

Clary looked down sadly, if only she had listened to her mum .

**JOCELYN: What?**

**CLARY: Yeah, I know. It's the new band name. But Simon and Maureen are taking me out after.**

**JOCELYN: But it's... It's your 18th birthday, and, uh... everything's gonna change for you now.**

**CLARY: Mom, we've had the talk. I'm good.**

**JOCELYN: We need to have a much different and more important talk.**

**CLARY: And we will. But can it be over breakfast, all right? I love you. Thank you for the heirloom. I love you.**

Simion squeezed Clary's hand.

**[Clary changes into the black shirt she got from Dot and grabs the stele. We see Jocelyn touching Clary's drawings.]**

**[TEN YEARS AGO]**

**[A young girl plays with her doll by the lake in a park. The girl is Clary.]**

**WOMAN#1: Your daughter looks just like you.**

**JOCELYN: It's the hair.**

**[The young Clary waves to a frog with her doll. The water moves. Suddenly, a monster jumps out of the water, ready to attack Clary. Jocelyn activates a rune with her stele and becomes invisible. When the monster is about to attack, it is hit by Jocelyn and disappears under water.]**

"Oh my god" said Clary "I don't ... I don't remember this.

Magnus looked down. Alec was the only one who noticed this and he looked at Magnus questioningly.

**JOCELYN: Come on.**

**[Jocelyn knocks on a door, Clary by her side.]**

**JOCELYN: Magnus!**

**[Magnus' face appears. His eyes are those of a cat.]**

"What?" said Hermione in disbelief.

"Its his warlock mark" Laina said softly "Every Warlock has one"

**[We see Clary being tied up in a chair.]**

**JOCELYN: Please, Magnus, only a warlock can do this.**

**CLARY: Mom?**

**JOCELYN: It's okay, honey. It's for the best.**

**MAGNUS: You're not protecting her, you're deceiving her.**

**JOCELYN: For as long as possible.**

**MAGNUS: She won't be a child forever, Jocelyn.**

**JOCELYN: For now, I don't want her part of our world.**

**CLARY: Mom, I don't wanna do this.**

**JOCELYN: Please, take her memories**.

"You took my memories" said Clary angrily.

"Your mum asked me to" replied Magnus calmly.

"Can you give them back to me" asked Clary.

"Not here I gave them to a memory demon, if we still need them when we go back then I can give them back.

**[A blue smoke appears from Magnus' hand. He takes away Clary's memories.]**

**[PRESENT TIME]**

**LUKE: Hey, sorry I'm late. Captain's got me on those demonic murders.**

**JOCELYN: Look at the drawings. It's already happening.**

**LUKE: We both knew this time was coming. We'll tell her together.**

"You knew" Clary said angrily.

"It was not my place to tell you kiddo" said Luke.

Clary reluctantly nodded.

**JOCELYN: No, it was my choice. I'll do it alone.**

**LUKE: All right. Well, do it soon. And if she's unprepared, your life's in danger. And so is Clary's.**

**CLARY: Hey, Luke, what's up?**

**LUKE: Hey! Incredible drawings.**

**CLARY: Oh, thanks.**

**LUKE: And I got you these. Spray paint.**

**CLARY: Oh, they're perfect.**

**LUKE: If I catch any of that paint on city walls, I will arrest you.**

Everyone laughed.

**CLARY: The paint is for Simon's van. I'm insisting they rename the band.**

**JOCELYN: Oh, yes, please.**

**CLARY: Yeah.**

**LUKE: Did your mom talk to you about that? [Luke points at the stele sticking out of Clary's jacket.]**

**CLARY: The heirloom. Yeah, it's beautiful.**

**LUKE: Clary, you're 18 now, and—**

**CLARY: What is with you guys? I'm turning 18, it's not like I'm headed off on some epic journey.**

"Jinxed it" said Ginny.

**[Simon walks in.]**

**SIMON: But you are! See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig.**

**JOCELYN: You should come back here after. The city's not that safe right now.**

**CLARY: Ah, thanks, Mom, but we're set.**

**SIMON: Yeah, we will take a rain check. Wait. Do I smell chicken cacciatore?**

"Oh your mums Chicken Cacciatore is delicious" said Simon.

**CLARY: Simon, your gig.**

**LUKE: Oh, you're singing?**

**SIMON: Yes, big gig. And by big, I mean not so.**

**[Jocelyn hugs Clary tightly.]**

**CLARY: Losing circulation here.**

Alec rolled his eyes.

**JOCELYN: Breakfast, you and me, tomorrow. Promise?**

**CLARY: Yep. Mom... uh, Mom? Mom, you have to let me go. I'm biologically and legally an adult.**

**JOCELYN: Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of.**

**CLARY: Shall we?**

**SIMON: Yes.**

**JOCELYN: [to Luke] Just let her be a kid for one last day.**

**LUKE: Okay.**

**CLARY: My mom is so overprotective lately.**

**[Clary, Maureen and Simon are sitting on the van.]**

**SIMON: So, do you remember in Aliens, when the alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley?**

**CLARY: In this scenario, is my mom Ripley or the alien queen?**

**SIMON: Both.**

"What" said Maia.

**MAUREEN: What?**

Maia grinned.

**SIMON: A mother defending her young.**

**CLARY: Defending me from what? I spend all day in an art studio. My life couldn't be more mundane. Besides, I really don't know much about when she was young.**

**MAUREEN: Oh, just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives.**

**CLARY: Well, I would if I could, but she doesn't have any. And my... my dad died before I was born.**

**MAUREEN: So, you have no one? No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins, twice removed?**

**CLARY: No, just me and my mom.**

**SIMON: It's why the Lewis clan has added three chairs to every seder since pre-school.**

"Thats sweet" Rose said smiling at Simon.

**CLARY: Hm.**

**SIMON: One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, and one for Elijah.**

**CLARY: Of course. Obviously.**

**SIMON: Yes, obviously.**

**MAUREEN: You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep, dark secret.**

Clary sighed.

**CLARY: Maureen, it's not possible.**

**MAUREEN: No, no, think about it.**

**CLARY: No, seriously. My mother is incapable of concealing anything from me.**

Alec smirked, earning a glare from Jace,Luke,Simon and Clary.

**[We see Jocelyn opening a chest and taking out a hilt with runes. When she puts it out to her side, a seraph blade sword appears.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[A church from the outside. Inside, we see Isabelle and Adelaine looking at wigs. Adelaine is wearing a platinum wig.]**

**ALEC: Isabelle Adelaide, let's go.**

**[Izzy throws away a green wig and takes the platinum one with her.]**

**ISABELLE: Hey, there, big bro.**

**ALEC: Really?**

**ADELAINE: What can I say? Demons dig blondes.**

"Thats white" harry said.

**ALEC: Of course they do, but that's white.**

Harry flushed.

**ISABELLE: Platinum.**

**ADELAINE: And they don't exactly like Shakespeare, okay, Alec?**

**ALEC: You both are plenty distracting on your own.**

Fred hummed in agreement which got him glares from Alec and Jace.

**ISABELLE: So, be yourself. Is that what you're trying to say?**

**ALEC: Never mind. Looking good, let's go.**

**ISABELLE: We're ready, Jace.**

**JACE: Nice choice, girls. Demons dig blondes.**

**ADELAINE: Told you.**

**ALEC: It's platinum.**

"I thought it was white" Rose said smiling. **  
**

Alec rolled his eyes at her while everyone else chuckled.

**JACE: All right, guys, for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood.**

**ALEC: Why do they want blood? Isn't that vampire territory?**

**JACE: I don't know, Alec. Lazy vampires, maybe?**

**ISABELLE: There must be something special about their blood.**

**ALEC: What could be special about mundane blood?**

"Thats nice" said Simon "Thanks" **  
**

**ISABELLE: You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for.**

**[Jace opens the weaponry and takes seraph blades for each of them.]**

**JACE: We'll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for.**

**ADELAINE: So, you don't think they're acting on their own?**

**JACE: No.**

**ALEC: They're not exactly creative thinkers, they're shapeshifters.**

**JACE: This is what our target looks like.**

**ISABELLE: For now.**

**ALEC: Great. I'll get approval for the mission.**

**JACE: Come on, Alec. By the time you've sent that message, we'll have killed six demons.**

**ISABELLE: Besides, it's more fun to break the rules than to follow them.**

"Damn right" said Sirius and Fred.

Molly shook her head at them.

**[Simon is doing his gig. He's singing with Maureen. Clary is in the audience. The audience applauds.]**

**CLARY: Whoo!**

[OUTSIDE]

**MAUREEN: Thanks for being our roadie.**

**SIMON: Yeah, and thank you for being our artist in residence.**

**CLARY: Of course.**

[ **Simon is changing his shirt and Clary and Maureen both look at his abs**.]

"Hot" said Izzy.

"I um.. I mean" stuttered Simon.

"Shut up before you embarrass yourself " said Laina dryly.

**CLARY: So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema.**

**MAUREEN: What were we thinking, right?**

**SIMON: But now... we're Rock Solid Panda.**

**MAUREEN: Yeah, we are.**

**CLARY: Rock Solid Panda, coming up. I'm feeling inspired.**

**MAUREEN: Paint.**

**SIMON: Paint.**

[ **Clary finishes the graffiti on the van.]**

**SIMON: What's that tag?**

**[A rune is painted on the van.]**

"Its the angelic rune" said Laina.

**CLARY: Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that. Second time today.**

**MAUREEN: You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French, and they never even studied the language.**

**CLARY: Do you think that's some kind of language?**

**MAUREEN: Sanskrit maybe.**

**[Jace bumps into Clary.]**

**CLARY: Hey, can you watch where you're going?**

**JACE: You can see me?**

**CLARY: Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me.**

**JACE: You have the Sight.**

**CLARY: Wait, the what?**

**JACE: How can I not know who you are?**

**CLARY: Has that line seriously ever worked for you? Even once?**

Everyone laughed.

**[We see Simon's point of view: Clary is talking to an invisible person.]**

" You genuinely looked so crazy" said Simon.

**ADELAINE: Jace!**

**[Jace runs into the Pandemonium, leaving Clary behind.]**

**CLARY: Can you guys believe that blonde dude?**

**SIMON: You mean the imaginary dude you were talking to?**

**CLARY: No, the guy right there, running into the club.**

**MAUREEN: Clary, there's nobody there.**

**CLARY: The guy covered in tats, like—**

**SIMON: What guy are you talking about?**

**CLARY: You guys seriously don't see him**?

**MAUREEN: No.**

"We both thought you were crazy" said Simion. **  
**

**CLARY: Okay, could you stop making me feel insane?**

**MAUREEN: Could you stop acting that way?**

**SIMON: Clary, what was in your latte?**

**[Clary unzips her jacket and walks towards the club.]**

**SIMON: Where are you going?**

**CLARY: To get some answers.**

**SIMON: Remember, your fake ID sucks.**

"It really does" said Simon. **  
**

**[PANDEMONIUM]**

**[The woman in the purple dress walks through the club. She is followed by Jace, Alec, Laina and Izzy.]**

**WOMAN#2: More mundane blood for your boss.**

**[The woman exchanges her package with two guys in suits. Clary, Simon and Maureen have also walked into the club.]**

**SIMON: I'm gonna go fail at getting us some birthday drinks.**

**MAUREEN: I'm gonna go fail with you.**

**SIMON: Do you want some... Clary!**

**[Clary continues to follow Jace. Meanwhile, we see Magnus enjoying some cocktails with company. The two men in suits have noticed Clary now. At that moment, Magnus approaches the men in suits.]**

**MAGNUS: Circle members aren't allowed in my club.**

"Circle members" asked Remus.

"I'm sure you'll find out later. There is no point telling you now if it is just going to be explained later" said Laina.

**MAN#1: No worries, warlock. It's all ancient history.**

**MAGNUS: Really? To me, it was like the blink of an eye.**

**[Magnus' cat eyes appear and blue smoke comes from his hand. He chokes one of the guys.]**

Everyone's eyes widened.

**MAN#2: We've endured worse.**

**MAGNUS: You've inflicted worse. Leave.**

**[Jace and Isabelle and Adelaine walk into a separate room. The curtain closes.]**

**JACE: Izzy,Laina.**

**[Isabelle and Adelaine stand on a platform and takes off their coats and their wigs. As they starts dancing, guys walk towards them. ]**

Fred wolf-wiseled which got him glares from jace and alec and a disapproving stare from molly.

**[Meanwhile, Clary takes the arm of a guy about to walk through the curtain.]**

**CLARY: Somebody works out. Cool contacts.**

**[Jace stands behind the woman in the purple dress.]**

**JACE: I hear you've been pedaling mundane blood.**

**WOMAN#2: Why? Are you looking to score?**

**JACE: I'm not. But you're gonna tell me who is.**

**WOMAN#2: Well, you're outnumbered here.**

**JACE: Oh, I like our odds. Last chance.**

**[The blade in Jace hand appears and lights up.]**

**CLARY: Watch out!**

"Thanks Fray" said Alec in frustration.

**[Clary pushes the woman away from Jace. She falls onto the couch and when she turns her head, her mouth has transformed into one of a demon.]**

**JACE: Careful!**

**[Jace pushes Clary away; she slides over the floor. Jace slays the demon and she burns up into nothingness. Another man is about to attack Jace, but he is hold back by Izzy, who uses her whip as a weapon.]**

"Sick weapon" said Ginny.

**JACE: [to Clary] Are you hurt?**

**[More demons attack Jace, and his sword falls onto the couch. Clary picks it up, and the blade lights up. When Laina pushes a demon into the sword, Clary is shocked. Izzy, Alec, Laina and Jace continue to slay the demons.]**

"You lot are badass" said Rose grinning. **  
**

**[ Clary runs out of the room, totally frightened. She bumps into Magnus.]**

**CLARY: Sorry.**

**[Magnus recognizes Clary and remembers taking her memories. Clary is on her way out and ignores Simon and Maureen, who are standing by the bar.]**

**SIMON: But... Clary! Clary!**

**[Clary steps into a taxi to go home. The two men in suits watch her drive away.]**

**CLARY: [to the taxi driver] Drive.**

**[FRAY RESIDENCE]**

**CLARY: And then these creepy tentacles seemed to come out of the bodybuilder's face, and... and then the guy just... vaporized. I mean, I was drugged, right?**

**JOCELYN: What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about?**

**CLARY: Who cares, Mom, okay? Are you even listening to me? I think I killed a guy.**

**JOCELYN: Clary, did they look like this?**

**[Jocelyn takes her stele and a rune appears on her lower arm.]**

**CLARY: Mom, what the...**

**JOCELYN: Everything you saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I've dreaded having this conversation with you since the day you were born.**

**CLARY: What is going on? Am I going insane?**

"I thought I was going crazy"said Clary shaking her head.

**JOCELYN: No, you're not. But the protections are wearing off. You're 18 now, and you need to know the truth.**

**CLARY: Protections? What does that even mean? Mom, you... Mom, you're scaring the hell out of me.**

**JOCELYN: I know, and that's why I've put this off until the last possible minute.**

**DOT: Jocelyn, look out the window. Magnus called to warn us. They found you.**

**[Jocelyn looks out the window and sees the guys in suits step out of a car.]**

**JOCELYN: Dot, it's time. [to Clary] Okay, listen to me. You cannot be near me.**

**CLARY: What's happening?**

**JOCELYN: I got a very powerful person angry.**

**CLARY: What did you do?**

**JOCELYN: I hid something from him and his followers.**

"What was she hiding?said Jace. **  
**

No one said anything.

**CLARY: Followers? Mom, why can't we just call the police?**

**JOCELYN: The policeman you need to call is Luke. Keep this with you and think of me when you wear it.**

**[Jocelyn has taken out a necklace from a cupboard and puts it around Clary's neck.]**

**CLARY: Mom, this is not the time for more birthday gifts. What the hell is happening?**

**DOT: [to Jocelyn] Only if you need it.**

**[Dot gives Jocelyn a green potion.]**

**JOCELYN: [to Clary] Trust your instincts. You're more powerful than you know.**

**[OUTSIDE]**

**[A car with more men in suits arrives. One of them has a seraph blade.]**

**MAN#2: Take Jocelyn alive. Find the Mortal Cup.**

"That what their looking for. Their looking for the mortal cup" Ales said in disbelief,

"What is that" asked Arthur.

"I am sure it will explain it later" said Laina.

**[INSIDE]**

**CLARY: Mom, I need to understand what's—**

**JOCELYN: Dot, open it.**

**[The same blue smoke Magnus has, appears in Dot's hand. Two doors turn into a portal. We see the men in suits coming closer to the house.]**

**JOCELYN: Everything I've done, every mistake I've made was because I love you more than words.**

**CLARY: Mom, what are you doing?**

**JOCELYN: Luke will explain everything. He'll hide you**.

**CLARY: Hide me?**

**JOCELYN: From the Circle. He's the only one you can trust. Trust no one else.**

**CLARY: Mom, I don't—**

**JOCELYN: Where's Luke now?**

**CLARY: At the police station!**

**JOCELYN: Remember, I love you.**

**CLARY: Mom! Mom!**

**JOCELYN: Clary!**

**CLARY: Mom**!

**[Then, Clary is sucked into the portal. She reappears in the police station, sitting on the ground. Captain Vargas comes up the stairs.]**

**VARGAS: Clary?**

**CLARY: [stands up] Captain Vargas.**

**VARGAS: It's 2:00 in the morning. What are you doing here so late?**

**CLARY: Uh, um... Luke said he'd drive me home if he was still here.**

**VARGAS: Still doesn't trust those cabbies, huh? Well, he's in the middle of an interview. It could take a while.**

**CLARY: Cool, I'll wait in the cafeteria.**

**VARGAS: Hey, uh... is there some sort of problem? Guy trouble?**

**CLARY: Yeah, sure. Guy trouble, it's, uh... something like that.**

**[Fray residence. The men in suits are going into the shop. Dot uses her magic to lift a club-like weapon and crashes into some glass for distraction. Some of the man go after Dot when she runs away, another man stays behind to loot. Dot runs into one of the men, and he throws her out of a window.** ]

**JOCELYN: [to herself] I won't let them find you.**

**[Jocelyn draws a rune and lights Clary's room on fire. She encounters the men and goes into battle with them.]**

**MAN#2: This could all be over if you just turn over the Mortal Cup.**

**JOCELYN: That's not gonna happen. After all these years, you're still after it?**

**MAN#2: It's not for us. It's for him.**

**JOCELYN: Valentine's still alive.**

**MAN#2: He'll be pretty surprised to see that you are, too.**

**JOCELYN: I won't let Valentine create an army.**

**MAN#1: You once believed in him.**

**JOCELYN: I believed in protecting humankind. You'll never get the Cup.**

**[Jocelyn drinks the green potion.]**

**MAN#2: No!**

**[Jocelyn falls to the ground.]**

Clary let out a sob.

**[NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT]**

**[Luke is doing his interview with a man and a woman. Clary is hiding and watching from a distance.]**

**MAN#3: The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive, you were easy to track.**

**CLARY: Fairchild?**

"That was your mums Shadowhunter name, she changed it to Fray when she joined the mundane world" said Luke. **  
**

Clary nodded.

**MAN#3: Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart. The Circle has her now. It's just a matter of time until we catch the daughter.**

**WOMAN#3: You can have them both if you give up the Mortal Cup.**

**LUKE: I don't care about either of them. They mean nothing to me. Kill them both if you like.**

**[Clary gasps, and a tear drops from her eye.]**

"I didn't actually mean it kiddo" said Luke " you know that right"

Clary nodded.

**LUKE: My people want the cup. Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years? Now, when I find the Cup... [he stands up] I'm gonna keep it. And you can tell Valentine and the Circle that.**

**WOMAN#3: No one mentioned Valentine.**

"I'm gonna guess we'll find out who Valentine is later" said Fred.

Alec nodded.

**LUKE: You didn't have to.**

**MAN#3: Listen to me.**

**LUKE: No, you listen to me. Get out of my office.**

**CLARY: [in hiding] Mom... Mom...**

**[Clary runs out of the police department into the rain.]**

**[CHERNOBYL]**

**[Valentine is walking past some cages. In his hand is some kind of serum. Three of the suit-men appear, Jocelyn, floating in the air unconsciously, is with them.]**

"Mom" Clary said weakly. **  
**

**VALENTINE: [to Jocelyn] You've returned. I'm so sorry it had to be this way, Jocelyn. [to the men] I told you to bring her back unharmed. What happened?**

**MAN#2: A potion. She must have been under the protection of a warlock.**

**MAN#4: She was in league with a Downworlder, hiding amongst the mundane. Coward.**

**VALENTINE: Jocelyn Fairchild was able to hide from the Circle for 18 years. Do you think a coward is capable of something like that?**

**MAN#4: The only thing she's capable of is smelling like a mundane.**

**VALENTINE: I'm sorry?**

**MAN#4: She betrayed the Circle. She doesn't deserve our respect.**

**[Valentine jams the serum into the man's neck. His flesh starts burning and he falls onto the ground.]**

Everyone gasped

**[FRAY RESIDENCE]**

**[Clary is running towards her house.]**

**CLARY: Mom! Mom!**

**[She encounters blood on the street. She runs inside.]**

**CLARY: Mom! Mom...**

**[Clary sees all the mess and starts crying.]**

Everyone gives Clary sympathetic looks.

**CLARY: Mom!**

**[She takes an axe and walks through the house. Suddenly, she sees Dot.]**

**CLARY: Dot. [Clary drops the axe.]**

**DOT: They took Jocelyn.**

**CLARY: Who took her?**

**DOT: Rogue Shadowhunters searching for the Mortal Cup.**

**CLARY: What the hell are you talking about?I**

"I thought she had gone mad" Clary sighed

**DOT: Think, Clary. Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice.**

**CLARY: No! No, I don't know anything about a cup, Dot. One of the antiquities downstairs?**

**DOT: No, no, not those. Think, Clary. This could save Jocelyn.**

**CLARY: I can't think. Someone kidnapped my mother.**

**DOT: You know more than you think you do, Clary Fray.**

**[Suddenly, Dot turns into a demon and she hits Clary. Just when the demon is about to attack again, a seraph blade is stabbed in its back. The demon vanishes and Jace appears.]**

**JACE: What, no "thank you" for saving your life?**

Everyone snorted.

**JACE: Careful. That demon got a piece of you.**

**CLARY: Demons?**

**JACE: Yeah. What do you think that miserable, disgusting thing was?**

**CLARY: I, uh... I thought it was Dot.**

**JACE: No, Ravener demon, shapeshifter.**

**CLARY: You're just saying words now. Why... why is the room swirling?**

**JACE: Demon venom.**

**CLARY: Is that bad?**

**[Clary passes out, and Jace catches her. He picks her up and carries her.]**

**JACE: I got you.**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Clary is laying in a bed. She touches her necklace and sees her mother with Valentine.]**

**VALENTINE: Jocelyn, you're back with me.**

**[Valentine draws a Circle rune on Jocelyn's neck.]**

Luke flinches,

**[Clary wakes up and bumps her head into Isabelle's.]**

**ISABELLE: Ow**.

Everyone laughed

**CLARY: Wait, I don't know who you—**

**ISABELLE: I'm Isabelle. This is my sister Adelaine**.

**[Adelaine is standing by the corner of the bed]**

**ADEALINE: I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... or distracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work. And you don't really seem to interesting.**

**CLARY: I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Jace?**

**ISABELLE: You really don't know much, do you?**

**CLARY: All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me.**

**ADELAINE: And by "taken" I hope you mean "saved your life"?**

Izzy rolled her eyes.

**[Alec and Jace walk in.]**

**ALEC: A mundane shouldn't even be here.**

"Great first impression Shadowhunter" said Maia sarcastically. **  
**

Alec ignored her.

**CLARY: Where is "here" exactly?**

**JACE: She's not a mundane, Alec.**

**ALEC: How do you know that?**

**JACE: Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it. Look, Isabelle, can you... [to Clary] I'm Jace Wayland.**

**CLARY: I'm, uh—**

**JACE: Clary Fray, we know who you are.**

**ALEC: Am I the only one who finds this unusual?**

**JACE: You find everything unusual, Alec.**

Everyone but alec laughed.

**ALEC: I have to report this to the Clave.**

**JACE: You know what? Dial it down a notch.**

**ISABELLE: My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on.**

Everyone but alec laughed.

**ALEC: I love you, too. But this—**

**JACE: Hey, you know what? Give me a minute. Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?**

**ALEC: What is with you? Really, no, what is with him?**

**ADELAINE: Walk with us, big brother.**

**[Izzy, Laina and Alec walk out of the room.]**

**ISABELLE: I'll explain it to you.**

**ALEC: We don't know this girl. There's no such thing as new Shadowhunters.**

**ADEALINE: Apparently there is now.**

**ALEC: You don't find that strange?**

**ISABELLE: What I find strange is that you're so upset. Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her.**

Alec just ignored all the questioning looks sent his way.

Rose and Ginny shared a look - just like with Simon they realised Alec likes Jace.

**ADEALINE; You know Alec, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself.**

"Laina" Jace said in moke offence. **  
**

Laina just rolled her eyes.

**ALEC: Maybe I'm pissed that she's ruined the mission. We never found out who's buying the blood. That was our one job.**

**JACE: Your wound, it's healed**.

**CLARY: How is that even possible? So, what, I'm miraculously healed, and all of you... stunning people have magical powers?**

"You think we're stunning" said Alec. **  
**

Clary flushed.

**JACE: No. No, don't confuse me with a warlock.**

**CLARY: A what?**

**JACE: A warlock. It's one of the Downworlders.**

**CLARY: Okay, you're not making any sense.**

**JACE: Warlocks, vampires, Seelies—**

**CLARY: Literally my brain is about to explode.**

Everyone laughed.

**JACE: Jeez, all right. Well, I'll keep it simple for you. All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those people you saw murdered at the Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shapeshifting demons.**

"Shadow World 101" said Maia laughing.

**CLARY: I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club. I just wanna find my mom. The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother. Please. Please help me find her.**

**JACE: I'm the best chance you've got.**

**CLARY: I don't even know you.**

**[Clary's cell phone rings.]**

**CLARY: [looks at her phone] Simon.**

**SIMON: How come you haven't answered your phone in two days?**

**CLARY: Things are... all ripped apart.**

"Understatement" said Hermione .

**SIMON: Where are you? Find My Friends says your phone is in an abandoned church on Deighton. I'm outside.**

**CLARY: I see you.**

**SIMON: I don't see you.**

**CLARY: Give me five minutes. I have to get dressed**.

**SIMON: Dressed? What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church? Clary, is there... Is there a meth problem we have to talk about?**

"Whats meth" asked Fred. **  
**

"It's a drug" said Rose. "muggle thing" she added when Fred and Ron gave her confused looks.

**CLARY: Simon, just give me five minutes, okay? [to Jace] Um, what, uh... What happened to my clothes?**

**JACE: Demon venom. Remember? Isabelle left you these.**

**[Clary picks up a boot.]**

**CLARY: You're kidding, right?**

**JACE: She's very comfortable with her body.**

Izzy simply shrugged her shoulders.

**CLARY: What about Adelaine?**

**JACE: She is doesn't like sharing her clothes**

**CLARY: Okay.**

**[Clary is dressed and she looks in the mirror. She notices the rune in her neck.]**

**CLARY: How did that get there?**

**JACE: I drew that**.

**CLARY: Okay, listen. I still don't get everything that's going on here, but you do not tattoo my neck. That's creepy.**

**JACE: Duly noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die.**

All the kids ( + Sirius) snorted.

**JACE: And it's not a tattoo. It's a rune. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans. But you, you already know all about runes, don't you?**

**[Jace points at some of the drawings in Clary's book. Clary looks amazed.]**

**JACE: Maybe you don't. Which is what makes you so interesting... Clary Fray.**

" Great flirting" said Maia sarcastically. **  
**

**[Jace and Clary are walking through the Institute.]**

**JACE: I saw something behind your friend.**

**CLARY: You're not gonna kill Simon, are you?**

**JACE: Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it eventually.**

**[Jace and Clary go outside. For Simon, Jace is invisible.]**

**CLARY: So, why can't Simon see you?**

**JACE: This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes. It's a shame, really, 'cause... well, denying them all this.**

"Modest" said Ginny rolling her eyes. **  
**

**SIMON: What do you have on, Clary? [He takes of his coat and gives it to Clary.] Let me take you home.**

**CLARY: I don't think I have one anymore.**

**SIMON: Why? What do you mean?**

**CLARY: Well...**

**MAN#3: Clary Fairchild!**

**[Jace attacks the man from behind and Clary gasps.]**

**SIMON: Clary, what's going on? What are you looking at?**

"I thought you were going mental" said Simon. **  
**

**MAN#3: If you give us the girl, I'll let you live.**

**JACE: You're in no position to be making rules.**

**SIMON: Clary...**

**[Jace and the man are in a battle.]**

**MAN#3: We'll never stop hunting her.**

**JACE: This is for my father. [Jace kills the man.]**

"What happened to -" Fred started. But he was cut of by Roses glare.

**CLARY: Jace!**

**SIMON: Excuse me?**

**CLARY: Is he dead?**

**SIMON: Is who dead?**

**[The man appears now for Simon too.]**

**SIMON: What the...**

**CLARY: Could you deglamourize, or whatever, so my best friend doesn't think I'm losing my mind?**

**[Jace appears.]**

**SIMON: Um... what is happening?**

**JACE: Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside.**

**SIMON: Clary, who is this? Your meth dealer?**

"I'm to handsome for that" said Jace cockily. **  
**

"Like I said modest" said Ginny.

**CLARY: [pointing to the man on the ground] I've seen him before. At the police station.**

**JACE: He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you.**

**CLARY: He's with the people who took my mother.**

**JACE: Right, your little best friend here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you.**

**SIMON: There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke.**

**CLARY: We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't.**

"Yes you can" said Luke. **  
**

"Sorry Luke" Clary said.

"That's okay Kiddo"

**JACE: Clary, I need to keep you safe. I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter.**

**SIMON: What are you talking about? Clary, you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help.**

**JACE: Clary, please.**

**SIMON: Clary, come on.**

**[CHERNOBYL]**

**VALENTINE: I don't see the Mortal Cup!**

**MAN#2: We searched. It's not in the loft.**

**VALENTINE: Just because yo** **u couldn't find it doesn't mean it isn't there.**

**MAN#2: There's a daughter. It looks just like Jocelyn. There's no sign of the father. Could be a mundane.**

**VALENTINE: Jocelyn has a daughter? Well, in that case, I'd like to speak to Jocelyn's daughter.**

"Well that's great" said Rose.

"Next episode" said the weird voice in the wall.


	7. The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy

[OUTSIDE OF THE INSTITUTE]

SIMON: Clary. Clary, come on. We gotta go.

CLARY: Simon, I think Jace can help us.

SIMON: What?

CLARY: Come on.

SIMON: How do we know this Mick Jagger-looking guy is even gonna try-

**"Mick Jagger" said Laina "Really"**

**Who's Mick Jagger" asked Fred.**

**Laina just waved him of.**

JACE: Mundane, we do not have the time.

CLARY: Come on, Simon. Let's go.

[Jace, Clary and Simon go into the church. It looks dark and abandoned. Jace draws a rune. Simon looks frightened.]

CLARY: I know. Trust me.

SIMON: He's, like, burning himself.

[Jace takes Simon's hand.]

SIMON: Buddy, what's going on, man? I'm not your type, man. I don't even...

**Everyone laughed.**

[Suddenly, Simon is able to see the Institute.]

**"That's so cool" said Fred in awe.**

SIMON: Where are we? What the hell? Clary, is there a war going on that I don't know about?

JACE: There is now.

CLARY: I think my mother's at the center of it.

JACE: [to Simon] You coming?

SIMON: Yeah. What is this place? There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop? So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?

CLARY: He's not a killer. He's protecting us.

JACE: Specifically, you. It's sort of our thing.

SIMON: Your thing? You guys have a thing?

CLARY: He means a Shadowhunter thing. That's what they do, protecting humans from demons.

**"Because that's definitely going to help him believe that your have not lost your mind" said Sirius sarcastically.**

SIMON: Demons, right. That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York.

**"Well that's the first correct thing you've said all day" said Alec.**

JACE: That is the first correct thing you've said all day.

**Everyone chuckles.**

[Jace does some things on the computer touch screen. A camera shows policemen in front of the church.]

OFFICER: [on camera] NYPD.

CLARY: Won't they find us?

JACE: No. Our wards will deter them.

OFFICER: [on camera] Police.

JACE: And the NYPD will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear.

ADELAINE: What is going on? 

ALEC: Why is there a mundane in the Institute?

JACE: A Circle member followed him to get to Clary.

CLARY: A Circle rune, just like the guys that took my mother.

SIMON: What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?

JACE: All we know is... a long time ago the Circle led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed... including my father.

ALEC: And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle.

**"But its your history" said Hermione in shock.**

CLARY: But, how's that even possible? It's your history.

**Hermione flushed.**

JACE: Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?

CLARY: Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm... There's gotta be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother.

**"So you come in to our lives, and expect us to let you do whatever" said Laina in fustration" Your just gonna screw all of our rules"**

**No one knew what to say to that.**

JACE: There is. You coming?

CLARY: Yeah.

JACE: [to Simon] No, no, no. Not you.

CLARY: Hey, we're a package deal.

SIMON: Yeah.

JACE: There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend.

**Alec and Laina raised an eyebrow.**

CLARY: He's not my—

SIMON: I'm not, like— We're, uh, just friends.

CLARY: Best friends.

**Rose and Ginny exchange sly glances.**

SIMON: Yeah, and I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes. What exactly are runes?

ISABELLE: They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers.

[Izzy activates the angelic rune with her stele.]

SIMON: So hot.

**Jace, Alec and Laina coughed. Simon gluped.**

[Jace clears his throat.]

SIMON: The rune.

ISABELLE: Don't worry, Clary. I'll watch over the best friend. In fact, I was about to make breakfast.

**"Poor mundie" said Jace shaking his head.**

JACE: On second thought, the runes might be less lethal.

**Isabelle hit Jace on the head.**

ISABELLE: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec...This is Adelaine... and I'm Isabelle.

SIMON: Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis. [Izzy and Simon shake hands] Two first names. Am I still talking? [Izzy laughs]

**Everyone but Simon laughed at his awkwardness.**

JACE: See? Best friend's safe and sound here.

CLARY: Jace, if anything happens to him...

SIMON: Go on, I'll be fine. I think.

CLARY: [to Jace] Where are we going?

JACE: Training room. [to Simon] Hey, uh... don't eat the food. Dangerous.

**Everyone chuckled, and Izzy just scoffed in mock annoyance.**

CLARY: Jace, coming?

JACE: Yeah, I'm coming.

[PARKING GARAGE]

[A man with horns on his head is walking through the garage, listening to music. Behind him appears a woman with runes and a circle mark in her neck. She grabs his shoulders and turns him around.]

WOMAN#1: Where's Magnus Bane?

**"Why are they looking for you" asked Harry.**

**"I'm guessing its about Clary's memories" replied Magnus.**

[Suddenly, Luke appears and grabs the woman.]

LUKE: [to the man with the horns] Keep moving, warlock.

[Luke walks over to a car with the woman and pushes her against it.]

LUKE: Now, what were you gonna do with that warlock? Is that part of Valentine's plan now, huh? Humans, now warlocks?

WOMAN#1: You're nothing but a traitor. A disgrace to the Circle.

[Luke pushes the woman on the hood of the car.]

LUKE: The only disgrace is that there's a Circle at all. But I hear that your membership is dwindling.

WOMAN#1: You killed Konrad. I know it.

LUKE: I didn't have the pleasure. You can blame your allegiance to Valentine for that. Now, let's make a deal. You're gonna tell me some secrets and I'll make sure that you don't end up in the morgue like your boyfriend, Konrad.

[When Luke is about to take something from his pocket, the woman attacks him. They fight and the car alarm starts blaring. When the woman is about to use her seraph blade, we hear growling and roaring. The car is pushed forward a meter or so. Then there's just the sound of the car alarm.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary and Jace are watching a duel between Hodge and a woman.]7

**"Hodge" Luke whispered so no one could hear.**

CLARY: Who is that guy?

JACE: That's Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer. And, more important for us, a former Circle member. After the uprising, Hodge repented and he was sent to live and work here to make amends. But he's forbidden to ever leave the Institute.

[The duel is over. Jace and Clary go to Hodge.]

HODGE: Jocelyn.

CLARY: Uh, I'm Clary. Uh, Jocelyn Fray is my mother.

HODGE: Well, she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her. And she was one of my best friends.

CLARY: She's been kidnapped... by someone named Valentine and his men.

JACE: By the Circle, Hodge.

HODGE: But that's impossible. Valentine's dead and the Circle died with him.

[The Circle mark on Hodge's neck is burning.]

CLARY: What is happening?

HODGE: I swore a vow never to speak of what we did. This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow.

**"Thats barbaric" said Hermione.**

CLARY: We can't torture him, Jace. Is there anyone else we can ask? [Jace shakes his head.]

HODGE: If the Circle really is back... and they've taken Jocelyn... Our leader... our leader of the Circle was Valentine Morgenstern—We thought he wanted to protect humans, like all Shadowhunters. But we never realized the lengths which Valentine was willing to go... the people he was willing to sacrifice. Most of humanity would die if we carried out Valentine's plan.

CLARY: But I... I still don't understand. How does my mother relate to any of this?

HODGE: Jocelyn was a member of the Circle as well.

**"No... No she couldn't be" said Clary weakly.**

**"She left kiddo" said Luke "thats what important".**

CLARY: No. I can't believe it. My mother, she—

HODGE: The important thing is that Jocelyn left the Circle. And so none of this even matters, because Valentine died in a fire years ago.

[Hodge's circle mark is searing and it really hurts Hodge. He falls down.]

JACE: Hodge. Hodge.

CLARY: I'm sorry, but we can't ask you to do this.

JACE: Clary, we don't have a choice. [to Hodge] You understand that, Hodge, right?

**"How could ask him to do that" said Hermione.**

**"For the greater good" said Jace.**

HODGE: Jace... is right. Valentine nearly destroyed the Shadow World and humanity along with it. If he'd gotten the Cup—

CLARY: Wait a minute. My mother told me she hid something from someone. If it's this Cup—

JACE: Clary, the Mortal Cup is the most important object in the Shadow World. Whoever possesses it can create more Shadowhunters.

**"So thats what the cup does" said Ginny.**

HODGE: And in the wrong hands... control demons. If Jocelyn hid the Cup from Valentine, then she's in more danger than you can possibly imagine.

[The circle is burning and Hodge falls onto the ground.]

JACE: Hodge.

CLARY: I hate to make you suffer like this.

HODGE: I'm so sorry. Your mother was only trying to protect you. And now you must protect her. Stop Valentine... before he destroys us all.

[Clary walks away and Jace followes her.]

JACE: Clary, but... Clary, look, will you just calm down?

CLARY: Calm down? Really, calm down? Okay, Jace, you might be some kind of emotionless G.I. Joe, but—

**"Whats a G.I. Joe " asked Sirius.**

JACE: What is a G.I. Joe?

CLARY: A soldier who doesn't understand human emotions, who doesn't know what it's like to lose someone, to lose your own mother.

**Jace flinched.**

JACE: You're right. I never knew my mother.

**Jace glared at the people who gave hm pitying looks.**

CLARY: I didn't know.

JACE: That's precisely my point. You don't know anything about this. You don't know about me, you don't know about my life... but in the Shadow World, no training and no plan gets you killed.

CLARY: Okay, so we know that Valentine is back and wants the Cup, and for some reason he thinks my mother has it.

JACE: Could she? Have the Cup?

CLARY: I don't know.

JACE: Look, Clary, you know about runes. You've drawn them. You... you know something. Think, please.

CLARY: I've tried, Jace, okay? It's just this empty blackness.

JACE: Your memory's been wiped.

CLARY: That's not possible. Is it?

JACE: Absolutely... if you know a warlock.

CLARY: A warlock?

JACE: Yeah, a warlock, Clary. Immortal beings, they're half-demon, half-human. Sometimes their fingers spark.

CLARY: Dot, my mom's assistant, her hands had this purple glow when she opened the wall, and my mom pushed me through and I ended up at the police station.

**"So thats how you know Dot" said Clary to magnus.**

**Magnus nodded.**

JACE: That was a Portal. Dot must have been a warlock. Only warlocks can create them.

CLARY: Wait, so you're saying if we find the real Dot, she could help us find the Cup and get my mom back?

JACE: Unless she's working for Valentine.

CLARY: Even better. She'll lead us right to him. [She walks away.] Where's Simon?

[FRAY RESIDENCE]

[Luke is looking through the burned stuff in Clary's room. The door opens and Luke pulls out his gun. It is Dot.]

LUKE: Where's Clary? What happened to her?

DOT: We sent her through a Portal to you.

LUKE: You sent her through a Portal? Alone? She could be in limbo.

DOT: Well, I didn't have much of a choice. I stayed to help Jocelyn fight Valentine's men and I got thrown through a plate glass window. Who do you think glamoured the house so that the mundane police wouldn't be alerted?

LUKE: Where's Clary? And where's Jocelyn?

DOT: I don't know. All I know is that I sent Clary to the police station. To you. And what exactly are you doing with all that stuff?

LUKE: [putting Dot's tarot cards in a box] I can't have anybody tracking Clary. Including you.

DOT: What's that supposed to mean?

LUKE: It means that this stuff is going back to the station with me, where it's safe. [Dot turns around to leave.] Where are you going?

DOT: To find Clary. They'll come for her next. If anyone can help, it's Magnus Bane.

LUKE: Dot.

DOT: What?

LUKE: You can't trust anybody.

DOT: You're absolutely right.

[Dot walks out.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Simon is sitting on a bed. Izzy walks in with a tray full of breakfast food.]

SIMON: So, um... what happens to humans if they're... [points to his neck] runed?

ISABELLE: They usually die. Sometimes they go crazy. When that happens, we call them the Forsaken. Then we kill them.

SIMON: Right. So the rune on Clary's neck...

ISABELLE: A healing rune. Jace used it to save her life.

SIMON: So Jace knew she was a Shadowhunter?

ISABELLE: He was almost certain.

**"Almost certain" said Clary angrily "You could have killed me"**

**"You would have died if I hadn't" said Jace.**

**Clary flushed.**

[Simon stands up from the bed but Izzy quickly moves in front of him.]

ISABELLE: Where could you possibly be going? [She pushes Simon towards the bed.]

SIMON: To get Clary, to protect her from Jace.

ISABELLE: And why would she need protection from Jace? He's the ultimate protector.

SIMON: What makes Jace so special?

ISABELLE: Fastest, strongest, fiercest. And hello, have you seen the guy?

**"Thanks Iz" said Jace grinning.**

**"Ugh, great you increased his ego even more" said Laina.**

**"Is that possible, I thought it was already at breaking point" said Ginny.**

**Everyone but Jace laughed.**

**Harry was shocked, he never knew Ginny could be so funny.**

SIMON: Yeah, well, uh... sorry I asked.

ISABELLE: Rest easy, hombre. Clary's in good hands. [She sits down on the bed and eats something out of a bowl.] Mmm, don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from.

SIMON: Good to know. Good to know [he plays around with his spoon in the food.]. So the Circle... if they're as bad as they say they are, it's not good for Clary, is it?

ISABELLE: It's not good for any of us.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Jace is looking at a computer screen with some kind of map on it.]

JACE: Where are you, Jocelyn Fray?

[A button that says "restricted" pops up.]

[CHERNOBYL]

[Valentine is watching the unconscious Jocelyn.]

[NYPD]

[Luke is going through the box of stuff he's taken from Clary's room. Vargas throws a file folder on Luke's desk.]

VARGAS: Luke.

LUKE: Hey.

VARGAS: What's the story?

LUKE: Uh, the story...uh...

VARGAS: With Clary. How's she doing?

LUKE: Oh, you talked to Clary?

VARGAS: When she stopped by.

LUKE: Oh, she was here? When?

VARGAS: I don't know. The other day, when you were interviewing those two witnesses.

LUKE: Oh, yeah. You know what? I had so much going on, I had Alaric take her home.

VARGAS: But Clary's okay, right?

LUKE: Yeah.

VARGAS: She said she was upset about a boy, but my instincts tell me there's more to the story.

LUKE: I wouldn't worry about that. You know guys that age, they're idiots.

VARGAS: Just that age?

LUKE: Well, some of us transform ourselves and hide the idiot within.

**Everyone laughed.**

VARGAS: Well, if I ever had a daughter... I'd be running a background check on every boy in sight.

LUKE: Ah, that's some sound police work, Captain.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary, Izzy and Laina are figuring out what Clary is gonna wear.]

CLARY: Is this the least revealing thing you have?

ISABELLE: What? All the naughty bits are covered. A little too much in my opinion.

CLARY: Do you have anyhing I could wear

ADELAINE: I'm a good 10cm shoter than you, nothing of mine will fit you.

CLARY: Where's Simon?

ISABELLE: Who? Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys.

CLARY: So, um... you, Alec and Jace are... what, like, family?

ISABELLE: Translation, you want to know if Jace and I or Lania and Jace are a thing.

CLARY: Why would I care?

**"You so do" said Rose laughing.**

ADELAINE: Because you do.

ISABELLE: Don't worry. In every way, he's like my brother and it is the same for Laina. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side.

CLARY: A few days ago, all I had to worry about was getting into art school. And now...

ISABELLE: Is this the part where I give you the pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?

CLARY: Was that the pep talk?

ISABELLE: Basically. Clary... [she stands up from the bed and runs her hand through Clary's hair] Remember, you were born to do this. No matter what has happened... this is who you are.

CLARY: Not exactly feeling that.

ADELAINE: Yet.

CLARY: Okay, but now we just have to find Dot.

ISABELLE: And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history before he kills us all.

ADELAINE: Great pep talk Iz. Real inspiring.

**Everyone laughed or rolled their eyes.**

ISABELLE: Come on, let's go. Oh, and Simon is kind of nerd-hot.

[NYPD]

LUKE: Hey. Clary was here and we missed her.

ALARIC: When?

LUKE: The other day. I think she saw me talking to the Circle members.

ALARIC: What do we do now?

LUKE: I got a lead I'm gonna check out. You work the Simon Lewis angle. Where Clary goes, Simon's bound to follow.

[THE INSTITUTE]

SIMON: Let's get out of here, just you and me. We can get Dot ourselves.

CLARY: Simon, there are demons out there, okay? Actual demons with tentacles that wanna murder us. Do you know how to kill a demon?

SIMON: I'm an internet search away.

**"It doesn't work that way " Alec said sarcastically.**

CLARY: Simon, I really don't think it's that simple.

SIMON: I bet you it's not that hard.

[Laina pushes a button and a shelf with weapons appears.]

CLARY: Whoa.

JACE: No, Izzy. [He hits Izzy's hand when she's about to touch one of the swords.]

ISABELLE: Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission.

ALEC: I don't approve of this mission.

**Everyone laughed at Alec flushed face.**

ALEC: I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girl does not leave the premises.

CLARY: Hey, my name is not "little girl", okay? I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to find Dot.

**Alec and Laina rolled their eyes.**

**"Your not very considerate" said Ginny to Clary.**

**Clary did not reply.**

JACE: Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary, she's not safe outside alone.

ISABELLE: Jace has a point.

ALEC: Addie?

ADELAINE: You know how much I hate to agree with Jace but as Izzy said he has a point

ALEC: Et tu, Addie? [to Clary] All right, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?

**"You really don't like her do you" said Rose to Alec.**

**"Alec doesn't like anyone" said Jace jokingly.**

**Alec rolled his eyes at him.**

CLARY: We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint, and there's this thrift store that she... [Clary touches her mother's necklace and sees Dot running into the Pandemonium.]

**"Whats up with that necklace" Ron asked.**

**No one replied.**

JACE: What's wrong? What is it?

CLARY: I, um... Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is.

SIMON: Great. I'll drive. [Everyone looks at Simon.] What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something. [He looks down.] You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... right?

[Jace looks at Alec, who smiles.]

JACE: [to Simon] Possibly.

SIMON: Wait... am I gonna die?

**Everyone laughed.**

[PANDEMONIUM]

[Magnus is leading the warlocks into a Portal.]

MAGNUS: Hurry up, warlocks. Last train to salvation.

[Dot runs in.]

DOT: Magnus! Hey. [She touches his shoulder.] Why haven't you answered my messages? Jocelyn's missing and I—

MAGNUS: I've been a little busy protecting our people from certain death.

**"Nice" said Fred.**

DOT: What are you talking about?

MAGNUS: Jocelyn's brilliant plan is screwed. Valentine knows a warlock brewed the potion that put her to sleep. He's hunting warlocks down one by one.

DOT: What, so you're leaving?

MAGNUS: You've always been the quick study, Dorothy. It's our only choice until we know what Valentine is up to. Let's go.

DOT: No, I... I can't. I've been Portaling all over the city looking for Clary and my magic is dangerously low. I need your help.

MAGNUS: Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?

DOT: This isn't us versus them, Magnus. If Valentine gets the Cup, we're all doomed.

**"Well said Dot" said Luke.**

MAGNUS: Valentine can't kill what he can't find. Last chance to save yourself.

[Magnus disappears into the Portal. Then the Portal itself disappears.]

[Dot walks out of the Pandemonium. Valentine's men have been waiting on her. They attack her.]

**"DOT" shrieked Clary.**

[Clary, Simon and the Shadowhunters walk on the street. Clary touches the necklace again. She sees Dot and the Circle members.]

DOT: [in vision] No!

CLARY: Dot. Dot!

[The gang runs to the Pandemonium.]

JACE: Clary! Clary, stop! Where are you going?

CLARY: Two men, Circle members... the same ones who came to my house, who took my mom. They have Dot. They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them!

[In the Pandemonium.]

CLARY: No. She was just trying to help me.

[Clary touches the necklace but she doesn't feel Dot anymore.]

CLARY: Now, she's gone.

SIMON: [touching Clary's shoulder] Clary, I'm sorry.

CLARY: You don't understand. Dot's like my big sister.

ALEC: It's not safe here. We have to go back to the Institute right now.

CLARY: So, what now? Valentine has my mom and Dot, and we're just gonna give up? What about my memories? They can't just be gone?

JACE: There's another option.

**"No" said Izzy.**

**"No " said ALec.**

**"No" said Laina.**

**"Out of the question" said Luke.**

**Jace smirked and everyone else looked at him questioningly.**

ISABELLE: Don't even—

ALEC: Absolutely not.

ADELAINE: Out of the - 

JACE: I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers.

**"Silent Brother" Harry asked.**

CLARY: Who are the Silent Brothers?

JACE: They're Shadowhunters with superior powers.

ISABELLE: Who possess the ability to recover memories.

ALEC: A process that can also kill you, so there's that.

**"Your cheery" said Ron pointing at Alec.**

SIMON: Your bedside manner is abysmal.

ALEC: [to Jace] We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it

**"Great we've found someone who follows rules just a strictly as Mione" said Ginny.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes at her.**

JACE: This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision.

ADELAINE: Asking her to do this isn't fair Jace. She has no idea what she is facing.She is not prepared.

CLARY: If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening. [Everyone is silent.] That settles it.

JACE: See? I told you she's one of us.

[Everyone gets ready to leave. Izzy takes Simon's arm and walks out with him.]

[CITY OF BONES]

[Simon drives the van to a place under a bridge. Everyone gets out of the van.]

SIMON: Yeah, this place isn't creepy. Not at all.

ISABELLE: Don't tell me you're afraid.

SIMON: Are you kidding me? I was born afraid... which sounded a lot better in my head.

**Everyone laughed**

ALEC: Let's check it out.

JACE: [to Clary] Wait here a minute. I wanna see if it's safe.

[Clary and Simon stay behind for a moment.]

SIMON: Why are we doing this? We don't even know these people.

ALEC: [to Jace] Hey. If something goes wrong... if something happens to her, that's on us. You know that, don't you?

JACE: Yeah. And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine gets the Cup before we do. She's lost everything, Alec. I know exactly what that feels like. And what's your problem with her, anyway? Your family always used to welcome strays.

**"You were never a stray Jace" said Alec looking at Jace.**

ALEC: You were never a stray.

JACE: The point is, nothing's changed. [He looks to Izzy and Laina.] We're in this fight together. There's just... one more of us.

ALEC: Don't Addie hear you say that. She will take it as though you are trying replacing Leah.

**"Who's Leah" Remus asked.**

**Laina shook her head.**

JACE: No one could replace Leah

CLARY: [to Simon] I just wish my mom had trusted me enough to tell me about all this. [Simon looks like he disagrees.] What is it? What's wrong?

SIMON: How are you not ultra freaked out by all of this?

CLARY: I guess I just always felt like there was something missing. Some void I couldn't quite explain. Things are finally starting to make sense. But none of it's gonna matter unless I get my mom back.

SIMON: Then let's do that.

JACE: Clary. Come on, it's all clear.

CLARY: Let's go.

[CHERNOBYL]

[Dot is locked up in a cage. Valentine walks towards the cage and looks at Dot.]

VALENTINE: I'd hoped my men could have persuaded you to help us. For someone so old, you're not too wise, are you? See, it's very simple. Reverse Jocelyn's spell and you'll be free to live your... wasteful, warlock life.

DOT: You're a liar. You'd never let me go. But I swear, it wasn't me. I can't break the spell.

[Valentine looks at the syringes on the table and takes one.]

VALENTINE: Who did it then? [He puts the syringe back and takes another one.] I want the warlock's name. See, Jocelyn may be unreachable, but her daughter is still out there. You must wanna help the girl, right? Maybe a little medicine will trigger your memory, hmm?

[Valentine grabs Dot through the bars and injects something in her neck.]

**Everyone gasps**

DOT: No!

VALENTINE: Shh.

[CITY OF BONES]

JACE: You have to understand, the Silent Brothers are not like us.

CLARY: They lack your charm and superior people skills?

**Ginny and Harry snorted.**

JACE: Yeah, most people do. Brothers communicate without using words, using just their thoughts.

CLARY: That doesn't sound so bad.

JACE: Don't let their silence fool you. They'll hold the Soul-Sword to your head, and with its blade, carve the truth from your mind. If you're not strong enough, you will die.

**"Nice" said Ron sarcastically.**

CLARY: I take it back. That sounds level ten bad.

JACE: Clary, you should know, the pain will be excruciating. You don't have to—

CLARY: I'll do anything. Walk through fire, battle demons, whatever it takes. I have to get my mom back. I can't... I won't lose her.

JACE: You won't. We won't.

[They all see a skull on the front door.]

CLARY: I can do this.

SIMON: Yeah, you can. You're Clary freakin' Fray. You can do anything.

**"Thanks Simon" said Clary.**

JACE: [holding Simon back] All right, hold up.

SIMON: Surprise, surprise. No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man.

**Everyone smiled or laughed.**

[Izzy laughs.]

JACE: You're not that funny. But by all means, go ahead. [Simon walks up to the door.] Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die.

SIMON: Problem is, now I don't trust you.

ALEC: He's not lying.

ISABELLE: Now. He was before.

**Everyone chuckled.**

ALEC: The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please...

**"Your bedside manner really is abysmal" said Fred laughing.**

ISABELLE: The Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane.

JACE: Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy.

SIMON: Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class.

ALEC: [pointing to Simon] I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter.

ADELAINE: I'll join you big brother

CLARY: [to Simon] I don't wanna leave you.

SIMON: Go be a badass Shadowhunter, all right? Get your memories back, save your mother. I'll be right here... guarding the entrance to hell.

[Clary and Simon hug.]

JACE: Clary, you don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting.

SIMON: You got this.

ISABELLE: [to Simon] They're getting to be quite the team. Amusing.

SIMON: No, not really.

**Ginny and Rose smiled to themselves.**

[NYPD]

[Luke places some papers on the tarot cards in the desk drawer and closes it. Vargas walks up to Luke and shows him a picture of a dead witness.]

VARGAS: Got this from the shift commander. One of your witnesses turned up dead outside an abandoned church. [She points to another picture.] Then there's this.

[The woman Luke attacked before is laying in a pool of blood.]

LUKE: Mmm.

VARGAS: Your other witness winds up dead inside a parking garage. Look, I don't know what tore into this woman, and I really don't know what happened to that car. [She shows a picture with scratch marks on the car.]

LUKE: Looks like the demonic murder crew's taking out their witnesses one by one.

VARGAS: You sure that's all it is?

LUKE: Oh, come on, Captain. You've got no reason to doubt me.

VARGAS: Don't give me one.

ALARIC: [to Luke after Vargas has walked away] You're supposed to stay under the radar.

LUKE: It was self-defense. You know I'm on the right side of things.

ALARIC: I know that. I'm not sure our friends agree. If you wanna smooth things over, I suggest you find Clary soon... or they will.

LUKE: I will. No one knows her better than I do.

[CITY OF BONES]

[Jace and Clary walk down some stairs. It looks like a dark dungeon. To create more light, Jace activates a stone with light in his hand.]

CLARY: What is that?

**"Witchlight" said Izzy.**

JACE: It's witchlight. We carry it around to remind us that light can be found in even the darkest of places. And it's cooler than a flashlight. Here. [Jace hands over the witchlight to Clary and points in the right direction.]

[They walk up to a statue of an Angel, holding the Cup.]

CLARY: Is that meant to be the Mortal Cup?

JACE: Yeah.

[Clary shines the light over some writings on the sword; "Nephilim facilis descensus averni."]

CLARY: What's that say?

JACE: It's the Shadowhunter creed. "Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies."

**"Thats not it" Hermione said.**

**All the Shadowhunter and Luke snorted.**

CLARY: My Latin's pretty rusty, but I'm almost positive that's not what that says.

JACE: "For Shadowhunters the descent into hell is easy."

**"Thats cheery" said Ron.**

**Fred hummed in agreement.**

CLARY: That should be a postcard.

JACE: It's this way.

[Jace puts the witchlight back in his jacket.]

CLARY: I'm sorry... about what I said before about your mom. I didn't know.

JACE: It's cute. You assume I have feelings. I don't. Save the apologies for the mundanes. Everyone has a sad song. My mother died when I was a baby. My father died when I was ten.

**"Stop those pitying looks"Jace snarled.**

CLARY: I'm so sorry. Wait, is he... is he buried here?

JACE: No. Circle members are considered traitors. They forfeit their right to be buried here.

CLARY: Your dad was in the Circle, too?

JACE: My father tried to do the right thing and leave the Circle and it cost him his life.

CLARY: That's why you're doing all this, why you're helping me.

JACE: Valentine and his people need to pay. I'm gonna make them pay.

[Clary takes Jace's hand.]

CLARY: For, um... for what it's worth... I'm still sorry.

JACE: No more "I'm sorry's". You're a Shadowhunter now.

[Jace and Clary, holding hands, walk up to a circle of light. A rune is set in stone in the middle.]

CLARY: I've drawn this before. But I don't know what it means.

**"Clairvoyance" Laina said.**

JACE: It means "clairvoyance".

[Suddenly, the torches behind them light up and the Silent Brothers appear. Their eyes and lips are sewn shut.]

SILENT BROTHER: Shadowhunters...

[CITY OF BONES]

SILENT BROTHER: Come into the circle. [Clary does so.] Step away, Jace Wayland.

JACE: I'll be right here. [He walks away.]

SILENT BROTHER: The search of your unconscious... is a perilous one.

CLARY: Please... my memories were blocked. I have to get them back.

SILENT BROTHER: If you are not strong enough... the Soul-Sword will kill you.

[Clary thinks of people dear to her.]

JOCELYN: You're more powerful than you know.

SIMON: Clary freakin' Fray, you can do anything.

ISABELLE: Remember you were born to do this.

JACE: You're one of us, you're a Shadowhunter.

**"Montage of inspiration" Ginny whispered to Harry under her breath.**

**Harry chuckled.**

[Clary looks determined.]

CLARY: I'm ready.

[The Silent Brother nods.]

[OUTSIDE OF THE CITY OF BONES]

[Simon is warming his hands by a fire.]

SIMON: So, is cracking someone's mind open supposed to take this long? Maybe we, or... you should go check?

ADELAINE: Don't worry Jace has it covered.

ISABELLE: Take my word for it. The Silent Brothers are quite unpleasant.

**"Helpful Iz" said Laina, shaking her head.**

SIMON: [shakes his head] That's not helping. Not at all. What if Clary can't handle the Brothers? What does that—

ALEC: It literally never stops talking.

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: Is he always so charming?

ISABELLE: Firstborn. Heavy is the head that wears the crown.

SIMON: Mmm. I feel his pain. Only son. Mother wants me to be a CPA.

ISABELLE: Hmm. And you? What do you want?

SIMON: Me? Um... well, I'm in a band.

ISABELLE: Yeah? What type of music? Let me guess. Indie rock?

**Laina rolls her eyes at the screen.**

[Laina rolls her eyes]

SIMON: Yeah.

ISABELLE: Got anything on your phone?

SIMON: I do. We recorded our last set. We killed it, it's... I left my phone in the van.

ISABELLE: Let's go get it.

SIMON: Yeah.

ISABELLE: Yeah.

ALEC: Where is it going?

**"It" said Clary angrily "Simon is not an it' Alec"**

**"Shut up little girl" said Alec.**

**"My name is not - "**

**"Shut up the both of you" said Rose.**

ISABELLE: We'll be right back. What? He passes the time

**Simon blushed and everyone else laughed.**

SIMON: I can hear you guys, you know?

[IN THE VAN]

[Simon's cell phone chimes. It's a message from Maureen that reads "Still on for rehearsal tonight, right?"

SIMON: [to Izzy] Just a second.

ISABELLE: Yeah?

SIMON: Um, uh, trying to pick the right clip.

[Outside the van, something rattles.]

ISABELLE: What was that? I'll be right back. Whatever you do, do not leave the van.

SIMON: Got it, yeah. I'm not going anywhere. [He locks the door.]

[Simon puts on his headphones and plays some music. Suddenly, two hands grab him from behind.

**Everyone gasped**

[CITY OF BONES]

SILENT BROTHER: The Soul-Sword reveals all.

[The Soul-Sword floats above Clary's head and comes down. It lands on her forehead and Clary closes her eyes. A memory pops up.]

CLARY: [laying on her bed, talking on the phone] No way. Really? Huh.

[Footsteps approach.]

CLARY: [on her phone] Simon, I gotta go.

[Jocelyn grabs Luke's arm when he walks into Clary's room.]

JOCELYN: Luke... no.

LUKE: All this lying is destroying you. Stop blocking her memory and tell her the truth.

**"You tried to get her to tell me the truth"said Clary to Luke.**

**Luke nodded.**

JOCELYN: I can't. You know I can't.

LUKE: You're just delaying the inevitable. Clary's a Shadowhunter. There's nothing you can do to change that.

JOCELYN: This world is too dangerous. If anyone knew who she really was, the risks would be a hundred times greater.

LUKE: What happens when she finds out the truth on her own? And then what?

JOCELYN: I won't let that happen. If she ever learns about her father... if she ever finds out that her father is Valentine...

**"WHAT" said everyone but Luke.**

**"You knew" said Clary angrily.**

**"I'm sorry kiddo"**

[Back in present time, Clary gasps and the Soul-Sword lifts up.]

CLARY: Wait... wait, where are they going? We aren't done. We can't be done.

JACE: Clary, do you know where the Cup is?

CLARY: No.

SILENT BROTHER: Only fragments of her memory were accessible to us.

CLARY: It can't be true... what I saw.

SILENT BROTHER: Your memory does not lie. You must accept what has been revealed.

CLARY: I can't... I can't.

JACE: What is it? What did you see?

CLARY: My mother lied to me. She lied all these years about my father.

JACE: About your father? What about your father?

CLARY: My father... my father is Valentine.

[Clary runs out of the dungeon and Jace follows her.]

[CHERNOBYL]

[Dot sits in her cage. Her hands are chained behind her back. She uses magic to break the chains.]

DOT: Ah!

[Dot breaks open the lock of the cage with her magic, but she is weakened.]

DOT: Jocelyn. [Dot looks at the unconscious Jocelyn.] Jocelyn, I know you can hear me. Clary is fine. She's so brave... and strong. And she won't... Clary won't let Valentine win. I'm so sorry.

[A Circle member, Pangborn, attacks Dot.]

PANGBORN: Magic a little rusty, warlock? Should've learned how to fight like the rest of us!

[Dot is able to grab a syringe from the table and pushes it into the man's neck. Valentine walks in.]

VALENTINE: [to Pangborn] You were a loyal follower. A brilliant soldier. I won't forget your sacrifice.

[Valentine injects Pangborn with the serum that's in the syringe.]

VALENTINE: [to Dot] You were right, warlock. I was never gonna let you go.

[Valentine has taken a seraph blade and pulls Dot's hair. Dot screams.]

**Everyone one looked at the screen frightened.**

[CITY OF BONES]

[Jace and Clary walk out of the dungeon.]

ALEC: What happened? What did you find out?

JACE: Valentine is Clary's father.

ALEC: Wait a minute. You're telling me this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's Valentine's daughter? Did it occur to you that she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan?

**"Really Alec" said Jace to Alec angrily.**

JACE: That's enough, Alec.

CLARY: Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped? Or... or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really? [She realizes Simon and Izzy aren't there.] Where's Simon? [to Izzy] Where's Simon?

ISABELLE: I told him to stay in the van. I've searched everywhere.

CLARY: He's gone?

ISABELLE: I can't find him.

CLARY: You were supposed to protect him! Simon!

JACE: Ugh, these mundanes are killing me.

**Alec snorted.**

[Clary runs up to the van. The door stands wide open.]

CLARY: Simon? No. Simon!

RAPHAEL: Is that the mundane's name?

[Everyone turns around and they see Raphael and a woman standing on the bridge. Simon is hanging upside down.

**"Raphael" said Magnus softly. Only Alec heard him.**

**"You know him?" asked Alec.**

**Magnus nodded.**

RAPHAEL: I'm afraid Simon's coming with us.

CLARY: No! No, he's not a part of this.

JACE: And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him.

ADELAINE: Careful. We'd be violating the Accords.

**"Rules" said Clary angrily "Simon has just been kidnapped and your worried about rules"**

**"The accords are the agreements between downworlders and shadowhunters. They are the only thing that keeps the peace in the Shadow world. If we break the what makes us better than the vamps that kidnapped your mundie boyfriend" said Laina glaring at Clary.**

RAPHAEL: I'm afraid your little girlfriend quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people.

SIMON: Clary!

CLARY: Simon... no! [The vampires disappear with Simon.] Simon! Simon! Simon! Simon!

**"Simon" screamed clary.**

**"Next episode" said the voice.**


	8. Dead Man's party

[THE INSTITUTE]

CLARY: I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than... than what you people call mundanes?

ISABELLE: Because we protect humans.

CLARY: You're right. Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van. Great job, guys. You rock.

ALEC: There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense.

**"Really Alec" said Rose.**

**He simply shrugged his shoulders.**

ISABELLE: Alec, not now.

JACE: Look, they won't do anything to Simon. They just wanted to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it.

CLARY: But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, "Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hid on, like the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone". What am I supposed to do now?

**"Planet Bongo" said Ginny laughing.**

ALEC: We have to report to the Clave.

JACE: Great.

ALEC: They have to know we've learned about Valentine.

CLARY: What, that he's my father? Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon

**"You do realise not everything is about you" said Laina "It's all connected. There is a bigger picture, that the version of you in the screen does not see"**

**"Ye the version of me in the screen" said Clary annoyed "Not this version of me. I can't control anything she does"**

**"This is what you would have done if we had not been transported here" said Laina.**

JACE: Clary, it's all connected. The vamps want the Cup.

CLARY: Why? It makes new Shadowhunters.

ALEC: Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself.

ISABELLE: Plus, it controls demons.

JACE: They'll propose a trade. Simon for the Cup.

CLARY: So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup. Either way, I lose someone I love. What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?

**"Not all about you" chimed Laina.**

**Jace, Luke and Clary glared at her.**

ADELAINE: So, this just doesn't matter to you?

CLARY: Yes, of course, it matters! Listen... when you saved my life... I put my trust in you. Now, I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight.

ISABELLE: It's true. She was raised as a mundane.

ALEC: [to Izzy] What are you, her spokesman now?

CLARY: I don't need a spokesman, I need a plan.

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Simon is locked in a room. He looks through the glass and pounds on the door.]

SIMON: Hello! Anyone? I'm just an accounting student. I have no value to anyone. And I barely saw your faces, so if you let me go, I couldn't even identify you. Not that I would, 'cause you guys are vampires! Who would believe me? I didn't even know you guys existed until yesterday! Is anyone there?

**Everyone but Clary, Molly, hermione and Remus laughed at Simons ranting.**

[Raphael appears on the other side of the door. Simon falls back. Raphael walks in.]

SIMON: If your goal was to scare the crap out of me, mission accomplished!

[Raphael slams the door behind him.]

SIMON: And as far as I'm concerned... you can have it out with those Shadowhunters. Especially, the blonde one.

**"Thanks mundie" said Jace sarcastically.**

[Raphael comes closer and Simon backs out until he is closed in between Raphael and a coffin.]

SIMON: You know, you don't need me.

RAPHAEL: On the contrary, I do. [He growls and shows his teeth.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

CLARY: Uh, look at all this stuff, these screens. I mean, can any of this help me find Simon? Where is he, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?

**Alec scoffed.**

JACE: Actually, no. That was Camille's outfit, right?

ADELAINE: Ye it was, they're locals.

ISABELLE: They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street.

CLARY: And we came back here? Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on.

ALEC: We need a Clave resolution for that.

**"Really"said Clary angrily " Simon has been kidnapped by vampires and you are worried about rules"**

**"Unless you think that the five of us are good enough to start a war with the vampires and somehow manage to stay alive, than sure let's go" said Alec dryly "But we are not"**

ISABELLE: The five of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves.

ALEC: And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not

**Magnus sighed he thought that this Shadowhunter was different to the rest.**

**"Say that again Shadowhunter" snarled Maia, her eyes lighting up.**

**"Maia calm down" said Luke.**

**"Did you hear what he said Luke?" growled Maia.**

**"ye but you will not be doing anyone any good by wolfing out" replied Luke.**

**"Umm I'm sorry" said Alec awkwardly.**

ISABELLE: Alec, you can't stomp on all the Downworlders.

ALEC: Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently.

**Alec, Laina and Jace all snorted.**

JACE: Right?

[Alec and Jace both look at Izzy and she smiles.]

[Lania hesitates before smiling]

**"Why did you hesitate" asked Rose.**

**Lania just flushed.**

CLARY: "Seelies"?

JACE: Like faeries. The Fair Folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves... anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term.

ALEC: Izzy can tell you all about them. She's got a thing.

ISABELLE: We've all got our things, don't we?

CLARY: Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself.

JACE: Clary, you're gonna get yourself killed. Clary. Simon, too.

[Clary stops walking away. She comes back.]

CLARY: Then help me. While we consider other options, my best friend is suffering. Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?

**"Just being mundane" said Laina laughing.**

**Clary rolled her eyes at her.**

JACE: Clary's right. They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now.

ALEC: This is a bad idea. I—

JACE: What, have you got a better one? Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie. That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it. Come on.

ISABELLE: Hard to argue with that.

ALEC: Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going. 

ADELAINE: Alec is right we need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them and someone will definitely see if we get them from here.

JACE: I know where to get what we need.

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Simon is pushed into a living room by Raphael.]

SIMON: So how does this end? Do I, uh... do I get out of here or what?

RAPHAEL: The answer to that is above my paygrade.

SIMON: Paygrade? They... they pay vampires?

RAPHAEL: Let's just say we invest early and often.

[Simon walks around in the room and hits a statue.]

SIMON: Ow!

RAPHAEL: Sit down. [Simon keeps walking and looking around.] Why won't you sit? I really hate fidgeting.

SIMON: I'm just, uh... just looking.

RAPHAEL: For a way out? Ooh. There isn't one.

SIMON: I mean, all the, uh... the cool stuff you guys collect. Steal. [He has picked up a vase and imitates a horn.] It's—whatever.

RAPHAEL: Leonidas the First has been trying to peddle that junk for years. Museums make you prove antiquities are legit these days.

[Simon sees a dagger.]

SIMON: Yeah, naturally.

RAPHAEL: When they ask where you got it, what do you say? It's not against the law to rob my own grave.

**A few people laughed trying to diffuse the tension.**

[Simon grabs the dagger and throws it into Raphael's chest. Raphael chuckles.]

SIMON: Oh, my God.

RAPHAEL: [takes out the dagger] Oh, please. Honestly, I just got this jacket. There's no way out. You're a hostage, so accept it.

SIMON: I'm a hostage? That means you won't kill me, yeah?

[Camille walks in.]

CAMILLE: Won't kill you? Who said that? Raphael. Oh, look. How sweet. You're bleeding. [Camille touches the blood on Simon's forehead and licks her finger.] I am so looking forward to getting to know you.

**"Is that Camille" asked Ron.**

**"Ye" replied Izzy.**

[GRAVEYARD]

[Jace, Alec, Izzy and Clary arrive with the van at the graveyard to pick up weapons for their mission.]

ALEC: Whose grave is it?

ISABELLE: Mary Milligan, born January 10th, 1802. Died January 10th, 1878.

JACE: All right, Alec, let's go.

CLARY: Wait, what are we looking for?

ISABELLE: Cache of weapons.

JACE: Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan.

CLARY: Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?

ISABELLE: Because all of the ancient religions recognize demons. Or at least they used to.

ALEC: They forgot about the thread because we've been here to protect them. Typical mundane failure of imagination.

**Izzy and Laina rolled their eyes at their brother.**

ADELAINE: Are you actually saying we did too good a job? You just can't let up, can you? Unbelievable big brother.

JACE: You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel? [to Clary] We couldn't gear up at the Institute, but we know our ancestors left a cache around here someplace. We'll find it.

CLARY: I always wondered where my dad was buried. I used to wish he was still alive. Be careful what you wish for.

JACE: This isn't your fault.

CLARY: This is all my fault.

[Izzy's cell phone chimes.]

ISABELLE: Excellent. He's home. I'm outta here.

CLARY: Wait, aren't you coming with us?

ISABELLE: Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair.

JACE: Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

ADELAINE: Because that means so much

ALEC: Jace... over here.

JACE: Yeah, coming. [to Clary] Are you gonna be all right?

CLARY: Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just, um... Just give me a minute, okay?

JACE: Okay. [Jace goes to Alec] Yeah?

ALEC: We're crossing a line into vamp territory.

JACE: That's the point. Come on, Alec, cheer up. It's going to be fun.

ALEC: Damn it, Jace, just... think this through. You don't even like this guy. This isn't about the mundane, this is about Clary. What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?

**Everyone but Molly, Jace and Clary snorted.**

JACE: Wow, um, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it.

ALEC: [grabs Jace before he can walk away] That's the problem. You're not listening. Not to this or anything else I've said tonight. You don't even know this girl. Why do you trust her?

**"He's right though" said Izzy. This earned her some weird looks. " Alec is your parabatai Jace and he is the acting head of the institute, you really should listen to him"**

**Laine nodded in agreement.**

**Jace looked a bit embarrassed.**

JACE: Is this about her being Valentine's daughter? Haven't we been through this? Alec, look at me. You can trust her, or not. I don't care. That's not my business. But if you don't trust me—

**"How dare you" shrieked Laina "Jace Wayland you do not - "**

**"Laina" said Alec grabbing her arm"its okay".**

CLARY: Jace! Alec! I think I found it! Mary Milligan!

[Clary brushes some of the dirt off the headstone. Alec and Jace arrive.]

CLARY: Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?

**"Some who serves a cause greater than themselves" said Laina.**

ALEC: Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves.

**A few people laugh.**

JACE: At least she is now. Abracadabra.

CLARY: Wait, you people actually say that?

**All the Shadowhunter and Luke snort.**

JACE: No, Clary, we don't.

[Jace traces the angelic rune on the grave with his stele. Alec and Jace open up the grave. Inside, we see swords and steles.]

**"Brilliant" said Ginny.**

CLARY: Wow. Where's Mrs. Milligan?

[Clary picks up a blade.]

ALEC: Don't touch that. You don't know how to use it.

CLARY: What, like at Pandemonium when I killed that demon?

ALEC: You didn't kill it. Addie here did all the hard work, you just held the blade.

JACE: Alec. I'm gonna show her the right way to use it. Do you see what you need in here?

ALEC: No. There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. I gotta go.

ADELAINE: I've got to get my knives. I'll go with him.

JACE: Well, how are you gonna get back in the Institute.

ALEC: Go in the back. Won't bother us if it's just the two of us.

JACE: Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here.

[Alec hesitates and turns around back to Jace. Laina watches warily.]

ALEC: Hey... I understand what we need to do. And I trust you, parabatai, but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said.

JACE: It's already forgotten. [They do a handshake.] I'll see you at dawn.

ALEC: At dawn.

**"Bromance" says Rose laughing. Ginny joins in.**

[Alec and Laina walks away and now Jace and Clary are alone.]

JACE: Okay, let me show you how to use this thing. Now, it knows you're a Shadowhunter, so it wants to respond. But you have to be firm with it. Let it know who's boss.

[Jace stands behind Clary and lays his hand on her hand, on the sword.]

**"Oh, by the angle this is the most ... ugh flirting I have ever seen" said Izzy disgusted.**

**Everyone laughs at Jace and Clary's flushed faces.**

JACE: There. You make it a part of yourself and it a part of you. Now, the blade never dims. It's saying you belong together.

CLARY: How does it know?

JACE: 'Cause you're part angel, Clary... like all Shadowhunters.

[They push the blade forwards and it's like the air moves.]

**Izzy, Maia and Laina fake gag.**

JACE: You understand?

CLARY: Not even a little.

JACE: You'll get there. It's not something you understand in your mind. It's something you know because it's pulsing through your body. It's in your blood.

[Clary lets the air pulsate.]

CLARY: Could I even do this without you?

JACE: You just did.

CLARY: But it... felt like you were still with me.

JACE: I am. I will be. We... we will be... there for you.

**"Thats disgusting" says Ginny.**

[Jace interrupts their romantic tension by walking to the grave. Clary follows.]

CLARY: How do you know they'll come back?

JACE: Who? Alec, Laina and Izzy?

CLARY: Yeah.

JACE: We were raised together. They're basically my brother and sisters.

CLARY: You know Alec doesn't like me, right? And I am pretty sure Adelaine doesn't either.

JACE: Alec doesn't like anybody. And Laina likes, like 12 people who aren't family .

**Everyone but Alec and Laina laugh.**

CLARY: Why would Alec help me?

JACE: Did you hear what he called me just then? We're parabatai. [Jace closes up the grave.] There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have. We're bound together for life. Bound to fight together, to protect each other. In battle, our hearts beat as one. If one of use were to die... a part of the other would die inside as well. He'll be here, Clary. Are you ready?

**"That's really deep" said Ron in surprise.**

**"If one parabatai dies does a part of the other actually die as well" asked Remus.**

**" Yes" said Laina sadly. " It's the greatest pain a Shadowhunter can feel"**

**"How would you know" asked Clary.**

**Alec glared at her but Laina puts a hand on his arm.**

**"my parabatai died about a year ago" said Laina.**

**"Leah" Hermione said softly.**

**Laina nodded. She ignored all the sympathetic looks.**

CLARY: I'm ready.

JACE: You look ready.

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Simon is pacing in front of Camille and Raphael.]

SIMON: I hate throwing things. I don't... I literally hate throwing things. Even at my own Bar Mitzvah, I wouldn't throw spitballs at a gray table. I mean... I would never throw things, honest to God! Oh, God. You guys can't say God, right?

**Everyone laughs.**

**"They can" said Luke in between chuckles.**

RAPHAEL: For God's sake, what are you trying to say?

SIMON: I didn't... I didn't mean to throw that thing.

CAMILLE: Of course you did, darling. That's what makes you so amusing.

RAPHAEL: I don't find any of this amusing.

SIMON: Me neither. I can't say how sorry I am. I can pay to have the whole thing—

[Camille snaps her fingers and time stops moving for Simon.]

RAPHAEL: Thank you. The living are so exhausting.

CAMILLE: But this one will be useful.

RAPHAEL: I don't know. I'm not sure breaking the Accords was the best idea. If you'll forgive me for saying so.

CAMILLE: I'll forgive, but I won't agree. You know as well as I do Clary Fairchild will come after her dearest friend... or whatever he is. All we have to do is take her. Either she has the Cup or we'll make her tell us where it is.

RAPHAEL: She'll bring those Shadowhunters with her.

CAMILLE: They won't get past the front door. Even if they do, we've got them vastly outnumbered. Have you ever tasted Shadowhunter blood? It's heavenly.

**Everyone squirmed at what Camille said.**

**"Shes a psychopath" said Ron.**

RAPHAEL: I wouldn't know. Let's stick to the subject. Isn't this the wrong time to be antagonizing the Clave? They're our best hope if Valentine really does make a comeback.

CAMILLE: How much longer have I been at this than you?

RAPHAEL: Three, four-hundred—

CAMILLE: You weren't supposed to answer that. Suffice to say, she who controls the Mortal Cup, controls the Shadow World. [She touches Simon when she walks past him.] He's a tasty little morsel. Don't you think?

RAPHAEL: Camille, him?

CAMILLE: Remember chocolates? Sometimes the plainest candy shell has the tastiest center. We'll see.

[Camille snaps her fingers and time is no longer frozen for Simon.]

SIMON: ...so I'd be happy to pay for a whole new jacket.

[Raphael scoffs and walks away.]

CAMILLE: Don't worry, my little caramel. Everything will be just fine.

**Simon looks at the screen terrified.**

[MELIORN'S HUT]

[Izzy walks into the tent.]

ISABELLE: Meliorn?

MELIORN: Isabelle.

ISABELLE: Have you missed me?

MELIORN: You know I have.

[They kiss.]

**"I do not need to see that" said Alec in disgust.**

MELIORN: I thought you'd be busy tonight.

ISABELLE: The only thing I have to do is you. [She unzips her dress.]

**Izzy flushes. Alec, Laina and Jace look slightly green.An Molly looks at the screen in disprovable.**

MELIORN: Really? Why aren't you all out looking for Valentine's daughter?

ISABELLE: We're not looking.

MELIORN: So you found her? [Meliorn kisses Izzy's neck. She closes her eyes.] That's not an answer.

**"Ewwww" said Laina. She covered her eyes.**

ISABELLE: Is this?

MELIORN: No, but it's clear enough. Does she have the Mortal Cup?

ISABELLE: Who?

MELIORN: Jocelyn's daughter.

ISABELLE: Meliorn, are you trying to get information out of me?

MELIORN: Yes.

**"Seelies Can't lie" said Magnus so** **ftly.**

[Izzy lays down on the bed.]

ISABELLE: And if I had some questions for you?

MELIORN: I'd have to answer. You know that. [He kisses her stomach.] Seelies can't lie.

ISABELLE: But they can evade.

MELIORN: And distract.

[Izzy rolls on top.]

ISABELLE: Yes, they certainly can.

[They kiss again.]

**"Thats was disturbing" said Jace.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec opens the shelf full of weapons and takes a bow and arrows.]

ADELAINE: I'm going to get my knives

[Alec nods]

[HARDTAIL, BAR]

[Clary and Jace walk up to a club.]

CLARY: You wanna kill time at a biker bar?

JACE: We can't move on the vamps until sunrise. Plus, there's something I need in here.

CLARY: What, a drink?

JACE: I don't drink.

CLARY: We need to save Simon, not hang around a bunch of posers. [Jace chuckles.] Jace, it's not funny.

JACE: It's kinda funny.

CLARY: Shouldn't you be teaching me how to fight vampires or something?

JACE: Do me a favor. Look over there. [He points.] What do you see?

CLARY: A lot of people. Waitress, people making out.

JACE: Focus on the couple. Now, concentrate on seeing through.

CLARY: Through?

JACE: There are layers to reality. You can peel them away. See the Shadow World.

CLARY: Maybe you can.

JACE: Don't just use your mind. Use your whole self. Relax into it.

CLARY: Oh, my God.

[Clary sees how the couple bites each other in the neck.]

CLARY: They're vampires.

[Another biker dude walks in.]

JACE: Check out that guy. He's got something.

CLARY: What? Fleas?

**Everyone chuckles.**

JACE: Now, now.

BIKER: [to someone behind the bar] Here you go.

JACE: [to Clary] Bet you can't handle his charm.

CLARY: Charm? Are you kidding me?

**Everyone who knows what 'charm' jace is talking about laughs.**

JACE: You really wanna help find Simon? Go on, go compliment him on his motorcycle. They like that.

[Clary goes to the biker guy.]

CLARY: Hi. I've been wondering who owns this awesome bike.

BIKER: Well, hey, baby. You like to ride?

[The biker holds up his right hand and makes a certain movement with his fingers. It's like Clary is hypnotized by it; it's an encanto. The biker changes into a vampire.]

**"Oh" said Hermione in fascination.**

VAMPIRE: You know you smell like a freakin' angel, right? But without all that Shadowhunter rune crap all over you.

[Jace watches them closely.]

VAMPIRE: Much better look, right?

CLARY: Right.

VAMPIRE: I don't know what the hell you are, angel doll, but you're one tasty treat.

CLARY: [chuckles] Thank you.

[The vampire whispers something in Clary's ear.]

**Clary gags.**

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Camille and Simon are sitting on the sofa. Camille has encantoed Simon. They kiss.]

**"EWW" said Smion.**

CAMILLE: Would you like to help me?

SIMON: Yes. Anything.

CAMILLE: Could you tell me where to find the Mortal Cup?

SIMON: I wish I could... but I don't know.

CAMILLE: Clary knows.

SIMON: No, she doesn't.

[They kiss again. Camille follows Simon's neck with one of her nails.]

CAMILLE: What if she didn't tell you?

SIMON: No. That's not it. Why do you think we went to the City of Bones? She's trying to find a way to remember, but they said it's like someone erased her whole past. Some kind of spell or something.

CAMILLE: [to herself] Damn Magnus Bane.

SIMON: What's Magnus Bane?

[Camille takes a pitcher with red juice in it and a glass from the bar.]

CAMILLE: Nothing, darling. Bloody Mary? Original recipe.

**Everyone looks a bit green.**

[MELIORN'S HUT]

[Izzy rolls over and now she's laying next to Meliorn.]

ISABELLE: I missed you when you were in Idris. What's the Clave like?

MELIORN: I learned how Shadowhunters really feel about us. It's bad enough not to have a vote. It's worse to be treated as inferiors. They act as if Seelies aren't half-angel, too.

**All the Shadowhunter look down at Maia's accusing glare.**

ISABELLE: But you're also half-demon.

MELIORN: You think that makes us a lesser people?

ISABELLE: No, are you kidding? Some of us like a little spice. Not all Shadowhunters are alike. Don't you trust me?

MELIORN: No, not really.

ISABELLE: I love that you can't lie. Of course, you don't trust me. But should I trust you?

MELIORN: To do what?

ISABELLE: Oh, I don't know. Not fool around with anyone else? Teasing. Anyway, I know you've been seeing Camille.

MELIORN: How?

ISABELLE: So, you are seeing Camille.

MELIORN: She is very attractive.

**"How do you not have problem with the fact that he is seeing someone else" said Ginny.**

**"We are not really in a relationship" said Izzy.  
**

**molly looks appalled.**

ISABELLE: No, no. I totally get it. But how does that work? Talk about Shadow World enemies. Seelies and vampires don't really speak to each other unless they have to. How do you two manage it?

[Meliorn kisses Izzy. He wants to kiss her again but she leans back.]

ISABELLE: So do you go to her place?

MELIORN: Sometimes...

ISABELLE: Mmm, that's so brave. A Seelie can't exactly walk in the front door. So how would you get in to the Hotel DuMort?

MELIORN: How would you?

ISABELLE: I asked first.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec is runing some arrows. Hodge walks up to him.]

HODGE: Alec.

[Alec is surprised and quickly turns around, putting the arrow on the table.]

HODGE: Didn't know you were here.

ALEC: Yeah, no, I, uh...

**"Great lying skills big bro" said Izzy.**

**Everyone but Alec laughs.**

HODGE: Don't tell me. I don't wanna have to report you.

**"This is why I love hodge" said Laina grinning.**

ALEC: It's just that, you know, Clary is—

HODGE: That girl is Valentine's—

[Hodge's rune is searing.]

HODGE: The monster's daughter. There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right? I'll leave you to it.

**"Hodge blames me" thought Clary sadly.**

ALEC: Hodge? Thank you.

HODGE: You remind me of me, Alec. A loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one.

**ALec looks down at that.**

[Alec scoffs.] 

HODGE: Hey... Don't make the same mistakes I did. Look where it got me.

[HARDTAIL, BAR]

VAMPIRE: Do you wanna jump on the bike, baby?

CLARY: Yeah.

VAMPIRE: All right. Careful. [They sit down on the bike.]

CLARY: Ooh, yeah.

[Jace walks up to them.]

JACE: Hey. You having fun with my girl?

VAMPIRE: Piss off, Shadowhunter.

CLARY: Brad's gonna take me for a ride.

VAMPIRE: That's right.

JACE: That's not gonna happen.

VAMPIRE: You heard the lady. Step aside.

[Brad pushes Jace. The motorcycle keys are dangling in Brad's hand.]

JACE: Don't move, Clary.

[Brad is about to punch Jace, but he is faster and appears behind the vampire.]

JACE: Yoo-hoo, Romeo.

[Jace punches Brad and the keys fly out of his hand. Quickly Jace catches them. More vampires stand up from their booths and tables.]

JACE: As you were.

[Jace jumps on the motorcycle.]

CLARY: Jace, what...

[Jace and Clary ride out of the bar with the motorcycle.]

CLARY: Why did you let him do that to me?

JACE: I couldn't exactly dig around in his pockets for the keys.

CLARY: What, you were gonna let him turn me into a vampire just to get his keys?

JACE: Don't you trust me? Better hold tight, this bike runs on demon energy. It's pretty mean.

CLARY: Don't their bikes run on that, too?

JACE: Why do you think I picked this one? It's been modified.

CLARY: But we still have to find—

JACE: Simon. Yes, we'll find your mundie. You got a good grip?

CLARY: You keep asking me that!

[Suddenly, the bike lifts up and they're flying.]

**"Oh Merlin" said Sirius in awe "That's like a better version of my bike"**

**"I thought your bike was the best" said remus amused.**

**"Yes well I said that was before I saw this" said Sirius. The expression on his face was that of a child on Christmas.**

CLARY: Why didn't you just do this in the first place?

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Camille and Simon are still making out. Camille is biting Simon's lower lip. Simon licks and kisses Camille's neck.]

**Simon look like he would vomit.**

[CLOSE TO DUMORT]

[Izzy, wearing her red dress, is waiting for the rest to show up.]

ALEC: Izzy. We got your text. Where are we exactly?

ISABELLE: It's an old meatpacker's service entrance. If we go back there, we come up into the basement of the Hotel Dumort. Perfect, right? We distract the vamps, Clary and Jace have time to find Simon.

ALEC: Okay.

ISABELLE: "Okay"? It was hard work interrogating Meliorn to get this intel.

**Fred snorted.**

ALEC: [smiles sarcastically] Great job, Izzy. You have faerie dust on your dress. And I hate being the distraction.

ISABELLE: I don't. 

ADELAINE: You know, you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so freaking repressed. 

**A few people snorted.**

[Alec is checking out the next room.]

ISABELLE: Alec? Hello?

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Camille and Simon are making out. Suddenly, Camille is on alert; she smells something. She stands up from the couch.]

SIMON: What? Come back.

CAMILLE: I smell angel blood.

[HOTEL DUMORT]

CAMILLE: [to two vamps] We've been breached. I don't know how many there are, but it's the real thing. I want them stopped now. I don't care how. They're near the stairwell or in it. Go! [to Simon] It's all right, darling. Will you just stay right there, just for a minute? Are you all right?

SIMON: I'm a little light-hearted. Light-headed. Light-hearted and light-headed.

CAMILLE: I guess I had a little too much to drink.

SIMON: You had? That's a mind-blower, because... you had too much to drink, and I'm... whatever I am.

CAMILLE: You certainly are. [She picks up the horn from the telephone.] They're in the building. Stop them.

[Simon looks at his drink, wondering.]

[ROOF OF THE DUMORT]

[Jace and Clary are standing on the roof of the DuMort. Jace is drawing a rune on Clary.]

JACE: What that vamp did to you back at the bar... it's called encanto. That was just the first step. It's kind of like what a cobra does to a mouse right before it strikes. This will keep you safe just in case you run into Mr. Fascinating again. Give me your arm.

CLARY: I'm never gonna live that down, am I?

JACE: Probably not. No.

[Jace draws another rune on Clary's arm.]

CLARY: Ow! What is that?

JACE: This is for silence. The vamps won't hear us coming, but we can't disguise the scent of our blood from them. Once we enter the building through here, they'll know something's up. But if our plan works, we'll have time to find Simon. [They start walking.] The mundane world is all into vampires. I don't get it. They see everyone else as an animated sack of meat.

CLARY: Yeah, I certainly don't see the romance.

JACE: That's 'cause now you know it's all real. Still, you gotta hand it to them, though. They know how to frame a narrative.

CLARY: How will we find Simon?

JACE: He'll be in the most secure room in the building. Trust me, we'll know it when we see it.

CLARY: What if they do an encanto on him? Will he turn into a vampire?

JACE: No, you have to drink vampire blood for that. Even then, there's more to it. It's an overly involved process, if you ask me.

CLARY: But I don't get it. What if a vampire bites him?

JACE: They won't drain him right away. They like to take their time. Vampires are real gourmets.

**"That's revolting" said hermione shocked.**

CLARY: He'll be terrified.

JACE: Actually, he'll feel kind of high, kind of like he's in love.

CLARY: With the one who bit him?

JACE: Yeah.

CLARY: That's awful.

JACE: It's awful? Guess I wouldn't know.

CLARY: You've never been bitten? [Jace doesn't respond.] You've never been in love.

**Everyone who does not know Jace looked at him sadly.**

**"By the angel" said Jace "It's not that bad"**

JACE: The point is it wears off. Just like love. What's the deal with you and that guy, anyway? He seems kinda—

CLARY: Be careful.

JACE: Unworthy of you? How's that?

**"Jealous much" said Rose grinning.**

**Jace ignores her.**

CLARY: You really think you have it all figured out?

JACE: I do.

CLARY: You don't even understand friendship.

JACE: Really?

CLARY: You have a parabatai, right?

JACE: Alec would die for me.

CLARY: Now you understand me and Simon.

**"What you and the mundie have is nothing compared to what me and Alec have" said Jace to Clary.**

**"Excuse me" said clary angrily " He's my best friend"**

**"Parabatai are like two parts of one soul" said Jace, trying to make Clary understand "We are more than just best friends more than even brothers"**

**Clary did not no what to say to that.**

JACE: Sun's gonna come up soon. Remember how to use the blade? Keep your arms steady and don't overestimate what you know. They can be tricky. We'll try and keep them off you as much as we can.

CLARY: Where are Alec, Adelaine and Isabelle?

JACE: Being distracting.

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Alec, Laina and Izzy are walking through a hallway.]

ISABELLE: You're really not gonna talk to me, are you?

ALEC: That's because you have no idea what you're talking about.

ADELAINE: But we do. 

ISABELLE; You're hiding from yourself, not me and Laina. You have feelings, whether you like them or not, Alec.

ALEC: This is not the time or the place, Izzy.

ISABELLE: I don't know. Looks pretty smooth so far.

[Alec, Laina and Izzy climb up a ladder and enter another room.]

ISABELLE: This must be the way.

[Izzy opens the door and they see a group of vampires, ready to attack them. They close the door quickly. The vampires are pounding on the door.]

ADELAINE: Well Iz, it's not that smooth.

ISABELLE: Any day now.

ALEC: Yeah, if you hold the door still, it might be a lot easier. [Alec draws a rune on the door.] It's not taking it.

[Izzy takes Alec's blade and cuts off a pipe. She sticks it between the handle of the door.]

ISABELLE: Whoever said, "The pen is mightier than the sword", was an idiot.

ALEC: When you're right, you're right.

[Clary and Jace are also walking through the Hotel Dumort. They're looking for Simon.]

CLARY: Wait, I hear something.

JACE: Hold up. [Jace grabs his blade.]

[They look past the corner and see vampires running past an open door.]

[Alec, Laina and Izzy are waiting for the vampires to bust through the door.]

ISABELLE: Do you think they know where we are?

ALEC: That's the idea, right? How long do you think we have to distract them for?

ADELAINE: Ten more minutes.

ALEC: Ten minutes? Are you kidding? We're liquid lunch in five.

ISABELLE: So let's distract them.

ALEC + ADELAINE: So let's distract them.

ISABELLE: You better get ready.

[Alec gets ready to fire an arrow. Izzy's snake whip is hissing. Laina pulls out knife. The vampires break in. Izzy, Laina and Alec attack. They kill all of them.]

**Fred whistles.**

ALEC: This is fun.

ISABELLE: Keep coming, boys.

[Clary and Jace are still searching. They walk into the living room. Brad, the biker from the bar, is there.]

JACE: Clary!

VAMPIRE: You!

[Jace is pushed to the ground by a bunch of vamps. Brad grabs Clary.]

VAMPIRE: Just ran 30 blocks to get here before I freaking burned to death in the sun! You missed your ride, angel doll. Why'd you go with him, huh? You really know how to hurt a guy.

[Brad tries to encanto Clary, but it doesn't work. She kicks him and he falls to the ground.]

**"yess girl" said Izzy.**

CLARY: You're right. I really do know how to hurt a guy. Jace!

JACE: Clary, look out!

[Brad grabs Clary by the throat and pushes her against a wall.]

VAMPIRE: Bitch, you're finished!

JACE: The blade!

[When Clary tries to get her blade, Brad tries to take it, but instead it burns his flesh off.]

VAMPIRE: Damn it!

[Brad throws Clary on the ground. Jace is fighting off the vampires. Then Alec, Laina and Izzy walk in. Alec is ready to shoot Brad, but he has Clary in front of him.]

ALEC: Okay.

[Alec shoots into the wall and a ray of sunshine shines through the opening.]

**"Clever" said Rose.**

[ Brad burns in the sun. Clary and Jace kill the rest of the vamps.]

CLARY: I killed him.

JACE: He was already dead.

ISABELLE: Plus, he wanted to kill you. Remember that. [to Jace.] She did great, right?

JACE: Yeah, you did. You should be proud.

CLARY: Thanks, but... it's not about me. Let's go find Simon.

[Camille and Simon are in another living room.]

SIMON: Why is it so loud out there? What is that?

CAMILLE: It's nothing, dearest. A party. You know the neighbors in these places. Short-term rentals.

SIMON: I know. Bloody Marys for everyone.

CAMILLE: [picks up the phone] Where is everyone?

SIMON: Clary! I'm here! [He tries to run away.]

RAPHAEL: [Stops Simon.] I told you, you're a hostage! Accept it!

[Raphael holds a dagger to Simon's neck.]

**"Why Raph, why? " said Magnus disapottied.**

RAPHAEL: Don't move. I know you wanna find out how this story ends.

CAMILLE: Thank you, Raphael. I'll take care of this from here.

RAPHAEL: You don't have to bother.

CAMILLE: No, honestly. I've had it with this thing. Give it to me. I'll finish it off.

RAPHAEL: Camille, we have a bigger problem. They're almost here and you can't be caught. You're too valuable. Don't worry, I'll kill it.

SIMON: That's a little excessive, yeah?

RAPHAEL: Shut up. [to Camille] Take the back passage out through the tunnels. Go! [Camille walks out.] Now you listen and do exactly as I say... nothing more. [Raphael hears/smells the Shadowhunters.] They're coming.

[The Shadowhunters walk in.]

CLARY: Simon!

JACE: Clary! That's not gonna do any good.

RAPHAEL: Listen to him, Clary Fairchild. Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason. Put it away!

[The Shadowhunters put their weapons away.]

CLARY: Simon. Simon, are you all right?

SIMON: I wouldn't say all right—

RAPHAEL: Stop talking! Now... if you would all just follow me. Let's go.

[Raphael walks up some stairs in a hallway, still holding the dagger to Simon's throat. The Shadowhunters follow.]

RAPHAEL: Come on, let's go! Up here now! That's right, get down there now! Get down there or I'll kill him right now!

CLARY: Look, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want Simon.

RAPHAEL: I'm glad you do. We don't! We wanted you.

CLARY: Well, here I am.

JACE: Stop!

RAPHAEL: I said "wanted". Not my idea. Now, get out! Go!

CLARY: Not without Simon.

RAPHAEL: Shut up! Open that door right now or I'll kill him right here.

JACE: Listen to him!

CLARY: But Simon will die if—

[Alec opens the door and sunlight shines in the hallway. Raphael hides behind some pipes.]

SIMON: Clary, go!

JACE: Go! Go! Go!

RAPHAEL: Go! Take him! Go!

[Raphael pushes Simon towards the exit.]

**Everyone sighs in relief.**

SIMON: [to Raphael] I don't know how to thank you.

RAPHAEL: Don't thank me. You mean nothing. This is about Valentine and the chaos he can bring.

JACE: [to Simon] Come on!

RAPHAEL: Jace Wayland! Remember who your friends are.

[Simon and the Shadowhunters are out on the roof of the Hotel DuMort.]

SIMON: Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?

**"Why?" said Izzy.**

JACE: Why, Simon?

SIMON: They're right downstairs.

JACE: Let them come after us. They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here. I thought you said you watch movies.

CLARY: Oh, my God. Oh, my God, it's over. It's actually over.

[Clary goes to Simon and grabs his shoulders.]

CLARY: I was so afraid I would lose you. But it's true, you're actually here.

SIMON: You know I'd do anything for you.

CLARY: You don't have to die!

SIMON: I'd rather not do that.

**A few people let out weak chuckles.**

[They hug.]

CLARY: I couldn't live without you.

SIMON: Say that again.

CLARY: I couldn't live without you, Simon. You're all I have left. My whole life just disappeared. I'm supposed to... be this other thing, live this other way. You're my best friend.

[She kisses him on the cheek and Simon's smile fades. He looks disappointed.]

**Rose and Ginny exchange glances.**

CLARY: Don't you ever, ever let yourself get in that kind of trouble again. Okay? Yeah?

[Simon kisses Clary on the cheek and they hug again.]

ISABELLE: Well... no accounting for taste. [She applies some lip gloss.]

**Laina rolls her eyes at her sister.**

ALEC: Yeah, you should talk. [to Jace] Look, can I just say one thing?

JACE: You will, whatever I say, so shoot.

ALEC: You think you know Clary, right? But you may not. Think about who her father is.

**Clary and Jace glare at Alec.**

JACE: You know what, Alec? Do not start this again with me, Alec.

ALEC: She just came out of nowhere, Jace.

JACE: She has no one.

ALEC: Just listen to me for one second—

JACE: Alec, stop!

[Clary looks at Jace and Alec. Jace looks back at Clary.]

JACE: [to Alec] Just stop.

ALEC: I'm older than you, Jace. I'm not in your shadow.

**"Oh Alec" said Laina sadly. She squeezes his hand softly. Izzy does the same to the other hand**

**Magnus looks at Alec sadly.**

JACE: If you really feel that way about her... why did you help us tonight?

[Alec walks away.]

[Laina brushes past Clary, pushing her shoulder. She pushes past Jace, brushing his shoulder to. Jace grabs her wrist]

JACE: What's your problem

ADELAINE: Time and time again you choose that girl [She points at Clary] over family, over the man who you share half your soul with

**Jace looked down, Laina and Izzy glared at him**

JACE: Adelaine -

ADELAINE: When you've put your head on straight, you can talk to me

[She walks of in the same direction as Alec]

[Jace looks at Clary and Clary looks back. When Simon looks at Clary, he can see the vein in her neck pounding.]

**"What the bloody hell" said Ron.**

**"Language Ronald" said Molly, although it was rather halfhearted.**

**"Next episode" said the voice.  
**


	9. Raising Hell

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is having a nightmare. We hear a young Clary's voice.]

YOUNG CLARY: Mom, I don't wanna do this.

MAGNUS: She won't be a child forever, Jocelyn.

JOCELYN: For now, I don't want her part of our world.

[Clary sees Magnus take her memories and she wakes up frightened. Jace is sitting on her bed.]

JACE: Hey. It's okay, I'm here. You're safe.

CLARY: Jace...

JACE: What?

[Jace changes into Simon.]

**Everyone looked at Clary or at the screen weirdly.**

SIMON: You all right? You still seem... kind of freaked.

CLARY: Simon.

SIMON: Hey. I got you. You're okay. Must have been one hell of a nightmare.

CLARY: You have no idea. I was strapped to this piece of furniture and my mom was there. She kept telling this guy to protect me, but then he reached his hand into my skull and ripped out my brain.

SIMON: Hello, Freddy Krueger.

CLARY: Tell me about it. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?

SIMON: Uh, I just... really needed to see you.

[Jace was about to walk in, but he sees Simon is there. He waits by the door without letting Clary and Simon see him.]

CLARY: I am so sorry. My messed up life put you in danger.

SIMON: I'm fine.

CLARY: No, if those vampires hurt you... I couldn't live with myself. You're all I've got left.

SIMON: Don't get me wrong, I'm totally grateful that your friends got me out before the vampires drained me like a Big Gulp. But... How well do you know this Jace guy? Can you trust him?

**"Really mundie, I just saved your life" said Jace.**

CLARY: I think so. I mean, he saved my life... and yours.

SIMON: True. But I was thinking... all of this craziness started the minute you bumped into him at Pandemonium. You think that's just a coincidence?

CLARY: Honestly, I don't even know what to think anymore. All I know is I have to get my memories back. I need to know who I really am. Maybe... Maybe I saw where my mom hid the Cup, and... and if I could just remember... I could save her. I just... I wanna put all this behind me. But I don't know this world. I don't even know where to start looking. I'm... I'm just lost.

SIMON: Hey... okay. Look, start with what we know, okay? We know that dreams are remnants of memories.

CLARY: Right. Yeah.

SIMON: You saw your mom in the nightmare, before the guy was reaching into your brain.

CLARY: Yeah, she... she called him Magnus. I mean, it's completely random, I never—

SIMON: Magnus Bane?

CLARY: Maybe. Why? How do you know that name?

SIMON: I heard it from the vampire. You know, the shockingly hot one, it was...

**"Really" said Remus amused.**

[Clary raises her eyebrows] 

SIMON: Sorry, uh, Camille... She was super pissed at this Magnus Bane guy when I told her that someone took your memories.

CLARY: [smiles] Simon! Simon, you're amazing! You've just... You've given me my first solid lead.

SIMON: I did?

CLARY: Yeah.

[Clary stands up from the bed and puts on a vest.]

SIMON: Awesome. Wait, where are you going?

CLARY: I have to find Jace and tell him about Magnus Bane.

SIMON: Oh.

CLARY: What would I do without you?

[Clary runs out.]

SIMON: Really? Again? I'm such an idiot.

[Simon walks past a mirror and notices blood dripping from his mouth.]

**Everyone looked at the screen worried.**

SIMON: Oh, God.

[A vision of a laughing Camille appears behind him. Simon gasps and turns around. There is no one there. When he looks in the mirror again, the blood is gone.]

**"Your going crazy" said Fred.**

**"Fred" said Molly disapprovingly.**

SIMON: I gotta get out of here. Gotta get out of here...

[TRAINING ROOM]

[Jace is training without a shirt. Clary runs in.]

CLARY: Jace, I need to talk to you about something, it's really im—[Jace turns around and Clary looks at his abs.] Oh... Sorry, I... I really should've knocked first.

**Everyone but Clary laughed.**

JACE: Let me just grab a shirt.

CLARY: Yeah. Good idea.

[Clary has turned her back to Jace when he grabs a shirt. Jace laughs.]

JACE: So, what's up? You wanted to see me?

CLARY: Yeah, um... I need you to tell me everything you know about Magnus Bane.

JACE: Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, why?

CLARY: Because that vampire, Camille, practically accused him of stealing my memories.

JACE: Where did you hear that?

CLARY: When Simon told Camille someone took my memories back at the hotel DuMort, she blamed Magnus Bane.

JACE: Right, and you believe your little mundane friend?

**"Jace" said Clary warningly.**

CLARY: I believe Simon. Besides, I keep having these dreams where this Magnus guy is with my mom and she tells him to protect me.

JACE: You mean, like, memory fragments?

CLARY: Yeah, but... they're not making sense.

JACE: Whatever, why didn't you tell me about that?

CLARY: Because, Jace, practically a week ago I didn't even know this world existed. Let alone that Magnus is real.

JACE: Magnus' magic is so powerful, he can evade even the Silent Brothers. If he's the warlock that took your memories... he could be the key to everything.

**"Thanks for the complement Shadowhunter" said Magnus laughing,**

**Everyone laughed.**

**"Don't let it get to your head Bane" said Jace chuckling.**

CLARY: People are risking their lives to help me get my memories back. But there might not be anything there. I might not remember anything that will lead to the Mortal Cup... or my mom.

JACE: Clary... Believe me when I tell you that finding your memories is our only shot at getting the Mortal Cup back.

CLARY: But—

JACE: Look at me... I'm willing to take that chance on you.

**"Aww" cooed Ginny.**

[Izzy walks in.]

ISABELLE: Jace, I need you. The mundie's leaving.

CLARY: Simon? He can't leave.

ISABELLE: He can and he is. Unless you wanna tie him down and restrain him?

CLARY: I have to stop him. [Clary walks out.]

JACE: Izzy, go wake Alec, Laina and Hodge. We might have a lead on the Mortal Cup. How can one mundane be such a pain in my ass?

**"Thanks" said Simon sarcastically to Jace.**

**Jace simply said "Welcome."**

[Simon is walking through the Institute, to the exit.]

CLARY: Simon, what are you doing?

SIMON: I already told Isabelle, they can't keep me prisoner here.

**"Prisoner" Alec snorted.**

CLARY: Prisoner? Wait, what... Simon! Where are you going?

SIMON: I'm going home, Clary. And if you haven't already completely drunk their Kool-Aid, then you're coming with me.

CLARY: You know I can't.

SIMON: Yes, you can, it's... it's not safe here.

[The elevator dings and Jace walks out.]

JACE: In fact, this is the safest place she could possibly be.

SIMON: You don't get to talk to me, Captain America.

**"Really" said Maia "Captain America. No need to insult Captain America like that"**

**"Thanks Roberts" said Jace dryly.**

JACE: Considering I'm the guy with the weapons, I pretty much get to say what I want.

SIMON: Okay, come at me, bro!

**Fred snorted.**

JACE: Oh, yeah?

SIMON: Yeah!

CLARY: [to Simon] Hey, what is your problem?

SIMON: [pointing to Jace] He's my problem! He's just like Kirk Duplesse from high school. Do you remember him? Total jerk with the square jaw. Smelled like body spray, always bullying people. [to Jace] Why don't you do your own homework? Just once, yeah? [to Clary] I can take care of myself. [He walks to the door of the Institute.]

**"Not in the Shadow world you can't" says Luke.**

JACE: I'm not saving his ass a second time—

CLARY: Really, Jace? [She goes after Simon.] Simon! Hey! Simon... hey! Simon.

SIMON: What?

CLARY: You were kidnapped by vampires, okay? You of all people should know how dangerous it is out there.

SIMON: I'll be fine.

CLARY: Hey, you're not the only one who's in danger. All right? If you go home right now, you're putting your mother, and your sister, and even Maureen at risk. Think about them.

SIMON: I am thinking about them.

CLARY: Are you?

SIMON: Yeah! Because if everything you've said about the Shadow World's true, they're already in danger, and I need to be home to protect them.

CLARY: Simon...

SIMON: Come with me. We can crash at my place. We can figure all this out.

CLARY: You have no idea how much I want to go back to the way things were. To be with you and my mom and—

SIMON: Clary. We've had each other's backs our whole lives. We've never needed anyone. Let me help you. We don't... [he looks at Jace] We don't need these people.

CLARY: Simon... I don't know how to explain this, okay? But I think... I think these are my people.

SIMON: Message received, loud and clear. [Simon walks out of the Institute.]

**"Ouch" said Ginny under her breath. Harry heard and lightly chuckled.**

CLARY: Simon!

[The Shadowhunters and Hodge have a meeting.]

HODGE: Magnus Bane. He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite... and quite excessive.

CLARY: He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta.

ISABELLE: Guetta's already a Downworlder. Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?

ALEC: Can you two focus? This is not a joke.

**"Lighten up" said Fred to Alec.**

**Alec glared at him which got him to shut up.**

ISABELLE: Someone needs to gets slayed.

HODGE: Alec's right. Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters.

**"Why" asks Hermione.**

**" Some Shadowhunter have not necessarily been polite to Downworlders" replied Magnus.**

**Hermione nodded and the Shadowhunters looked down.**

CLARY: Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?

HODGE: Yes, one of the best. But "help" might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic.

**"Did she?" asked Clary.**

**"Not an incredible amount" replied Magnus.**

JACE: Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything.

ALEC: Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them.

HODGE: Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Jocelyn—

[Hodge's circle rune burns.]

CLARY: Hodge, your rune. You okay? So how do we find Magnus?

JACE: We don't. Magnus finds us. We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding.

ISABELLE: And I know exactly where we do it.

[Izzy grabs the tablet from Hodge and swipes through some pictures. She stops at a VIP party for Downworlders.]

JACE: A Downworld rave. Nice, Izzy.

ALEC: And where'd you get that?

ISABELLE: During my surveillance of the Downworlders. From what I hear, Magnus likes to party.

ALEC: He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him.

**"Of course I will, I would never miss out on a party" said Magnus.**

JACE: Of course he will. He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight.

CLARY: I don't know, it seems—

ISABELLE: Trust me. If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year.

HODGE: Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism. Or his greed. Come with me.

**"Thats nice of him" said Magnus sarcastically.**

**Alec was the only one who heard and he grinned.**

[Hodge activates a rune on a tile on the ground and moves the tile. A necklace with a red stone is hidden under it. Hodge picks it up.]

ISABELLE: Is that real?

HODGE: A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby. And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt.

**"You and Camille were lovers" said Ginny disgusted.**

**Magnus simply nodded.**

CLARY: What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?

JACE: Warlock gets around.

HODGE: Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons.

[Izzy takes the jewel.]

ISABELLE: It's so beautiful.

HODGE: Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace. Offer it to him. He might just take the bait.

JACE: I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does.

[CHERNOBYL]

VALENTINE: Why haven't we found the warlock to wake Jocelyn?

[We see a person hiding between the machines. They open their eyes. Valentine and Blackwell, one of his men, and the injected Circle member walk in the room.]

VALENTINE: How is it that my most effective asset is the one that's comatose?

BLACKWELL: Sir, I promise—

VALENTINE: You know what? Your lips are moving yet I hear nothing. Wait a minute, what's that, hmm? Scouts from the Clave.

[The injected Circle member blows out green smoke. The two scouts from the Clave fall to the ground. Then the Circle member himself falls as well. Valentine yells and kills the scouts with his blade.]

**Everyone flinched.**

VALENTINE: The expulsion of the poison was so powerful that it killed Pangborn. He was a loyal Shadowhunter. Fearless. Dedicated. But his death is for the best.

BLACKWELL: How so?

VALENTINE: When that filthy warlock tainted Pangborn's pure Shadowhunter blood, she turned him into an abomination. At least he gave his life for the cause. Gather the dead Seelies, hmm? Their blood could be interesting.

**"Thats awful" said Rose.**

[NYPD]

[Luke walks into the office. Alaric is sitting at his desk.]

ALARIC: Where the hell have you been? You're 30 minutes late and you're not responding to calls. Vargas is looking for you.

LUKE: Relax, I had something to take care of. [He holds up a bag with food] Jerky?

ALARIC: It's not even 9:00.

LUKE: It's never too early for teriyaki.

**"Thats true" said Simon to Luke.**

[Alaric walks over to Luke's desk.]

ALARIC: Ever since your witnesses wound up dead, command has you under a microscope. One wrong move, you're out.

LUKE: I'm handling it.

ALARIC: No, you're not. Get your act together, Luke. Show the mundanes you're doing your job. Our people need you to keep your shield.

LUKE: If you want me to get the Cup so badly, I need to get Clary alone.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy's room. Party wear and dresses fill her bed.]

CLARY: Jace said you wanted to see me?

ADELAINE: That's right. What are you wearing to the Downworlder party tonight?

CLARY: I don't know. I was just thinking about wearing this.

ISABELLE: [laughs] I don't think so. No Downworlder would be caught dead in that. Plus, it's a party, not a poetry slam.

CLARY: Well, I don't really have any party clothes with me, so...

ISABELLE: So you'll have to wear mine, hmm? [Izzy holds up a pink, glittery dress.]

**Grinny cringed at the sparkles on the dress.**

CLARY: You realize, one of these days you're gonna have to tell me where and when.

ISABELLE: Where and when what?

CLARY: Where you get your spending money and... when you're letting me go to a store?

ISABELLE: Clary... [Izzy takes a black dress from her closet.]

**"That dress is nice" said Laina to Izzy.**

CLARY: Okay, that dress is way too tight.

ISABELLE: It's stretchy. Put it on.

CLARY: Ugh, fine.

ADELAINE: Try these. [She grabs a pair of heels and gives them to Clary.]

CLARY: I don't know, you two, I think I'm more of a jeans and T-shirt kinda girl.

[Clary steps out behind the room divider and looks in the mirror.]

ISABELLE: You're so lucky to have such a flat chest. I can never wear that without a bra.

**All the men in the room felt slightly uncomfortable.**

CLARY: Really?

ISABELLE: Really.

[Jace walks in.]

JACE: Someone's looking badass.

CLARY: Oh, thanks.

ISABELLE: She cleans up well. I'm gonna go see Alec. He never knows what to wear to these parties either. Come on Laina.

[Izzy and Laina walks out.]

JACE: At least you look the part of a Shadowhunter.

CLARY: Yeah, well, um...

JACE: I guess it's pointless for me to ask you to stay behind, while I go meet Magnus by myself. Things could get sticky. Magnus is being hunted. You're gonna need a weapon.

[Jace gives Clary a blade.]

JACE: It's a seraph dagger. The blade knows you. And you know how to handle yourself.

[WARLOCK LAIR]

[We see a room full of warlocks. They don't want to leave the place because of Valentine, but Magnus does because of the party.]

ELIAS: Magnus, consider the other warlocks—

MAGNUS: When did you become so talkative?

ELIAS: Magnus, I beg you to reconsider.

MAGNUS: Always frowning, Elias. You may be immortal but, mmm... you're not immune to crow's feet.

[Magnus touches Elias' face next to his eyes.]

**Everyone snorted.**

ELIAS: You cannot attend this meeting. No matter what the Shadowhunter is offering. Valentine is getting close. It is far too dangerous for you to leave the lair.

MAGNUS: I was alive when the Dead Sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly. While I value your counsel... so much red brick makes me feel like a caged animal.

ELIAS: Is one necklace really worth the risk?

MAGNUS: This necklace is. This discussion is over. I will meet with Clary Fairchild and the Wayland boy. Mmm! Go to the Spiral Labyrinth and tell Tessa that we need more shields. While I'm gone, have every warlock maintain the protective wards. I may be prepared to take on Valentine... but my guests are not. [He hold his wine in front of Elias.] Drink up.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec is checking out his arrows. Izzy and Laina walk up.]

ALEC: Pick a weapon. I suggest your whip izzy and your knives Addie..

[Izzy has taken an arrow.]

ISABELLE: What's wrong with you?

ALEC: Nothing. [He takes the arrow from Izzy.]

ISABELLE: We're going to a Downworlder's rave. You should be a little more excited.

ADELAINE: She's right Alec.

ALEC: It's a mission, not a party.

ISABELLE: Yeah, whatever. [Izzy checks out the blades and takes on.] Before Clary got here, every day was the same. Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons. At least now things are interesting.

ALEC: Interesting? Valentine is alive and actively seeking the Cup. He threatens our entire world. And we're helping his daughter. Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust. And who showed up out of nowhere. On top of that, we're gonna end up overpaying some warlock who may or may not have information we need. So, no, Izzy... I don't find it interesting.

**"Whoa" said Ron "Let it all out right mate"**

ISABELLE: Whoa! Feel better now?

ALEC: No, I don't. Okay, maybe a little.

ADELAINE: You can't keep bottling things up, Alec. It's only a matter of time before they explode. 

ISABELLE: Not the fun kind of explode.

ALEC: All right, let's go. And we're not going for the music.

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Simon goes into his bedroom. He closes the blinds because the sunlight is too bright. He lays down on the bed. There is a knock on his door. It's Maureen.]

MAUREEN: Simon, thank God you're here.

SIMON: Oh, hey.

MAUREEN: Where were you?

SIMON: Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?

MAUREEN: We were supposed to have rehearsal last night and you never showed, and I was calling and texting and you didn't answer. And then your mom said you were going out, so I didn't know what I...

SIMON: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Maureen. I just, uh... I got caught up with school stuff.

MAUREEN: Yeah, no, that's... that's cool. I totally get it. You're swamped. Um—

SIMON: Just say it.

MAUREEN: I had this all rehearsed—

ELAINE: Simon? Oh, good, you're home. Hi, Maureen.

SIMON: Hey, ma.

ELAINE: Look, honey... I don't want to be one of those mothers, you know, and I know that you're a man now and everything...

**Simons cheeks flushed.**

SIMON: Oh, God, this is not happening.

ELAINE: But if you are going to stay out all night long, I expect at least a phone call.

SIMON: Ma, I'm 18!

ELAINE: So you're supposed to know better. I don't know what you and Clary were doing all night, but I do know that between the two of you at least one of you has got to have a phone.

SIMON: Okay... okay!

ELAINE: All right, so use it. I was worried sick.

SIMON: I'm sorry.

ELAINE: All right. Well, let's get a hustle on. The crockpot's been going all day, so dinner's almost ready. [to Maureen] You are welcome to join.

MAUREEN: Thank you.

ELAINE: If you like. Right.

[Elaine walks out of the bedroom.]

MAUREEN: So, wait, you were with Clary all night?

SIMON: Maureen, I'm sorry.

MAUREEN: Because you just said you were swamped with work. And if you guys are dating, then just say so.

**Simon went , if possible, even redder.**

SIMON: No, no, no, we're... We're... We're not... we're not dating.

MAUREEN: Oh, you're not?

SIMON: No.

MAUREEN: Well, good, then... because I'd like to.

SIMON: You'd like to what?

MAUREEN: I'd like to date you. Oh, my God, I don't know why this is so hard for me to talk to you. [Maureen bumps against a picture on Simon's desk. It falls to the ground and the glass shatters.] I'm sorry. I'm...

SIMON: It's okay.

MAUREEN: I'm really... Let me just... Ow! Damn it! [Maureen has a cut in her finger from the broken glass.]

[Simon sees the blood on the picture.]

MAUREEN: I'm bleeding. Do you have a... [Simon is staring intensely at the picture.] Simon? Simon? Simon, are you even listening to me?

[Maureen walks out of the bedroom. Simon touches the blood on the glass with his finger and tastes it.]

**Everyone went a little green and looked at Simon worried.**

[DOWNWORLDER PARTY]

[Jace and Clary walk outside to get in line.]

JACE: Alec, Laina and Izzy are securing the perimeter.

CLARY: Are you sure this is a good idea? Last time we were here, this place was crawling with vampires.

JACE: Relax, all Downworlders hang out here. We just came on vampire night.

**"Completely normal thing to say" said Sirius sarcastically.**

CLARY: Right. And when is all this gonna sound normal to me?

JACE: I don't know.

[Alec, Laina and Izzy come up to them.]

ALEC: All clear.

ISABELLE: [to Clary] Do you think red's my color?

CLARY: Iz, with a body like yours, everything's your color.

ISABELLE: Good point. Damn, I make this necklace look so good.

ALEC: Will you take it off? I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange.

ISABELLE: You know, I wouldn't be so sure. Most men like it when I admire their jewels.

**Everyone one laughed, Molly just gave Izzy a disapproving look but she to had smile on her face.**

ALEC: Can you just give it to Jace?

ISABELLE: You are such a buzzkill. [Izzy takes the necklace off and gives it to Jace.]

[INSIDE OF THE PARTY]

JACE: Blend in. But keep your weapons ready.

[Jace spots Magnus.]

JACE: Magnus!

MAGNUS: Clary Fairchild. You've grown into a beautiful young woman.

CLARY: Magnus Bane. So you're the one who stole my memories.

MAGNUS: At your mother's request. She knew the risk. Show me the jewelry, Shadowhunter.

[Jace shows the necklace. Magnus wants to take it but Jace pulls it back.]

JACE: Ooh... Give Clary back her memories, and you get the jewelry.

MAGNUS: I have to confirm its authenticity.

[Jace gives the necklace to Magnus who examines it.]

MAGNUS: "Amor verus numquam moritur." "True love cannot die." Oh, how I've missed this jewel.

**Magnus looked at the screen wistfully.**

CLARY: Now, it's your turn to pay up.

MAGNUS: I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them.

CLARY: What? Where are they?

MAGNUS: I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping.

JACE: And why the hell would you do that?

**"To protect you biscuit" said Magnus to Clary.**

MAGNUS: To protect Clary and the Cup. If Valentine ever captured me, he could torture Clary's memories out of me. Just like he tortured Dot.

CLARY: Tortured? Wait, is Dot okay?

MAGNUS: You don't know? Dot is dead.

**Clary gasped and tears filled her eyes.**

CLARY: What? How do you know?

MAGNUS: I can't feel her magic anymore. Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother.

CLARY: Oh, my God.

MAGNUS: Come with me, Clary. My lair can offer you protection no Shadowhunter ever could. [Jace scoffs.]

CLARY: No! No, I'm not going anywhere with you.

MAGNUS: Don't be a fool. Your mother would want you to live.

CLARY: Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave them to.

MAGNUS: Valentine is hunting you, too. And every moment we're outside my lair's protection, is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us.

[Magnus creates a Portal.]

MAGNUS: Come with me.

[Jace shakes his head.]

MAGNUS: I won't offer again.

CLARY: No. No, I won't hide from my problems and neither should you.

WOMAN#1: Look out!

[An arrow is shot into a man's chest. The arrow came from Alec.]

MAGNUS: [about Alec] Who are you?

**Alec went red and everyone else laughed.**

[Magnus is about to walk through the Portal.]

CLARY: Magnus, wait! You're my only hope.

MAGNUS: Valentine found us. I warned your mother this might happen.

CLARY: Wait... [Magnus disappears in the Portal. In her hand, Clary has a button of Magnus' clothes.]

ADELAINE: The area's secure. Looks like he was the only assassin.

ALEC: He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck.

JACE: They found us. It's not safe here. Clary, we have to go. [Clary doesn't follow them.] Clary...

[They walk out of the club. Clary looks a bit woozy.]

ISABELLE: Jace.

JACE: Clary, we have to move.

CLARY: I'm catching my breath.

ALEC: You know, this is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic—

**"yay" said Harry "moody Alec is back"**

**Alec glared at him.**

JACE: Alec, the girl... her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down.

ALEC: Why? What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We've risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace.

**Clary glared at Alec and he gave her an equally vicious look back.**

CLARY: Hey, I am right here. I don't care about your damn jewelry. I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But my mother is still missing and my... my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air.

JACE: Clary, it's gonna be fine.

CLARY: No, it's not. People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We're never gonna find him. And I will... I will never get my memories back.

JACE: You give up way too easy. [Jace looks at Magnus' button in his hand and walks away.]

**Jace grinned.**

CLARY: What is he doing?

ALEC: He's tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance.

**Izzy rolled her eyes at Alec.**

ISABELLE: The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that.  
[The button in Jace's hand starts glowing.]

JACE: No. The signal's not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec.

CLARY: Do what?

ISABELLE: Parabatai tracking.

[Alec and Jace put their hands together, the button closed in within.]

CLARY: Of course they are.

ADELAINE:Parabatais track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together.

[Their hands start glowing.]

CLARY: Yeah, this whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me.

ISABELLE: You don't know the half of it.

**Everyone looked at Izzy oddly.**

JACE: Got him.

[WARLOCK LAIR]

[The Shadowhunters are walking through a storage room.]

JACE: Magnus' lair is right behind that fence.

CLARY: Magnus lives in a warehouse?

**"Glamor" said Magnus.**

JACE: Not exactly. Warlock glamour.

ISABELLE: Something's wrong. It's far to easy to get this close.

JACE: His protective wards must be down.

ALEC: [to Clary] You... Don't get in the way.

[Two men are struggling on an eleva level. One of them pierces their sword through the other one.]

CLARY: Oh, God! Valentine found Magnus!

**Everyone looked worried**

[The Shadowhunters start running towards the fallen man. A little girl runs up to him.]

GIRL: Daddy! Daddy? Daddy, get up, please!

[Behind the girl, the Circle member appears.]

CLARY: Watch out!

[Clary kicks the Circle member away from the girl. She quickly gets behind Clary.]

CIRCLE MEMBER #1: Clary Fairchild. Valentine will be so pleased to meet you.

[When he is about to attack, his arm gets caught in Izzy's whip. He wants to fight Izzy, but a knife is thrown into his back. It was Jace.]

CLARY: [looking up to Jace] Thanks for that.

JACE: [winks] Anytime.

ISABELLE: [to Clary] Stick close. It's safest if we stay together.

CLARY: [to the girl] It's okay. I won't leave you alone, I promise.

[Magnus is fighting off a Circle Member with his magic. Magnus has his cat eyes. He throws a bookcase on the ground with his magic. The Circle Member does not look impressed.]

CIRCLE MEMBER #2: Your magic's strong, warlock. Much stronger than that horned weakling I killed this morning.

**"Elias" said Magnus sadly.**

**Everyone said sorry for his loss.**

MAGNUS: Elias?

CIRCLE MEMBER #2: That was his name. Well, lucky for us, he sold you out before I took his warlock mark. Cat's eyes. Be a nice addition to my collection.

**"Thats sick" said Alec disgusted.**

**magnus gave him a sad smile.**

[An arrow is shot into the the Circle Member's leg. He thuds onto the ground. Magnus defeats him with his magic.]

ALEC: Well done.

MAGNUS: More like medium-rare.

**A few people gave weak chuckles.**

[Magnus turns around, his cat eyes have disappeared. He sees that the shooter was Alec.]

MAGNUS: I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced.

ALEC: Alec. Oh, uh... We should really... You know, probably get...

**Alec went bright red and e** **veryone laughed at his stuttering.**

MAGNUS: Right, we should join the party.

ALEC: Right.

MAGNUS: [to himself] This fight's far from over.

[WARLOCK'S LAIR, LIVING ROOM]

[Clary walks in with the girl.]

CLARY: Magnus.

[The girl and Magnus hug.]

MAGNUS: Go join the others, my dear. This is no place for a little girl. Go. [to Clary] I heard what you did for Zoe. You risked your life without hesitation to save a young warlock child.

CLARY: She was just a girl and she was in trouble. I had no choice.

MAGNUS: You always have a choice. You're not like the others, Clary Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart. You're more like your mother than you'll ever know.

**"Thanks biscuit"said Magnus to Clary.**

CLARY: Magnus, please... you can't hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you once, he will find you again. We need to work together. Help me.

MAGNUS: I can summon the demon, but you must make the demand. Now, I warn you... retrieving your memories will not be easy.

CLARY: I will do what I have to do.

MAGNUS: All right. But we're not safe here. The lair's location has been compromised. Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move.

[Magnus uses his magic.]

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Simon dials a number on his cell phone.]

CLARY: [on voicemail] Hey, it's Clary. Leave a message.

SIMON: Hey, it's me. I just... I wanna flat-out say I'm sorry. I feel like crap for leaving you with Jace and those guys. I don't know. Ever since we ditched those vampires, I've been feeling like crap a lot lately. It's... these waves... they hit me and I can't think straight. I don't know, it's probably just the flu. Anyway... Clary, you... You're the last person I'd ever wanna leave in this world. I'm so, so sorry. Call me back. Let me know you're okay. Bye.

**"It okay Simon" said Clary.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

MAGNUS: Ah, much better. [He turns around.] Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this one is just sloppy.

[Magnus puts his foot on the table and the table flips over. Alec looks puzzled; when he walks by Magnus, Magnus raises his eyebrows.]

MAGNUS: [to Izzy] I believe in payment for services rendered. Thank you for defending the warlocks. [He holds up the necklace.]

ISABELLE: I couldn't.

MAGNUS: Oh, but you could. And you should. [Magnus puts the necklace around Alec's neck.] The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides, this would look silly on your brother. About Alec, is he more of a flower or a cologne man? [Izzy smiles.]

**"I.. umm. I Mean" sturred Alec.**

**Everyone laughs.**

CLARY: Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?

MAGNUS: Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal.

CLARY: I'll do anything to save my mother. Where is the demon?

MAGNUS: Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready.

JACE: I know what to do.

MAGNUS: [to Jace] I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to... [point to Alec] you.

**"Oh my god" said Laina.**

**This caused everyone to laugh**

[Alec smiles and shrugs when Jace looks at him.]

**"Awww" cooed Ginny "Malec for life".**

**"Malec" questioned Laina.**

**"Their names combined"**

**"oh"**

**Alec went bright red which caused everyone to laugh again.**

MAGNUS: Come with me.

[Magnus and Clary walk into another room]

MAGNUS: Everyone want the Mortal Cup. Don't trust anyone, especially not the Clave.

CLARY: Then why should I trust you?

MAGNUS: You shouldn't. Only trust yourself.

**"Good advice" said Alec looking at Magnus.**

**Magnus winked at him which caused him to burn up.**

[Magnus gives Clary a package with chalks.]

CLARY: These chalks are beautiful. What are they for?

MAGNUS: If a person wants their memories returned, they must draw the Heptagram to summon the demon. [Magnus shows Clary a drawing of the heptagram.] I can walk you through it, if you like.

CLARY: I got this.

MAGNUS: [holding his hand up to the other room to Jace] Shadowhunter... prepare Clary as best you can.

JACE: [to Clary] The memory demon is a Greater Demon. The rune will be far more powerful than anything you faced so far.

CLARY: Do it.

JACE: [grabs his stele] This might sting.

[Clary screams when Jace draws the rune.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Clary is finishing drawing the pentagram. Magnus and the Shadowhunters walk in.]

MAGNUS: Jocelyn was right, your artistry is beyond compare.

CLARY: [stands up] I don't know about that.

MAGNUS: Oh, the only other person I've known who could draw as well was Michelangelo, who was excellent in bed, I might add.

[Magnus looks over at Alec.]

**Everyone but Alec and Molly snorted.**

MAGNUS: Okay. We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram.

CLARY: Um...

JACE: Here. [He helps Clary to her position.]

CLARY: Thanks.

[We see Magnus standing next to Alec, who stands next to Jace, who stands next to Clary, who stands next to Izzy, who stands next to Magnus again.]

MAGNUS: We must initiate a bond. Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands.

[Magnus holds his hand out to Alec, who takes it. There is a low booming. Alec takes Jace's hand. Izzy looks suspiciously at Alec. Clary takes Jace's hand. Adelaine takes Clary's hand.]

ISABELLE: You people are pathetic.

[Laina and Izzy take each others hands. Magnus takes Izzy's other hand].

MAGNUS: I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories.

JACE: What do you mean? What kind of payment?

MAGNUS: We will see. Let us begin.

[Magnus speaks Chthonian.]

ISABELLE: The necklace. It's pulsing.

[A wind howls and the demon is in their circle.]

MAGNUS: Valak is among us. Do not break the bond.

JACE: Hold on!

CLARY: I'm trying!

MAGNUS: It is time, the demon demands payment.

ALEC: What does it want?

MAGNUS: We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most.  
[A memory of Max is taken out of Izzy].

**"Who is that" asked Arthur.**

**"Our little brother Max" replied Izzy.**

[A memory of Alec is taken out of Laina]

[ A memory of Jocelyn is taken out of Clary. A memory of Jace is taken out of Alec. Jace looks shocked. He looks over at Alec.]

ALEC: No, it's not true! The demon deceived me!

**Izzy and Laina exchanged a look.**

MAGNUS: Do not break the bond!

ADELAINE: Alec it's okay

ALEC: No!

[Alec breaks the bond.]

JACE: Alec!

MAGNUS: No!

[The demon is strong and all the others fall back. Magnus tries to contain the demon with his magic.]

MAGNUS: I cannot contain the demon much longer!

[Alec goes to the demon.]

JACE: No!

[Jace pushes Alec away and now Jace is taken by the demon. Izzy grabs Jace's arm.]

**"Why would you do that " snarled Alec.**

**"You would do the same for me " replied Jace.**

ISABELLE: Jace! [to Alec] Grab him! Grab him!

[Alec grabs Jace's other arm. Laina grabs Izzy's arm helping her].

ALEC: Hold on!

MAGNUS: The demon is growing stronger!

ALEC: He's slipping!

ISABELLE: Clary! Help us!

[Clary takes her seraph blade.]

MAGNUS: Clary, if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!

ISABELLE: Help us!

[Clary kills the demon with her blade. Jace falls to the ground.]

**Everyone looks at the screen worried.**

CLARY: Jace... Oh, my God, Jace.

ALEC: Jace, get up.

CLARY: [to Magnus] Is he gonna be all right?

MAGNUS: I don't know. Does he normally just lay like that without moving?

**Fred snorted which earned him sharp glares from a few people in the room.**

ADELAINE: Shut up!

ALEC: Get up. Jace.

CLARY: Jace.

[Jace gasps and coughs. Alec walks out.]

JACE: I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm just getting my second wind.

[Magnus has noticed Alec is gone and goes after him.]

MAGNUS: There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec.

ALEC: I don't know what you're talking about.

**Laina puts a comforting hand on Alecs arm.**

MAGNUS: You will.

CLARY: [to Jace] Thank God, you're okay. For a second there, I thought we lost you.

JACE: Remind me again, what's the, uh... What's the count on how many times I saved your life?

CLARY: I... I think we're even.

JACE: I don't think so.

[Izzy and Laina go to Alec, but he walks away.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is going through here drawing book. Jace knocks on the side of the door.]

JACE: Hey.

CLARY: Hey.

JACE: How you doin'?

CLARY: I'm fine.

JACE: Can I come in?

CLARY: Yeah.

JACE: You know, that move you did... launching into the tornado, that was pretty impressive. You must have one hell of an instructor.

CLARY: I didn't even know what I was doing. I just acted.

JACE: Clary... you killed one of the Greater Demons. There's not a lot of Shadowhunters who can make that claim.

CLARY: Yeah, but in killing that demon, I lost my memories forever.

JACE: Yeah.

CLARY: I can't believe that... I'm never gonna find my mother, am I?

JACE: Hey! We will find her. I promise. Get some sleep, okay?

[Clary picks up her phone after Jace is gone to talk to Simon. The line keeps beeping.]

CLARY: Come on, Simon. Pick up!

[Simon is walking on the street, his phone is ringing. He looks at the display but declines the call. We see him standing in front of the Hotel DuMort. On the roof, we see Camille.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is taking of her jewelry and touches her necklace. She closes her eyes and sees her mother with Valentine.]

**"Everyone gasped.**

VALENTINE: Nice to see you, Clary. You want your mother? Give me the Cup!

[Clary gasps and throws the necklace on her bed.]

CLARY: Mom.

**"that was interesting" said Simon breaking the tension.**

**"Next Episode"said the voice.**


	10. Moo Shu to Go

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Jace holds up the necklace Clary got from her mom].

JACE: And he spoke to you?

CLARY: [nods] He said my name. He said, "Your mother for the Cup".

[Alec stands in the doorway.]

ALEC: Who said that?

[Jace and Clary turn around.]

JACE&CLARY: Valentine.

CLARY: He's with my mother.

ALEC: And he can speak to you through that necklace? Here, in the Institute?

**Alec, Hermione, Remus, Rose and Laina just realised how dangerous the situation is.**

CLARY: It's like when I saw Dot.

JACE: [looking at the necklace] It's a Portal shard. That's why your mother made sure you had it.

CLARY: All I know is what I saw... My mother's alive. She's unconscious, but alive.

ALEC: Where are they?

CLARY: I don't know.

ALEC: But you said you saw them. Were there any identifying characteristics? Equipment, weapons, photographs?

CLARY: I don't remember. It was awful.

JACE: Alec, lighten up.

ALEC: [to Jace] I'm trying to get something we can use out of this. [to Clary] Clary, what did you see, exactly?

CLARY: Valentine has my mother! That's what I saw.

ALEC: Emotions are nothing but a distraction. You're ruled by them. We're taught to control them.

**"How can you believe that" said Ginny looking at Alec.**

**"What"**

**"that emotions are just a distraction"**

**"emotions cloud judgment, and clouded judgement gets you killed"**

CLARY: And how is that working out for ya?

ALEC: It is my job to protect the Institute. If Valentine can see in, that's a door I have to shut. Now... let me take a look at that thing.

[Jace hands the necklace to Alec.]

ALEC: Now, it's in the proper hands. [Alec walks away.]

**Clary glared at alec.**

CLARY: Hey! Alec! Where are you going?

[They walk out of Jace's room.]

ALEC: To put this somewhere safe. Where no one could be tempted to use it.

JACE: We should use it. Alec, we should use it to get to Valentine.

ALEC: If I were Valentine, I'd make sure you think that you could rescue Jocelyn. And then I'd lure Clary to me and leverage her life for the Cup.

**"Exactly"said Laina challenging Clary with a glare of her own.**

[Alec activates a rune on the floor and a hiding space opens up.]

CLARY: I like Jace's idea. We saved Simon from the vampires that way.

ALEC: Yeah... vampires. Bored, decadent, self-involved vampires. [He puts the necklace in the hiding space.] Valentine is a real threat. He can't be handled by three-and-a-half Shadowhunters.

**"Four" said Jace**

CLARY: Four.

ALEC: Whatever. Leave it there.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary sits on a bench. Izzy and Laina finds her.]

ISABELLE: There you are. Are you okay?

CLARY: I saw my mom. Then your brother-

ISABELLE: I heard. And believe me, there have been many times where I wanted to kill Alec.

[Izzy sits down next to Clary.]

ADELAINE: Look, I know my brother could be a real pain in the ass... but he means well. That necklace is very dangerous it's a door that connects Valentione to the institute and Alec as the acting-head needs to close thats door. It's to protect the institute.

CLARY: I'll take the risk on my own.

ADELAINE: The problem is, you're not on your own, Clary. You're part of us now. What you do affects all of us, you need to understand that.

CLARY: I just – I wish I knew what to do. All of this, it's so new to me. I just... I'll do anything to save her.

ISABELLE: I get it. You love her.

CLARY: More than anything.

ISABELLE: What's your mom like?

CLARY: She's kind. Fun. The... kinda person you always wanna around. My friends used to always wanna hang out at our house, just to hang out with her.

ISABELLE: She sounds more like a friend than a mom.

CLARY: She was both. She's basically sacrificed her life for me, and I'm willing to do the same for her.

ISABELLE: Just because you can't have that necklace, doesn't mean you won't see her again. Walk with us. Tell me everything about her.

[Clary takes Izzy's hand and they through the hall.]

ISABELLE: So, Alec blew right by you and did what he wanted. I'd be angry, too.

CLARY: He took the only way I had to see my mother. Plus, he kept asking what Valentine's room looked like.

ISABELLE: He was interested in Valentine's style? 

ADELAINE: Fascinating...

CLARY: No, he thought I might have seen something that could help us find him.

ISABELLE: And did you?

CLARY: I didn't see anything there, but... I think I might know another way.

[Two doors open and a woman walks in. It is Alec, Laina and Izzy's mother, Maryse.].

**"Mum" said Laina.**

MARYSE: Isabelle. Dressed to impress, I see. And you've been playing with the family heirlooms. Looking lovely like always Adelaine. [She touches Laina's shoulder]

CLARY: Hi, I'm Clary Fray.

MARYSE: Clary Fairchild. You look just like your mother. We know all about you in Idris.

CLARY: Idris?

ISABELLE: The Shadowhunter homeland. If you think the Institute is well-hidden, wait until you see that place. How's Max? We all miss him. [to Clary] Little brother. Cute, but clingy. Kinda Simon-ish.

**"Aww" said Rose.**

MARYSE: Robert's picking him up at the Mumbai Institute. Where is Jace? We have a situation that has to be handled now. [She passes past Clary and Izzy.]

ISABELLE: Well, that's my mom.

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Jace is practicing his moves with a blade. Maryse is watching him. Izzy and Clary walk up.]

CLARY: Is your mom always like that? She didn't even hug you.

ISABELLE: Shadowhunters aren't big huggers.

[Jace finishes his training and sees Maryse.]

JACE: Maryse. Hey. It's great to see you. 

[Jace walks up to her and they hug. Clary looks at Izzy, and Laina, who look at the ground.]

**Everyone look at the girls sympathetically.**

JACE:How's everyone in Idris? Where's, uh... where's Max?

ISABELLE: No Max. Just mom with her hair on fire.

CLARY: I love how Shadowhunters share. A hidden brother, and a secret country, and a private Portal.

**A few people snort.**

ALEC: Mother. Welcome back. We didn't expect you.

MARYSE: [she hugs Alec] You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not.

ALEC: I am. We are.

**Alec stiffens only Magnus notices.**

MARYSE: We'll talk about the Institute later. Right now, we have a bigger problem. The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk.

ISABELLE: I have Seelie friends.

MARYSE: Yes, I know about your friends. Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word... Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him... them... something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it.

**Hermione rolled her eyes at Maryse.**

JACE: Wait, wait. I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?

MARYSE: When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart.

CLARY: Natural order? What are you saying? [Laina puts a hand on Clarys shoulder warningly].

ISABELLE: I can help. I know how to talk to Seelies.

ALEC: She's right. She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. Me and Laina could go with her if you want.

MARYSE: I'd rather Jace goes along this time. Alec, you stay with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control. She's caused enough trouble already.

**"Well that will be interesting" said Ginny to Harry, who grinned back.**

CLARY: Maybe that's because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago!

MARYSE: And what an exciting few days it has been. The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here.

ALEC: You don't need to tell me that. If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle.

**"You should" said Jace " your the diplomat"**

**Alec nodded stiffly.**

MARYSE: You're all so eager to do what you would prefer. It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. I have given you your assignments, now carry them out. [to Jace, Laina and Izzy] You, you and you, with me, now.

[Jace, Laina and Izzy follow Maryse.]

CLARY: [to Alec] Well, that was a window into the weird. What did you do to piss off your mom?

ALEC: I'd guess, for a start... all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over that big with the Clave.

**"I'm sorry"said Clary to Alec, who just nodded.**

[NYPD]

[Luke throws a ball of paper into the trash can after muffling it. Alaric walks in.]

ALARIC: Glad to see you're keeping busy.

LUKE: Logging all these false confessions in the demonic murders. Here's a lady in a fifth floor walkup in Bushwick with 15 cats. Fifteen! Demonic murders? You got anything?

ALARIC: Apart from being drained of blood, it looked like there was no connection between any of the victims. But check this out. [Alaric puts a folder on Luke's desk and opens it.] Everyone was getting treated for psychiatric care and taking meds for hallucinations. What'd they see? Vampires, werewolves, demons.

LUKE: The Shadow World. They were mundanes with the Sight. Vic's drained of blood. Looks like Valentine's been experimenting again... just like the old days.

**Luke sighed.**

ALARIC: What's his endgame?

LUKE: Before he found Jocelyn and Clary, I'd say he was building an army to go against the Clave. But now he'll just use his soldiers to get the Mortal Cup.

ALARIC: And he'll destroy the Downworlds.

LUKE: I gotta find Clary.

ALARIC: Luke, we need you to keep your badge. For everybody's sake. This is coming from higher up than me.

LUKE: Then you need to be my eyes and ears. Go look for Clary. If you find anything, call me right away. Valentine's desperate to find her.

ALARIC: Yeah. Him and everybody else. I'll find her.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is sitting on some stairs and drawing a picture of Valentine. She grabs the paper and fumbles it up and throws it away.]

[Alec and Jace walk out of the elevator.]

JACE: You're the acting head of this Institute. If there's a diplomatic mission, you should go. Let's switch assignments.

ALEC: Nope. This time I'm actually gonna obey orders, and babysit your girlfriend.

JACE: Clary? She's more like my responsibility. Hey. [Jace grabs Alec's shoulder.] Hey, you'll keep an eye on her, right? What is wrong with you?

ALEC: I, uh... You have every right to be mad at me.

JACE: What did you do? Throw my leather jacket in the washing machine again?

ALEC: This isn't a joke. At Magnus's. The demon... image of you.

**Everyone who did not realise about Alec's feeling yet now realised. Jace to understood, but he did not say anything.**

JACE: That? You love me... so? I love you, too, Alec. Come on, man. We're parabatai. We're brothers. We've spent almost our whole lives together. How could we not love each other? This is what's been bothering you? Seriously?

ALEC: Yeah. Yeah, I... You're right. That's true. I just thought you'd think that—

JACE: What? Whatever, okay. If you wanna follow Mom's orders tonight, that's great. But... please, just do me one favor... Swear to me you won't take your eyes off of Clary. I... I can't believe I even asked you that. You won't let me down.

[They hug.]

[HOTEL DUMORT, OUTSIDE]

[Simon is standing outside. Raphael appears behind him.]

RAPHAEL: Excuse me. Are you insane or just an idiot?

**"Both" said Rose.**

**Clary glared at her.**

SIMON: Huh?

RAPHAEL: What are you after, anyway?

SIMON: To tell you the truth, I don't know.

RAPHAEL: You can't think I'm interested in saving your worthless life again.

SIMON: Honestly, no. No, I don't... I don't think that.

RAPHAEL: Get out of here and don't come back. Go. Now.

[Raphael shows his teeth and snarls. Simon runs away.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is training with a stick. Alec walks up and grabs a stick as well.]

CLARY: Looks like we're stuck with each other. For what it's worth, I think your mom was too tough on you out there.

ALEC: Mothers are like that.

**"No there not" said Ginny, smiling at Molly.**

**"Shadowhunter moms" corrected Alec.**

CLARY: Mine's not. Go ahead. Knock me on my ass. You'll feel better.

ALEC: Don't make me say you're right about something. Plant your feet wide.

CLARY: Why did you let your mom say all those awful things about Izzy?

ALEC: [his spear hits Clary's] Don't step into the strike. Step through it. Izzy was out of bounds. The law is hard but it's the law. Even I forget that sometimes.

**"Sed lex dura lex" said Remus " the law is hard but it is the law"**

**"How did you- " said Jace.**

**" I read it somewhere" said Remus.**

CLARY: So, you're just gonna let her send Jace out instead of you?

ALEC: [attacks] If I screw up, I expect to be punished. I'm supposed to be a leader.

CLARY: You know what a leader does, Alec? Makes decisions. You need to find Valentine and stop him. I need to find Valentine and help save my mother.

**"Your not very considerate of other people are you?" asked Rose to Clary.**

**"My mother was just - "**

**" I meant that you don't realise that this is bigger than just your mum and that it affects more people than just you"**

[They fight. Alec defeats Clary and she lays on the ground.]

ALEC: You need to work on your defense. [He helps Clary up.] What do you think? Do you think we haven't been trying to find your mother?

CLARY: Of course you have. But I know you can color outside the lines. You're just not letting yourself think that way.

ALEC: Oh, yeah? What's the big thought I'm not thinking?

CLARY: We can still find Valentine. I might know a way. My mother hid a lot from me, but I did see one thing... there's a box. She didn't think I knew about it. But she opened it once a year and cried.

ALEC: 'Cause?

CLARY: It belonged to my father. Had his initials, JC, on top.

ALEC: But your father's Valentine. Why JC?

CLARY: Because for 18 years, she told me his name was Jonathan Clark. That was a lie. But... whatever was in that box meant a lot to her. Maybe there's something inside that could help us track him.

**"Good idea" said Laina.**

ALEC: Where can we find the box?

CLARY: I think it's still back at the loft. Let's go get it.

[Alec's phone rings.]

ALEC: Absolutely not. Not without permission. Just... [He makes a gesture to his phone and picks it up.] Hello? Who is this?

[The scene goes to Magnus in his apartment.]

MAGNUS: Alexander. Hi. It's Magnus. We met the other day. You know, with the demon.

ALEC: Uh, yeah... Yeah, hey, what's up? [Clary puts down her stick and leaves the training area.

**"Really" said Alec glaring at Clary.**

**"Hey don't look at her like that" said Jace angrily.**

**Alec turned his glare to Jace, who was surprised. Alec had never glared at him like that.**

MAGNUS: I was just thinking it was really nice getting to know you. You seem... sympathetic. Would you like to go out for a drink some time?

ALEC: That sounds fun, um... When?

**Laina and Izzy were both cheering inside. Magnus would be good for their brother.**

MAGNUS: How about right now?

ALEC: [turns around] Um... [he sees Clary is gone] You know, now's not really a good time for me. Another time? Gotta go. [Alec hangs up.]

MAGNUS: Playing hard to get. I love a challenge.

**Everyone snorted at Alec embarrassed face.**

[Alec runs through the Institute to Clary's room to see that she is gone.]

[JADE WOLF, CHINESE RESTAURANT]

[A wolf walks in. Nobody seems to be paying any attention to it. The wolf walks up to a man named Theo.]

THEO: You're late. Beer.

[The wolf walks into the kitchen and changes into a human, it is Alaric.]

THEO: You know the difference between the Circle and the Clave? I don't. They all look the same to me. 

[Alaric gives Theo a beer.] 

Shadowhunters think they're better than us.

[He stands up and talks to the crowd.] 

They're the ones killing each other over petty disagreements. Is that who you trust with the Mortal Cup? They expect us to obey order they don't follow themselves. I'm sick of it. Yeah, maybe we don't have angel blood. We got each other. We're a family. A pack. We're stronger than they'll ever be. I say, we take the Cup for ourselves. 

**"The cup does not belong to them in any way" said Laina angrily.**

**Hermione gave her a questioning look and Maia and angry one.**

**"The angel Raziel gave The first Shadowhunter the Mortal cup" said Laina"It's a Shadowhunter relic"**

[Alaric hands Theo a photo of Clary.]

This girl knows where the Cup is. Find her. Bring her to me.

[STREETS, BROOKLYN ACADEMY OF ART]

[Clary is standing in from of the Brooklyn Academy of Art. Her phone rings. People around her look at their phones. Clary is invisible for the rest of the people, who are confused with the ringing.]

ALEC: Why'd you run out? And what's the point of an Invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone?

**Everyone snorted.**

ALEC: That was childish, sneaking out like that...

CLARY: [finds her phone in her bag and picks it up] Simon. Hey. I know I should have called you right back. I'm really sorry. Are you okay?

SIMON: You know that thing when you think you're catching a cold, but you never actually get sick?

CLARY: Yeah, I totally get it. Um, can we talk later? Things are kind of insane right now.

SIMON: Insane, how? Are you okay?

CLARY: I... I kind of killed a demon and lost all my memories forever. So...

SIMON: You killed a what? Okay, Clary, where are you?

CLARY: I'm at the Brooklyn Academy. I'm on my way to—

ALEC: Hang up. That's it, we have to go. Right now.

CLARY: [to Alec] No. [to Simon] I'm on my way to the loft. There's something there that I think could help me find my mother.

SIMON: Are you crazy? That's way too dangerous. You think nobody's watching that place?

CLARY: I'm fine. I'm with Alec.

SIMON: And those words are supposed to make me feel better how? Yeah, I'm coming to help.

**"Thanks mundie" said Alec dryly.**

CLARY: No, Simon, you've been through enough already.

SIMON: So have you. Meet me at the old shortcut. You know the one.

[They both hang up.]

ALEC: Mundanes. Look at them. Running around like ants. Let's go.

CLARY: Why do you always look so miserable?

ALEC: I don't.

CLARY: You do. It must be hard being in love with Jace and he's straight and  
everything.

**Alec coughed and his face burned bright red. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks, it must be awful have one of your deepest secrets revealed like that. Laina glared at the screen version of Clary.**

**"Alec - " said Jace slowly. Alec raised a hand in the air, signaling him to stop.**

ALEC: Excuse me? What?

CLARY: What's the big deal? I was there when that memory came out. Busted, no?

ALEC: We're parabatai.

CLARY: Alec, just say it, you'll feel better. You're in love with Jace.

**Alec looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.**

ALEC: Forget it. You know what? You're in love with Jace.

CLARY: Oh, okay? The middle school comeback? Nice. Alec, we have a real problem to solve, okay? Come with me.

ALEC: This better be quick.

[SEELIE WOODS]

[We see Meliorn in his tent.]

MELIORN: We mourn those in the path of souls.

[Izzy enters.]

MELIORN: Isabelle. I see you brought friends.

[We see Jace and Laina standing next to Izzy.]

ISABELLE: More like siblings. Adelaine Lightwood and Jace Wayland.

MELIORN: Here to deliver a message?

JACE: Here to ask questions.

MELIORN: So you do want something. Nice to know that some things never change.

ISABELLE: But the information we want will cost you nothing.

MELIORN: Sometimes knowledge is the most precious thing of all. Ask away. We can discuss the price later.

[CHERNOBYL]

[Valentine is talking to a group of mundanes.]

VALENTINE: Medicine has failed you. Humankind has failed you. [in Russian] I offer you hope... and a chance at a better life. [in English] An improved life. May the bravest of you step forward. Take the mark of the angels and live a life with a future again.

[A man steps forward. Valentine uses his stele to give the man a Circle mark.]

VALENTINE: And now the Seelie blood. You shall be more than Forsaken. [in Russian] You will be free. You will be free!

[Blackwell injects the Seelie blood.]

VALENTINE: If he is worthy, he will live. He will live in the glory of angels.

**Everyone looked at the screen in disgust.**

[OLD SHORTCUT]

[Simon is waiting for Clary, who comes running up to him.]

CLARY: Hey, you. [They hug.] Thanks for being here.

SIMON: You don't need to do this alone. It's not who we are.

CLARY: Are you sure you're feeling up to this?

SIMON: Yeah, it's just a cold. Not the end of the world.

ALEC: The world's been ending for a thousand years. Ah, you get used to it. Now, we need to move.

**Everyone snorted.**

CLARY: Yeah, my mom's loft is just across the alley.

ALEC: All right, well, we have to be careful. There are eyes all over this place and everybody in the Shadow World's looking for you.

SIMON: [to Alec] I mean, I guarantee you, no one's gonna find this shortcut. I used to take it back in middle school to see Clary. You might know the Shadow World, but trust me... I know Brooklyn. Come on.

[Simon jumps over a wall and Clary looks surprised. They walk in the alley and Simon jumps onto a ladder.]

**Everyone looked at the screen curiously.**

CLARY: Have you been doing parkour or something?

[Clary and Alec climb the ladder after Simon.]

SIMON: You've gotten a lot better at this.

CLARY: I was just gonna say the same thing about you.

ALEC: Climbing a fire escape excites mundanes. I'll never understand these people.

**Everyone laughed.**

CLARY: Whoa. I don't remember it like this.

[Clary looks at the runes on the brick walls.]

ALEC: These are runes and wards of protection cast by a warlock.

CLARY: Dot.

ALEC: Some of these have been here for years.

CLARY: The only difference is now I can actually see them.

SIMON: Yo, Clary. What are all these tags?

ALEC: [to Simon] You can see the runes?

SIMON: Yeah, kinda hard to miss.

ALEC: For a Shadowhunter. They should be invisible to most mundanes. When did you get the Sight?

**Maybe when Camille fed on him" suggested Izzy. Alec nodded and Simon looked sick at the word 'fed'.**

SIMON: I don't know. But whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary. Their, uh, work is pretty sloppy.

CLARY: [looking and touching a drawn heart that says SL+CF] This is from when Simon and I were engaged to be married.

ALEC: You were engaged? I'm almost certain I don't wanna hear this story—

SIMON: We were eight years old.

**Everyone snorted.**

CLARY: That was a whole other world ago.

[Clary tries to open the back door but it is locked.]

CLARY: There's only one flaw in your plan here, Simon.

SIMON: Here, let me try.

[Simon pulls and the whole door breaks open.]

SIMON: [to Clary] After you.

CLARY: Okay.

[Simon holds back Alec.]

SIMON: Ooh. After me.

[They go into Clary's room.]

SIMON: Holy crap, Clary. Who torched your loft? Yeah, I can see this, too.

[Clary grabs a picture of her "dad" from her nightstand.]

SIMON: Hey. You okay?

CLARY: There's nothing left of me here.

ALEC: Of course, there isn't. Your mother was trying to erase any trace that you existed. So that you couldn't be tracked. She was protecting you.

CLARY: Let's see how well that worked.

ALEC: You're alive aren't you?

[Simon notices some creaks in the floorboards.]

SIMON: These floorboards... They sound different in these two spots. Can't you hear it? There's something under here. [Simon takes away a plank.] Another score for Brooklyn.

ALEC: Hey, out of the way.

SIMON: You're welcome.

[Alec sits down and feels in the hole.]

ALEC: There's something down here. [Alec pulls out a box.] Is this the box you remember?

**Clary nodded.**

CLARY: Yeah. She used to wait till she thought I was asleep and then take it out.

SIMON: Well, let's open it.

[Clary opens the box.]

CLARY: I don't know what any of this is.

[Someplace else in the house, something shatters. Alec, Clary and Simon turn around.]

ALEC: There's someone here. Get what you need. Do not move until I get back. We've been here too long.

[Outside, Alec looks around. There is growling in the bushes. Alec shoots an arrow but misses the wolf. He sees Clary and Simon being taken into a car.]

CLARY: Let go. Seriously, Alaric.

[The car drives away.]

**"By the angel Alec you had - " said Jace but he was cut of by the glares Izzy, Laina and Magnus were giving him and the oddly vulnerable look on Alec's face.**

[MELIORN'S HUT]

ISABELLE: Is it true that your queen has broken off communications with the Clave?

MELIORN: You've heard that's the case?

ISABELLE: Yes. Does it have anything to do with the scouts you sent out after Valentine?

MELIORN: Is there another reason you can think of?

JACE: [he has been inspecting the decorations in the hut] Butterflies can only mean one thing... Fair Folk are in mourning.

MELIORN: How do you know our customs?

ISABELLE: Apparently, I'm not the only Shadowhunter who enjoys the company of a Fair Folk.

MELIORN: Maybe if more Shadowhunters exhibited such good taste things would be different today.

ADELAINE:: The scouts are dead. That's who you're mourning. Valentine killed them, right?

MELIORN: If you know so much, maybe I should be asking you.

ISABELLE: If that's true, Valentine needs to be stopped. Don't you agree? Why break the Accords now when there's a threat?

MELIORN: Perhaps the Accords don't provide equal protection for all Shadow Realms. Perhaps all threats don't affect all of us the same way.

**Maia nodded her head in agreement.**

ADELAINE: You know Valentine threatens everyone right.

MELIORN: Those who antagonize an enemy stand to lose more.

JACE: Which is another way of saying you'll side with whoever wins. I promise you, that will be us.

MELIORN: I'm sure you believe that.

[Jace's phone chimes.]

JACE: Damn it, Alec.

ISABELLE: What?

JACE: Clary snuck out of the Institute.

ADELAINE: And yet you're blaming our brother?

ISABELLE: Fascinating.

**Laina and Izzy glared at Jace.**

[FAIRCHILD LOFT]

[Jace, Laina and Izzy enter Clary's room, where Alec is.]

JACE: Where is she? Where is Clary?

ALEC: She's gone.

ISABELLE: What do you mean "gone"?

ALEC: She and Simon got arrested when I was securing the fire escape. I got distracted.

JACE: The mundane was here?

ISABELLE: Simon? He's gone, too?

ALEC: It was an unmarked car. I don't know where they took her.

JACE: What did you do, Alec?

**"Don't blame him blondie" growled Ginny. Her temper bubbling.**

[JADE WOLF]

[The car drives up to the Jade Wolf.]

CLARY: Where are we? This isn't the police station.

ALARIC: Just cooperate and everything will be fine.

THEO: Get out!

SIMON: We didn't do anything wrong.

THEO: Be quiet or you're gonna make this worse for yourself.

CLARY: Hey, you're not a cop!

[Alaric phone rings.]

CLARY: [about Theo] Alaric, who is this guy?

ALARIC: Luke's calling.

THEO: Ignore it. That's an order.

CLARY: Are you guys with Luke? Did he send you?

THEO: None of your business.

[They go into the Jade Wolf.]

[BROOKLYN ALLEY]

[Jace uses a drawing of Clary's to track her.]

JACE: Damn it. She's not showing up. [to Alec] We need to parabatai track.

[Alec and Jace try to track her together.]

JACE: Alec, concentrate. Alec!

ALEC: I'm doing it. She's not showing up.

[Izzy walks towards them. She has just made a call.]

ISABELLE: Just like I thought. She wasn't arrested.

JACE: [to Alec] It was your job to look after her.

ALEC: I did my best, Jace.

JACE: Well, then maybe your mother was right, and your best just isn't good enough.

**"JACE" said Laina, Izzy, Magnus, Ginny and Rose angrily.**

**Jace looked ashamed at his actions.**

ISABELLE and ADELAINE: Jace!

ALEC: Hey! Are you so blinded by your feelings for Clary, you've lost sight of us? Clary snuck out. I went after her... to protect her. I did nothing you haven't done a thousand times before.

JACE: Yes, you did. You lost her.

ISABELLE: Enough, both of you.

[JADE WOLF, INSIDE]

SIMON: Why do I keep getting kidnapped?

CLARY: Not to be self-centered, but I think it's me they're after.

[Alaric puts Simon and Clary down at a table. He and Theo sit across from them.]

CLARY: Okay, what is going on? Alaric, did you arrest us for trespassing or something, because, news flash, I was in my own apartment.

THEO: We're just having a little conversation, that's all.

SIMON: Do you always handcuff people you wanna talk to? I bet this guy has one of the scariest online profiles ever.

**A few people laughed trying to diffuse the tension.**

THEO: [about Simon] This guy's funny. I like funny.

ALARIC: Look, I know you're scared of Luke. He's trying to find you, I can keep you safe. You just need to tell us where the Mortal Cup is.

CLARY: Everyone thinks I can find this Cup, but I don't know where it is!

ALARIC: Think, Clary. I'm trying to give you a chance.

CLARY: I can't help you. I'm sorry. Now, will you please let us go?

[Theo stabs a fork into the table.]

THEO: Playtime's over.

ALARIC: Theo, just let me talk some sense into them.

THEO: No, we did it your way. Now, we're gonna try it my way.

SIMON: What?

[Theo beckons a guy who takes Simon away.]

SIMON: Hey, hey—

CLARY: Hey, don't touch him!

THEO: Don't move. Tell us where the Cup is or your funny friend dies.

CLARY: Please, please... Please, don't hurt Simon, okay? I promise you, I swear to you, I do not know where this Cup is.

THEO: That's too bad. Get rid of him.

**"NO" said Clary scared.**

SIMON: What? Hey, let go of me!

CLARY: Simon!

SIMON: Get your hands off me! Clary!

CLARY: Please, wait, don't hurt him!

SIMON: Clary!

CLARY: No! Please, wait! Simon... no!

[Simon is taken into the kitchen.]

CLARY: Please, tell me Simon's okay.

THEO: He's alive... for now.

CLARY: Thank God.

THEO: You can thank whoever you want. But if you don't tell us where the Cup is we're gonna introduce Gretel here to your friend. [The wolf growls.] She's one of our fiercest warriors. She'll rip him to shreds.

**Clary glared at the screen.**

CLARY: You're werewolves. [Clary looks at Alaric.]

THEO: Obviously. And your friend is dog meat if you don't give us the Cup.

CLARY: [scared of the wolf] Okay! Okay... You win. I'll tell you where the Cup is, just... Just please, let Simon go.

THEO: I'm listening.

CLARY: It's, uh... It's in the loft where you found me. There's a loose floorboard in the bedroom. My mom didn't know I knew, but she hid it there.

**"not a bad hiding place" said Izzy.**

THEO: [to some other men] Bring me the Cup. [to Clary] If you're lying... I'm not just gonna kill your friend... I'm gonna make you watch as Gretel rips him to shreds.

[Simon hangs upside down.]

SIMON: This... again? Again?

[Simon breaks the chains holding his hands together.]

SIMON: Whoa!

[He jumps onto the ground and unties his feet. He tries to bend the bars of the window, but he fails. In a locker, he finds a lighter.]

SIMON: Lighter... [he finds a phone] Who do I... wait. Who do I call? Simon, think. Who do you call?

[ALLEY]

JACE: Whoever took Clary and Simon must be holding them over a body of water. That's why our Tracking rune won't work.

[A phone rings. It's Clary's.]

ISABELLE: Clary left her phone in her backpack.

[Jace picks it up.]

JACE: Hello?

SIMON: Oh, I thought I'd never utter these words, but thank God it's you. It's me, Simon.

**Everyone snorted.**

JACE: Where are you? Where's Clary?

SIMON: I don't know. Some Chinese restaurant, I think? This cop Alaric arrested us, but it was a total fake-out. Him and his buddy, they took us... They took us to their hangout and then they told Clary that they'll kill her if they don't find the Cup.

JACE: Just calm down, all right? Tell us what you see.

SIMON: Okay. Uh... [he looks out the window] Uh, we're definitely on a pier. There's a ton of water. Uh... I see lockers and... Oh, my... [he notices blood and claw marks on the walls] I'm in some sort of torture chamber. There's claw marks all over the wall.

ISABELLE: Werewolves.

ADELAINE: The Jade Wolf. Its the headquarters for the New York pack.

**"How do you know that" questioned Alec.**

**Laina shrugged.**

SIMON: Ye, it is. And they have really inexpensive cocktails. Just hurry, just hurry.

JACE: You need to create a diversion. Stall them.

SIMON: How? All I have are clothes and a lighter.

JACE: Start a fire, Simon.

SIMON: That never works! Have you ever seen an action movie?

JACE: We're on our way.

[They hang up.]

[Theo is pacing.]

THEO: What's taking them so long?

[Downstairs, Simon notices a manual discharge. Upstairs, the fire alarms start ringing.]

THEO: It's a fire! Find it! I'll take care of the girl! [to Clary] Go.

[Theo, still holding Clary captive, goes outside.]

CLARY: Would you let me go? Where's Simon?

THEO: Get in there.

[Theo pushes Clary into a container.]

THEO: Keep your mouth shut!

[Theo locks the door and it is dark in the container. Clary uses a witch light to make light. She then draws a rune on the container that causes a fire. Suddenly, the doors open and we see Luke.]

LUKE: I finally found you, Clary.

LUKE: Clary, Clary!

CLARY: You stay away from me!

LUKE: Don't be afraid. I traced Alaric's car to the pier when he didn't return my calls. I'm here to help you.

CLARY: Oh, really? I heard what you said at the precinct. You told those creeps the last 18 years of your life were a lie.

LUKE: Those were Valentine's people. I lied to them to protect you.

CLARY: Don't come any closer! You want the Mortal Cup, just like everyone else.

LUKE: [pointing to her stele] You know you can't cast spells with that thing?

**Everyone laughed.**

CLARY: Yeah, but I already stabbed one demon with it. I'm sure it hurts a lot worse on a man. [with a quick move Luke is close to Clary and he grabs her stele] Hey!

LUKE: You need more training. And we gotta go. Now!

[Luke carries Clary on his shoulders.]

CLARY: What? Hey! Where are you taking me?

Luke: Someplace safe. These people aren't messing around. They will kill you.

[Jace and Alec arrive.]

JACE: Alec!

ALEC: Got her.

JACE: Put her down! [He kicks Luke in the back of his knee. Luke falls and Alec catches Clary.] [to Clary] You okay?

CLARY: I will be. As soon as we find Simon.

JACE: Come on.

[Luke lays on the ground unconscious and Jace, Clary and Alec run away to find Simon.]

**"Sorry about" said Jace to Luke.**

**"It's okay" said Luke.**

[Simon is still locked up. A whip wraps around the bars of the window and the bars are pulled out. Izzy and Laina appears.]

ISABELLE: I'm getting seriously tired of saving your life.

SIMON: I am not!

[Izzy, Laina and Simon reunite with Alec, Jace and Clary in front of the Jade Wolf.]

SIMON: Clary!

CLARY: Simon! [they hug] Oh, my God.

SIMON: Are you okay?

CLARY: I was so worried.

JACE: I hate to break up this little reunion, but we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should get going—

CLARY: Wait, wait, the box. My backpack. I think I left it at the loft.

ALEC: No, we've got it. I didn't screw up everything.

**" Alec I'm so - " started Jace.**

**"Shut up" said Alec sharply, surprising Jace yet again.**

SIMON: Let's get outta here, then.

ISABELLE: Wait, Simon! Whatever you do, do not make any fast moves.

[They are surrounded by werewolves.]

JACE: This can't be good.

[Jace, Alec,Laina and Izzy get their weapons ready.]

[Adelaine looks at one wolf wearily]

ALEC: We're surrounded. Everyone, stay together.

SIMON: Believe me, I'm not going anywhere.

[The door opens and the biggest wolf walks out.]

ADELAINE: Everyone, get back, that's their alpha leader.

[The leader runs towards them.]

CLARY: Jace, behind!

[Another wolf comes running and attacks the alpha. They fight.]

**"Thats me" said Luke.**

**Clary looked at him worriedly.**

ALEC: He's challenging the alpha.

CLARY: He's helping us!

SIMON: Or cutting in line to kill us.

[The fight is over. Theo, now human, lays on the ground.]

ISABELLE: The alpha is dead.

[The other wolf changes transforms into Luke.]

CLARY: Oh, my God, Luke.

[All the other werewolves start howling. They all transform into humans.]

CLARY: What?

[The humans kneel.]

CLARY: What is it? What's happening?

ADELAINE: When a werewolf kills the alpha leader, he becomes the new alpha. 

JACE: Your friend Luke's the leader of the pack now.

LUKE: Clary...

[Clary wants to go to him but Jace holds her back.]

JACE: No.

CLARY: It's okay.

LUKE: I promised your mother I'd always protect you. [He falls to the ground, unconscious.]

**"Oh my god" said Clary.**

CLARY: Luke! Oh, my God!

ALEC: [to Jace] Hey! We need to get Clary back to the Institute and stay out of Downworlder business.

**Maia glared at Alec.**

JACE: Why don't you stay out of it? I'm gonna help Clary.

ALEC: We have to report back to our mother.

JACE: You, Adelaine and Isabelle can do that.

SIMON: Luke...

JACE: I'll be fine on my own. [to Clary] His wounds are deep. Only a warlock's magic can cure an alpha's bite.

CLARY: We have to get him to Magnus.

JACE: Hey, that's exactly what we're gonna do.

SIMON: Clary, we gotta go.

JACE: We have to get him to his car.

CLARY: [to Luke] I got you.

SIMON: Here, I'll drive. I'm the only one with a mundane license. Come on.

[Alec, Laina and Izzy stay behind.]

ADELAINE: [to Alec] Are you two okay?

ALEC: I don't know.

**Jace look at Alec apologetically and Alec purposefully ignored him. Magnus gave him a sad smile which made his heart go a little funny.**

CLARY: [to Luke] I never should've doubted you.

LUKE: We never should have lied to you.

[They get in the car.]

CLARY: Luke. Luke, hey! It's okay. We're getting you help, okay? Just, please, don't leave me again. I can't have anyone else die because of me.

**"God you guilty complex is just as bad a Harry and Roses" said Ron rolling his eyes.**

**" Next episode"**


	11. Of Men and Angles

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrqLe1ZpAwg> \- Heavens soldier (Shadowhunter edit)

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus enters. Jace and Clary follow, holding up an almost unconscious Luke. Simon enters as well.]

MAGNUS: What happened?

SIMON: He was attacked!

CLARY: He needs a warlock. He needs you.

MAGNUS: Put him here.

LUKE: Where are you...

CLARY: Luke.

LUKE: I can't find you. Where are... where are you? Where are you?

[A vision of Luke searching for Jocelyn in a park. In Luke's neck, we see the mark of the Circle.]

**Luke looked confused, this never happened he thought.**

LUKE: Jocelyn! Where are you? Jocelyn! Jocelyn! Where are you?

[Jocelyn appears.]

**"Mum" Clary said sadly.**

JOCELYN: Where I always was.

LUKE: I missed you.

JOCELYN: I'm here now. I've been waiting for you. But I can't stay.

LUKE: Why?

JOCELYN: You know why.

LUKE: Tell me how to get you back.

JOCELYN: Clary's the key. You have to help her. You have to unlock her. Tell her everything.

LUKE: I can't.

JOCELYN: You have to, or she'll never find the Cup. She has to find the Cup.

LUKE: To save you?

JOCELYN: No. To stop Valentine.

LUKE: Jocelyn!

[Jocelyn is disappearing.]

JOCELYN: Help her.

[Luke is alone again.]

LUKE: Wait!

[NOW]

LUKE: Jocelyn! Jocelyn...

CLARY: No, Luke, it's Clary. Can you hear me?

LUKE: Clary, listen to me. Listen... you have to listen to me. I have to tell you, just in case—

**"Don't say that" said Clary.**

CLARY: No, don't even say it, don't—

LUKE: No, listen to me.

CLARY: Luke.

LUKE: No, you need to know! Listen—

MAGNUS: Was he bitten by an alpha?

SIMON: Yeah, why?

MAGNUS: Three, two, one...

[Luke's eyes light up and he growls.]

**"Oh I forgot about that" thought Magnus.**

CLARY: Oh, my God.

[Luke yells. Magnus gets away from the sofa.]

SIMON: Where do you think you're going?

MAGNUS: Hold him down. [Magnus grabs something out of another room.] We don't have a lot of time. [Magnus puts medicine in Luke's mouth.] It'll take a few moments to take effect.

CLARY: What's happening to him?

MAGNUS: Random werewolf transformation. It's a side effect of the poison in the alpha bite.

**"Will he be okay" asked molly worried.**

**"Yes" said Magnus "I just need to make the antidote" replied Magnus.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Maryse, Laina and Izzy walk through the Institute.]

MARYSE: You're sure the Seelies think Valentine killed their scouts?

ADELAINE: It's why they've broken off contact with the Clave. They're strongly considering switching sides.

MARYSE: That's totally irrational.

ISABELLE: It's self-preservation. They think Valentine can win. Seelies always wanna be on the winning side.

MARYSE: Never trust a people who can't lie. They find much more inventive ways to stab you in the back. I suppose you find that attractive.

**Everyone glares at Maryse.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Clary sits by Luke. Magnus is preparing something in the kitchen. Simon takes a lick from the blood on his hand.]

SIMON: You okay?

[Clary nods.]

SIMON: Hey... it's me. I know how much he means to you.

CLARY: How could I have doubted him? Simon, he's... He's the only father I've ever known. I can't lose him.

**"Sorry Luke" said Clary sadly.**

**"Its okay kiddo" replied Luke.**

[They hug.]

SIMON: I get a good vibe from this Magnus Bane guy. He seems like he knows what he's doing.

MAGNUS: The bark will stop the transformation for now, but Luke needs an antidote to stop the poison in his system. And I don't have all the ingredients here.

CLARY: Just tell me what you need and how to get it.

MAGNUS: No, you stay here. Luke will need you if he wakes up.

CLARY: When he wakes up.

SIMON: I'll go.

[Jace enters.]

JACE: I'll go.

MAGNUS: Jace, what happened to you?

[Magnus looks at the blood on Jace's face.]

JACE: Luke's car may have found its way onto a pole when I was stashing it. I don't do mundane driving.

**"thanks Wayland" said Luke mock angrily.**

**"Welcome" said Jace cheekily.**

SIMON: Yeah, apparently.

[Jace grabs a tissue and rubs off the blood.]

JACE: What do you need for the antidote?

SIMON: Hey, I got this.

MAGNUS: Phoenix eyes, moon salt, and Idris fulgurite.

SIMON: One trip to the pharmacy, it'll take two second

**"Whats a pharmacy" asked Arthur.**

**"Muggle version of an apothecary" replied Rose.**

**"Fascinating"**

**Molly smiled fondly at her husband.**

JACE: I know a guy. [about Simon] And, uh... I don't need him.

SIMON: Too bad. You're getting me. We'll be right back.

MAGNUS: One more thing. I need Alexander.

JACE: Uh, why do you need Alec?

MAGNUS: Virgin Shadowhunter energy.

**Everyone snorted, while Alec blushed furiously red.**

SIMON: That explains so much.

JACE: Um, Alec, yeah... I can't.

CLARY: Jace, just ask, please. You guys need to talk.

MAGNUS: Trouble in paradise?

JACE: [grabs Simon] Just don't speak to me.

**"He is awfully polite" said Ginny rolling her eyes.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec is in his room. Izzy and Laina enters.]

ISABELLE: Mom's in rare form today.

ALEC: She's been different since she got back from Idris.

**"She has?" said Jace to Alec hopefully.**

**Alec looked at him before nodding. Jace smiled brightly, one step in the right direction.**

ISABELLE: If you say so. Same old judgmental Mom with me. Have you spoken to Jace yet?

ALEC: He can call me when he's done chasing the little girl and—

ADELAINE: Alec, you need to call Jace.

ROBERT: No "welcome home" for the old man?

ALEC: Max!

**Alec,Jace, Laina and Izzys face lightened up at the sight of their little brother**

[Robert, the Lightwood father, and Max, Izzy and Laina and Alec's little brother enter. Max runs to Alec and hugs him.]

ISABELLE & ADELAINE: Daddy!

**"You guys are like 19 and you still call you dad, daddy" said Rons laughing.**

**"Well they are daddy's little girls" replied Jace laughing.**

**Izzy smiled and Laina flushed.**

[Izzy and Laina hug Robert.]

ALEC: What are you doing back so soon?

MAX: Got in trouble in Mumbai.

ALEC: Oh, what'd you do?

MAX: Nothing.

ROBERT: He started a fire with his stele during rune studies.

**"Classic Max " said Jace "right Alec"**

**"Ye" said Alec after a pause of hesitation.**

ISABELLE: Max.

[Izzy and Laina hug Max.]

MAX: I told you, I was hungry. I was trying to draw the Nourishment rune.

ADELAINE: But those two runes look nothing alike, Max.

MAX: Well, they do to me.

**Everyone one smiled fondly at the boy that had all started to like.**

ROBERT: Max, go up to your room, open the Gray Book and look up the Extinguish rune.

[Max sighs and exits.]

ROBERT: Where is Clary Fairchild? Your mother said she's missing.

ALEC: She's not missing. She's with Jace.

ROBERT: We can't have that girl out of Institute control. The entire Shadow World is looking for her. It's a security risk. Get them both back here now.

[Hallways. Alec is on the phone with Jace.]

ALEC: You need to get back to the Institute.

JACE: You need to help me first.

ALEC: No, I'm not messing around.

JACE: Me either. I need your help.

ALEC: You okay?

JACE: I'm fine. It's Magnus. He needs your powerful Shadowhunter energy, or something like that.

ALEC: Magnus... Why does Magnus need me?

JACE: To help save Luke's life.

ALEC: No, I told you at the wolf den, no more Downworlder business. We can't be seen as interfering with a pack alpha dispute. How can you even ask me—

JACE: I shouldn't have to ask you, Alec. We're parabatai.

**"You can't use your parabati bond to get Alec to do things for you" said Laina glaring at Jace. It seemed that any anger that had boiled down in Laina and Izzy had flared up again.**

ALEC: That's exactly my point.

JACE: Alec, you're a man of honor, and the only person in this world I would trust with something like this. I'm counting on you to do the right thing.

[Alec sighs.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is brewing a potion. Clary walks up to him.]

CLARY: What's all this for?

MAGNUS: The base for the potion. Stir. We need to have it ready before your boy toys get back.

CLARY: What if they don't get back in time?

MAGNUS: You can't think like that, biscuit.

CLARY: That's all I can think about. Magnus, I don't know if I can do this anymore. Okay, I'm an art student. All my adventures are supposed to be two-dimensional.

MAGNUS: Who says?

CLARY: Me. Look, it is one thing to draw monsters and demons, but it is completely different to see them up close and personal. I don't know what I'm doing.

MAGNUS: Don't sell yourself short. You forget, I've seen you in action, Clary Fairchild.

LUKE: Jocelyn! No, don't... don't... Wait, don't touch her.

[Clary goes to Luke.]

CLARY: Luke, I'm here. I'm here.

MAGNUS: Let me take your pain away.

LUKE: No. No.

MAGNUS: Agitation only makes the venom work faster.

LUKE: I need to tell Clary.

CLARY: Save your strength.

LUKE: No, you need to know. No, please.

CLARY: Magnus, do it.

LUKE: You need to tell her, all of it. Promise me.

[Magnus nods. He then uses his magic on Luke.]

**"How do you know" asked Remus "did they tell you?"**

**Magnus nodded.**

**"Tell" asked Clary.**

**"And ruin the element of surprise" said Magnus mock offended.**

MAGNUS: The poison is spreading. Your suitors need to hurry.

[STREETS]

JACE: [to Simon] Keep up, mundane.

SIMON: Would you stop calling me that? I have a name.

JACE: Well, learning it would mean I care, so, no.

SIMON: Yeah, and God forbid you care about anyone but yourself.

**Jace gave a quick glare to Simon.**

JACE: I care about a bunch of people. Just don't care about you.

SIMON: Me, or what... What's it called, your... your parabatais?

**Alec noticeably flinched.**

**Magnus looked at him in concern.**

JACE: Whoa, watch your mouth. You don't know a thing about me and Alec. We clear?

SIMON: Twenty bucks says he'll leave you hanging tonight.

JACE: Not a chance.

**"Right" asked Jace to Alec worriedly. He never thought he would have to worry about Alec not coming to help him out.**

**Alec did not know how to respond.**

SIMON: Really? "Come, fetch, roll over." You know, "lie down". You treat him like a lap dog.

**Jace flinched and Laina and Izzy glared at him. Alec just stared straight ahead.**

JACE: Guess it takes one to know one.

SIMON: What's that supposed to mean?

JACE: It means, you're like a yippy dog nipping at Clary's heels.

**"Someones jealous" said Rose rolling her eyes.**

SIMON: I don't nip. And she's my best friend.

JACE: That's all she's ever gonna be. Have you seriously not figured that out yet?

SIMON: Look, I don't want Clary as anything more than a best friend.

JACE: Right.

SIMON: And I'll have you know that there are tons of women who have more-than-a-friend feelings for me.

**A few people rolled their eyes at the immature conversation.**

JACE: Where are they?

SIMON: I don't have to introduce you to them. And my point is, Clary and I have always had each other's backs. We had our entire lives. That's more than I can say for you or Alec.

JACE: [pushes Simon] You do not get to talk about Alec, mundane!

SIMON: I told you, don't call me mundane! Are we clear?

[Simon pushes Jace up against a wall and holds a knife to his throat.]

**"Jesus" said Maia.**

JACE: What are you gonna do now? You gonna cut me?

[Jace pushes Simon to the ground.]

JACE: Do that again, and I'll kick your ass.

SIMON: I'm sorry. Dude, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry.

[Jace pulls Simon up.]

JACE: What happened to you at the vampire hotel?

SIMON: Nothing. I told you, I was a hostage.

JACE: You sure?

[Jace grabs Simon's face.]

SIMON: [pushes Jace away] Leave me alone! I told you, it's nothing, it's... You just piss me off.

**"You should have told him" said Laina to Simon.**

**"She's right" added Alec.**

**Simon nodded.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec enters Maryse's room.]

ALEC: Mother.

[Maryse wipes away a tear.]

**"Mums crying" said Izzy surprised.**

ALEC: What's wrong?

MARYSE: Nothing.

ALEC: Did something happen in Idris?

MARYSE: Nothing we can do about it now.

ALEC: There's always something we can do. You taught me that.

[They both sit down.]

ALEC: Do you remember when I was ten? And there was that kid, Preston, who kept beating the crap outta me in kendo training?

**Alec smiled fondly.**

MARYSE: You had perfect form, perfect technique.

ALEC: That was what was holding me back. You said I needed to mess it up, break form, do something he wouldn't expect. It went against every fiber of my training... but I adapted.

MARYSE: I was so proud when you broke his nose.

**Alec grinned. Everyone smiled at Maryse, they realised that she might be harsh sometime but she did truly care.**

ALEC: Until his mother yelled at you, and insisted I be punished for insubordination.

**Everyone laughed.**

MARYSE: That just made me prouder. The way you took it.

ALEC: I knew it had to be done. We can figure out a work-around for whatever the Clave is throwing at you.

MARYSE: Work-arounds can get messy, if you recall.

[Alec stands up.]

ALEC: We're Lightwoods. We break noses and accept the consequences. Tell me what you need me to do.

**"Like I said, sick family motto" said Ron smiling.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

CLARY: Tell me what? What's so important that Luke risked his life?

MAGNUS: Everything Jocelyn hoped to hide from you.

[Magnus makes a sketchbook appear.]

CLARY: Why?

MAGNUS: When you were younger, I'd watch you sketching. It was your bliss. You're gonna need some bliss now.

CLARY: Back then, there wasn't a day I didn't draw. It was like breathing. Now, I look at this blank page and I barely even know what to do. Sometimes I feel like my art, my memories... my life, it... it all vanished with that Memory Demon.

MAGNUS: Your art, everything you are... they're all still here. You're the woman your mother always knew you could be.

CLARY: But tried to keep me from being.

**"She just wanted you to be safe" said Luke.**

**Clary smiled.**

MAGNUS: That's why you need to know how you got here.

CLARY: Will it help me find my mother?

MAGNUS: That's the only reason I can think of why Luke would be so adamant.

CLARY: I'm ready. Bring it, warlock.

[Clary is telling while Magnus is telling stories about Valentine and Jocelyn.]

MAGNUS: When I first heard about your father, around the time he and Jocelyn first got together, long before the Uprising and the Circle, Valentine elevated the Morgenstern name to be synonymous with virtue.

[Flashback of a young Valentine, young Jocelyn and young Luke. Young Valentine is talking to other Shadowhunters in the park.]

YOUNG VALENTINE: Defenders of the Accords, allies to the Downworld. This is who we are!

**"Is that what he started out as" asked Arthur.**

**Luke and Magnus nodded.**

MAGNUS: [voiceover] And your mother was at his side.

YOUNG VALENTINE: We must never violate our oath.

YOUNG JOCELYN: Because this is our sacred duty.

[Valentine takes Jocelyn's hand.]

MAGNUS: But by the time my people came to know him, barely two years later... his name had become synonymous with devastation. Your mother told me it was then she first saw the signs.

YOUNG JOCELYN: Val... Are you hurt? [Jocelyn checks out the blood on Valentine's face and neck.] Talk to me. Whose blood is this?

YOUNG VALENTINE: Warlocks.

YOUNG JOCELYN: They attacked you? Where? When? [Valentine doesn't respond.] You've broken the Accords.

[Valentine sits down on the park bench.]

YOUNG JOCELYN: I'll talk to my father. He knows the Law better than anyone. Sometimes it isn't clear who instigated the fight.

YOUNG VALENTINE: The Accords are a fallacy. Everything about them, down to the blasphemous magic that binds us all to their stupidity.

YOUNG JOCELYN: The Accords guarantee peace.

YOUNG VALENTINE: We are Shadowhunters. We don't make peace with demons.

**"Their half-human to" said Hermione angrily.**

YOUNG JOCELYN: Downworlders are half human.

YOUNG VALENTINE: And half demon! Shadowhunters kill demons. I'm fulfilling our destiny.

MAGNUS: They never found all the bodies. We'd all stood with the Clave for centuries.

CLARY: How could that not matter to him?

MAGNUS: He was obsessed with ensuring purity of blood. Convinced that the impurities were a threat to peace.

CLARY: He was the threat to peace.

MAGNUS: Mad men rarely make sense. Mostly, they just hate. And he hated the Downworlders, for the gifts that we possess that he could not have. He hated us enough to kill us all.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Robert and Maryse are walking through the halls. Izzy and Laina hears them talk.]

MARYSE: It's not like Isabelle can do it. And Adelaine is to young.

**"Whats this about" asked Izzy.**

ROBERT: You're too hard on her.

MARYSE: And you're too soft on her. It has to be Alec. He'll adapt.

**"Adapt to what" thought everyone.**

[Izzy and Laina opens the door.]

ADELAINE: Adapt to what?

MARYSE: It's not your concern.

ROBERT: Maryse, this is a family decision.

MARYSE: This is our only option. Get on board, Robert!

[Maryse walks away.]

ISABELLE: She's been like that all day. What's going on?

[Robert gives Izzy and Laina a present. They sit down on Izzy's bed and opens it.]

ROBERT: You know, ever since you both were little, this has been my favorite part of coming home.

ISABELLE: Why?

ROBERT: Just to see your faces like that.

[The presents are Idris cookbooks.]

ISABELLE: You trying to tell me something?

ROBERT: No, not at all. You're both perfect.

ADELAINE: I love it. But we're still gonna ask you what that was about.

ROBERT: If the Seelies change sides, we have no hope of defeating Valentine.

ISABELLE: There has to be something we can do.

ROBERT: You know the Seelies better than anyone. I'm not judging you. It's a fact. It's an asset. You and I need to convince the Clave of what's coming. But... after all the unsanctioned missions that your brother authorized while we were away...

ADELAINE: Alec was protecting Clary. We all were. That's what the Clave wanted.

**Clary looked ashamed.**

ROBERT: You went rogue. And now the Clave thinks our family honor is beyond repair. The Lightwood name only has meaning because of all the people who have fought for our cause, we were among the bravest. The best of the Shadowhunters.

ISABELLE: And now they think we're not anymore. We'll do better. Jace, Alec, Laina and I, we'll restore the family name and our honor.

**"We will" said Laina confidently.**

ROBERT: Then you need to understand the honor comes from the deed. It's not a simple proposition to restore it. It's gonna require a tremendous sacrifice.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is looking through Clary's sketches.]

CLARY: Ever since my mother was kidnapped, and the Shadow World invaded my life, so many Downworlders have helped me, not even thinking about what it might cost them. How could Valentine not see any good in any of them?

MAGNUS: He was blinded by his ambition.

CLARY: Why didn't the Clave stop him?

MAGNUS: He was clever. He and his followers, they managed to convince the Clave that the Downworlders they killed on their special missions had violated the Accords in some way. Complete fabrications.

CLARY: How could the Clave not see?

MAGNUS: Shadowhunters believe in the law as absolute. They could never conceive of one of their own going astray.

**Maia glared at the Shadowhunters, They all looked down.**

CLARY: My father didn't go astray, Magnus. He went insane.

MAGNUS: What happened back then is happening again. The Clave refuses to believe that Valentine's a threat. Nineteen years ago, their lack of vision allowed the Circle to almost decimate the entire Shadow World.

CLARY: That was the Uprising?

MAGNUS: Yes. Valentine wanted to create a new Shadowhunter army.

[FLASHBACK]

MAGNUS: [voiceover] And for that, he needed the Mortal Cup. He knew it would be on display at the signing of the Accords as a show of the Clave's power.

[Montage of dead bodies. Young Valentine fights of two men.]

MAGNUS: He seized the opportunity to accomplish everything he ever wanted. Destroy the Accords, murder Downworlders, and secure the Cup.

[The ice around the Cup breaks when Valentine pushes his sword into a rune. Valentine takes the Cup.]

**Everyone looked wearily and Luke looked down sadly.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Clary is pacing.]

CLARY: How could my mom and Luke be a part of something like this?

MAGNUS: Jocelyn and Luke tried to prevent the Uprising. They tried to change Valentine's mind about Downworlders.

CLARY: Obviously, they didn't.

MAGNUS: Clary, if it wasn't for your mother and Luke, the Circle would have won.

**"That's true" said Magnus.**

**"Are you agreeing with yourself " asked Alec teasingly.**

**Magnus smirked at him, which caused Alecs heart to flutter.**

[FLASHBACK]

[Valentine walks out of the manor. He shows the Cup to a young Luke. They jump on each other. The Cup rolls onto the grass. Luke and Valentine fight. Just when Valentine is about to kill Luke with his blade, Jocelyn runs up to a platform and sees them.]

JOCELYN: No!

[Jocelyn throws a knife into Valentine's shoulder. Valentine pulls it out and fights Jocelyn. When Valentine is on the ground, Jocelyn takes the Cup and runs away.]

[NOW]

[Clary is sketching.]

CLARY: Ever since I found out Valentine was my father, I wondered how my mother could be married to someone like that... and why she stayed. She had to stop him.

MAGNUS: And safeguard the Cup. Everything Jocelyn did, she did to save the people she'd sworn to protect. She took her oath as a Shadowhunter seriously.

**"That she kiddo" said Luke softly to Clary.**

CLARY: I understand, but how does that help me find the Cup?

MAGNUS: Maybe Luke thinks if you know your mother better, you'll know where she hid it.

CLARY: Then, tell me why she gave up being a Shadowhunter.

MAGNUS: Because the one thing in the world she loved more is you. She had to protect you.

CLARY: From my father, the lunatic.

[Luke grunts.]

CLARY: Luke. Luke?

MAGNUS: The magic's wearing off.

LUKE: It was our fault. It was our fault! [grunts]

CLARY: Luke! [She takes a look at the bite.] It's worse.

[Magnus uses his magic.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec is training to fight with a stick. Izzy and Laina walks up to him.]

ISABELLE: Promise me you won't go through with it. Promise me you'll say no.

ALEC: What are you talking about? Say no to what?

ISABELLE: They're gonna make you marry.

**"WHAT" said Laina, Jace and Izzy angrily.**

**Alec looked at the screen shocked.**

ALEC: Who's they?

ISABELLE: Our parents are making plans for both of us.

ALEC: No, you heard wrong.

ISABELLE: [grabbing Alec's weapon] It's true, Alec. They need a political alliance quickly to restore our family name and our influence at the Clave.

ALEC: I knew Clary Fray would come back to bite me in the ass. So wait, I'm getting married, what are you doing?

**Clary look abashed.**

ADELAINE: I'm too young to do anything. 

ISABELLE: They need me to convince the Clave to placate the Seelies somehow.

**"Your playing the diplomat " said Alec angrily.**

**"Alec I - " said Izzy**

**Alec put his hand up.**

ALEC: You're playing the diplomat? Again? That's my job. That's what I'm supposed to be doing!

ISABELLE: I know that. But I'm the one with ties to the Seelies.

ALEC: [scoffs] Is that what you're calling it now?

ISABELLE: Alec, I'm on your side.

ALEC: Really? I have followed every rule. I've given up everything!

ADELAINE: We'll find a way out of this.

[Alec pushes Laina's arm on his shoulder away.]

ALEC: Screw the rules. Screw them. Screw all of this.

**"Alec is saying screw the rules" said Jace trying to break the tension "Who would know it."**

**Alec turned and glared at him.**

[Alec walks away.]

ISABELLE: Alec.

[STREETS]

SIMON: So is this where you kill me and dispose of the body in some ditch where no one will find me?

JACE: Tell me again. What does Clary see in you?

SIMON: My inner compassion. Something you're sorely lacking.

**"You can say that again" said Ginny scoffing. She was clearly angry at Jace.**

JACE: You don't really need compassion when you can get by on charm and good looks.

SIMON: And you wonder what she sees in me. [He nods to the building.] What are we doing here?

JACE: My black market dealer operates out of this building.

SIMON: Cozy. Downworlder, I'm assuming?

JACE: Hates mundanes.

SIMON: So you guys have something in common.

**"I don't hate mundies" said Jace shaking his head.**

**"Really" said Simon sarcastically.**

**"I just don't like you"**

**"Thanks"**

JACE: Just, uh... hang back.

SIMON: I told Clary I'd get her what she needs to save Luke. I'm not hanging back like some third wheel.

JACE: [his blade against Simon] You are a third wheel. And I wasn't asking.

**"Jealous much " said Rose rolling her eyes.**

**Clary turned to glare at Jace.**

[Jace goes into the building. Simon hears something and suddenly sees Camille.]

SIMON: Camille?

[He runs to the place he saw her and sees his own body on the ground, dead. There is blood in his neck.]

[Jace exits the building.]

JACE: Run!

[Simon looks at the ground, but the body is gone.]

JACE: Come on, mundane. Clary will not be happy if I let you die.

[Some kind of big scorpion comes out of the building. Jace kills him with his sword.

**Everyone let out a breath of relief.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

MAGNUS: I'm running out of magic.

CLARY: What do I do?

MAGNUS: I can't leave him, but the potion stock still needs Komodo scale. Find it, add the rest when they get here. You'll have to feed it to Luke.

CLARY: What about you?

MAGNUS: I'll hold on as long as I can. Go!

[Clary runs out. Magnus almost faints, but then Alec runs in. He holds Magnus up.]

MAGNUS: Help me. I need your strength.

ALEC: Take what you need.

[Magnus takes Alec's hand. Jace and Simon run in.]

**Izzy and Laina looked at each other, they shipped.**

JACE&SIMON: Clary!

CLARY: Do you have it?

JACE: Yeah.

[Jace gives Clary the ingredients.]

CLARY: Thanks.

[Clary finishes the potion and gives it to Luke. Luke wakes up. An exhausted Magnus falls against Alec's body.]

LUKE: Hey... Clary.

ALEC: [to Magnus] You okay?

MAGNUS: Yeah.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Maryse, Laina and Izzy walk through the Institute.]

MARYSE: It's just like your father, trying to undermine me through you.

ISABELLE: What's going on between you and Dad? You think I can't pick up on it?

**Alec looks at his mum worried.**

MARYSE: Keep you voice down! This is not about me and your father. It's about Alec.

ISABELLE: And I'll do anything to protect him.

MARYSE: Well, you can't do this. You and your Downworlders have seen to that. You can't possibly attract the caliber of husband who could help us restore the honor to our family name. And maybe you could Adelaine but you are far to young.

ISABELLE: The honor comes from the deed.

MARYSE: When you truly understand that, then you'll understand me.

ADELAINE: You're talking politics. We're talking about Alec's life.

MARYSE: It's all the same to a Shadowhunter, Adelaine. How can we protect others when we can't protect our own family? Alec gets that... unlike you both.

**Hermione was looking at the screen in disbelief.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

CLARY: Alec, wait. If you hadn't gotten here in time, I... I'm just... I'm glad you and Jace are okay now.

ALEC: I didn't do this for Jace.

CLARY: Then I'm glad you did it for you.

[Jace enters. Jace and Alec shake hands and hug.]

**"Alec can we - " asked Jace**

**"Later"**

JACE: Thank you.

[Alec exits.]

JACE: You have an interesting effect on people, Clary Fray.

CLARY: He helped save Luke's life. You all did. Thank you.

JACE: For what? For running an errand?

CLARY: For having my back.

JACE: I'm always gonna have your back. [He strokes her cheek with his hand.]

[Simon walks in.]

SIMON: Clary... Luke's asking for you.

CLARY: Yeah. Right. Thank you... so much. [Simon and Clary hug. Clary exits.]

SIMON: [to Jace] Tell Clary I've got something to do.

JACE: Simon.

[Simon takes out 20 dollars and puts it on the sofa.]

SIMON: It's cool.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy and Laina are helping Max with his runes. They are showing him cards of runes.]

MAX: Speed.

[Izzy shows him another card.]

MAX: Courage in Combat.

[Laina shows him another card.]

MAX: Nourishment.

ADELAINE: Max... you know this is the Heat rune.

MAX: Oh, right.

ISABELLE: Come here, you little devil. I'm gonna get you.

[Maryse walks in.]

MARYSE: Max, could we have a moment?

MAX: I never get to hear the good stuff.

[Max exits.]

MARYSE: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh.

ISABELLE: I'm used to it by now.

MARYSE: I wish you could understand how hard it is to be your own childrens' commander.

**Everyone looked at the Lightwoods sympathetically.**

ADELAINE: You've made your priorities pretty clear.

MARYSE: In times of war—

ADELAINE: We're always at war, Mom. So spare me your parenting excuses.

MARYSE: Adelaine,Isabelle, I'm trying to protect all of us. I'm trying to protect you two.

ISABELLE: And how exactly does what you're doing to Alec protect us?

MARYSE: You remind me so much of me.

ISABELLE: If that were true, I would actually be impressed.

MARYSE: Trust me, you wouldn't. When I was your age, I thought I had everything figured out. I thought I could change the world by breaking the rules.

**"What!" said Laina unbelieving.**

**"She's right" said Luke.**

**"You knew our mum" asked Izzy.**

**"Yes"**

ADELAINE: You broke the rules? Where did that person go?

MARYSE: She was stupid. She confused passion with strength.

ISABELLE: So passion makes you weak?

MARYSE: No. Passion makes you dangerous. That's why you're not ready for the responsibility you think you are.

**"Passion does not make you weak" said Hermione, unable to control herself.**

**"We're Shadowhunters. Anything that makes us unpredictable makes us dangerous" said Laina.**

**Everyone who did not understand how deeply the 'emotions cloud judgement' belief was ingrained in Shadowhunter looked at Laina disbelieving.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is fluffing Luke's pillows.]

LUKE: Thank you, Magnus.

MAGNUS: You're welcome. [Clary stands in the doorway.] I'll leave you two alone. [to Clary] Go easy on him.

[Magnus exits.]

CLARY: You know you can't avoid the question, right? I know Mom swore you to secrecy, but I've seen you stand up to her before. Why didn't you tell me about any of this?

LUKE: Because I was afraid you'd hate us.

**"I could never hate you" said Clary softly to Luke, he smiled back at her.**

CLARY: Not possible. Okay... the last few days, I have not had all of the information.

LUKE: And you still don't. But you need to know everything. It'll help you find the Mortal Cup.

CLARY: How?

LUKE: You're just gonna have to trust me.

CLARY: I do, more than anything. Nothing you say is ever gonna change that. Okay, but you have to trust me, too.

LUKE: All right. Magnus told you about the Uprising?

CLARY: Yeah.

LUKE: About the Valentine who murdered all those people?

CLARY: Yes.

LUKE: The reason he became that man was our fault... mine and Jocelyn's.

CLARY: I don't believe you.

LUKE: We betrayed him, Clary... your mother and I. We fell in love.

**Luke looked down sadly.**

CLARY: Did you... Wait... Are you my...

**"NO!" said Luke.**

LUKE: No. No, we never...

CLARY: Slept together?

LUKE: Yeah. I mean, no! Your parents were married. Valentine was my parabatai. We both loved him. But as his rhetoric got more violent... and he became more combative with the Clave... we started to worry. We tried to help him, tried to temper him, but... he just kept pulling away. That just drew us closer together. We knew it was wrong, but we couldn't deny it, or hide it.

[FLASHBACK]

[Young Luke comforts a sad young Jocelyn.]

YOUNG JOCELYN: He's angry all the time. If only the Clave would listen to reason.

YOUNG LUKE: We have to make Val listen to reason.

[Valentine is watching Luke and Jocelyn angrily.

LUKE: [voiceover] Valentine became convinced we were having an affair. He was obsessed with winning Jocelyn's heart back.

[The scene goes to young Valentine's lab, who is experimenting with blood.]

**Everyone looked disgusted.**

LUKE: [voiceover] For love, he was willing to do anything... even compromise his own principles. He became fixated on becoming a better soldier. That led him to do the unthinkable... experiment with Downworlder blood.

[Young Valentine falls to the ground. Young Luke runs in.]

YOUNG LUKE: Val! Val! Hey! Hey! Val, come on.

LUKE: [voiceover] Once he crossed that line... we never got him back again.

[NOW]

LUKE: In the end, our love did more damage to Valentine than anything anybody else could have done. We broke his heart.

CLARY: At least now I know he had one... before his crazy, distorted world view set in.

[FLASHBACK]

[Young Jocelyn and young Valentine are in the garden. Valentine looks at a drawing of him, Luke and Jocelyn.]

YOUNG VALENTINE: Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands.

[NOW]

CLARY: What was he like back then? Before he, you know...

LUKE: In the early days of the Circle? [Clary nods.] Oh... he was honorable. Idealistic. He was charismatic.

**Everyone but Luke and Magnus looked surprised at this.**

CLARY: Just Mom's type. Just like you.

LUKE: Oh, no. No. I never came close. He was a leader. Devoted to protecting us from dying pointless deaths.

CLARY: And you believed in him.

LUKE: If Simon told you he had the cure for cancer, you'd wanna believe him, too.

CLARY: Well, I'd probably give him the benefit of the doubt at least.

LUKE: Which is what I did. What we all did. The demons were winning. We couldn't train our people fast enough to keep up. Val wanted the Clave to use the Mortal Cup to create more Shadowhunters, but that just made them angry.

CLARY: Isn't more Shadowhunters a good thing?

**Luke shook his head at all the questioning looks sent his way.**

LUKE: Not the way he was proposing. Ever since the Angel Raziel created the first Shadowhunters with the Cup, it's been forbidden to use the Cup again to rebuild their forces. Jocelyn and I, we tried pulling him back, but he just misconstrued that as...

CLARY: The affair. It's not your fault, Luke. There's no way you two could have pushed him over the edge. He did that to himself... with the blood injections.

LUKE: And the more injections he took, the deeper it seemed he descended into madness.

[FLASHBACK]

[Young Valentine has grabbed young Jocelyn's arm.]

YOUNG JOCELYN: Val—

YOUNG VALENTINE: Those things continue to multiply, while we sacrifice ourselves to protect the mundanes. The Clave is content to operate with blinders on, but I'm not! I'm the only one who sees the truth!

[Jocelyn grabs her drawing and runs away.]

[NOW]

CLARY: Magnus never told me that part.

LUKE: He didn't know. There's some things Joce and I never talked about.

CLARY: Why would she hide that she's an artist... especially from me?

LUKE: Because after that night, she locked that part of herself away. She never wanted their lives to affect you.

CLARY: What did my father do?

LUKE: Your mother is the only other person I ever told this to. I never wanted it to burden you.

CLARY: Tell me.

LUKE: Valentine asked me to back him up on a mission.

**Luke flinched.**

[FLASHBACK]

[Young Valentine and young Luke are walking on the streets.]

LUKE: [voiceover] Some farmers had gone missing. He said it was werewolves.

[Young Luke opens the barn and walks in. Young Valentine closes and locks the door behind Luke. We hear wolves growling.]

LUKE: [voiceover] He betrayed our parabatai bond.

**Alec, Jace and Laina gasped at this.**

[NOW]

LUKE: And then he betrayed everything else he believed in.

[FLASHBACK]

[Young Luke and young Valentine are fighting.]

YOUNG VALENTINE: Why aren't you dead?

YOUNG LUKE: Because I'm a Shadowhunter.

[They continue fighting.]

YOUNG VALENTINE: You're an abomination.

[Valentine is about to kill Luke. Jocelyn appears on top of the stairs.]

YOUNG VALENTINE: You should have killed yourself.

YOUNG JOCELYN: No!

[Jocelyn throws the knife in Valentine's shoulder.]

YOUNG VALENTINE: [to Jocelyn] So you've chosen.

[Jocelyn and Valentine fight. Then Jocelyn grabs the Cup and runs away, Valentine following her.]

[NOW]

LUKE: For a while, I thought he'd killed her. He wanted us both dead. He killed thousands. Turned Shadowhunter against Shadowhunter. Do you understand what I'm saying?

CLARY: God only knows what he'd do if he got the Cup.

**"Exactly" said Luke.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

LUKE: We have to get to the Cup before Valentine does.

CLARY: But I don't know where it is. Or even where to start looking.

LUKE: It all starts and ends with you.

CLARY: How do you know that?

LUKE: Because I know Jocelyn. You're the only other person she would have trusted with the location of the Cup.

CLARY: If she trusted me so much, why didn't she tell me any of this?

LUKE: She didn't think this was gonna happen. She made provisions just in case it did. The potion, Dot... Jocelyn said that I should tell you everything about our past. That it would unlock you.

CLARY: What does that even mean?

LUKE: I don't know! But you do.

CLARY: Memory's wiped, remember?

LUKE: There are clues. They're inside the mundane world. Think, Clary.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy is preparing a fire message for Meliorn that says "Meliorn, I'm sorry. I can't see you anymore. Isabelle." She sends the message. Izzy looks in the mirror and puts her hair in a ponytail.]

**"Izzy" Alec said sadly.**

[Laina's room]

ADELAINE: [On the phone] Hey, sorry I haven't called in a while things have just been crazy

LIAM: It's okay. What's been going on?

**"Who's that" Tonks asked Laina, who blushed.**

**"Liam, he's a werewolf from the pack" said Maia.**

**"Are you to friends?" asked Alec.**

**"HE's.. He's my boyfriend" Laina said after a pause.**

**"WHAT" said Maia, Izzy, Alec and Jace in surprise ( all for different reasons.)**

**"Why did you not tell us" asked Izzy.** **  
**

**Laina shrugged.**

ADELAINE: Clave's angry because of all the unsanctioned missions Alec's authorised on Clary Fairchild's behalf, mums furious to. Me and Izzy and mad at Jace, and Alec well I don't even know what's going on with my brother. 

LIAM: Wow, that's...

ADELAINE: Ye, I was thinking after mums left for Idris ... I would like you to meet my siblings.

LIAM: What really

ADELAINE: Ye, I want me siblings to meet my lovely boyfriend

**Alec looked at Laina hurt, he thought his sister trusted him enough to tell him.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec is cleaning up Luke's blood on the sofa, while Magnus is preparing cocktails.]

MAGNUS: You know I have magic for that, right?

ALEC: I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day.

MAGNUS: Drink break?

[Magnus hands Alec a cocktail. And uses his magic to spark it up.]

MAGNUS: To us.

[Their glasses clink and they take a sip.]

**Izzy cooes.**

ALEC: Why did you ask for me... when Jace and Clary were both here?

MAGNUS: Hmm, Jace didn't tell you? It doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway.

ALEC: Are warlocks always this cryptic?

MAGNUS: [chuckles] I'm not being cryptic. I'm being coy. Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again.

**Alec blushes.**

ALEC: Why?

MAGNUS: Why'd you come?

ALEC: I'm not sure.

MAGNUS: For almost a century... I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You've unlocked something in me.

[Alec's cell phone rings.]

ALEC: [on phone] Hey. Hi, Mother. Of course. [He hangs up.] Duty calls.

MAGNUS: Ah... Oh, the furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something... unseemly.

ALEC: Oh, listen, Magnus, I... I wish I could... I just... I don't know what...

**Everyone looks at Alec with sympathy.**

[Magnus holds his finger up to Alec's lips.]

MAGNUS: I understand.

[Alec smiles.]

MAGNUS: Stay for just one more drink? And then decide.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

CLARY: I don't remember anything. If Mom hid the clues, I don't know what they are.

LUKE: You have to figure this out!

CLARY: You said you had to tell me everything. Maybe... maybe there's something you forgot. Wait.

[Clary grabs the JC box out of her bag.]

**Luke gasps.**

CLARY: What is this?

LUKE: No.

CLARY: Mom said this belonged to my father...

LUKE: No.

CLARY: ...but Valentine is my father. Who is "JC"?

LUKE: I want you to remember your father could be good man.

CLARY: After what he did to you—

LUKE: This is worse, Clary.

CLARY: I don't care! Luke, I want to know, I... I need to know. You said so yourself. You have to tell me everything.

LUKE: "JC" stands for Jonathan Christopher... your brother.

**"WHAT!" said Clary .**

**"HE died in a fire." said Luke sadly.**

CLARY: [gasps] I have a brother?

LUKE: You did. He died in a fire at Fairchild Manor. A fire that your father set.

[Clary touches the box and suddenly it disappears into the paper. The box is now a drawing.]

CLARY: That's it. That's the ending of the story that my mother needed me to hear, but... Is that what she meant to unlock? [Clary points to the drawing] How did I do that?

LUKE: There are Shadowhunters that have unusual Angelic Powers but I've never seen anyone do what you just did.

[Clary thinks about her cookie disappearing on her 18th birthday.]

CLARY: Can these powers be inherited?

LUKE: I think so.

CLARY: I know where my mother hid the Cup.

**Clary was confused, the version of her obviously knew where the book was, but she didn't and she said so to everyone.**

**"Now it is time for a breck" said the voice and with a flash of white light doors appeared with names on them. Some of them were just for one person but some people were sharing. The rooms were**

**-Alec and Jace**

**\- Izzy, Clary and Laina**

**-Maia**

**-Luke**

**-Simion**

**-Magnus**

**-Harry, Ron and Fred**

**-Hermione, Rose and Ginny**

**-Remus and Sirius**

**-Tonks**

**-Molly and Arthur**


	12. Break

<https://youtu.be/1dDRODxlqlU> \- This is the Hunt (Shadowhunters edit)

** A L E C & J A C E **

"Alec can we talk? " said Jace breaking the award silence in their room

"Go on " said Alec.

"I'm sorry" 

"For what?"

"For being a dick, I should have listened to to. And I shouldn't have said those things about Maryse"

"Okay, you're forgiven"

"we also need to talk about your feelings"

"I am going to sleep in the main room on one of the couchs" said Alec getting up to leave. Jace quickly stood up and grabbed his hands.

"Alec we need to talk about this" said Jace "I don't mind, you know"

"How can you not care, if the clave found out we would both be deruned and you know it" said Alec angrily

"That's true " said Jace slowly "So kiss me"

"WHAT" 

"To see if you actually have feeling for me "

"Jace - " started Alec but he was cut of by Jace's lips. 

Alec threw jace off.

"How was that" asked Jace

"Like kissing my brother" replied Alec.

Jace and Alec started laughing. 

** I Z Z Y & L A I N A & C L A R Y  **

"I'm sorry" said Clary "I should have been more considerate of you guys"

" You do realise that you haven't done any of those thing" said Izzy raising her eyebrows.

"Ye but I would have if we had not been taken here"

"Okay you're forgiven" said Laina.

** M A G N U S **

As Magnus suck to his bed quite a few things crossed his mind, One of the first was about how he could say 'told you so' to Jocelyn when he next saw her , when ever the hell that would be. The next was the wizards. He was fascinated by their magic, it was not powered by demon blood. And the last was Alec Lightwood, the boy was interesting. To anyone on the outside he seemed cold and unfeeling, but from the private scenes they had seen it was obvious that he had a big and golden heart. Magnus found himself fascinated by him and he might have a teensy crush on him. And the fact that he was hella attractive certainly helped.

** S I MO N **

Simon was shocked, scared and confused. All of this new information scared him, not long ago his biggest concern was whether his fake ID would work (probably not) and now he has to worry about a version of his best friend - on a screen!- dying.

It was all to much for him

** M A I A **

Maia was confused . The wizard confused her, she had thought that the only way for someone to have magic powers was if they had demon blood. She also thought that all magic users had warlock marks, and now there if a race that uses magic but does not have demon blood or warlock marks. 

Another thing she was confused about was Liam and Adelaine. Adelaine was a Lightwood and she had has heard many (not very positive) stories about Maryse and Robert Lightwood and hell she had even seen them on the screen.But Adelaine seemed different, all the Lightwood siblings seemed different. So maybe just maybe Liam and Adelaine could work. 

The last thing she thought about were the videos at the start, the ones that particularly surprised her was the ones for Alec and Adelaine Lightwood. She knew that Shadowhunters had to train hard to succeed but she never really thought about how much pressure they were under. And yes she knew their lives were easier than that of Downworlders, she still did not realise how hard they really were.

** L U K E **

Luke did not know what to feel, many wounds had just been re-opened. Wounds that he had spent years trying to close. Jocelyn was also missing. He also had seen Maryse, he and Maryse were good friends before his transformation but then she had left him just like so many others. She had changed, she was no longer the passionate girl he had once knew but instead she was cold and cruel. He remembered the times when she would play with baby Alec before the uprising , he never thought she would be able to be so harsh to her children.

He also thought about the mortal cup, they needed to know how to find it. Before Valentine does.

** H A R R Y & R O N & F R E D **

"Those Shadowhunter people are weird" said Fred.

"Ye they are " replied Ron.

"Do you think that when we find out about our futures we will find out how to kill Voldemort" asked Harry.

"Hopefully" said Ron, Fred nodded in agreement.

** R O S E & G I N N Y & H E R M I O N E  **

"Do believe in what they were saying about them having angle and demon blood" asked Hermione .

" Yes why" replied Rose

"I mean there are nothing in any books - "

"Didn't that weird voice say that we were all come from different dimensions" interrupted Ginny

"True" said Hermione.

"That Jace guy is so hot" said Ginny after a second "But he is a bit of an ass"

Rose and Hermione burst into laughter.

** M O L L Y & A R T H U R  **

"How did our children get involved in all of this, why are they here" said Molly sadly.

"Our youngest boy became best friends with Harry and Rose Potter, and we grew to love them both like they were own " replied Arthur.

Molly nodded before falling asleep.

**R E M U S & S I R I U S **

" Wow " said Sirius " All of this is so -"

"Yes, it is " replied Remus.

"Demons and angels, bloody hell" said Sirius flabbergasted.

Remus shook his head in disbelief.

"Dora is nothing like Dromeda" said Sirius breaking the silence.

"I guess, I never really knew Andromeda that well"

** T O N K S **

Tonks was shocked, this was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her. Even after all the missions she had been on this was the oddest thing that had ever happened. Angels and demons and different dimensions they were all real. FATE was real. And her cousin Sirius was innocent, her mum would be so happy. And he had a very handsome friend.

_**(A/N) As you can probably tell I really ship Maryse and Luke. I quite like Maryse, I feel like she really became a better person and is really admirable. Not many people have to courage to make those sort of changes within themselves. I also feel like the uprising changed her from a warm girl to a cold woman. She is in my top 5 favourite Shadowhunter characters.** _


	13. Major Arcana

<https://youtu.be/om5b5YkvZs4> \- Fire Meets Fate (Shadowhunter edit)

A loud sound woke everyone up in the morning. As everyone woke up they realised that there was showers and clothes in their rooms they all got changed and walked out, They saw a massive table littered with different breakfast foods. There was a note reading ' ENJOY '. They all ate a made idle conversation. After they finished the screen blared up again.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Clary, Jace and Magnus are in the living room.]

CLARY: I know where the Cup is.

JACE: Come again?

CLARY: The tarot cards. My mom, she must have painted them years ago, but the Mortal Cup has to be hidden inside the Ace of Cups. The card looks exactly like it.

**"Oh my God" said Izzy.**

**Everyone looked at the screen exited.**

[Jace and Magnus look at each other.]

CLARY: Wait, why aren't you guys happy about this? All we have to do is find... Dot.

JACE: If Dot had the cards when she was taken, we don't have much time. If Valentine gets his hands on the Cup—

MAGNUS: We know. If Valentine started creating Shadowhunters or gained control of demons, it'd be like Beyoncé riding on a dinosaur through Times Square. People would notice.

**A few people snorted.**

CLARY: But he can control demons. I've seen it.

**"paying demons off is easy" said Laina**

**"When the hell is thiis going to sound normal" asked Clary**

**Laina shrugged.**

MAGNUS: Mmm, paying off a few demons is easy, especially since they rarely survive long enough to collect.

JACE: Still waiting on Valentine's thank-you card.

MAGNUS: Opening the gates of hell, that's a little more tricky.

[Luke enters.]

LUKE: Valentine doesn't have the cards. I do. They're in my desk back at the precinct. When Clary went missing, I went to the loft and I cleared everything out, 'cause I didn't want the Circle to track her.

CLARY: That's great. This should be easy.

MAGNUS: Mmm, that's what General Custer said.

LUKE: Magnus is right. Valentine has spies everywhere, even in the NYPD. We have to be discreet.

**"You do not look discreet Luke" said Simon shaking his head.**

CLARY: Discreet? You look like something out of The Mummy movie.

[Magnus laughs.]

LUKE: We'll go in the morning. Werewolf healing, remember? This is nothing a couple of hours of beauty sleep can't fix.

[MAUREEN'S HOUSE]

[Simon and Maureen are laying in bed. Simon is trying to get his arm back from under Maureen. Maureen turns around.]

**Simon flushed.**

**Clary and a few other people laughed.**

SIMON: Hi.

MAUREEN: Okay, who are you and what did you do with Simon?

SIMON: Simon? Never heard of him.

MAUREEN: I'm serious. I've never seen this side of you before. First, you're acting really weird, you're disappearing for days on end. Now, this. I mean, I've always thought you were cute, but last night you were... [chuckles] I don't know. You were amazing.

SIMON: Like, Fifty Shades of amazing?

MAUREEN: Like, Ponn Farr amazing.

**"Did not need to know that" said Ginny with a look of disgust on her face.**

**Rose nodded in agreement.**

SIMON: I love it when you speak Vulcan.

[They kiss. After Simon has blinked, Maureen has transformed into Clary. Simon is shocked.]

**Everyone looks shocked.**

SIMON: Holy crap.

CLARY: Simon... can I ask you something?

SIMON: Uh... sure.

CLARY: About us.

SIMON: Us?

CLARY: Yeah, you know. You and me... us. You seriously have no idea where I'm going with this.

SIMON: Honestly, I'm... I'm a little confused right now. But, um... in a good way.

CLARY: Simon... when are you gonna ask me to be your girlfriend?

**Clary flushed.**

**Simon flushed.**

**Everyone (but Jace and Alec) looked at Simon with looks that clearly said 'TELL HER'**

SIMON: Uh... Clary...

MAUREEN: Excuse me? Clary?

SIMON: Wow.

[Simon rolls out of bed and grabs his glasses. When he puts them on, he sees Maureen instead of Clary again.]

SIMON: Uh, yeah, just, uh... I forgot something. I forgot, I...

[He grabs his pants and puts them on.]

MAUREEN: Was it my name? Because it's Maureen.

**"Simon" started Clary but she trailed of not knowing what to say.**

SIMON: No. No. It's, uh... I, I forgot to turn the oven off at my mom's.

MAUREEN: Simon, you don't even cook.

SIMON: Right, which is exactly why I probably left it on. So I should... I should fix that, right?

MAUREEN: I'm not interested in just hooking up.

SIMON: Maureen—

MAUREEN: So if you're still stuck on Clary, then—

**"Simon we need to talk after this" said Clary firmly.**

**Simon just nodds.**

SIMON: Clary's seeing someone else. Look... You're more than just a hookup. I promise. I promise. Okay? It's just I've...

[Simon grabs the rest of his clothes and walks out the room.]

[NYPD]

[Clary, Luke and Jace stand in front of the NYPD.]

LUKE: All right, cards are on my desk. This shouldn't take long.

JACE: All right.

LUKE: Whoa, whoa, whoa. It'll be easier to avoid unnecessary attention if I do this alone.

CLARY: We'll wait here.

[Luke walks away.]

JACE: It sounded boring anyway

**"Sure" teased Alec.**

**Everyone but Izzy and Laina looked at the parabatai, happy they made up.**

**Izzy and Laina were unsure if Alec should have forgiven Jace that quickly.**

[Luke walks into his office.]

LUKE: [to some colleagues] Hey.

[Luke sits down at his desk and opens the bottom drawer. He is about to take the cards when Vargas and a team, including Ned Fisk, walk in.]

FISK: Stop right where you are. Don't touch anything. Detective Garroway, I need your badge and your gun.

**"WHAT"said Clary shocked.**

**Luke just looks at the screen in surprise**

LUKE: [to Vargas] Who's this?

[Vargas doesn't respond and Luke hands over his badge and gun to Fisk. When Fisk is putting Luke's stuff away, Vargas leans forward.]

VARGAS: His name is Fisk. Internal affairs. My hands are tied. You're gonna have to cooperate.

**"Internal Affairs?" questioned Simon "Why would they arrest you"**

FISK: [about the badge and gun] Have ballistics run it through the system, see what pops up. [to Luke] You're coming with me. Let's go.

[TITLE SCREEN]

[NYPD, OUTSIDE]

CLARY: I've got a bad feeling about this. What is taking him so long?

JACE: I know a way we could find out. Just go in and see for ourselves.

CLARY: Luke told us to stay put, so that's what we're gonna do. [her phone rings] That's probably him now.

[At that moment, Jace sees the arrested Luke walking through the halls.]

JACE: I doubt it.

[Clary sees that Simon is calling her. She declines the call.]

JACE: Just so I'm clear, he did mention something about trying to avoid attention, right? From the looks of it, he's doing a terrible job.

**You could say that" said Tonks snorting.**

CLARY: Circle members?

JACE: [zooms in to see the badges] No, mundanes. Internal affairs officers.

CLARY: You can tell all that just by looking at them?

JACE: I can tell all that by reading their badges.

[Jace shows Clary a rune.]

JACE: Better than binoculars. Luke had his chance.

CLARY: Yeah.

JACE: Let's go.

CLARY: Okay.

[THE INSTITUTE, IZZY'S ROOM]

[Izzy is packing stuff in a wooden box. She looks at a picture of Meliorn and puts it in the box, which she puts under her bed.]

**"Izzy" said Alec sadly**

**Izzy gives him a sad smile.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S ROOM]

[Robert knocks on Alec's door.]

ROBERT: Alec? Alec!

[Izzy walks up to her father.]

ROBERT: Is everything okay?

ISABELLE: Better than ever.

ROBERT: Is there something you wanna talk about?

ISABELLE: No. All good.

ROBERT: Have you seen Alec?

ISABELLE: Um, no. Why?

ROBERT: He's supposed to fill out the incident reports for all the recent demonic activity.

ISABELLE: I can do it.

ROBERT: I know you can, but the Clave—

ISABELLE: Will be fine getting it from me.

**"Izzy I get that your trying to take some of the family pressure but you can't change who you are " said Alec sadly**

**"And you can Alec" questioned Izzy**

**"I am you older brother, if I have got to change so you and Addie don't have to then I will"**

**Everyone looked at the three Lightwoods sadly**

ROBERT: Of course they will. I'll let your mother know that you're gonna handle this. I'm sure she'll be very glad to hear it.

ISABELLE: Thanks.

[NYPD, INTERROGATION ROOM]

[Fisk is presenting some photos to Luke. They show the killed Circle members.]

FISK: Look familiar?

LUKE: [shakes his head] Maybe. I'd have to ask my lawyer.

FISK: That's the way you want it? One lawyer, coming up. You sit tight.

[Fisk stands up and opens the door.]

FISK: You want a coffee or anything?

[Jace and Clary, glamourized, walk in. Luke follows Jace with his eyes. Fisk can't see them.]

FISK: Garroway. Coffee?

LUKE: No. No, I'm good.

FISK: Suit yourself.

[Fisk exits and closes the door behind him. Luke grabs a tissue and pretends to blow his nose.]

LUKE: Camera.

[Jace looks for the camera.]

CLARY: Luke, what is going on?

[Jace disables the camera.]

LUKE: I think I'm about to be the prime suspect in a murder investigation.

**"WHAT" said Maia**

CLARY: What do we do?

LUKE: Get the cards. In my desk, bottom drawer.

CLARY: All right.

**"You should take down you glamour" said Laina.**

LUKE: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't glamour yourselves. I'm not the only Downworlder on the force, and we don't know who's working for Valentine. If anybody spots you—

JACE: We'd be leading them right to the Mortal Cup.

**"Exactly" said Laina,**

LUKE: Exactly. Better to assume that everybody has the Sight than gamble that they don't.

CLARY: Luke—

LUKE: I can handle myself.

[Fisk enters.]

FISK: Hey, what happened to the camera?

[Jace and Clary quickly walk out.]

LUKE: I've asked the same thing for years.

**Everyone laughed**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy is looking at a map on a screen. Alec walks by.]

ISABELLE: Slept at Magnus' place?

[Laina walks in]

ALEC: Didn't do much sleeping.

**Everyone laughed at Alec's flushed face.**

ALEC: I was helping treat Luke's wounds. That's all.

ADELAINE: Really?

ALEC: What?

ADELAINE: Nothing. I believe you.

ALEC: Okay, Magnus made cocktails. I'm telling you, nothing else happened.

ISABELLE: When you're ready to talk about whatever you need to talk about, We're here.

ALEC: Hey, I talk to you.

ISABELLE: About everything but your personal life. You know, and it's kind of not fair, because I talk to you about mine all the time.

**"You can't use that argument Addie" said Alec.**

**"Sorry" said Laina.**

ISABELLE: For example, I broke up with Meliorn.

**"Oh Izzy" said Alec shaking his head.**

**"She'll be okay" whispered Magnus.**

**Alec nodded.**

ALEC: Really? Turning over a new leaf?

ISABELLE: He was a bit much. Apparently, I need someone more Shadowhunter-ish.

ALEC: Izzy, I realize that you're trying to take some of the family heat, and I appreciate it, but you can't change who you are.

**You think the same" said Ron, this earned him a half-hearted laughs.**

ISABELLE: Really? And you can?

ALEC: I know who I am. I'm a guy who's about to be disowned when Dad finds out that Jace and Clary are still out doing God knows what.

**"Sorry" said Jace and Clary at the same time.**

**Alec shrugged them off.**

ISABELLE: I think Dad's used to that by now. This is Jace you're talking about.

ALEC: He said he'd be an hour. It's been three.

ADELAINE: By the angel, You don't think he and Clary are...

**"NO" said Clary immediately.**

ALEC: At a time like this? Not possible.

[NYPD, STORAGE CLOSET]

JACE: Really? In here?

CLARY: Why not?

JACE: There's gotta be a better place.

CLARY: No, here's good.

JACE: Ow! All right.

**Everyone laughed at how wrong that sounded.**

[Jace deglamours. Clary tries it too, but it doesn't work.]

JACE: You need help with that?

CLARY: I can deglamourize myself, Jace.

**"Deglamour" said Laina**

[Clary tries it again.]

JACE: It's "deglamour".

CLARY: Whatever.

[On the third try, Clary succeeds and deglamours.]

CLARY: The cards?

JACE: Right. How exactly are we gonna get them? I doubt we can make it out of this closet without drawing attention, let alone Luke's desk and you are covered in runes.

CLARY: Don't worry. I've got a plan.

JACE: A good plan this time?

CLARY: 90%. Just follow my lead. Oh, and I apologize.

JACE: Apologize for what?

CLARY: The other 10%.

[Clary and Jace exit the closet and a bunch of police men are looking at them.]

CLARY: [to Jace] You son of a bitch!

[Clary slaps Jace.]

**"Jesus" said Maia.**

**"By the angel" said Izzy**

**Everyone else was laughing at jace's face.**

JACE: Oh!

CLARY: Stop following me!

JACE: [whispering] Hey, what happened to being discreet? Hmm?

CLARY: Wait, what did you say? You cheated on me?

**Everyone laughed even louder.**

JACE: I... huh? [Clary walks away.] I did not. [The policemen hold Jace back.] Whoa.

CLARY: You will never see me at your crappy apartment again.

[Clary opens the drawers in Luke's desk.]

JACE: That girl means nothing to me. Nothing.

VARGAS: Is that the boyfriend that I heard so much about?

CLARY: Nope, not anymore.

JACE: [salutes Vargas] Hi.

**"Oh, well done Fray" said Alec laughing.**

**Everyone looks at Alec shocked, before bursting out laughing again.**

CLARY: I'm dumping him. Where's all of Luke's stuff?

VARGAS: IA took everything. What are you looking for?

CLARY: I, uh... I lost a house key and Luke normally keeps a spare in his desk, so is there any way I can get it?

VARGAS: Uh, not till he's cleared.

CLARY: Cleared? Of... of what?

VARGAS: Oh, don't worry about it. We'll get it handled.

CLARY: Oh.

JACE: Clary, I'm sorry. I apologize. I just want you to know it only happened, like... two or... It just happened a couple of times and I am totally—

VARGAS AND CLARY: Shut up.

**Everyone was laughing really loud.**

JACE: Babe, come on.

VARGAS: Listen, you don't get to call her "babe", okay? In fact, you don't get to call her at all. Clary's done with you. You got it? Take him out.

**"I love that Lady" said Ginny giggling.**

JACE: I have rights.

[Jace is taken away.]

VARGAS: [to Clary] Perhaps it's for the best? [pointing at her neck] Oh, matching tattoos. That's... big red flag.

CLARY: Oh. This... it's nothing.

VARGAS; Don't worry about it. I get it. You always fall for the bad boys, right? Oh, is that just me?

**"Awkward" said Sirius.**

CLARY: Uh, right, right. Uh... I really need that key.

VARGAS: I'm sorry, Clary, but IA has all of Luke's things in the evidence vault upstairs.

CLARY: Oh.

VARGAS: Maybe I can help you find the one you lost. Did you check your bag?

[Clary checks her bag.]

CLARY: Oh, my God! You're totally right! Thank you so much.

[Clary walks away.]

VARGAS: Bye. [to another policeman] I'm going to lunch. This job is gonna be the death of me.

[The eyes of the policeman light up.]

**"Oh god" said Jace.**

[PARK, JAVA JONES]

[Simon is watching a vampire film on his phone. He is writing down characteristics of a vampire, to see if he's becoming one. A waitress brings his coffee. She looks curiously and a bit in shock at Simon's lists. Simon is feeling his teeth when he looks up.]

**"You have to die to become a vamp "said Jace in-between his laughs.**

**"Oh that's helpful" said Simon sarcastically " So I die"**

**Clary looks at Simon questioningly.**

**"I become a vampire remember"**

**Clary looks a bit ashamed at the fact that she forgot.**

**"It's okay Fray"**

**Clary gave him a thankful smile.**

WAITRESS: [putting his coffee and bagel on the table] French press. And a garlic bagel. Extra garlic.

SIMON: Oh, uh... um... I'm doing research for a graphic novel I'm writing about vampires. I don't think I'm actually becoming one, 'cause that would be crazy.

WAITRESS: Where's what's-her-face? Latte-and-no-whipped-cream girl?

SIMON: Clary, uh... I don't know. She's not... answering my texts.

WAITRESS: Can't imagine why.

[Simon is feeling his neck.]

WAITRESS: You all right?

SIMON: Yeah, it's just... Just think I need some caffeine.

WAITRESS: Okay. [Simon uses the press.] You might wanna let that brew... Never mind.

**"She obviously things your going out of your mind" said Fred laughing.**

[The waitress goes to other customers and Simon takes the garlic bagel in his hand.]

SIMON: Okay.

[He takes a bite, sighs, and writes down "love of garlic" under "not becoming a vampire". When he takes a sip of his coffee, his mouth starts bleeding. He uses a napkin to clean it off.]

SIMON: Not again.

[The coffee in the press suddenly looks like bubbling blood.]

**"SHIT" said Ginny shocked.**

**"Ginny" said Molly**

**"Sorry mum"**

[NYPD]

[Fisk is preparing his coffee. He smells the nuts in a jar, then doesn't take any. Vargas enters.]

FISK: Can I do something for you?

VARGAS: I need a list of everything seized from Detective Garroway's desk.

FISK: And I need a slice of pizza.

VARGAS: The list. Now. Full inventory.

FISK: Bring it up in my office. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful, but, uh, I... I'm hungry.

[They've walked out of one office and have entered another one. A police dog is barking.]

FISK: Apparently, I'm not the only one.

GUARD: She must smell a rat. An IA rat.

[OUTSIDE]

JACE: You know what? I'm gonna bring Alec with me next time. I don't think he's ever slapped me in the face.

**"Thanks for the idea Fray" said Alec smiling at Clary.**

**She looks at him shocked.**

CLARY: I'm sorry, I panicked.

[Izzy, Laina and Alec have arrived at the police station.]

ISABELLE: Someone called for backup?

JACE: Yeah. What took you guys so long?

ALEC: Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing.

JACE: It's complicated.

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

CLARY: We found the Cup.

ISABELLE: The Cup?

CLARY: Yeah, but then we lost it. We have to sneak back in the precinct to get it.

ALEC: This is a disaster.

**"You seem so fed up" said Tonks laughing**

**Alec nodded.**

JACE: Hey, demon pox is a disaster. This is an inconvenience. We just need a plan. That's all.

ISABELLE: What about a glamour?

JACE: We tried that. Anyone working with Valentine will see right through it.

CLARY: Can we ask Magnus Bane to portal us inside?

ALEC: No.

ISABELLE: That'd be awkward.

**Everyone but Alec laughed.**

[Laina gasps]

ADELAINE: Magnus can only portal us to places he's been to before.

[Clary's cell phone rings.]

CLARY: Not again. Just give me a second. [She picks up the phone.] Simon, this is really not a good time.

SIMON: [in the park] Clary, where are you? This is an emergency.

CLARY: Simon, are you okay?

SIMON: I'm not sure. I haven't been kidnapped yet today.

**A few people snorted.**

CLARY: Simon, seriously, what's going on?

SIMON: I think I'm sick. Like, really sick.

CLARY: Simon, remember that time you thought you had the bird flu? Okay, just stay of the internet and you'll be fine.

SIMON: Yeah, yeah, I know. But this time it's different.

[Jace grabs Clary's phone.]

CLARY: Hey—

SIMON: This time I'm really—

[Jace hangs up.]

**"Thanks" says Clary glaring at Jace.**

**"Hey I thought he was talking about something stupid" Said Jace. "And we have to get the cup"**

SIMON: Oh, my God. She hung up on me.

JACE: Simon's little problem can wait. I've got a great plan.

CLARY: Oh, there's a first.

JACE: [laughs sarcastically] Just follow my lead. Oh, and don't worry, in my plan, no one gets slapped.

**Everyone laughs.**

[NYPD, INSIDE]

[Luke shakes hands with a man in a suit.]

LUKE: Thanks, Jerry. I appreciate it.

FISK: We're done for today. But don't go too far. You'll be hearing from me.

LUKE: I wouldn't dream of it.

FISK: Listen, Garroway, do you think I'm trying to be a pain in your ass?

**"Yes" said Luke. Everyone laughs.**

LUKE: Well, the thought had occurred to me.

FISK: Dude, we've got your car wrapped around a street light, drenched in blood, carrying a GPS that puts you at the scene of the crime. I'm not a bad guy. I'm just not stupid.

[Luke knocks on the door of Vargas' office. When no one answers, he goes in and smells something. Blood is flowing out of a closet. Luke opens the closet and finds Vargas, her throat slid.]

[Vargas is being taken away in a body bag. Fisk walks up to Luke.]

FISK: Vargas was a good cop.

LUKE: She was my friend.

FISK: One of the few. Your friends seem to have a habit of turning up dead. I can't even imagine what your Facebook page looks like.

**"He thinks you killed her" said Hermione.**

LUKE: You think I killed her?

FISK: No. In fact, I think I'm your alibi.

LUKE: Well, I'd appreciate that.

FISK: Don't thank me just yet. I still haven't figured out your deal. Even a blind guy can tell something weird is going on. You wanna do right by Vargas? Help me out here.

LUKE: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

FISK: Try me.

ALARIC: Fisk. [He beckons Fisk.]

FISK: [to Luke] Think about it. [to Alaric] Yeah.

ALARIC: I checked her wrist. There's no defensive wounds.

**"A demonic murder maybe" thought Luke.**

FISK: Another demonic murder?

ALARIC: I don't think so. Similar MO, but she wasn't drained of blood.

FISK: The ME have a time of death?

ALARIC: We're waiting on forensics, but early guess is she's been dead for a couple of hours.

FISK: A couple hours? No way. I just talked to the captain 45 minutes ago. You guys are killing me.

[Fisk exits and Alaric goes to Luke.]

LUKE: Check the body for venom. If it's a demon, I need to know exactly what I'm looking for.

ALARIC: Okay.

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Simon is searching his symptoms on Web MD. When there's a knock on his bedroom door, he quickly turns off his screen. Elaine, his mother, opens the door.]

ELAINE: Simon... can we have a talk?

SIMON: "We"?

ELAINE: You, me and your sister.

SIMON: Do I have a choice?

[Elaine and Rebecca, Simon's sister, come in.]

ELAINE: Well, I've already ducked out of the office early, so... no.

SIMON: Okay. I stayed out last night at Maureen's. I... I should have called. It slipped my mind. So, what are you gonna do? Ground me?

ELAINE: Maureen called us this morning and she was very upset.

REBECCA: Actually, Maureen called me... and she said that you were spazzing out, like, more than normal.

SIMON: She said... She did what?

REBECCA: Well, I just tried to say that's kind of how you are with girls, but, uh, she was very upset, so... I told Mom.

SIMON: You did what?

ELAINE: Simon, Maureen thinks that... that you might be on drugs. And listen, if I thought it was just marijuana I wouldn't be so worried, but, honey... you look like you're dying.

**"Oh mum" said Simon sadly.**

SIMON: Would dying get me out of this conversation?

**A few people snorted.**

REBECCA: I know that I'm not usually the sentimental one here, but... we're here for you.

ELAINE: It's all right. You can tell us, whatever it is.

SIMON: Okay, okay, um... I think I have a disease.

ELAINE: A disease?

SIMON: Like, a bad one.

ELAINE: Do you have an STD?

**Simon flushed.**

REBECCA: Okay, let's let him finish talking.

ELAINE: Look, Simon, it's really not as bad as you think. These things happen, all right? When I was in law school, I experimented—

**"Oh god" said Simon " I Did not need to hear that"**

**Clary laughed.**

REBECCA: We're really off track here. I think we really need to focus on Simon.

ELAINE: Rebecca, it's 2016, all right?

REBECCA: Mom, I'm more than happy—

ELAINE: I had a life.

SIMON: Hey, hey, guys...

[Elaine and Rebecca are arguing.]

**"You being ignored" said Alec dryly "Understandable"**

SIMON: I'm still right here. I'm still right here. Excuse me? Shut up!

[Simon bashes into his desk and it breaks in half. Everyone looks shocked and scared.]

REBECCA: Simon?

**"Well Done" said Laina**

[NYPD]

[Clary and Jace enter the NYPD.]

CLARY: So, I was promised a great plan.

JACE: We'll head up towards the vault. Alec, Laina and Izzy are handling the rest. All we have to do is wait for their signal... and grab the Cup.

[The elevator doors open and Alaric is standing there. Clary and Jace quickly hide. Alaric exits the elevator.]

CLARY: He's on our side.

**"He kidnapped you" said Harry rolling his eyes..**

JACE: You sure? Isn't that the line he used when he kidnapped you?

CLARY: Good point.

[Jace presses the STOP button in the elevator.]

CLARY: What now? We're supposed to climb the elevator shaft and waltz in the vault unnoticed?

[Jace looks at the ceiling and moves a panel over.]

JACE: Now, why didn't I think of that?

**Everyone laughed.**

CLARY: [laughs] Wait, you're kidding, right?

[Jace lets go of the panel.]

JACE: Remember the binoculars?

CLARY: Yeah.

[Jace shows her a rune on his collar bone.]

JACE: This one's a Nyx rune. It's like night vision. You can copy mine. You got it?

CLARY: Yeah. Why do I need night vision?

JACE: You'll see.

[Clary takes off her jacket and looks at her arms. She decides to draw the rune on the back of her shoulder. She can barely reach it.]

CLARY: Um...

JACE: Feel free to ask for help.

[Jace comes up to her and draws the Nyx rune on Clary's shoulder.]

**Everyone laughed at the awkward flirting. Magnus turned to Alec to see how he would react but Alec was laughing along.**

CLARY: I, um... I think I can take it from here.

JACE: Where's the fun in that?

[NYPD, HALL]

[Alec,Laina and Izzy walk in.]

ALEC: Okay, I'm guessing you're the distraction?

ISABELLE: Nope. I've decided to grow up, remember? No more distracting for me.

[looking at the receptionist]

ADELAINE: Besides, I don't think either of us are her type.

ALEC: Oh, crap.

**"Oh this is going to be funny" said Izzy. Laina and Jace nodded in agreement**

**"Is he going to flirt with her, or scowl at her until she does what he wants" said Simon.**

**"Scowl at her" said Laina sarcastically "obviously"**

ISABELLE: Don't worry, it's good practice.

ALEC: Huh?

ISABELLE: You know, for asking out Magnus?

**Everyone laughed as Alec went red.**

[Izzy unbuttons a button of Alec's shirt.]

ALEC: What are you... what are you doing?

ISABELLE: Unbuttoning your shirt. What's it look like I'm doing?

ALEC: Izzy, this is not really my department.

[Laina ruffles Alec's hair]

ISABELLE: Come on. You do this sort of stuff all the time.

ALEC: You do, I don't.

ISABELLE: It's easy. Come on.

[Alec approaches Rosa the receptionist.]

ALEC: Hey.

**Everyone laughs.**

ROSA: Can I help you?

ALEC: Yeah, you... You come here often?

**"She works there" said Rose in between her giggles.**

ROSA: I work here. What can I help you with?

ALEC: [scanning her desk] Right, um... Right, right, right, yeah, um... Yeah, I'm just... I'm looking for some information. Oh, look... [he tips over the water bottle] Oh, wow. I'm so sorry. Let me just get that. That's not... I'm so sorry. [Alec slides Rosa's cards off the table and Izzy catches it.] That's such a mess. Let me clean that up. Uh, it's not working. Okay.

**"Oh my god" said Sirius in between his laughs.**

**Everyone started laughing again.**

ROSA: Here, let me. No, I got it. I got it. Just go. Go.

ALEC: You sure?

ROSA: Go.

ALEC: [taking some folders] Thank you so much.

**"Smooth big brother" said Izzy.**

[Izzy slides Rosa's card through the scanner and a room full of machinery opens. Laina draws a rune on one of them.]

[NYPD, ELEVATOR]

[Clary touches her freshly drawn rune.]

CLARY: I think you messed something up.

JACE: Really? No, I didn't.

CLARY: Then why isn't it working?

JACE: It is.

[Suddenly the light in the elevator goes out and an alarm start blaring.]

JACE: That's the signal.

CLARY: [about her night vision] Whoa.

**"Thats so cool" said Fred.**

JACE: Right? Going up.

[Jace pulls himself up into the elevator shaft.]

[NYPD, OUTSIDE]

LUKE: What's going on?

ALARIC: Some sort of power surge. Whole building's fried. No lights, no camera, no nothing.

LUKE: Get anything on our killer?

ALARIC: Yeah, you were right. Huge amounts of demon venom in Vargas' blood. It's a shapeshifter.

**"Shit those are hard" said Laina.**

**Jcae, Izzy and Alec nodded in agreement.**

LUKE: All right. I'm going after it. Alert the pack. Anyone sees Vargas, kill her.

ALARIC: You were trapped in the precinct all day. If that demon wanted you dead, it certainly had the opportunity.

LUKE: It's not after me. It's after Clary. Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking for your help.

ALARIC: Your pack leader now. You don't need to ask.

LUKE: Thanks, bud.

**"Look at you being Alpha" said Maia teasingly to Luke.**

[STORAGE ROOM]

[Jace busts the vent opens and comes out. Clary follows with witchlight.]

JACE: What is all this crap? Lunch receipts?

**"Why would they keep lunch receipts" asked Rose.**

**Luke shrugged.**

[A door opens and a policeman with a flashlight enters. Clary and Jace have glamoured themselves.]

JACE: You're getting pretty good with your stele.

CLARY: Well, at least we know he's not a Downworlder.

JACE: Lucky for us. Give me a heads up next time you're gonna do that.

[The policeman has gone and Clary and Jace continue to look for Luke's stuff. Clary finds a box.]

CLARY: In here.

[She opens the box and finds pictures of Luke, Jocelyn and herself.]

JACE: This will take all day.

**"How sympathetic of you" said Ginny sarcastically.**

**"Aww thanks Love" said Jace winking at Ginny**

**Ron, Fred and Arthur glared at Jace, Ginny simply scowled back.**

[Clary sighs and holds the box upside down. Everything falls on the table.]

JACE: Or you could just do that.

[Clary finds the tarot cards and takes the Ace of Cups.]

**"That looks like the cup" said Alec.**

JACE: That looks exactly like the Mortal Cup.

CLARY: This is it. It has to be.

[Clary tries to reach into the card, but it doesn't work.]

JACE: What's wrong?

CLARY: I'm not sure, I...

JACE: You're not sure what's wrong or you're not sure where your mom hid the Cup?

[Clary sighs.]

**"Great" said Laina .**

[NYPD, OUTSIDE]

[Clary and Jace exit the police station. They meet with Alec, Laina and Izzy.]

ALEC: Did you get it?

CLARY: Theoretically.

ALEC: Theoretically?

CLARY: Yeah. I found the card. I just have to figure out how I reached into my notebook before. It's... It's not an exact science.

ALEC: Can't you just pull the Cup out?

CLARY: I can, theoretically. I just... It's not as easy as it looks, Alec.

ADELAINE: Listen, you two can discuss theory as much as you want when we get back to the Institute. But right now, I suggest we get home, considering we just stole from the cops.

ISABELLE: Guys... [her necklace is pulsing] I think the mundanes might be the least of our worries.

**"Great" sighed Izzy.**

ALEC: At least we know the demon necklace works.

JACE: Never a dull day. Let's go.

[The Shadowhunters start walking.]

CLARY: Guys, slow down.

[Clary bumps into an old lady.]

CLARY: Oh, I am so sorry.

[The lady has dropped her bag and Clary goes to pick it up. Suddenly, the lady's mouth becomes one of a demon.]

JACE: Grandma.

[Jace kills the demon with his blade.]

**"Lovely" said Hermione.**

CLARY: What the hell?

JACE: Language. Not in front of grandma.

**Everyone smiled.**

ALEC: How did it find us?

JACE: I don't know... but she brought friends.

[Jace is looking at the policemen that just stepped out of a car.]

CLARY: How can you tell?

JACE: It's like seeing through a glamour. You just gotta pay attention to the details.

CLARY: But I can't see anything.

ISABELLE: Behind us.

CLARY: I... I still can't see them.

[More policemen with lit up eyes appear in front of them.]

CLARY: Okay, there's too many people.

ALEC: I don't say this often, but I agree with Clary. We gotta get outta here.

**"Aww you agree with me Alec"**

**Alec raised an eyebrow at her with caused the smile to instantly leave her face.**

CLARY: Hey, this way!

[Clary leads the Shadowhunters down a bunch of stairs and stops in front of a room for electrics.]

CLARY: What's the Unlock rune again?

[Jace kicks against the door and bangs open.]

**"Or you could do that" said Tonks.**

JACE: Open sesame. Go.

[They all get down into the room. Alec deglamours his bow and arrows and prepares for attacks.]

JACE: Hey, what are you doing?

ALEC: Holding them off. Take Clary back to the Institute.

JACE: No, if you're staying, I'm staying. We fight together.

**"Aww" said Ginny sarcastically under the breath, Harry was the only one who heard her and he gave her a look. She noticed this a gave him and apologetic one back.**

ALEC: Don't be stupid. If the demons get the Cup, we're dead anyways.

JACE: I'm not leaving anyone behind.

ALEC: You don't have a choice.

CLARY: I know you guys are having a moment, okay? But we really have to go.

ADELAINE: Don't worry. It's not like this is the first time Alec has saved your ass. I doubt it'd be the last.

**"Thanks Addie"**

**"Anytime Alec"**

ALEC: [to Jace] Go.

[Jace, Clary, Laina and Izzy go.]

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Simon takes his phone from his desk and dials Clary's number.]

CLARY: Hello.

SIMON: Clary. I need you—

CLARY: [on voicemail] You've reached Clary's phone. I'm not here, but you know the deal. Leave on at the beep.

SIMON: Um, Clary... I need to talk to you. [crying and shuddering] I think I need to talk to you more than I've ever needed to talk to you in my life. I know... I know you're busy saving your mom, but... I think I'm becoming a vampire.

**"You need to die to become a vampire" droned Alec**

**"Well I obviously don't know that"**

CAMILLE: Darling, you don't know the half of it.

[Simon turns around and Camille is laying on his bed.]

CAMILLE: Blood is stronger than will.

SIMON: Shut up.

CAMILLE: Stronger than desire.

SIMON: Shut up!

[He throws his phone at Camille, but no one is there.]

**"I am going crazy" thought Simon**

CAMILLE: [echoing] Even stronger than love.

[Simon looks in the mirror and notices his fangs. A hand, Camille's, caresses his shoulder and neck.]

CAMILLE: Come to me. What you really want is—

[Simon yells and bashes his mirror. It breaks. He falls down to his knees.]

**Everyone flinched.**

[TUNNELS]

[Clary follows Jace, Laina and Izzy.]

CLARY: Hold on. I'm sorry, Jace.

JACE: It's okay. We can take a breather.

CLARY: No, it's not that. I, um...

[Clary looks at Laina and Izzy. They gets the hint.]

ISABELLE: We'll scout ahead.

[Clary and Jace are alone.]

CLARY: I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through.

**"Finally" whispered Laina.**

JACE: You don't have to apologize to me, Clary.

CLARY: Unfortunately, you can't stop me.

JACE: Well, yeah, I'm starting to see that.

CLARY: Just... I've been so focused on trying to find my mom, I don't think I realized how much you've actually done for me. So, thank you.

JACE: Clary, I'm a Shadowhunter. It's kinda my job.

CLARY: You... your job?

JACE: Yeah.

CLARY: Oh, you'd do this for anybody?

JACE: Maybe not Simon.

**Everyone laughed.**

CLARY: Funny, I think he'd say the same thing about you.

**Simon nodded in agreement.**

JACE: You know, you're not too bad yourself.

CLARY: Me?

JACE: Yeah. You kicked some pretty serious ass back at the police station. At least, you got my ass kicked.

CLARY: Thanks... I think.

[Clary and Jace have caught up on Laina and Izzy.]

ISABELLE: [about the necklace] Guys? It's pulsing.

CLARY: Again?

ADELAINE: It's getting close. Let's spread out.

[Jace, Laina and Izzy get their blades ready.]

JACE: Izzy, where is it?

ISABELLE: I don't know. It's like they're right here, but I don't see them.

[There is clattering and suddenly a big scorpion-like animal jumps onto Jace.]

[Jace manages to kill the demon.]

CLARY: Are you hurt?

JACE: I'll live.

CLARY: What are those things?

ADELAINE: It's Shax demons. It's the like the blood hounds of the Shadow World.

ISABELLE: They've been tracking us.

CLARY: So what do we do?

JACE: The Institute's only a couple blocks from here. Now, we can't lose them, but they won't be able to track us if we split up.

CLARY: But, I don't... I don't—

JACE: Clary, you'll be fine. Izzy, Laina and I will draw them away. No matter what happens, just keep running.

[A demons snarls.]

ISABELLE: They're coming.

CLARY: Jace, I—

JACE: Run, Clary!

**"If something happens to her I will hurt you Shadowhunter" said Luke his eyes going green**

[Clary runs into another hallway, but it's a dead end. Demons find their way to her.]

CLARY: Crap!

[Clary takes the tarot card of the Cup out of her bag and reaches in. She pulls out the Mortal Cup.]

CLARY: [to the demons, holding up the Cup] Get back! I said, get back!

[The demons screech and then get back.]

**"Oh my god"**

**All the member of the Shadow World looked at the cup in awe.**

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Elaine knocks on Simon's door. She is with Rebecca. Elaine herself has a plate with food for Simon.]

ELAINE: Simon? You still alive in there? Hey, I ordered in Rizzo's.

**"Yum" said Clary trying to cheer Simon up.**

[Elaine knocks again.]

ELAINE: Are you okay? [to Rebecca] I've never heard him this quiet around pasta before.

[Rebecca shakes her head and nods to the door.]

ELAINE: Go.

REBECCA: Yeah? Okay. All right, Simon, I'm coming in.

[Simon's room is a mess. Simon is nowhere to be found. Elaine drops the plate.]

ELAINE: Simon? [noticing the broken mirror] Oh, my God.

[Rebecca looks at the open window and looks shocked.]

**"God I am scaring them."**

[TUNNELS]

[Clary goes back to where she saw Izzy, Laina and Jace last.]

CLARY: Jace! Jace?

[Jace appears at the end of the hallway. He runs to Clary.]

JACE: Clary.

CLARY: Hey. Oh, you're hurt!

[Clary touches the blood on Jace's face.]

JACE: I'll be all right. You okay?

CLARY: Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. Barely, but—

JACE: What happened?

CLARY: One of the Shax demons cornered me. But I got the Cup. I don't know, my instincts just kicked in and I... I could do it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll be a Shadowhunter after all.

**Alec coughed, Clary shot him a glare to which he gave her a cheeky smile.**

JACE: Clary, you're amazing. I always knew you could do it. Now give me the Cup and let's go.

**"Something's wrong" said Alec**

CLARY: Give you the Cup?

JACE: Yes. Only until we get back to the Institute. It's the only way I can keep you safe. I'll die before I let anything happen to you.

CLARY: Yeah, you're totally right.

[Instead of the Cup, Clary grabs her blade and pushes it into Jace's stomach. Jace grunts.]

JACE: Clary?

[Clary is shocked when demon Jace looks like he's human.]

**"Oh God" said Clary**

**Everyone looked at the screen in shock.**

CLARY: Jace... No! Oh, my God! Jace!

[Then Jace's eyes light up and Clary realized he is a demon after all. She makes a deeper cut with the blade and kills the demon.]

LUKE: Clary!

CLARY: Get back!

[Luke and Alec walk up to Clary.]

CLARY: How do I know you're Luke?

LUKE: I got you spray paint for your birthday. What happened?

CLARY: Uh, demons. Long story. Um... Where'd you come from?

LUKE: Jail. I ran into Alec. Said you might be down here. Thought you might need some help.

[The demon ashes disappear.]

ALEC: Apparently not. Looks like she took care of it.

**Clary smiled at Alec.**

CLARY: Shouldn't we get going or something? More demons could be coming, right?

LUKE: Oh, don't worry about it. I got the back on the lookout. If there's any other demons, we'll take care of them.

CLARY: Look at you, leader of the pack.

**Luke smiled proudly.**

LUKE: Well, you know, it has its perks.

CLARY: Shall we?

ALEC: Yeah. Right.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Jace is looking at maps of Brooklyn with another Shadowhunter.]

JACE: These tunnels are swarming with Shax demons. If she's down there, it's only a matter of time before they find her. We need to make sure that doesn't happen. [to more Shadowhunters] All right, listen up. I want this entire Institute on high alert. I don't care what anybody else says, I'll take full responsibility. [Clary and Alec enter.] Right now, Clary is the only thing that matters.

**"Nice to know you care about me parabatai"**

**Jace looked sheepish**

CLARY: Jace!

JACE: Clary.

[Clary hugs Jace.]

CLARY: I did it. I got the Cup.

JACE: I don't care about the Cup. When I came out of the tunnels, I didn't see you. I was worried something might have happened—

CLARY: There was a demon. Shapeshifter. It looked just like you.

JACE: You all right?

CLARY: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.

JACE: And the demon?

CLARY: I sent him straight back to hell.

JACE: How'd you know it wasn't me?

CLARY: I just knew.

**Ron, Harry, Fred, Maia and Ginny all faked gaged at the couple.**

JACE: Really? Kind of a risk, wasn't it?

CLARY: Well, this may come as a surprise, but I actually do listen to some of the things you tell me. You just have to pay attention to the details.

JACE: Yeah, well, I told you the first time we met, you have the Sight. You're a Shadowhunter, just like the rest of us.

[Clary kisses Jace and he kisses her back. Alec walks out. Izzy and Laina goes after him.]

**"Alec are you okay " asked Laina.**

**"Ye "**

**"You sure" questioned Izzy**

**"We talked, we kissed -"**

**"You WHAT" whispered Laina**

**"We kissed, I don't have feelings for him. I mean I might have had some before but not anymore."**

**"Okay"**

[HOTEL DUMORT, OUTSIDE]

[Simon pulls on the lock of the door and breaks it open. He goes in.]

**"You really are stupid" said Alec rolling his eyes.**

SIMON: Hello? Anybody home? You don't have a doorbell, so I... I let myself in. Raphael? Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, I know someone's here somewhere! Please! I think I'm sick. I need someone to tell me what's going on, because it's ruining my life! Am I becoming a vampire?

[Camille laughs in the background. She enters the room.]

CAMILLE: Poor darling boy. I was wondering when you'd come back.

SIMON: You... you're not mad?

CAMILLE: On the contrary, I've been expecting you. You see... it's just my blood running through your veins. It can have some curious effects. But I assure you, they're all harmless. In time, they'll fade and you'll return to normal.

SIMON: Thank God. Um... But I'm okay? I'm still human?

CAMILLE: Well, of course you are. Or at least you would've been.

[Camille comes at Simon and he screams.]

**"SIMON" screamed Clary.**

**Everyone else looked scared.**

**"Next episode" said the voice.**


	14. Bad Blood

<https://youtu.be/VV0DsE6eiGg> \- we're unstoppable (Shadowhunters edits)

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is holding the Cup. Jace is with her.]

**"Wow" said izzy softly, everyone who understood how special the cup was looked at the screen with awe.**

CLARY: It just looks like a wine glass.

JACE: That wine glass saved your life.

CLARY: What if... What if I hadn't gotten the Cup out in time? That demon–

JACE: But you did. First rule of Shadowhunting... when something explodes, just keep walking. Never think twice. Never look away.

**"Nice" said Fred, happy with the light atmosphere in the room.**

CLARY: And what's the second rule?

[With her whip, Izzy takes the Cup out of Clary's hands.]

ISABELLE: There's nothing a Shadowhunter can't do in heels.

**Izzy, Maia, Laina, Ginny, Tonks, Magnus, Hermione and Rose all laughed.**

JACE: Alec, what are you doing?

[Izzy gives the Cup back to Clary. Alec is looking at a monitor.]

JACE: You can stare at this monitor all you want, they need angel blood to get past the wards. You know that.

**"Valentine is a Shadowhunter" reminded Laina,**

**Alec nodded in agreement.**

[Clary puts the Cup back into the tarot card.]

JACE: No Downworlder can come into the Institute.

ISABELLE: Not without an invite by a Shadowhunter.

ALEC: Last I checked, Valentine is a Shadowhunter. The Cup is not safe here. We have to give it back to the Clave.

**Izzy, Laina and Alec all nodded. Clary looked at the screen with a 'over my dead body' look on her face.**

CLARY: Give it back to the Clave? No. Not after everything we went through to get it.

ADELAINE: No, Alec's right we need to give the Clave the cup

ISABELLE:Their right, the Cup is extremely important.

**"Your agreeing with me" said Alec in surprise, Izzy shrugged her shoulders. Laina looked at her in shock.**

ALEC: Are you agreeing with me?

ISABELLE: I'm full of surprises.

CLARY: This Cup is the one chance I have at getting my mom back.

**Alec rolled his eyes, when was she going to realise that this is bigger than her and her mom.**

JACE: I agree with Clary. We can't give the Cup to the Clave, not now. We need it. It's our only bargaining chip.

CLARY: Look, I know how powerful this Cup is. It has the power to create new Shadowhunters, control demons and even kill a mundane if they drank from it. But I promise you, I will not let that monster get his hands on it.

**"Because you, a girl who known she's a Shadowhunter for a total of ten seconds stands such an amazing chance against Valentine - one of the best trained Shadowhunters ever and his army" said Laina sarcastically.**

**Jace glared at her, she ignored him. Clary looked slightly abashed.**

JACE: There you go. You have her word.

ALEC: [to Clary] Follow me.

**"Really" said Laina in disbelief, Alec looked at the screen version of him shocked. Clary looked happy.**

[Alec leads Clary to the vault-tile in the training area. He activates the rune on the floor and a display comes up.]

CLARY: Alec, I realize I couldn't have done any of this without your help. I wanna thank you.

ALEC: [placing the card on the display] Don't misread this as friendship. Since you've arrived, our whole world's been turned upside down.

**Ron raised his eyebrows, Simon was right he thought. His bedside manner was abysmal.**

[Alec seals the vault.]

[Clary dials Simon's number on her phone.]

SIMON: [on voicemail] It's Simon. Leave a message.

CLARY: Simon, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. Been crazy busy. We found the Cup. I have so much to tell you. Call me back.

[Alec notices a beeping on the monitor.]

**"Shit" said Izzy.**

ALEC: What the... huh.

[An alarm in the Institute starts beeping loudly. Jace, Laina and Izzy look at the screen.]

JACE: There's something outside the perimeter.

**"Genius" said Maia rolling her eyes. Simon grinned at her, she grinned back.**

ALEC: I told you–

JACE: Don't say it.

**A few people laughed.**

CLARY: What's happening?

ISABELLE: Looks like someone's trying to break in.

JACE: Could be the Circle.

ALEC: Told you so.

JACE: Too soon.

**Everyone laughed at the bickering parabatai.**

[The Shadowhunters are outside, looking for the person on the monitor. We see a man carrying someone.]

JACE: Don't move.

ALEC: Drop what you're holding. Put your hands up.

[We now see it is Raphael, carrying Simon. He is dead. The Shadowhunters lower their weapons.]

**"Oh my god" said Clary in shock.**

**Simon looked at the screen scared, he knew this was coming but it was still awful seeing himself dead on the screen.**

CLARY: Oh, my God, Simon!

[TITLE SCREEN]

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

JACE: People will be wondering what we found outside the perimeter.

ALEC: I'll go. I'll tell them we didn't find anything. Nobody will come down here.

**"Thanks" said Simon to the Shadowhunter gratefully.**

**Alec nodded.**

**"That was good of you" whispered Magnus leaning in . Alec blushed lightly from the closeness.**

[Alec exits.]

RAPHAEL: I might be a vampire... but I was raised a good Catholic. [He makes the sign of a cross.]

ISABELLE: The Vampires breached the Accords. 

ADELAINE: Izzy's right, killing Simon is grounds for war.

**All the wizards looked at the screen in shock, no of them could imagine being able to talk about starting a war so easily. Not after what happened at the end of last year and what happened during the First Wizarding War.**

RAPHAEL: The Vampires were not behind this. Just Camille. She attacked Simon on her own.

JACE: And how do we know you're telling the truth?

**"Rafe would never do anything like that" thought Magnus.**

RAPHAEL: I could have gotten rid of him, but instead I brought him here. I don't want trouble with the Shadowhunters.

**"Clever" said Izzy**

ISABELLE: Clever

**A few people chuckled**

RAPHAEL: I warned the mundane to stay away... but Camille gave him a taste of her own blood, and like an addict... he came back wanting more.

**Simon looked green.**

CLARY: The only reason Simon ever tasted Camille's blood is because of you! You kidnapped him! You drug him to the Hotel DuMort. You... You delivered him to Camille!

RAPHAEL: I never meant for this to happen.

CLARY: [sobbing] Simon. Simon, please come back, please!

RAPHAEL: There is a way.

JACE: "A way" what?

RAPHAEL: A way to bring Simon back.

CLARY: You can do that? How? How?

RAPHAEL: He's a fledgling. It's a state of transition. Your friend can be resurrected.

**"NO" said Luke, Maia, Laina, Izzy, Alec, Jace and Magnus.**

JACE: No.

ADELAINE: Absolutely not

ISABELLE: Clary, no.

CLARY: So I could have Simon back? Alive and breathing?

**Izzy shook her head.**

ISABELLE: That's just it. He won't return alive or breathing. He'll be a vampire.

JACE: And not the sexed up, romantic kind. The ugly, bloodsucking, coffin-dwelling kind.

RAPHAEL: That's offensive.

JACE: Really?

RAPHAEL: Coffin implies wooden box. We have caskets now. They're made of 14-karat gold.

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

JACE: My bad.

RAPHAEL: It's almost sunrise. Simon must be turned into a vampire tonight or staked through the heart.

CLARY: And if I do neither?

RAPHAEL: His soul will be trapped for eternity. You have till sunset to decide. The clock is ticking

 **"Lovely" said Fred dryly.**.

[CHERNOBYL]

[Valentine is watching over the unconscious Jocelyn.]

VALENTINE: Remember what you said to me the morning of our wedding? We weren't supposed to see each other until the ceremony, but you... you wouldn't listen to rules. You never did. And that's why I love you. You told me our hearts... beat as one and that we would be together forever.

**Clary looked at the screen angrily.**

[Blackwell comes out of a Portal.]

VALENTINE: I hope you've returned with good news.

BLACKWELL: The girl has the Cup.

VALENTINE: You hear that, Jocelyn? Clarissa did it. It's evident she has your determination and my curiosity. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out, hmm? You left 18 years ago with my unborn daughter. I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time, hmm? [to Blackwell] If she found the Cup... where is it?

BLACKWELL: She got back to the Institute, sir. Lucian Graymark got in the way.

VALENTINE: Got in the way how?

BLACKWELL: He's the leader of the New York pack now. She's under their protection.

VALENTINE: Oh, Lucian. Always so chivalrous.

**Luke looked at the screen with so many different expressions on his face that no one knew what to make of it.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Robert and Maryse, the Lightwood parents, are in the study, talking.]

ROBERT: Valentine's getting stronger and we're just sitting here on the sidelines waiting... doing nothing.

MARYSE: The Clave is handling things.

**Magnus rolled his eyes at Maryse.**

ROBERT: Oh, that's a joke, Maryse. You and I both know how the Clave handles things.

[Alec, Laina and Izzy enter.]

ALEC: What's going on?

MARYSE: Sit.

[Alec, Laina and Izzy do so.]

ROBERT: It's no surprise Jace isn't here.

**A few people laughed, most people did not the tension was to thick.**

ISABELLE: He got held up. Said to start without him.

MARYSE: I'm sure he has a good reason.

ROBERT: Your mother and I... [Laina and Izzy give each other a look.] Okay, I requested a meeting at the Clave to inform them that the Seelies are siding with Valentine.

MARYSE: And the Clave denied it.

**Alec frowned at the screen.**

ALEC: What do you mean? They don't want you coming to Idris?

MARYSE: There are rumors that local Shadowhunters have been interfering in Downworld affairs. But you two wouldn't know anything about that, right?

**Clary and the Lighwoods (+Jace) shifted in their seats uncomfortably.**

ISABELLE: Nada.

ADELAINE: Nope

ALEC: No.

**"Is the great Alexander Lightwood lying to his parents" said Magnus grinning. Alec laughed, Jace gave him and Magnus a weird look. If Jace had said that to Alec he probably would have gotten a snarky comment back.**

MARYSE: Since all this happened here in New York, under our command, they are concerned with our devotion to our job and the cause.

ISABELLE: But we're the Lightwoods.

**Hermione looked at the screen with a weird look on her face. She liked the Lightwoods, but she did not agree with the sentiment that just because of their family they should be trusted and it reminded her to much of blood purity.**

ROBERT: Remember, the honor isn't in the name... it's in the deed. The Clave is sending an envoy.

MARYSE: Who will be coming to observe us.

**Laina groaned in her hands.**

ROBERT: And to gather information about Valentine to report back.

MARYSE: But really to scrutinize our leadership, so I beg of the three of you, don't do anything that would cause the Clave to lose even more trust in us.

**"I swear its Jace they have to worry about not us" said Izzy rolling her eyes.**

[Alec, Laina and Izzy look at each other.]

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

[Clary is listening to her voicemails.]

SIMON: [on voicemail] Clary, I really need to talk. I think I'm turning into a vampire. I'm scared.

CLARY: [to Simon] I'm so sorry I wasn't there. This is all my fault.

**"No its not" said Simon adamantly.**

JACE: Clary, this isn't your–

CLARY: No, it is! If it weren't for me, Simon would have never even known about the Shadow World. He would never have been kidnapped by vampires. He wouldn't have met Camille. He would... He wouldn't be dead.

RAPHAEL: Fledgling. He's in transition

 **"Because that makes it so much better" said Rose**.

CLARY: And now I am left with two... two reprehensible choices... And I can't figure out which one is worse. If I, uh... if I bury Simon... what are the risks?

**"No Clary" said Izzy**

JACE: Clary, no. Absolutely not.

CLARY: Jace, I need to know!

RAPHAEL: If Simon is buried and he doesn't emerge... he would be trapped under the earth... starving for eternity.

**"Oh my God" said Simon scared, he knew what the happened but that did not stop him from being scared.**

CLARY: Oh, my God. And, uh... if I... if I stake him?

RAPHAEL: He'll die a human death. It's painless, as far as I know.

CLARY: Simon, I'm so sorry.

[THE INSTITUTE, MEETING AREA]

[Max is with Alec.]

MAX: Alec, you think you could get my stele back?

ALEC: They took it away because you nearly burned down the Mumbai Institute.

**Molly smiled fondly at the little boy he reminded her of her boys when they were younger.**

MAX: How many times do I have to say it was an accident?

ALEC: Look, Max. Somebody very important is coming to visit. All right? You think you can stay out of trouble for just a couple days? If you do, I promise I'll get your stele back.

[The slide doors open. Valentine walks into the Institute. Alec fires an arrow, but Valentine catches it before it hits him. He activates a rune on his arm and transforms into a woman, Lydia Brandwell.]

**"By the angel" said Alec shocked, everyone looked at the screen in surprise.**

LYDIA: That reaction time was abysmal. [to Alec] Except for you. I'm Lydia Brandwell, envoy from the Clave.

**"She seems ... " trailed of Sirius**

**""Ye" said Laina.**

[Maryse, Laina and Izzy enter.]

LYDIA: Maryse. The Clave has ordered me to take temporary control of this Institute.

**"WHAT" said the Lighwoods in shock.**

MARYSE: Wait a minute. Nobody informed us.

LYDIA: The Clave doesn't need to. And, to repeat myself, it's temporary. Nothing's been decided yet. But I do need full clearance in order to assess how this Institute is running. [She activates a command code on a monitor with her stele.] Where is Clary Fairchild? I would hope someone here knows.

ALEC: She's in the field, training.

LYDIA: You're telling me she's just... out and about in the streets of New York? Valentine's daughter?

ISABELLE: Isn't she also your cousin?

**Clary looked at Izzy thankfully.**

LYDIA: Distant cousin.

ALEC: She's with Jace.

LYDIA: The same Jace Wayland who decided to lead an unsanctioned raid against the Vampires? I've read reports.

**Jace looked at the screen in mock offence.**

ADELAINE: Jace might be unconventional, but you know he's our best soldier. 

MARYSE: Adelaide's right, if he's with Clary, then she's in good hands.

LYDIA: I hope so. And for your sake, all of New York. All of your jurisdiction better be well protected.

**"She seems quite " said Laina " Abrasive"**

**Everyone nodded in agreement.**

[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]

[Blackwell comes out of a Portal, accompanied by two Forsaken humans.]

[Luke is inside with some other werewolves. They hear thudding on the roof. Glass shatters in the kitchen. Luke sees the Forsaken and changes into a wolf and attacks.]

**"Badass" said Maia looking at Luke in awe.**

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Clary visits Simon's mother; Jace (glamoured) is with her. They're waiting for Elaine. Clary is sitting on the couch, Jace is standing by the desk.]

JACE: This is a bad idea. Promise me you won't tell a mundane... that Simon was bitten by a vampire

**"My mum would like literally freak out, like I mean she would drag you to a mental asylum" said Simon trying to get Clary to smile.**

CLARY: I promise.

JACE: Good. 'Cause part of our job as Shadowhunters is making sure mundanes don't–

CLARY: Know the truth?

JACE: Don't know anything about the Shadow World.

CLARY: Don't worry, I'm just gonna... tell her there was an accident. That, um... that Simon's not coming back. I owe his mother that much. She loves him.

**Simon gave Clary a grateful smile.**

[Elaine enters, two iced teas in her hands.]

ELAINE: I haven't heard anything from Simon since yesterday, Clary. [She hands Clary an iced tea.] And he flipped out on Rebecca and I. And then just disappeared. Have you heard from him? Or have you seen him? Should I be calling the police?

CLARY: No. No, don't do that. Um... If we needed to, I would have called Luke.

ELAINE: I just want to know if he's all right.

CLARY: I saw him.

ELAINE: Oh, my God. You did? Where? [She sits down on the coffee table.] Where is he? Is he okay?

**Simon looked like he would burst into tears.**

CLARY: No. Not exactly.

[Jace is alert.]

ELAINE: Is it drugs? I mean, he said that it wasn't, but–

CLARY: Uh, no, it's not drugs. Um...

ELAINE: Clary... Whatever it is, I can handle it.

CLARY: Okay, look, the truth is...

[Jace drops one of the monkey figures on the bookcase on the ground, deliberately. Elaine looks over at the bookcase, but doesn't see anybody.]

**"Thanks for making my mum think that she is going crazy" said Simon sarcastically.**

ELAINE: What the...

[She walks over to the bookcase.]

JACE: [whispering to Clary] What are you doing?

CLARY: [whispering] I don't know, okay? This is really hard.

JACE: Be careful.

CLARY: I will.

[Elaine has picked up the monkey from the ground.]

ELAINE: Simon got this for me for Mother's Day. You know, 'cause he's my little... monkey. Clary, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. Rebecca and Simon, they're all I have. After I lost their father... But you were saying? To tell me the truth...

**Simon starts crying. Clary wraps her arms around him.**

CLARY: Um...

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec, Laina and Izzy see Maryse showing Lydia the Institute.]

ISABELLE: I'm not a fan.

ADELAINE: Definitely

ALEC: Jealous?

**"No" snorted Izzy, Laina nodded in agreement. Alec and Jace look at them.**

[Alec's cell phone rings.] 

ADELAINE: Maybe. I mean how the hell did she catch that arrow?

[Alec looks on his phone. He and Izzy go over to Maryse and Lydia.]

ALEC: I have something you need to see. [He points to the monitor.] Something attacked the Jade Wolf.

[Alec shows pictures of the Forsaken.]

MARYSE: The werewolves' headquarters? Where did you–

LYDIA: Where did you get these?

MARYSE: Leader of the New York wolf pack.

LYDIA: You're friends with Lucian Graymark? An ex-Circle member?

**Luke rolls his eyes at Lydia, he did not like her very much.**

MARYSE: How about we send Isabelle, Adelaine and Alec to investigate? I'm sure this is linked to–

LYDIA: Valentine. I need to see it for myself. [She starts walking.] Are you coming or what?

[Alec follows her.]

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Clary is in Simon's room. Jace has followed her.]

JACE: Clary... What happened to the plan? Tell her that Simon's not coming home.

CLARY: [searching through Simon's stuff] I tried, okay? I just... I can't. I'm not ready to just give up on Simon.

JACE: Would you stop for a second, think about what you're doing?

CLARY: I am, Jace, okay? It's like my brain is telling me to do one thing and my heart another and...

JACE: Okay. Look... there was a boy... and his father bought him a falcon for his sixth birthday.

**Clary looked at Jace angrily, not believing that he was telling her a story in this situation. Jace on the other hand had a haunted look on his face.**

CLARY: Are you seriously telling me a story right now?

JACE: Please, just listen. His father told him to tame the bird. Make it obedient.

CLARY: That's crazy.

JACE: The boy would spend everyday with that falcon. It would scratch at him. Make him bleed. But eventually... he earned its trust. He brought the bird to his father, to show him that the bird would come back to him. He thought his father would be proud.

CLARY: And he was, right?

JACE: No, Clary. His father took the falcon and snapped its neck.

**"Jesus" said Sirius in disbelief.**

**Arthur looked shocked he could never imagine doing that to any animal, let alone one of his children's pets.**

CLARY: Okay, that's the worst story I have ever heard.

JACE: You're missing the point. Yes, the boy was devastated. But he realized his father was right. He was told to tame the bird... not to love it. That's why you have to listen to your head. If I listened to my heart... I'd never be able to do my job. Third rule of Shadowhunting... emotions cloud judgment.

**All the witches and wizards, Simon and Maia looked at the Shadowhunters in shock 'emotions cloud judgment' what sort of belief is that.**

CLARY: Jace, if... if being a Shadowhunter means that I have to be dead inside... I'm not sure I want to be one.

**Clary agreed with her screen self.**

[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]

[Lydia and Alec are about to investigate the attack.]

LYDIA: I can see why all the girls in Idris are clamoring to meet you.

ALEC: What do you mean?

LYDIA: Rumor has it you're looking to settle down... get married.

**Alec groaned, everyone gave him sympathetic glances.**

ALEC: Damn it.

LYDIA: Let me guess. Not your idea?

ALEC: Not even close.

LYDIA: My parents tried to set me up, too.

ALEC: And how'd that work out?

LYDIA: Not well for them. I made my own path. Married the love of my life... John Monteverde. Together we were going to run the Lisbon Institute. And then John was killed. Everything was ripped away. My love, my dream job... Piece of advice... In this line of work, the only thing worth falling in love with is the work itself.

**"That's really sad" said Hermione.**

**"Ye" said Rose.**

ALEC: Lydia, I'm... I'm sorry.

[Lydia nods. They go into the Jade wolf.]

[JADE WOLF, INSIDE]

[Lydia and Luke are examining the dead Forsaken.]

LYDIA: It's got some characteristics of a Forsaken. It was human. It was runed.

LUKE: I don't know. It was more focused, more determined. It attacked like it had a plan. Plus, a normal Forsaken wouldn't have been so hard to kill. It took five wolves to take that thing down. Never seen anything like it.

LYDIA: We'll take the body back to the Institute, do a full autopsy.

LUKE: Oh, hold up. I get that I called you... Actually, I called Alec. But what I didn't want is someone to come down here and just take over.

ALEC: Yeah, that's kind of her thing.

**Everyone laughed at Alec's comment.**

LYDIA: Look, I know I can come across... abrasive. But we're all on the same side here. Can we agree on that? The Institute has the resources to find out what this thing is.

ALEC: We have an expert forensic pathologist. Highly trained in all the creatures of the Shadow World. And she has a brilliant assistant.

**"Thanks big brother" said Izzy , Laina gave him a thankful smile.**

**"Which one of you is the assistant" asked Tonks.**

**Laina raised her hand.**

LYDIA: Do you have one here? In this, uh, Chinese restaurant?

**Maia raised her eyebrows at Lydia,**

LUKE: Fine. You win. Just let me know what you find.

ALEC: You think Valentine was behind this?

LUKE: No question. It's definitely his work.

ALEC: What do you think he's after?

LUKE: Honestly? Me.

LYDIA: So you think Valentine's going after ex-Circle members?

LUKE: I don't know. It might be kind of personal. We have a complicated past. But of course, he could be going after the old crew. I'm sure Valentine has a grudge against anybody who turned against him.

LYDIA: We'll put extra wards on the Institute.

ALEC: Right, for Hodge.

LYDIA: And your parents.

**"WHAT" said the Lightwoods in shock.**

**Luke looked at the Lightwoods sadly.**

**None of them knew what to say, they could not believe their parents were part of the Circle.**

[Alec looks alerted.]

LYDIA: Did they conceal that from you?

[THE INSTITUTE, AUTOPSY ROOM]

LYDIA: We need to make sure no magic was used to make this. I'm calling the nearest High Warlock to come in to consult.

ALEC: Magnus Bane? To come here to the Institute?

LYDIA: Yes, is there a problem?

ALEC: No. Not at all. Magnus is, um... quite magical. He's, uh, very... very good at magic.

**Everyone burst out laughing at Alec's awkwardness. Magnus nudged Alec playfully, Alec's face went red. Which caused everyone to laugh even louder.**

LYDIA: Do you know him well?

ALEC: Uh, just a little.

LYDIA: I actually can't wait to meet him. Did you know that my great ancestor, Henry Branwell, who was the last of the Branwells to run an Institute, and Magnus Bane invented the Portal?

**"Really" said Maia shocked.**

**Magnus nodded smirking.**

ALEC: No. Just add that to the list of things I didn't know.

[Alec walks out. Lydia follows him.]

LYDIA: Alec. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to find out your parents were ex-Circle members. Not like that.

ALEC: You mean from you? You shouldn't have been the one I found out from.

LYDIA: You know there's been a ban about talking about the Circle till now.

**Laina rolled her eyes, how convenient.**

ALEC: Yeah, how convenient for my parents.

LYDIA: This doesn't change how I feel about the Lightwoods. Your family has always had a strong alliance with mine. They've been a powerful force in the Shadow World and praised for their devotion.

**Alec scoffed.**

ALEC: "Devotion"? My parents were in league with Valentine.

LYDIA: People make mistakes.

**Izzy rolled her eyes.**

ALEC: Yeah, but this one... it's unforgivable.

[JADE WOLF]

[Clary and Jace enter. They immediately notice the mess.]

CLARY: Luke, are you okay?

JACE: What happened?

LUKE: Uh... you should see the other guy. We were attacked by a Forsaken, if you can even call it that. Anyway, it's dead. It looks worse than it was.

CLARY: Luke, you're hurt.

LUKE: Uh, no. Already healed. Perks of being a werewolf. Anyway, I called Alec. He took the Forsaken back to the Institute for an autopsy.

JACE: We've got the best forensic pathologist in New York.

**Izzy gave Jace a smile, he smiled back.**

LUKE: Yeah, so I've heard, and apparently she's got a brilliant assistant [Jace nodded] Clary, what are you doing here? Now that you have the Cup, you know you should be back at the Institute, protected. [He glances at Jace.]

**"Overprotective much" said Clary rolling her eyes.**

JACE: I haven't taken my eyes off her.

CLARY: [to Luke] I needed to see you. Luke, it's Simon. He's, um... Luke, he's dead.

LUKE: Oh, God. I'm sorry. [He holds Clary while she cries.]

[THE INSTITUTE, AUTOPSY ROOM]

[Magnus is scanning the Forsaken using his magic.]

ISABELLE: You almost done?

MAGNUS: Patience is a virtue, my dear.

ISABELLE: Come on. I want to get my hands on that thing.

**Izzy looks really excited at the thought of examining the body. Ginny on the other hand looked slightly green.**

MAGNUS: Speaking of which, how is Alexander? I was hoping I might hear from him.

**Alec flushed**

ADELAINE [about the body] Putrefaction, right?

ISABELLE: Yes, It's decomposing.

**Izzy gave Laina a congratulatory look.**

MAGNUS: It's just so hard to tell if Alexander is even interested. I mean, I can't fathom why he wouldn't be.

ISABELLE: I'm not sure if you noticed, but my brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy.

**Alec gave Izzy the 'look'**

MAGNUS: Hmm, I suppose. With Clary's arrival...

ADELAINE: Don;t forget Valentine's return...

MAGNUS: Hm-hm. Running the Institute...

ISABELLE: The envoy from the Clave...

**"No pressure right" said Fred smirking.**

MAGNUS: Oh, who I hear is very impressive. What else? Oh. Babysitting Jace.

[Laina hums in agreement]

ISABELLE: And dealing with our parents who are trying to find him a wife.

[Magnus looks shocked.]

ISABELLE: Sorry.

MAGNUS: It's quite alright. I suppose Alec is just following his duty.

ADELAINE: Unfortunately, not everyone gets the luxury of following their heart.

**Laina gives Alec a sad smile.**

MAGNUS: I'm gonna go deliver the preliminary findings. It seems like you both have everything under control here.

[Izzy slices the body open.]

**Ginny seems like she was going to puke.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Jace is standing guard outside. Clary is sitting in a booth with Luke.]

CLARY: Luke, what do I do? If I bring Simon back, then...

LUKE: He'll be a vampire. A Downworlder.

[FLASHBACK]

[A young Luke, just bitten by the wolf, is laying in a barn. A young Jocelyn is with him.]

**Luke flinched at the memory.**

YOUNG LUKE: It all happened so fast. One minute, Valentine was behind me. The next, he was gone and the door was locked.

YOUNG JOCELYN: But... Valentine loves you. You're his parabatai, his brother.

**Luke shook his head. Alec and Jace exchanged looks, they swore that no matter how bad their relationship got they would never betray each other. they would rather die.**

YOUNG LUKE: No.

YOUNG JOCELYN: If he could do this to you... we have to stop him. Once you get better.

YOUNG LUKE: I won't.

[Young Luke takes his dagger.]

YOUNG JOCELYN: Luke, if you kill yourself, he wins.

YOUNG LUKE: And if I don't... I'll turn into a... What if I attack you after I turn? If I hurt you... I couldn't live with myself.

**Clary starts crying.**

YOUNG JOCELYN: You don't wanna hurt me. Don't do this. Your death... I couldn't survive that.

YOUNG LUKE: Jocelyn, you have to go.

YOUNG JOCELYN: I won't.

YOUNG LUKE: You have to. It's starting.

YOUNG JOCELYN: No.

YOUNG LUKE: Look, please.

[Young Jocelyn stands up.]

YOUNG JOCELYN: I can't tell you what to do. But if you choose to live, I hope you learn to love yourself the way I'll always love you.

**Half the room looks like they are about to cry.**

[Young Jocelyn leaves.]

[JADE WOLF, PRESENT]

LUKE: It wasn't easy going from a revered Shadowhunter to a... werewolf. Suddenly, I was foraging for food, unable to control my own body. I lost my family, my friends.

CLARY: But not my mom.

LUKE: [shakes his head] No. Jocelyn never abandoned me. Having you and Jocelyn in my life kept me from using this.

**Clary walked over to Luke and gave him a tight hug.**

[Luke looks at the dagger. Clary takes his hand.]

LUKE: Knowing that you both needed me.

CLARY: I will never stop needing you.

LUKE: Clary... you know I love Simon like a son. If you decide to bring him back, just know that his journey won't be easy. So make sure you do it for him, and not yourself.

**Simon gave Luke a small smile which Luke returned.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

[Raphael, Jace and Clary are with Simon.]

RAPHAEL: The sun is setting. Have you decided?

[GRAVEYARD]

[Raphael is carrying a shovel, Clary something of Simon's and Jace Simon himself.]

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Alec is training with his shirt off. Magnus walks up to him. Alec stops punching when he sees Magnus.]

ALEC: Magnus.

[Magnus looks delighted.]

MAGNUS: Okay, I'm back.

[Alec grabs his vest.]

MAGNUS: Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me. Fine. But I liked what I saw. I have the preliminary autopsy findings.

**Alec flushed and everyone laughed. Alec's embarrassment was very funny to laugh at.**

[He hands the report to Alec.]

ALEC: Why are you giving these to me? They should go to the head of the Institute.

MAGNUS: And it is.

**Alec gives him a grateful look.**

ALEC: I'm not. And I never will be. Magnus, it's like... it's like my whole life... has been a lie. Now everything I've ever known is...

MAGNUS: It's not what you thought.

ALEC: I've done everything for my parents... for the Clave and... I've done everything that they've asked.

**Everyone gave Alec sad looks.**

MAGNUS: Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what's in your heart.

ALEC: I can't believe I'm saying this. I think you're right.

**Laina, Jace and Izzy gave Alec hopeful looks.**

[Magnus smiles.]

[GRAVEYARD]

[Jace lays Simon on the grass. There is rustling. Jace grabs his blade. Camille appears.]

**"Lovely she's here" said Ron rolling his eyes.**

CLARY: What do you want?

CAMILLE: I want my property back.

**"I'm not your property" said Simon angrily.**

CLARY: Simon is not your property.

CAMILLE: If you'll just hand him over, I'll be on my way.

JACE: You heard Clary. You're not laying a hand on him.

CAMILLE: Fine. I tried to do this the nice way.

[Camille snaps with her fingers and a bunch of other vampires appear.]

RAPHAEL: I'm glad you brought everyone here to witness your demise. [to the other vamps] Camille killed this mundane. Now, I have all the proof. She's been breaking the Accords for too long now. He's the evidence we need to show the Clave what Camille has been doing.

CAMILLE: Are you trying to overthrow me?

RAPHAEL: No. I already have.

[The vampires surround Camille.]

**Everyone looks triumphant.**

CAMILLE: Don't listen to him. Raphael doesn't know the first thing about leading. You need me. I've given you everything you could want. All the riches. All the pleasures you could desire.

RAPHAEL: By breaking the law. Which will only destroy us.

CAMILLE: We can fix this. If we just get rid of the body, this mundane means nothing.

**Clary practically growled at the screen.**

CLARY: [walking towards Camille] "Means nothing"? Over my dead body.

[Clary punches Camille in the face. Clary walks away and the vampires surround Camille even closer.]

**"You badass" said Izzy to Clary, who smirked.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec goes to the study to deliver the preliminary reports. He eavesdrops when he hears Lydia talking to his parents.]

LYDIA: The Clave has spoken. They will be taking full control of the Institute.

**All the Lightwoods looked really shocked.**

MARYSE: I'm begging you. You can punish us, but our children did nothing wrong. They've worked so hard–

**A few people looked shocked at this new side of Maryse. But Luke, Molly and the Lightwood siblings were not. Molly understood how deep the love of a mother ran. And Luke and the Lightwood siblings knew how much Maryse truly cared about her children. Despite her cold exterior.**

LYDIA: I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. With everything that's happened here in New York, plus your history with the Circle, and now Valentine's return. The Clave believes the Institute's at risk.

ROBERT: We've been trying to stop Valentine. What has the Clave done? The answer is nothing. He's growing in strength. They're more concerned about removing us from the Institute.

MARYSE: Robert.

LYDIA: The law's hard... but it is the law. We will await the Clave's instructions.

[Alec enters.]

ALEC: I have the preliminary results from Magnus. No magic was used in creating the Forsaken.

LYDIA: I'll take them.

[Alec hands the report over to his mother.]

**Alec smirked, everyone looked really happy. Alec looked really smug.**

[GRAVEYARD]

RAPHAEL: Clary... it's time. Which will it be?

[Raphael holds up a shovel in one hand and a sharp piece of wood in the other. Clary takes the shovel and starts digging.]

[Simon has a piece of Jewish clothing on.]

CLARY: When your grandfather gave you this at your bar mitzvah, you, um... you told me how much it meant to you. It was a symbol of the day you became a man. Simon... Simon, no matter what happens... no matter what you become... you will always be that man to me.

**Simon went of to Clary and they both hugged.**

[Clary stands up and Jace holds her, while Raphael puts Simon in the grave. Clary grabs a shovel full of dirt, but she can't do it. Jace hugs her and takes over. He covers Simon with dirt.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec enters the study, where Lydia is looking through some files.]

ALEC: Lydia, do you have a minute?

LYDIA: Alec, I'm sorry about your parents, but my hands were tied.

ALEC: No, I... I know. The law is hard, but it's the law, and I respect that. But I've realized that I have to listen to my heart.

**Everyone looked at the screen weirdly, why would Alec be having this conversation with Lydia. Alec on the other hand thought that he had an idea where this was going. He was not sure what his feeling about it was.**

LYDIA: Let's not forget where that got me.

ALEC: I know. And I can't bring John back. But, like you said, our families have been strong allies. And we can use that to our advantage. Together, we can restore my family name and we can keep the Institute.

**Everyone understood what was happening and they all looked at Alec in shock. Laina looked like she would start crying.**

LYDIA: And we'd get to run it.

[Alec gets on one knee.]

ALEC: Lydia Branwell, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?

**"Promise me when this is over you won't do that" said Laina glaring at Alec.**

**Alec did not know how to reply, and the glares he was getting from Jace, Laina and Izzy were terrifying.**

**Magnus was sad, he thought that they had something going on.**

[GRAVEYARD]

[Jace and Clary are sitting by Simon's grave.]

JACE: That mundane's a fighter. He survived the vampires at the Hotel DuMort. He survived the werewolves at Jade Wolf. He survived accounting, for whatever that's worth.

**"A lot" said Simon attempting a joke, no one smiled.**

CLARY: He is a fighter, isn't he? Look, I know you think emotions cloud judgment, and that whole falcon story, I... I don't think I'll ever be able to wrap my head around that, but... all of that contradicts the first rule of being mundane.

JACE: What's the first rule of being mundane?

CLARY: It's that love makes you stronger. It was my mother's love for me that made her betray Valentine and steal the Cup. It's love that makes you fight harder for what you want.

[The ground starts rumbling. Raphael arrives with a bag.]

RAPHAEL: It's happening.

[Simon's hand comes out of the ground. Simon climbs out of the earth. From the bag, Raphael takes some bags with blood.]

**Simon looked like he was about to cry.**

CLARY: Simon. Simon, it's me. It's... it's Clary.

[Simon hisses and Clary screams.]

RAPHAEL: Once reborn, you emerge hungry.

[Raphael throws a bag with blood on the ground; Simon immediately starts drinking it. Raphael throws another bag.]

**Everyone looks sick.**

**A bucket appears and Simon pukes into it. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks.**

RAPHAEL: Very hungry. Drink up.

[Clary looks in shock.]

[THE INSTITUTE, AUTOPSY ROOM]

[Izzy removes the pin from her hair.]

ISABELLE: Nephilim. [looking through the microscope] Why would you have angel blood?

**"By the angel" said Izzy**

ADELAINE: Angel blood, what?

[Izzy goes to the Forsaken and suddenly realizes something]

ISABELLE: Oh, my God.

[A Forsaken is going through the tunnels below the Institute. We see Hodge training. The Forsaken breaks through the wall. He and Hodge start fighting. Hodge kicks the Forsaken, who falls on a table and breaks it. It looks like he's unconscious, but he suddenly attacks again. The Forsaken is about to kill Hodge, who has been kicked to the ground, when an arrow is shot in the Forsaken's back. Alec shoots a second arrow and the Forsaken knocks Alec unconscious. He is about to kill Alec when Hodge attacks the Forsaken from behind. Hodge kills him. Izzy and Laina approaches them.]

**"Jesus" said Maia letting out a breath.**

ISABELLE: Oh, my God!

ADELAINE: Alec, are you okay? [Alec, Laina and Izzy look at the Forsaken] Oh, Angel.

[GRAVEYARD]

SIMON: Clary... what's happening?

CLARY: You, um, you died.

**"Great way to break it" said Laina sarcastically, but it was half-hearted.**

SIMON: I what? What's this? [He picks up one of the blood bags from the ground and gasps.] That's blood! [Simon feels his fangs.] Oh, my– Oh, my– Why can't I say–

**Simon had tears streaming down his face.**

RAPHAEL: God. It'll take time to regain the ability. There's a lot you will need to learn.

SIMON: Oh, my– Damn it! Am I... Am I a vampire?

[Clary nods.]

CLARY: Yeah.

SIMON: Clary, tell me... tell me this isn't real. Tell me this is not really happening!

CLARY: I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

SIMON: I'm, I'm... I'm repulsive!

**Simon flinched.**

CLARY: No, please! Please don't say that, okay? You're still the same, Simon. You're the same Simon I've known my whole life. The same guys who loves sci-fi. And who can recite every line from... from every Nicolas Cage movie. The same Simon who carried me over the Brooklyn Bridge when I lost my shoe, okay?

**Everyone was crying by this point ( well Jace and Alec had damp eyes)**

SIMON: No, Clary, I'm not!

CLARY: Yes, you are, Simon! You are the same Simon! You are my best friend!

SIMON: I'm not. I'm nothing more than a monster.

CLARY: No, Simon, you–

SIMON: Stay away! [He gets up.] Please just... stay away.

[Simon runs away.]

CLARY: Simon...

[Clary and Jace look at Raphael.]

RAPHAEL: I'll look after Simon. You have my word.

**"You can trust Rafe" said Magnus**

**Clary and Simon nodded.**

[Raphael goes after Simon.]

CLARY: What did I do?

[Jace hugs Clary.]

CLARY: [crying] What did I do?


	15. Rise up

<https://youtu.be/2YduHTomGzY> \- The Lightwoods, Oblivion (Shadowhunter edit)

[NEW YORK, STREETS]

[Simon is running through the streets of New York. He is caught by Raphael.]

SIMON: Hey! Hey!

RAPHAEL: Where do you think you're going?

SIMON: I don't know.

[Simon looks in the window of a truck.]

SIMON: I can see my reflection, does that mean I'm not... not one of you?

**Everyone gives Simon sympathetic glances. He looks down sadly.**

RAPHAEL: You have a lot to learn.

SIMON: This can't be happening.

RAPHAEL: Listen.

[Raphael grabs Simon's shoulder.]

SIMON: Don't touch me! I don't have a heartbeat! I'm dead.

**Simon has tears running down his face.**

**Luke pats him on the back.**

RAPHAEL: Undead.

SIMON: You did this to me.

RAPHAEL: No, I didn't.

SIMON: You're a monster! I'm the monster.

RAPHAEL: Look, you gotta get this under control. You are what you are now. We'll get you back to the Hotel DuMort. Get you fed. Show you around your new home.

SIMON: That place will never be my home.

[Simon screams and throws Raphael against the parked truck. Simon runs away.]

**Simon gasps.**

[Jace and Clary run up to Raphael.]

RAPHAEL: I swear, if that kid ruins one more jacket...

**Magnus rolls his eyes at his friend.**

CLARY: Where is he?

RAPHAEL: He'll be back.

JACE: You just let him go? You said you'd look after him.

RAPHAEL: I can't do that until he's ready.

CLARY: What does that even mean?

RAPHAEL: It means he's where everybody goes when this happens. His own personal hell.

CLARY: I did this. I put him there.

**"No you did no, its not your fault Clary" said Simon hugging Clary.**

RAPHAEL: If it helps, he doesn't even remember it was you. Those first minutes... a complete blank.

CLARY: But I have to tell him the truth.

RAPHAEL: Once you rein him in, he'll be walking, talking proof to the Clave that Camille broke the Accords. In fact, as a new leader–

**Clary glared at the screen.**

CLARY: Okay, just stop it! I don't care about your vampire politics! We have to find Simon.

JACE: We will.

CLARY: He's out there, he's alone, scared... he's hungry.

RAPHAEL: Give me a call when he turns up. He'll need my help.

JACE: I think we've had just about enough of your help.

**"Really" said Laina annoyed "How the hell do you think you are going to manage to look after a newly turned Vampire without an actual vampire"**

**"Umm" Jace looked sheepish.**

[Raphael leaves. Jace is dialing a number on his cell phone.]

CLARY: What are you doing?

JACE: Getting reinforcements.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec is sitting on the bed. His wounds of the Forsaken attack are being treated by his father. Izzy is sitting next to Alec. Laina is standing in front of Alec]

ROBERT: Don't squirm.

ALEC: I'm not. It doesn't even hurt.

**"Really" teased Izzy. Alec grinned at her.**

[Alec's cell phone goes off. He sees it's Jace and gives the phone to Laina.]

ADELAINE: No talking okay, just healing.

[Laina walks out and picks up the phone.]

JACE: Alec, I need you.

**Laina turned to glare at Jace.**

**"Hey I didn't know that there was an attack"**

**Laina looked apologetic.**

ADEALINE: It's Laina . We need you. There's been an attack at the Institute.

JACE: An attack?

ADELAINE: Valentine created a Forsaken that managed to get through the wards.

JACE: That's not possible, Laina. Nothing can get through the wards. They're warlock spells to defend against all Downworlders.

ADELAINE: This one is different, it had Seelie blood with angel properties. Jace, it went after Hodge and Alec.

JACE: Are they okay? Is Alec–

ADEALINE: They're banged up, but they'll live. Anyway, Hodge killed it but it was after the–

CLARY: The Cup.

JACE: Laina, I'll be there as soon as I can.

[They both hang up.]

[STREETS]

[Jace starts running.]

CLARY: Stop. Stop!

[Jace slows down.]

JACE: Valentine attacked my home. Alec's injured. We've gotta go.

CLARY: I can't. You know I can't. Simon's in danger–

**Laina and Izzy turned to glare at Clary.**

JACE: So what about Alec? It's not safe out here, Clary.

CLARY: Okay, did you forget how I single-handedly battled a Shax demon to protect the Cup?

**Laina scoffed. "The first demon I ever fought was a Shax Demon, I was eleven and I didn't even have my first rune yet. That doesn't mean you can battle a Forsaken, especially one that looks so hard to kill. I mean even Alec couldn't kill it with his arrows"**

**"Why were you killing demons if you hadn't had your rune ceremony yet" asked Luke to an annoyed Laina**

**"Me, Leah and Izzy used to sneak out to kill demons when we were younger"**

**"Right normal kid activities" Ron rolling his eyes.**

JACE: No, I didn't, I was just... I was gonna say–

CLARY: That I have a lot to learn, yes, but I don't know what else I have to do to prove to you–

JACE: Clary, you're right, okay? You're right.

**Alec turned to Jace with a 'are you for real' look on his face.**

CLARY: Did you just say I'm right?

JACE: Don't get used to it. Look, maybe Luke can help you find Simon. Werewolves are really great trackers.

CLARY: Of course, yeah. Good idea.

JACE: Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?

[Jace strokes Clary's cheek.]

**Ginny faked gagged, Harry grinned at her.**

CLARY: Jace, we still have to talk about–

JACE: Us.

[Jace and Clary kiss.]

**"Excellent talk" whispered Rose, only Fred heard.**

CLARY: Excellent talk.

**Fred smirked at her.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Robert and Alec are watching Magnus putting warlock wards up.]

ROBERT: Are the wards solid now? Nothing will get through?

MAGNUS: Even my magic has limits. The wards won't hold of that Forsaken attack. But my protections will slow them down.

**"Extra time is everything" thought Remus.**

ROBERT: Extra time is priceless.

MAGNUS: No, say that after you get my bill.

ROBERT: Lydia will take care of that.

**"Is that his way of getting a small bit of revenge on Lydia" asked Tonks.**

**Izzy nodded smiling.**

[Robert walks away.]

MAGNUS: [to Alec] A Forsaken wound often needs a little warlock TLC. May I? Uh, free of charge.

**Izzy smirked at the screen.**

ALEC: It's okay. I'm fine.

MAGNUS: If anything were to happen to you–

ALEC: Magnus. I'm good. All right? I gotta–

MAGNUS: Go? Of course. You're a busy man. And I should find this Lydia person. Payment upfront is just smart business. Where might I find her?

ALEC: I haven't seen her. But if I do, I'll send her your way.

[Alec leaves. Meliorn enters the Institute. Izzy notices him immediately.]

**Izzy looks at her hands sadly, Laina wraps an arm around her.**

ISABELLE: Meliorn? What are you doing here?

MELIORN: The Clave called me in for some kind of conference.

[Izzy hugs Meliorn.]

ISABELLE: I'm so happy to see you.

MELIORN: Spare me. Your fire message clearly stated you never wanted to see me again.

ISABELLE: My family–

MELIORN: Despises Downworlders? That's common knowledge.

**All the Lighwoods look a bit ashamed.**

ISABELLE: That's not true. And even if it were, I'm not like that.

MELIORN: I'm not here to talk about us. [Lydia approaches them.] I believe that's your Clave envoy.

LYDIA: Isabelle, please step aside. Meliorn, the Clave has ordered that you be placed under arrest.

**"WHAT" said Izzy angrily. Everyone looks at the screen shocked.**

MELIORN: What?

ISABELLE: What for?

LYDIA: Soliciting state secrets from a Shadowhunter on behalf of Valentine Morgenstern. Guards.

[The guards take Meliorn away.]

ISABELLE: [to Lydia] Have you lost your mind?

LYDIA: Me? You're lucky you weren't arrested along with him.

ISABELLE: What are you talking about?

LYDIA: It's our understanding that your long-standing relationship with the Seelie, Meliorn, may have led to the disclosure of state secrets.

ISABELLE: What? No! Meliorn told me how to get into the Hotel DuMort so that we could save a mundane.

LYDIA: And you told him nothing in return? Nobody is blaming you for the attack. Meliorn and the Seelies were likely working with Valentine all along.

**"What Valentine killed those seelie scouts" said Luke angrily.**

ISABELLE: Valentine has been murdering Downworlders and draining their bodies for months. He probably killed those Seelie scouts and used their blood–

LYDIA: Do you have proof?

ISABELLE: Do you?

LYDIA: I have orders. That's all. I never wanted any of this.

**Hermione scoffed.**

ISABELLE: I don't believe you for a second.

[JADE WOLF]

[Clary enters.]

CLARY: Simon's gonna hate me. Luke, I did a terrible thing.

LUKE: It can't be undone. I found my way back, your mother helped me. When he understands that you're there for him–

CLARY: But how could he know that if we can't find him?

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING AREA]

[Izzy is pacing and talking to Alec, who's training, and to Laina .]

**Jace looked at the screen worried, Alec was going to hurt himself.**

ISABELLE: She calls Meliorn in and arrests him, then acts like it's all out of her hands.

ADELAINE: [watching Alec] Stop that, you're gonna hurt yourself.

ALEC: I'm fine, Addie. It was the Clave that gave the order, not Lydia.

**Izzy looked at Alec angrily.**

ISABELLE: Are you sure about that?

[Jace walks up to them.]

JACE: Hey. You all right?

ALEC: I'm fine.

JACE: I just spoke to Robert and Maryse. They're being sent back to Idris.

**"What" said Alec surprised.**

ISABELLE: What?

JACE: Yeah.

ISABELLE: [to Alec] Another "order" from Lydia?

JACE: Who's Lydia?

ADELAINE: She's in charge of the Institute.

JACE: She's what?

ALEC: Temporarily.

ISABELLE: And now she's convinced the Clave that Mom and Dad aren't doing their job?

ALEC: Maybe they aren't. The Institute was under their control when the Forsaken got in.

**Everyone looked at Alec in surprise, they all were more surprised when his facial expression showed that he agreed with what his screen counterpart was saying.**

JACE: What are you talking about?

ALEC: Mom and Dad were members of the Circle.

**Laina flinched at the reminder**

ISABELLE: What? 

ADELAINE: But they don't have Circle runes.

ALEC: That's because they made a deal with the Clave prior to the Uprising. In exchange for their cooperation, they were pardoned.

ADELAINE: Are you really questioning our parents loyalty?

ALEC: Valentine is back. The Circle is rising. They're under suspicion.

JACE: No way. Robert and Maryse took me in. They raised me as one of their own. I know what kind of people they are.

ALEC: Are you sure? They lied to us. For years, they've been telling us how to act. That we have to uphold the Lightwood name. Well, they're the ones who tarnished it. They're hypocrites

**Everyone looked at the Lightwoods in sympathy.**

[Lydia walks up to them.]

LYDIA: You must be Jace Wayland. Lydia Branwell. You're quite the legend back in Idris.

[Lydia holds out her hand. Jace doesn't shake it.]

**"Rude" scoffed Simon.**

**Clary grinned, happy that her best friend was going to be okay.**

JACE: Don't believe everything you hear.

LYDIA: [to Alec] Did you tell them?

ISABELLE: Tell us what?

ALEC: Lydia and I are engaged.

**"What a way to drop it" said Harry dryly.**

LYDIA: We're getting married.

JACE: You're not serious.

ADELAINE: What!

ISABELLE: You were supposed to tell them "no". It's your life to ruin. [She walks away. Laina follows her.]

JACE: Not sure what to say.

ALEC: How about, "None of this matters"? We have to stop Valentine.

JACE: Finally. Something we agree on. [He walks away.]

**"Guys - " started Alec.**

**"Promise us you won't do that again" said Izzy fiercely.**

**"It's my duty" said Alec "And Lydia seems nice"**

**"So, that doesn't mean you have to marry her" said Laina angrily.**

**"We can restore the family name in other ways" said Jace.**

**Alec nodded hesitantly, he would see what the outcome of this marriage is and then decide what to do when they get back.**

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Simon is sitting on his bed. His room is a mess. Elaine walks by the open door.]

ELAINE: Simon, is that you? Oh, thank God. [She hugs him.] God, where have you been?

SIMON: Mom. I'm sorry, I was... I'm really happy to see you.

ELAINE: Yeah, you and me both. You can't worry me like that. Clary said you were okay, but I just kept picturing you dead in a ditch somewhere. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Please, just call me next time and let me know. I just wanna know you're okay. That's all.

**Simon starts crying again.**

[In a second hug, Simon gets the urge to bite his mother's neck.]

**He goes green, a bucket appears in which he pukes into. Everyone looks at him sadly.**

[Clary enters.]

CLARY: Simon!

[Simon gasps and he and his mother stop hugging.]

**"Thank you Fray" mumbles Simon**

SIMON: Clary.

CLARY: Hi, Mrs. Lewis.

ELAINE: Hi. [to Simon] Oh, are you all right? [to Clary] Doesn't he look so pale to you? [to Simon] Wait, what happened to your glasses?

[She is about to touch his face.]

SIMON: No, don't.

CLARY: He's got contacts.

[Simon looks frightened.]

ELAINE: Okay, someone needs to tell me what is going on here.

[She looks to Clary and then to Simon. Clary shakes her head at Simon.]

SIMON: Mom, there's something I need to–

CLARY: Do for me. You won't believe this, but my identity was stolen. Bank account hacked. Apparently, I am not Clary Fray.

ELAINE: Uh, that's awful. It happened to me last year, but... Clary, I don't think he's well enough to go–

CLARY: Simon, we have always been here for each other.

SIMON: [when his mother looks at him] I don't know.

ELAINE: You know what, Clary? I think maybe another time.

CLARY: Simon. I need you to help me through this.

SIMON: Yeah.

ELAINE: Are you sure, baby?

SIMON: Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You know how much of a hypochondriac I can be.

ELAINE: Clary. You take care of my boy. [Clary nods.] You know how much he means to me.

CLARY: Okay, we should really go.

SIMON: I'll see you later, Mom.

ELAINE: I'm holding you to that. And when you come home, you and I are gonna have a serious discussion about what's going on with you.

SIMON: Love you.

ELAINE: I love you, too.

**A few people have tears in their eyes.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Robert is approaching Alec.]

ROBERT: I need a word with you, now. Were you planning on telling us about your engagement before we left for Idris?

ALEC: I'm marrying Lydia, and now you know.

**A few people snorted.**

**"Roberts not going to like that" said Jace smirking**

ROBERT: I think you misunderstood your mother's suggestion that you marry. We wanted someone who would help this family, not destroy it.

**Laina frowned, she might not like the fact that Alec was getting managed but Lydia was not that bad,**

ALEC: You think Lydia is destroying this family? Not the fact that you were in the Circle?

ROBERT: You know?

ALEC: What did you think, I'd never find out? All these years, you never said anything.

ROBERT: We couldn't.

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

ALEC: Is that the best you can do? You drilled into me that I was never good enough.

**Everyone gave Alec sad looks, he glared at them.**

**Maia was surprised, she thought that all Shadowhunters were brought up thinking that they were gods gift to earth. Although thinking about it she should have realised it earlier by the way Robert and Maryse act around their children and the way their children acted around them**

ROBERT: It wasn't that. We wanted you to be better than we were.

ALEC: You wanted to sweep history under the rug. You wanted us to save you, restore the Lightwood name.

ROBERT: Alec, you're making a mistake.

ALEC: No, I'm gonna fix what you broke. And I'm gonna do it on my terms.

**Laina squeezed Alec's hand.**

[STREETS]

[Simon is walking with Clary and Luke.]

SIMON: I feel sick.

LUKE: Don't worry, we'll get you what you need.

SIMON: I need this to stop.

LUKE: I've been there before. It'll get better.

CLARY: I'll help you through this.

SIMON: No, you can't. Clary, I was a regular guy. I had a life. A regular life. And today [they stop walking] I almost tore my mother apart. What if I do that to you?

CLARY: Simon, you won't.

SIMON: Get away.

[Simon continues walking.]

CLARY: [to Luke] Can you get the car?

LUKE: Yeah.

CLARY: [to Simon] Once you feed–

**Simon flinched.**

SIMON: Feed? Are you kidding? That's what this is now? That's what my life's about? Like I'm in a zoo?

CLARY: I'm so sorry!

SIMON: Why are you so sorry, Raphael did this to me.

CLARY: Simon, it was my choice. You died. Raphael brought you to us. I had a choice. I could stake your heart or I could bury you, and you could come back.

SIMON: [shocked] Oh... Clary, why?

CLARY: Because I love you, Simon.

SIMON: You call that love? You brought me back to this? This nothing, where I feed, and I have to hide from the sun, and I can't bear to be by the people that I love? Did you ever think about that, Clary? How I would feel, what I would be?

**Clary starts crying.**

CLARY: Simon, please understand–

SIMON: Just stay away from me.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec, Izzy, Laina and Jace see Meliorn being put on a couch for interrogation on the monitor.]

ISABELLE: This is insane. We have to put a stop to this.

ALEC: Yeah, well, enjoy Portaling back to Idris with Mom and Dad.

ISABELLE: Meliorn is here because of me.

JACE: Alec's right. There's nothing we can do to stop this interrogation.

**Izzy turned to Jace with a glare on her face.**

ISABELLE: You're on Alec's side now?

ALEC: We swore to protect each other, of course he's on my side.

JACE: I'm not picking sides. Jace Wayland is Switzerland. 

**Sirius snorted.**

ISABELLE: Laina?

ADELAINE: I'm joining Jace in Switzerland. We have got to find Valentine. Let's let this play out, Izzy. Meliorn might have some important information.

LYDIA: [on monitor] Forensics don't lie. Tell me what you know about the blood in the Forsaken.

[The scene goes to Lydia and Meliorn.]

MELIORN: Have you considered that the blood in the Forsaken came from our dead scouts? Scouts sent to help you hunt for Valentine. Why do you think we would side with a murderer?

LYDIA: Seelies always play both sides.

MELIORN: You should talk to your own people about playing sides.

**Jace groans.**

LYDIA: Excuse me?

MELIORN: You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? If only Shadowhunters had a better relationship with us, Downworlders, you'd know that Valentine's daughter has the Cup.

[The scene goes to Alec, Izzy, Laina and Jace.]

ISABELLE: Still think we should let this play out?

**"We should have given it to the clave" said Laina frustrated.**

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S ROOM]

[The Clave's people, including Raj and Lydia are searching Clary's room for the Cup. Alec and Jace are there as well. Raj picks up a bra.]

**Clary goes red.**

JACE: I'm pretty sure that's not the cup you're looking for.

**Everyone starts laughing.**

RAJ: Give me a break, Wayland. I'm just trying to do my job.

**"I can't believe this" said Clary angrily.**

**"They have every right to " said Laina, Clary glares at her. She expands "The Mortal Cup is not yours to keep even if your mum was hiding it, if they think you are hiding it they are obviously going to search for it. It's just like us sneaking into the precinct, its now you who is being searched instead of the one searching. That's why you are angry."**

**Alec nodded in agreement.**

JACE: Alec, call this off now.

ALEC: I guess Clary's bedroom is in part of Switzerland?

**Everyone laughs, even Clary and Laina**

LYDIA: We can't call it off. We have to find the Mortal Cup.

RAJ: It's all clear.

JACE: Of course it is.

LYDIA: It's not here. Let's keep looking.

[Lydia and her Clave men exit.]

JACE: [to Alec] What is going on with you?

ALEC: Look, Jace, we have to turn over the Cup.

JACE: Alec, she's risked everything to find it.

**"Seriously Jace," said Izzy angrily "This is bigger than her."**

**"Are you really letting your feeling for her cloud your judgement" said Alec raising an eyebrow.**

ALEC: And we've risked everything for her. Either she gives the Cup to Lydia, or I'll do it myself.

**Laina nodded in approval.**

JACE: [sighs] I'll bring her back. But, please, let Clary be the one to give the Cup to the Clave. We owe her that much.

ALEC: It's the right call. You'll see.

[After Alec has left, Jace takes out his cell phone. He takes a picture of a rune on his upper right arm.]

**"Really" said Laina glaring.**

**"What rune is that?" asked He** **rmione.**

**"Blocking, stop her from being tracked" said Luke.**

[STREETS]

[Clary and Luke are trying to get Simon to drink blood from a package.]

**Simon goes pale.**

LUKE: Just drink.

CLARY: You can do it, Simon.

[Clary's cell phone chimes. She picks up her phone and sees Jaces picture. He is also calling her. Clary picks up.]

CLARY: Hey, what's with the picture?

JACE: Draw it. Now. It's a Blocking rune. It prevents anyone from finding you using Shadowhunter tracking.

**Laina, Alec and Izzy are glaring at Jace.**

LUKE: [to Simon] You'll see, it'll get better.

[Clary is drawing the Blocking rune on her upper left arm.]

JACE: [on phone] Clary, the Clave heard you had the Cup. They think you're working with Valentine.

CLARY: Oh, my God. Why would they... 

**"Because you kept the Mortal Cup from them" said Alec annoyed.**

CLARY: Wait, Jace, is the Cup secure?

JACE: It will be. You need to get to someplace safe. Someplace the Clave would never look. I'll find you.

**Laina smacked Jace on the cheek.**

**"By the Angel" said Jace rubbing his cheek.**

[They hang up and Clary goes to Luke and Simon.]

CLARY: We'll go to Jace Wolf.

LUKE: The Clave know you like family. They'll look there first.

CLARY: Simon, we're going to see the one person who can help us both.

[HOTEL DUMORT, OUTSIDE]

[Luke, Clary and Simon meet Raphael in front of the Hotel DuMort.]

**"Oh" said Magnus "He is not going to be happy about this"**

RAPHAEL: Have you lost your mind? A Shadowhunter and a werewolf? You do know this isn't a hotel?

**A few people laughed.**

SIMON: Technically, it is.

RAPHAEL: Even starvation can't shut you up.

CLARY: Look, we just need someplace secure until we can figure out a plan.

LUKE: These people never listen. Don't bother. Let's go.

RAPHAEL: You should put a muzzle on that mutt. The fledgling can stay. But you aren't exactly welcome after you barbecued half a dozen of my people.

SIMON: Let's go, please. I don't want any part of this.

CLARY: [to Simon] Look, there isn't any place else. [to Raphael] You need Simon back, right? To prove Camille broke the Accords. What good will he be if he dies of starvation?

RAPHAEL: Fine, but the stray waits outside.

LUKE: If anything happens to these two, you won't have to wait till sun up, I'll kill you myself.

**"Lovely" said Ginny rolling her eyes " Why are all of you so incredibly rude"**

**"Ginny" said Molly disapprovingly.** **  
**

RAPHAEL: Easy there, Fido. They'll be under my protection.

[Clary and Simon follow Raphael.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy and Laina is doing something on a tablet . Meliorn is being escorted by some guards and they walk by.]

ISABELLE: Where are you taking him?

LYDIA: To a holding cell. And a guard unit will transport him to the Silent Brothers.

**"WHAT" said Luke, Magnus, Laina, Izzy and Jace.**

**"Is that bad" asked Arthur**

**"Being questioned by the Silent Brothers could result in death for a Downworlder." said Magnus angrily.**

ADELANE:The Silent Brothers, you can't do that!

ALEC: It's not our decision. The Clave made the order.

**Izzy turns on Alec glaring at him.**

JACE: That could be a death sentence to a Downworlder.

ISABELLE: Are you trying to start a war with them? Meliorn's told you everything he knows.

LYDIA: You don't know that. Maybe we haven't asked the right questions. Seelies often skirt the truth. If he has information on another terrorist attack, it is our responsibility to get it.

ISABELLE: Let me talk to him.

LYDIA: That wasn't exactly helpful in the past.

**Izzys cheeks flush with rage.**

JACE: But he may not know anything. Alec, this is going too far.

ALEC: We don't have a choice.

**"Really Alec" said Jace angrily.**

**"She right, if he has information we need to get it" said Alec, in an emotionless voice.**

**Everyone looks at him in disbelief, Maia growls at him her eyes flashing green. Luke puts a calming hand on her shoulders**

[Magnus is in the Institute with Jace, Laina and Izzy.]

JACE: And neither do we.

MAGNUS: Let me get this straight. You need Alec's stele to open the safe, and you want me to steal it from him?

**"Really Jace" said Alec mocking Jace**

JACE: We prefer the word "borrow".

ISABELLE: Without his knowledge.

MAGNUS: No. No can do. Not happening.

JACE: Magnus, ever since Alec found out our parents were in the Circle, he's been messed up. He can't see the big picture.

**Alec glared at his Parabatai, who glared back at him.**

ISABELLE: If the Clave is willing to subject Meliorn to the Silent Brothers, if they're willing to go this far, what do you think will happen if they get the Cup? This affects everyone.

JACE: Help us get into that safe. Help us stop this.

MAGNUS: Adelaine, please tell me you're against this plan.

ADELAINE: I really don't want to betray Alec like this but Jace and Izzy are right. The Clave has gone too far.

MAGNUS: [sighs] You're both going to owe me. I'm talking 14th century. Gold, rubies... definitely diamonds. And Alec can never know.

JACE: That's a given.

MAGNUS: If we're going to do this, there's no turning back.

**Alec gives Magnus a thankful look, thankful that he was at least against the plan even though he conceded in the end.**

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Clary and Simon walk towards painting. Raphael presses a button and a fence comes down and closes Clary and Simon in.]

CLARY: So this is your idea of protection?

RAPHAEL: It keeps you away from my people, and my people away from you. [to Simon] Give a shout when you're hungry. Of course, you do have a pretty decent snack right here, no? Oh, silly me. I forgot... you two are such great friends. Or has that changed?

**Magnus shakes his head at Raphael disapprovingly**

[Raphael has left. Simon is having a hard time.]

SIMON: [grunting] Clary, you do not understand how this is. I can hear your heartbeat. I can smell the blood in your veins. And I want it.

CLARY: Simon, I would not blame you if you–

SIMON: What? Killed you? Don't you understand anything?

CLARY: No, I don't. And I can't. But there has to be a way for you to stay in this world. Maybe what I did was wrong and selfish, but my heart was breaking. I thought I was strong. I thought I was a real Shadowhunter. Simon, when it comes to you, I am still just Clary Fray. You are still my best friend. I would rather you tear me apart than watch you die again, starving and angry–

SIMON: Raphael!

[Raphael walks up to the fence.]

RAPHAEL: You ready now?

SIMON: Yes. Please!

RAPHAEL: Here you go.

[Raphael takes a glass from the platter and hands it to Simon, who drinks the blood.]

**Simon pukes in a bucket again.**

RAPHAEL: It's all about presentation and quality produce. You see, us vampires look after one another. We take care of our family.

CLARY: Simon already has a family.

RAPHAEL: Had a family. That's all gonna change now. [Raphael refills Simon's glass.] You're a Shadowhunter, he's a vamp. You two will never be equals. You'll have to learn that for yourself. [Simon drinks another glass of blood Raphael has handed him.] Hasta luego.

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S ROOM]

[Alec is changing his bandages on his Forsaken wound. Magnus is on the other side of the wall. He uses his magic to take a look inside. He snaps his fingers and moves Alec's stele from his room to the ground by the safe, where Jace is. Jace opens the safe and takes Clary's necklace from Jocelyn and the Ace of Cups. He closes the safe and texts Magnus. Just in time, Magnus makes Alec's stele reappear in Alec's jacket. Alec exits his room and Magnus quickly makes up a lie.]

**Alec ignores all the looks sent his way.**

MAGNUS: All done for today. Place is secure. Not bad for a day's work. I thought I'd see how you were doing.

ALEC: I meant to thank you for your advice. The whole "follow your heart" thing.

MAGNUS: Oh, well, what can I say? I have a deep understanding of the human psyche. At least, that's what Freud always said.

ALEC: I'm getting married.

MAGNUS: Whoa! That's a tad sudden, isn't it? I mean, we should at least go to dinner first.

**Everyone gave Magnus or Alec sad looks.**

ALEC: No, Magnus, family is everything to me. You have to know that.

MAGNUS: I get it. You're part of a "Don't ask, don't tell" culture. I'm fine with it. You're a traditional guy.

ALEC: Yeah, I am. That's why I proposed to Lydia.

MAGNUS: That's... interesting.

ALEC: It makes sense. It's a solid partnership. For both of us.

**Molly frowned at the screen. marriage is not a partnership. Its about love, she pitied the poor boy.**

MAGNUS: "Solid partnership". [laughs] That's hot! Well, okay, then. Congratulations. Marriage is a wonderful institution. Not that I would know. Goodbye, Alexander.

**"Magnus I am -"**

**Magnus put a hand up silencing Alec.**

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING AREA]

[Jace is with Izzy and Laina, gathering stuff.]

JACE: Might wanna pick up the pace.

ISABELLE: You do not wanna be on my bad side right now.

JACE: Are you gonna be okay?

ISABELLE: The whole world is turning upside down. Simon turned into a vampire. Now Meliorn might die because of some–

**"Its not your fault" said Rose .**

ADEALINE: It's not anything you did. They just put a bunch of unrelated facts together, and came up with a big lie.

ISABELLE: I wish that made me feel better.

[Hodge walks up to them.]

HODGE: Where do you think you're going? It's a very dangerous time, and no one is supposed to leave the premises without express orders.

ISABELLE: Hodge, we were just about to–

HODGE: Lie to me?

JACE: Clary needs us, Hodge. The Clave is looking for her. She could be in serious danger.

HODGE: Well, in that case, I'd make a timely exit before anyone of importance notices you're gone.

**"Thanks for Hodge" said Laina smiling.**

ADEALINE: Thanks

[THE INSTITUTE, HALL]

[Lydia is talking to someone. Alec goes up to her, Meliorn and the guards are with him.]

ALEC: [to guards] Hold it. [to Lydia] Lydia, are you sure about this?

**Izzy gives the screen version of Alec a hopeful look.**

LYDIA: Do you think I'd be sending Meliorn to the Silent Brothers if I thought there was another way? You heard about my fiancé, how he died.

ALEC: Yeah, it was a demon attack in Rio. They never released the details.

LYDIA: We'd gotten intel about a demon threat at Carnival. The demons were reportedly at this club in the favela. But we had no idea how many there were. We got word of a warlock on their payroll, so we brought him in. My team wanted to make him talk. Whatever it took, they were willing to do, but I wouldn't allow it. I just couldn't stand by and watch the torture.

**"Now it makes sense" said Hermione.**

ALEC: You made a judgment call.

LYDIA: It was the wrong call. We went in blind. And there had to have been 100 demons. The whole raid went sideways, and John...

ALEC: That's how he died.

LYDIA: If only I just had the guts to do what needed to be done. I can't make that mistake again. We rule with our heads, not with our hearts.

**Alec nodded in agreement**

ALEC: Agreed. I'm in. Whatever you need.

**Izzy hopeful look faltered**

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Clary and Simon are sitting. Simon takes another sip of the blood.]

CLARY: How are you feeling now?

SIMON: I'm drinking blood, Clary.

CLARY: I know, Simon, but–

SIMON: I never wanted any part of any of this. The whole Shadow World.

CLARY: Neither did I.

SIMON: At least you're a superior being. I'm a Downworlder. Well, I don't wanna bite you anymore.

CLARY: Well, that's good. Simon, what if I brought you back because I wanted us both to be different? I mean, suddenly I was this new person, and you were still living in our old world. Maybe I just couldn't fight this deep need for–

SIMON: For us to be together.

CLARY: Yes. [Simon stands up and stands by the fence.] Look, I understand if you hate me now.

**"Never" said Simon immediately.**

SIMON: Be angry with you? Yeah. Hate you? [smiling] Never. What's gonna happen to us? Luke and Raphael can't stand each other. Every Downworlder seems to despise Shadowhunters. Can't you see the divide?

CLARY: Not between us. [She stands up.] No. Never.

[Raphael comes up to the fence.]

RAPHAEL: It appears the cavalry has arrived. [Raphael puts in a password and the fence lifts.] You'll wanna use the back stairs.

[Luke, Jace and Izzy are waiting for Clary and Simon outside. Clary runs to Jace and hugs him.]

JACE: Hey. Thank God you're okay. So this is your safe hideout, huh?

CLARY: Well, you think the Clave was gonna look here?

ISABELLE: Can we please focus on the matter at hand? Unless no one here cares that the Clave is planning on murdering Meliorn.

**Clary shifted in her seat.**

CLARY and SIMON: What?

JACE: They think Meliorn has more information on Valentine and the attack than he's saying.

ADELAINE: They're taking him to the Silent Brothers.[Clary looks confused] Thats could be a death sentence for a Downworlder 

CLARY: We have to stop them!

**"Thats the plan" said Izzy.**

JACE: That's the plan, Clary. Rescue and recovery.

ISABELLE: We get him from the guards, in and out, no one gets hurt.

CLARY: You want us to go up against the Silent Brothers, and an elite Shadowhunter guard unit?

LUKE: Without any backup?

JACE: Pretty much sums it up, yeah.

**"Great" said Rose**

CLARY: Is Alec coming?

**Alec emotionless facade faltered for a second before it went straight back up.**

[Jace and Izzy look at each other. Laina looks guilty.]

JACE: No. Not this time.

CLARY: If they're doing this to Seelies, no Downworlder is safe. But we can't go in alone, not if we don't want to be detected.

LUKE: My pack will track the unit, create a distraction.

SIMON: I would suggest vampires, but I doubt they'll cooperate.

JACE: As much as I hate to agree with Simon, vamps aren't exactly team players.

CLARY: Let me talk to Raphael. I think I can persuade him.

**"Imagine Vamps, Wolves and Shadowhunters all working together" said Luke raising his eyebrows.**

**Maia snorted "That will be amusing"**

**Magnus nodded.**

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[The vampires have gathered to meet with Clary, Simon, Luke and Jace.]

CLARY: We're offering an alliance with the Seelies.

LUKE: And the werewolves.

RAPHAEL: Why should we believe you? You killed our people. You violated our home.

**"They kidnapped a mundie" said Izzy rolling her eyes**

JACE: You kidnapped a mundane, remember?

SIMON: That was me.

CLARY: Look, you were just following Camille's orders. She violated the Accords. You are a different kind of leader. We are a new generation of Shadowhunters. We believe everyone can be equal. But we have to work together to stop Valentine. And to ensure the Clave doesn't repeat past mistakes. What do you say?

**Laina raised her eyebrows, does Clary Fray really have the right to talk about the past mistakes of the Clave when she hasn't even read the full stories or doesn't even know the full history.**

RAPHAEL: This decision requires a consensus.

SIMON: I vote yes.

RAPHAEL: Well, well, well, baby's first words.

SIMON: Don't make me regret them.

RAPHAEL: If our newest member pledges his loyalty to his new leader and joins our clan, we'll all stand beside you.

**Clary glares at the screen.**

CLARY: Simon's not a pawn.

SIMON: [to Clary] No, I'm not. [to Raphael] But I accept your deal.

CLARY: Simon, what are you doing?

SIMON: Whatever it takes to protect the Downworld. It's my world now.

**Luke gives Simon a proud look.**

RAPHAEL: Then we're in.

[CITY OF BONES]

[The vampires and the werewolves follow Clary, Jace, Izzy, Laina and Simon.] [ Liam keeps giving Laina looks, which she ignores.]

CLARY: This does not look like the City of Bones.

JACE: This is the Downworlders entrance.

**Hermione's blood boiled, really a different entrance for Downworlder.**

CLARY: The City of Bones has a service entrance. Perfect!

SIMON: I hope I have better luck here than I did last time. I'm just saying.

**A few people snorted.**

CLARY: Everyone knows what to do?

JACE: Text when you're in position.

[Luke starts walking. Raphael whistles.]

RAPHAEL: Stay. [Luke holds still.] Good dog.

LUKE: Bite me.

RAPHAEL: Roll over.

LUKE: Play dead.

SIMON: Boom!

**Everyone laughs. Luke nudges Simon, Simon grinned back.**

[Luke and Simon give each other a fist bump. They continue walking and a werewolf bumps into Simon. The vampires start hissing and the werewolves react with growling.]

**Laina rolls her eyes.**

CLARY: Hey, enough! Enough! All our lives are at stake! It's time we put aside our differences, and work together! Tonight we're all Downworlders. Luke? [Luke nods.] Raphael? [Raphael gives a quick nod.]

[They continue walking.]

SIMON: I guess I should expect people to hate me for who I am now. I'll get used to it.

**"Never get used to it" said Luke angrily.**

CLARY: Never get used to it. You hear me?

[Liam catches Laina's hand and takes her aside]

**Laina sighs, the screen version of her hadn't called Liam in quite a while.**

LIAM: I've called you like ten times, why the hell haven't you picked up.

**Alec frowned.**

LAINA: Keep your voice down.

LIAM: [whispering] okay then why the hell aren't you answering my calls.

LAINA: I'm sorry everything's just been crazy at the Institute, with Valentine, with the stuff about the Cup, and Alec getting married. And it's all just crazy. I'm so sorry.

LIAM: If this is going to work, me and you. We need to actually communicate with each other. Ye, call each other.

LAINA: Yes, of course, everything just crazy right now. But yes I will call you more.

**Laina let out a breath, he thankfully did not seem that upset.**

ISABELLE: Let's do this.

[Izzy, Laina and Simon follow the rest. Clary and Jace stay behind for a bit.]

CLARY: [to Jace] We're risking everything, aren't we? Going against the Clave, against the other Shadowhunters...

**"Yes" says Laina.**

JACE: Valentine's trying to destroy the world, Clary. We're trying to protect it. [He unzips his jacket.] Before I forget, these belong to you.

[Jace hands Clary the Ace of Cups and the necklace.]

CLARY: Did Alec give you these?

JACE: Let's just say this is where they're safest. Be careful.

CLARY: Don't worry. I won't activate it, now that I know how it works. Thank you.

JACE: Thank me if we make it out of this alive.

**"Pessimist" whispered Rose under her breath, Fred grinned back.**

CLARY: When we make it out.

JACE: Right.

[Jace and Clary go in another direction than the vamps and werewolves.]

[CITY OF BONES]

[Vampires and werewolves group. Raphael, Simon, Laina and Izzy have taken the lead.]

SIMON: So what are we thinking? A little encanto action?

ADELAINE: You know there's a rune for that.

SIMON: Of course there is.

[Laina rolls her eyes. Liam catches her eyes and they both laugh.]

**Everyone laughs.**

RAPHAEL: Just watch and learn from the master.

ISABELLE: Remember, no one gets hurt.

[Raphael nods.]

[Clary and Jace.]

JACE: Come here.

[Jace draws a rune on Clary. Suddenly, Clary has great vision to look into the distance; she sees Alec, Lydia, Meliorn and a bunch of guards.]

**Everyone looks at Alec in surprise.**

CLARY: Alec? What's he doing here? Oh, no.

[Jace activates the rune he has just drawn on Clary for himself.]

JACE: Damn it. Lydia must have sent him.

CLARY: Lydia?

JACE: Alec's future wife. Don't ask.

**Sirius raises his eyebrows, Clary must be so confused**

CLARY: Just say the word, and we'll call the whole thing off.

JACE: No, there's no turning back now. So whatever happens, follow my lead.

[Alec notices they are surrounded by growling werewolves.]

ALEC: This could be a trap. Secure the perimeter. Do it now.

[Guards spread out to secure the perimeter. We see Izzy, Laina, Simon and Raphael hiding behind a container. Laina draws a rune on a smoke bomb.]

ALEC: [to the other guards] I'll take Meliorn inside. Just stay here. Nobody gets through.

[Izzy nods to Raphael and Simon, who disappear. Laina throws the smoke bomb to distract the other guards. Izzy, Laina, Simon and Raphael ambush the guards. When Alec looks behind him, he sees the guards are gone.]

MELIORN: Not too late to turn back.

ALEC: Quiet. I won't tell you again.

[They go inside. Alec draws a rune on a pillar and the entrance to the City of Bones appears. Clary runs up to them from behind.]

CLARY: Alec.

[Jace has stepped in between Alec and Meliorn and the entrance to the City of Bones.]

ALEC: You told me you were taking Clary back to the Institute. You lied to me.

JACE: I did what needed to be done.

CLARY: Alec, the Clave has gone too far. You have to see that. Please, just let Meliorn go.

ALEC: I have my orders.

**Clary scoffs.**

CLARY: You and your goddamn orders. Who cares about orders?

ALEC: See? That's how little you know about being a Shadowhunter. You couldn't possibly understand–

**"Its you who doesn't understand Alec" said Jace sadly**

JACE: It's you that doesn't understand, Alec. Not this time. [Alec starts walking towards the entrance.] I'm really sorry.

[Jace jumps on Alec and pushes him to the ground.]

JACE: Clary, Meliorn, go, now!

[Clary and Meliorn run away. Jace and Alec are struggling.]

ALEC: You always broke the rules, but never the law, not until she showed up.

JACE: You've had it out for Clary from the start. And now you're getting married, Alec? We both know what this is about.

ALEC: Oh, do we? Okay. Why doesn't the legend, Jace Wayland, tell us what's it about?

JACE: It's about me! It's about your feelings. It's because you're–

**Alec cheeks burned with embarrassment, he might not like Jace anymore but that doesn't mean he was not ashamed about his feeling. Jace who noticed this tried comfort him - Alec moved to the side.**

[Alec gives Jace a head punch and they fight. Alec has pushed Jace to the ground, Alec's blade to Jace's throat.]

**"You beat him" said Laina in surprise.**

JACE: Do it. Do it! I don't wanna be alive if we're on different sides, Alec.

**Laina and Izzy have tears welling up in their eyes.**

[Alec gets off Jace. Jace gets up.]

JACE: Come with me. We'll fight Valentine the right way: together.

ALEC: If we do that, we'll be considered traitors like Mom and Dad.

JACE: I'm begging you, my parabatai, my brother. Please, Alec, come with me.

ALEC: No.

[Jace walks away, leaving Alec sitting on the ground.]

**Everyone looked at the Parabatai pair sadly.**

[HOTEL DUMORT]

JACE: Clary, we have to go. Meliorn is a wanted man, we have to get him back to the Seelie court where he's protected.

[Clary stops walking and turns around to Simon.]

CLARY: I wish you could come with us.

SIMON: I've got a lot of stuff to work on here. Like, controlling my murderous tendencies. We'll see each other soon.

CLARY: Before you know it. Simon, listen, I–

SIMON: What's done is done. I'm a vampire, and you're a Shadowhunter. Maybe that's supposed to mean something, but you're still you. I'm still me. Sort of. Enough, anyway.

**Clary smiled at Simon, he smiled back.**

CLARY: Simon.

[They hug.] 

SIMON: Let's work up to hugging, because I haven't had dinner yet.

**Simon goes a little green.**

CLARY: Sorry.

SIMON: It's okay.

CLARY: Goodbye, Simon.

[Clary and Jace exit. Raphael appears behind Simon.]

RAPHAEL: Welcome home.

[HOTEL DUMORT, OUTSIDE]

[Izzy and Meliorn are exchanging words. Laina is standing on guard nearby.]

MELIORN: I underestimated you.

ISABELLE: Is that a thank you?

MELIORN: In the Seelie world, it is.

[Meliorn and Izzy kiss. Jace and Clary go up to them. Clary clears her throat.]

**"Thanks for ruining the moment" said Izzy in mock anger.**

**Laina rolls her eyes.**

JACE: I hate to break up this reunion, Izzy Laina, but we have to go.

ISABELLE: [to Meliorn] You're in good hands. 

ADELAINE: We need to get back to the Institute, see what hell has broken loose. Try and talk some sense into Alec.

ISABELLE: [about Meliorn] Take care of him.

CLARY: We will.

[Izzy and Meliorn kiss goodbye. Izzy and Laina leaves.]

MELIORN: [to Clary] Isabelle told me it was your idea to rally the Downworlders. That you spearheaded my rescue.

CLARY: Don't give me too much credit. Isabelle made this happen. We just helped.

JACE: She's being modest. You're a Shadowhunter now.

MELIORN: I have been surprised by more than one Shadowhunter tonight. [to Clary] You risked everything to unite us.

JACE: Right after you tried to sell her out.

**A few people snorted.**

MELIORN: Not my finest moment. Which is why I'm offering you a gift, for your sacrifice. If you're ready, I can help you find your father.[NEW YORK, STREETS]

**" can he do that" asked Clary.**

**"Probably" said Jace.**


	16. This World Inverted

<https://youtu.be/xY1Se5xRxcg> \- Alec and Isabelle, Soldier (Shadowhunter edit) 

[SEELIE WOODS]

[Meliorn, Jace and Clary are walking through the woods.]

CLARY: We're not in Kansas anymore.

**"Well Done Captain Obvious" said Maia sarcastically.**

MELIORN: Welcome to the Seelie Glade, Clary Fairchild. The remotest edges of it.

CLARY: How did we get here?

JACE: There are entrances all through the mundane world.

MELIORN: You just have to know where to look.

CLARY: Why did we have to come here to find my father?

MELIORN: Because of your necklace. It's a Portal shard.

**"I really wish Seelie's weren't so puzzling" said Laina rolling her eyes.**

JACE: Tell us something we don't know.

MELIORN: How does it work?

CLARY: When I touch the crystal and I think of someone, I can see where they are.

MELIORN: I'm curious, Shadowhunter, who knows so much about Portals, did you never wonder why this Portal shard doesn't behave the way normal Portals do?

**Isabelle looked facinated.**

[Clary looks at Jace.]

JACE: Normal Portals can only take you to places you've been. I guess I never really thought about it.

MELIORN: I see Isabelle is the smart one in the family. [Clary laughs.] 

**Everyone laughs.**

**"He has my stamp of approval" said Laina in between her laughs.**

MELIORN: Your Portal shard works the way it does because it's a piece of a Portal from another dimension

**"How did Jocelyn get a portal Shard from a different dimension" Alec asked Luke.**

**"I don't know, I didn't know about it" said Luke confused.**

CLARY: Another dimension?

JACE: You're saying there's a Portal in some other universe that can take us to anyone if we just think of them?

**"Cool" said Sirius.**

MELIORN: If you can find the only Portal still standing in that dimension, it will take you to your father.

**"Yes" said Clary triumphantly.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec is talking to another Shadowhunter.]

ALEC: Then they put Jace in, and that can't be, you know... [Izzy and Laina walks by.] Just, hold on one second. [to Izzy and Laina] Where the hell have you both been?

**"Oh shit" whispered Tonks.**

**Remus who heard smirked at her.**

ISABELLE: Where we needed to be. Away from you and your fiancée.

ALEC: Jace and Clary are on the run. I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth.

**"Protect us" said Laina industriously "We don't need protecting"**

**Alec looked sheepish.**

ISABELLE: I don't need protecting. Meliorn's alive. That's all that matters.

ALEC: Just... Hey, just [he stops Izzy and Laina from walking away]... tell me this. Is there any way that Raj could have seen anything incriminating?

[Alec, Laina and Izzy look at Raj talking to Lydia.]

RAJ: I don't think you can call it an attack if no one got injured. We were ambushed.

LYDIA: How is that possible? Nobody outside the Institute knew about the mission.

RAJ: It was dark. We couldn't see much. There were wolves, and the others were hit with vampires. But I swear, the ones that got me... they moved a lot like a pair of Shadowhunters.

[Lydia looks at Alec, Laina and Izzy.]

**"Jesus" said Maia "Your in trouble"**

**"Yep" said Rose, popping the p.**

[SEELIE WOODS]

MELIORN: These trees are where the alternate dimensions intersect the Seelie realm.

JACE: How is it possible that the Clave doesn't know about your dimensional doorways?

MELIORN: They are our most guarded secret. We are their protectors. Only Seelies know of their existence.

CLARY: Then why are you telling us?

MELIORN: I owe you a life debt, and I don't like being indebted to anyone.

[They've arrived at the alternate dimension entrance.]

CLARY: What would happen if–

MELIORN: If the Seelie Queen finds out I've shared this with you? I could be executed.

**Izzy gasped, and went pale. Laina wrapped an arm around her.**

JACE: Well, we'll be extra careful then.

MELIORN: There's no "we" in this scenario. Only Clary goes in to find the Portal. My debt is to her.

JACE: You've given us no reason to trust you, Seelie.

CLARY: He brought us here.

**"He is a Seelie" said Laina "Never trust a Seelie, ever. They are talented in skirting around the truth"**

**"She's right" said Izzy "I might be in a relationship with Meliorn, but I will never fully trust any information that he gives me that isn't black and white"**

**"Sorry, I guess I still need to get used to this whole Shadow World thing"**

[Meliorn is preparing the entrance to the alternate dimension.]

**Everyone looked at the screen in awe.**

**"Thats is amazing" said Ginny.**

CLARY: I knew the Seelies were one with nature, but...

MELIORN: This will establish a connection to the other dimension.

CLARY: What's it like? The other dimension. Is it like this one?

MELIORN: It is... but it isn't.

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

JACE: Could you be more vague?

MELIORN: It is an alternate timeline, in a sense. There, Shadowhunters and demons no longer exist.

**What? How? And gasps were heard all over the room.**

JACE: What?

MELIORN: And Downworlders have conformed to the mundane way of life to avoid detection.

CLARY: What happened to the Shadowhunters?

MELIORN: Their services were no longer required, because they won the war against the demons, centuries ago. Once they sealed the rifts between their worlds, their culture faded away. Once you arrive in the alternate dimension, you will assume the body of the Clary in that world. You will think and feel just like her.

CLARY: But I'll still know I'm me, right? I'll know I have to find the Portal?

JACE: There's a catch. With Seelies, there's always a catch.

**"At least we know that you feeling for Clary havn't completely overruled all your years of schooling" said Laina rolling her eyes.**

**Jace shot her a glare, to which she raised her one of her eye brows. The look was so reminiscent of the ones Maryse used to give them when they were younger that Jace's face immediately snapped back. Everyone laughed.**

MELIORN: Your alternate self could consume you if you let it.

CLARY: Is there a way to not let it?

MELIORN: Focus on the differences between that world and ours. Find something or someone to keep you grounded to this one.

CLARY: [looks at Jace] Easy enough.

**Fred faked gagged, Rose shot him a nasty glare.**

MELIORN: It will be more difficult than you think. If you don't hurry, you could cease to be this world's Clary Fairchild.

CLARY: And be stuck in that world forever.

**"Lovely" said Remus dryly.**

[Meliorn nods.]

[JADE WOLF]

[Luke and Alaric are sitting in a booth.]

LUKE: What am I supposed to do? Just sit on my hands if Clary needs help?

ALARIC: Let the pack handle it. We can't afford to lose our leader right now, with everything that's going on with the Shadow World and Valentine.

LUKE: I promised Jocelyn I'd look after her.

**"But your also Alpha Luke" said Maia.**

**"Wait where are you" asked Hermione**

**"I'm in Los Angles" said Maia "I had something to do there"**

ALARIC: When you killed Theo, you promised to take care of this pack. But you can't do that if you're locked up in internal affairs, or being sucked dry by some vampire.

[Alaric and Luke both smell something.]

ALARIC: There's something dead outside.

[More werewolves stand up from their booths. Simon walks in.]

**Luke sighed, this was not going to end well.**

ALARIC: What are you doing here?

SIMON: Raphael has appointed me ambassador to the werewolves.

**Magnus snorted, the vampires and werewolves hated eachother.**

ALARIC: Why the hell would you do that?

SIMON: Because of my close personal connection with Luke.

[The werewolves are still growling.]

**"They seem like a lovey bunch" said Fred sarcastically.**

**"Shut up about my pack" said Maia snarling.**

LUKE: Enough.

[The werewolves sit down again. Luke approaches Alaric and Simon.]

LUKE: [to Alaric] Give us a minute.

[Alaric leaves them.]

SIMON: I thought me and Alaric were cool.

LUKE: You were.

SIMON: Then I became Nerdferatu. You know, I thought we were one. Allies, brothers in arms and all that.

**Laina laughed. Vampires and werewolves.... brothers. Not going to happen she thought.**

LUKE: Yeah, it's not that simple.

SIMON: Because vampires and werewolves hate each other?

LUKE: [putting his hand on Simon's shoulder] Not all vampires and werewolves.

[Simon and Luke sit down in a booth. There is still some low growling from the werewolves.]

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

LUKE: So, why did you really come here?

SIMON: Raphael is not the most patient trainer in the Shadow World.

LUKE: What happened?

SIMON: He got frustrated with my training and told me to take a walk.

**"Really" said Clary angrily "He is the reason that you are a vampire and he just left you"**

**"Now really Biscuit" said Magnus "Camille is the reason he is like this, not Rapheal"**

**Clare fixed her glare on Magnus**

LUKE: And you decided to go to the one place where you could get torn apart by wild dogs?

SIMON: Seemed like a good idea at the time.

**"Really" said Jace sarcastically " Great idea"**

[Luke chuckles. A waitress, Justine, puts two plates with food on the table.]

JUSTINE: I was ordered to bring you these.

[Simon smiles, showing his teeth. Justine shakes her head. Simon quickly covers his mouth with his hand.]

LUKE: So, let me guess, your training stalled somewhere around here? Emotions running hot? Anything and everything makes you wanna vamp out?

SIMON: It's like going through puberty all over again. Just with less zits.

LUKE: Mm, it's the same way with new werewolves.

[SEELIE WOODS]

[Clary puts the Ace of Cups in Jace's jacket.]

CLARY: I just need to be sure it's safe. Just in case I don't make it back.

JACE: You're coming back.

CLARY: What do either of us know about interdimensional travel?

**"Real hopeful" said Rose.**

JACE: [shrugs] Little bit.

CLARY: Not helping.

MELIORN: It's time.

CLARY: Meliorn, I appreciate the risk you're taking, but a life debt requires you ensure my safety.

[Meliorn smiles.]

CLARY: I'll agree to go alone, but if I find this alternate Portal, I won't be able to face Valentine on my own.

JACE: She'll need backup.

MELIORN: If you find the Portal, you may come back for him. Shadowhunters need Seelie permission to go through. Only demons can pass through unaided.

**"He is being really nice" said Izzy in surprise "I didn't think he would agree."**

**"But he owns me a life debt" said Clary**

**"Yes but he could have said that he fulfilled the debt by just letting you using the dimension portal" replied Izzy.**

[Speaking Seelie, Meliorn opens the door to the alternate dimension. Meliorn nods to Clary. She walks through the door.]

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, FAIRCHILD RESIDENCE]

[The news is on. Clary is preparing breakfast. She suddenly feels different. When she turns around and sees Valentine, she gasps. She grabs the butter knife from the platter and points it to Valentine.]

**Everyone snorted.**

**"You and a butter knife against Valentine" said Laina rolling her eyes "This is why no one ever lets you make the plans sweetheart"**

CLARY: Where's my mother?!

VALENTINE: Whoa. Is this from one of your cosplay skits? [to Jocelyn] Uh, honey? Come in here. You gotta see this. [to Clary] No, seriously, you have to let me come with you, just once, okay? I wanna see what you do at these things, all right?

**"He is an actual good father in this dimension" said Clary sadly.**

**Everyone gave he sad looks.**

[Jocelyn enters.]

JOCELYN: Val, you're not allowed to do cosplay. You'd stick out like a sore thumb.

CLARY: Mom.

[Clary hugs her mother tightly.]

JOCELYN: Wow. Wow, if you miss us this much, you should really leave the dorm room more often.

**"Well done" said Alec sarcastically "If you carry on acting like this you are going to make them think that you are crazy"**

**Izzy nudged him shooting him a look.**

CLARY: Right. Sorry.

[Jocelyn sits down at the table. Clary looks at the sketch on the easel; it is signed by Jocelyn Morgenstern.]

**Luke looked down sadly.**

JOCELYN: Clary... [she holds up her tea cup] in honor of your father's Mad Hatter party tonight.

VALENTINE: [laughs] Your mom made waffles for you. Come on, kiddo, you gotta eat something, right? [Clary and Valentine sit down.] So, Clarissa... when do I get to meet this new man in your life, hmm?

JOCELYN: Val.

VALENTINE: What? I have to give my stamp of approval, right?

**Clary gave the screen a weird look, this dimension was weird. I mean Valentine wanted to know about her love life.**

[A commercial comes on.]

JOCELYN: Oh, Clary, look at this commercial, it's hilarious. It's so bad, it's good.

VALENTINE: Oh, yeah.

HODGE: [on TV] ...and almost broke when Magnus Bane helped me figure out what I was supposed to do with my life. Now? I run my own dojo.

**Everyone looked at the screen in surprise - this dimension was proving to be so weird..**

[Clary laughs with Jocelyn and Valentine.]

LUKE: [on TV] After being mauled by a suspect's dog, Magnus helped me realize that maybe the police force wasn't my calling. So I opened up a rare bookstore. Now, I'm doing what I love.

**"A bookstore owner" said Clary laughing "You?"**

HODGE and LUKE: [on TV] Thanks, Magnus Bane.

**Everyone was laughing.**

MAGNUS: [on TV] I'm Magnus Bane. Come in today for a tarot card and psychic reading. I'll help you find your way.

**Magnus shook his head, what was he wearing.**

[Clary's dimension edges become blurry. When the cutlery clatters, she gasps.]

CLARY: I have to go.

JOCELYN: What?

VALENTINE: I thought you were spending the morning with us.

CLARY: I, uh, have a last minute assignment due that I haven't even started yet, so I gotta go.

VALENTINE: Well, we'll see you tonight, right? Clarissa?

[Clary is already gone.]

[OUR DIMENSION, THE INSTITUTE]

[Lydia approaches Alec.]

LYDIA: I'm sorry.

ALEC: For what?

[Raj has approached Laina and Izzy, and Lydia does the same.]

LYDIA: Isabelle and Adelaine Lightwood, by order of the Clave, you are both under arrest for high treason.

**"WHAT" said Jace and Alec in sync. Laina and Izzy both paled.**

ALEC: What? On what grounds?

LYDIA: Only a handful of people knew about the Meliorn op.

RAJ: And everyone knows she's sleeping with him.

ADELAINE: You know what, Lydia? You're no better than Valentine. But at least he had the guts to tell Downworlders to their faces that he hated them and wanted them all dead. You, you hide behind the Law.

**"Who would have thought that you would talk back to a clave official Laina" said Jace awkwardly.**

LYDIA: I don't hide behind it, Adelaine. I simply follow it. Because it guards against one very important thing. Shadowhunters fighting other Shadowhunters.

**"What about Shadowhunters fighting Downworlders" said Izzy angrily.**

ALEC: If they are convicted, they'll be stripped of their runes and banished. I can't let that–

**"Oh God" said Laina, the severity of what could happen to her full absorbed.**

[Izzy and Laina gives their steles to Raj.]

ISABELLE: Don't. It's not your fight.

[Izzy and Laina are taken away by Raj. Alec walks away from Lydia.]

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, JAVA JONES]

[Simon approaches Clary.]

SIMON: Hey. Where have you been? We've been texting you for, like, 20 minutes.

CLARY: Simon, get out of the sun. [Clary pushes Simon.]

**"Like I said, they'll think your going crazy" said Alec.**

SIMON: Hey, what the hell? [Clary looks shocked.] I know that look. Caffeine deprivation. Come on, Tweek.

[Simon takes Clary's hand and they walk to Alec, Laina and Izzy's table.]

**Alec looked at the screen he was in a ... lilac shirt.**

**Izzy looked at the screen, her clothes were atrocious.**

**Everyone luaghed at the way the Lightwoods were dressed, they looked so different to the Lightwoods they knew.**

**Laina looked at the screen hopefully, if Valentine could be good than maybe Leah could be ... alive. Izzy who noticed this held her hand reassuringly.**

CLARY: Simon, I do not have time for coffee today.

SIMON: No, no, no. I know that look in your eye. And when you get that look, I either have to caffeinate you immediately or accept full responsibility for you killing someone. And you know how I am with blood.

**Oh the irony, thought Remus.**

[Simon goes to the truck. Izzy, wearing glasses and a Star Wars shirt, looks at Clary's Portal shard necklace.]

ISABELLE: Is that new?

CLARY: Yes, I got it a couple days ago.

ISABELLE: Oh, it goes with your dress? Because you're getting ready at my place tonight, right?

CLARY: Ready for what?

ALEC: That is not even a little bit funny. I have poured my heart and soul into planning this anniversary party for the Institute. And the theme is amazing.

**Everyone laughed at this version of Alec. He was so different to the stoic, cold and sarcastic one they all knew.**

[Jace is working as a barista. He hands Simon two coffees.]

JACE: Here you go, buddy.

**"You being nice to him" said Rose in surprise.**

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

SIMON: Thanks, man. This one's for Clary.

JACE: She's here?

[The scene goes back to Clary, Alec, Laina and Izzy.]

ADELAINE: But, seriously, what is with this guy and the Mad Hatter?

ISABELLE: Visionaries are quirky crazy. You don't get 4D Internet tech thinking inside the box.

ALEC: I'm beginning to wonder if you don't have a thing for your boss.

ISABELLE: Like, if Clary's dad would ever go for me.

**Everyone looked at the screen in disgust.**

CLARY: Wait, my dad?

ISABELLE: Uh, no, I'm totally kidding. I mean, I'm not crushing on your dad, right? No.

**"God thats gross" said Izzy.**

CLARY: Right, of course not. That'd be totally weird.

ISABELLE: Yeah, mm-mm.

[Izzy puts headphones in. Simon gets over there with their coffees.]

SIMON: Order's up.

CLARY: Hi.

SIMON: [to Alec and Laina] We're setting up at 6:00, right? [Alec and Laina nod] Yeah, okay. Remind Leah. 

**Laina gasped, tears welled up in her eyes. She would see her parabatai again. She might not to get to interact with her, but she still got to see her.**

**Izzy gave her a side hug and Alec placed a hand above her's.**

ADEALINE: Yep

SIMON: [to Clary] I need your help tonight... loading. This gig could be huge for me.

[Jace has walked over.]

JACE: [to Clary] Hey.

CLARY: Hey.

JACE: You wanna get outta here?

CLARY: Sure.

[Jace takes Clary to behind the truck and kisses her.]

JACE: I can't wait till tonight.

CLARY: For the party?

JACE: Just shut up and kiss me.

[They kiss again. The dimension edges become blurry again. Jace kisses Clary's neck. A car horn blares and Clary is "back". She looks over at Simon, Izzy, Laina and Alec. Simon is listening to Izzy's music, his arm on her shoulder.]

**"Aww" cooed Rose.**

CLARY: Stop! I'm sorry, I can't.

[Clary runs away.]

JACE: Clary!

**" They are going to - "started Alec.**

**"Shut up" said Jace, still angry at Alec.**

[OUR DIMENSION, STREETS]

[Luke is walking with Simon.]

SIMON: It's funny how similar werewolves and vampires are.

LUKE: Makes you wonder why we can't get along.

SIMON: So, Clary getting us to fight together was–

LUKE: It was practically a miracle. It says a lot about who she could be as a leader.

**"You would need to become less reckless and emotional if you want to be a good leader, you emotions cloud your judgment" said Clary.**

**"So what, emotions make you bad" said Clary.**

**"No emotions make you unpredictable and a leader who is unpredictable is dangerous and that makes trouble for everyone" replied Laina.**

SIMON: She's got moxie.

LUKE: She'll be all right.

SIMON: 'Cause she's with Jace?

LUKE: No. Because she's a fighter. Like her mom. She'll fight her way back to us if she has to.

**Alec rolled his eyes, he was so fed up of everyone acting like Clary Fray was some sort of amazing fighter. She stood no chance against an army of Shadowhunters.**

SIMON: Well, not that this Downworlder thing isn't fun, but it's not. I just wanna go home.

[Simon wants to walk away. Luke grabs his arm.]

LUKE: You can't. Not until you control your impulses. You understand me? Just keep practicing.

SIMON: Okay.

[Fisk's voice is suddenly behind them.]

**"Great" said Luke annoyed.**

FISK: Luke Garroway. Don't move.

LUKE: [to Simon] Here we go. Okay. Just do what he says.

FISK: Shut up! Turn around. Nice and slow. [Luke and Simon turn around.] That's it. You didn't think you could hide forever, did you, Garroway?

LUKE: I figured I'd try.

FISK: We'll put this one down as an epic fail, then. I'm taking you in.

[Simon is growling.]

LUKE: Calm, Simon.

FISK: [to Simon] You, too.

LUKE: Simon.

FISK: Stay where you are.

LUKE: Simon, no!

[Simon runs at Fisk. A gun fires.]

**Simon goes pale, he did not know what he would do if he hurt that officer. Even if it hadn't happened yet.**

[Fisk is laying on the ground, his eyes are closed. Luke has picked up his gun.]

**Simon let out a breath of relief.**

SIMON: I was ready to rip his throat out. How'd you stop me?

LUKE: Wolf reflexes.

SIMON: Who the hell is this guy?

LUKE: Internal affairs. Thinks I killed my captain and a couple other people connected to the demonic murders.

SIMON: Did you?

**Luke looked at Simon offended.**

LUKE: Only one. Protecting Clary from the Circle.

SIMON: Oh. Enough said. So, what now?

[Luke shrugs.]

[OUR DIMENSION, SEELIE WOODS]

[Meliorn is meditating. Jace is standing by the alternate dimension door.]

**"What a mood" snorted Maia.**

**Simon laughed.**

JACE: If Clary doesn't make it out of there soon, you're gonna be meditating six feet under.

MELIORN: Shadowhunter, have you ever seen a Seelie knight fight? I wouldn't be so cocky about your prowess if I were you.

[There is a low rumble. Meliorn gasps and feels the earth.]

JACE: What's going on?

MELIORN: Opening the doorway to this dimension may not have been a good idea. [He stands up.]

JACE: On a scale from one to namaste, how screwed are we?

**Fred laughed at the 'one to namaste' part. This got him glares from quite a few people around the room.**

MELIORN: Demons are attracted to this dimension. It's defenseless and peaceful.

JACE: They like chaos and havoc. All right, pointy ears, looks like yoga time might be over.

[Jace gets his blade ready.]

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, BANE RESIDENCE]

[Magnus is reading Clary's tarot cards.]

MAGNUS: The Lovers. You are in a loving relationship. This man has a strong hold on you. You feel a magnetic attraction to him that you cannot escape. Tonight will define your relationship. [Clary's dimension edges become blurry again.] Oh. You hope he is your soul mate. But secrets revealed will threaten to tear you apart.

**Everyone looks at the screen worried.**

[A cat jumps on the table and meows and Clary is "back" again.]

**Magnus smiles, he adores cats.**

CLARY: You don't have a cat.

MAGNUS: I have two. [grabbing the cat] Chairman Meow... [looking at another cat on the sofa] and Church.

**"Those are awful names" pointed out Harry.**

CLARY: I'm not actually here for a reading. I know you're a warlock, Magnus. I'm a Shadowhunter.

[Magnus smiles and then start laughing.]

MAGNUS: There are no more Shadowhunters. Haven't been for hundreds of years.

CLARY: I can prove it.

[Clary stands up and turns around, showing Magnus her rune-less shoulder.]

**Laina snorted, how did she not notice that her runes hadn't traveled to this dimension with her.**

MAGNUS: All I see, Shadowhunter, is you could use a serious tan

**Everyone laughs**

CLARY: Right. Bad strategy. No runes in this dimension. [She grabs some paper and a pencil.] I'm from an alternate reality.

MAGNUS: If that were true... without an anchor, you'd be assimilating into this world.

CLARY: Believe me, I am trying to fight it. Which is part of why I need your help. [She has drawn demons on the paper and shows it to Magnus.] In my dimension, Shadowhunters still battle demons. And now there is something so much worse. I need your magic to help me stop it.

MAGNUS: I can't help you. My magic's gone dormant.

**Magnus gasps, he could not imagine ever letting his powers go dormant.**

[Magnus stands up and walks to the window.]

CLARY: Then wake it up.

[OUR DIMENSION, THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING AREA]

[Lydia is boxing. Alec approaches her.]

ALEC: Lydia, can we talk?

LYDIA: Is this where you tell me the engagement's off?

**Everyone but Alec looks at the screen hopefully.**

ALEC: What? No.

LYDIA: Why wouldn't you?

ALEC: Can we just talk off the record?

LYDIA: Head of Institute hat off?

ALEC: Yeah. [Lydia nods.] Listen, I need to come clean about what happened at the City of Bones.

**"Why would you tell her Alec" asked Izzy angrily.**

**"She could help" said Alec.**

LYDIA: Isabelle and Adelaine were there, weren't they?

ALEC: Yeah... and Jace and Clary. And some vampires and werewolves. They thought they were stopping a war with the Downworld.

LYDIA: Well, they weren't wrong, but I had orders.

**Hermione shook her head, why could these Shadowhunters not see the bigger pictures. What was more important saving lives or following orders.**

ALEC: Yeah, and I understand that better than anyone. But I can't let Izzy and Addie be exiled for this.

**Alec nodded in agreement with his screen self.**

LYDIA: In the eyes of the Clave, their guilty. I mean, how do you propose we get around that?

ALEC: I may have something that the Clave wants. I can give them the Mortal Cup.

**Jace glares at Alec"Why would you do that, why would you tell her?"**

**"I'm sorry for trying to stop our sisters from getting de-runed and banished from Alicante" said Alec with just as much anger "Or do you not care about them"**

**Jace gets up angrily and Alec follows. Everyone looks at them wearily. Jace makes his way towards Alec angrily.**

**"You know I care" said Jace**

**"Well it really doesn't - "**

**"We can talk about this later" said Laina standing in between the arguing Parabatai. "Us four, me. you both and Izzy will talk after this episode"**

**Alec and Jace sat back down still glaring at each other.**

LYDIA: Alec, you have it? Why didn't you tell me before?

ALEC: I promised Jace. And there's this thing with Clary–

LYDIA: It's... I get it. He's your parabatai.

ALEC: I'm gonna trade the Cup for Izzy and Addie's freedom. Do you think the Clave would go for it?

**"of course they would" said Izzy rolling her eyes.**

LYDIA: To keep it out of Valentine's hands, they'll do anything. Where is it?

[Alec opens the safe with his stele. They notice the tarot card is gone.]

ALEC: Jace.

**"Well the screen version of Alec is going to be seriously mad" said Simon trying to break the tension. This got him equally vicious glares from Alec, Jace, Laina and Izzy.**

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, BANE RESIDENCE]

[Clary is looking through an old magic book, while Magnus is preparing a potion.]

**"The book of White" whispered Magnus. No one heard him.**

MAGNUS: This better work. [He drinks the potion.]

CLARY: What does that do?

MAGNUS: Hopefully, kick-start my magic.

CLARY: And?

MAGNUS: Give it a minute? [Magnus walks over to Clary.] That book is very precious. Warlock spells preserved in all their grandeur.

CLARY: It's stunning.

MAGNUS: [feeling his stomach] This isn't working. This is the longest I've ever abstained. From a lot of things.

CLARY: Why don't you just try something simple? Move that.

[A weak glow comes out of Magnus' hand.]

CLARY: Usually, you have a little bit more of a... [moving extravagantly] flourish to it.

MAGNUS: I do not look like that.

CLARY: Well...

[Magnus tries it again. It doesn't work.]

CLARY: Magnus, we just have to find the Portal.

MAGNUS: Even if my magic was working, I'd still need an energy signature of some kind to track it.

CLARY: Maybe we try something different. [She takes the shard from her necklace.] I don't know how this came into this dimension with me.

MAGNUS: Because it's of this dimension. It belongs here.

**"Of course" said Magnus frustrated "How did I not notice this"**

[Clary and Magnus both touch the shard and they feel the energy.]

MAGNUS: Oh. Now that's what I'm talking about. We have lift off. The energy is very faint. It's been dormant for a long time. Like me. Let's see if we can wake it up.

CLARY: Can you see it?

MAGNUS: Yes. It's in a subbasement of... Fort Knox.

CLARY: Like, literally Fort–

MAGNUS: No, but it might as well be. The Institute.

CLARY: Why is that a problem?

MAGNUS: High tech, high security. Impossible to get into.

**"The party" said Tonks.**

CLARY: And hosting an anniversary party tonight that I have the hookup to.

[Clary's cell phone chimes. It's a message from Izzy that says "911 emergency".]

CLARY: Damn. [to Magnus] Meet me tonight at 7:00 p.m. at the Institute. Dress to impress.

[OUR DIMENSION, THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy and Laina are in Laina's room. Raj lets Alec in.]

RAJ: Keep it short.

[Raj leaves and closes the door.]

ALEC: Jace stole the Cup. [Izzy looks away. And Laina looks down] Did you both know about this? My God, did you two help him? The Cup is the only thing that can get you both out of this.

ISABELLE: Jace is doing what he thinks is right.

ALEC: What's right? He put the whole Shadow World in danger. He put you in danger. We have to get him back here. With the Cup. It's the only thing that can help you.

ISABELLE: They've taken Meliorn back to the Seelie realm. You can't track him there.

ALEC: Not by any of the normal ways.

**"You have got to be kidding me" said Jace angrily "How could you even think about that, you'll weaken the bond or even break it"**

**"You've already weakened it, I can't trust you anymore"  
**

**Jace flinched, those were the only words he never thought he would have to hear.**

ADELAINE: No, out of the question. You cannot track Jace through your parabatai bond. It will weaken both of you. Or worse it could break the bond.

**Everyone who didn't understand what the two were arguing about now understood. A few of them gasped.**

ALEC: Jace already weakened it. How does he think I can trust him after what he did?

ADELAINE: Please don't say that. 

ISABELLE: Please, Alec. Think about what you're doing.

**Alec has a expressionless mask on his face, and Jace looks hurt beyond belief**

[OUR DIMENSION, BASEMENT]

[Fisk is tied to a chair. Simon is turning a knob on a machine.]

SIMON: Good. You're awake. I would hate to start this with you completely out of it.

FISK: A formalin pump?

**"What" said Simon scared.**

**"I probably have something planned out" said Luke reassuringly.**

SIMON: The perfect little siphoning tool. You wanna see how it works?

FISK: No.

SIMON: Don't be shy. You'll be fine. It only hurts a little bit.

FISK: Until I die.

SIMON: Yeah. That is one of the side effects of extracting all of the blood from the human body.

FISK: You're the demonic killer.

SIMON: You know, I don't like that title. It makes me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Let's get you hooked up to this thing.

**"You would be a very good actor" said Remus smiling.**

FISK: Please, no. No. Hey, please. Please, don't. No, no, no. Don't!

SIMON: Stop squirming. You'll just make it worse for yourself.

FISK: No! No! Help me! Help me!

[Fisk is moving the chair backwards.]

SIMON: Stop.

FISK: No! No! No!

SIMON: Hey.

FISK: No! No! God.. No! No!

SIMON: Stay still.

FISK: Somebody help me!

LUKE: Stop!

[Simon comes closer with the drill, but out of nowhere Luke appears. He fires his gun and shoots Simon multiple times. Simon falls to the ground.]

**Simon sighed a breath of relief, he wasn't becoming a psychopath.**

LUKE: [to Fisk] I told you it wasn't me.

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, IZZY'S ROOM]

[Clary enters. Izzy is looking in the mirror.]

CLARY: What's the emergency?

[Izzy turns around and we see she has a black eye.]

**"God" said Maia.**

CLARY: My God, what happened

ISABELLE: Kickboxing class. I thought, "Why not? Quick class after work. And, boom! Home in time to see you."

**Izzy flinched, in this dimension she couldn't even fight.**

CLARY: Well, you got the "boom" part right.

ISABELLE: Andrea's foot right into my face. She has to pick today to finally land her roundhouse?

CLARY: It's okay. We'll fix it.

ISABELLE: Oh, my God. What are people gonna think? And then Alec worked so hard to plan this. I just cannot not go to the party. And what am I supposed to do? I worked so hard.

CLARY: Hey. Hey, we're gonna fix it.

ISABELLE: Okay. But then we have to fix you and Jace, because the two of you not talking really messes with my chi. [Clary has taken some make-up to cover up Izzy's black eye.] Are you sure those are the colors?

**"That's weird, I never thought that their would be a universe in which Izzy was not a master of makeup" said Clary smiling.**

CLARY: We will make it work.

ISABELLE: Okay, because if I don't show up to the party, your dad and Simon are so gonna kill me.

[Clary applies make-up on Izzy's face.]

CLARY: So, um, do you think you could get a friend of mine on the guest list for tonight?

ISABELLE: Um, well, if you make this work, I'll do anything for you.

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, INSTITUTE PARTY]

[Izzy is making funny faces in a mirror. She gives another girl a turn and walks over to Valentine, who is talking to a bunch of people.]

VALENTINE: See, I was obsessed when I was a kid. Alice looked into the mirror and fell into another dimension. Well, it must have stuck with me, because, when I grew up, I looked into the internet and realized it needed another dimension.

ISABELLE: And our 4D, breaking-the-speed-barrier internet was born.

VALENTINE: Says my talented developer.

[Valentine kisses Izzy's head. Izzy is taken aback.]

**Izzy went green, everyone else looked disgusted.**

VALENTINE: People said I was mad, so... [putting the Mad Hatter's Hat on] I owned it, hmm?

[Simon walks up to the group.]

SIMON: Thank you so much for the gig, Mr. M.

VALENTINE: Simon, how many times do I have to tell you?

SIMON: Sorry... Val.

**Everyone looked at the screen surprised, they would never be able to get used to a nice Valentine.**

VALENTINE: Poker night. Next Saturday, all right?

SIMON: Yes! Is Blackwell gonna be there? 'Cause that guy is a sore loser.

**"At least one thing is the same" said Laina trying to break the tension.**

VALENTINE: Yeah, that's 'cause you bled him dry. [Valentine sees Jocelyn.] [to the group] If you'll excuse me, I have some pressing matters to attend to. Take care.

[Valentine and Jocelyn start slow-dancing.]

JOCELYN: I love the hat.

VALENTINE: I know you do.

[Clary stands by some teacups and sees her mother dancing with Valentine. Jace comes up to Clary.]

JACE: May I?

CLARY: Jace. Hi. Um...

JACE: Clary, what's going on with you?

CLARY: Nothing.

[Valentine notices Jace and Clary talking.]

VALENTINE: I'll be right back.

JOCELYN: Val.

[Valentine comes up to Jace and Clary.]

VALENTINE: So, this must be the Jace I've heard so much about.

JACE: Uh, yes, sir. Yeah.

VALENTINE: Sir is for my father. Call me Mr. Morgenstern.

JACE: Okay. Um...

[A new song comes on.]

CLARY: Uh, Dad, this is our song.

VALENTINE: Oh, right. [to Jace] Nice to meet you.

JACE: It was a pleasure to nice... Uh, nice to meet you as well. [They both chuckle and Valentine goes back to Jocelyn.] Damn it. Uh, Clary. What's going on with you? You ran away from me this morning. And you didn't respond to my texts all day, and now you won't even dance with me?CLARY: I'm sorry, okay? Really, I am. I just, I've got a lot on my mind.

JACE: Just one dance.

CLARY: Fine. Okay. [She puts her phone on the table.] One.

JACE: One?

CLARY: One.

JACE: You got somewhere else to be?

**"Well you've ruined that version of Clary's relationship" said Ginny rolling her eyes.**

[Jace and Clary start slow-dancing. Clary's dimension edges become blurry. The camera goes to Clary's phone. Clary has sent Magnus a message that says "Where are you?". A reply from Magnus comes in: "Stuck in traffic."]

[OUR DIMENSION, THE INSTITUTE]

ALEC: Hodge, you ready?

LYDIA: Alec, don't do this out of anger. Jace is still your parabatai.

HODGE: Lydia's right.

ALEC: I'm not letting Jace sacrifice my sisters for his girlfriend's pointless crusade. We're doing this. And if you don't wanna help, get out.

HODGE: I'll help, but on one condition.

ALEC: What?

HODGE: You don't let it go too far. Now your bond with Jace can withstand a certain amount of strain. But you have to promise me that you won't let it break

**Izzy looked relieved, at least Hodge would stop it from going to far.**

ALEC: Jace is dead to me.

**Jace gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. Alec mask fell for a second in surprise at the screen version of himself harsh words. Everyone looked at the Parabatai sadly.**

HODGE: Alec.

LYDIA: You don't know how dependent you are on the bond, or how dependent you are on each other.

ALEC: I have to do this. For Izzy. For Addie.

[Alec has taken off his shirt and lays down on the bed.]

HODGE: Prepare yourself. This will be very, very painful.

ALEC: Do it.

**"I can't believe you Alec" said Jace, sadness giving into anger.**

[OUR DIMENSION, SEELIE WOODS]

[Meliorn and Jace are on the lookout. There is rustling in the bushes.]

JACE: You hear that?

[The demons growls and attacks Jace. Jace fight off the demon. Swords appears in front of Meliorn.]

**"What the hell" said Rose in surprise.**

JACE: Where the hell did you get those?

MELIORN: The Earth provides, Shadowhunter. Don't just stand there!

[They attack the demon together.]

[OUR DIMENSION, THE INSTITUTE]

[Hodge is adding a mark to Alec's parabatai rune.]

HODGE: Concentrate. Reach out with your mind and your heart. Use every strand, every fiber of you that is connected to him.

ALEC: It's working. I can see him.

[Both Alec and Jace are groaning.]

ALEC: Jace!

**"Jace I - " said Alec**

**"Stop, just stop" replied Jace hurt.**

[OUR DIMENSION, SEELIE WOODS]

[Jace is hurting. Meliorn tries to fight the demon on his own.]

JACE: Alec!

[OUR DIMENSION, THE INSTITUTE]

HODGE: You know where he is?

[Alec nods. They both scream. In the woods, the demon has run through the Alternate Dimension door.]

**Everyone sighed. Jace looked at Alec in anger. Alec just looked at the screen, a stoic facade on his face.**

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, INSTITUTE PARTY]

[Alec is watching Magnus, who is having problems getting into the party. Raj shakes his head.]

MAGNUS: Check it again. I told you, I'm on the list.

RAJ: You're not here.

ALEC: What seems to be the problem?

RAJ: This one wants to crash the party.

ALEC: I'll be responsible for this one. Come on in.

[Magnus follows Alec in. Alec takes two teacups from a waitress and gives one to Magnus.]

ALEC: To us.

[They both take a sip. Magnus sees Clary with Jace.]

ALEC: And you are?

MAGNUS: Magnus Bane.

ALEC: Alec Lightwood.

MAGNUS: Thanks, but... I gotta go.

[Magnus walks away. Leah and Laina walk up to Alec.]

**Laina lets out a sound that is something between a sob and a laugh.**

**"is that Leah" asked Arthur kindly.**

**Laina nodded, tears streaming down her face.**

LEAH: He's cute

ADELAINE: He doesn't seem interested though

ALEC: He's playing hard to get. I love a challenge.

**A few people smiled, this was so similar to the way Magnus and Alec met in their dimension.**

[Clary is kissing Jace. Simon stands next to them and clears his throat.]

SIMON: I need to borrow your lady.

JACE: Okay. Well, promise you'll give her back to me?

SIMON: Cross my heart and hope to die.

JACE: Well, I'll have to trust you.

[Simon and Jace high-five. Jace walks away.]

SIMON: [to Clary] All right.

[Simon opens a little box and shows Clary a key.]

SIMON: I'm gonna ask Izzy to move in with me.

**Simon blushed, and everyone looked at the pair in shock. The two did seem quite close, but they just assumed that they were at the awkward flirting phase. Not the moving in phase.**

CLARY: My God, Simon. She's totally gonna say yes.

SIMON: You think so? I mean, I don't know. Maybe it's a bad idea. Like a really bad idea. It could be a bad idea.

CLARY: Simon... [imitating Dracula] look into my eyes.

SIMON: The Dracula stare. Well played. [They both laugh.] Okay, I'm good. I'm good.

CLARY: All right. Go get 'em, tiger.

SIMON: Okay.

[Simon goes to Izzy and they dance together. Magnus approaches Clary.]

MAGNUS: Come on, let's go.

CLARY: Who are you?

**Everyone looked worried.**

MAGNUS: Clary, it's me, Magnus.

CLARY: Do I know you?

MAGNUS: Focus.

CLARY: Okay, seriously, let go of me.

[Magnus snaps with his fingers and a hologram of a cat appears above his hand.]

CLARY: What is wrong with you?

[Magnus snaps again and a hologram of his other cat appears.]

CLARY: Dude, I...

[Magnus snaps again and a hologram of an ancient symbol appears.]

CLARY: [being "back"] That was close.

**"No shit" said Fred sighing with relief.**

**"Language Fred" said Molly disapprovingly.**

MAGNUS: You're telling me.

CLARY: This way. Let's go.

[Jace, just having grabbed two teacups for him and Clary, sees Clary and Magnus leaving. Clary takes one last look at her mother and Valentine and then goes after Magnus. Jace, looking angry, goes after them.]

**"Oh god" said Maia, this was not going to end well.**

[OUR DIMENSION, NYPD, AUTOPSY ROOM]

[Fisk and Luke stand by Simon, who is in a bodybag.]

FISK: Is that him?

LUKE: Yeah, they're running the prints now.

FISK: Thanks for...

LUKE: Just doing my job.

FISK: About that. IA is off your back. For good. Hell, the mayor wants to give you a medal.

LUKE: I'll just take some time off.

FISK: Okay.

[They shake hands.]

LUKE: Thanks.

[Fisk leaves and Alaric enters.]

ALARIC: [to Fisk] Detective.

[After Alaric has closed the door, Simon unzips his bodybag. He sits up and smiles.]

**A few people laugh at the plan.**

SIMON: So, how'd I do?

LUKE: Hmm.

SIMON: What? You shot me, like, a gazillion times.

LUKE: Shouldn't have had to.

SIMON: [about the clipboard Luke is holding] What's that?

LUKE: Alaric's working his magic so you're not associated with the demonic murders.

ALARIC: You saved our Alpha. The pack's indebted to you.

SIMON: So, I'm thinking moo shu pork for life?

**"You do realize that you won't be able to eat for quite a while" said Laina.**

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, BASEMENT OF THE INSTITUTE]

CLARY: What are we even looking for?

MAGNUS: I'll know it when I see it.

CLARY: What if this doesn't work?

MAGNUS: It will, biscuit. I can feel it.

[Jace comes down the stairs and sees Clary and Magnus talking and touching. Clary quickly lets go of Magnus when she sees Jace. Jace approaches them.]

JACE: You know, if you were having second thoughts about us, you could have told me, instead of coming down here and hooking up with some random guy.

CLARY: Jace, this isn't exactly a good time.

**Ginny wiced "Not the best thing to say"**

JACE: Really? You know when would be a good time for me, Clary? Never. Never call me again.

[Jace walks away. Clary goes after him. Suddenly, the demon that has gone through the door appears in front of Jace. Clary pushes Jace aside and kicks the demon.]

JACE: What the hell is that thing?

CLARY: Let's go.

[Clary takes Jace's hand and they run into the other direction.]

[OUR DIMENSION, SEELIE WOODS]

[Jace is lying on the ground in front of the alternate dimension door. Meliorn wakes him by slapping him. Jace stands up.]

JACE: Did you kill it?

MELIORN: No.

[Meliorn looks at the door.]

JACE: It went through?

[Meliorn nods. There is low rumbling and Meliorn feels the earth.]

MELIORN: I have to shut the entrance. More demons are coming.

JACE: What about Clary? You said you Seelies protect other dimensions.

MELIORN: We do.

JACE: There is a demon in there with a bunch of unprotected people. Let me in. I can kill it.

MELIORN: If I seal the doorway behind you–

JACE: I know, the Portal is the only way out. I'm willing to take that risk. Grant me entry.

**Everyone looked worried.**

MELIORN: Remember, you won't have your seraph blade. Demons don't disintegrate in this dimension.

[Meliorn holds up his hands and speaks Seelie to the entrance.]

MELIORN: Go.

[Jace goes through the door.]

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, INSTITUTE BASEMENT]

[Jace is trembling. Clary is trying to make him feel better.]

**Izzy and Laina burst out laughing, a few people joined in with chuckles of their own.**

**"I never thought I would see the day that Jace Wayland would be trembling because of a demon"said Laina in between her laughs.**

**Jace flushed, this was so embarrassing.**

CLARY: It's okay. It's okay.

[Suddenly, energy pulsates and the Jace from our world is in that dimension.]

CLARY: Jace?

JACE: Yeah. You okay?

CLARY: Thank God, it's you.

[OUR DIMENSION, SEELIE WOODS]

[Alec is running through the woods with Lydia, trying to find Jace.]

ALEC: Jace! Jace! No. No.

[They come upon the closed doorway.]

LYDIA: What was that?

ALEC: I don't know. But if they're in there, they're not coming out.

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION, INSTITUTE BASEMENT]

[Jace looks at his clothes.]

JACE: Mind filling me in?

[Suddenly, the demon appears behind Jace.]

CLARY: Jace!

[Clary fights off the demon with a broomstick. Jace grabs one as well and they fight the demon together. They have almost killed the demon when it stabs Jace. Clary punches the demon. Jace groans.]

**"Oh god" said Izzy.**

CLARY: Jace?

[Jace grabs his neck and falls to the ground.]

CLARY: Jace. Oh, my God! Jace, it's okay, it's okay. Breathe. Jace?

[Magnus comes up to Jace and Clary.]

JACE: Where's my stele?

CLARY: It didn't come through with you.

[Magnus examines the wound.]

MAGNUS: You're gonna need more than a stele for that.

CLARY: Will Portaling him back to his own body cure him?

MAGNUS: No. Blood travels with you. It's why your angelic powers still work here. The demon venom is in his blood.

CLARY: Then we have to get him back to the Institute in our dimension.

JACE: [grunting] No, we've gotta find Valentine.

**"jace you are in no condition to fight" said Clary disapprovingly**

CLARY: Jace, you're in no condition to fight.

**A few people chuckled.**

JACE: We might not get another chance, Clary. This is too important.

MAGNUS: [from somewhere else] I found it!

CLARY: Come on.

[Clary helps Jace up and they go to Magnus, who is examining the wall.]

CLARY: Magnus.

[Clary gives Magnus her Portal shard and Magnus creates the Portal.]

JACE: You'll have to destroy the Portal after we go through.

MAGNUS: Why?

JACE: To secure your dimension from all sides. Otherwise, if it stays open, you'll be vulnerable to demon attacks again.

MAGNUS: I'll take care of it... and the malodorous monstrosity on that table. [to Clary] Thank you.

CLARY: Well, I should be thanking you.

MAGNUS: No, you gave me back a life. I won't forget it. Now, go.

JACE: Think of your father.

[Jace and Clary go through the Portal and Magnus closes it.]

[OUR DIMENSION, THE INSTITUTE, LAINA'S ROOM]

[Alec goes in.]

RAJ: Hey. Hey, Alec!

ALEC: [to Raj] Just wait.

ISABELLE: What happened? Are you and Jace okay?

ALEC: No. Our parabatai bond, it's just so weak. He's like a ghost.

**Alec frowned. Jace flinched at the reminder.**

ADELAINE:: Alec, what did you do?

ALEC: Lydia and I thought we could stop the trial if we gave the Cup to the Clave.

ISABELLE: Lydia helped you?

ALEC: It doesn't matter.

[Alec sits down.]

ALEC: She has no choice but to go through with the trial now.

**Izzy sighed, and Laina rubbed her eyes**

Izzy and Laina sit down on either rise of him.]

ISABELLE: It's okay, big brother. We know you tried.

ALEC: I'm sorry.

**"Its not your fault" said Hermione softly.**

[CHERNOBYL]

[Jace and Clary have Portaled to Valentine's lab. Jace immediately falls to the ground.]

CLARY: Jace. Okay. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here, it's okay.

JACE: No going back now.

[Jace grunts and activates his healing rune.]

CLARY: Magnus was right. It's not working.

JACE: It's enough.

**"Jace" said Laina warningly.**

[Clary helps Jace up. They look through the lab and Clary sees all these potions.]

CLARY: What is all this?

JACE: The makings of an army. There's no one here.

CLARY: Did Meliorn lie to us? He said that that Portal would take us to my father.

[There is banging on a door. Clary and Jace both gasp and notice the locker where the banging is coming from.]

JACE: Get behind me.

[Jace opens the doors and with their seraph blades ready, Jace and Clary see the man inside. They lower their blades.]

**Jace gasped "It can't be, he.. he died. I saw him die"**

**Everyone looked between the screen and Jace's disbelieving face.**

JACE: It can't be. It can't be. You died. I saw it.

CLARY: Jace?

MAN: Jace... is it really you?

CLARY: Jace, how do you know this man?

JACE: He's my father.

**Everyone gasped**

**"Oh my god Jace, are you okay" said Clary.**

**Jace took a deep breath "Yes, Yes I' m fine. We need to talk, Alec Izzy Laina"**

**"Maybe we do it tomorrow" asked Izzy gently.**

**"No Now is fine" replied Jace**

**_ A/N  _ **

**_ I stole the line about the butter knife from the Hunger Games - Catching Fire. Haymitch is seriously the best. _ **

**_ I will also be posting this story on Quotev, ao3 and fanfiction.net _ **


	17. Alec, Jace, Laina and Izzy talk

As the episode ends, everyone but the 4 Lightwoods go into their respective rooms.

The siblings were left in an awkward silence before Jace broke it " I can't believe you Alec"

"What" snapped Alec.

"How could you do that? How could you weaken our bond like that?"

"It's like I said, you already weakened it, I can't trust you anymore."

"How can you say that"

"Time and time again you chose that girl over us. Izzy and Addie could have lost their runes, how could expect me not to do anything"

Izzy and Laina were standing to the side ready to step in if needed.

"You could have asked me"

"Well you previous actions made it seem like you would have let them both be banished, if it meant keeping that girl happy" said Alec.

"Izzy and Laina are my sisters" said Jace "I would do anything for them"

"Ye, sure" said Alec rolling his eyes. "I'm sleeping in the room, you can sleep in here"

"You both need to talk this out" said Izzy interfering.

"She's right" agreed Laina.

"You were ready to let the Clave murder an innocent Downworlder" said Jace "Let's talk about that"

"He could have had information we needed"

"What if he didn't" questioned Izzy "Huh, he would have died"

"Your letting your emotions cloud your judgment" he said.

Laina raised an eyebrow "We're not, we are trying to save lives"

"You risked everything" 

"Well sometimes you have do do what you think is right Alec, and damn the consequences" said Laina.

Alec didn't know how to reply to that.

"How could you do that, give a innocent person something so close to a death sentence" asked Izzy softly.

"It was the most logical decision" 

"Logical, Alec - " started JAce.

"It's like Lydia said, we rule with out heads not with our hearts. You heard what happened to her fiance, what if that happened again? "said Alec.

"You can't send a Seelie to the Silent Brothers because of an 'what if' "said Izzy.

"I did what I thought was right" said Alec "And I don't regret it"

Laina, Jace and Izzy exchanged looks. Alec was stubborn, getting him to see sense would not be easy.

"Okay" said Laina breaking the silence "You did what you thought was right and we did what we thought was right, that discussion is over. But Jace and Alec, you both need to talk about what we just saw"

"You weakened the bond Jace, when you lied to me and betrayed my trust"

"Me. Me betray your trust. You said that I was dead to you" replied Jace, hurt etched across his face.

"That was an exaggeration and I am sorry" replied Alec "But you still betrayed me, why. Why would you chose Clary over me, I thought I meant more than that" 

"I didn't betray you, I tried to help you. To stop you from destroying yourself. You couldn't see the bigger picture"

"I could see the bigger picture, your the one who is so desperat for a fuc - "

"Well talking through this is obviously not going to work" said Izzy interrupting Alec.

"Ye maybe we should just see how your screen versions work it out and then you both can talk" said Laina.

Suddenly a flash of white appeared. When it went away they saw that an extra room was added. I read :

Jace (Only for tonight)

Jace nodded before entering the room. 

Without looked behind Alec entered his room.

Izzy and Laina exchanged looks before entering their room.


	18. Blood Calls to Blood

When everyone got out of their rooms, they looked at Jace and Alec wearily. The Parabatai pair were ignoring each other. They were also glaring at anyone who sent them questioning looks. Everyone ate breakfast in awkward silence.

[CHERNOBYL]

[Michael Wayland gets out of the locker.]

**Jace gasped, with everything that had been happening with Alec he had forgotten about his dad. Clary interlaced her fingers with his.**

JACE: Dad?

MICHAEL: Son.

[Jace and his father hug tightly.]

**Tears welled up in Jace's eyes.**

MICHAEL: Oh, Jace. I can't believe it. Son, you're hurt. How did you find me?

JACE: You're dead. Valentine killed you. Valentine's here.

MICHAEL: No, Jace. It's me. [to Clary] I'm Michael Wayland. I'm Jace's father. Look, I know what Jace told you, but I've been here for ten years. Valentine took off and left me.

**"Angel" said Laina breathlessly.**

CLARY: And Jocelyn Fairchild?

MICHAEL: He took her with him. You are?

**Clary sighed.**

CLARY: I'm Clary, her daughter. Meliorn, the Seelie, told me that he was here with her.

[The demon venom in his blood takes over and Jace almost falls to the ground.]

**"Jace" said Izzy worried.**

CLARY: Jace, no! [to Michael] It's Ravener venom. He kept telling me he was all right.

**"When Jace says he is alright never believe him" said Laina**

JACE: We have to find your father, not my father. Valentine's...

MICHAEL: His stele. Where is it?

[Michael finds the Ace of Cups in Jace's jacket. Clary quickly takes the card from him.]

CLARY: Back pocket.

MICHAEL: Back pocket. Get it.

CLARY: What's wrong?

MICHAEL: The rune is weak.

CLARY: Ravener venom must be spreading. We have to get him help. We closed the Portal.

MICHAEL: Valentine's got a standing Portal. Let's go. Hey, Jace, stay with me. Hey. Do you remember our first demon fight? We were way out past the Institute, way up at Kinshasa. You were only eight, but you were so brave. Do you remember what you said?

**"I'm ready to die" whispered Jace.**

JACE: "I'm ready to die."

MICHAEL: And then I said, "Sometimes it's as brave to live as it is to die." Do you remember?

**"He right" said Remus softly.**

JACE: I do. It's true. It's you.

[They have an emotional moment.]

MICHAEL: Let's go.

[THE INSTITUTE, OFFICE]

[Alec, Laina and Izzy are preparing for Izzy and Laina's trial.]

**Alec tensed in his seat.**

ALEC: All I know is, we gotta get you out of here. All right, who do we know in Idris?

**"No one cares except mama and papa" said Laina softly.**

ISABELLE: The only people who care are Mom and Dad. But they're under suspicion themselves.

ALEC: What about Lydia?

**Izzy snorted.**

ADELAINE: Lydia? As in your fiance Lydia?

**"What other Lydia's do you know" questioned Fred.**

**Laina turned to glare at him.**

ALEC: Yeah.

ADELAINE: Why do you keep going there Alec? She is prosecuting us. You said she had no choice.

**"She doesn't" protested Alec.**

**Izzy turned to glare at him.**

ALEC: She doesn't.

ISABELLE: Everyone has a choice, Alec. We made ours. Let us just get through this without losing our self-respect.

**Laina hummed in agreement.**

ALEC: Look, I know you don't wanna believe this, but Lydia said she would help if we can give her a way to do it. Maybe I can get her to delay the trial.

ADELAINE: Why? So we can sit here, playing computer solitaire, while they find something else to blame us for? We're just scapegoats to the Clave. They want the Cup.

**Arthur sighed, he pityed these poor children. So young to be going through so much.**

ALEC: So let me buy some time to find it. Hey, Jace and Clary–

ISABELLE: Disappeared through a door to God knows where. You said they're lost forever. And so is the Cup.

ALEC: What if I was wrong? I can't find Jace because I weakened our bond, but that doesn't mean he can't be found, or that he can't find us. We need more time.

ISABELLE: You're grasping at straws now?

ALEC: Izzy Laina, listen. I'm your big brother. Please, let me help you both for once.

**Laina put her head on Alec's shoulder.**

[JADE WOLF]

SIMON: I can't eat this.

LUKE: You are in no position to be picky.

SIMON: No, I... I can't eat this. I can't eat at all. I can't just go to a restaurant, order food, and just sit there and stare at it.

LUKE: You need to learn how to adapt to what's in front of you. On the plate, around the meat, what do you see?

SIMON: Blood. What should I do, lick it up? That would be suave.

**Ron snorted, Hermione nudged him disapprovingly.**

[Luke tilts the plate so that the blood pours into a glass and sets it in front of Simon.]

LUKE: See? You're all set.

SIMON: And that move is supposed to help me look normal?

LUKE: Yeah, maybe a wine glass would be better.

**"Maybe" said Sirius grinning.**

SIMON: Probably.

[The door opens and Clary and Michael, holding Jace up, come in.]

CLARY: We need help!

[Simon and Luke rush to them.]

SIMON: Clary, what happened?

[Simon notices a ray of sunshine shining through and can't come closer to Clary.]

CLARY: We thought we found Valentine, but he was already gone.

[Clary and Michael set Jace down in a booth.]

LUKE: Michael Wayland?

CLARY: Valentine took my mother with him, but we found Jace's father.

SIMON: What? I thought Valentine killed Jace's father.

MICHAEL: He tried. Hello, Lucian.

**"Lucian? " questioned Rose.**

**"It's my Shadowhunter name, I changed it when I became a werewolf"**

LUKE: This can't be. I thought I'd never see you again.

MICHAEL: I never thought I'd see anyone again.

LUKE: [about Jace] What happened?

CLARY: Demon got him. He can't fight the poison. His runes are too weak and he needs blood, but we can't go back to the Institute. Simon. [Clary runs to Simon.] Simon, there's gotta be some kind of blood at Hotel DuMort. Please, could you call Raphael and can you ask him?

MICHAEL: [to Luke] Can you get some water?

LUKE: I'll get some.

SIMON: Calling won't work. We have to do this in person. My van is in the garage. You drive, I'll hide under a blanket to stay out of the sun, and there's underground parking in the hotel.

CLARY: Okay.

MICHAEL: He's weaker. You gotta hurry.

[Clary goes to Jace.]

CLARY: Jace, listen to me. I'm coming back. Please, just hang on. Please. Please.

JACE: [weak] Clary?

CLARY: Simon, let's go.

SIMON: Come on.

[Simon and Clary exit.]

LUKE: [to Michael] I thought you were dead. There were rumors that–

MICHAEL: Everybody thought they were true. He tried to kill me, but I survived the attack. I've been a prisoner ever since. I never thought I'd see him again. How did you survive what he did to you?

**Luke looked down sadly.**

LUKE: Jocelyn pulled me through. You were there. Did he hurt her?

MICHAEL: No, and he won't. We both know that. He'll never stop loving Jocelyn, even if he wanted to. She'll be safe. [Jace groans.] He's awake.

**"Thank Merlin" said Ginny.**

**"I thought you didn't like me" questioned Jace.**

**"I don't" replied Ginny sharply "That doesn't mean I want you to be hurt"**

**Jace winked at her, she glared back.**

LUKE: Jace, help is coming. [to Michael] We'll talk later. Be with your son.

MICHAEL: Hey, Jace. I'm so sorry.

JACE: Sorry? Why?

MICHAEL: What you saw... What you thought Valentine did to me, it shaped your life. That wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

JACE: Am I wrong to want to kill him?

MICHAEL: Many have tried.

JACE: I'll succeed. I swear.

**"Oh, Jace" said Clary softly.**

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Clary and Simon are waiting for Raphael.]

CLARY: Why can't we just take what we need and leave?

SIMON: If we were transfusing goat blood, no problem. But human blood, that's against the Accords.

**Alec looks at Simon in surprise.**

[Raphael appears behind Simon.]

RAPHAEL: I'm surprised you know that much.

SIMON: Why do you keep doing that to me?

RAPHAEL: If you worked on controlling your enhanced senses, as you should, you wouldn't be surprised. Clary, you really have to stop barging in here.

CLARY: Sorry, Raphael. We need blood.

RAPHAEL: So I've heard. Human blood. Funny how those rules for Downworlders stop being such a big deal when you need our help. [speaks Spanish] No can do.

**Magnus hums in agreement, Clary looks down.**

[Raphael sits down, but Simon pulls him back up. Simon continues to talk in a low voice.]

SIMON: Okay, listen. Come on. Last night, I bumped into Bernice.

RAPHAEL: Mmm.

SIMON: She overheard a couple of bridge and tunnel vamps gossiping about Camille.

RAPHAEL: You said Camille took a leave of absence, right?

SIMON: Yeah. Yeah, yeah. They didn't care about that. They said she kept around a couple of humans. Apparently, she'd feed on them, but never went all the way. What are they called? Sub... submissives?

**"Subjugates" said Magnus disgusted.**

RAPHAEL: Keep your voice down. They're called subjugates. Horrible things. Even Camille got sick of them.

SIMON: Okay, so, they're gone. But keeping around human beings just to drain at cocktail hour, that's against the Accords. Camille had a taste for the real stuff. I know from experience. She had to have something on ice.

RAPHAEL: I'm sorry. If you want to tattle to the Clave about Camille draining humans, fine. I'm the new administration.

SIMON: Yeah. You could probably get over on them with that line, but you weren't exactly an innocent bystander in my case.

RAPHAEL: We agreed not to discuss that.

SIMON: Did we? Funny, I can't really remember.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Clary approaches them.]

SIMON: Hey, did you ever tell the Clave what Camille did to me?

RAPHAEL: You can't. I'd be implicated.

CLARY: Then help us. Raphael, Jace will die without it.

RAPHAEL: I can't believe you'd do this to me. Blackmail.

SIMON: Save it. You're getting off easy.

**"True, True" said Tonks, changing her appearance to look like Raphael.**

**Everyone laughed really hard.**

[Raphael enters the passcode in the keypad and displays full of blood behind a painting are revealed.]

RAPHAEL: What's his blood type?

**"AB negative" said Jace.**

**"Really" said Hermione surprised "That's really rare"**

**"Well I am just fabu-"**

**"It is not that rare among Shadowhunter" said Laina interrupting Jace "Me and Alec are both AB negative"**

SIMON: Go for type O. Universal donor.

[Raphael hands bags of blood to Clary.]

CLARY: Thank you. Simon, let's go.

RAPHAEL: Yeah, not so fast. [to Simon] I like the way you handled yourself in this negotiation. Stick around.

SIMON: I'm ambassador to the werewolves. It's very time-consuming.

RAPHAEL: Let me take that burden off of your shoulders. As of now, you've been recalled. You're advisor to the interim chapter president. [Simon sighs.] Don't complain. [to Clary] My new advisor has to stay here.

**Simon sighed, Clary glares at the screen.**

SIMON: It's okay. Just go. Really.

CLARY: Thank you.

[Clary kisses Simon on the cheek.]

CLARY: Both of you.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec and Lydia are walking through the hallway.]

LYDIA: The message said, "Have everything ready. The trial will begin immediately." She's on her way.

**"Shit" said Izzy.**

ALEC: Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense. Why rush this? We both know that Clary and Jace are still out there.

[They've stopped walking.]

LYDIA: Clary and Jace aren't on trial for high treason.

ALEC: Oh, come on. We both know there's nothing solid to pin on Isabelle and Adelaine. If we just delay this for a couple of weeks, it–

[They doors open and inquisitor from the Clave, Imogen Herondale, guards from the Clave and a Silent Brother with the Soulsword march in. Imogen looks around. She then turns to Lydia and Alec.]

**"She looks scary" said Fred**

**"She's Imogen Herondale" said Jace "She is the definition of scary"**

**"She was actually quite warm until her son died" said Luke.**

**"Really" said Laina in disbelief.**

IMOGEN: Guards, at ease. [to Alec] Excuse us.

**"Rude" scoffed Hermione.**

[Alec leaves to let Imogen talk to Lydia alone.]

IMOGEN: I understand you've cooked up some kind of a marriage with [nods to Alec]. I can't imagine what's in your mind.

LYDIA: It's a suitable marriage for both of us.

**Molly sighed.**

IMOGEN: Well, I won't dispute that right now. As long as it doesn't interfere with your case against his sisters.

LYDIA: You have my assurance.

**Jace glared at the screen.**

IMOGEN: I need your word, Branwell, not flaccid reassurance. What we are seeing is the same pattern Valentine showed before the Uprising. Bending of the Law, wanton defiance of Clave order.

LYDIA: Ma'am, I don't honestly believe Valentine was involved in the Seelie escape.

**"I told you she would try to help" said Alec.**

IMOGEN: Spare me your honest belief. Everything's out of control. We were fools to believe Valentine was dead. Now his daughter has the Cup, and he's out there somewhere. I won't have it.

LYDIA: I'm sorry, Inquisitor.

IMOGEN: Why are you sorry? You didn't steal the Cup? Just do your job. Be efficient, be competent, be useful to the Clave. We'll begin this evening.

**Izzy let out a large breath.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Michael exits the kitchen. Clary is waiting for him in the restaurant.]

MICHAEL: The transfusion helped. He's much better. He's gonna wanna see you. But, uh, can I talk to you for a minute?

CLARY: Of course.

[Michael sits down at a table.]

MICHAEL: I'm... I feel as if I know you. You're so much like your mother. You're fearless, and loving, and you got a mind of your own. A little stubborn, perhaps?

CLARY: I should probably work on that.

**"Yep" said Laina popping the p.**

MICHAEL: Maybe not. It served Jocelyn well. She hid you from Valentine long enough for you to grow up without him poisoning your mind.

CLARY: It was complicated, the way I grew up. But I know she loved me, whatever else.

MICHAEL: There was no whatever else for her. I knew she was carrying you when she fled from Valentine. But I never told him, no matter how much he tormented me.

**Everyone looked confused.**

**"But he thought you mother was dead" said Maia confused.**

[Clary sits down across from Michael. She looks confused.]

CLARY: Valentine thought my mother was dead. Why would he ask about her?

MICHAEL: Because he never gave up hope. Would it help if you knew how much he loved her? And he would have loved you too. He's fierce in his love.

**Jace looked at the screen in awe, this was his dad alive and well.**

CLARY: Because he was so twisted. He's a mass murderer. And now he has her somewhere.

MICHAEL: Clary, I swear, I will help you find your mother. I saw and heard a great deal while I was a prisoner. Maybe that's my destiny. To bring your family and mine together. Go see Jace.

[Clary goes to the back of the restaurant. Jace is laying on a couch.]

CLARY: Hey.

JACE: Hey.

CLARY: You're looking much better.

JACE: Yeah, fresh blood. These vamps may be on to something.

**Laina looks at Jace in disgust.**

CLARY: I just talked to your father.

JACE: Yeah?

CLARY: Yeah, uh... Something's... I don't know, it's hard to explain.

[Clary sits down on a chair by the couch.]

CLARY: Do you remember that story you once told me about the boy who trained the falcon with kindness? That was you, wasn't it? [Jace nods.] He broke your falcon's neck

**Gasps were heard around the room , a few people were giving Jace sympathetic looks. But most people had understood by now that he hated sympathy.**

JACE: I ruined it. It wanted to be fed. It wouldn't hunt.

CLARY: But he must have known it would hurt you. He's so loving now. Why would he do that?

**Jace shook his head "we're not mudies clary"**

JACE: We're not mundanes, Clary. He had a lesson to teach me. That's how it's done.

CLARY: Maybe I'm just jealous.

**Jace squeezed her hand.**

JACE: And I know this doesn't help, but I wish we found Jocelyn, too.

CLARY: Yeah, well, maybe finding your father will help lead us to Valentine. Meliorn said so. Seelies can't lie.

JACE: Yeah. And they take tangled paths wherever they go.

**"True" said Izzy.**

CLARY: Although I think it's because they see more that way. When we were on our journey, I found something I didn't even know I was looking for.

[Jace sits up on the couch.]

JACE: Tell me.

CLARY: Do you remember the other dimension? I, uh... We said things, felt things. Was that me? Was it you? Was it even real?

[Jace strokes Clary's cheek.]

JACE: This is real, Clary. This is you and me.

CLARY: Here and now.

[They kiss passionately.]

**Clary went red, Jace smirked and everyone else looked awkward.**

[Luke, Michael, Jace and Clary are sitting in a booth at the Jace Wolf.]

CLARY: But why would Valentine tell a prisoner what he was planning to do?

MICHAEL: He didn't. Well, not directly. But he gave me a way to learn all about his plans.

JACE: How do you mean?

MICHAEL: He injected me with Downworlder blood. The pain was excruciating. Sometimes I was sick for days. But it's not often you got a Shadowhunter to experiment on. So I guess that's why he always stopped short of killing me. But, little by little, I developed enhanced hearing and vision.

**Jace gasped in horror.**

[FLASHBACK, CHERNOBYL]

[Valentine is talking to Blackwell. Jocelyn is still floating unconsciously.]

VALENTINE: If the Seelie scouts were able to find us here, it's only a matter of time before more dangerous enemies turn up. So we need to make a move against the New York Institute now. See, I don't need more than one Forsaken to breach the wards.

BLACKWELL: The Clave will throw everything it has at you.

VALENTINE: So I need a base of operation closer to the Institute. They will look everywhere except right under their noses.

**"That is kinda true" said Laina.**

BLACKWELL: What about Renwick's?

[PRESENT, JADE WOLF]

CLARY: Who's Renwick?

LUKE: It's not a who. It's a where. It's a deserted smallpox hospital on one of the islands of the East River.

CLARY: Under our noses is right. And we can't track over water.

**"He may be psychopath, but you have to hand it to him he is clever" said Remus.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement.**

MICHAEL: He left me to die in that cage.

**Jace growled.**

LUKE: Valentine never wasted time on compassion.

JACE: He won't get any from me when the time comes.

[Jace gets up.]

MICHAEL: Before it does, you need a strategy. Waiting a day could mean the difference between failure and success.

**Remus nodded.**

JACE: Okay. Clary and I will scout Renwick's tonight.

**"Your still weak Jace" said Alec wearily.**

**Jace turned to glare at him, Alec looks away.**

CLARY: [gets up] Jace, don't. Your runes are still weak. Luke and I will go. Just take this extra time to rest and–

JACE: I'll be fine, Clary.

CLARY: Jace, please.

JACE: [sighs] [to Luke] Don't let her get you into trouble.

**Laina scoffed.**

[THE INSTITUTE, STUDY]

[Laina turns around to Alec.]

ADELAINE: You know what? I'd rather be stripped of my runes and sent into exile than be part of this world. What kind of people sacrifice justice for law?

**"Really Laina" said Alec disbelievingly.**

**"What?"** **  
**

ALEC: That's very noble, Addie. But the high road's not gonna look so great when you and Izzy running for your lives from a pack of demons with no Shadowhunter powers to protect you.

**"That" said Alec.**

ISABELLE: Jocelyn lived as a mundane.

**"She had her runes and weapons"said Luke.**

ALEC: You know Jocelyn had her runes and her weapons. You think the demons won't find you? You guys haven't exactly kept a low profile. You can't just let them convict you. You need an advocate.

**Izzy and Laina exchanged looks.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus opens the door to Alec. They go into the apartment.]

MAGNUS: Tired of bickering over the guest list for your wedding?

**Fred snorted, Rose nudged him.**

ALEC: I need to ask you something.

MAGNUS: Hmm. Will it take long? I have a life to live, and there's not much for us to talk about.

ALEC: It's not about me, or any of that. This is about my sisters.

[Magnus has poured himself a drink.]

MAGNUS: Oh, I see. Are you referring to the fact that your adorable fiancée has Isabelle and Adelaine on trial for treason?

[Magnus sits down with the drink in his hand.]

MAGNUS: What can I do for you, Alec?

ALEC: My sisters wants you to be their defense attorney. I said I would ask. But I'm sorry to bother you. I know a Downworlder can't defend a Shadowhunter in court.

**Magnus shook his head.**

MAGNUS: But a Shadowhunter accused of a crime can choose any advocate.

ALEC: That can't mean a Downworlder.

**Magnus chuckled.**

MAGNUS: The Clave was so rigid and prejudiced back in what they call the Time of Angels that they didn't dream of a Shadowhunter asking a Downworlder for help. They didn't even bother to exclude us. So, since, as you all say [mimicking elderly man] "the Law is the Law"

**Everyone laughed, Alec and Laina looked a bit affronted.**

MAGNUS: There's no stopping me from slipping through this gaping loophole. For the right price.

ALEC: Name it.

MAGNUS: You. In fact, I'll do you pro bono.

ALEC: Anything else?

MAGNUS: What else is important to you? What else tells me that your sister means enough for you to make a real sacrifice? Oh, I know. Your bow and quiver. How about that?

**Laina and Izzy turned to glare at Magnus.**

ALEC: [after thinking about it] Done.

**Laina squeezed Alec's hand.**

MAGNUS: Hmm.

[RENWICK'S, OUTSIDE]

[Clary and Luke are looking at the hospital from a distance.]

CLARY: What Jace's father said about you turning into a werewolf? You told me that's what Valentine said when it happened.

LUKE: It was common sentiment then.

CLARY: Something's not adding up, Luke. How did you know Michael was dead?

**Jace looked at Clary "You think I don't recognize my own father"**

**Clary looked apologetic.**

LUKE: Rumors. When the Lightwoods took Jace into the New York Institute, we thought Michael got hit. There were a lot of Circle members who were trying to avenge Valentine back then.

CLARY: Was that 19 years ago?

LUKE: It was 20. Why?

CLARY: Twenty... [Clary sees something in the hospital] Luke, look.

[JADE WOLF, BASEMENT]

[Jace is training with Michael.]

**Jace perks up at this sight.**

MICHAEL: Come on! Again. [Michael hits Jace in his side.] Come on! Something's wrong. Us Shadowhunters mend quickly, but after all my time in prison, I shouldn't be able to get a shot in on you. You're still weak.

JACE: It's my bond with Alec Lightwood. He purposefully weakened it trying to find me and Clary.

**Alec looked down and Jace looked hurt.**

MICHAEL: Clary.

[Jace stops fighting.]

JACE: What do you mean, "Clary"?

MICHAEL: You were with Clary instead of Alec. If he was so desperate he weakened the bond to find you, you were hiding from him. How does that happen?

JACE: Clary has the Mortal Cup. The Clave wants it. Alec sided with the Clave. We can't trust the Clave.

MICHAEL: And you don't trust Alec? So Clary means more to you.

**Alec hummed.**

**"It's not like that" said Jace defensively.**

**"Sure" replied Alec.**

**"You both can talk this out later" said Laina quickly "Not now"**

JACE: [shaking his head] No, I do. I trust him. This is different.

MICHAEL: It should be. But I've been watching you. When she suggested that she and Luke go to scout Renwick's...

JACE: Well, she was right. You said so yourself, I needed to train.

MICHAEL: Nothing would have stopped the Jace I know from going on a mission, even as a child. I see how attached you are to her, but this kind of thing doesn't always make you stronger.

JACE: Shadowhunters have relationships.

MICHAEL: Yes, of course. When we find someone, it's for life. But we're also warriors, born to serve. And some of us are meant to render greater services than others. I thought you were one of those. Getting involved too deeply with any woman will only weaken your resolve

JACE: So you're saying I can't be with Clary?

MICHAEL: I'm saying it wasn't what I expected of you. But seeing you two... what kind of father would deprive his son of that happiness? Maybe you should rest.

**Jace grinns.**

[THE INSTITUTE, TRIAL]

[The Inquisitor is sitting on some kind of throne. Magnus looks at the Silent Brother and the Soulsword].

**Alec took in a sharp intake of breath.**

MAGNUS: Will I survive if I touch it?

**"It you tell the truth" said Laina.**

IMOGEN: If you tell the truth.

[Magnus puts his hands around the hilt.]

SILENT BROTHER: By the power of this sword, do you swear to defend your client with integrity and honesty?

MAGNUS: No argument from me on that.

[The Silent Brother nods and Magnus takes his hands of the sword.]

IMOGEN: Make your case, warlock.

MAGNUS: My case is simple. It is true that Isabelle and Adelaine Lightwood acted against the orders of the Clave by trying to free the Seelie, Meliorn. But they did not act against the interests of the Clave. Preventing the forced questioning and possible death of a Seelie may have saved the Accords.

IMOGEN: We're not here to speculate what might have happened if the defendants hadn't interfered.

MAGNUS: You mean what might have happened if they hadn't stopped the Silent Brothers from torturing a Seelie?

IMOGEN: I await a valid argument. Do you have one?

**Hermione rolled her eyes.**

MAGNUS: What you really want is the Mortal Cup. My clients doesn't have it. Since this whole proceeding isn't about what it's really about, I move to have this case dismissed.

IMOGEN: You're out of order.

MAGNUS: No. This whole thing is out of order. It's not Isabelle's fault. It's not Adelaine's fault.It's the Cup! Put the Cup on trial!

**"Can you imagine" said Fred "The cup on trial"**

**Everyone grinned.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Clary and Luke have returned to the Jade Wolf to discuss plans with Jace and Michael.]

CLARY: We couldn't even count the demons.

LUKE: Yeah, but we still gotta get Jocelyn out of there.

JACE: That would be a suicide mission.

CLARY: Doesn't have to be. I have the Cup. Demons have to obey me.

MICHAEL: That's what Valentine wants. He knows you'll do anything to save your mother. He wants you to take out the Cup and use it.

CLARY: And if I do?

MICHAEL: He'll take it. And he'll kill us, too.

CLARY: Let him try.

**"Again with this absurd thought that you could take on Valentine, he is one of the best Shadowhunters ever" said Laina annoyed.**

**Clary flushed.**

[THE INSTITUTE, TRIAL]

[It is Lydia's turn to question Isabelle and Adelaine ; Isabelle and Adelaine are on the stand.]

LYDIA: You have led us to believe that you alone carried out this operation. But Clary Fairchild was seen near the City of Bones that night.

ADELAINE: Maybe she was out for a walk.

**Clary gave Laina a thankful look.**

LYDIA: And you expect us to believe that you distracted the guards, and escaped with the prisoner on your own?

ISABELLE: Pretty slick, right?

**A few people grinned.**

[Izzy looks at Imogen.]

IMOGEN: I suggest you both think about how slick it would be when Valentine uses the Mortal Cup to raise an army of rogue Shadowhunters.

ADELAINE: We don't want Valentine to succeed.

IMOGEN: Well, that's the first sane thing I've heard from you either of you.

ISABELLE: You know what's insane? Thinking we have the right to treat a Downworlder's life as worthless.

LYDIA: Isabelle, I should warn you and your sister that everything you both say here will be considered in the verdict.

ISABELLE: Good. Consider this. [She stands up.] Valentine didn't come out of nowhere. 

ADELAINE: [Stands up too] Izzy's right. We use our angel blood to justify everything we do, just like him. Like him, we forget that we are not only angels. We are part mundane. We can be afraid. And fear makes us cruel. We turn our fear to Downworlders just as Valentine did. And just as he did, we will end up turning on each other. Turning on our our fellow Nephilim.

**Everyone looked at the two sisters in awe.**

IMOGEN: You think we're doing that to you both?

ISABELLE: You have to answer that for yourself, Madam Inquisitor.

[RENWICK'S, OUTSIDE]

[Luke, Michael and Jace approach the hospital.]

LUKE: This doesn't make any sense. There were a thousand demons here last night.

MICHAEL: That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in, force Clary to use the Cup.

[A few of Valentine's men come out of the building and Jace, Luke and Michael fight them.]

JACE: Watch your back!

[While they're fighting, Clary sneaks into the building. Luke, Michael and Jace have defeated Valentine's men.]

MICHAEL: I forgot how much fun this was.

**Jace grinned.**

BLACKWELL: Graymark! Where are your claws?

LUKE: I don't need special powers to kill you, coward.

BLACKWELL: [pointing to the seraph blade Luke is holding] Don't bother with that. It only lights up for real Shadowhunters.

**"He's arrogant" said Rose.**

LUKE: Find Jocelyn. I got this.

MICHAEL: [holding Jace back] We need to find Clary. Now.

[Luke stays behind to fight Blackwell and some more of Valentine's men and Jace and Michael enter the building.]

[RENWICK'S, INSIDE]

[Clary is walking through a hallway. She opens a door and sees her mother. She drops her blade and goes to the unconscious Jocelyn.]

**Clary gasped.**

CLARY: Mom. Mom! Mom, please, wake up.

[Jace and Michael come running into the room. Jace and Michael seal the door behind them with runes.]

CLARY: Where's Luke?

JACE: We left him fighting Blackwell. Luke told us to leave him, Clary.

[Demons punch against the doors. Clary runs towards the doors.]

JACE: No! What are you doing? Get back!

CLARY: Jace, we cannot shut Luke out! He has to make it inside!

**"There is not enough time" said Alec shaking his head.**

JACE: No, Clary, there is not enough time!

MICHAEL: We got to secure the room. We don't even know if Luke is still–

CLARY: Alive? Jace, no. You have to tell him! We cannot shut Luke out! He will die for nothing! I can't wake her up!

**"I would rather you get out of there kid" said Luke**

MICHAEL: Luke wants you and Jocelyn out of here. That's all he cares about. Pull yourself together.

JACE: Clary, if you don't help us, no one survives. You understand? We will get her home. Look at me! We will find a way to wake her up. Do you believe me?

MICHAEL: Get ready.

[THE INSTITUTE, TRIAL]

[Magnus stands up.]

MAGNUS: I'd like to call Lydia Branwell to the stand.

IMOGEN: I don't see the relevance.

MAGNUS: Well, that makes two of us. I don't see the relevance of this whole trial. Ms. Branwell? If you'll take the stand?

[Lydia goes to the stand.]

MAGNUS: I just have one question. Why are you prosecuting this case?

IMOGEN: Answer the question, Counselor.

LYDIA: Because the Law is hard, but it is the Law. [Magnus rolls his eyes.] But that doesn't make it right. We're trying two people for being compassionate, thinking for themselves. They saved a life that was being sacrificed for nothing.

**Everyone looked surprised, Alec looked slightly triumphant.**

IMOGEN: That will be enough, Branwell.

LYDIA: No, it isn't. I'm looking out at the faces here. Three siblings who disagree on everything except for how much they love one another, and how loyal they are to each other. A man who took this case pretending to want payment in rare objects, but who really believes that injustice towards his friends is intolerable. Loyalty, decency, compassion, love. These are the concepts that we should consider to decide guilt or innocence in a case like this.

**Laina grinned.**

IMOGEN: Those are not the concepts of the Law. Now, enough of this nonsense.

LYDIA: I agree. The case is nonsense. [She stands up.] I withdraw the charges.

**Laina jumps up and hugs Izzy who also jumped up, Alec stands up and the three of them hug. Jace comes to them wearily and Laina and Izzy hug him. Alec stands back. Laina and Izzy hug Magnus. Everyone looks happy.**

[The crowd applauds. Magnus, laina and Izzy hug. Lydia smiles. Izzy and Laina hug Alec.]

IMOGEN: Silence! Order! [She bangs the gavel multiple times.] Silence!

[The crowd stops applauding and everyone looks at Imogen.]

IMOGEN: If you think refusing to prosecute exculpates the defendant, you are wrong. They are guilty. [She stands up.] The defense was correct. The Clave wants the Mortal Cup. If it is returned within 24 hours, this ruling will be vacated. If not, Isabelle Lightwood and Adelaine Lightwood will be stripped of their runes and exiled from the society of the Shadowhunters forever

**Laina gasped, tears filling her eyes, Izzy sighed into her hands. Everyone looked at the pair sadly.**

[Imogen bangs the gavel.]

[RENWICK'S, INSIDE]

JACE: Clary, now! We can't wait any longer.

[Clary takes out the Cup and holds it up.]

CLARY: Demons, I command you! Find Valentine!

[The demons continue screeching.]

**"What's happening" said Hermione**

CLARY: Demons, find Valentine!

MICHAEL: Let me try.

[Clary gives the Cup to Michael.]

JACE: Come on.

[Michael cuts through a rune on his lower arm with his seraph blade.]

**"No, no, no" said Jace. Everyone who understood what rune that was looked shocked.**

JACE: No. No.

[Michael transforms into Valentine.]

**"No" said Jace "No"**

**Tears welled up in his eyes, Clary wrapped an arm around him.**

JACE: Valentine.

VALENTINE: [holding up the Cup] Demons... attack my enemies! I command you!

[Demons have managed to break through the wall and almost get in.]

CLARY: Knock it off, guys!

[The screeching stops.]

CLARY: You're not the only one who knows how to cast a glamour.

[Clary takes the real Mortal Cup from behind her bag. Valentine is now holding a cup that says "World's best dad". He smashes it on the ground.]

**Fred and Sirius snorted, which got them glares from quite a few people around the room.**

CLARY: [to Jace] Should we let the demons take care of this? Or–

JACE: No. Send them away. He's mine.

CLARY: Demons, be gone!

JACE: You pretended to be my father.

VALENTINE: I wasn't pretending, Jace.

**"You liar" said Jace angrily**

JACE: You murdered him. You're a liar!

[Jace holds his blade up to Valentine's throat.]

VALENTINE: I am your father. I always have been. The face that you saw as Michael Wayland was mine. Then and now. It was a powerful glamour. I want you to know me as I am. To know the truth about me and you.

**Jace paled.**

CLARY: Jace! Jace, don't listen to him! He's my father. We know that for a fact.

VALENTINE: Yes, that's true. That's a fact. I am your father, Clary. And Jace's. Think about it. Why are the two of you so drawn together? You are meant to be. Blood calls to blood, no? Ah...

**Clary and Jace looked at eachother, and they moved away from each other quickly - putting a distance between them**

[Valentine pushes Jace's blade away. Valentine walks to a mirror and uses his stele to create a Portal.]

VALENTINE: My dear family, together at last. A lost mother, found. A brother and sister, finally united.

[Jace yells and runs to Valentine, holding his blade up to his throat again.]

VALENTINE: You won't kill me. You won't kill me. I said that you were weak, and I meant it. What's wrong, Jace? Can't kill the man who raised you, hmm?

**Jace buried his face in his arms.**

CLARY: I can!

[Clary runs towards them. Valentine turns the tables around by holding Jace in front of him, the blade to his throat.]

VALENTINE: Go ahead, Clary. Two for one. We can't even fight back, huh? No. Come with me, son. You know that you love me. Your sister is welcome to join us. And bring your mother along. We can find a way to get her moving again.

**Jace shook his head, as if her was there himself.**

[Jace manages to free himself from Valentine. Jace and Clary stand by when Valentine disappears through the Portal. There is a thud and Luke comes in through the doors. He immediately runs to Jocelyn.]

LUKE: Jocelyn. [He takes her hand.] I'm taking you home.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec is watching Clary who is watching Jocelyn. Jace goes to Alec.]

**Laina and Izzy exchanged looks, this was going to be interesting.**

JACE: Clary gave Lydia the Cup. Hodge is taking her to lock it up until she goes back to Idris.

ALEC: Okay.

JACE: "Okay"? That's it, Alec?

**Everyone looked at the pair of Parabatai, both of them tensed up.**

ALEC: I don't wanna get into it.

JACE: Stop. I do wanna get into it. You almost killed me. You weakened our parabatai bond just to find me.

ALEC: You betrayed me. You lied to me. You attacked me when I was doing what we should've been doing together.

JACE: I didn't betray you, Alec. I saved you from yourself! [in a lower voice] If you'd have taken Meliorn to be tortured, you would have that on your conscience for the rest of your life.

**Alec turned on Jace "Because you care so much about what happens to me"**

**"I do" said Jace hurt "Your my Parabatai"**

**"It really did not act like that"**

**Jace looked down, Alec was right he was awful to his Parabatai.**

ALEC: Really?

JACE: Really.

ALEC: Everything you do is for a higher principle. You took the Cup and you nearly handed it over to Valentine.

**"We didn't - " started Clary.**

**But she was cut of by a glare from Laina**

JACE: That was not our intention. You know that.

ALEC: "Our intention"? [Alec looks at Clary and then back at Jace.] Was it your intention to risk Izzy and Addie's life for hers? This isn't about Clary. This is about you. Now, I'm gonna go tell my sisters that they still has a future.

**Jace took in a sharp intake of breath, Alec looked shocked. Laina and Izzy looked weary. Clary looked outraged**

[Alec exits and Jace goes to Clary and Jocelyn.]

CLARY: Do you think she can hear us? Where is she? Is she trapped in there? Is she somewhere else? I mean, I look at her, and I see my mother, but...

JACE: How did you know... that he was Valentine?

CLARY: There was just something off. He told me that he knew my mother was pregnant, but he couldn't have.

JACE: You should've told me.

CLARY: Would you have believed me?

**Jace shook his head.**

JACE: [sighs] There's something wrong with me.

CLARY: You wanted to believe him. I would have, too.

JACE: No. I'm weak. He was right about that. I should have killed him.

CLARY: He's your father, Jace.

JACE: Yours, too, Clary. You would have done it.

**"You were raised by him, unlike me" said Clary softly.**

**Jace ignored her.**

[THE INSTITUTE, STUDY]

[Magnus, Laina and Izzy are in the study.]

MAGNUS: I'm sorry we lost the case.

ISABELLE: Yeah. But at least we lost it with style.

**Magnus let out a weak chuckle.**

[Alec is let in by a guard.]

ALEC: Jace and Clary are back. They gave the Cup to Lydia. You're free to go.

**Laina let out a breath.**

ADELAINE: You were right, they came back. You knew!

[Izzy and Laina hug Alec.]

ALEC: Oh, I didn't actually.

MAGNUS: Well, my work is done here. [to Alec] Walk me out, will you? We have some business to settle.

ISABELLE: [to Alec] Go. We'll be fine.

[Alec takes his bow and quiver from the weapon stand and hands them to Magnus.]

ALEC: As promised... payment in full. Thank you.

[Magnus walks away, but he stops and turns around.]

MAGNUS: I just want you to know, Lydia was wonderful in court. She's great.

ALEC: So you get it.

MAGNUS: No, Alec. I get her. I like her. But you don't have to marry her.

**"He's right" said Ginny softly.**

ALEC: Yes, I do, Magnus.

MAGNUS: You'll be lonely all your life, and so will she. Neither of you deserve it. And I don't either. [about the bow and quiver] I don't know what to do with these. You keep them for me.

**Izzy and Laina smile sadly at Magnus.**

[Magnus gives the bow and quiver back to Alec and walks away.]

[JADE WOLF]

[Simon is sitting at a table and Luke joins him.]

SIMON: Wait, did you see Michael Wayland transform into Valentine?

LUKE: After I took care of Blackwell, I couldn't get back in the room until all the demons cleared out.

SIMON: Huh.

LUKE: And then all I saw was Jocelyn.

SIMON: You're still in love with her. Being a werewolf didn't change that.

LUKE: No. You know, Clary was right. Some things can't change. And when you find the one, that's it.

SIMON: Yeah. I don't know if you know this, but I thought I found... you know... It doesn't matter now. But there was this other guy. He was big, handsome, full of sh... Forget it, it's okay. He's okay, you know. I'm over it. I guess I'll just always be alone. So...

**Clary gasped realising what Simon was saying. Simon cheeks flushed. Alec looked at him sympathetically, he knew how awful this was.**

[Simon stands up and walks towards the door.]

LUKE: Simon.

SIMON: Yeah.

[Luke stands up as well.]

LUKE: There's more to what happened at Renwick's. I mean, if you wanna know.

SIMON: Yeah.

LUKE: Turns out Valentine is Jace's father as well as Clary's. They're brother and sister.

**Jace closed his eyes.**

SIMON: Uh, brother and sis... [Luke nods.] Okay. Wait, so... Clary and Jace are brother and sister. That means they can't.

[Luke shakes his head. Simon is delighted.]

**Clary looked at Simon disbelievingly.**

SIMON: Well, what do you know?

[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S ROOM]

[Clary sees Jace through the open door. She wants to knock and go in, but she changes her mind. Jace is about to cry.

**"Jace we need to ta - "started Clary.**

**"Let's watch the next one" said Jace coldly.**

**The screen lit up again.**


	19. Malec

**_ A/N _ **

**_ The one we have all been waiting for, I am so exited to write this _ **

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy and Laina are instructing the people for Alec and Lydia's wedding.]

**Alec's shoulders sagged, his wedding to a ........... woman**

ISABELLE: Bring the flowers out to the wedding tent. 

ADELAINE: Oh, put the lilies up on the dais, and lay the rose petals at the entrance.

[A woman carrying blue and gold drapings comes up to Izzy and Laina.]

WOMAN: Isabelle. Adelaine, which color do you both like better? It's for the curtains adorning the wedding tent.

ISABELLE: The cobalt blue. It's elegant, masculine...

ADELAINE: [Hums] It's very Alec.

WOMAN: I'll put the cobalt blue out right away.

JACE: How are we supposed to get any work done with all this going on?

**"We haven't had a wedding in the Institute for years, people are going to be exited" said Izzy**

ISABELLE: We haven't had a wedding here in years. People are allowed to be excited.

**A few people grinned.**

JACE: We need to focus. Have you both narrowed down the list of warlocks more powerful than Magnus Bane?

ISABELLE: We've got it down to 20.

[Izzy, Laina and Jace look at the monitor, which shows 20 warlocks.]

ADELAINE: But it's gonna be hard to figure out which one cast that spell on Jocelyn.

JACE: I don't care how tough it is, we've gotta find him. Back at Renwick's, I let Valentine go. I won't make that mistake again. We gotta wake up Jocelyn, in case she heard anything about his plan.

ISABELLE: Have you spoken to Alec?

**Jace tensed up, and Alec looked at Jace apologetic. But Jace ignored it.**

JACE: He's probably busy, what with wedding plans and all. And I don't need to talk to anyone. Let's just stick to the mission, okay?

**Laina put a hand on Jaces shoulder.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

[THE INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY]

[Clary and Luke are watching over Jocelyn.]

CLARY: She looks so peaceful now. I just wish I knew how to reach her.

LUKE: It's gonna be fine. I'm sorry, Clary. We should've told you everything before this got–

CLARY: Luke, we can hash all that out when we wake Mom up. The important thing now is that we have her back.

[Alec approaches them.]

ALEC: I'm looking for Lydia. Have you seen her? I don't mean to interrupt or anything.

CLARY: No, stay for a minute.

LUKE: I gotta get back to the station. Call me if anything changes?

CLARY: Yeah.

[Luke leaves and Alec walks up to Clary and Jocelyn.]

ALEC: So, how is she?

CLARY: The same, I guess. Alec, I know you and I don't always see eye to eye on things. Actually, we never see eye to eye on anything. But I do want to thank you for everything you've done to get my mom back.

**"Thanks Alec" said Clary thankfully**

**"No, thank you. For giving the cup to the Clave"**

**Clary nodded.**

ALEC: Actually I should thank you. I don't know what would have happened to Isabelle and Adelaine after the trial if you hadn't returned the Cup. You saved my sisters, so thank you.

CLARY: My whole world turned upside down, but, um, you and I thanking each other, that's too much.

**Everyone grinned.**

[Alec and Clary both chuckle.]

ALEC: Yeah.

[Alec's cell phone chimes. He looks at it.]

ALEC: Magnus needs to speak with me. He might have some information about how to wake your mother up or stop Valentine. It's important.

CLARY: Mmm. Yeah.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec is walking through Magnus' apartment. It seems like Magnus isn't there.]

ALEC: Hello, Magnus? You said you needed to talk to me.

MAGNUS: Nice to see you, Alec. I wasn't sure if you'd come.

[Alec holds up his hand, wanting to say something. Magnus quickly snaps his fingers and a glass of wine appears in Alec's hand.]

MAGNUS: You know how I hate to drink alone.

[Magnus is about to clink their glasses, but Alec moves his glass away. Alec puts his wine down on a table.]

ALEC: I didn't come here to drink. Do you have any information–

**Molly squeezed Arthur's hand.**

MAGNUS: On the warlock who cast a spell on Jocelyn? I'm looking into it. But... we never really finished our conversation after Izzy and Laina's trial. About your wedding.

**Izzy looked at Magnus thankfully.**

ALEC: There's no conversation to be had. I'm getting married. You and I, we understand marriage very differently. I'm a Shadowhunter. This is about family, and tradition, honor–

MAGNUS: Honor? Where's the honor in living a lie?

ALEC: What are you talking about?

MAGNUS: What about love? [Magnus comes closer.] Even Shadowhunters fall in love, Alec. Just tell me you're in love with Lydia, and I'll stop.

ALEC: I don't know. Why do you keep pushing? You're confusing me.

MAGNUS: Confusion is part of it. [He puts down his glass.] That's how you find out if something's there. Emotions are never black and white. They're more like symptoms. You lose your breath every time they enter a room. [Magnus circles around Alec. He snaps his fingers.] Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath. [Magnus exhales. Alec turns around to Magnus.] I know you feel what I feel, Alec.

**Alec ignored to looks Magnus sent his way.**

ALEC: You don't have any clue what I feel, so back off. This is all just a game to you, isn't it? You flirt, you laugh, you use magic, but at the end of the day, what do you risk? Even if I did feel something for you, you want me to give up my life for you? I have to do what's right for me. I could lose my family, my career, everything! You just don't get it.

**Everyone looks at Alec sadly.**

**"Alec - " started Luke.**

**"Back off" said Alec angrily "All of you just back of, this is what I want"**

**"If you say so" said Laina sadly**

MAGNUS: You have a choice to make. I will not ask again.

[Alec has walked away, but now he turns around. Magnus is gone.]

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Simon's cell phone is ringing. He picks it up.]

SIMON: Hey, Clary. What's going on?

CLARY: I just, uh, needed to hear your voice.

SIMON: You okay? You sound upset.

CLARY: Yeah, I'm fine. Just... things are kind of weird with Jace right now, but we'll work it out.

SIMON: So how's your mom? I mean, I can't believe you actually rescued her.

CLARY: We still have to wake her up, but at least she's away from Valentine.

SIMON: When can I see her?

CLARY: How about tomorrow night? She's here at the infirmary. Plus, it's Alec's wedding, so I'd love if you'd come as my date.

**"Really" said Alec raising an eyebrow"Your inviting the vampire** **"**

**"Thanks" said Simon.**

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

SIMON: Really? I... See, I just assumed you'd want to go with Jace.

**Clarys cheeks flushed with colour.**

CLARY: That's, uh, not really in the cards right now. Besides, you are the person I'm closest to in the world. Please come.

SIMON: I'd love to. But I might be a little bit late, you know, with the sun and all.

CLARY: You are the best. I'll see you tomorrow.

SIMON: Yeah.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Magnus is sitting at a table full of old books. Clary and Jace go to him.]

CLARY: Morning.

JACE: [He sits down.] Morning. You just come from training?

CLARY: Yeah. I'm working on my right hook.

JACE: Good. That's a good punch.

CLARY: Yeah. I'm working on it.

**Ron stifled a laugh.**

**Ginny elbowed him.**

MAGNUS: While this conversation is no doubt scintillating remind me why we couldn't do this at my place? At least here we'd have cocktails.

CLARY: It's 9:00 in the morning.

MAGNUS: Oh, it's happy hour somewhere, my dear.

**A few people laughed.**

JACE: We invited you here, Magnus, because Hodge can't leave the Institute. He's an important part of this mission.

MAGNUS: Well, then where is our tardy little tudor? There are certain individuals that I'd like to avoid, so let's make this quick.

HODGE: Pardon the delay, Magnus. I was following up on a lead. Now, we've narrowed down our list of warlocks to these three.

[Hodge touches something on his tablet and 3 faces appear on the monitor.]

**"Ragnor is not wiser than me" said Magnus offended.**

MAGNUS: Why is Ragnor Fell up there? He's not more powerful than I am.

HODGE: Well, some would disagree. He is older than you.

MAGNUS: Certainly not wiser.

CLARY: Who is Ragnor Fell?

**"Former High Warlock of London" said Laina.**

JACE: The former High Warlock of London.

MAGNUS: And one of my oldest friends. Very prickly, likes to keep to himself.

HODGE: Okay, look. We just need to figure out which one of these warlocks had enough access to Jocelyn that they could create the potion for her without anyone discovering what they'd done.

MAGNUS: By the early '90s, Ragnor was a professor at the Shadowhunter Academy in Idris.

**"Of course" said Magnus annoyed "How did I not realise that earlier."**

CLARY: Isn't that when my mother lived there? Could he have made the potion for her?

MAGNUS: The little bugger! That's why he hasn't responded to my fire message. Ever since Valentine began hunting warlocks, Ragnor's been holed up in his secret country house just outside of London. For all I know, Ragnor suspected my fire message was a ploy by Valentine to lure him out of hiding. We'll have to confront him face-to-face.

HODGE: You're going on this mission?

MAGNUS: Of course! I'm the only one Ragnor trusts. Besides, I've played my last hand here. Even I know when to fold.

[Magnus stands up from his chair and when he turns around, Lydia and Alec are there.]

**Alec took in a sharp breath.**

LYDIA: Magnus, I didn't know you were here.

MAGNUS: That was the point.

**Laina looked weary.**

LYDIA: We're just on our way to greet a few representatives of the Clave who arrived early for tomorrow's wedding. How long are you staying?

ALEC: What's going on here? Nobody told me about a meeting.

CLARY: Magnus figured out that Ragnor Fell is the warlock who can wake my mom. We're just bringing him back to the Institute.

ALEC: How can I help?

JACE: We're just recovering a warlock, Alec. We got this covered.

MAGNUS: Besides, you have emissaries from the Clave to meet. You don't wanna tarnish your family's perfectly-crafted image, now do you?

**Everyone looked awkward.**

[Everyone feels the tension between Alec and Magnus.]

LYDIA: Again, lovely seeing you, Magnus.

[Lydia and Alec walk away.]

JACE: Get ready. We leave in an hour.

[Clary follows Jace when he walks away.]

CLARY: Jace. Jace, slow down. We need to talk about this.

JACE: Talk about what? We're good, okay?

CLARY: No, we're not. At least, I'm not. We need to talk about what Valentine said about us.

JACE: Look, I don't wanna talk about it. It happened. I feel weird right now.

CLARY: I get it. I feel the same way, okay? But, look, we didn't know, all right? It's not our fault.

JACE: I can't do this right now. I'm sorry.

[Jace enters his room, leaving Clary outside.]

**Alec stood up and grabbed Clary's hand. He took her to his room,**

**"Don't take it personally" he said "Jace likes to hide from his problems, and this is a pretty big problem"**

**"I know -"  
**

**"No" he said "You don't know. You are the first girl Jace has ever allowed himself to fall for. He will just need a little time"**

**Clary nodded and the two of them walked out and sit down in their seats.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec, Laina and Izzy walk out of the elevator.]

ISABELLE: Now that the Clave has control of the Mortal Cup, thanks to your lovely bride-to-be, Mom and Dad can come home now. They arrive tonight.

ALEC: I heard. Max is staying with his tutors in Idris. It's safer there.

ADELAINE: Now with all the dignitaries arriving for the wedding, Mom must be beside herself

[They inspect the silverware that is being polished by some other Shadowhunters.]

ALEC: This wedding is becoming more of a headache than I had planned.

ISABELLE: Alec, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to.

ALEC: It's what I want.

[Izzy and Laina exchange looks]

ISABELLE: Okay.

ALEC: Okay? No big argument from you two?

ADELAINE: You stood by us through our trial Alec, and now we're standing by you, big brother.

**Laina and Izzy both put their heads on Alec's shoulders.**

ISABELLE: And... we'm throwing you a bachelor party.

**"What" said Alec.**

ALEC: A what?

ADELAINE: A bachelor party.

ALEC: I don't need a bachelor party.

ISABELLE: No one needs a bachelor party, but I'm throwing you one anyways. 

ADELAINE: To be honest, Jace should be the one throwing it, but considering everything he must be going through with Clary, I don't wanna ask him to do anything. You know what I mean?

ALEC: I do. Sisters can really drive you nuts sometimes.

**Everyone laughed.**

[The three of them smile.]

[LONDON]

[Clary, Jace and Magnus arrive in London through a Portal to visit Ragnor Fell.]

MAGNUS: Ragnor's house is just across these fields.

JACE: Let's make this quick. We'll talk to Ragnor and Portal him back to the Institute before anyone knows we're gone.

MAGNUS: So, brother and sister, huh?

JACE: I don't wanna talk about it.

CLARY: What, so we're just gonna be work buddies now? All about the mission, and totally ignore the huge bomb that just dropped on us.

JACE: Yeah, sounds like a plan. What do you want me to say, Clary? That I was attracted to my sister?

**Jace looked an unhealthy shade of green.**

CLARY: No–

MAGNUS: Point of fact, brother and sisters are often attracted to each other. I once knew this one couple in ancient Egypt–

**"Not helping" said Rose rolling her eyes.**

CLARY: Magnus, not helping.

MAGNUS: Maybe this will all make sense when we wake up Jocelyn. Since she is Jace's mother as well, perhaps–

[Jace turns around and points his finger to Magnus.]

JACE: Don't say that again. Maryse is my mother.

**"She is" said Laina "Nothing will ever change that"**

**Jace nodded thankfully at his three siblings.**

JACE: At best, Jocelyn is the woman who abandoned me.

**"She thought you were dead" said Clary angrily.**

**Jace looked away.**

CLARY: Hey, that is not true. My mother would never abandon her son. She thought you were dead.

JACE: Or maybe she just didn't want me.

**"That's not true" said Luke "She was devastated when she thought you died"**

**Jace shook his head "I don't care, she is nothing to me"**

**Clary looked at him angrily.**

CLARY: You don't know her, Jace.

JACE: That's right, Clary, I don't. Do you?

MAGNUS: I'm sorry I asked! I came with you to escape my relationship drama, not get a front row seat to yours.

[Jace seems to hear something. He looks around.]

JACE: What was that?

CLARY: Nice try, Jace. You're not getting out of this conversation that easily.

[Magnus notices green smoke is coming at them.]

MAGNUS: Look out!

[Jace pulls Clary back before the green fire can burn them.]

MAGNUS: Ragnor put up wards to protect his lair.

CLARY: Why is the fire green?

**"Only the pure of heart can pass through that fire" said Magnus.**

MAGNUS: It's a wall of fire that only the pure of heart and intention can pass through. Are you ready?

[They look at each other and then walk through the wall of fire. Clary is the only one that can walk through it without any problems. The fire disappears. Clary is alone.]

**Everyone looked sacred.**

CLARY: Jace? Magnus? Where are you? [She sees a house in the distance.] Ragnor Fell.

[Clary runs towards the house and sees that the front door is open.]

CLARY: Ragnor? Ragnor?

[Clary goes in and gets her blade ready.]

CLARY: Hello? Is anybody home? I need your help. [Clary walks towards a painting of Ragnor.] Ragnor, I know you're here. I just need to find my friends.

[Clary hears something clinking behind her and she turns around. She sees the eyes of the Ragnor in the painting have moved. Clary smiles.]

CLARY: Nice try, Ragnor.

[Clary pulls Ragnor out of the painting. Ragnor gets up from the floor.]

RAGNOR: Well done, Clary Fairchild. I've been expecting you. You have Jocelyn's talent, I see. Only a true artist would notice the subtle changes in my eyes. [talking to a chair] Yes, I know. I need to work on not moving my eyes. You don't need to remind me.

CLARY: You knew my mom? So you made the potion that put her to sleep?

RAGNOR: At her request, yes. And I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to me looking for the antidote. Please, sit.

CLARY: My friends, Jace Wayland and Magnus Bane. They were with me, but I lost them in the fire.

[Clary sits down.]

RAGNOR: [to the chair] Let me do this my way! [to Clary] Your friends, are they true?

CLARY: Magnus said he's known you for centuries. He sent you a fire message.

RAGNOR: [to the chair] This is not an act. It is not an act! It is essential.

CLARY: Okay, what is your deal? My friends are missing and if you can't help me, I will find someone who can.

RAGNOR: What is it worth to you?

CLARY: If you find my friends and wake my mother, I'll give you anything.

RAGNOR: That's what I wanted to hear.

[Ragnor snaps his fingers and Jace and Magnus appear in the chairs Ragnor has been talking to.]

MAGNUS: Honestly, Ragnor, was that nonsense necessary?

RAGNOR: Of course. She offered my anything. You were only up to a timeshare of your flat in Paris. Yawn.

**MAgnus rolled his eyes at his friend.**

CLARY: All right, enough with the warlock games. Can you really wake my mother?

RAGNOR: Not without the Book of the White.

JACE: What is the Book of the White?

MAGNUS: It's an ancient book of warlock magic containing spells more powerful than most warlocks could ever imagine.

RAGNOR: I possessed the book when your mother came to me, and I used its contents to create the potion. Regrettably, I no longer have the book. I asked Jocelyn to hide it that Valentine might never find it.

**"Why did everyone give Jocelyn everything, I mean surly they should have spread it around mor. I mean it's like if you find her you find everything" whispered Rose to Ginny and Hermione**

CLARY: Ragnor, please, I have to get my mom back. Is there any way to get the Book of the White?

RAGNOR: Possibly. I may have something that can help us. Won't be but a moment.

[Ragnor leaves the room.]

CLARY: What do we do if he can't find the book?

JACE: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

MAGNUS: [about the house] It's a bit drab, isn't it?

[Ragnor screams when he is attacked by a demon. He falls from the balcony overlooking the living room.]

**Magnus flinced, and he looks worried.**

MAGNUS: Ragnor!

JACE: Shax demon.

[They kneel down by Ragnor, who has a big wound in his neck.]

**Laina and Alec exchange looks, that wound was bad.**

RAGNOR: Creature took me... by surprise.

CLARY: How could a Shax demon get past Ragnor's wards?

JACE: It must have followed us. Jumped through when the fire wall reset.

MAGNUS: [using his magic] Be still, my little dear cabbage. Your wounds are deep. Hold on, please. [Ragnor has passed away.] No. For centuries, this man knew me better than anyone.

**Magnus gasped, tears streaming down his face.**

**"Magnus I am so sorry" said Izzy sadly.**

CLARY: Magnus, I'm so sorry.

JACE: We have to leave, now.

CLARY: We can't. Not until we find whatever it is Ragnor said could help us locate the Book of the White.

JACE: It's too dangerous. If one Shax demon found us, you can bet there are more on the way.

CLARY: We have to try!

JACE: We don't have time to scour through mountains of Ragnor's stuff.

[Magnus snaps his fingers, creating a Portal.]

MAGNUS: Get back to the Institute. I'll transport everything back to my place and find what you need. Now leave me to take care of my friend.

CLARY: Magnus, I am–

MAGNUS: Go!

[Jace and Clary go through the Portal.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy and Laina approaches Jace and Clary when they're back in the Institute.]

ADELAINE: Jace, you're coming to Alec's bachelor party, right?

JACE: No. He doesn't want me there, and I'm swamped.

ADELAINE: You two seriously haven't worked things out yet? [She sighs] By the Angel.

JACE: There's nothing to work out. If he wants to talk, we'll talk.

**"He is your parabatai" said Izzy disapprovingly.**

ISABELLE: He's your parabatai.

**Izzy flushed, and everyone laughed**

[Jace sees Lydia talking to someone.]

JACE: We have more important things going on than a bachelor party. Come with me.

[Clary, Laina and Izzy follow Jace to another room.]

JACE: We have a mole in the Institute.

CLARY: We were attacked by a Shax demon when we went to see Ragnor Fell.

JACE: The attack couldn't have been coincidence. Valentine must have been tracking us.

ISABELLE: You don't think someone from the Institute told Valentine where you were going.

CLARY: There's no other explanation.

ADELAINE: No one here would betray us like that, the Shadowhunters might not like you very much Clary, but their our family.

**"Wait the Shadowhunters don't like me" asked Clary surprised.**

**Laina rolls her eyes "You come in, change the leadership of the institute, say screw you to all our rules and who knows what else. Of course they don't like you"**

[Jace looks at Lydia from a distance.]

**"You think Lydia's the mole" said Alec angrily "after everything she did for Izzy and Addie"**

**Jace looked down sadly, Alec galre softened and he looked apologetic.**

[FLASHBACK]

[Clary is telling Alec (and Lydia) about their plans.]

CLARY: Magnus figured out that Ragnor Fell is the warlock who can wake my mom. We're bringing him back to the Institute.]

[PRESENT]

JACE: Not everyone's family yet. I swear, if Lydia is the leak, I'm gonna–

CLARY: Slow down. We don't know if she did anything yet.

ISABELLE: And wrongfully accusing someone of a crime is dangerous. Trust me, I've been through it.

JACE: Lydia was right there when we were talking about Ragnor Fell. If she's not gonna admit what she did, I'm gonna make her admit it.

CLARY: Jace, stop. You are too worked up to talk to anyone right now.

ISABELLE: Especially not an important envoy from the Clave.

**Laina nodded.**

ADELAINE: Let Clary talk to Lydia. If you accuse Alec's fiancée of treason, you will ruin whatever relationship you have left with him.

**Jace flinched at the reminder of his and Alec's weakened bond.**

ISABELLE: Laina's right, Jace. If Lydia did this, she might not be so defensive with Clary. She might let her guard down. Slip up.

[Clary nods]

JACE: Fine. But I wanna know everything she says.

[THE INSTITUTE, STUDY]

[A woman is showing Lydia her wedding dress.]

**"It's lovely" said Hermione softly.**

**"She's honouring John" said Izzy gently.**

**A few people gave her questioning looks**

**Laina expanded for her "For death and mourning the colours white. We shadowhunters don't wear white at wedding, at least not that much white. We were white at funerals. Gold is what we wear at weddings. Gold for a bride in her wedding gown"**

**Hermione smiles.**

**"Those phrases you said it doesn't sound like you made them up on the spot" questioned Ron**

**"She didn't" said Luke "They are from the Shadowhunters children's rhyme"**

**"Black for hunting through the night. For death and mourning the colours white. Gold for a bride in her wedding gown. And red to call enchantment down. White silk when our bodies burn. Blue banners when the lost return. Flame for the birth of a Nephilim, and to wash away our sins. Gray for knowledge best untold, bone for those who don't grow old. Saffron lights the victory march, Green will mend our broken hearts. Silver for the demon towers, and bronze to summon wicked powers" said Izzy and and Laina.**

**"You guys have talk about bodies burning and death in your children's rhymes" said Fred smiling.**

**Everyone laughed.**

LYDIA: It's perfect. I love it.

WOMAN: I'm so glad. Let me know if you need anything else.

[Clary stands in the doorway when the woman exits.]

CLARY: Your dress is stunning.

LYDIA: Thank you. I feel more nervous wearing that dress than I ever have on the battlefield.

**Molly smiled, thats normal.**

CLARY: I think that's pretty normal.

[Lydia is pouring herself a glass of water.]

CLARY: Lydia, I need to talk to you about something.

LYDIA: What is it?

CLARY: Valentine sent a Shax demon to track us on our mission today. It killed Ragnor Fell.

LYDIA: By the Angel...

CLARY: Only a few people here at the Institute even knew we were going on the mission. You overheard us this morning, then we were attacked.

LYDIA: If I was working for Valentine, don't you think I would have already given him the Mortal Cup? I don't believe this. Fellow Shadowhunters accusing me of high treason.

**Alec shook his head disbelieving.**

CLARY: Lydia, I'm not accusing you of anything.

LYDIA: Of course you are. Unless you have hard evidence to back your claims, I believe this conversation is over.

CLARY: Fine, but know this. These people have become like family to me, and I protect my family.

LYDIA: I care about them, too. Why else would I be marrying Alec?

CLARY: How well do you actually know him?

LYDIA: You're talking about Alec's feelings for Magnus? I'm not blind.

CLARY: If you're not in love with Alec, then why are you going through with this marriage?

LYDIA: Alec's love for his family and his desire to restore the Lightwood name has touched me in ways that I haven't felt in a very long time. Alec is a man of honor, and I truly care about him.

**Alec smiled, he liked Lydia.**

CLARY: What about Alec's happiness?

**His smile disappeared.**

LYDIA: Shadowhunters know that our duty to our family supersedes our personal desires. Look, I know that you're still new to this world, and our traditions may seem foreign to you, but I–

CLARY: Yeah, more like ice cold. Alec should not have to give up who he is, or at least the chance to figure it out, just to please his family.

LYDIA: Alec proposed to me. This is what he wants.

**"Alec - " started Laina.**

**"She is right this is what I want"**

**Laina nodded.**

[Clary is about to walk out, but she turns around.]

CLARY: How do I trust you?

LYDIA: You're Valentine's daughter, and I learned to trust you.

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Simon is trying on clothes for the wedding. Izzy and Laina walk in, with another vampire, Stan.]

ISABELLE: Nice. Trim fit. It'll make it look like you work out.

**Fred and Rose looked at each other before laughing.**

SIMON: Isabelle. Adelaine. Is Clary okay?

ISABELLE: She's fine. We just need your advice on something.

SIMON: First time for everything, huh? You can go now, Stan. [to Izzy and Laina] What's up?

ISABELLE: It's about Alec's bachelor party. When you were a mundane, you went to one, right?

SIMON: Well, I'm only 18, and I'm a vampire now, so... But, I know a thing or two.

ISABELLE: Simon, what makes a bachelor party... a bachelor party?

SIMON: Well, there's a certain bridge and tunnel crowd that would say the answer to that is strippers.

**Simon blushed, everyone laughed. Alec rolled his eyes.**

[Izzy looks bummed out. Laina rolls her eyes]

ADELAINE: I told you coming to the vampire was a bad idea.

**Everyone laughed louder.**

SIMON: But, you know, there's no one right way to throw a bachelor party. It depends on who's there. Like, they're really about best friends coming together and assuring each other that they're always gonna be best friends. Even if one of them gets married.

[Laina looks surprised]

**"Your face" said Ginny giggling.**

ISABELLE: So it's about solidifying the bonds with the people that are closest to you?

SIMON: That, and a ton of drinking. You have both of those, and your bachelor party will be a success.

**"I don't drink" said Alec.**

**No one looked that surprised.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is looking through a photo album of Ragnor Fell. We see a picture of Magnus, Ragnor and Camille. There is some smoke and Ragnor appears behind Magnus.]

**Tears welled up in Magnus eyes.**

RAGNOR: How I loathe that photograph. I must remember, chin down, eyes up. Otherwise, I look like a squinty toad.

**Everyone but Magnus looked surprised.**

MAGNUS: You're here.

RAGNOR: You didn't think you'd be rid of me that easily, did you? Oh, my dear friend, I will always be here for you. Now, please, put away that horrid photograph. It commemorates a night I'd rather forget. Oh, how I had to comfort you.

MAGNUS: How I loved her. I prayed she would love me the same, but she just laughed. To Camille, immortals aren't supposed to feel true love. She was so cynical. Camille broke my heart.

**Everyone looked at Magnus sadly.**

RAGNOR: You let her break your heart, my friend. You're immortal, but she killed you.

[Magnus looks down and then up again. Ragnor is gone. Magnus takes his phone and calls Alec. He then shakes his head and hangs up.]

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

[Izzy and Laina walk Alec down the stairs, he is blindfolded.]

ISABELLE: Ready. A couple more steps.

ADELAINE: We're almost there!

ALEC: All right. You two.

ISABELLE: You trust us, don't you?

ALEC: No, not really. Now, I told you, I don't need a bachelor party.

**Izzy and Laina looked offened.**

ADELAINE: But you need this one.

ISABELLE: Now, count to five and take your blindfold off.

ALEC: Really, Izzy?

[Alec takes off his blindfold and doesn't see anyone.]

ALEC: Seriously?

[Alec turns around and Jace walks in.]

**Alec shoulder tensed up and Jace took a sharp breath. Everyone else looked at the screen wearily.**

JACE: Izzy and Laina said you wanted to talk.

ALEC: I don't know what they thought I wanted to say.

JACE: Great. I guess I'll go. I've got work to do anyway.

[Jace walks away. He then stops and seems to have changed his mind.]

JACE: Damn it, Izzy. Damm it, Laina. [to Alec] You know what? They're right. We do need to talk.

ALEC: Okay. Well, it's my bachelor party, so you go first.

**Fred snorted, Rose jabbed his stomach.**

JACE: I don't know how things got so messed up between us. But I do know my life has been a lot harder not having you to talk to.

ALEC: Mine, too.

**Izzy and Laina look surprised.**

JACE: I know it seems like I've been making a lot of crazy choices lately. And I know you think that I was only thinking about myself... and Clary, and I wasn't thinking about the consequences to anyone else. All I can say is, I've been going through a lot. But I only ever did what I thought was right, Alec. But I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry.

ALEC: I know. You know, we just... got caught in all this drama.

JACE: Yeah. I mean, you're getting married tomorrow.

ALEC: And Clary's your sister. You know, what's up with that?

**Clary looked down at the reminder**

JACE: Oh, yeah, don't even get me started on that. [He sits down.] I kissed her. What's worse, I wanted her. I was falling in love. I must be sick or something. I don't know.

ALEC: No. Nah. [He sits down next to Jace.] You're not sick. The situation, it's just... It's confusing. And trust me, I know. You know, it's like, you have this plan for your life, right, and you know what you need to do and what your responsibilities are. And you think, you know, if you follow the rules, everything's gonna be fine. Then somebody comes along and... pushes you off that path. You just...

**"I feel like he is talking about himself" said Harry under his breath. Ron nodded in agreement.**

JACE: Hey, I get it.

ALEC: The point is, we're Shadowhunters. Emotions get in the way. And if you get knocked off the path, you have to focus, and find your way back.

**"You still have to be true yourself" said Ginny softly.**

JACE: I mean, you still have to be true to yourself.

**Ginny scowled and everyone chuckled.**

**"Looks like we are not that different Ginger" said Jace smirking.**

**"Shut up" said Ginny sharply "And don't call me Ginger"**

**"Okay, Ginger"**

**Ginny glared at him.**

ALEC: I am. [He stands up.] I'm fulfilling my duty. Look, would you be my suggenes and give me away tomorrow?

[Jace stands up.]

JACE: Alec, if this is what you really want, I'd be honored. I'm always gonna be here for you.

ALEC: Me, too.

**Alec stood up, he walked over to Jace. He offered Jace his hand. Jace grinned than grabbed it. The two of them hugged. Everyone looked at them happily.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus looks at the chair Ragnor was sitting in before. Magnus takes the charango that belonged to Ragnor and plays some notes. Ragnor is back in the chair.]

RAGNOR: I wouldn't describe that as an instrument of music. An instrument of torture, perhaps.

**Magnus smiled sadly. A sombre mood replaced the happy one from earlier.**

MAGNUS: Oh, you never liked the charango.

RAGNOR: No, I did not. [Magnus sits down with the charango.] And I pray you don't play it. Death has already given me enough of a headache.

MAGNUS: Do you remember Imasu? He played this so beautifully.

RAGNOR: I'm surprised that lasted as long as it did. He was always so much better looking than you. I don't understand why you didn't go after the boy. I'm certain, with very little effort, you could have won him back.

MAGNUS: No. Imasu wanted more than I can give. [He pours himself a drink.] Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal. I can party and have fun to my heart's content without the anchors of love around my feet.

RAGNOR: You are not Camille. And though I know you won't believe me, someday someone will come along, who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it

[Magnus gets a determined look on his face. He stands up from his chair.]

**Everyone looked at the screen hopefully.**

RAGNOR: Going somewhere?

MAGNUS: Even in death, you give the best advice.

RAGNOR: Be nice if you took it more than once every 300 years.

**Magnus snorted.**

MAGNUS: I... [but Ragnor is already gone.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Everyone is prepared for the wedding. The guests are arriving. Jace and Alec are standing by the aisle. Maryse and Robert walk up to them.]

MARYSE: When you first proposed to Lydia, I'll admit, I was wary. But now... You've made me so proud.

**Molly frowned, Alec should not have to get married to make his mother proud.**

[Robert shakes Alec's hand and the Lightwoods both sit down.]

JACE: All right, you're ready for this?

ALEC: As ready as I'll ever be.

JACE: Good.

ALEC: I'm glad you're here with me.

JACE: Wouldn't be anywhere else.

[Clary has sat down. She and Jace have eye contact. Simon arrives. Clary stands up to greet him.]

SIMON: Hey. Sorry I'm late.

CLARY: Hey.

SIMON: Did I miss anything? I left right at sunset.

CLARY: No, you're right on time.

SIMON: Cool.

CLARY: Simon, you look incredible.

SIMON: Thanks. I borrowed one of Raphael's suits. Embracing the new me.

[Clary and Simon hug. Simon and Jace have eye contact. Jace looks away.]

**"Thats awkward " said Ginny under her breath, Fred nodded in agreement.**

SIMON: So, how's your mom?

CLARY: She's good. Luke's with her right now, watching over her.

[Silent Brother Jeremiah thuds with his scepter.]

JEREMIAH: Attention. The ceremony is about to commence.

[Izzy and Laina go down the aisle.]

**"You both look beautiful" said Tonks.**

[Then Lydia appears. She walks down the aisle.]

**"And so does she" said Tonks**

SIMON: Wow.

[Alec takes Lydia's hand and helps her up the aisle. From Laina's cushion, Lydia takes the bracelet and puts it on Alec's wrist. From Jace's cushion, Alec takes the necklace and puts it around Lydia's neck.]

**Everyone who did not know what a Shadowhunter ceremony look like, were looking at the screen in fascination.**

JEREMIAH: It is time for Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born.

[With the stele that she takes of Izzy's cushion, Lydia takes the rune and is about to put it on Alec's wrist, when a door slams. Magnus walks in! Magnus and Alec look at each other. They don't have to say anything. Everyone looks at Magnus.]

**Everyone looked at the screen in anticipation.**

MARYSE: What's that warlock doing here?

JACE: [whispering] Izzy. Laina, did Alec invite Magnus?

ISABELLE: We did.

ADELAINE: But neither of us thought he'd show. 

[Maryse stands up and goes to Magnus.]

MARYSE: Magnus, leave this wedding now.

MAGNUS: Maryse, this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to.

JACE: [to Alec] Are you gonna be okay, buddy?

LYDIA: Alec? [Alec looks back at Lydia.] Hey.

ALEC: I... I can't breathe.

LYDIA: I know. It's okay.

ALEC: I can't do this. I thought we were doing the right thing, but... this isn't it.

LYDIA: You don't have to explain.

**Jace looked down, he couldn't believe that he thought that Lydia would ever betray them.**

ALEC: Lydia, I'm sorry.

LYDIA: Hey, you deserve to be happy. Okay? I'll be fine.

[Alec turns around to the crowd. He and Magnus look at each other. Alec gets down from the aisle and walks towards Magnus. Maryse tries to stop Alec.]

MARYSE: Alec, what are you doing?

ALEC: Enough.

**Laina beamed.**

[Alec and Magnus kiss passionately. They stop for a second but then continue kissing.]

**Everyone went silent. Alec stood up again and went over to Magnus. Magnus stood up to. Alec grabbed Magnus by the shirt and kissed him. Everyone erupted in noise. Everyone was beaming. Alec and Magnus sat down next to each other.**

MAGNUS: You never cease to amaze me, Alec.

ALEC: Yeah... What did I just do?

[Alec and Magnus look over at Robert and Maryse. The Lightwood parents walk out. Izzy and Laina go to Alec and Magnus.]

ISABELLE: Alec, I am so proud of you.

ADELAINE: Absolutely

[Simon approaches them as well.]

SIMON: Guys, that was incredible. It was like watching the live version of The Graduate. You know, the Dustin Hoffman movie? The amazing one? [He points to Magnus.] You were Ben. "Elaine!" [He points to Alec.] And you were Elaine. I mean, a taller, masculine, handsome version of her. But the altar, though, you were like, "Ben!" And then... and then now, you're both sitting on the bus at the end of the movie, both totally stoked, but wondering, like "What are we gonna do now?" You know?

**Alec looked confused. Magnus smiled at the hazel-eyed Nephilim.**

ALEC: Who invited the vampire?

SIMON: Seriously?

[Lydia sees Magnus and Alec chatting with Izzy, Laina and Simon. Jace goes to Lydia.]

JACE: Hey. What you just did for Alec... I, um–

LYDIA: It was the right thing to do.

JACE: So what are you gonna do now?

LYDIA: Head back to Idris. Dive into work. There's no place for me here.

**Alec frowned.**

JACE: There's always gonna be a place for you here.

LYDIA: Give Alec and Magnus my best.

[Lydia walks away and Clary approaches Jace.]

CLARY: Is Lydia gonna be okay?

JACE: She'll be all right. Look, Clary... Listen, I just need to say that you were right. Seeing what Alec just did, I realized I can't shut you out. I just don't know what to do with all this.

[Magnus approaches Jace and Clary.]

MAGNUS: Much as this will shock Alec, my visit tonight wasn't all for him. We need to speak privately.

**Alec looks at Magnus mock offended.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Magnus uses his magic to transport some of Ragnor Fell's items from his home to the Institute. Clary, Jace and Alec are with him.]

MAGNUS: I pulled every item of magical importance from Ragnor's belongings. But I can't determine which will lead to the Book of the White.

CLARY: Wait, this bookmark. [Clary has grabbed the bookmark from the table.] I've seen it before. In the alternate dimension you showed me a book of spells and this was in it. It must have the Book of the White.

ALEC: If that's the case, we can use the bookmark to track the owner of the book.

JACE: Okay.

[Jace is about to take the bookmark from Clary, but Magnus interferes.]

MAGNUS: Warlock tracking is stronger.

**Laina snorted "You just didn't want Alec and Jace holding hands"**

**Everyone laughed at Magnus.**

[Magnus closes his eyes, holding the bookmark in his hands. He hears a voice.]

VOICE: Let me out of here!

[The scene goes to Camille, screaming in a coffin.]

**"Jesus" said Maia in shock.**

[Magnus opens his eyes.]

MAGNUS: Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is I know the owner. The bad? It's Camille.

CLARY: Camille?

MAGNUS: Looks like Raphael has her locked up in the basement of the Hotel DuMort.

CLARY: Well, after I punched her, there's no way she'll help me.

JACE: She won't have a choice. Trust me.

[THE INSTITUTE, STUDY]

[Lydia opens a safe that is hidden in the wall with her stele. In the safe is the Mortal Cup. Lydia takes the Cup, but suddenly she is attacked from behind. Lydia falls onto the ground and a mysterious hand takes the Cup.]

**Everyone gasped.**

**"Poor Lydia" said Alec sadly.**

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S BEDROOM]

[Clary has taken the box that says "JC". Jace enters.]

JACE: Why'd you ask me up here, Clary?

CLARY: I needed you to see this.

[Clary sits down on her bed and opens the box, revealing baby stuff.]

JACE: What is all that?

CLARY: Luke told me that my mother had a son.

[Jace closes the box and goes over the "JC" initials with his fingers. He takes the box from Clary and sits down next to her.]

JACE: Jonathan Christopher.

CLARY: What's that?

**"My name" said Jace softly**

JACE: It's my name. J.C. Jace. Short for Jonathan Christopher.

CLARY: Jace, I know all of this is impossible to believe, but [Jace opens the box] our mother never abandoned you. She thought you were dead. This is all she had left, and she carried you with her every single day.

JACE: Is all this really mine? [Clary nods] I don't know who I am anymore. There's darkness in me. It's always been there. And now I... When we rescued Jocelyn and I let Valentine go, I was tempted to go with him. He's my father. Maybe that's where I belong.

**Ginny shook her head "You not that bad"**

**Jace smiled at her gratefully.**

CLARY: Jace, I know you're a good man. I don't know how, but we are going to make sense of all this. I promise.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Magnus and Alec are finally alone together.]

ALEC: I'm so glad we got away from that crowd and all those people. So intense.

[Magnus smiles.]

MAGNUS: I have to hand it to you, Alexander. You certainly know how to make a statement.

[They are about to kiss when there are footsteps approaching. It's Robert and Maryse.]

**Alec let out a breath, this was not going to go well.**

MARYSE: What have you done, Alec? To us? This family?

ALEC: This isn't about you.

MARYSE: Of course it is. You are either being selfish or naive. This wedding was your plan from the start. And now you have humiliated us in front of the most respected members of the Clave. I don't even recognize you anymore.

**Tears stinged Alecs eyes.**

ALEC: I'm the same person I've always been. Now everything's just out in the open.

[Maryse looks at Magnus.]

MARYSE: And all for a Downworlder.

**Luke sighed, Maryse was just as stubborn as he remembered.**

[Maryse walks away.]

ROBERT: Just give her time.

ALEC: And you?

ROBERT: I don't really understand this. But I suppose our world is changing. How long has this been going on? Are you two in love?

**Alec face flushed.**

ALEC: Love? What? No. No, it's... it's, uh, it's sort of a different... It's not–

[Magnus comes to the rescue.]

MAGNUS: It's all very new.

**"Thanks" said Alec. Magnus smiled at him, Alec intertwined their hands. Magnus beamed at him.**

ROBERT: Right. I better go check on Mom.

[Robert walks away.]

MAGNUS: You know what I just realized? We still haven't gone on our first date yet.

**Jace snorted.**

ALEC: Yeah, you're right. You wanna... I don't know, get a drink sometime?

MAGNUS: I would love that.

ALEC: Great.

[THE INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY]

[Luke is watching over Jocelyn.]

LUKE: Looks like we missed the wedding of the year. It's all right. You and I will be able to share our love openly one day.

**Luke looked down sadly, Clary wrapped a arm around him.**

[Hodge enters, he's looking a bit stressed.]

HODGE: How is she?

LUKE: She's asleep, but she's home. You okay, Hodge?

HODGE: Yeah. You should get some rest. You've been so vigilant. Why don't you let me watch over her?

LUKE: Thank you, my friend.

HODGE: Of course.

LUKE: I'll see you tomorrow.

HODGE: Yeah.

[When Luke is gone, Hodge puts a ring around his finger and a hologram of Valentine appears.]

**"Hodge is the mole" said Alec shocked.**

**"How could he" said Jace angrily.**

**Izzy and Laina both looked furious.**

VALENTINE: You have the Cup.

[Hodge shows Valentine the Cup.]

HODGE: Help me break my Punishment rune, and I will bring it to you.

**"I can't believe this" said Laina rubbing her eyes.**

VALENTINE: A deal is a deal.

**"Next episode" said the mysterious voice.**

** _A/N_ **

** _I feel like Ginny and Jace would clash at first, but then they would start to become friends. I want them to be friends by the end of this, but the sort of friends that argue and bicker. Like they don't realise when they crossed the line between hate and friendship._ **

_**I am also trying to make the videos sort of go with the episode, like I have done an edit with Alec, Magnus and Maryse because we see a lot of how Maryse disapproves of their relationship in this episode. But obviously we know that her views change as the show progresses.** _


	20. Morning Star

<https://youtu.be/UT_1mpXpRPo> \- Alec and Isabelle, Where the Shadow ends

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S ROOM]

[Jace closes the JC box. He looks frustrated.]

JACE: How could I not know?

CLARY: I spent a lifetime not knowing who I was. But, Jace, the one thing I know for sure is that you are not a bad person. You're not Valentine.

**Alec nodded in agreement.**

[Jace thinks about the moment he had his blade to Valentine's throat.]

JACE: I should have killed him. And yet I can't shake the feeling that he was right.

CLARY: Jace, Valentine is my father, too. We are the same–

JACE: No, we're not, Clary. No, we are not. Jocelyn raised you. I was raised by Valentine, and a pair of baby booties isn't gonna change that.

CLARY: [taking the JC box from Jace] Stop! Look, I can't even begin to explain what happened in our past, but our mom can. We are so close to waking her up. You want answers as badly as I do, we have to go back to the Hotel DuMort and talk to Camille.

JACE: Fine. Where's Simon?

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLWAY]

[Simon is about to go back to the Hotel DuMort.]

CLARY: Simon, wait!

SIMON: What's going on?

JACE: We need your help.

CLARY: The Book of the White. It contains the spell that can wake my mom, but she hid it so Valentine can never find it.

JACE: We have a lead.

[Clary shows Simon the bookmark.]

SIMON: The Bookmark of the White?

**"Its a piece of the book" said Magnus rolling her eyes.**

CLARY: It's a piece of the book itself. Magnus tracked its owner to the Hotel DuMort, but it belongs to Camille.

SIMON: [taken aback] Okay, um... I'll set a meeting with Raphael.

CLARY: Thank you.

[THE INSTITUTE, MONITOR ROOM]

[Alec approaches his mother.]

**Alec sighed in to his hands.**

ALEC: Have you spoken with Lydia? No one's seen her since the wedding. [His mother doesn't respond.] Mom, come on.

ROBERT: Maryse.

ALEC: Mom, I understand you're upset, but this is–

MARYSE: Calling off the wedding would've been one thing, but kissing that warlock in front of the entire Institute? You've embarrassed all of us.

ALEC: Why? Because he's a guy?

MARYSE: No. The fact that he is a guy, as you say, is the least of my worries.

ALEC: Then what's the problem?

MARYSE: That you chose Magnus Bane.

**Alec flinched.**

ROBERT: His reputation precedes him. And even for a warlock, he's a bit of a lothario. Alec, there's so much that you don't know about him.

ALEC: Well, then I plan to get to know him. And if you have a problem with that, then I suggest you deal with it. Now, I have to go find Lydia.

**"Wow" said Jace "That was surprising. you talking back to Maryse like that"**

**Izzy nodded.**

MARYSE: She's probably packing for Idris in your father's office. What she did–

ALEC: Saved my life. So I should go thank her.

[In the hallway, Alec meets Magnus.]

MAGNUS: On a scale of one to ten, how unpleasant was it?

ALEC: Off the charts. Yeah, I've never seen them so angry.

MAGNUS: Just give them some time.

ALEC: You're immortal. Time is on your side. After what I did, I don't think they'll ever forgive me.

**"Never underestimate a parents love" said Molly softly.**

MAGNUS: Don't underestimate a parent's love. You don't regret it, do you?

ALEC: Everything happened so fast. I didn't have time to think. I just wanna make sure Lydia's okay. Now I owe her so much.

MAGNUS: We owe her. What she did was nothing short of heroic. Hey, look, maybe we can slow things down? Why don't we start with that date you owe me?

ALEC: Yeah, let's do that.

MAGNUS: I know this great Ethiopian place on 44th–

[They go into Robert's study and see Lydia lying on the ground.]

ALEC: Lydia!

[Magnus feels her pulse and nods. Alec activates Lydia's healing rune.]

**Laina let out a breath of relief.**

ALEC: [to Magnus] Go get help. [to Lydia] You're gonna be okay.

LYDIA: Hodge...

[TITLE SCREEN]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy, Jace, Laina and Clary are looking at the monitor. Alec comes up to them.]

ADELAINE: How's Lydia?

ALEC: Better. Magnus is doing what he can to help her, but it's bad. And the Cup is definitely missing.

**"Thank god she's okay" said Maia softly.**

JACE: So is Hodge.

ISABELLE: Maybe he was attacked, too.

[Izzy opens the security videos of the study.]

CLARY: Maybe he's the one who attacked her.

ADELAINE: Hodge? No way. We've known him our entire lives. He is our family. He would never do that to us.

**Laina shook her head.**

[Izzy fast forwards the video until she gets to the part where Lydia is attacked. They all see it was Hodge who attacked Lydia and took the Cup.]

**Izzy sighed remembering what Hodge did.**

JACE: I led him right to the Cup.

ALEC: We treated him like family. How could he do this to us?

[Izzy opens another security video of the infirmary. Hodge puts on the ring.]

CLARY: That's how. What is that ring?

ISABELLE: Looks like he's talking to someone.

[Hodge shows the Cup.]

JACE: And I can bet who it is.

CLARY: Valentine.

ADELAINE: Well, that explains how he deactivated the Punishment rune, but it doesn't explain where he got the ring.

CLARY: You think someone smuggled it past the wards?

JACE: Maybe. Hodge wasn't the only ex-Circle member around here.

**"Our parents aren't traitors Jace" said Laina.**

ISABELLE: Look, I know I don't always see eye to eye with my parents, but I know they're not traitors.

JACE: Really? Isn't that what you just said about Hodge?

**Izzy looked at Jace disbelievingly.**

ADELAINE: You think our parents are traitors? 

JACE: It'd have to be someone we trusted, but if there was an intruder inside the Institute, we would have found them by now.  
  
CLARY: What about the Forsaken attack?

ALEC: No. We killed that thing and I didn't see a ring.

ISABELLE: He didn't have one during the autopsy, but maybe there's something in the footage.

[Izzy is fastforwarding through the footage of the Forsaken attack.]

ALEC: Go to the other camera.

JACE: There.

[They see Hodge take the ring of the Forsaken's finger.]

CLARY: So, it wasn't a random attack.

JACE: He was just the delivery boy.

ALEC: If he gives that Cup to Valentine, he'll create an army of Shadowhunters. With that kind of power behind him, he'll kill thousands.

ADELAINE: He'll kill thousands just creating the army. Most mundanes won't survive that.

**Ginny sighed, and put her head on Fred's shoulder.**

CLARY: We won't let that happen.

JACE: I'm gonna make sure of it.

**"Jace" said Alec "You have got to clear your mind, think logically"**

[Jace walks away.]

[HARBOR]

[Hodge is following one of Valentine's men to a gigantic ship. On the ship is already a big group of mundanes, ready to become Shadowhunters. Valentine approaches Hodge.]

VALENTINE: I believe you have something that belongs to me.

HODGE: As we agreed... [Hodge takes the Cup out of his bag.] ...old friend.

[Hodge hands the Cup to Valentine.]

**Everyone looked scared.**

**"Valentine has the cup" said Laina fiddling with her hair nervously.**

VALENTINE: You've done well, Starkweather. You have earned your freedom.

HODGE: Thank you. It's been a long time since I've been able to breathe fresh air. To see the outside world with my own eyes.

VALENTINE: Well, take it all in. The world is about to change.

[Valentine holds the Cup in some kind of red liquid. The liquid starts bubbling and becomes a green color.]

VALENTINE: Let the Cup purify this blood. Only the worthy shall survive.

[Valentine has walked to the line of mundanes.]

MAN: I'm ready.

VALENTINE: Then drink.

[The man drinks a few sips. He starts retching and falls onto the ground. He groans.]

**Hermiones hand went to her mouth "That's awful"**

HODGE: Is he dead?

[At that moment, the man stands up again.]

VALENTINE: No.

[Valentine hands the man a seraph blade. It lights up.]

**"He's a Shadowhunter" said Luke in disbelief "He's Nephilim. He survived the transformation"**

VALENTINE: He's a Shadowhunter.

[THE INSTITUTE, ARMORY]

[Jace and Alec are gathering weapons. Clary walks up to them.]

CLARY: Jace, what are you doing?

JACE: Every second we waste here, Hodge gets closer to Valentine.

CLARY: Hey, we're a team, all right? I know you're mad right now, but Hodge could be dangerous.

JACE: Two of us, one of him. Check the math, but I'm pretty sure he's outnumbered.

CLARY: What is with you? Would you just talk to me for a second?

JACE: Lydia, Hodge... All this is happening because I didn't stop Valentine.

CLARY: Jace, you cannot let emotions cloud your judgment. Your words, remember?

[Jace looks at Alec.]

CLARY: When I first wanted to find my mom, I didn't care about anyone else. But you were the one that taught me that it's about a world that's bigger than us.

**"I am pretty sure that was Alec and Laina not Jace" said Maia smirking.**

**Jace glared at her which caused her to shrug her shoulders.**

JACE: That's why you need to wake her up. She was his prisoner, and his wife. If anyone can stop him, she can.

CLARY: Jace, listen to me–

JACE: You can do this.

CLARY: Maybe I can. But it's not about me, it's you I'm worried about. You cannot let Valentine's evil poison you!

JACE: He's my father.

CLARY: Actually, he's our father.

**"I was raised by him" said Jace angrily "You barely even know him"**

JACE: You don't get it.

[Jace walks away and Alec follows him.]

ALEC: Jace.

[The scene goes to Alec and Jace.]

ALEC: How are we gonna find Hodge? He didn't leave anything we can track. I might be able to ask Magnus for help.

JACE: You need to stop thinking with your stele, Alec. 

**Fred snorted. Everyone looked at him weirdly before they realised the double meaning. Everyone burst out laughing while Alec flushed bright red.**

[Jace dials a number on his phone.] There's more than one way to track.

[JADE WOLF]

[Luke is on the phone with Jace.]

LUKE: This is my fault. He walked right past me, Jace! Yeah, if I'd have known– Yeah, I'll be right there.

[Luke hangs up and turns around to the other werewolves.]

LUKE: Hodge Starkweather. Hunt him down. I want him found and I want him alive.

[The men growl and exit. Luke's eyes light up.]

[SHIP]

[Valentine marks a mundane with the Circle mark.]

VALENTINE: Raziel's blood runs through your veins. You're now the first in a new order of Shadowhunters. I have given you a great power, but I expect something in return. Jonathan and Clarissa, find them.

[The mundane runs off.]

HODGE: What do you need Jace and Clary for? We already have the Cup.

VALENTINE: "We"?

HODGE: Yes.

VALENTINE: I promised you your freedom, Starkweather. Nothing else.

**Alec looked at the screen in disgust.**

HODGE: Have I not proven my loyalty to you?

VALENTINE: You're only proven your willingness to betray it. Do you really think that I would allow a traitor into my ranks?

[Valentine's men with blades come closer to Hodge.]

HODGE: I brought you the Cup.

VALENTINE: You've served your purpose. Now you're free to go.

HODGE: Free? You promised me protection. The Clave will never stop hunting me and you know that.

VALENTINE: Well, now that I have the Cup, the Clave's days are numbered. I'm a man of my word. The Clave will no longer bother you. And you will no longer bother me. Now, I suggest you enjoy your freedom before I change my mind.

**"I can't believe him" said Jace angrily "We trusted Hodge, and look at him know. Begging Valentine to take him back"**

[Valentine walks away.]

[HOTEL DUMORT, INSIDE]

[Izzy, Laina and Clary walk into a room full of vampires. Simon is there too.]

RAPHAEL: For Shadowhunters, you don't seem to do a lot of Shadowhunting.

**Maia and Tonks snorted.**

ADELAINE: There is more to the job than just killing demons.

CLARY: We need to talk to Camille. We know you have her here. We tracked her to the DuMort.

RAPHAEL: It's true, but I'm afraid she's a bit tied up at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?

[Simon appears next to Raphael.]

SIMON: [to Izzy, Liaina and Clary] Just a second. [taking Raphael from the group] Look, I know this sounds crazy, but we have to let them talk to Camille. She has a spell book that could wake up Jocelyn Fairchild. Valentine might have the Cup. The entire Downworld's in danger.

RAPHAEL: She's far too dangerous. Or did you already forget what happened last time you "talked" to her?

**"Its not like she can kill me again" said Simon**

SIMON: It's not like she can kill me again.

**Everyone smiled or laughed.**

RAPHAEL: You said it yourself: if Valentine has the Cup, the entire Downworld is at risk. Camille will only make things worse. [to Izzy, Laina and Clary] I'll bring you what's left of Camille's things, but speaking to her is out of the question.

CLARY: Her things? This isn't the kind of book she would've just left sitting around.

RAPHAEL: I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do.

CLARY: We're supposed to be allies.

RAPHAEL: And we are. But Shadowhunters have no business interfering with the Night Children's affairs. You may look to the Clave for justice, but the vampires look to me. Camille stays where she is.

**Izzy sighed,**

CLARY: You're making a huge mistake.

[DOCKS]

[Hodge walks on the docks when he hears a wolf growling. More wolfs howl in the distance. Suddenly, Jace is there and pins Hodge to the container.]

JACE: Where is it?!

HODGE: Jace... I'm afraid you're too late. Valentine already has the Cup.

[Hodge pushes Jace off of him and they fight.]

JACE: How could you?

HODGE: It was the only way to earn my freedom. I'd been caged long enough.

JACE: Caged? You were our teacher. We treated you like family. We loved you!

HODGE: Family? Family?! The Lightwoods cut a deal, Jace, to have me punished for crimes that they themselved committed. Don't you see? I was their prisoner! And besides, let's be real for a moment. You can't win. I taught you everything you know.

**"He is right though" said Laina worriedly "He taught you so much"**

**"Not everything" said Jace**

[Hodge reveals weapons from under his coat. Jace has brought a weapon, too.]

JACE: Not everything, Hodge.

[They continue fighting. They both lose their weapons and continue fighting by hand. Jace then grabs his blade and manages to work Hodge to the ground. Jace strikes his blade, cutting Hodge's hand off.]

**Everyone gasped. Jace looked shocked.**

[They both scream. Jace is about to strike again when Alec pushes him out of the way. Luke has arrived as well.]

ALEC: It's over!

[Alec pushes Jace to the ground.]

JACE: It's not over. He's a traitor. He deserves to pay.

ALEC: You nearly killed him!

JACE: Maybe I should've killed him! He sided with Valentine, Alec. The Clave let him go once before and look where that got us.

ALEC: What are you gonna do? You're gonna kill every ex-Circle member, even our parents?

[Jace grabs Alec's arm.]

JACE: Robert and Maryse aren't my parents.

**"They are you parents" said Alec fiercely.**

ALEC: You said it yourself. They raised you. They are your parents! Just calm down.

[Cut to Luke and Hodge.]

LUKE: There's a dungeon in Idris with your name written all over it.

[Alec activates one of Hodge's runes, and he screams. Jace looks at Hodge's hand on the ground. He takes the Seelie ring off of it and puts it on himself. Valentine appears.]

VALENTINE: It's good to see you, Jonathan. I've been expecting you.

VALENTINE: I figured you'd find Starkweather. I've trained you well.

JACE: You don't know me.

VALENTINE: I raised you. We're not so different, you and I.

**Jace paled.**

JACE: Hodge had it coming. You kill innocent people. I'd never do that.

VALENTINE: Not yet. But it's all a matter of time. The Clave has failed us. They've failed all of humanity, but you knew that as well as I did. Every day, the demons get stronger, and soon... there won't be enough Shadowhunters to fight back. The Cup can change that.

**"He's disgusting" said Arthur shaking his head.**

JACE: The Cup destroys more than it creates. Our job is to protect the mundanes, not to kill them.

VALENTINE: Well, losses are acceptable when the alternative is extinction. But come with me. Together we can use the Mortal Cup to save the world.

JACE: Oh, I am coming for you. We have unfinished business.

**Alec looked at Jace disapprovingly.**

[Jace takes off the ring and Valentine disappears.]

[HOTEL DUMORT, BASEMENT]

[Izzy, Laina and Raphael are in a room full of stuff.]

ISABELLE: So these are all of Camille's things?

RAPHAEL: All I could find. But she has hideouts all over the city.

[Laina picks up a bottle.]

ADELAINE: Interesting.

RAPHAEL: I thought you were looking for a spell book.

ISABELLE: We are.

RAPHAEL: "We"? [He comes closer to Izzy] Where are your friends?

[HOTEL DUMORT, HALLS]

[Simon is rolling a coffin through the halls. He passes by two men.]

VAMPIRE: [to other guy] Give me a second. I gotta deal with this. [to Simon] No one told me anything about a new prisoner.

SIMON: [stopping the coffin] That's because you're not advisor to the interim chapter president. I mean, you can take it up with Raphael if you want, but, uh, I wouldn't, wouldn't wanna tell you what happened to the last guy that challenged him.

**"Nicely done" said Laina.**

**Simon looked shocked "Um.. Thanks. I mean - "**

**"Shut up" said Laina annoyed.**

VAMPIRE: Don't go anywhere.

[The vampire leaves.]

[HOTEL DUMORT, BASEMENT]

RAPHAEL: Did you really think this stall tactic was going to work?

ISABELLE: No... but I thought this would.

[Izzy uses her whip but Raphael is too quick.]

RAPHAEL: [laughs] Typical Shadowhunters, always underestimating a vampire.

**Izzy and Laina exchanged looks.**

[Izzy uses her whip again, but Raphael runs up the stairs.]

[HOTEL DUMORT, CAMILLE'S ROOM]

[Simon wheels the coffin into a room with a coffin locked in chains. He then opens the coffin he brought in to let Clary out.]

SIMON: Sure this will work?

CLARY: Izzy and Laina are pros. By the time that vamp finds Raphael, we'll be long gone.

[Simon helps Clary out of the coffin.]

CLARY: Let's get this over with. If anyone catches us, we're dead.

SIMON: Some of us already are.

**Everyone laughed.**

[DOCKS]

[Luke is on the phone with Alaric while Jace and Alec guard Hodge.]

LUKE: Alaric, we got Hodge. Call off the rest of the pack. We're gonna need a pickup. We're at the subway station near Bergen. Yeah. I'll see you in five.

[Luke hangs up and Alec goes to him. They're with their backs to Jace and Hodge.]

LUKE: How's Hodge doing?

ALEC: He'll live. It's Jace I'm worried about. Valentine really messed with his head.

LUKE: What, at Renwick's?

ALEC: Yeah. He went through a lot recently. I thought we had settled it, but something's killing him inside. I don't know what it is.

LUKE: This is all too familiar. I saw a similar thing with Valentine 18 years ago.

**Alec, Laina and Izzy glared at Luke, who put his hands up in defence.**

ALEC: Jace isn't Valentine.

LUKE: Not yet. We gotta keep an eye on him.

ALEC: All right.

[Luke looks behind him.]

LUKE: Where'd they go?

ALEC: What do you mean?

[Alec looks too and sees that Jace and Hodge are gone.]

**"Really" said Alec annoyed.**

[HOTEL DUMORT, CAMILLE'S ROOM]

[Simon and Clary stare at the locked coffin.]

SIMON: Once we open this, there's no going back. Everything we've done to unite the Downworld goes out the window.

CLARY: I wish there was another way, but if Valentine gets ahold of the Cup, there won't be a Downworld left to unite.

[Simon nods and they cut the chains. They open the coffin to reveal Camille with her eyes closed.]

CLARY: She's dead.

**"She is a vampire" said Rose rolling er eyes.**

SIMON: Well, yeah. What'd you expect? She's a vampire.

[Suddenly, Camille sits up and screeches.]

**"Merlin" said Tonks her hair turning grey.**

[Clary holds her blade to Camille's neck. Simon has a stake.]

CLARY: Not so fast.

CAMILLE: [to Simon] What took you so long?

SIMON: Excuse me?

CAMILLE: I knew you'd come back for your sire, just like you did before. We're forever linked, you and I.

**Simon paled.**

SIMON: How do you know I don't wanna stake you?

CAMILLE: [coming closer] Do you?

SIMON: No. [Camille smiles.]

CLARY: I do. But that's not why we're here. Where's the Book of the White?

CAMILLE: The book of the what?

SIMON: The Book of the White. Big, white spell book. Kind of explains itself.

CAMILLE: Never heard of it.

**"She's lying" said Magnus "I can tell"**

CLARY: And yet we tracked it to you.

CAMILLE: Darling, what would I possibly want with a spell book?

CLARY: We don't have time for this. [to Simon] Put her back in.

[Clary pushes Camille into the coffin. She protests.]

CAMILLE: Okay, okay, okay. [sitting back up] You said it was a warlock book?

CLARY: Yeah. I think my mom gave it to you. She ran an antique store. Vampires sell that sort of stuff, right?

CAMILLE: All the time. But if your mother was even half as charming as you, I'm pretty sure I'd remember her.

**Sirius smirked, Remus nudged him warningly.**

CLARY: What about Dorothea Rollins? She was my mom's assistant.

CAMILLE: [smiling] Dot? Oh, but of course. She was our favorite customer. So your entire life has been paid for by my antiquities. I guess that means you owe me.

**Clary rolled her eyes.**

CLARY: Do you know where it is or not?

CAMILLE: It's in my apartment on the Upper East Side. My own pied-à-terre. I can take you there, but you'll have to get me out of here first.

[Clary looks at Simon.]

CAMILLE: [laying down] Or you can leave me in here, and never get the book. Totally up to you.

[Clary looks at Simon and sighs.]

[DOCKS]

[Jace's cell phone rings. He picks it up.]

ALEC: [on phone] Where the hell are you?

JACE: I'm going after Valentine. Go help Clary.

ALEC: You're acting crazy. All right? Whatever Valentine's telling you, it's not true.

JACE: That's just it, Alec. It is true. He's my father.

[Cut to Alec.]

JACE: He taught me how to fight. Not to be weak.

ALEC: You can't let him control you like this. This isn't you!

[Cut to Jace.]

JACE: It is me. It's always been me. He raised me to be a killer. Now I'm gonna make him regret it. Go help Clary.

[Cut to Alec.]

JACE: She needs you.

ALEC: No. No. No, no.

[Cut to Jace.]

ALEC: You don't have to do this. All right? You're not a– [Jace hangs up] Jace?

**Alec reached for Jace through the bond. Jace smiled at the feeling.**

[Jace looks at a shivering Hodge.]

JACE: Where's Valentine?

HODGE: Why don't you ask him yourself? I saw you take the ring.

JACE: And walk into a trap? I don't think so.

[Jace grabs the stump of what is left of Hodge's hand and he screams.]

**Laina flinches in her seat.**

JACE: Tell me what I need to know, or you're gonna lose the other hand, one finger at a time.

HODGE: You're just like your father.

**Clary shakes her head.**

JACE: Then you know how slow your death will be if you don't answer my questions. Where's Valentine?

[HOTEL DUMORT, CAMILLE'S ROOM]

[Simon looks out the window to see if there are people in the hallway.]

SIMON: Okay. [He opens the door.]

[Clary and Camille follow Simon out.]

CLARY: Simon, it's 6:00 AM. The sun's almost up.

SIMON: No problem. We'll go downstairs and take the tunnels out. Come on.

[Raphael shows up.]

RAPHAEL: Going somewhere?

CAMILLE: Raphael.

RAPHAEL: You should have stayed put. [Camille hisses.] [to Simon] I'm disappointed in you.

SIMON: I– I guess it's too late to put her back in the box?

**Magnus snorted.**

RAPHAEL: I'm afraid so. Our alliance is finished. The Accords may prohibit killing mundanes, but they say nothing about sunburned vampires. [He and his group walk towards Clary, Simon and Camille, driving them towards the windows.] Simon's betrayed us, just as Camille did. They deserve the same fate. Adios. [to his group] Kill them.

**Everyone looked frightened.**

[The vamps run towards the trio just as the wall breaks. Sunlight shines in, separating the two groups. Izzy and Laina comes through the hole in the wall.]

**Izzy smirks.**

ISABELLE: Seriously, guys?

ADELAINE: [Laina walks further in and turns to Raphael.] Typical vampire, always underestimating Shadowhunters.

**Everyone laughs.**

[Raphael hisses. Izzy turns around.]

ISABELLE: Adios.

[TUNNELS]

[Clary, Simon, Izzy, Laina and Camille are on their way to Camille's apartment.]

CAMILLE: I think I'd have been better off just staying in the coffin.

CLARY: [annoyed] But you didn't. We got you out.

ISABELLE: Technically, me and Laina got you out.

**Laina grins.**

CLARY: Noted. [to Camille] Now, tell us where the book is.

CAMILLE: Patience, my dear–

CLARY: Enough! Just because we got you out doesn't mean I won't kill you right here.

CAMILLE: There's still one more thing I require of, um... [looking at Simon.]

SIMON: Simon.

CAMILLE: A Writ of Transmutation.

**Everyone who knew what that was sighed.**

SIMON: What the hell is that?

ISABELLE: A document stating you asked her to turn you into a vampire.

CAMILLE: Signed and sealed in your blood, of course.

SIMON: Haven't you had enough of my blood?

CAMILLE: Never. And I definitely don't want the Clave to falsely accuse me of killing mundanes.

CLARY: You want Simon to pardon you? No way. [coming closer with her blade to Camille] You killed Simon. The least we could do is return the favor.

**"We need her" said Laina "You can't kill her"**

CAMILLE: And yet, the second I go up in smoke, so does any hope of you finding your precious book.

[Simon holds Clary back.]

SIMON: [to Clary] It's okay.

CLARY: So where do we get this document, huh? I can't imagine you have many friends left.

CAMILLE: I know a guy.

[Camille takes the lead and they continue walking.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

**"I not her friend" said Magnus disgusted.**

[Camille, Clary, Izzy and Simon are let in by Magnus.]

CAMILLE: So, Magnus, how long has it been? One hundred? One hundred fifty years?

MAGNUS: One hundred and thirty-eight. Oddly, I haven't missed you.

**Everyone snorted.**

CAMILLE: Of course you have, my love.

CLARY: All right, you two can catch up later. Right now, we need to find the Book of the White.

CAMILLE: And you will, but not without payment. [to Magnus] You of all people should understand that.

MAGNUS: Of course. And what is it you require?

CAMILLE: A clean slate.

SIMON: She wants a Writ of Turning-Me-Into-A-Vampire.

CLARY: And we need you to draft it.

MAGNUS: Hmm. I thought I was done with you.

CAMILLE: We'll never be done with each other. [chuckles]

ISABELLE: [to Clary] I'm gonna call for backup.

CLARY: Simon, can I talk to you for a minute?

[OTHER ROOM]

CLARY: You don't have to go through with this. If you want to go out there and stake Camille through the heart, I will hold her down while you do it.

**"We need to do this" said Simon determinedly "For the Downworld, for Jocelyn"**

**Luke, Magnus and Maia look at him proudly.**

[Simon sits down.]

SIMON: I don't even care about that anymore. Nothing matters but Jocelyn. We have to wake her up.

[Clary sits down next to Simon.]

CLARY: She loves you so much.

**"She is like a second mum to me" whispered Simon.**

**"And you were like a son to her" said Luke.**

SIMON: She was always kind of like a second mom to me. Remember when she got me that sealed copy of Battletoads?

**Clary and Simon grinned.**

CLARY: Yeah.

SIMON: I didn't even care that she opened it.

CLARY: She just wanted to watch us play. ... But Simon, Camille's dangerous. If you sign this thing, we'll just be setting her free to kill again.

SIMON: No. She's not half as bad as Valentine. Your mom beat him once. If Valentine has a weakness, she knows it. Or... maybe she is it. But, we have to at least find out.

**"Thats good of you" said Alec.**

**Simon looked schocked.**

CLARY: I guess it's not just me that needs my mom. It's all of us.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is creating the Writ on a piece of paper. Camille approaches.]

CAMILLE: You're still upset by my dalliance with that short-lived Russian?

MAGNUS: Upset? No. I gave up feeling anything for you over a century ago.

CAMILLE: Love is fleeting. Even more so when you're immortal.

MAGNUS: And yet true love cannot die.

CAMILLE: But people can.

MAGNUS: People are more than just toys for your amusement.

CAMILLE: Hundreds of years old and still so naive. You wouldn't know what to do with love if you found it.

**Magnus looked down, Alec squeezed their intertwined hands.**

[Camille circles around Magnus.]

CAMILLE: Or do you think you already have?

[Camille smells something.]

CAMILLE: Angel blood.

[Quickly, Camille makes a move turning Magnus around and kissing him, just as Alec, Laina and Izzy walk in. Magnus sees them.]

**"Thats awkward" said Ginny.**

MAGNUS: Well, this is awkward.

ALEC: Where's the book?

MAGNUS: It's complicated.

ALEC: Clearly.

**Laina whistled.**

CAMILLE: I have it.

MAGNUS: And she's graciously offered it in exchange for her freedom.

ISABELLE: And her freedom requires a lip-lock?

ALEC: [to Camille] We don't negotiate with prisoners. [He comes closer.]

CAMILLE: Prisoner? I beg to disagree. You see, I'm your only chance at saving the world. [Magnus makes a 'she is crazy'-movement.] You need me. [Alec rolls his eyes at Magnus.] You certainly have a type, don't you, Magnus? He's cute. Too bad it won't last.

ADELAINE: Say that again, you won't last.

**"Thanks Addie" said Alec.**

**Laina smiled at him.**

CAMILLE: I'd say he's about 20 years from male pattern baldness.

ALEC: I don't have time for this. Where's Clary?

[Magnus points to the other room and Alec leaves.]

[OTHER ROOM]

CLARY: Alec, did you find Hodge?

ALEC: Yeah, but Valentine has the Cup.

CLARY: What?! [to Simon] We're too late. [to Alec] Where's Jace? Is he okay?

ALEC: He went after Valentine by himself. It's like he's totally lost it. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.

CLARY: We need to find Jace. He's in a dark place. We don't know what he's gonna do.

[Clary wants to go, but Alec stops her.]

ALEC: Luke is out looking for him. Jace wants us to stay on mission. That means we have to find the book.

SIMON: He's right. We have to wake up your mom.

CLARY: It's our only way to stop Valentine.

[Camille walks in with the Writ.]

CAMILLE: [to Simon] Ready to sign?

SIMON: Take us to the apartment, give us the book, then you can have your pardon.

[Camille looks at Clary and Alec, annoyed.]

CAMILLE: [sarcastically smiling] I wouldn't have it any other way.

SIMON: Good.

[DOCKS]

[Jace brings Hodge to the docks, holding Hodge captive.]

JACE: Where is he?

HODGE: He was here.

JACE: [screaming] Where is he?!

**"Jace you need to calm down" said Alec shaking his head.**

HODGE: I don't know, he was here!

[Jace slams Hodge against a container and puts the ring back on. Valentine appears.]

VALENTINE: Ah, Jonathan. To what do I owe this surprise?

JACE: I've reconsidered your offer.

VALENTINE: First you wanna kill me, then you wanna join me. Seems a bit convenient, don't you think?

JACE: Do you wanna meet me or not?

VALENTINE: Yes. But on my terms, not yours. 'Cause I've taught your better than this. Always strike where your opponent is vulnerable. See, fighting you directly could prove... difficult. But your friends... Well, your friends are a different matter.

**"Shit" said Jace.**

**Everyone looked frightened.**

[Valentine takes off the ring and disappears.]

[Jace is walking past some containers. He is calling someone.]

JACE: Pick up. Come on, pick up.

CLARY: [on voicemail] You've reached Clary's phone. I'm not here, but you know the deal.

JACE: Damn it. Where are you?

CLARY: [on voicemail] Leave on at the beep.

[*beep*]

JACE: Clary, call me as soon as you get this.

[Jace hangs up.]

[STREETS]

[A man sees a yellow van with graffiti passing by. He turns around to reveal a Circle mark on his neck and calls someone.]

[CAMILLE'S APARTMENT]

[Camille leads Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Clary, Laina and Simon into her apartment.]

SIMON: [to Clary] I thought the underground parking was nice.

**Laina gives him a confused look.**

[They all go into the study.]

ADELAINE: Wow. You've got a lot of books.

CAMILLE: I've got a lot of time on my hands.

BUTLER: [to Camille] Welcome home, Madame Belcourt.

[Simon and Clary start checking out books.]

ISABELLE: This place creeps me out.

ALEC: Yeah. Let's check the perimeter.

MAGNUS: Good idea. If I know Camille, she'll have a trick or three up her sleeve.

[Izzy, Alec, Laina and Magnus leave.]

CLARY: [to Camille] I still don't get it. Why do you have this place if you live at Hotel DuMort?

CAMILLE: The DuMort has too many rules. Think of it like Gracie Mansion. It's the official residence, but it doesn't mean I have to live there. This place gives me the freedom to indulge in certain... proclivities.

**Ginny goes an unhealthy shade of green.**

[Camille has taken a feather to write with from her desk and goes to Simon.]

SIMON: You know, the mayor has the same problem.

[Camille pricks Simon to get his blood.]

SIMON: Ow! Hey!

CAMILLE: Come with me.

[They go over to the desk and Camille has grabbed the Writ.]

CAMILLE: On the dotted line.

[Simon takes the feather from Camille, and then looks at Clary. Simon signs.]

CAMILLE: [taking the Writ] Thank you. [She gives the Writ to her butler.]

CLARY: He did what you asked. Now give us the Book of the White.

CAMILLE: I'd love to... [walks towards a bookcase, going past some titles] but I can't. I have no idea where it is.

**"Great" said Rose.**

CLARY: Dot gave it to you.

CAMILLE: I'm sure it's here somewhere. But if the idea was to hide it, telling me would defeat the purpose. Dot must have put it somewhere when I wasn't looking.

CLARY: So we have to search the whole apartment?

CAMILLE: See? That's the spirit. Although, I'd start now. I've got four more rooms just like this one.

**Clary looked disbelieving.**

[Clary's cell phone rings. She looks and it shows missed calls from Jace, and now he is calling again. Clary walks out of the room to take the call.]

CAMILLE: Goodbye, Simon. It's been a pleasure doing business with you.

SIMON: Wait.

CAMILLE: I wish I could, my little caramel. But don't worry, we'll see each other soon.

[Camille vanishes.]

SIMON: I hate when she does that.

[OTHER ROOM]

CLARY: Jace? Are you okay?

[Cut to Jace on the street.]

JACE: Where are you?

CLARY: At Camille's apartment, Upper East Side. Alucard building, 13th floor.

JACE: You're in danger. Valentine's probably already on the way. You need to leave, now.

[Cut to Clary.]

CLARY: We are so close to finding the Book of the White. I'm not leaving without it.

**"You need to leave" said Jace urgently.**

[Cut to Jace.]

JACE: Clary, you need to leave!

CLARY: You said yourself, we have to stay on mission.

**Laina looked annoyed.**

JACE: You need to leave, now.

[Cut to Clary.]

CLARY: I can't.

[Clary hangs up and we cut to Jace.]

**"Damn it" said Alec "You should have called me or Laina or Izzy"**

JACE: Clary. Clary! Damn it.

[Jace starts running.]

[CAMILLE'S APARTMENT]

[Clary and Simon are still looking at the books.]

CLARY: I wish my mom had left us something. Some sort of clue.

SIMON: Maybe she did. Did she ever say anything about a book?

CLARY: I don't think so. And if she did, she erased my memory of anything to do with the Shadowworld.

SIMON: Well, there's gotta be something. Maybe the clue has something to do with color, you know?

[Clary grabs a book from one of the shelves.]

SIMON: White is the absence of color, so... or is that black?

**"Black is absence of colour" said Izzy.**

CLARY: Simon, just let me think for a second.

SIMON: Clary, that's a cookbook.

CLARY: [putting down the book on the desk] I've seen this before. Chicken cacciatore, remember? My mom used to make it all the time.

[Clary starts flipping through the pages, Simon joins her at the desk.]

SIMON: How could I forget? Even better the next day. The gift that keeps on giving. It's...

**Ron's stomach rumbled, everyone laughed as he flushed.**

[Clary is at the recipe and there's a bookmark on the page.]

CLARY: Maybe more than we realized.

SIMON: Is that what I think it is?

[Clary takes the other end of the bookmark out of her pocket and holds it to the one in the cookbook. They melt together and the book transforms into the Book of the White.]

**"Wow" said Magnus in awe.**

CLARY: This is it.

SIMON: You did it!

[Clary and Simon hug. Izzy shows up.]

ISABELLE: We gotta go. He's here.

[Clary grabs the book and she and Simon run out.]

CLARY: Let's go.

SIMON: Come on.

[In the next room, a portal opens up. Valentine and his men walks out, blades in hand.]

**"Crap" said Laina.**

VALENTINE: Clarissa. [The portal closes.] So good to see you again.

VALENTINE: Where's your brother?

CLARY: You think I'd tell you?

VALENTINE: [coming closer] You won't have to.

SIMON: [jumping in front of Clary and almost attacking Valentine] Stay away from her!

[Valentine pushes Simon away easily.]

ISABELLE: Simon!

[Valentine is about to strike Simon with his blade but Izzy wraps her whip around Valentine's wrist. Valentine pulls, and Izzy falls to the ground. Valentine wants to strike Simon but suddenly, Jace runs into the room.]

JACE: Stop! This time you're not getting away.

[Valentine's men pick Simon and Izzy up from the ground and hold them captive.]

VALENTINE: Finally ready to kill your own father?

JACE: You abandoned me.

VALENTINE: I was protecting you. You weren't ready then, but you've grown. You've become the warrior I've trained you to be.

JACE: You trained me well.

VALENTINE: And yet, I still have so much to teach you. I brought you here for a reason. Look, fight me, and watch your friends die.

[More men come in holding Alec, Laina and Magnus captive.]

**Everyone looked worried.**

VALENTINE: See, you are strong, but they make you weak.

CLARY: Let us go. You can have the book. We won't be able to stop you without it.

[Valentine has turned around to Clary.]

VALENTINE: Ah, Clarissa. So like your mother. Willing to do anything for those that you love. I'm touched, but... the book was never part of my plan. I want you to wake up your mother. I know that you'll both join me eventually. [Clary looks disgusted.] It's fated.

**"Never" said Clary.**

[Valentine turns around to Jace.]

VALENTINE: You ready?

[Jace looks at his friends and back at Valentine. Jace lowers his blade.]

JACE: If I go with you, promise me you won't hurt them.

**"Jace" said Laina softly.**

VALENTINE: You have my word.

CLARY: This is insane.

JACE: I'm sorry, Clary.

CLARY: [close to tears] Jace, what are you doing? You can't be serious! Valentine is wrong. You're not like him. I'm not. You're not!

JACE: You don't know that, Clary. You don't know that.

**"Your not Jace" said Alec determined**

VALENTINE: [to his men] Let them go.

[The men release Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Laina and Simon. Simon immediately goes to Clary.]

CLARY: Simon.

[Izzy and Laina wants to go to Jace but he wields his blade towards them.]

JACE: Get back, get back.

[Valentine opens a portal.]

JACE: Alec, I mean it.

**"Not to like be un-sensitive but how did you sense that Alec was going to move forward" said Hermione "He make any move to get to you"**

**"i must have been able to tell through the parabatai bond" answered Jace.**

CLARY: Jace.

[Valentine's men go through the portal. Valentine takes Jace by his arm and they go through the portal.]

CLARY: Jace.

[Clary runs towards the portal (having handed to the book to Simon) but Alec stops her. Jace and Valentine disappear.]

CLARY: [to Alec] What are you doing?

ALEC: Saving your life. If you enter a Portal not knowing where you're going, you'll be stuck in limbo forever.

[The portal closes. Clary falls into Alec's arms and starts sobbing.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary and Simon watch Hodge get taken away. Clary sits down.]

SIMON: At least we got Hodge, right? [Clary stays silent.] Clary?

CLARY: We have to find Jace. He thinks Valentine did something to him. Raised him to be evil, but... but I know Jace. He's good.

SIMON: He's tough. He can handle himself. Besides, knowing Jace, I give it a week before Valentine's begging us to take him back.

**A few people cracked smiles. Jace gave Simon a thankful look.**

1[Simon chuckles.]

CLARY: Simon, not now.

[Simon's smile fades.]

SIMON: We'll save him. What Valentine told Jace about his friends making him weak, that was wrong. Love makes us stronger. You saved me from the vampires. Without you and Jace, I wouldn't be here. We'll save him. I promise.

CLARY: Thank you.

[Clary stands up.]

SIMON: Whatever you do, don't lose hope. I love you, Clary.

CLARY: I love you, too, Simon.

[They hug. Both of them have confused looks on their faces.]

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

MAGNUS: I know you don't want to hear it, so I'll just say it once. Whatever I felt fo Camille, it's ancient history. Almost literally.

ALEC: Yeah, but what she said about you being immortal, she's right. You watch the people you care about age and die.

**Alec flinched at the reminder.**

MAGNUS: Alexander... I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but... even I can't see the future.

[Luke approaches them.]

LUKE: They're ready. They moved her to the Ops Center.

MAGNUS: Good. We need the space. Jocelyn's spell is very powerful.

[Magnus and Luke leave. Alec is left thinking.]

**"Oh" said Laina softly "You are going to start overthinking everything"**

**"I don't overthink" defended Alec**

**"Sure" teased Laina.**

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLWAYS]

ADELAINE: I can't believe Hodge would do that

ISABELLE: I know

ADELAINE: But the sad thing is, I don't hate him. The first thing I thought was how he would never be able to use his chakrams again.

**Laina looked down sadly.**

................................................................................................................................................................

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Izzy, Laina and Clary are standing by the floating unconscious Jocelyn. Magnus, Luke and Alec join them.]

CLARY: [to Magnus] Do you really think this is gonna work? [She hands Magnus the Book of the White.]

MAGNUS: Let us hope.

[Magnus snaps his fingers and activates his magic.]

MAGNUS: Jocelyn! [speaks Chthonian]

[Jocelyn's bubble is broken and Luke catches her just in time.]

**Clary gasps, tears welling up in her eyes.**

LUKE: I got you.

**Luke wiped tears away from his eyes.**

JOCELYN: Luke.

[They hug, and then Luke puts her down. Jocelyn looks around.]

CLARY: Mom. Mom!

[Clary and Jocelyn hug tightly.]

CLARY: I've missed you so much.

JOCELYN: Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about your past.

CLARY: Not, not now. I have had enough for one day. We can talk about all that later. Right now, I just... I just really need my mom.

[They hug again. Clary starts crying.]

JOCELYN: It's okay.

[SHIP]

[Valentine is standing on a ship, holding the Mortal Cup, talking to a large group of people.]

VALENTINE: Join me, and my son! Pledge me your loyalty! Together, we can preserve our race and rid the world of the demons who plague it. You are the chosen ones. The new breed of Shadowhunters!

[Jace looks at Valentine while the crowd cheers.]

**The happy mood in the room instantly disappeared.**

**"Next episode" said the voice.**

**_ A/N  _ **

**_ I am not going to have any breaks between the seasons _ **


	21. This Guilty Blood

<https://youtu.be/_V36OYeVe_g> \- Holding on and letting go (Shadowhunter edit)

[SHIP]

[It is nighttime, bodies and bodies are laying on the deck. Jace walks past them. He kneels down by a girl.]

**Everyone gasped.**

CLARY: Jace!

**Everyone looked shocked**

[Jace turns around.]

JACE: Clary? Clary.

[They go toward each other and meet on the docks.]

JACE: How did you get here?

CLARY: I portaled in. Come on, let's go. We don't have much time.

JACE: I can't.

**"What" said Remus in surprise.**

CLARY: What?

[A guard looks around.]

JACE: Look, we gotta get you out of here.

CLARY: No, I'm not leaving without you.

[The guard sees them and runs towards Clary and Jace. He is about to attack them when Jace jumps forward and fights him. Clary watches them fight. Jace manages to get the man's blade. Valentine approaches them.]

VALENTINE: My dear Clarissa. You are tenacious, aren't you?

[Jace protects Clary wielding the blade towards Valentine.]

JACE: Stay back.

[Valentine grabs his own blade and starts fighting Jace. Jace pierces Valentine with his blade. He falls down.]

**"Oh my god you killed him" said Maia.**

**Everyone looked shocked. Luke and Jace looked at the screen suspiciously, Valentine was a better fighter than that.**

JACE: I killed him.

CLARY: Jace, come on. Let's go.

GUARD: Valentine! No! Get them!

CLARY: We have to go, now!

[Jace and Clary start running and enter the ship. Inside, Valentine, still alive, attacks them. Jace looks shocked.]

**Everyone looked shocked.**

VALENTINE: Miss me, son?

[Jace and Valentine fight again. Jace pierces Valentine and together, they fall over the edge to the lower part of the ship. Clary looks down.]

CLARY: Jace!

[Jace takes his blade from Valentine's body. Suddenly, "Valentine" transforms into another guy. Jace is shocked. Now Jace looks around when he hears grunting. Cages full of prisoners rattle. Clary comes running down.]

**"Oh" said Laina softly "None of those were actually Valentine.**

**"That makes sense" said Luke "Valentine was a better fighter than that"**

CLARY: What is this place?

JACE: Looks like a Downworld prison.

**"Thats disgusting" said Hermione.**

CLARY: More like a zoo.

**"Even worse" said Rose.**

JACE: Where is the Portal?

[Clary activates a rune on her wrist and she reveals to be Valentine. Jace is angry.]

**Everyone sighs. Jace puts his head in his arms.**

VALENTINE: Your skills may be unparalleled, but your loyalty is sorely lacking.

[Valentine's men capture Jace. Valentine injects him with a serum and Jace goes unconscious.]

VALENTINE: String him up.

[TITLE SCREEN]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy, Magnus, Laina and Lydia go to the main center. Alec joins them.]

ISABELLE: Any word from the Clave?

LYDIA: Not yet and we've been trying for the past four hours. Something's up.

MAGNUS: Hmm, the Clave being unhelpful? Who's shocked? Show of hands?

**Maia snorted.**

[They stop at a table with screens.]

ALEC: I'm worried. I can't sense Jace through our parabatai bond.

**Jace reaches for Alec in the bond, trying to reassure him**

MAGNUS: We'll find him, Alexander.

ADELAINE: When we arrested Hodge, he said Valentine was on a ship. They must still be over water. That's why we can't track them.

LYDIA: Pull up the waterways around New York.

[Laina creates New York as a hologram on the table. Meanwhile, Magnus uses his magic on Jace's clothing.]

ISABELLE: The ship couldn't have gone too far.

ALEC: [to Magnus] Anything?

MAGNUS: Sorry.

ALEC: There's gotta be something!

MAGNUS: I don't see him.

ALEC: [to all Shadowhunters] All right, listen up! I want 24/7 monitoring of the Hudson and the East Rivers. If you see anything unusual, you come to me first.

LYDIA: I've got this, Alec.

ALEC: Then why haven't you found Jace yet?

LYDIA: Don't forget who you're talking to. I am still the head of this Institute.

ALEC: And my brother is still missing!

**"You need to breathe Alec" said Jace softly.**

**"I never thought I would say this" said Ginny "But he is right"**

ISABELLE: [to Alec] Why don't you just take a break?

ALEC: Not now, Izzy.

LYDIA: Isabelle's right, and it's not a request. You're dismissed.

**Laina flinched, he was not going to take this well.**

ALEC: Fine!

[Alec walks away, Magnus takes him by his arm.]

MAGNUS: Hey...

[Alec pulls his arm away.]

ALEC: Everybody, just back off!

**Izzy placed a hand on Alec's arm.**

[THE INSTITUTE, GARDENS]

[Jocelyn is pacing around. Clary runs in.]

**Clary smiles at the sight of her mom,**

CLARY: Mom!

[They hug.]

JOCELYN: My sweet girl!

CLARY: I never thought I'd see you again.

JOCELYN: I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. All I ever wanted to do was to protect you.

CLARY: I know, but... I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to protect me.

JOCELYN: Yes, I do.

CLARY: By telling me lies?

**Clary's smile disappeared.**

JOCELYN: Clary...

CLARY: It's my life. I had the right to know. [She pulls her hands away from Jocelyn's.]

JOCELYN: I was scared.

CLARY: Because you married a psychopath... my father.

JOCELYN: So, you know?

CLARY: Mom, how could you?

JOCELYN: Oh, Clary. Your father, he wasn't always like this.

**"She's right" said Luke gently.**

CLARY: I deserve to know who I really am.

JOCELYN: I know. And I promise from now on, no more lies. [She takes Clary's hand.]

CLARY: Okay.

[Clary puts her hand on Jocelyn's.]

CLARY: I have something for you.

[Clary and Jocelyn sit down and Clary takes the JC box from her bag. Jocelyn takes the box.]

JOCELYN: Where did you get this?

CLARY: Under the floorboards. When I was a little kid and I couldn't sleep, I used to watch you take it out and cry over it in your bedroom. [Jocelyn takes a lock of hair from the box.] I used to think it was about my father, but now, I know it's about my brother.

JOCELYN: Jonathan.

CLARY: His name is Jace. He's alive.

[Jocelyn looks shocked and confused.]

JOCELYN: That's impossible.

**Everyone looked shocked.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ROOF]

[Magnus approaches Alec.]

ALEC: I'm sorry for how I reacted before. It's not personal.

MAGNUS: I get it. I'm a lot to get used to. I know what you're going through, Alexander.

ALEC: [turning to Magnus] No, I... I don't think you do. Jace is a part of me. Through a rune, we are both physically and emotionally connected. If he dies, a part of me dies, too. And I know he's out there. And he's in trouble and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

**"Alec" said Jace softly "I'll be okay"**

**Alec buried his head in his arms.**

[Alec walks away.]

MAGNUS: Tell me what I can do.

[Alec stops and turns around.]

ALEC: Help me track Jace. I want to use our rune. I just need your magic for the pain.

**"No" said Jace determinedly.**

**"Jace - "**

**"No Alec, last time you used out parabatai rune to track me, you weakened the bond so much"**

MAGNUS: I can't help you with this.

ALEC: Why not?

MAGNUS: The last time you used a rune to track Jace, it almost killed you.

ALEC: Why can't you just do this one thing? After everything I've done for you.

**Magnus looked at Alec hurt, Alec looked down wringing his hands nervously.**

[Alec walks away.]

[THE INSTITUTE, GARDENS]

JOCELYN: You don't understand, I saw them burn.

**Clary flinched.**

[Luke walks in.]

LUKE: Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

JOCELYN: [standing up] Luke.

LUKE: You all right?

JOCELYN: Is it true? [Clary stands up as well.] Is Jonathan alive?

LUKE: I couldn't believe it either at first.

[Simon walks in.]

SIMON: Hey, guys.

JOCELYN: Simon.

SIMON: Hey, Mrs. F. Good to see you on your feet again. You look great considering the coma situation.

JOCELYN: What are you doing here?

SIMON: Um... it's kind of a long story.

**"A very long story" said Simon.**

**Clary snorted.**

CLARY: [to Jocelyn] So, um... a lot, a lot happened while you were away.

SIMON: Yeah.

JOCELYN: Like what?

[Jocelyn is about to touch Simon's face but he smiles and shows his fangs. Jocelyn pulls her hand back. Simon realizes what she saw and holds his hand over his mouth.]

**Laina rolled her eyes.**

JOCELYN: You're a vampire.

[Clary's cell phone chimes.]

CLARY: [after looking at her phone] We have to get to the Ops Center, right now.

[They run out.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Maryse is speaking to all the Shadowhunters.]

**"The queen is taking back her kingdom" said Laina grinning.**

**Izzy nodded in agreement.**

MARYSE: We are at war. [Clary, Simon, Jocelyn and Luke run in.] Valentine now has the Mortal Cup, with which he is, no doubt, raising a new army, and one of our own has joined him.

**Jace looked at Maryse with a look of betrayal.**

ADELAINE: [about Maryse] Looks like the queen's taking back her kingdom.

**Everyone grinned.**

MARYSE: As a result, the Clave has declared a state of emergency at the Institute. Their first priority is to replace the current leadership, who they have deemed wholly ineffectual. [Lydia shakes her head.] It is an honor to introduce the newly appointed head of the New York Institute, Clave representative, Victor Aldertree.

**Alec shook his head at his mom.**

[Maryse presents Victor who is standing next to her, and then she walks down the stairs.]

ALEC: [to Izzy and Laina] Did you two know about this?

ISABELLE: No. 

ADELAINE: Nope. But maybe this is why dad went back to Idris.

**"Of course he did" said Alec rolling his eyes.**

LYDIA: Maryse went behind my back.

ALDERTREE: [to the crowd] My fellow Shadowhunters. It's an honor to be here with you all. We have to find Jace Wayland. He's a Shadowhunter and we don't leave our people behind. The answer to his location may very well lie in this room. So, I wanna speak with everyone who went on a mission where Jace disappeared. One last thing. Effective immediately, the Institute is on lockdown. But it's only temporary. Let's turn this Institute around.

**"Who is searching for Jace if you guys are on lockdown" asked Ginny.**

**"Aww you care" said Jace grinning.**

**Ginny rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face**

[Aldertree walks away and the crowd dissolves.]

CLARY: [to Izzy] Wait, if we're on lockdown, who's out there looking for Jace?

**Ginny and Clary flushed.**

ISABELLE: We'll think of something. Don't worry. Jace is tough. Valentine will never break him.

[SHIP]

[Jace is hanging in chains and being beaten up by one of Valentine's men.]

**Everyone gasped. Alec instantly reached for Jace with the parabatai bond. Jace reached back wich reassured Alec.**

[SHIP]

[Jace is still being beaten up. Around him, other prisoners rattle their cages. Other men throw buckets of water on Jace.]

**Clary flinched.**

VALENTINE: [walking in] Enough!

JACE: I killed you twice today. You wanna go for another round, huh?

VALENTINE: You're a born fighter. I like it. Get dressed. [He activates Jace's healing rune.] We have a lot to talk about.

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Clary walks in.]

CLARY: You wanted to see me?

ALDERTREE: [turning away from the window and looking at Clary] Yes, Clary. Take a seat. [Clary sits down.] Sorry about the camera. Like I told your friends when they came in, this is official business, so I have to be official. [He leans back on his desk.] Now, let's talk about Jace.

CLARY: Okay.

ALDERTREE: You had the impression he was saving your lives by leaving with Valentine?

**"He was" said Izzy angrily.**

CLARY: It's more than an impression. It's what actually happened. If he had tried anything, the rest of us would have been killed.

ALDERTREE: Was he within striking distance of Valentine?

CLARY: I told you, it...

ALDERTREE: Could he have taken the man out?

CLARY: It was an impossible situation, okay? Jace tried to warn us. He told us Valentine was on the way.

**Laina sighed "You just gave him an opening"**

ALDERTREE: So, Jace knew ahead of time that Valentine was setting a trap. How do you suppose he knew that?

**Laina tipped her head back.**

CLARY: I don't know. He told us to get out of there. Next thing I knew, I had a seraph blade to my throat.

[Aldertree has sat down in a chair.]

ALDERTREE: Oh. [He writes something in a notebook. He smiles.] Got it.

CLARY: Look, Jace saved our lives. We have to find him.

ALDERTREE: That's exactly what I'm gonna do.

**Alec and Laina exchanged looks, Aldertree was being to vague.**

[SHIP]

[Valentine is cooking. Jace walks into the kitchen. Valentine tastes the sauce.]

VALENTINE: Hmm. Needs pecorino, hmm? [to Jace] Do you remember your fifth birthday? And I made you spaghetti? Your absolute favorite.

**Jace sighed.**

JACE: Michael Wayland used to make me spaghetti.

VALENTINE: Just try some.

**Jace glared at the screen.**

JACE: You really think I wanna have a meal with you?

[Jace sees the knives and quickly grabs one. Valentine notices it in time and Jace throws the knife into the wall.]

VALENTINE: Didn't I teach you not to play with knives? Look, I know that head of yours is full of questions. So, go ahead. Don't be shy.

JACE: Why did you fake your death and pretend to be Michael Wayland?

**Clary grabbed Jace's hand, Jace pulled away instantly.**

VALENTINE: To protect you from my enemies. As Michael Wayland, I knew you'd be safe.

JACE: Safe? You made me an orphan. I spent my entire life mourning a father I thought died in front of my eyes.

**Jace closed his eyes.**

VALENTINE: Well, it made you stronger, didn't it?

JACE: No, the Lightwoods made me strong. They took me in, they trained me. If anyone's my parents, they are.

**Alec nodded.**

**"They are your parents" said Izzy "Always have been, always will be"**

VALENTINE: I had no choice, Jonathan. My enemies were closing in. I sent you to a place where I knew you would be cared for.

JACE: Father of the year.

**Fred snorted, Rose rolled her hazel eyes at him.**

VALENTINE: We had ten years together, and sure, I may have been hard on you, but it's because I loved you, son.

**Jace grabbed his hair.**

JACE: No. No, all you've ever done is lie to me. You told me I never had a mother.

VALENTINE: What did you want me to say? That I saved you after your mother deserted you?

**Luke looked like he was about to say something, but Alec shook his head.**

JACE: What?

VALENTINE: She left you to die in Idris.

**"Jace she - "**

**Laina glared at Clary shaking her head.**

JACE: Why would she do that?

VALENTINE: Because you're different. You're special. Look, I know that you have always felt more powerful than everyone else around you. That's because you are.

[Valentine activates a rune on his wrist and grabs Jace's arm. Memories come up.]

[A young Valentine injects Jocelyn's pregnant belly with a blue serum.]

**Everyone gasped.**

**"He, he experimented on me" said Jace weakly.**

[Jace is 'back'.]

JACE: You experimented on me?

VALENTINE: I made you stronger, faster, more lethal than any other Shadowhunter.

JACE: Why?

VALENTINE: To create the perfect weapon, the ideal marriage of good and evil. A Shadowhunter with pure demon blood.

**Jace gasped his eyes widening. His breathing was starting to pick up, god he hadn't had one of these panic attacks in ages.**

**Alec, Laina and Izzy instantly went over to him, they got him through the attack.**

**When Jace got back to normal he said "Sorry"**

**"You don't need to apologise" said Molly softly.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Magnus walks past Alec and some Shadowhunters.]

ALEC: Hey! Hey!

[In the hallway, Magnus stops and turns around.]

ALEC: Are you going home?

MAGNUS: Where else would I be going? My interview's over and I'm exhausted. Besides, at my house, there's steak and vodka. I'd rather be there.

**Alec looked at Magnus apologetic.**

[Magnus is about to walk away.]

ALEC: Wait, you're just... You're not gonna help?

MAGNUS: You really don't get, do you? You didn't risk anything for me, you did it for you.

ALEC: What? Are you seriously doing this right now? Right now?!

MAGNUS: You know damn well I wanna find Jace just as much as you do, but that's no excuse to treat me like–

ALEC: Well, then, what do you want from me?

MAGNUS: At the moment, nothing.

**Alec flinched, Magnus reached out for his hand.**

[The alarm starts blaring. Alec wants to say something but Magnus walks away. Alec goes back to the Ops Center.]

ALEC: Who sounded the alarm?

[A hologram with Jace's picture and 'wanted, dead or alive' is displayed.]

**"Oh my god" said Laina.**

**Jace paled.**

**"Merlin" said Harry.**

ISABELLE: What's going on?

ADELAINE: By the Angel

CLARY: Oh, no. Jace.

[THE INSTITUTE]

CLARY: Aldertree said he wanted to rescue Jace.

**"No he didn't" said ALec weakly "He said he would find him"**

**Laina sighed into her hands.**

[Aldertree comes over.]

ALDERTREE: Actually, Clary, I said I wanted to find him. And you gave me the clue I needed to do just that.

ALEC: [to Clary] What did you tell him?

CLARY: Alec, I–

ALDERTREE: Is this everyone? Fantastic. First up, all Downworlders are forbidden from entering the Institute without my prior approval. For those still present, good day. [turns to Luke] Mr. Graymark...

**"I can't believe him" said Clary angrily.**

LUKE: I'm not leaving Jocelyn. Besides, my badge gives access to resources that you don't have. I can help you find Jace.

ALDERTREE: That's generous of you, but I'm going to have to insist.

**"He is an asshole" said Ginny.**

**"Ginny" said Molly disapprovingly.**

**"Sorry mum" said Ginny sheepishly.**

LUKE: [to Jocelyn] Call me when you can.

JOCELYN: Yeah.

[Luke leaves. Aldertree turns to Simon.]

ALDERTREE: You, too... Simon. Simon, right?

SIMON: It's almost dawn. I don't have anywhere to go.

ALDERTREE: Hey, you're a smart guy. I'm sure you'll figure something out.

**"God he is annoying" said Maia.**

LUKE: Simon, come on.

SIMON: [to Clary] I'll be okay.

[Simon and Luke leave.]

ALDERTREE: [claps] Now, let's get to it. I've reviewed your statements, along with the reports of your unsanctioned missions. And I can come to no other conclusion that Jace Wayland is a traitor to the Clave.

**"I am not a traitor" said Jace fiercely.**

ALEC: Jace is not a traitor.

ALDERTREE: Point of fact. Clary said Jace called to warn you about Valentine's trap, which got me thinking... Jace had multiple chances to kill Valentine, but he chose to let him leave. Now, Valentine, Jace, and the Cup are missing. Do the math.

**Jace shook his head.**

CLARY: There is no way we're gonna help you hunt Jace.

ALDERTREE: And I'd never ask you to. You and your friends are prohibited from any further involvement for the hunt for Jace Wayland.

**Everyone looked shocked.**

[Izzy, Laina and Clary are shocked.]

ISABELLE: What?

ALDERTREE: [to the crowd] The rest of you, back to work. I'm lifting the lockdown on the Institute, except for Clary and Jocelyn. Given your relationship to Valentine and Jace, I wanna keep a close eye on you.

CLARY: This is ridiculous.

JOCELYN: Clary– [grabs Clary's arm]

CLARY: No! We cannot just sit around. [whispering] Okay, they're going to kill Jace. He's your son.

JOCELYN: I know you think you understand this world, but you don't.

**"I can't believe her" said Laina angrily "Jace is her son and she is ready to let them kill him"**

**"Jocelyn - " started Luke**

**"Shut up" said Alec angrily.**

ALDERTREE: Dismissed!

[Alec, Laina and Izzy follow Aldertree.]

ALEC: You can't do this.

ALDERTREE: See, that's the thing about being the boss. I can and I did.

ADELAINE: Then revoke the dead-or-alive order. Jace is one of us.

ALDERTREE: Challenging the authority of the head of the Institute is grounds for severe punishment, including de-runing.

**Izzy glared at the screen.**

[Aldertree leaves.]

[JADE WOLF]

[Simon and Luke are sitting in a booth.]

SIMON: Thanks for letting me crash here. You're a lifesaver.

LUKE: You can stay as long as you like. I'll be at the station when you wake up tonight.

SIMON: So, um, this... this Aldertree guy, he's got issues, right?

LUKE: Aldertree's not the problem, the Clave is. [Another werewolf is watching them.] They're scared, so they're clamping down.

**"Exactly" said Maia.**

SIMON: So, do you think it's true, what they're saying about Jace?

**Jace turned on Simon angrily "How dare you"**

LUKE: That he's working with Valentine? I don't think so.

SIMON: But I mean, he could come for Clary next. He's totally hung up on her.

LUKE: So, are you worried about Jace? Or maybe telling Clary how you feel? Be bold, Simon.

**Simons face flushed.**

**"Can we talk later" asked Clary. Simon nodded.**

SIMON: [smiles] I'm bold... adjacent.

[They both laugh. Luke's cell phone rings.]

LUKE: I gotta take this. "Adjacent." [He stands up from the table and takes his phone] Garroway.

SIMON: [to himself] Bold.

**Laina snorted.**

[The werewolves that have been watching them come over to Simon.]

SIMON: I can totally be bold.

[All the wolves surround Simon.]

**"This is not going to end well"said Maia**

SIMON: What's up, guys?

GRETEL: We know Luke said you could crash here, but not here.

SIMON: [stands up] You don't want to touch me. [Hand movements.] Encanto.

**Laina raised her eyebrows, Alec and Jace started laughing. And Izzy look incredibly amused. Everyone else started laughing.**

GRETEL: What the hell are you doing?

SIMON: Encanto. Um... encanto. It's supposed to make you do whatever I tell you to.

GRETEL: You're the worst vampire ever.

**Everyone started laughing louder.**

[They take Simon.]

[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]

[The wolves take Simon and put him in a container full of canoes.]

GRETEL: Welcome to your new home.

**"She is annoying" said Rose rolling her eyes.**

[The door slams. Simon looks around. He jumps up on a canoe and goes to sleep.]

[SHIP]

[Valentine's men are training the new Shadowhunters.]

MAN: Left! Right! Left! Right!

[Valentine is watching from the upper deck. Jace comes over to him.]

VALENTINE: Impressive, aren't they? But they still don't have the inherent gifts that you have. You took to a seraph blade the way a baby takes to a bottle.

**Jace looked down ashamed.**

JACE: What kind of father experiments on his son with pure demon blood?

VALENTINE: A father with perspective. We both want the same thing. To save this world from demons.

**"Despite all its flaws" said Hermione "The Clave fights demons"**

JACE: The Clave fights demons.

**Hermione flushed.**

VALENTINE: The Clave has grown soft, protecting Downworlders with the Accords. All Downworlders, one day, will give in to their violent tendencies. It's unavoidable. Even a single drop of demon blood running in your veins, makes you threat to humanity.

**Everyone looked outraged.**

JACE: No, no, I know plenty of Downworlders who play by the rules. They control their urges.

VALENTINE: Ah, you're thinking of Lucian Graymark, warlocks like Magnus Bane, and even... Clarissa's little vampire friend Simon? No matter how good they try to be, Downworlders cannot control their demonic blood forever.

**Maia scoffed.**

JACE: If that blood is so evil, why did you put it in me?

VALENTINE: To fight fire with fire.

[Jace and Valentine walk over to another side of the ship. Jace looks over the edge.]

VALENTINE: I wouldn't jump if I were you.

JACE: Why? Because I'm your ultimate weapon?

[Valentine grabs a prisoner that is walking by and holds him agains the air surrounding the ship. There is a ward burning his face off. When Valentine pulls him away his face is half gone.]

**Everyone gasped.**

VALENTINE: This warlock is infamous for crimes against mundanes. There's something else I want you to see.

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Izzy and Clary walk in.]

ISABELLE: Come on, let's do this.

CLARY: Do what? You seriously wanna train right now? We have to find Jace before Victor gets him killed.

**"Trainings important" said Laina.**

[Izzy throws Clary a spear. Izzy's whip transforms into a spear, too.]

ISABELLE: Training's important. So, pay attention to what I'm about to show you.

[They fight. Clary falls down.]

**"Watch your footwork" said Alec dryly.**

ISABELLE: You need to watch your footwork. [She kneels down before Clary and speaks in a lower voice.] Aldertree threatened to de-rune me if I tried to find Jace.

[Izzy helps Clary up.]

CLARY: So how do we get to him?

ISABELLE: Let's go again.

[They continue fighting.]

ISABELLE: Have you studied The Art of War?

**Izzy grinned, this was one of her favourite books.**

CLARY: That was not on the reading list at art school.

ISABELLE: You should learn it. Sun Tzu gives excellent advice.

[They fight.]

CLARY: Like what?

ISABELLE: "Move swift as the Wind and closely-formed as the Wood. Attack like Fire." But my favorite: [Izzy defeats Clary] "To know your enemy, you must become your enemy."

**"Nice advice" said Rose grinning.**

[Izzy looks at Aldertree.] 

[PARC]

[Laina and Liam are talking]

LIAM: So what's going on?

ADELAINE: Jace has got a dead or alive order on his head, they have said he is a traitor. Me and my siblings aren't allowed to help in the hunt for him.

**Laina sighed into her eyes.**

[Liam brings Laina into a hug]

ADELAINE: It's all a mess.

**Tonks hair went a mousy brown.**

[PARC]

[Alec is walking as he is followed by Maryse.]

MARYSE: Alec. Alec, slow down. [He stops.] Where are you going?

ALEC: Magnus'. I couldn't just sit in there and not do anything. He'll help me find my brother.

MARYSE: Jace is not your brother. He's not your blood.

**Jace gasped, his face went pale. "Mum" he said weakly.**

**Izzy, Laina and Alec looked furious.**

ALEC: He's closer than blood. He's my parabatai.

MARYSE: Alec, we looked like fools taking in Valentine's son, caring for him like our own.

ALEC: It was the right thing to do.

MARYSE: It was a mistake. It put our family in danger. You need to forget Jace. He made his choice.

**Jace's eyes welled up with tears.**

**Molly looked disbelieving, how could anyone say this about there son.**

ALEC: Do you even hear what you're saying? If you kill him, you kill a part of me.

MARYSE: When you have a cancer, you cut it out before it destroys you. Son, life is full of hard choices.

**"She is not making a hard choice" said Alec angrily.**

ALEC: Don't kid yourself. You're not making a hard choice. You're saving your own ass. And unlike you, I don't push someone away just 'cause they're the hard choice.

[Alec walks away.]

**Jace closed her eyes.**

[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]

[Luke is about to go into the restaurant. Aldertree holds him up.]

ALDERTREE: Luke! I need your help.

LUKE: What, we on a first name basis now? Get off my docks.

ALDERTREE: Oh, God, sorry.

[Aldertree activates a rune and he reveals to be Clary.]

**"Oh" said Clary.**

CLARY: In order to know my enemy, I had to become my enemy. I had to get out of the Institute. Aldertree forbid me to leave.

LUKE: What's with that guy?

CLARY: I took one of Jace's gloves to try and track him, but it's not working. Can you see if the police know anything?

LUKE: Yeah, I'll contact the Coast Guard. See what they know. By the way, Simon's in the supply room. [He points to the container.]

CLARY: Simon's here?

LUKE: Yeah. I'll let you know what I find.

CLARY: Thank you.

[Clary runs to the container. Luke takes his phone and calls someone.]

LUKE: Yeah. Clary's safe. She's with me.

[CONTAINER]

[Clary tries to track Jace using his glove. It doesn't work.]

CLARY: I don't know how to do this. I don't even know where to start.

SIMON: You think there'd be some sort of handbook for the Shadow World, like... Shadowhunting for Dummies.

**"Well most the time we don't have a psychopathic maniac on the loose" said Laina annoyed.**

[Jocelyn opens the door.]

JOCELYN: Clary! Thank God I found you.

CLARY: Let me guess. Luke called you. And what are you even doing here? You're not supposed to leave either.

JOCELYN: I went to Aldertree and asked him to let me bring you back.

CLARY: You told him? I'm not going back–

JOCELYN: I know, I just said that so he would let me out. I wanna help you. I'm here for you.

**Clary's face light up.**

SIMON: We need to find Jace, right?

JOCELYN: Let's find him together.

CLARY: I tried tracking him with the glove, but...

JOCELYN: Let me show you something. Give me your phone and stele. [Clary gives them to her.] Here are some basics of Shadowhunting.

[Suddenly, Jocelyn runs out.]

**Clary face fell.**

CLARY: Mom!

[Jocelyn closes the door and locks it.]

CLARY: Mom! Mom, open the door!

[They hear Jocelyn leave.]

**Laina pulled at her hair.**

SIMON: First rule of Shadowhunting, don't give anyone your phone or stele.

CLARY: Thanks.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is practicing magic on his balcony shirtless. Alec walks in.]

ALEC: Magnus. [Magnus ignores him.] I'm not good at apologies, but I'm... I'm sorry.

MAGNUS: Continue.

**Fred snorted.**

ALEC: I'm... really sorry.

MAGNUS: For?

ALEC: [about the magic] Look, can you just cut that out for a second?

[Magnus throws a ball of magic towards Alec, just misses and it hits a lamp.]

ALEC: [walking towards Magnus] You were right. When I called off my wedding, that was for me. [Magnus puts on a sleeveless jacket.] But this is all just... It's very new.

**Alec's face flushed.**

MAGNUS: This may surprise you, but you're new for me, too.

ALEC: Look, with Jace missing, it's just like, the ground has shifted and I can't keep my balance. [Magnus walks past him, Alec grabs his arm.] Just... [Magnus is surprised.] I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry.

**Ginny, Tonks, Hermione and Rose all cooed.**

MAGNUS: You're forgiven. Also, you're great at apologies. [Magnus fixes Alec's jacket. Alec smiles.]

ALEC: Thanks. I've been working on it.

MAGNUS: Here's the thing... we're always going to face challenges. So when things get crazy, don't push me away.

**Alec squeezed Magnus's intertwined hands.**

[Alec nods.]

[CONTAINER]

[Simon slams against the door, trying to open it.]

CLARY: Simon, your phone gets no cell service down here.

SIMON: That's okay. I think I'm making progress.

[He slams against the door again.]

CLARY: Simon, just stop. Okay? It's no use. We're stuck down here.

[Simon sits down next to her.]

SIMON: [smiling] I'm enjoying our together time. Reminds me of tenth grade when we snuck into my mom's liquor cabinet.

**"Oh my God" said Clary laughing at the memory.**

CLARY: [laughs] Oh, God. Oh, it was my first wicked hangover. This is worse.

SIMON: Hmm...

**"No" said Clary and Simon in sync.**

CLARY & SIMON: No, it's not.

[They both laugh.]

SIMON: It's ridiculous. How crazy our lives have gotten in the last few weeks.

CLARY: Yeah.

SIMON: You kill demons now.

CLARY: Yeah.

SIMON: I drink blood now. And it used to be that the biggest problem we had was that I was secretly and totally...

**Simon flushed.**

[The door creaks and falls down. Clary and Simon stand up.]

CLARY: Here. Track my mom with your phone.

SIMON: Yeah.

CLARY: We don't have much time.

[Simon checks the phone.]

CLARY: Hey, you did it. [Runs out.]

SIMON: Yay for me.

[STREETS]

[Jocelyn is tracking Jace with the glove.]

[MAGNUS APARTMENT]

[Alec is laying on the couch shirtless.]

MAGNUS: All right, Alec, ready to track your parabatai?

**"Alec" said Jace weakly.**

**"We have to find you" said Alec "Before the Clave do"**

[Alec nods. Magnus uses his magic and Alec activates his parabatai rune with his stele.]

[Shot of Valentine and Jace coming out of a Portal on a street. Shot of Alec. Shot of Jocelyn tracking. Shot of Aldertree and Maryse looking at a computer. There is a beeping.]

MARYSE: I got them.

**"Angel" said Laina.**

[Shot of Alec.]

MAGNUS: What just happened? Did it start?

ALEC: I don't need to. [Alec stands up.] I sense him. He's on land.

[STREETS]

[Valentine and Jace stop in from of a pizza parlor.]

**Everyone looked confused.**

JACE: We're stopping for pizza?

VALENTINE: Reggie served the best pie in all of Brooklyn. Note the past tense. When Reggie's wife, Maria, turned into a vampire, she slaughtered Reggie and created a den inside.

**"Jesus" said Tonks.**

JACE: What does this have to do with me?

VALENTINE: You really think love will keep you from hurting your family and friends? No matter how hard you fight it, demon blood will make you kill. It starts in a small way. Urges. See, that's why you want Clary and that is why you always will.

**Jace paled.**

[In Reggie's, a woman screams. Jace runs inside.]

[There is dust and cobwebs everywhere. Jace hears another scream. Jace runs into a room full of vampires that are attacking mundanes.]

**Everyone gasped.**

[Jace grabs a weapon.]

JACE: Hey!

[He stakes a vampire. Another one comes at him, he stakes that one too.]

JACE: [to the mundanes] Everyone run. Get out. Out, now. Hey, out!

[The mundanes run.]

[Jace looks up at the ceiling at other vampires.]

JACE: Hey, which one of you is Maria?

MARIA: Who's asking?

[A woman, Maria, appears. She and more vamps come closer to Jace. Jace runs. He is being followed by the vampires.]

**"God" said Clary.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy, Laina and Alec approach Aldertree.]

ALEC: Jace is back. Call off your men. Izzy, Laina and I will bring him back alive.

ALDERTREE: One step ahead of you. We got a hit on the map. We're mobilizing now.

ISABELLE: You're not listening. Go ahead and de-rune me. We won't let you do this.

**"Thanks" said Jace.**

**Alec, Laina and Izzy all grinned back at him.**

ALDERTREE: [to his men] Hold them here until we get back.

[Izzy, Laina and Alec are being held captive.]

LYDIA: I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to help Jace.

**Alec looked thankful.**

[Alec, Laina and Izzy look at their mother. She walks away.]

**Jace has a look of betrayal on his face.**

[REGGIE'S]

[Jace pushes against the door, keeping the vampires out. He sees a weapon and makes a run for it. With the shovel, he attacks the incoming vampires. Maria comes in.]

MARIA: Pretty strong, even for a Shadowhunter.

JACE: You're feeding on innocent mundanes.

MARIA: [licks her finger] A girl's gotta eat.

**Ginny went green.**

[She attacks Jace and they fall through the window.]

[Clary and Simon are running towards Jocelyn who is tracking Jace.]

SIMON: [checking the phone] Your mom's close.

CLARY: Then run faster!

**"He is a vampire" said Laina dryly.**

SIMON: I'm a vampire. I'm running slow for you.

[Maria and Jace stand up. Valentine looks at them amused.]

JACE: [to Maria, wielding a stake] You're done. You're done.

MARIA: You can't kill me.

JACE: Watch me.

MARIA: [just as Jace wants to stake her] I surrender to the authority of the Clave.

**Jace tipped his head back annoyed.**

[Jace is angry. Maria starts laughing.]

MARIA: Aw, look at you. You got your stick all ready to go and now you can't use it.

JACE: No, you broke the Accords. You killed innocent mundanes. And now, you're gonna die just like your friends.

MARIA: But unlike them, I'm no longer a threat. I know my rights.

JACE: Your rights?

MARIA: Yeah, my rights. I might have broken the Accords, but I know you won't.

**"Jace you can't" said Alec.**

JACE: You don't know anything about me.

MARIA: I know you're weak. Hmm. I can smell it. And you'll do whatever the Clave tells you to do. Now, get off of me. [She pushes away the stake.]

VALENTINE: Jonathan. Are you gonna let her mock you after what she did?

[Jace holds up the stake again.]

VALENTINE: This thing in front of you, she was once Reggie the pizza guy's sweet and loving wife.

MARIA: You leave my husband out of this!

JACE: Whoa. You mean the man you murdered? You mean the man you devoured? [Clary and Simon come running up.] That's what you mean.

**"Jace" said Laina sadly.**

[Maria attacks Jace. He stakes her. Clary and Simon see it happen and they stop running.]

VALENTINE: Ah, that's my boy.

[Jocelyn points a crossbow at Jace and is ready to fire.]

**"What" said Alec angrily "I can't believe her"**

[Clary and Jace see it. She fires. Valentine jumps in front of Jace and gets hit.]

**Everyone looked shocked.**

[ Jocelyn reloads. Clary runs towards her mother.]

CLARY: No!

VALENTINE: Run, Jonathan. They want you dead.

[Jace sees Jocelyn reloading. He helps Valentine up and runs towards the Portal. Jocelyn shoots.]

CLARY: Mom, stop!

[Valentine and Jace disappear through the Portal. The Portal closes.]

**"What has she done" said Clary sadly.**

CLARY: What have you done?

**_ A/N _ **

_ **I hope that I haven't offended anyone with the part about the panic attack, I wasn't exactly sure how they work so I didn't write about that.** _


	22. A Door into the Dark

[SHIP]

[Jace and Valentine have just escaped Jocelyn's arrows and are Portaled back onto the ship.]

JACE: You set me up to kill that vampire.

VALENTINE: You killed her because it was the right thing to do. The world's a safer place without that thing wreaking havoc.

[Valentine pulls the arrow out and throws it on the ground.]

VALENTINE: Would you rather turn her over to the Clave to stand trial?

**"That is my job" said Jace angrily.**

JACE: That is my job! "The Law is hard, but it is–"

VALENTINE&JACE: "The Law."

VALENTINE: Yet the Clave does nothing, nothing to enforce that. Downworlders multiply with a bite or a scratch, while our numbers dwindle year after year. [Valentine uses his rune to heal himself.] If we don't do something, a den like that one is gonna be on every corner on every street in the world. This is the only way.

JACE: You're wrong.

VALENTINE: Like I was wrong about your mother? I know you even better than you know yourself.

**Jace flinched,**

JACE: You... you don't know me at all.

VALENTINE: You saved my life. You could've Portaled me anywhere, handed me over to the Clave in Idris, but did you? No, because deep down inside, you know that I'm right.

**"No.. No I don't" said Jace.**

**"Of course you don't" said Molly kindly.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Aldertree, some Shadowhunters, Clary, Simon, and Jocelyn walk into the Institute. Clary goes the other way and Jocelyn follows her.]

JOCELYN: Clary, please let me explain.

ALDERTREE: Lydia.

[Cut to Lydia and Aldertree walking.]

**"I swear to the Angel, if he blames Lydia for this" started Alec angrily.**

LYDIA: This wasn't my fault and you know it.

ALDERTREE: You're responsible for the actions of the Institute, are you not? Make yourself useful. Line up the witnesses.

**Laina rolled her eyes at Aldertree.**

[Aldertree walks away, Lydia watches him.]

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Jocelyn is still following Clary. Simon follows them, too.]

JOCELYN: Clary! Clary, stop!

[Clary turns around.]

CLARY: [frustrated] What is wrong with you? We almost had him back.

JOCELYN: You don't understand.

**"She just tried to kill her own son" said Molly angrily"There is nothing to understand"**

**Not even Luke had any arguement against that.**

CLARY: You're right, I don't. I don't understand why you would try to kill my brother.

[Clary turns around and walks away.]

JOCELYN: [screaming] Because your brother, he's not who you think he is. [Clary stops.] [in a lower voice] Honey, there's still so much you don't know.

**"And whose fault is that" said Clary**

CLARY: [turns around] Oh, and whose fault is that? Everyone says that Valentine is the monster, [walks towards Jocelyn] but you, you just tried to murder your own son!

[Simon intnrferes and comes between them.]

SIMON: Hey, maybe we should take a deep breath and relax.

JOCELYN: Simon, give us some space, please.

SIMON: [stepping back] Sure thing, Mrs. F.

CLARY: [to Simon] No. No, you're not going anywhere. You're the only person I can trust right now.

JOCELYN: I want you to know... I'm a victim here, too. We all are. When I was pregnant with your brother, Valentine drugged me. He did an experiment on the baby.

**Jace flinched at the reminder.**

CLARY: What?

JOCELYN: He injected Jonathan with demon blood.

**Jace pulled in a deep breath.**

CLARY: [confused] Why would he do that?

JOCELYN: He's sick. He thought demon blood would make our unborn child strong. And it did. But it also made him... evil.

**"Thats not true" said Alec.**

**"Maybe it is Alec. maybe - "**

**"I share half you soul, don't you think I would be able to tell if you were evil"**

CLARY: No, even if that's true, Downworlders have demon blood. They're not all bad.

JOCELYN: Clary, you have no idea how much I loved your brother. He was my baby boy. And I didn't wanna believe it until I saw what he was capable of.

[Jocelyn takes her stele and activates a rune while holding Clary's arm, so she can see the memory too.]

[JOCELYN'S MEMORY]

[Jocelyn is walking in a garden carrying a baby. They stop by some flowers.]

JOCELYN: It's okay. Mommy's just cutting some pretty flowers. Okay. [She cuts the flowers.] Oh. Oh, it's okay. Yeah.

[The baby's eyes turn to black and the flower crumples up and dies. Jocelyn is shocked.]

**Everyone gasps.**

**Jace paled.**

JOCELYN: Jonathan!

[All the flowers in the bush die.]

**"She's right" said Jace weakly "I am evil"**

**"No she's not" said Clary determindly.**

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Clary is shocked by what she has seen.]

JOCELYN: And it wasn't the last time something like that happened. So I went to one of Idris' most powerful warlocks, Ragnor Fell. He warned me that, in the future, your brother would only leave death and destruction in his wake.

**"Angel" said Jace. He walked out into his room.**

**Clary got up to follow him, Alec grabbed her arm "Let me go, I can feel his emotions throught the bond"**

**"Jace" said Alec walking through the door.**

**"Go away Alec" said Jace.** **  
**

**"I'm not leaving" said Alec "She was wrong you are not evil"**

**"Did you see - "**

**"Yes" said Alec "I did. But I have also seen you do loads of good things. Maybe you do have demon blood, but that does not make you evil"**

**"I just feel so lost Alec"**

**"I know" replied Alec. And he went over to Jace and gave him a hug. After a minute thay went back into the main room.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BEDROOM]

[Simon and Clary go in.]

SIMON: Aldertree wants to question me again. Why would he do that? I don't know anything.

**"He wants to question you" said Laina surprised.**

CLARY: Maybe he wants you to confirm that my mother has lost her mind.

SIMON: Your mom is the sanest person I know. Remember she told me it was a bad idea to get the Champagne Enema tattoo? Or she warned you that Tommy Peterson was a total assclown?

**"So you think she is right" said Izzy angrily, glaring at Simon.**

CLARY: [sitting down on the bed] So, you're saying that my mom's right about this? That Jace... Jace is some kind of evil flower-killing monster that deserves a death sentence?

SIMON: No, no. That's definitely not what I'm saying. But we did see what Jace did to that vampire before he grabbed Valentine and then disappeared.

**"That vampire attacked me first" said Jace annoyed.**

[There's a knock on the door. Lydia walks in.]

LYDIA: [to Simon] Aldertree's ready for you.

SIMON: Can't wait.

[Simon and Lydia leave.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Lydia brings Simon in and then leaves.]

ALDERTREE: Nice to see you again, Simon.

SIMON: Nice to be seen.

ALDERTREE: Let's discuss the vampire den, shall we?

SIMON: Yes. Completely disgusting. I mean, ridiculously unsanitary. Who does that?

**Alec rolled his eyes. Jace smirked at him.**

ALDERTREE: That's what I need you to find out.

**"Really" said Magnus annoyed.**

SIMON: Me? I'm not exactly in on the management decisions. I'm, I'm more on the ground floor.

ALDERTREE: Which is exactly why I'm asking you, my friend. [comes closer]

SIMON: Right.

ALDERTREE: After the recent unrest amongst the local vamps, I can't trust my intel.

SIMON: And how do you expect me to figure that out for you?

ALDERTREE: You seem resourceful. You'll find a way. I need answers, Simon. And if I don't get them, I might just bar all vamps from fraternizing with their Shadowhunter friends.

**"I can't believe him" said Clary**

[Aldertree walks away.].

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Alec and Laina are sparring. Clary walks in.]

CLARY: Alec. Laina, are you okay?

**Alec and Laina exchanged looks, their screen versions were going to blow up on Clary.**

ADELAINE: Pretty bold of you to show your face here.

CLARY: I can explain.

ALEC: Unless your explanation can bring Jace back, save it. [He swings at Laina and she ducks.]

CLARY: Alec, Jace is my brother, too.

**Laina scoffed, she barely knew him.**

ADELAINE: [turns to Clary] You barely know him. We grew up with him. We fought by his side. 

ALEC: Addie's right. He's our brother. He's my best friend.

CLARY: Alec...

[Alec pulls away before Clary can touch him.]

CLARY: Alec, I want Jace back as much as you do. I... I am not my mother.

ALEC: How well do I even know you? I mean, you show up out of nowhere, you convince my brother, you convince me to search for you mother. And the next thing I know, Jace is gone. And your mother is the one trying to kill him.

**Everyone was tense.**

CLARY: I had nothing to do with that, Alec. I would never hurt Jace.

[Laina looks weary]

ALEC: Since you've arrived, you've caused nothing but problems. My family lost their birthright. Izzy and Addie were almost deruned. And now Valentine has my parabatai. And it's all because of you.

**"Clary I am so sorry" said Alec immediately "I don't think any of that"**

**"Its okay, I forgive you" replied Clary**

[Izzy walks in.]

ISABELLE: Alec.

CLARY: I'm sorry.

ISABELLE: Alec, this isn't her fault.

ALEC: [to Clary] When are you gonna realize you don't belong here? You never have.

**Clary flinched.**

**"Clary - " started Alec.**

**"It okay" said Clary.** **  
**

[Alec leaves.]

ISABELLE: Alec.

[Izzy and Laina go after their brother.]

[MARTIAL ARTS STUDIO]

[Two men are fighting. Valentine is watching them in the crowd. The lights flicker. They go out. When they come back on, the attacker is gone.]

**"He is kidnapping mundanes that are more likely to survive the transformation." said Luke**

MAN: [standing up] Where the hell'd he go? Where the hell'd he go?

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Lydia is speaking to all the Shadowhunters.]

LYDIA: There's a clear pattern. Young, strong, highly-skilled fighters, all abducted from boxing clubs, dojos and gyms. [Clary walks in.] Valentine must've realized that even with the Cup, creating Shadowhunters isn't easy. He needs mundanes who are more likely to survive the conversion.

CLARY: [to Izzy] When did the briefing start? Nobody told me.

**"That was probably on purpose" said Laina**

ISABELLE: That wasn't an accident.

LYDIA: Your job is to stake out the potential targets, and catch the Circle members when they try to abduct them. [Aldertree walks in.] We capture a Circle member, we have a shot at Valentine.

ALEC: [to Izzy and Laina] And Jace. That's how we get to him before they try and kill him

LYDIA: You have your orders. Dismissed.

[Clary goes through the crowd to get to Lydia.]

CLARY: Lydia. Lydia, please. You need all hands on deck. Let me help.

**"They are not going to let you" said Luke "You lack of training is a laibility and you are to close to everything"**

**"You think I can't fight" said Clary offended "I know I am not the best, but I can take care of myself"**

**"You don't have the years of intense training that the rest of the Shacowhunter have" said Laina "And you don't know how to fight in a team"**

[Aldertree approaches them.]

ALDERTREE: Absolutely not. Your lack of training is a liability. Besides, you're too close to this.

[He and Lydia walk away. Jocelyn turns to Clary.]

JOCELYN: This isn't coming from me.

[Jocelyn walks away. Clary hears Lydia and Aldertree talking. Cut to Lydia and Aldertree.]

ALDERTREE: Nice to see how well you had things under control here.

LYDIA: Stop making this personal.

ALDERTREE: The Lightwoods are also too close to this. With Jace still out there, it clouds their judgment.

**"We are the best they have got" said Izzy "He can't bench us"**

LYDIA: Izzy, Laina and Alec are the best we've got. They stay in.

**Alec looks at Lydia thankfully.**

[Lydia walks away. Clary looks at Alec, Laina and Izzy and goes to them.]

CLARY: Izzy... Izzy, please. You wouldn't want to be benched on this. Let me come with you.

ALEC: Did you not hear me before? There's no place for you here. Let's go you to.

**"Cl-"**

**"You don't need to apologise anymore" said Clary "I would have reacted the same if it was your mother instead of mine"**

[Alec and Laina walk away. Izzy gives Clary a look before she leaves too.]

[Clary is sitting in her room. She takes her sketchbook from one of the shelves and looks at the drawings. Izzy comes in.]

ISABELLE: Hey, Clary, all those things Alec said about you... You know I don't feel that way.

CLARY: You have every right to.

ISABELLE: None of this is your fault. Alec, he's stressed out. With his parabatai gone, he's like a different person.

**Jace tugged his end of the bond.**

CLARY: [shaking her head] Alec's right. I'm not one of you. [Izzy kneels down next to her.] I'm just some girl from Brooklyn who went out to celebrate her birthday and came back with a present she never wanted. And can't return.

[Izzy has taken Clary's hand.]

ISABELLE: You don't wanna return that present. It's a blessing.

[Laina walks in, they don't notice her]

CLARY: [crying] Not for me. I just... I wanna feel normal again, Isabelle. I... I want my old life back.

ISABELLE: I'm sure. But don't you get it? You have a target on your back. The Institute is the safest place for you. You have a new life now. You have me. And that's not gonna change.

**"Thanks Iz" said Clary.**

ADELAINE: You have me to.

[They turn to her in shock]

**"Their faces" said Ginny to Harry "Look at their faces"**

**Harry grinned**

ADELAINE: Alec was out line when he said those things, its like Izzy said without his Parabatai he a different person.

CLARY: Thanks

ADELAINE: [nods] Iz, we've got to go.

[Izzy stands up and leaves.]

[MARTIAL ARTS STUDIO]

[Luke and Alaric are questioning the man who was fighting the guy who disappeared.]

MAN: Half a dozen people disappear into thin air. What's this, the freaking Rapture? Where'd they go?

LUKE: That's what we plan to figure out.

[Luke and Alaric walk away from the man.]

ALARIC: Would we call the warlock? Do some memory wipes?

**"No let people worry, so they stay at home" said Luke**

LUKE: Normally I would, but... better to let the word spread, keep people safe at home.

**A few people grinned.**

ALARIC: [sarcastically] Guess you know what's best.

LUKE: We got a problem?

ALARIC: The pack wants to know how long you're gonna let your little vamp friend hang out in werewolf territory. We're not a bed and breakfast.

LUKE: Well, I didn't say make the kid pancakes. Look, the boy's going through a rough time. Much like you were when you first turned and came to me for help. Or have you forgotten? [Alaric is silent.] Good. Then we're on the same page.

**"Thanks Luke" said Simon thankfully.**

[Alaric nods.]

[JADE WOLF]

[Gretel, the girl who locked Simon in the container, and some other werewolves walk outside. She spots Simon hiding behind a car.]

GRETEL: Hey! What are you doing back here? We thought maybe you'd moved out.

[Simon comes forward.]

SIMON: Trust me, I want to. It's just... I'm still trying to figure out this whole vampire thing and Luke says I should remain among Downworlders–

GRETEL: You're not gonna figure anything out. Look at you. You're an embarrassment to your own kind.

**Maia frowned.**

SIMON: Why so angry? Is it the fleas or the ticks?

**Fred and Rose both snorted.**

[The werewolves growl.]

GRETEL: [to the pack] Wait. Pack leader gave orders. [to Simon] Look, you and us, we're all dealing with the same old crap. Doomed to spend our lives hiding in the shadows. For you, literally the shadows. So, do me a favor and stay out of my sight.

[Gretel goes back to the restaurant.]

SIMON: Doomed? I'm not doomed.

[Simon goes back into the container and closes the door. Raphael is suddenly in front of him. Simon is afraid.]

RAPHAEL: Hey, bud. Cómo estás?

SIMON: Raphael, amigo! Can I get you a pint of O neg?

[Simon rushes away from the door and circles in the container.]

RAPHAEL: Explain to me why you told Victor Aldertree I'm responsible for a vampire den in Flatbush.

**Magnus glared at Simon.**

SIMON: No, I didn't say that. I said that those decisions are way above my pay grade, that they come from guys at the top like you. Now, saying it back, I can see how they came to that conclusion.

[Raphael pushes Simon.]

RAPHAEL: That was one of Camille's dens.

SIMON: I thought that was Maria's den.

RAPHAEL: Camille turned Maria, too, genius. And now, because of you, I'm being called in to answer for it. Do you have any idea what the Clave does to vampires who violate the Accords?

SIMON: Not sure I wanna know.

RAPHAEL: They nail us to crosses, then let shafts of sunlight burn off our body parts, one at a time.

**Hermione gasped "That is awful"**

SIMON: Which body part? You know what? Don't answer that. I can probably talk to Clary.

RAPHAEL: No, you're gonna find Camille [puts his hand on Simon's shoulder], and bring her back to the Hotel DuMort.

SIMON: What? Why me?

RAPHAEL: Because you and your friends are the ones who let her out. She's your sire. Use your connection to her, or die trying.

**"I'm already dead" said Simon.**

**"I pretty sre he means, dust and ashes dead" said Izzy.**

[SHIP]

[Jace is in the ship watching humans stand in line to become Shadowhunters. Jace approaches one of them, Jeremy.]

JACE: If you're thinking of trying to escape, don't. The wards around this ship would fry you like an egg.

JEREMY: I want to be here. I can't wait to get out and start killing Downworlders.

**Sirius growled.**

JACE: [lowering his voice] Trust me. It's not as glorious as you think.

JEREMY: Screw glory. I want justice. I lost my father because of these monsters.

JACE: I'm sorry.

JEREMY: Valentine said if the Clave did their job, he'd still be alive right now.

**"Well Valentine is a maipulaive bastard" said Tonks "so there is that"**

JACE: Valentine–

[Valentine approaches them.]

VALENTINE: I see you met Jeremy. The others are gearing up for tonight's mission. [to Jeremy] You should get ready.

JACE: Mission?

VALENTINE: [to Jace] Part of our first phase. While we're increasing in numbers, we're also finding suitable Downworlders to hold on to for research. You should join them. They could use a good leader like you.

JACE: I don't lead hunts for innocent Downworlders.

**Maia looked at Jace thankfully.**

VALENTINE: Innocent? Like that vamp, Maria, who almost killed you? Don't be naive, Jonathan. See, you were trained to see Downworlders as you allies and that I'm your worst enemy. But I'm not asking you to do this for me. I'm asking for humanity.

JACE: The answer's no.

[Jace walks away.]

JEREMY: [to Valentine] He just doesn't get it, does he?

VALENTINE: Not yet, but he will. There's one person who I know who can convince him.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Jocelyn knocks on Clary's bedroom door, she has a cup in her hand.]

JOCELYN: Clary? I made you black coffee with lots of sugar. It's not as good as Java Jones, but it'll do.

[When there's no answer, Jocelyn goes in.]

JOCELYN: Clary?

[The bed is unslept. Jocelyn notices Clary's stele laying there.]

**"You should never leave your stele" said Izzy "Ever"**

JOCELYN: Oh, no.

[STREETS]

[Clary is walking in the opposite direction of the crowd.]

[ALLEY, BACKDOOR]

[A bouncer lets Alec, Laina and Izzy in. It's an open space with dimmed lights. Two muscular men are boxing while a crowd watches and cheers.]

ALEC: He said the best fighters in the city come here.

ADELAINE: That means it's only a matter of time before Valentine hits this place.

[The bigger man, Mark, defeats the other guy.]

ISABELLE: You got some moves.

MARK: Yeah? How about I take you and your sister home and show you both some of those moves, up close and personal?

**Izzy and Laina looked disgusted.**

ALEC: That's funny. You really think you have a chance with either of them?

MARK: And who are you?

ALEC: I'm the guy who's gonna put you down if you don't shut your mouth.#

**"Overprotective brothers are so annoying" said Izzy rolling her eyes.**

**"Don't I know it" said Ginny rolling her eyes aswell.**

MARK: Why don't you come up and try, pretty boy?

[Alec walks forward, but Izzy holds him back.]

ISABELLE: I got this. [to Mark] What are you waiting for? Let's go.

[They walk onto the mat.]

MARK: I don't fight girls, especially hot ones.

ISABELLE: Then I guess it's gonna be really one-sided.

[Izzy gets some punches and kicks in and floors Mark.]

**Izzy looks smug.**

ISABELLE: Still wanna take me home?

**"Yes girl" said Rose grinning.**

[Laina and Alec smirk]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is grinding some herbs sitting on the couch. A Portal opens and Simon comes through.]

SIMON: You didn't tell me Portal travel was gonna make me wanna barf.

[Magnus closes the Portal with a snap of his fingers.]

MAGNUS: You'll get used to it.

SIMON: Hopefully sooner than later.

MAGNUS: [walking to the cupboard with herbs] So, what's the emergency?

SIMON: [following Magnus] I need help tracking down your friend Camille. You're the only one I know who knows her as well as Raphael.

MAGNUS: I know her better, in fact, which also means I know how stupid it is to go looking for her. [Magnus has grabbed another herb and walks back to the couch.]

SIMON: I know she could be holding a grudge about the whole blackmail–

**"She definately is" said Magnus.**

MAGNUS: Could be? Camille's absolute favorite thing is holding grudges. I forgot her 607th birthday, which isn't even–

SIMON: I could forget about my 19th birthday if we don't find her. So, please, can you take a break from your day job and help a vamp out?

MAGNUS: Lucky for you, this potion will take a few hours to stew. But, it'll cost you.

SIMON: Okay.

[Magnus comes closer and pulls some hairs out of Simon's head.]

SIMON: Hey!

[Magnus puts the hairs in a jar labeled 'Vampire Hair'.]

MAGNUS: I've been running low.

SIMON: Hmm.

[BOXING CLUB]

[Mark is holding an ice pack to his face. The crowd has vanished. A guy passes Mark by.]

GUY: A chick did that to you?

MARK: Yeah, I'd like to see you fight that chick. Break you like a twig.

**Izzy smirked.**

[The lights flicker. One of Valentine's men run up to Mark. Alec pulls him off Mark and slams him into the wall. Mark activates a rune and reveals to be Izzy. Alec and Laina have grabbed their blades, so has the other guy. Izzy uses her whip to disarm him.]

ISABELLE: Tell us where Valentine is.

ADELAINE:: Where is he?!

[The guy holds a dagger to his own throat. Alec comes closer and the guy commits suicide.]

**"No" said Laina angrily.**

ALEC: No!

[BROOKLYN ACADEMY OF ART]

[Clary walks in. She looks around in a practice room full of paintings and holds some pencils.]

[STREETS]

[Luke and Jocelyn meet up.]

JOCELYN: She was so angry. And who can blame her?

LUKE: I hate to say this, but had you come clean with her, she might've understood. I might've understood. Jace's demon blood? Valentine's experiments? I mean, how could you not tell me that? I tell you everything!

JOCELYN: I was trying to protect you!

**Luke scoffed.**

LUKE: You trying to protect me? That's what you said about Clary when we talked about wiping her memory. And look where that got you.

[Jocelyn is close to tears.]

JOCELYN: I was afraid to lose you.

**Luke's harsh look faltered.**

[Luke hugs her.]

JOCELYN: Clary didn't activate her anti-tracking rune. I know where she is.

LUKE: Then what do you need me for?

JOCELYN: To talk to her. Convince her she's not safe in the mundane world. Not now.

LUKE: Look, you're her mother.

JOCELYN: Exactly. She won't listen to me, but she'll listen to you.

[Luke nods and wipes a tear off of Jocelyn's cheek.]

LUKE: All right. Let's go.

[INDIA, ROOFTOP]

**"Is that India" asked Hermione**

**Magnus nodded**

**"It is beautiful" said Rose.**

[Magnus and Simon come out of a Portal. It is nighttime.]

SIMON: Portaling is not my thing. Is there, like, a YouTube tutorial I can watch?

MAGNUS: Practice makes perfect.

[Simon spots a temple.]

SIMON: Wait, are we in India?

MAGNUS: Welcome to Agra.

[INDIA, CAMILLE'S HOME]

SIMON: Wait, Camille lives in India?

MAGNUS: Camille lives wherever she wants. Homes all over the globe. She's always liked to spend the winters in Agra. She loves the smell of lotus blossoms.

**"Who doesn't" said Tonks**

SIMON: Who doesn't?

**Tonks grinned and she changed herself to look like Simon. Everyone laughed.**

[They go through some dangling curtains made of beads.]

MAGNUS: Hmm. I recognize that. [Touching a vase] Ming dynasty. [He picks it up.] Of course I recognize it. It's mine.

**Magnus scoffed.**

SIMON: Well, unless she's in that vase, she's not here. So, come on. You said there are, like, 62 other rooms we have to search.

[Simon picks up a sword that's hanging from the wall.]

MAGNUS: You go on. I have a few things Camille never returned after one of our many breakups. I wanna find them.

SIMON: So, you're not gonna help me find her?

MAGNUS: I Portaled you to India. The rest of your sire squabble is all on you. Now go. And find me when you're ready to leave. Preferably after you dealt with Camille.

**Alec gave Magnus a look, Magnus just smirked back at him.**

SIMON: [wielding the sword] Right, because why would you need a powerful warlock when you got a scrappy nerd from Brooklyn?

MAGNUS: What are you so afraid of?

SIMON: Where do I start? Elevators. Snakes. Clowns. Raphael trying to burn my junk off–

**Laina grinned.**

MAGNUS: You're a vampire, Simon. You're tougher than you think. Honestly, it's time to man up.

[Magnus takes the sword from Simon and nods to the next room.]

[BROOKLYN ACADEMY OF ART]

[Clary is listening to music on her earphones and drawing a cityscape with the pencils. There's a hand on her shoulder. Luke.]

LUKE: Hey, kiddo.

[Clary is startled. Then she shakes her head and goes back to the drawing.]

JOCELYN: You have to come back to the Institute. It's not safe.

[Clary loses the earphones and turns to Jocelyn and Luke.]

CLARY: [to Luke] So, wait, are you on her side now?

LUKE: There are no sides.

CLARY: So you're okay with her trying to kill Jace?

**"Of course not" said Luke immediately.**

LUKE: I didn't say that. But your mother's right. You need to get back to the Institute.

CLARY: I can't help Jace. I don't have enough training. And even if I did, I'm Valentine's daughter. Nobody there trusts me. For 18 years, you made me believe that I could live a normal life. [She throws her hands up in the air.] This life. But I can't, can I? No. 'Cause I'm not a mundane. I'm not a Shadowhunter. I'm not anything.

[Clary throws the pencils on the ground and walks out of the room.]

[Clary runs out of the Academy and suddenly encounters Dot there.]

CLARY: Dot?

[Dark veins run across Dot's face.]

**"They are like the ones on a - " said Laina**

**"Seelie" finished of Izzy.**

CLARY: I thought you were dead. What happened to you?

[Jocelyn and Luke run out and spot Clary and Dot.]

JOCELYN: Clary!

[Dot notices them and opens a Portal.]

CLARY: Dot, what's going on?

[Dot grabs Clary's arm and runs through the Portal with her.]

**"No" said Jace**

JOCELYN: Clary, no!

[The Portal closes, leaving Jocelyn and Luke behind.]

[SHIP]

[The Portal opens and Clary and Dot come out.]

**"By the Angel" said Jace.**

CLARY: [looking around the room] Wait. This... this is Valentine's ship, isn't it?

DOT: He's misunderstood.

**"He is a murderer" said Clary**

CLARY: He is a murderer.

**No one grinned.**

DOT: This is war. I want you to see something.

CLARY: What?

DOT: There are things that you can do as a Shadowhunter, but there's so much more you're capable of. Let me show you.

[Dot puts her hands on Clary's face. Clary sees frightening images.]

**"Oh my " said Clary**

[STREETS]

[Izzy and Alec are walking.]

ALEC: Aldertree's strategy isn't working.

ISABELLE: We've only been to one gym so far. We have to be patient.

ALEC: The Circle members all took the same oath. They're gonna keep slitting their throats before they tell us anything.

**"He is right" said Luke**

ADELAINE: He's right Iz.

ISABELLE: Do you have any other ideas?

ALEC: Putting in a request for a maritime mission. Take out a vessel ourselves.

ISABELLE: Alec, the ship is glamoured. It won't show up on the sonar.

ALEC: Well, it can't hide from us if we run right into it.

IABELLE: It's a pretty big ocean out there.

ADELAINE: Look... [they stop walking] you know he's not hurt. Otherwise, you would've felt something, right?

ALEC: I don't feel anything . That's what scares me.

**Alec reached out for Jace through the bond, Jace replied.**

[INDIA, CAMILLE'S HOME]

[Simon is looking down some stairs.]

SIMON: Camille? Camille, are you down there? Camille?

[Simon goes down the stairs into another room.]

SIMON: Camille? Camille? [Simon spots a snake statue on the coffeetable.] Whoa.

[Simon touches the snake and there is a click. A compartement opens up and reveals a box. Suddenly, a real snake is heading for Simon. Simon gasps and runs away. The door won't open.]

**Simon, Laina, Ginny, Hermione and Sirius all paled,**

SIMON: No way! No way! [The snake comes closer.] Oh, jeez. [The snake rises up and keeps hissing.] Hey, hey, snakey. Nice snakey. Go away, please. Encanto. Who am I kidding? I still suck at encantos!

**"Yeah you do" said Laina weakly.**

**"Are you scared of snakes" said Ron disbelivingly.**

**"I'm not scared, I am repulsed" said Laina "They are very different"**

**"Sure" said Ron teasingly.**

**Hermione looked at the pair with a look of jealously on her face.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Jocelyn and Luke are in the restaurant.]

JOCELYN: Those veins on Dot's face. I'd know them anywhere. They're from Valentine's injections.

LUKE: He must have used her to grab Clary. That means Jace is nearby. We find Jace, we find Clary.

[Luke picks up a statue.]

**"How is that going to help" said Alec, but Luke ignored him**

JOCELYN: And how is a cat statue gonna help us do that?

LUKE: It's not.

[Luke smashes the statue on the ground and grabs what was hidden inside from the floor.]

LUKE: [holding the green stone up] This is. It's from the Adamant Citadel. I got it from my mother.

JOCELYN: And the adamas can track Jace?

LUKE: Not by itself.

[Jocelyn looks at the stone.]

**"Through me" said Alec.**

**"Yes" said Luke.**

**"NO" said Jace "Last time you used our bond to track me, you almost broke it"**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec, Laina and Izzy are walking.]

ALEC: We should look at the aerial drones.

ADELAINE: We've already done that.

ALEC: So we do it again. Maybe we didn't look close enough.

ISABELLE: Alec, I know you're upset, but this is just not–

ALEC: You don't know, Izzy.

[They stop. Alec sighs and leans against a pillar.]

ALEC: I need him.

ADELAINE: I know.

[They continue walking. Jocelyn calls for them.]

JOCELYN: Alec, Isabelle.

[They stop in the hall. Jocelyn shows them the stone.]

JOCELYN: I have a way.

ADELAINE: By the angel. How did you get that? Only the Iron Sisters have access to adamas.

JOCELYN: Luke's mother is an Iron Sister. She told him about an ancient way to communicate through the parabatai bond. [to Alec] Through your linked spirits.

ALEC: Oh, I see. So you want me to help you find my brother so you can try and kill him again?

[Alec walks away.]

JOCELYN: No. I wanna find Clary. She was kidnapped by Dot.

**"Of course" said Laina "She doesn't even care about Jace"**

[Alec, Laina and Izzy pay attention.]

JOCELYN: Valentine must be behind this.

ALEC: Why should we trust you?

JOCELYN: Look, I know how much your brother means to you. And Clary means just as much to me. And I will do anything to get her back.

ISABELLE: [to Alec] What other choice do we have?

[SHIP]

[Jace is looking over the edge. Clary comes running up to him and touches his shoulder.]

CLARY: Jace.

[Jace gets Clary in a locked position.]

**"Jesus" said Maia**

JACE: I've had enough of your mind games.

CLARY: It's me.

JACE: Right.

CLARY: Jace, it's me. I swear. Remember when you taught me how to see through the glamours? I got encantoed by that vampire. I... I wanted to be so angry at you, but... you took me on my first motorcycle ride.

[Jace lets Clary go.]

JACE: What are you doing here?

CLARY: Dot brought me here.

JACE: Dot? She's alive? Why... why would she bring you here?

CLARY: She wanted to show me something. Jace, I... I know this sounds crazy, but, I can see the future.

**"Shadowhunter can't do that" said Laina.**

JACE: No, no, that's not possible. Shadowhunters can't do that, Clary– [He walks away.]

CLARY: Then I guess I'm not your ordinary Shadowhunter. Neither are you. [She approaches him.] I never wanted this, Jace. I never wanted any of it.

JACE: What did you see?

CLARY: The Downworlders, they slaughter the mundanes, one by one, until there's no one left. And, Jace, with your demon blood, you're the only one that can stop them. 

**Magnus, Luke, Simon and Maia all looked at Clary disbelivingly.**

**"She could have put a fake image into your mind" said Alec wisley**

[She's close to tears.]

[Valentine comes towards them.]

VALENTINE: My children. This is what I've always wanted. To be with my family.

**"He is not my family" growled Clary.**

CLARY: You and I are not family.

VALENTINE: Clary, I am your father, and I do love you. [to Jace] So are you gonna join Jeremy? He's going big game hunting. We just got intel on the wolf that killed Jeremy's father. We're gonna bring the beast back to the boat. [Jace shakes his head. Valentine goes to Clary.] Look, since Jace doesn't wanna go, why don't you come along, Clary? Hone those Shadowhunting skills of yours, huh?

JACE: No. She's... She's not ready to face a cornered werewolf. I'll go.

**Clary looks at Jace thankfully.**

[Jace and Valentine go inside.]

[INDIA, CAMILLE'S HOME]

[The snake circles around Simon.]

SIMON: Oh, God. Okay. You're a vampire, damn it. There's no pointy objects. There's no fire. Nothing to be afraid of. Everything... Everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine.

[The snake rises up and blows fire. Simon screams.]

**"Oh my God" said Ginny, she was never afrais of snakes growing up. She got this fear after the Chamber of Secrets.**

SIMON: Magnus!

[Cut to Magnus in the other room picking up a piece of jewelry.]

**"Love that" whispered Rose to Fred "Simon battling at fire-breathing snake and Magnus looking at jewlery."**

**Fred grinned at her.**

MAGNUS: Here it is. [He puts the jewelry in a bag.]

[Cut back to Simon cornered by the fire-blowing snake.]

SIMON: Magnus! Magnus! Get me out of here!

[Cut to Magnus looking at a painting of him and Camille.]

MAGNUS: Oh, why do they always seem to get my bad side?

[Magnus picks up a dagger in awe.]

**Magnus frose, eyes unblinking, looking at the screen in awe.**

[Cut to Simon.]

SIMON: Okay, you know what? I'm a vampire... I'm a vampire and I'm gonna prove it. Right now.

[Simon encantoes the snake. The snake leaves Simon alone.]

**"Well done" said Luke.**

**Clary hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.**

SIMON: Yes! That's right. Get outta here! That's what I'm talking about!

[Magnus portals himself to Simon's room.]

SIMON: Hey, Magnus.

MAGNUS: There you are. [noticing the snake] And there it is! My baby.

**"YOUR BABY" said Simon, Ginny, Hermione, Laina and Sirus.**

**Magnus smirked at the five.**

SIMON: Your baby?

MAGNUS: I created it for Camille ages ago. The best gift I ever gave.

**"I can't believe it" said Hermione.**

SIMON: Great. Well, then, maybe don't include me on your Christmas list.

**"Same" said Ginny.**

MAGNUS: He didn't scare you, did he?

SIMON: No, of course not. I encantoed him. No big.

**"Sure" teased Clary**

[Magnus smiles.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S BEDROOM]

[Alec is laying on the bed. Jocelyn looks at the stone.]

ISABELLE: If Luke's had the stone all along, why didn't he say anything when Jace first went missing?

JOCELYN: I'll be honest. There are some serious risks involved.

**"Risks" said Jace perking up.**

ADELAINE: What kind of risks?

JOCELYN: The parabatai that initiates the contact... it can be taxing on his body, on his mind.

**"I don't like the sound of that" said Jace.**

ALEC: Izzy, it's fine.

ISABELLE: I'm not liking the sound of this. Taxing how?

JOCELYN: We're not sure. Of the few people who have tried it, not many have come back to talk about it.

**"Nope, your not doing it" said Magnus immediately.**

ADELAINE: Nope. Forget it. He's not doing it.

ALEC: Don't listen to her.

ADELAINE: No, Alec. I've already lost both parents to Idris and a brother to Valentine. I'm not gonna lose you, too.

ISABELLE: She's right

ALEC: Izzy, you said it yourself. We have no choice.

ISABELLE: That was before I knew you can die.

ADELAINE: Get up!

ALEC: He needs me, Iz. And I can't... I can't live without him.

**"Alec" said Jace weakly.**

**"You would do the same for me" said Alec.**

**Jace reluctantly nodded,**

[SHIP]

[Clary wakes up in a cage. She's surrounded by other clamoring prisoners in other cages. Dot approaches her cage.]

**Everyone looked worried.**

CLARY: What did you do to me?

DOT: I'm so sorry, Clary.

CLARY: Up there with Jace, that, that wasn't me talking. I can't see the future, can I?

DOT: No. Valentine made me cast a spell on you so that you'd do as I'd say.

**"She used me" said Clary sadly.**

**"At least we knw what you saw was false" said Simon.**

CLARY: You used me.

DOT: And I have to do it again. It wears off quickly on Shadowhunters.

[Dot grabs Clary's face again through the bars.]

CLARY: No, Dot! Please, no! You don't have to do this. [Clary struggles and protests.]

DOT: If I don't, he'll get angry, and we don't want that.

CLARY: Dot, remember... remember when I got grounded when my mom realized that I went to see Simon's band? You brought me gelato from Little Italy to cheer me up. I will never forget that.

DOT: It wasn't from Little Italy. It was from Rome.

CLARY: See? You were like a big sister to me. Dot, you have always had my back, no matter what.

DOT: Why did you stop looking for me?

**Clary flinched**

CLARY: Magnus couldn't feel your magic anymore. We thought Valentine had killed you.

**Magnus looked very guilty.**

**"It is not your fault" said Alec gently.**

DOT: No. He just experimented on me.

CLARY: Dot, please, help me. We may not be able to go back to the way things were, but it doesn't have to be like this.

DOT: You don't understand. He will find us.

CLARY: We will stay with Magnus, hide behind his wards. Please, Dot.

[Dot walks away.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S BEDROOM]

[Alec is laying on the bed. Jocelyn, Laina and Izzy are sitting next to him.]

JOCELYN: According to Luke, you need to stay near the surface. If you go too deep, nothing can bring you back. [Alec nods.]

ISABELLE: If you go too deep, by the Angel, Alec, me and Laina will kick your ass when you get back.

**"I will help" said Ginny.**

ALEC: [to Jocelyn] Give me the stone.

[Jocelyn hands it to him. Alec clenches it in his fists and concentrates. Quick shots of Alec and Jace together flash by.]

**Alec and Jace gasp in sync.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is looking at the dagger he picked up from Camille's.]

**Magnus sighs at the sight of the dagger, he could not believe that Camile took it.**

SIMON: Listen, Antiques Roadshow, you got all your stuff back, but Raphael still wants to kill me, and Camille is nowhere to be found.

MAGNUS: We might not have her, but at least we have this.

[Magnus holds up the box from the snake compartment.]

SIMON: This? [Magnus hands it to Simon.] From inside the serpent statue? This helps me how?

MAGNUS: If Camille had that snake guarding it, it must be precious to her. Maybe you can use what's inside it to lure her back. If you can get it open.

**"Clever" said Alec.**

**"I am hundreds of years old, darling" said Magnus.**

SIMON: [examining the box] How?

MAGNUS: I wish I knew. Whatever it is, it has wards keeping warlocks like me out.

[Simon grabs the dagger from another box.]

SIMON: Maybe I can, uh, you know, pry it open.

[Magnus runs to Simon.]

MAGNUS: No! Not with this. [He takes the dagger from Simon.] It's too important.

SIMON: You know what else is important? The parts Raphael wants to burn off me if we don't find Camille.

MAGNUS: We'll figure it out, Simon.

SIMON: We?

MAGNUS: When I was a boy, discovering my powers, I had no one. I had to figure out the Downworld all on my own. It was awful. So I vowed to myself that if I ever found someone in a similar situation, I'd try to make sure they didn't have to go at it alone.

**"Thanks" said Simon.**

SIMON: So you're gonna be, like, my Downworld sponsor. Cool.

MAGNUS: Let's not get carried away.

**Alec smirked.**

SIMON: No.

MAGNUS: I said I'll try. Even though I've lived more centuries than I'd like to admit, it doesn't mean I'm patient.

**"Thats true" said Magnus**

**Everyone chuckled.**

SIMON: Noted.

[SHIP]

[Gretel is being brought in by Valentine's men.]

**Maia gasps, Luke puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**Jace looked guilty**

VALENTINE: Ah, there you are! There's only one last thing for you to do. [to his men] Kill her.

**"No" said Maia weakly.**

GRETEL: No! Please!

JACE: [to Valentine] She's our prisoner. She can't hurt anybody here.

VALENTINE: If only she had shown her victims as much mercy.

JEREMY: After what she did, we're letting her off easy.

**"He is blinded by grief" said Remus sadly.**

GRETEL: What are you talking about? I've done nothing wrong.

JEREMY: Five years ago, my father was mauled to death by a white wolf.

[Gretel is silent.]

**"Did she kill him" asked Laina.**

**"Well she was turned around 5 years ago. So maybe it was an accidental transformation and she had no control" said Luke.**

JACE: [standing in front of Gretel] That was you. You did that, didn't you? You murdered him, an innocent mundane.

**"She would never kill anyone on purpose" said Maia to Jace angrily.**

[Jace holds his blade to Gretel's throat.]

GRETEL: No, I've never killed anyone. I swear. I'm telling the truth.

JACE: Don't lie to me.

GRETEL: Please don't kill me. I've obeyed the Accords. I'm part of Luke's pack. [Clary and Dot come up the deck.] We don't hurt anyone. We're not like that.

[Clary walks towards them.]

VALENTINE: A wolf will say anything to go free, but she can never change what she is. You let her live, son, and she will kill again and again and again.

CLARY: Jace!

VALENTINE: Clarissa, how nice of you to join us. Perhaps you can convince your brother to finish what he started.

CLARY: Jace, I need you to listen to me. Everything I said before, I was under a spell. Run!

[Jace and Clary start running.]

VALENTINE: Jonathan! [More men come up on the deck.] Jonathan! There's no way out. [Shot of Alec.] Jonathan!

**"No" said Jace.**

[Jace starts fighting the men with his blade. Shots of Alec and Jace. Izzy looks at Jocelyn. Jace defeats the men and he and Clary run again. Alec is having a hard time. A shot of young Alec and young Jace. Alec starts bleeding from his nose. Jace starts coughing.]

**Everyone looked at the screen worried.**

CLARY: Jace, are you okay?

VALENTINE: Jonathan!

[Jace is bleeding from his nose too. Clary looks at Dot, who nods.]

VALENTINE: Jonathan! Come back here! There's nowhere to run!

[More men and women of Valentine approach Clary and Jace. Dot lets the wards around the ship down.]

**Magnus looks at Dot sadly, this would end badly for her.**

CLARY: Jace, we have to go now! Jace!

[Jace and Clary jump from the ship. Alec is seizing in bed. The stone drops from his hands. Clary and Jace land in the water.]

**Jace reached for Alec, trying to find comfort. Alec reached back.**

ISABELLE: Alec!

[Valentine and his crew look at the water. Then Valentine looks at Dot.]

VALENTINE: Take the warlock down below.

[Valentine goes back to Jeremy and Gretel, takes the blade from Jeremy's hand and pierces Gretel's stomach.]

**Maia gasps, tears start sliding down her face "No" she said softly.**

**"I'm sorry kid" said Luke patting her back.**

**Everyone looks sad.**

VALENTINE: Throw the wolf overboard.

**Maia growled at the screen.**


	23. Parabatai Lost

[FLASHBACK, THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM

[Young Alec appears from behind a pillar, ready to shoot an arrow from his bow. He shoots in several targets, before hitting a pillar, just in front of young Jace.]

**Alec smiles fondly.**

YOUNG JACE: Whoa. Same side. [He comes towards Alec.]

YOUNG ALEC: My bad. Mom and Dad said you weren't coming till tomorrow.

YOUNG JACE: Well, here I am. I'm Jace.

YOUNG ALEC: Alec.

YOUNG JACE: See, you're hesitating on the release.

YOUNG ALEC: I get enough crap from my parents. Don't need it from you.

**Jace laughs and shakes his head.**

YOUNG JACE: Sorry. See, I'm not used to, you know, other people. Mind if I try?

[Alec hands Jace the bow but Jace walks past him.]

YOUNG JACE: See, it's all about confidence. [He picks up a dagger from the table.] Once you believe you're the best... [He throws the knife straight in the middle of the target] you'll be unstoppable.

**"Show off" said Laina teasingly.**

[PRESENT, THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S BEDROOM]

[Alec is being delirious.]

**The happy mood in the room disappeared.**

ALEC: Jace, I...

[Magnus tries to use his magic to bring Alec back.]

ADELAINE: It's not working.

**"My magic won't be able to do to anything" said Magnus sadly.**

MAGNUS: I'm sorry, Adelaine. [He tries to use his magic again.] Parabatai bonds are like a tether that binds two souls. Jace and Alec share emotions, instincts, strength. It's an angelic bond. My magic can only do so much.

ISABELLE: So Jace is like this, too?

[Magnus lays off his magic.]

MAGNUS: Not necessarily. It appears that when Alec called out to him, part of his soul never returned. Now he's stuck, lost somewhere between himself and his parabatai.

**"But if I brought back that missing piece..." said Jace**

**Magnus nodded "We might have the answer.**

[Magnus activates his magic again.]

ISABELLE: But if Jace brought back that missing piece of his soul...

MAGNUS: We may very well have the cure. Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly.

ISABELLE: Stay with Alec. We'll go find Jace.

[BEACH]

[Jace wakes up in the water, coughing. He searches for his stele in his pockets, but can't find it.]

**"Shit" said Jace**

JACE: My stele.

[Jace spots a body on the beach.]

JACE: Clary?

[Jace runs towards the body and turns her around.]

**Maia covers her face in her hands.**

JACE: Gretel.

[Gretel is dead. A runner comes up to them.]

**"Angel" said Alec annoyed.**

RUNNER: Hey! What's going on? [She sees the body.] Oh, my God.

JACE: Hey, wait. Listen. This isn't what you think–

RUNNER: Someone call the police!

**"Great" said Ginny sarcastically, worry lacing her voice.**

JACE: Please. Hey, please stop.

RUNNER: Call 911!

[Jace runs away.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary goes into the Institute. She's soaking wet and barefoot.]

**"You probably should have tried to avoid ant attention" said Izzy**

RAJ: Hey! Hey, no. No. You can't go in there–

CLARY: Where's Izzy and Laina?

RAJ: I'm getting Aldertree.

[Raj and Jocelyn follow the determined Clary.]

JOCELYN: Clary, are you okay?

CLARY: I'm fine. Just... I need to see Izzy and Laina.

JOCELYN: Clary, wait.

CLARY: No.

[They stop. Clary turns to Jocelyn.]

JOCELYN: What happened? Where have you been?

ALDERTREE: We're all curious. [to a guard] Bring a change of clothes and a hot cup of tea to my office. Clary and I are gonna have a little chat.

**"Great" said Maia.**

CLARY: I just... Please, let me see Isabelle and Adelaine.

JOCELYN: Their with Alec, Clary. He was trying to help me find you and something went wrong. He's in a bad way.

**Laina flinched at the reminder.**

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Simon is sleeping in a canoe. His phone rings. Simon jumps down and picks up the phone. It's a voice mail.]

ELAINE: Simon, it's mom. I haven't heard from you in a while. I, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

[Simon clicks on another message.]

ELAINE: Simon, I'm really worried. I, I know you said you wanted to try living in the dorms, but I called your RA, and he said no one has seen you in weeks. What's going on? Please call me back.

**Simon sighed sadly.**

SIMON: Oh, Mom.

[BEACH]

[The police have arrived. Luke is standing by Gretel.]

LUKE: Beati Bellicosi.

**"Beati Bellicosi" said Maia and Luke in sync.**

ALARIC: She was a sweet kid.

LUKE: No, she wasn't. She was a giant pain in my ass. I'm gonna miss her. Any leads?

**Maia grinned a watery smile.**

ALARIC: The witness saw a blonde male fleeing the scene.

LUKE: Let me guess. Early 20's, covered in tats?

[Alaric hands Luke a sketch. He looks just like Jace.]

**"Shit" said Jace.**

LUKE: Let's keep the mundanes out of this. It's better if the pack handles it.

ALARIC: You really think he killed her?

LUKE: I don't know what to believe.

**Jace looked at Luke offended. Laina, Izzy, Clary and Alec all glared at him.**

**"Sorry" Luke said, putting his hands up in surrender.**

**"I am to clever to leave a body lying around" said Jace annoyed "If I did kill her I would have hid the body"**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Jocelyn knocks on the door of Alec's bedroom.]

JOCELYN: Isabelle? Adelaine? Clary's back.

[Magnus opens the door.]

MAGNUS: Oh, great. Clary's safe. We can all go home now. 

**Fred snorted, Rose rolled her eyes.**

[Magnus is about to close the door.]

JOCELYN: Whoa. Wait, Magnus. How's Alec? Is he gonna be okay?

**"Wow" said Alec "She seems to care more about me than she does her own son"**

MAGNUS: Do you remember the first thing I said to you when you brought a frightened six-year-old girl to my door?

JOCELYN: You didn't wanna get involved in Shadowhunter business.

MAGNUS: And I should've stuck to my guns. But no, I let you convince me. How many years of memory wipes was it?

JOCELYN: Twelve. Look, I owe you. Let me help with Alec.

**"She's done enough" scoffed Ginny.**

MAGNUS: I think you've done enough.

JOCELYN: I was only trying to find–

MAGNUS: You were only trying to do what you always do. Manipulate people into helping fix problems that you created. And now Alec is paying the price for it.

**Clary looked down.**

JOCELYN: That's not true.

MAGNUS: Then prove me wrong.

[Magnus walks away and closes the door with a snap of his magic.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Aldertree hands Clary a cup of tea.]

ALDERTREE: It appears you've had quite the harrowing experience. Jocelyn tells me you were abducted by Dorothea Rollins, warlock under Valentine's control.

CLARY: Uh, that's right.

ALDERTREE: Did she Portal you to a tanker ship in the East River?

CLARY: I'm not sure.

ALDERTREE: Three hours ago, a large tanker ship was found there, recently abandoned. By the mottos and the insignias on the boat, it's clear the Circle was on board. [leaning forward] If you have any information about Valentine, about Jace, you need to tell me.

[Clary shakes her head and shrugs.]

CLARY: The last thing I remember is Dot grabbing me off the street. Then I... I woke up in the water. I was nearly run over by the Staten Island Ferry, and then I swam to shore and came here.

**Laina grinned at Clary "Your good at lying"**

**"Thanks" said Clary, unsure whether it was a good or a bad thing.**

**"It is a good thing, don't worry" said Laina.**

ALDERTREE: If you're trying to protect your brother, lying to me is only gonna make it worse. I can guarantee Jace's safety if you help me bring him in. [nodding to the camera] And that's on record.

[Clary is silent for a bit.]

CLARY: I would if I could, but I can't tell you what I don't know. Dot must have wiped my memory.

**"Thank the Angel you didn't tell him" said Alec.**

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Isabelle, Laina and Clary are talking quietly.]

ISABELLE: I can't believe you lied to Aldertree.

CLARY: I couldn't let him go after Jace like he did before.

ADELAINE: So Dot took down the wards and you two jumped off the ship together, exactly that?

CLARY: Yeah, but as soon as we hit the water, the tide was so strong. We lost each other... I looked everywhere. I couldn't find him. Wait, if he and Alec are going through the same thing, we wouldn't be able to swim. He could be–

**"No, he is alive" said Alec thankfully.**

ADELAINE: No. Jace is alive. If he were dead, Alec's parabatai rune would have faded.

CLARY: So that's good news, right?

ISABELLE: Yeah. But I don't know how much time Alec has left. Jace might be his only hope, and for all we know Valentine and the Circle have already found him.

CLARY: Look, I... Jace is the strongest person I know. We're gonna find him. I promise.

[HUNTER'S MOON, BAR]

[Jace walks into a bar, to avoid the cops. Maia is cleaning glasses behind the counter. She notices Jace.]

**"Your there" said Simon.**

**"Finally" said Maia grinning.**

MAIA: Well, you look like you could use a drink. And a towel.

JACE: Just, um... Just your phone?

MAIA: I'd ask what happened to yours, but I'm guessing it got wet.

**Jace snorted.**

JACE: It's a long story.

MAIA: Well, I'm stuck here all night, and besides, I hear Shadowhunters love to hear themselves talk. What, you didn't think I would recognize those runes on the back of your neck?

**"Well not all Shadowhunters" said Laina "But Jace definitely does"**

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

[Jace looks at Maia and notices the scratches on her neck.]

JACE: You're a werewolf.

**"No shit" said Maia.**

MAIA: Typically, the phone is for paying customers, but I'm feeling generous, so... [she puts down her phone and a pint of beer] on the house.

JACE: Thank you...

MAIA: Maia. It's nice to meet you.

[Jace sits down at the bar.]

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

CLARY: We need to find something of Jace's.

ADELAINE: Don't bother. Aldertree already has people tracking him 24/7. Jace must be using a rune to block it, otherwise somebody would've found him by now.

[They open the door to Alec's bedroom. Alec is still unconscious. Magnus is sitting by his side, grinding an herb.]

**Izzy sighs and buries her head in her hands.**

CLARY: Has he been in there with Alec the whole time?

ISABELLE: He's the only reason Alec still has a chance. But his magic can't last forever. Sooner or later, he's gonna burn out.

**Laina looks down, tears burning her eyes.**

[Laina's phone rings.]

ADELAINE: Hello?

JACE: [on phone] Laina, it's me.

ADELAINE: Jace. Are you okay?

[Cut to Jace.]

JACE: I'm a little soggy, but I'll live. Look, is Clary...

**"A little soggy" said Molly in disbelief.**

ADELAINE: She's here. She's safe.

[Laina gives the phone to Clary.]

CLARY: Jace, it's me. We need to get you to Alec.

[Cut to Jace.]

JACE: What do you mean? Why?

[Cut to Clary.]

CLARY: He tried tracking you with his parabatai rune, but now, it's like he's stuck in some kind of nightmare and can't wake up. He was looking for you, so you're the only one who can help him.

JACE: Okay. I'll get there.

CLARY: But you can't. The Clave still wants you dead.

**"Who doesn't" said Ginny .**

JACE: Yeah, well, who doesn't? They can get in line.

**Jace smirked and Ginny scowled.**

[Izzy gestures for the phone. Clary gives it to her.]

ISABELLE: Meet us at Magnus'. We'll figure out how to get Alec there.

[Cut to Jace.]

JACE: Okay. I'll get there as soon as I can.

[Jace hangs up.]

MAIA: All good?

JACE: Yeah. Thank you.

MAIA: Didn't seem good.

[Jace hands her back the phone.]

JACE: It's nothing you need to worry about.

MAIA: Cool, 'cause we could use your help. Shadowhunter help. You see Taito back there? The Circle took his goddaughter. [Jace looks at a man in the corner.] Right in front of him. So I was hoping maybe you could help him out.

**Izzy gasped.**

JACE: I, I wish I could.

MAIA: You have something better to do?

**Maia looked at Alec apologetically, he shook his head at her forgivingly.**

JACE: It's not like that.

MAIA: I'm still waiting for an explanation.

JACE: I can't.

MAIA: You need to do your job, Shadowhunter. You're supposed to protect us.

**"Sorry" said Maia.**

**"It okay" said Jace "You didn't know"**

JACE: My brother needs me. I just... I just need to go.

[Jace turns around and is held up by Taito.]

TAITO: I think he's the one that needs protecting. [to Maia] This is the guy who kidnapped Gretel.

**"Shit" said Luke "This is not going to end well"**

JACE: Look, I don't wanna hurt anyone, okay?

MAIA: That's too bad. 'Cause we do.

**"Sorry -" started Maia.**

**Alec shook head "It is fine, your upset your friend was just taken by the circle. You are bound to be angry"**

[Maia's eyes light up green. Taito growls.]

[HUNTER'S MOON]

JACE: Look...

[Taito hits Jace.]

JACE: Really?

[More werewolves attack Jace. Jace fights back. Taito pulls Jace's head over the bar, crushing the glasses. Jace manages to grab a bottle of liquor and smashes it into Taito's head. It does nothing.]

**"Crap" said jace.**

JACE: Damn it.

[Taito gets some more punches in and then throws Jace through the window. Jace gets up and runs away.]

**Laina flinched.**

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Simon locks the container up behind him. He's on the phone.]

SIMON: Hey, mom. Just got your messages. Just wanted to let you know I'm not dead, so, uh, don't call the police. Um... I know you're upset that we haven't talked in a while, so I was thinking of stopping by the house. Hopefully you're home.

**Simon looks down sadly.**

[A shadow passes in front of Simon.]

SIMON: That's it. Bye.

[Simon hangs up the phone. When he turns around, Raphael appears.]

**Rose jumps in her seat in shock, Fred laughed at her. She gave him a death glare which got him to shut up.**

RAPHAEL: Going home?

SIMON: Just a detour. My mom's called me, like, 30 times. I just have to tell her that my band went on tour, and I'll be right back on Camille. You know, if you spent the amount of time looking for Camille that you spend telling me to look for her, you'd probably have found her by now.

**"Not the right thing to say" said Magnus.**

[Simon is walking backwards, being intimidated by Raphael who is coming closer. Simon bumps into a fence.]

RAPHAEL: I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. I've got the whole clan searching, but she's your sire.

SIMON: But there are others, right? I can't be the most qualified vampire Camille's turned.

[Simon wants to walk away, but Raphael grabs his shoulders.]

RAPHAEL: No, but sadly, you're the only one left. All the other vampires she sired have joined her side. There's a civil war brewing, and Camille is gaining power.

**"Thats bad.. is it bad?" asked Simon.**

**"Of course it is bad" snapped Alec.**

SIMON: I'll be right back on Camille as soon as I deal with my family.

[Simon tries to walk away again, but Raphael pushes him against the fence.

RAPHAEL: We are your family now.

SIMON: And what? Just supposed to forget my mom?

RAPHAEL: Your mom? Your mom will grow old while you stay the same. And eventually she'll be gone. Sooner or later, even your memories of her will fade, whether you want them to or not.

**Simon shook his head.**

SIMON: No. That won't happen. Not to me.

RAPHAEL: Keep telling yourself that.

**"I know he's your friend and everything, Magnus" said Tonks "He is an ass"**

[Raphael vanishes.]

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Simon goes in.]

SIMON: Mom? [he knocks on the bedroom door] Anybody home?

[Simon opens the door of his mom's bedroom. The tv is on, stuff is all over the floor. Simon spots a bottle of vodka. He picks it up.]

**"No" said Simon, going pale.**

**Clary went over to him and gave him a hug.**

SIMON: Oh, no.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy, Laina and Clary are walking.]

CLARY: How are we gonna get Alec to Magnus' apartment? Aldertree has people everywhere.

ISABELLE: Not a problem. My parents want to get Alec to Idris. Magnus will create a Portal. We'll take it to Jace instead.

**"I doubt your parents would let Magnus create the portal" said Harry.**

[Clary's phone rings. She picks it up.]

CLARY: Hey, Simon.

[Cut to Simon.]

SIMON: Clary, my mom's missing. She's drinking again.

**Simon flinched.**

CLARY: Oh, no.

SIMON: It's all my fault. She's been sober ever since that bender she went on after Dad died, but I found a bottle of vodka in her bedroom, and there hasn't been alcohol in the house for years. Clary, if anything happened to her because of me, I–

**Tears fell down Simons face.**

CLARY: Simon, slow down. How long has your mom been gone?

SIMON: I don't know. I tried calling but she won't pick up. I don't know where she is. Clary, I need your help.

[Cut to Clary.]

CLARY: Hang on. [She mutes herself from Simon and faces Izzy and Laina.] Izzy, Simon needs me.

ISABELLE: Be there for your friend. Magnus, Laina and I have everything under control.

CLARY: Thanks, Izzy. [She unmutes.] I'm on my way. And Simon, grab something of Elaine's. Something important to her.

[Cut to Simon.]

SIMON: Uh... okay, I got just the thing.

[They hang up. Simon opens a drawer and takes out a necklace.]

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Luke shows the drawing of Jace to Maia.]

LUKE: Look familiar?

MAIA: Yeah, he's prettier in person, but that's the guy. Should have never let him get away.

**"You think I am pretty" said Jace teasingly.**

**"Well I am not blind" she said rolling her eyes.**

TAITO: After what he did to Gretel, I vote we return the favor.

LUKE: This is not a democracy. Nobody kills anybody until I say so.

**Jace looks at him thankfully.**

MAIA: Oh, he can, but we can't?

LUKE: That's not what I said.

MAIA: He kidnapped her. What more evidence do you need?

**"It is like I said " said Jace "I am to clever to leave a body lying around"**

TAITO: I was there.

MAIA: And the witness found him standing over the body in the morning. I mean, you're the detective. Isn't that what you call an open-and-shut case?

LUKE: No, it's not. Jace is too smart to leave a body laying around.

**"Exactly" said Jace throwing his arms up.**

TAITO: Whose side are you on?

LUKE: I'm on the side of the law.

TAITO: Whose law?

MAIA: Chill, Taito. I think we've had enough bar fights for one day.

**Ron grinned.**

LUKE: I know the rules. Blood for blood. If Jace is really doing Valentine's dirty work, I'll kill him myself.

**Alec and Laina glared at Luke, Luke was reminded of Maryse. They both had inherited her eyes - and with that her glare.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S BEDROOM]

[Magnus is gathering his potions. Izzy and Laina sit on the bed. Alec is still delirious.]

**Izzy looked sad.**

ALEC: Best team. Best team.

**Jace gasped.**

MAGNUS: It's okay, Alec. You hear me? We're gonna get you out of here and bring you back.

[Aldertree barges in.]

**"Ever heard of knocking" said Sirius sarcastically.**

ALDERTREE: You put in a request to transfer your brother to Idris?

[Izzy and Magnus stand up.]

ISABELLE: My parents put in the request.

ALDERTREE: Alec isn't leaving this institute. I'm sure his warlock friend can figure something out. Here.

MAGNUS: This isn't waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss. Runic power is deep. It requires magic that can't be accessed in the walls of this institute.

ALDERTREE: I don't know what you're up to, and, ultimately, I don't care. But as far as I'm concerned, your brother is too weak to be Portaled.

ADELAINE: [standing up] You're just using Alec as bait to arrest Jace.

**"I hate him" said Laina.**

ALDERTREE: No, I'm working to capture the fugitive who put Alec in this position. I've allowed this warlock into the Institute for the sole purpose of treating your brother. [to Magnus] Although, you don't seem to be doing too good a job of it. I'm placing Raj by the door. Do not try this again.

[Aldertree gives a nod to Raj and walks out.]

RAJ: [to Izzy and Laina] I'm just under orders.

ISABELLE & ADELAINE: Shut up, Raj.

**"God if he wasn't so good at fighting I would have put in a request to have him transferred years ago" said Alec annoyed.**

[Magnus sits down by the bed again and uses his magic.]

[FLASHBACK]

[In a dark room, teen Jace and teen Alec are with their backs against each other, ready to fight enemies.]

**Jace and Alec looked at the screen fondly, remembering this.**

TEEN JACE: Almost there. We can't get cocky.

**"We" scoffed Alec**

TEEN ALEC: What do you mean "we"?

TEEN JACE: Wait, you think I'm cocky? It's not my fault that I'm naturally gifted. That's what makes us a great team. I draw them out, and you...

**"Do all the work" said Jace smiling at Alec.**

[A kind of demon appears behind teen Jace. Teen Alec shoots and hits the demon.]

TEEN ALEC: Do all the work?

**Alec and Jace exchange smiles/.**

TEEN JACE: Like I said, we make a great team.

[The dark room dissolves and it reveals to have been a hologram. Teen Jace hugs teen Alec.]

TEEN ALEC: Whoa. The best team.

**Alec looks down.**

TEEN JACE: You realize that this is our final test, right? Once we get our parabatai runes, we'll officially be brothers. Nothing can change that. Hey, let's go tell Izzy, Laina and Leah.

TEEN ALEC: Yeah, sure.

[Teen Alec looks down.]

TEEN JACE: Alec, this is a good thing.

TEEN ALEC: Of course it is. Come on, man. It's... it's time to celebrate.

TEEN JACE: Now you're talking.

**"What did you guys do to celebrate" asked Clary.**

**"I snuck in some alcohol" said Jace, Molly gave him a disapproving look.**

**"And Alec drank it" said Simon in disbelief.**

**"No I didn't" said Alec.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S BEDROOM, PRESENT]

[Alec is still shivering with his eyes closed.]

[STREETS]

[Jace is making his way through an alley. He's pretty battered. He lifts up his shirt and looks at a wound on his stomach.]

MAIA: You can't hide your scent, Shadowhunter.

**Maia looks at Jace apologetically.**

[Maia is coming after him. Jace makes it out of the alley and throws a trashcan on the ground. He stumbles and falls down by a fence. A man comes up to him.]

MAN: You okay? You okay?

[Maia watches as more people approach Jace and try to help him.]

MAN: I'm calling 911.

**"Angel" sighed Jace closing his eyes.**

JACE: No. No, don't. Please.

MAN: Don't worry, pal. You're gonna be okay. [on the phone] Yeah, hi, I need an ambulance. This guy's bleeding real bad. [Jace and Maia make eye contact.] I'm at the Union Street station, Subway entrance. Looks like he was in an accident.

[Jace falls unconscious.]

[HOSPITAL]

[An unconscious Jace is being brought in on a gurney.]

DOCTOR: Room four, stat!

[Jace is suddenly conscious.]

JACE: I'm okay.

DOCTOR: He's waking up.

JACE: I gotta get to my brother.

DOCTOR: Give him ten milligrams of morphine.

JACE: You don't understand. He's gonna die.

NURSE: [giving Jace morphine] My job is to save you, not your brother.

**"Damn those mundanes" said Jace angrily.**

JACE: No... no...

[STREETS]

[Simon and Clary are trying to track down Elaine. Clary is holding the necklace Simon found earlier.]

SIMON: Anything?

CLARY: Sorry. I'm still figuring out this tracking stuff. You know, Adelaine says I need to clear my mind, but it's kinda hard to be zen when you're a Shadowhunter.

SIMON: If only I'd checked in, called every once in a while instead of totally avoiding her.

CLARY: Well, maybe it's worth telling her the truth.

**"Because that would end so well" said Simon.**

[They stand still.]

SIMON: What? Come out of the coffin? Do you have any idea how she'll react?

CLARY: Well, there's only one way to find out.

SIMON: I don't know, Clary. It's a lot to wrap your head around.

CLARY: Simon. Don't forget, okay? This is the woman who put up with your endless band practices, your incurable hypochondria, [chuckles] who made you those gross mustard sandwiches when you refused to eat anything else. If she can accept you for all that, I'm pretty sure she can accept you for who you are. Okay?

[Simon is quiet for a second.]

SIMON: You know, mustard is actually high in antioxidants. [Clary laughs.] It's actually pretty good for you. [The necklace lights up.] And the white bread–

CLARY: Simon. Simon, I feel her. She's this way, come on!

SIMON: Yeah, yeah.

[They start running.]

**Simon sighs in relief.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S BEDROOM]

[Magnus is using more magic on Alec.]

ALEC: No. It's too late. I...

MAGNUS: Alec?

[Alec doesn't respond. Frustrated, Magnus blasts a cup with something with magic and it is thrown on the ground.]

RAJ: You know you're gonna have to clean that up? I feel you, man, but I have direct orders. If you can't help him, then you need to go.

**"God he is an ass" said Izzy.**

MAGNUS: My magic is the only thing keeping Alec from completely slipping away. I won't leave.

RAJ: I know you're old, but I didn't realize you were hard of hearing. He's clearly not waking up any time soon, so you can leave now, or I can remove you myself–

[Raj comes closer. Magnus uses his magic to lift Raj up from the floor and choke him.]

**Everyone gasps.**

MAGNUS: I'm sorry. I don't like being rushed.

[Magnus throws Raj against the wall with his magic, breaking a painting. Isabelle and Adelaine hear the noise and comes in.]

ADELAINE: Magnus, stop. We need to get Alec out of here, but this isn't helping.

[HOSPITAL]

[Jace is laying in a bed. Monitors beep. Jace hears the voices of the doctor and the nurse.]

DOCTOR: This can't be right.

NURSE: I'm telling you, I ran the bloodwork three times. Whatever's going on with this guy, it's not normal.

**"It is our angel blood" said Izzy "And they would also be able see your demon blood"**

[Jace watches the nurse give a vial of blood to the doctor.]

DOCTOR: I'll take a look.

[Luke and Maia go into the hallway and stop the nurse.]

LUKE: Excuse me.

NURSE: Officer?

LUKE: Any chance you've seen this person? We got a tip that he might be in the ER.

[Jace hears Luke's voice.]

NURSE: Over there. He came in a few hours ago. [Luke and Maia walk past the nurse.] But we still need to run a few tests before we can clear–

LUKE: It's okay. We just wanna have a quick chat.

[Luke and Maia go into Jace's room. The bed is empty.]

LUKE: [to Maia] Look around. He's gotta be here somewhere.

[Luke and Maia split up. Maia walks past a couple of doctors. After she's gone, one of them turns around. It's Jace in a doctor's coat. Jace is making his way towards the exit.]

NURSE: Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?

**"God damn it" said Jace annoyed.**

[Maia turns around and spots Jace.]

NURSE: Look, I'm sorry about your brother, but I already told–

JACE: You don't understand. I gotta get out of here right now.

NURSE: You're not going anywhere. [Maia's bones crack.] 

**"Oh no" said Maia.**

NURSE: With the amount of blood you've lost, you're lucky to be alive. [Maia starts transforming into a wolf.] If you'd gotten to us a few hours later, you'd be... [the nurse hears the growling behind her] What the hell is that sound? [The nurse turns around.] Oh, my God.

[Maia is now full wolf. Jace steps in front of the nurse.]

JACE: Let the mundane go. [The nurse runs away.] You have every reason to want me dead, but if you just let me explain, I–

[The wolf comes for Jace. Jace runs away. He goes into the stairwell and runs up. The door on the next floor won't open. The wolf comes closer. Just then, someone opens the door for Jace and pulls him out of the stairwell. It's Jocelyn.]

**Everyone looked surprised.**

JOCELYN: Jonathan.

[Jocelyn draws a rune on the door of the stairwell so the wolf can't get out.]

[HOSPITAL ROOF, OUTSIDE]

[Jocelyn and Jace stop running for a second.]

JACE: How'd you find me?

JOCELYN: I followed the wolves. Alec needs you. I'm here to help.

**Jace laughed "And she thinks I want her help"**

JACE: Like you did last time when you shot an arrow at my head? I love those maternal instincts, but I think I'll pass.

**Fred and Ginny exchanged identical smirks.**

JOCELYN: Jonathan...

**"Jace" snapped Jace.**

JACE: It's Jace.

JOCELYN: I'm so sorry. What your father did to you, the choices I had to make...

**"Choices" scoffed Molly "Killing your child should never be an option. No matter what"**

JACE: Yeah, well, I guess we both drew the short straw. Life lesson, don't fall in love with the devil, right?

JOCELYN: [nods] And you've suffered the most. I can't change what happened. Just let me help you get back to Alec.

JACE: And back to the Clave, who wants me dead?

JOCELYN: The Clave can be reasoned with. The wolves can't. Just let me do this one thing for my son.

**"I don't need her" said Jace annoyed.**

[Jocelyn wants to stroke his cheek, but Jace grabs her wrist.]

JACE: You know, I made it this far on my own. I think I'll keep it that way.

[Jace runs away and jumps off the building. He grunts, but stands up and walks away.]

**Alec looks at Jace worried.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S BEDROOM]

[Izzy and Laina are sitting on either side of Alec. Aldertree comes in.]

ALDERTREE: Still no improvement?

ADELAINE: Happy now?

[Aldertree shakes his head.]

ALDERTREE: Not at all. Alec's one of our best. It'd be a shame to lose him.

**"Asshole" said Alec. Everyone looks at him in surprise.**

[Izzy stands up.]

ISABELLE: We're not gonna lose him.

ALDERTREE: So confident. Almost too confident.

[Aldertree walks past Izzy and uses his stele on Alec. The glamour goes down to reveal an unconscious Raj.]

ALDERTREE: Well, that's unfortunate.

ADELAINE: [standing up] When are you gonna realize that Jace is on our side?

ALDERTREE: Our side doesn't murder werewolves. [Izzy and Laina are a bit surprised.] Oh. So he didn't mention that little transgression.

**"I didn't murder her" said Jace annoyed.**

ADELAINE: I'm sure there's an explanation.

ALDERTREE: Not according to Lucian Graymark's pack. I was hoping to protect Jace by bringing him here, but clearly you've made other plans. So now it looks like the pack will get their pound of flesh after all.

**"God" said Laina.**

[Aldertree is about to walk out.]

ISABELLE: How far is Luke's pack from closing in on Jace?

ALDERTREE: [chuckles] Why should I tell you two anything?

ADELAINE: Because we know where Jace is. He's at Magnus' loft in Brooklyn.

ALDERTREE: Well, then the wolves are close. Getting to him before they do could prove difficult.

ISABELLE: Not if you give me access to a Portal. We'll save Jace and We'll save Alec.

ALDERTREE: All right. But afterwards, you turn Jace over to me. Do we have a deal?

[Laina and Izzy exchange a look]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec is laying on the couch, eyes closed. Magnus is sitting next to him.]

MAGNUS: Come back. Come back. Please come back. I'm all out of answers. I've tried everything. Except...

[Magnus leans forward and kisses Alec. Nothing happens.]

**Alec turns to Magnus and gives him a peck on the forehead.**

[FLASHBACK, THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Teen Izzy uses her whip to extinguish a burning candle. Teen Laina and Teen Leah are sparing. Alec comes in.]

**Alec eyes widened, he did not want everybody to see this, Izzy and Laina sensing this grabbed both of his hands.**

TEEN ADELAINE: Why aren't you getting ready?

TEEN ALEC: This is a mistake. I'm not going through with it.

**Jace looked at Alec, offended.**

TEEN LEAH: That's hysterical. No seriously, it's hilarious.[She sighs] Whatever happened between you two, why don't you just kiss and make up?

**Ginny snorted, she liked Leah.**

TEEN ALEC: This just doesn't feel right.

**"It's was just because - " said Alec.**

**Jace nodded understanding what Alec was talking about.**

TEEN ISABELLE: You're not making any sense. All you've been talking about since Jace arrived was becoming parabatai. And now you're actually doing it.

TEEN ALEC: Well, I thought if anyone would understand, it would be you. You don't have one.

**"Because I don't want one" said Izzy.**

TEEN ISABELLE: I've never wanted one. But you and Jace click, just like Laina and Leah. Everything knows you guys are better fighters together than you are apart.

TEEN ALEC: Super helpful, Izzy. Thanks.

[Teen Alec walks away.]

TEEN ADELAINE: All these years of training and you're just gonna call it off? Are you nuts? I mean, the only time that actually happens is when somebody falls in love with...

**Everyone who did not understand what was feeling wrong for Alec, now understood.**

[Teen Alec turns around.]

TEEN ISABELLE & Leah: Oh.

TEEN ALEC: Don't say another word.

TEEN ADELAINE: I get it.

TEEN ALEC: No, you don't.

TEEN ADELAINE: Okay, maybe I don't. I know you're obnoxious and stubborn...

**Rose looked at the screen confused.**

TEEN ALEC: I hope you're going somewhere with this.

TEEN LEAH: But you're also loyal and honest and a big old softie when you stop worrying about what people are thinking about you. 

**Molly smiled.**

TEEN ISABELLE: One day, somebody is gonna love you, heart and soul. 

**Magnus squeezed Alec's hand.**

TEEN ADELAINE: But if you walk away from Jace, you might never find another parabatai. Is that really a risk you're willing to take?

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, PRESENT]

[Shot of Magnus sitting by Alec's side.]

[STREETS]

[Clary and Simon walk around a corner and see Elaine sitting in a cafe taking a sip out of a cup.]

**Simon sighed in relief.**

SIMON: Clary, you did it. Thank you. [Clary gives the necklace back.] Oh, um... I think this is a solo mission. A good friend of mine convinced me I should tell her the truth.

CLARY: Well, she sounds like a very smart friend.

SIMON: Who said it was a she?

**Everyone grinned.**

[They both laugh.]

CLARY: Hey, you got this.

[Clary gives Simon a kiss on the cheek. They share a moment. Then Clary's phone rings. Clary picks it up. Simon looks at his mom inside.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy is on the phone with Clary.]

ISABELLE: Clary, Luke's pack wants Jace dead. They think he killed one of their own.

[Cut to Clary.]

CLARY: Wait, what? No, no, no. They have it all wrong. Valentine killed her.

**"they obviously don't know that" snapped Laina.**

[Cut to Izzy.]

ISABELLE: Well, nobody told them that. They're closing in on him, so me and Laina had to make a deal with Aldertree. He has a warlock creating a Portal now, but even then, I don't know if I can get to Jace before the pack does.

CLARY: Maybe I can.

[CAFE]

[Simon approaches his mother.]

SIMON: Mom.

[Elaine turns around, sees him and stands up.]

ELAINE: Simon? Oh, thank God!

[They hug.]

ELAINE: Oh, I thought something terrible had happened. I have been looking everywhere for you.

SIMON: I'm so sorry. There's something I need to tell you about where I've been and who I am.

ELAINE: It's all right. I know.

**"What" said Simon.**

SIMON: You do?

ELAINE: What, did you think I wasn't going to find out?

SIMON: I mean...

ELAINE: Oh, monkey, you should have told me. I've been so worried. If your band manager hadn't found me and told me everything that's been going on I don't know what I would've done.

**Everyone looked confused.**

SIMON: My band manager?

ELAINE: Yeah.

[They look in the direction of the bar. Raphael comes up to them, cup in hand.

RAPHAEL: Hello, Simon.

SIMON: You told my mom?

RAPHAEL: Of course I did. I can't believe you didn't tell her we were out on tour.

SIMON: ...Right. I'm sorry, Mom. My phone died, [looking at Raphael] among other things.

ELAINE: Well, Raphael was so kind to keep me company until we found you.

RAPHAEL: You know, Simon, you should take better care of your mother. It's far too late for anyone to be wandering the streets alone. I know you'd feel horrible if anything were to happen to her.

ELAINE: [to Raphael] Oh, you're sweet, but you don't have to worry about me. [to Simon while stroking his cheek] Oh, sweetie, you're so pale and... cold. Let me get you a hot drink. I'll be right back.

SIMON: Thanks, mom. [Elaine goes to the bar.] [to Raphael] What the hell?

RAPHAEL: You should be looking for Camille, not your mother.

**"He is threatening my family" said Simon angrily.**

SIMON: You're threatening my family.

RAPHAEL: And you're threatening mine. The longer Camille is free, the more people she kills. My people. Don't make me stoop to Camille's level. [Elaine's back.] Well, now that Simon's back, I think it's time I get going.

ELAINE: Really? Oh, I wish there was something I could do to thank you for everything. You know what? Why don't you join us at our house for dinner? We can talk about Simon's music career and his accounting career.

SIMON: Mom, he can't. He's extremely busy.

ELAINE: Honey, any friend of yours is a friend of ours. [to Raphael] You are welcome at my house anytime.

[Simon realizes Raphael has been invited in.]

RAPHAEL: To your home?

ELAINE: Hmm-hm.

RAPHAEL: Well, that's a lovely invitation. [to Simon] I'll see you soon, Simon.

**"He wouldn't actually hurt your family" said magnus to a nervous Simon " He is just trying to scare you"**

[Raphael walks away.]

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

ELAINE: I'm so happy you're here... at home.

SIMON: Mom, this... this can't happen again.

[There's a silence.]

ELAINE: Your, um... Your band manager seems... nice.

SIMON: He's not. Trust me, he sucks. But I told him to put the tour on hold. From now on, I'm only doing local gigs.

ELAINE: So does that mean you're moving home?

SIMON: I want to, yeah. But I just need to, you know... get my stuff together.

ELAINE: You promise?

SIMON: I promise.

[They hug.]

**Simon has a sad smile on his**

ELAINE: God, I love you, monkey.

SIMON: I love you, too, mom.

ELAINE: Night, sweetie.

[JADE WOLF]

[Clary is following Luke inside.]

CLARY: You have to call off the pack. You're the alpha. They'll listen to you.

**"It doesn't work like that" said Luke sighing "Blood for Blood is what the pack operates by"**

LUKE: It's not that easy. The pack operates by code, blood for blood.

CLARY: But it's not Jace's fault. He was tricked into kidnapping Gretel. It was Valentine who killed her.

LUKE: Believe me, I know his manipulations better than anybody, but that doesn't mean...

[Alaric comes out of the kitchen.]

ALARIC: Luke.

LUKE: [to Clary] Give me a sec.

CLARY: Please...

ALARIC: Maia's caught up to Jace. He's on Front Street heading towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

LUKE: That's near Magnus' loft.

ALARIC: Yeah, not near enough. Sounds like she's moving in for the kill. What do you wanna do?

**"I am so sorry" said Maia.**

**"It is okay" said Jace "You said I was pretty so all is forgiven"**

**Maia rolled her eyes.**

[Luke looks back at Clary.]

[FRONT STREET]

[Jace turns a corner and comes eye to eye with two wolves. Maia, in human form, is standing in front of them.]

MAIA: End of the line.

JACE: So close. [Another wolf blocks the street from behind him.] And yet, so far.

MAIA: Gretel was our pack member. And she was my friend. You need to pay for what you did to her.

JACE: I didn't kill her. Valentine used me, just like he's using you right now. Us fighting with each other is only giving him what he wants.

MAIA: Really? Give me one good reason why I should believe you.

JACE: Because I know what it's like to lose someone you love. My brother is counting on me. Just... You can kill me, just please let me get to him first.

**Laina has tears welling up in her eyes. So do Ginny, Hermione, Rose, Magnus, Alec, Clary and Izzy**

[Maia hesitates.]

MAIA: Well, I wish I could, but, uh... it's them [nods to the wolves] you'll have to convince.

CLARY: Stop!

[Clary and Luke run in.]

LUKE: [to the wolves] Stand down!

MAIA: Keep out of this, Luke.

CLARY: Jace didn't kill Gretel. It was Valentine. I'm telling you the truth. I swear!

[One of the wolves next to Maia comes for Jace. Just before the wolf attacks, he is hit and being choked by Izzy's whip. Izzy and Laina have just come out of a Portal.]

**Everyone sighs in relief.**

ISABELLE: Stay. Good doggy. 

**Fred snorted.**

ADELAINE: By the order of the Clave, Jace Wayland is coming with us!

LUKE: Maia! [His eyes are glowing green.] I said stand down.

[Eventually, Maia and the wolves bow down.]

JACE: Thanks, Iz ,Laina. I owe you one.

ADELAINE: Don't thank us yet.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Izzy, Laina and Magnus are sitting by Alec's side.]

MAGNUS: He can't last much longer.

**Everyone looks nervous.**

[Jace shows up.]

JACE: Alec.

[FLASHBACK, THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Shadowhunters have gathered for the parabatai ceremony of Jace and Alec.]

**Jace and Alec have small smiles on their faces, remembering this day.**

TEEN JACE: Where's Alec?

TEEN LEAH: Don't worry. He'll be here.

[Flash to the present. Jace goes to Alec.]

[Flash to the training room. Teen Alec comes in. Teen Jace, teen Leah, teen Laina and teen Izzy smile.]

[Flash to the present. Magnus gives Jace the stone Alec used to track Jace. Jace takes Alec's hand and puts the stone between them. The stone lights up.]

[Flash to the training room. Teen Jace and teen Alec take each other's lower arm. Blue fire surrounds them.]

**Hermione looks at the screen in awe.  
**

**"The Fiery Trial" whispered Laina.**

TEEN JACE: Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee.

**"The Parabatai oath" said Luke to everybody who did not know.**

[PRESENT]

JACE: Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee.

[FLASHBACK]

TEEN ALEC: For whither thou goest, I will go. And where thou lodgest...

[PRESENT]

[Alec makes a move. The stone falls from their hands.]

ADELAINE: What's happening?

MAGNUS: He's slipping.

**"No..." said Ron**

ISABELLE: No...

[Alec is wheezing.]

[Flash of teen Alec.]

JACE: Thy people will be my people, thy God will be my God. When thou diest, I will die. And there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me.

[Alec breathes out one last time and is gone. Jace embraces him. Clary and Magnus cry.]

**Everyone is crying.**

JACE: And more also... if aught but death part thee and me. Please don't leave me, Alec.

**Jace lets out choked sob.**

ALEC: [weakly] If aught but death part thee and me.

**Everyone looks relived.**

[Everyone is shocked but happy that Alec is alive. Jace and Alec look at each other. They hug. Suddenly, Aldertree and his people barge in.]

**"Merlins sake" said Fred.**

ALDERTREE: Jace Wayland! You are hereby sentenced to the City of Bones to await trial for the charge of high treason and aiding Valentine in a war against the Clave

ALEC: Wait, what... What the hell is going on?

JACE: It's all right, Alec. All that matters is you're back.

[Aldertree's people grab Jace and take him away.]

**Everyone looks scared.**

**"Was that the full parabatai oath" asked Hermione after a few seconds.**

**Alec nodded "Yeah."**

**"It is beautiful" she said.**

**"Next episode" said the voice.**

** _A/N_ **

** _Young Adelaine -_ **

** _Leah-_ **

**_ Liam -  _ **

_**I am publishing a different story which will have a bunch of aesthetics do with the character and the different relationships. So check that out** _


	24. Day of Wrath

[PARK]

[Clary is walking and comes upon a door. She holds her hand on a stone and a rune lights up. The door opens, wind and light spread out.]

**"Where is she going?" asked Remus.**

**"That's an entrance to the City of Bones" said Laina.**

[ Clary goes in and the door closes behind her. The area is light up by torches. Clary goes down to the tombs. She finds a statue of an angel with a blade. A Silent Brother, Enoch, comes up behind her.]

ENOCH: What is your business here, Shadowhunter?

CLARY: I need to see Jace Wayland.

[Enoch brings Clary to the cells.]

PRISONER: [reaching with his hand through the bars] Get me out of here! Please...

**Jace paled, was he going to be like that.**

ENOCH: Pay no heed to their desperation. They all deserve to be here. Infractions against the Clave do not go unpunished.

**Everyone looked weary.**

[They stop in front of another cell.]

CLARY: Jace.

JACE: You shouldn't have come here. Take her out.

CLARY: No. I'm not going anywhere, unless I know you're gonna be okay.

JACE: [coming up to the bars] Is Alec safe? Is he all right?

**"You're in the City of Bones and you're worried about me" scoffed Alec.**

CLARY: He's fine. Jace, I feel terrible. You're here because of me. If I hadn't fallen under Dot's spell–

**"It is not your fault Clary" said Jace "The Law is hard but it is the law, I have to pay for my actions"**

JACE: You're not what put me here, Clary. I have to pay for my actions.

**"You think the same" said Ginny trying to lighten up the mood, Jace gave her a grateful smile.**

CLARY: Not by yourself. What can I do to help? Please, tell me. I will do anything.

[Jace pulls his hand away from Clary's.]

JACE: You can stay away from me.

**Clary looked hurt.**

CLARY: What?

JACE: No matter what happens, never come near me again.

CLARY: Jace, what are you talking about? You're my family.

**Jace scoffed and shook his head.**

JACE: I am Valentine's weapon. You think he's just gonna let me go? He knows that you... You're my weakness. If I ever get out of here, he'll come after you again.

CLARY: Let him. I'm not afraid. We'll fight him off together.

JACE: There is no together for you and me, Clary. There never can be.

**Clary looked down, hurt.**

CLARY: Jace...

JACE: We're done here.

CLARY: [Enoch takes her away.] No. Jace, please, don't do this. Jace!

JACE: Bye, Clary.

CLARY: No, Jace. No! Jace!

[Jace disappears into the shadows of the cell again.]

**Everyone looks shocked.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec and Magnus are walking through the ops center.]

ALEC: How'd it go with Aldertree?

MAGNUS: Well, the man didn't disappoint. In his own charming, inimitable way, he informed me that I will indeed be punished, but the form of punishment is yet to be decided.

**Alec rolled his eyes "you were trying to save my life" he said annoyed.**

[They stop walking.]

ALEC: All for trying to save my life. Jace may have been the one who pulled me out, but I did feel you there. And it did make a difference. So... thank you.

**Magnus squeezed Alecs hand.**

MAGNUS: Thank you for not dying on me. [They both smile.] How is Jace?

ALEC: He won't be gone long. Once his hand touches the Soul-Sword, the truth will come out, and prove that he's never been on Valentine's side. [Shadowhunters walk past them.] Look, um, I know that with everything that's been going on, I... We haven't had a chance to...

MAGNUS: Go on that first date we never had?

**Fred snorted.**

ALEC: Right, yes.

MAGNUS: I know a place in SoHo that has the best lamb kebab this side of Marrakesh. Or we can Portal to Marrakesh. You hungry?

ALEC: Starving.

[They smile.]

**Izzy smiles, Magnus was really good for her brother.**

RAJ: Hey, Alec. [Alec turns around.] Demon briefing in the ops center. All hands on deck.

**"Great" said Alec sighed.**

MAGNUS: My dear Raj, you look well. [Raj walks away.]

**"Nice" said Fred.**

**Everyone laughed.**

MAGNUS: [to Alec] Rain check?

ALEC: Yes, yeah. Is that okay?

MAGNUS: You go battle your demons. [Alec walks away.] I'll go battle mine.

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLWAY]

[Jocelyn spots Clary walking through the halls on her way to the briefing.]

**Clary sighs.**

JOCELYN: Oh, Clary. I've been looking all over for you. I heard you went to see Jace. Is he alright?

**"He is in the goddamn City of Bones, of course he is doing great" snapped Laina.**

CLARY: He's locked up in the City of Bones. How do you think he's doing? Look, we're late for this briefing, so can we just...

JOCELYN: Clary, wait. There's something I have to tell you. [Clary turns to Jocelyn.] The Clave is reassigning me to Idris.

CLARY: What? Why?

JOCELYN: I'm Valentine's ex-wife. I hid the Cup for 18 years. They're... testing my loyalty.

**"Wait" said Alec annoyed "Hodge gets banished to New York forbidden to ever leave the Institute, forbidden to ever return to Idris and Jocelyn Fairchild gets this. I mean she literally hid the Mortal Cup from the Clave and she is Aventines ex-wife"**

**"Hey, my mum is not on Valentine's side" said Clary angrily "And Hodge was punished for his actions"**

**"At least he was punished" said Laina angrily "Your mum was just as responsible for many of the Circles actions as Hodge was. Her consequences should be more severe than a test of loyalty. I mean to be fair it is not really a punishment, being banished to Idris. "**

**"Jocelyn is a Fairchild" said Luke "Her family name still holds a bit of respect with the Clave. I mean the reason your parents got such a lax punishment was probably because of how much the Lightwood name means"**

CLARY: But the Clave has to know that you're not on Valentine's side. Just tell them you'll prove your loyalty here.

JOCELYN: I wish it were up to me. So it's either I go to Idris, or I run. And... I've done enough running.

**Luke smiled.**

CLARY: But I just got you back.

JOCELYN: I know. That's why I want you to come with me.

**Clary's eyes widened.**

CLARY: Move to Idris?

JOCELYN: I know it's a big change, but I could finally show you where you come from. And we'd have a fresh start, together.

[Izzy and Laina rushes towards them.]

ISABELLE: Demon attack downtown. 

ADELAINE: One mundane dead.

**Laina clenched her teeth**

[Alec is there too.]

ALEC: And we don't have Jace, so, you're with us.

**Everyone looked surprised.**

CLARY: Wait. You want me on your team?

ALEC: It's not my first choice, but we're a man down, and everyone else is on patrol. Gear up.

[STREETS]

[A police car stops by by Luke with the window open.]

COP: We got a 10-54. I don't see a dead body, though.

LUKE: Nothing to see. It's a false alarm. Some dumbass kids pulling a prank.

COP: Alright, you have a good night, huh?

LUKE: You, too.

[The police car drives away. Luke approaches the crime scene: he walks through a glamour and we see Izzy and Laina sitting next to the body.]

ADELAINE: Well, this is one nasty demon. Punched the hole right through his chest.

**"Ooo" said Ron "Can demons do that?"**

**"Yep" said Jace popping the p.**

**Laina rolled her eyes at her brother.**

LUKE: With that kind of strength, I doubt it's done yet.

ALEC: Nothing in the immediate area.

ISABELLE: We're taking the body back to the Institute.I'll run some tests to see what kind of demon we're dealing with.

ALEC: Clary, Addie and I will widen the perimeter. Hey, Fray! We got a demon to hunt. Come on.

**"This will end great" whispered Rose to Fred**

[Clary rushes to Alec and Laina and they're going around the area.]

ALEC: Most important thing: don't slow me and Addie down. You slow us down, you get all three killed.

**Fred laughed.**

CLARY: Sounds reasonable.

[Laina and Alec stop for a second. Laina draws a rune on Clary's hand.]

CLARY: What's this for?

**"Lets you see the demons heat signature" said Izzy.**

ADELAINE: Let's you see the demon's heat signature.

**A few people grinned.**

CLARY: Whoa.

**Everyone gasped.**

**"That's so cool" said Harry.**

ALEC: First time can be sensory overload. The trick is to focus. 

ADELAINE: You need to try to filter out everything unimportant, hone in on the heat signature.

CLARY: Yeah, I'm honing. I'm just not seeing anything.

ALEC: Patience.

CLARY: Easy for you to say. [They continue walking.] For someone who hasn't been training her whole life, this stuff is impossible.

ALEC: Impossible just means try again.

**"Alec's personal motto" said Jace teasingly.**

**"Well it worked didn't it" said Laina proudly "Alec is one of the best damn archers the Shadow World has ever seen"**

**Alec flushed from the compliment.**

ADELAINE: Not that you have to worry about all that. You'll be out of the field soon enough. [Clary looks at Laina.] You're going to Idris.

**"That was fast" said Hermione surprised.**

**"Shadowhunters love gossip" said Izzy.**

**"That they do"Magnus said grinning.**

CLARY: Wow, news travels fast. But I haven't decided yet, so don't get too excited about throwing me a going away party.

**Everyone laughed**

ALEC: Honestly, I think you'll like Idris. 

ADELAINE: He is right, Alicante beautiful.

**"Wait what is the difference between Idris and Alicante" asked Rose.**

**"Idris is the country" said Alec "And Alicante is the capital city and the only city in Idris"**

CLARY: Yeah? I bet that it'd be pretty amazing to get me out of your hair, huh?

ALEC: Neither of us said that. You did.

**Everyone grinned.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE'S OFFICE, BALCONY]

[Aldertree is overlooking the city. Two guards bring Raphael in.]

**Magnus looked worried.**

ALDERTREE: Mr. Santiago, thank you for coming in

**"Not that he had much of a choice" said Arthur.**

RAPHAEL: Not like I had much of a choice.

**A few people grinned.**

[Aldertree nods and the guards leave.]

ALDERTREE: Believe me, I was hoping to resolve our little vampire den dilemma without dragging you in here. But last night, one of my team raided another one in Ocean Hill. Fourteen mundanes drained. Three of them children.

**Everyone sighed.**

**"Thats awful" said Molly.**

RAPHAEL: [sighs] Camille at work. She's always had a thing for kids. It has nothing to do with my clan.

ALDERTREE: Unfortunately, we've reached the limit on kicking the can down the road. If you want to prove your innocence, deliver miss Belcourt to the Clave.

RAPHAEL: You think I haven't been trying?

ALDERTREE: I want to believe you, Mr. Santiago, but sadly... I'm not sure I do. [They go inside.] Based on your long list of missteps over the past seven decades, it seems you have a hard time controlling your urges.

**Magnus rolled his eyes**

RAPHAEL: All unfortunate misunderstandings. But I told you, I had nothing to do with those feedings. It must've been Camille.

[They sit down.]

ALDERTREE: Where is she now?

RAPHAEL: I told you, I don't know. And if I did, I'd go over there and find her myself and stop her.

ALDERTREE: [opening up a box] What a hero you are, Raphael.

[Aldertree takes a remote from the box and presses a button. Metal straps lock Raphael in his chair.]

**"What is he doing" said Luke.**

**Everyone looked alarmed.**

RAPHAEL: [hisses] What are you doing?

ALDERTREE: [standing next to him] Something new from the Clave R&D department. To convince our vampire friends to cooperate.

**Magnus eyes widened.**

[With a press on another button, a laser comes out of the ceiling.]

ALDERTREE: Concentrated UV rays. Even more intense than sunlight.

**"That awful" said Laina "That is a breach of the Accords"**

**Everyone looked disgusted.**

[The rays hit Raphael's skin and it burns him.]

**Magnus gasped "My poor boy" he said upset.**

RAPHAEL: Stop!

ALDERTREE: Where's Camille?

RAPHAEL: I told you. I don't know. You can't get away with this. Torturing Downworlders is a breach of the Accords.

ALDERTREE: We are aware of our restrictions on torture. We call this motivation.T

**"I can't believe him" said Alec angrily "He is one of those people that make Downworlders believe that all Shadowhunters are against them."**

[The laser burns Raphael's face, he screams.]

**Everyone paled.**

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Simon is hammering on a box and trying to pry it open. It's the box from Camille's house.]

**"That is not going to work" said Magnus.**

SIMON: Are you kidding? Not even a dent?

[Simon throws the box against the door. He picks it up again, but still nothing happened. His cell phone rings.]

SIMON: Hey, Mom. What's up?

[Cut to Elaine in the grocery store.]

ELAINE: Dinner tomorrow. Eight o'clock. Don't disappoint me.

SIMON: You sound just like grandma, except with more guilt. If that's even possible.

**"I don't think it is" said Simon.**

ELAINE: Your sister is coming home for the weekend, and I think it would be a good time for us all to get together. What do you feel like? Ribs or burgers?

[Cut to Simon pouring blood into a cup.]

SIMON: I'm actually kind of on a liquid diet now.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Cut to Elaine.]

ELAINE: What? One of those cleanses? That's why you look so anemic. Come on. When was the last time we had a nice family dinner?

[Cut to Simon.]

SIMON: Look, Mom, I... I really wanna come, it's just... my manager has me on this really tight deadline and I have to find this female singer for one of our gigs.

**"Well Camile is not a bad singer" said Magnus thoughtlessly.**

ELAINE: I am sure Raphael will understand.

SIMON: Yeah, well, you don't know him like I do.

ELAINE: But I know what family means to you.

SIMON: Yeah, you're right. I'll be there.

[CITY OF BONES]

[Shot of Jace. There is screaming in the background. Clary approaches his cell.]

JACE: [standing up] Clary...

CLARY: I know you said to stay away, but... sorry, I can't. I can't be away from you.

JACE: Why can't you understand? You being near me and reminding me every second of every day what I want, but I can't have.

**Jace looked down sadly.**

CLARY: We'll figure it out. Don't be afraid.

[They both come closer to the bars.]

JACE: No. Be afraid.

[Jace takes a dagger and stabs Clary in the stomach.]

**"NO" shrieked Simon.**

**Jace paled and started at the screen in shock.**

**Everyone else were to scared to react.**

[Jace wakes up. It was just a dream.]

**Everyone let out breaths of relief.**

JACE: Clary!

HODGE: [from the cell next to him] Jace? Are you okay?

**All the Lightwoods gasped.**

JACE: [sitting up] Hodge?

HODGE: Try not to sleep. The Silent Brothers use mind control to haunt you with nightmares of those you've hurt the most.

**"Thats awful" said Rose.**

**"He must never sleep" said Jace spitefully.**

JACE: You must never sleep.

**No one grinned.**

HODGE: [looking down at where his hand used to be] You were right to take my hand, Jace. I never should have given the Cup to Valentine. Maybe someday you'll forgive me.

**"Never" scoffed Laina, but her voice was laced with more pain than anger.**

JACE: I don't believe in forgiveness, Hodge. I just stand by my actions, good or bad, and I accept the consequences.

**"That's a interesting philosophy" said Remus to Jace.**

**Jace looked at him confused.**

**"And a brutal one" thought Remus**

HODGE: Unmerciful to the bone. That's what's always made you the best. But this place... it'll bleed every ounce of defiance out of you.

**"I won't bend" said Jace.**

JACE: I'm nothing like you. They want me to bend, they can die trying.

HODGE: Wait until your trial. After what they do to you, you will be like me.

**Everyone looked nervous.**

[STREETS]

[Alec, Laina and Clary are still widening the perimeter. Clary holds up.]

CLARY: Alec, Laina ...

[They see the demon's heat signature. There's blood on the ground. Clary, Laina and Alec take out their blades. Behind a dumpster, they find a girl that's shaking.]

**"Classic possession hangover" whispered Alec.**

GIRL: What happened? Who are you?

CLARY: It's okay. We're here to help.

ALEC: It's a classic possession hangover. Once the demon leaves the body, they have no memory of what they did.

**Everyone looked at the girl on the screen with sympathy.**

[The girl looks at the blood on her hands.]

GIRL: Is this blood?

**"Poor girl" said Molly.**

ADELAINE: Just try to keep calm, okay.

CLARY: Hey, don't look at your hand, okay? Just look at me.

[Clary kneels down next to the girl.]

GIRL: I don't understand. What's going on?

CLARY: I know nothing makes sense right now. But I'm going to help you. I promise. Okay?

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

LUKE: As if you haven't been through enough, now the Clave wants to rip your family apart? I'm talking to Aldertree.

**"That decision is above his station" said Alec "The order would have come from the council"**

JOCELYN: It's not his call. The transfer orders came from the Council.

**Alec scowled, he did not like that he had said a similar thing to Jocelyn Fairchild. She might have tried to help Jace but she also tried to kill his parabatai.**

LUKE: Then I'm going with you.

JOCELYN: Absolutely not. For 18 years, you've put Clary and me first. This is my cross to bear.

[Jocelyn walks away, but Luke takes her arm.]

LUKE: No. That's not how this works. When Valentine took you, I promised myself it was the last time I'd ever be without you.

JOCELYN: But you hate Idris. And what about your life here? Your work. The pack...

LUKE: It'll be hard to leave behind. But I'm a stubborn man... and I know what I want.

[Jocelyn and Luke kiss.]

**Hermione, Izzy, Ginny and Rose cooed. Fred rolled his eyes at Rose and she nudged his shoulder playfully.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[The doorbell rings.]

MAGNUS: Coming!

[Magnus opens the door and sees a battered Raphael with marks all over his face.]

**Everyone gasped, instantly soebering up.**

MAGNUS: Oh, Raphael.

RAPHAEL: I didn't know where else to go.

[He falls, Magnus catches him and holds him up.]

MAGNUS: Oh, my poor boy. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm going to take care of you. Come on.

[Magnus takes Raphael inside.]

**"That man.." seethed Magnus.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy and Lydia are taking the gurney with the dead body inside.]

LYDIA: Take him down to the morgue. And call as soon as you identify what kind of demon we're looking for. Until Victor comes back from the trial, I'm running point on this one.

**"Is she talking about my trial" said Jace weakly.**

**"Probably" said Laian through gritted teeth.**

[Izzy pushes the button for the elevator holds up Lydia who is about to walk away.]

ISABELLE: Lydia... Have you heard anything about Jace?

LYDIA: I know you're worried, but I'm still waiting, just like you.

ISABELLE: Except I'm the one who put him there. If I didn't make that deal with Aldertree–

**"You saved Alec and me by making that deal" said Jace firmly.**

LYDIA: Jace would've been torn apart by wolves, and Alec would be dead. You and Adelaine did what you guys had to do.

**"You see" said Jace to Izzy and Laina.**

[Raj points to the guy on the gurney.]

RAJ: Wow, that guy's heart is obliterated. And I thought I was having a rough weekend.

**"He needs to show some respect to the dead" said Laina annoyed.**

LYDIA: Hey, show some respect for the dead.

RAJ: I'm just saying, I've been in his shoes before. Except my demon's name was Kathy.

**Maia rolled her eyes.**

LYDIA: You know, you might wanna cut back on the smartass after getting manhandled by a warlock. [to Izzy] Let me know if you find anything.

[Lydia walks away.]

RAJ: Wow, who died and made her queen? 

**"Ass" mumbled Ginny. Low enough that Molly couldn't hear. Harry who was in hearing distance chuckled.**

ISABELLE: You keep shooting your mouth off, you're gonna end up like that corpse.

**Everyone chuckled**

[A cloud of black smoke leaves the corpse and goes into a pipe.]

**"Angel" said Laina "Its in the Institute"**

**"Bu the wards " said Clary.**

**"It must have some sort of clockling ability" said Alec running his hands through his hair.**

**Everyone looked concerned.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is fixing up Raphael's face with his magic.]

MAGNUS: Aldertree knows how I took you in. How you're like a son to me. That's why he did this.

**"I am going to kill that man" said Magnus his hands sparking up.**

**Alec quickly calmed him down.**

RAPHAEL: He was looking for Camille.

**"And punishing Magnus at the same time" said Arthur.**

MAGNUS: And punishing me at the same time.

**No one grinned.**

RAPHAEL: So, can you help me deliver Camille to the Clave?

[Magnus stops his magic.]

MAGNUS: Raphael...

RAPHAEL: I know it's a lot to ask. Which is why I haven't until now. Aldertree gave me 12 hours to deliver her, or he'll burn me alive along with my entire clan.

**"I hate that man" said Hermione glaring at the screen.**

[There's knocking on the door.]

SIMON: Magnus, you there? It's me.

[Magnus uses his magic to open the door. Simon goes in.]

SIMON: Okay, time to put your money where your mouth is about helping me find Camille, 'cause Raph– [Raphael turns up. ] Man, you are everywhere!

**Fred snorted. Rose gave him a warning look, he looked apologetic.**

RAPHAEL: Aldertree did this to me because of you.

**Simon looed upset.**

SIMON: Yeah, well, you look like crap. Bring it on, Scarface!

[Simon pushes Raphael.]

**"Really" said Laina annoyed, but it was half-hearted.**

MAGNUS: [coming between them] Hey, hey, hey, boys. Relax. Let's talk this out like civil Downworlders. Anyone for a martini? I'm having a double.

[Magnus walks to the bar.]

SIMON: You threatened my mother.

RAPHAEL: And if you'd even lifted half a finger to find Camille–

SIMON: Lifted half a finger? I Portaled to freakin' India and had to face off with a cobra! [pulling out the box] And all I got was this stupid box of hers!

[Raphael takes the box from Simon's hand.]

RAPHAEL: This stupid box is sacred. You know why? It contains Camille's grave dirt.

**"What" said Magnus.**

**Everyone who knew what the dirt could do looked surprised.**

[Magnus looks up from stirring his martini.]

MAGNUS: Grave dirt? I thought maybe diamonds, or that gold ring she stole from Cleopatra's tomb.

SIMON: So we're excited about a box of dirt. Anyone wanna clue me in?

RAPHAEL: You have a vampire's grave dirt, you can use it to summon them.

**"But you can't open it" said Harry bummed out.**

SIMON: Great. Except, not that it means anything, but that thing's harder to open than the Lost Ark.

[Raphael has grabbed a knife and makes a cut in Simon's hand.]

SIMON: Ouch! What the hell?

RAPHAEL: To open the box, you need Camille's blood. And since she's your sire...

**"I can open it" said Simon triumphantly.**

[Raphael holds Simon's hand above the box and blood drips on it. The box opens.]

**Everyone looks victorious.**

SIMON: Okay. Now what?

[THE INSTITUTE]

[The alarm blares. Clary runs into the training room with Alec, Laina and Izzy. She finds Welkie dead.]

**"Welkie" said Izzy upset**

ADELAINE: By the Angel, Welkie!

[Another guy is sitting against the wall, shocked.]

**"Classic possession hangover" said Izzy, tears welling up in her eyes.**

GUY: What happened?

CLARY: [to Alec and Laina] Classic possession hangover.

LYDIA: Hole punched right through his chest.

ISABELLE: Just like our mundane in the morgue.

[Alec kneels down by the victim.]

ALEC: The demon's in the Institute.

[OPS CENTER]

LYDIA: Activate emergency surveillance. Victor's unreachable. I've ordered the Institute be put on quarantine until we kill this thing.

[Everyone gets their weapons.]

CLARY: But I don't get it. How did the demon get past the wards?

ISABELLE: Same way it got in without setting off this. [holds her necklace] It must have some advanced cloaking ability. It hid in that dead body and let us do the rest.

**Ron let out a low whistle.**

CLARY: I didn't know demons could do that.

**"They couldn't" said Luke.**

ADELAINE: Until now, they couldn't. This new form of possession, cloaking ability, targeting the Institute, it's...

**"Valentine" said Luke.**

CLARY: Valentine. His experiments. My mom told me how he was determined to create a super-being that could defeat the Clave. It's what he tried to do with Jace.

ISABELLE: Both victims had damage to the prefrontal cortex. The demon must be feeding on negative emotions. Anger, hate, rage. Causing the host to violently act on those urges.

**"Great" said Sirius.**

ALEC: So we continue to scan for venom and heat signatures. Try and narrow down the host before it strikes again.

[Lydia pulls up a hologram of the Institute.]

LYDIA: Alec, you check the living quarters. [to Izzy, Laina and Clary] You three take the utility tunnels.

RAJ: I'll stay with you.

LYDIA: Day just keeps getting better.

**A few people had weak grins on their faces.**

[TUNNELS]

[A liquid drops from a grate above Clary, Laina and Izzy.]

**"Ichor" said Laina, scrunching up her face.**

CLARY: [to Laina] Is that demon ichor?

ADELAINE: Yeah.

ISABELLE: It must've come through here after the kill upstairs. So Idris, huh? I thought you were a New York City girl, tried-and-true.

CLARY: Wow, does the Institute have, like, a Twitter feed?

[They explore the tunnels further.]

ISABELLE: You live in this place long enough, you know everything act that Shadowhunters love gossip.

ADELAINE: That and the fact that Shadowhunters love gossip.

**Everyone grinned.**

CLARY: Actually, I'm still trying to figure it all out. Is there a rune for letting you be in two places at once?

ADELAINE & ISABELLE: I wish. [They both smirk]

CLARY: My mom really wants me to go with her. And we went through so much to get her back, but I just... I don't know.

ISABELLE: At least you have a mom who wants to be with you. Who thinks you're smart and wonderful–

**Everyone looked at the Lightwood siblings sadly.**

CLARY: Yeah, who erased my memories and lied to me about having a brother.

**"At least she is trying to make up with you" said Laina "Your lucky"**

ISABELLE: I'm not saying she hasn't done some pretty screwed up things. But all moms do. 

ADELAINE:So maybe you should be glad you have one who wants to try and make things right.

CLARY: Wait. You think I should go?

ISABELLE: Of course not. No one in Idris is gonna teach you how to fight in five-inch heels.

**Isabelle smirked.**

ADELAINE: [rolls her eyes] Come on. We've got a demon to hunt.

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLWAY]

LYDIA: If you're trying to make up for your incompetence, don't bother. I'm not in a making-up mood.

**"I love Lydia" said Adelaine.**

[The demon possesses Raj.]

**"Shit" said Ron.**

**"Language Ron" said Molly annoyed.**

RAJ: Wow. No wonder Alec ditched you for a warlock.

[Lydia takes out her blade and tries to stab Raj. She misses.]

LYDIA: You want a piece of this? Come get it!

[Demon Raj claws with his hand into Lydia's chest trying to get her heart out. Lydia punches and hits Raj a couple of times. He fixes himself. ]

**"Oh my..." trailed of Maia.**

[Then he grabs Lydia when she runs forward and breaks her arm.]

**"Lydia" said Alec weakly.**

ALEC: Lydia!

[Alec gets his bow ready. He shoots and hits Raj's leg. The demon leaves Raj's body and the cloud disappears into a hole.]

ALEC: [running to Lydia] You're okay.

[CITY OF BONES]

[Jace is being brought into another room with the Soul-Sword for his trial.]

JEREMIAH: You stand before the sword, accused of treason against the Clave, as well as the murder of two Downworlders. [Two Silent Brothers hand the Sword to Jace.] Be thee innocent or guilty, may the truth free thy soul.

ALDERTREE: Have you anything to say before we start?

JACE: Facilis descensus Averno.

**Alec looks at Jace and smiles at him.**

ALDERTREE: The descent into Hell is easy. I'm glad you believe in our sacred Clave motto.

JACE: Alec and I use it to remind each other we can't be broken.

**Everyone smiles at the parabatai.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, BALCONY]

[Simon opens the door to the balcony and looks at Magnus.]

SIMON: Cold feet? Listen, I get this can't be easy, considering you and Camille used to, you know... [Magnus stands up and overlooks the city.] But, if you're feeling guilty about handing her over to the Clave, I can show you phone shots of the den she created, 'cause it's, it's messed up. Plus she, she killed me, too. So there's that.

**"She is not pure evil" thought Magnus sadly**

MAGNUS: I admit she's gotten more reckless over the last 200 years. And I can't defend anything she's done... but she isn't pure evil.

SIMON: Not to doubt your word, but I need proof of concept on that one.

MAGNUS: Not too many people know this, but... when I was living in London, in the early 1870s, I was in a bad place. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see my way out. Then on one particular stormy night, I got as far as the ledge of the Blackfriars Bridge. And if, if it wasn't for Camille, I wouldn't be here right now. She was the only one who cared enough to stop me. She saved me.

**Everyone looked at Magnus shocked. He closed his eyes and Alec grabbed his hand. Wheter it was for his or Magnus's comfort, Magnus didn't know.**

SIMON: Wow. I always thought you were like the Energizer Bunny of warlocks.

MAGNUS: Most of the time I am. But in my moments of weakness, I have my rock just as you have yours.

SIMON: Clary.

MAGNUS: So now you see why it's not so simple.

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S ROOM]

[Jocelyn activates her demon heat signature rune. Clary comes in.]

JOCELYN: You caught me, being a helicopter mom, making sure there are no monsters under your bed.

CLARY: Well, given what that demon just did to Lydia, I don't blame you. I just saw her in the infirmary.

JOCELYN: How is she?

CLARY: She's hurt pretty badly, but she's gonna pull through.

**Everyone let out a breath of relief.**

JOCELYN: It's nice to hear something positive.

CLARY: Yeah. Mom. About Idris... There is a part of me that wants to come with you, but... I have to learn to stand on my own. And there are people here that I can't leave.

**Clary smiles.**

[Jocelyn strokes Clary's cheek.]

[CITY OF BONES]

[Aldertree is questioning Jace while Jace holds the Soul-Sword.]

ALDERTREE: Did you kill the werewolf Gretel Monroe?

JACE: No.

ALDERTREE: But you captured her for your father, Valentine Morgenstern, after being encouraged by your spellbound sister.

JACE: I accept full responsibility for my actions.

**"Why" asked Clary weakly.**

**"The Law is hard but it is the law" said Jace "That motto might have its flaws, but in the end I believe in it fully"**

ALDERTREE: You have a great love for your sister, don't you?

**jace growled.**

JACE: Leave Clary out of this.

ALDERTREE: Yes or no?

[The Sword lights up.]

JACE: Yes.

ALDERTREE: In fact, to my understanding, you two were involved in a romantic relationship prior to the discovery that you were siblings. Is that true?

**Clary blushed.**

[The Sword glows stronger.]

JACE: Yes.

ALDERTREE: What about now? Do you love her the way a brother loves a sister?

JACE: I've tried to fight it, but–

**Clary looked at Jace. Jace looked down disgusted with himself.**

ALDERTREE: A simple yes or no. Do you love Clary the way a brother loves his sister?

JACE: No. It's more than that.

**Clary had tears burning her eyes, she couldn't say that her feeling for Jace were fully sibling like ethier.**

ALDERTREE: I see. Do you love your father?

JACE: I love the dream of the father I wished he'd be.

ALDERTREE: The kind of father who wouldn't kill a young boy's falcon? Yes. I know more than you think about you and dear dad. To love is to destroy. Quite a harsh lesson for a six-year-old boy. Do you agree with that sentiment?

JACE: Yes.

**Everyone flinched.**

ALDERTREE: Do you feel your father's goal to kill all Downworlders is just?

JACE: Yes and no.

**Maia looked at Jace offended. Luke on the other hand, seemed to understand.**

ALDERTREE: Which one is it?

JACE: Both. My father's world view may be misguided, but I've seen the vampire dens that are thriving because of the Clave's lack of action. Your lack of action.

**Maia looked more understanding.**

ALDERTREE: Final question. Can you pledge your unconditional loyalty to the Clave?

**Jace looked worried.**

JACE: Facilis descensus Averno.

ALDERTREE: I asked you a question. Can you pledge your unconditional loyalty to the Clave?

JACE: I...

ALDERTREE: Answer!

JACE: No! No, I can't.

**Laina sighed, that was not good.**

ALDERTREE: Based on your testimony, I will recommend to the Clave a punishment of life imprisonment. May the Angel have mercy on you.

**"No" said Alec "That is completely unjust"**

[Jace is about to slice his throat with the Sword but one of the Silent Brother uses powers to get into Jace's mind and pulls the Sword away.]

**Everyone gasped.**

ALDERTREE: Thank you, Brother Jeremiah. [to Jace] There will be no martyrs here.

**Everyone looked worried.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus rushes past Simon to his desk. Simon gets up from his chair.]

SIMON: Hey, no pressure, just, you know, I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner at 8:00, so if you could...

[Magnus gives him a deadly stare.]

**"You can be really scary" said Ginny grinning, trying to lighten up the mood. Jace looked at her thankfully.**

**"Thanks sweetie" said Magnus.**

SIMON: I can wait. It's... it's fine.

RAPHAEL: So, ready to do this?

MAGNUS: Almost. [hands Raphael a piece of paper] I need you two to go to this address. My friend Catarina has some ingredients I need for extra fortification.

RAPHAEL: I thought the trap for Camille was finished.

SIMON: Yeah, I figured you'd have something to hold to Hannibal Lecter and a few of his friends.

MAGNUS: Don't underestimate Camille's strength.

SIMON: Off to Catarina.

[As soon as Raphael and Simon have left, Magnus picks up Camille's box.]

MAGNUS: My dearest Camille.

[He throws some of the ashes on the ground. Camille appears.]

**"You didn't want them there" said Alec to Magnus. Magnus nodded.**

**Everyone else looked at Magnus understandingly.**

CAMILLE: What the hell?

MAGNUS: It's only me.

CAMILLE: Magnus.

MAGNUS: I'm so sorry.

[Magnus uses his magic and a cage appears around Camille.]

CAMILLE: Magnus, let me out of here!

**Magnus closed his eyes.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is leaving a message for Simon.]

CLARY: Simon, where are you? I've tried you back four times. As soon as you get this, please call me.

[Clary turns around the corner and sees Alec almost unconscious sitting against the wall.]

**"No.. " said Alec, eyes widening.**

CLARY: Alec. Alec?

[Alec looks at the blood on his hands.]

ALEC: What did I do?

**"Classic possession hangover" Alec said weakly.**

[Clary follows the blood trail into the room. She finds her mother with her heart ripped out. Clary gasps and falls down.]

**"No" said Clary. Tears flood down her cheeks. Simon went over to her and held her.**

**"We can stop this from happening" he repeated in her hair.**

**Luke eyes turned green, Maia went over to him**

**"Luke" she said cautiously "Luke remember this hasn't happened. We can stop this"**

**His eyes went back to brown.**

**Alec dug his fingernails into his hands, drawing blood.**

**"Clary" he said voice breaking "I am so sorry"**

**She shook her heads "It is not your fault" she managed to get out through her tears.**

[Clary, Laina and Alec are watching the video tapes of the bedroom possessed Alec murdered Jocelyn in.]

**Clary burst out in to another set of tears.**

ALEC: Oh, my God. Clary, I...

[Clary holds up her hand like 'stop talking'.]

CLARY: I have a demon to kill.

[Clary walks away.]

**Everyone looked at the screen worried.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

CAMILLE: Don't tell me you're doing the Clave's bidding because of your silly infatuation with that boy toy Shadowhunter.

**Magnus glared at the screen.**

MAGNUS: Leave Alec out of this. This is between you and me.

CAMILLE: The same you and me who crashed Queen Victoria's coronation glamoured as the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge?

**No one had the heart to laugh or say anything.**

MAGNUS: Believe me, this wasn't an easy decision. But you crossed the line. I won't let Raphael suffer for your bad deeds.

CAMILLE: So this is about one little insubordinate vamp?

**Magnus internally scoffed.**

MAGNUS: You've sired hundreds of vampires. Your children. But as a warlock, I can have none. The Downworlders I take under my wing, they are my children. My family. I'm sorry, Camille. I'll do whatever it takes to protect him.

[Magnus turns his back to the cage.]

CAMILLE: The fear of loneliness... has always been your Achilles' heel.

MAGNUS: Don't.

CAMILLE: You don't do well losing those you love, do you? I'm the only one you can count on to be here for you forever. You know that. That's why you love me... and you always will. [trying to encanto Magnus] Choose... me.

**magnus shook his head.**

MAGNUS: Enjoy Idris. I hear the weather's a delight.

[Magnus creates a Portal.]

CAMILLE: How could you? I thought you loved me. Don't do this!

[Camille and her cage disappear through the Portal.]

**Magnus felt ears well up in his eyes.**

[STREETS]

[Simon is leaving a message.]

SIMON: Hey, Clary, my phone ran outta juice and your last message got cut off. Sorry, I've been tied up. Please tell me you haven't already left for Idris. I'm on my way to the Institute right now. I'll see you soon, I hope.

[Simon's phone beeps. It's a message from his mother: "Where are u? BBQ's getting cold". Simon texts back: "Will make it up. Promise."]

[CITY OF BONES]

[Jace gets up and goes to the bars of his cell when he hears screaming and the swishing of blades.]

**Everyone looked worried.**

JACE: Hodge, do you hear that? I was hoping it was another nightmare.

[A Silent Brother tumbles out of a hallway, he has been attacked.]

**Laina gasped.**

SILENT BROTHER: [to Jace] Please. Help us.

JACE: What's happening? 

HODGE:Grab his hand! The lock release on our cells can only be activated if he's alive.

[Jace holds up Jeremiah's hand to the lock. Nothing happens.]

**"He is dead" said Ginny, her face going incredibly pale.**

JACE: He's gone.

[Valentine appears out of the hallway. Jace stands up.]

**"He killed a Silent Brother" said Jace angrily**

VALENTINE: An unfortunate loss, but he gave me no choice. [examining the Soul Sword] 

**"He has the Sword" said Jace.**

VALENTINE:He wouldn't let it out of his hands. Hello, Jonathan. You see what these people do to you when I'm not around to protect you?

[Jace looks at two of Valentine's man who have captured Aldertree.]

JACE: No, I'm here 'cause you made a son with demon blood.

VALENTINE: Still so little appreciation after all I've done for you. You think it was easy, breaking in here to rescue you? It took effort. I set up a demon attack on the Institute as a diversion.

**Clary growled.**

ALDERTREE: You did what?

JACE: No, you're not here for me. You're here for the Soul Sword.

VALENTINE: Son, you have two options. Life in prison at the hands of the Clave, or you can come and fight with me and have purpose.

**"I would rather rot in Edom than go with him" said Jace angrily.**

JACE: I guess jumping off the boat wasn't clear enough.

[Jace backs away from the bars.]

VALENTINE: Then we'll do it the hard way. Take him. [The men pull Aldertree to the cell.] Thank you for your assistence. [The men hold his hand up to unlock the door.]

[Suddenly, Hodge grabs Valentine through the bars. Jace's cell door opens. Valentine swings his dagger behind him and pierces Hodge.]

**"No" shrieked Laina, Hodge might have betrayed them but that couldn't wipe away years of memorie.**

**All the Lightwood siblings and Luke looked upset. All the Lightwoods had tears in their eyes.**

JACE: Hodge!

[Aldertree pulls himself away from Valentine's men. Jace starts fighting them. He kills a bunch and wants to attack Valentine when a burst of energy throws Jace back. Dot is standing behind Valentine. She just used her magic.]

**"Dorothea" said Magnus sadly.**

[ Valentine picks up Jace's sword.]

VALENTINE: Thank you, Dorothea. At least someone here understands the meaning of the word loyalty.

[Jace walks towards Valentine. Valentine holds the Soul Sword to Jace's throat.]

**Alec paled.**

JACE: Go ahead. Kill me like you killed my falcon. Prove what kind of father you really are.

JACE: What are you waiting for? Do it.

**Everyone looked at the screen, Clary and Laina now also had tears streaming down their faces.**

VALENTINE: Take my son. Kill the other one.

[Jace fights off the man that tries to grab him. The other man tries to kill Aldertree, but he resists. A Portal opens up behind Valentine.]

ALDERTREE: Jace! Get the sword!

[Jace hesitates, either he goes after Valentine for the sword or he saves Aldertree. He goes for the latter and attacks the man trying to kill Aldertree. The Portal closes.]

**Everyone looked worried.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec, Laina and Clary go to the training room to get weapons.]

ADELAINE: Please, let me and Alec do this. You don't have to put yourself in danger. Not now.

[Izzy approaches them.]

ALEC: Izzy, we need your help! Jocelyn's–

ISABELLE: [in demonic voice] Dead because of you.

**"The demons in me" said Izzy worried.**

**Everyone looked nervous.**

[Izzy charges for Alec.]

CLARY: It's inside her.

ADELAINE: It's still Izzy. Be careful where you aim.

[Alec gets his bow ready. And Laina pulls out her knives. Izzy charges for Clary and throws her on the ground. Izzy slams the bow out of Alec hands and throws him to the ground. Izzy slams the knives put of Lains hands, Laina slams her to the ground. ]

**"Laina ..." said Izzy. Laina squeezed her hand.**

ADELAINE: Izzy, please stop! Izzy!

[Izzy pulls herself loose and throws Laina on the ground. She kneels over her.]

ISABELLE: Always the favorite daughter. I'm done living in your shadow.

**Izzy looked down sadly, and Laina looked surprised.**

ADELAINE: Izzy, if you're in there, please listen to me.

ISABELLE: [smiles] Nice try.

[Izzy gets ready to pull his heart out. Clary jumps and pierces Izzy's shoulder with a dagger. When she pulls the dagger out, the demon leaves Izzy's body. Izzy falls to the ground. The demon appears in front of Clary in the form of smoke. Alec gets up.]

CLARY: Go back to Hell where you belong.

[Clary kills the demon.]

**Clary smirked, but it was laced with pain and anger.**

ALEC: Izzy... Izzy, are you all right?

CLARY: Are you okay Izzy?

ADELAINE: Izzy! Izzy, please. Please be okay, Izzy.

ISABELLE: What happened?

[Izzy sits up and Alec and Laina hold her. Clary stands up, she and Alec make eye contact. Laina goes over Izzy's iratze with her stele. Aldertree and Jace walk into the training room.]

**Everyone gasps with relief.**

[Clary sits down. Simon rushes towards her.]

SIMON: Hey.

[Simon kneels down and hugs Clary. Aldertree walks out. Jace goes to Alec, Laina and Izzy. They help Izzy up and Alec carries her out of the room. Laina follows them. Jace glances over to Simon and Clary. Jace leaves.]

**"That was... intense" said Tonks slowly.**

**_ A/N _ **

_ **Like Tonks said, that was intense. Please comment, I would love hearing any improvements you guys have. Just as long they are constructive. :)** _


	25. Dust and Shadows

**"Before we start watching this episode" came the voice "Will you all please change into the clothes that I have placed in your rooms"**

**Everyone went into their respective rooms and got quickly changed into the white clothes that were placed in there.**

**"Its gonna be the Rite of Mourning" said Alec to Jace weakly "Isn't it."**

**"Probably" said Jace.**

**Everyone came out and sat down on their seats.**

[ROOF OF THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec is shooting arrows into fireworks on top of the roof.]

**Izzy, Jace and Laina looked at Alec sadly, he had been doing this since they were kids.**

JACE: Alec.

[Alec turns to Jace, his bow still ready.]

ALEC: Move.

**Everyone else looked at Alec sadly to, he glared at all of them.**

JACE: How long have you been up here?

ALEC: I'm glamoured. No one can see me. Move.

JACE: You can't beat yourself up.

ALEC: I'm not.

JACE: Who are you talking to? It's me. I'm your parabatai. I know exactly what you're going through. What happened with Jocelyn, that wasn't you. That was the demon.

**"It was" said Clary to Alec softly "It was the demon"**

**Alec nodded stiffly**

ALEC: Get out of the way.

JACE: [putting his hands up] Hey. Same side. Remember? [Alec lowers the bow.] Come on, man. Come back inside.

ALEC: That's the last place I wanna be.

JACE: Alec, Valentine has the Soul-Sword. He slaughtered the Silent Brothers. We need our best soldiers–

ALEC: Stop pretending this never happened! I couldn't save you from Valentine. I couldn't save you from the City of Bones. I... She's Clary's mother. Your mother.

**Everyone sighed.**

[Alec activates a rune on his hand.]

JACE: Nobody blames you.

ALEC: They should.

[With a leap, he jumps off the roof. Jace runs to the edge. Alec lands on his feet and runs off.]

**"Alec" said Laina softly.**

**Alec shook his head at her.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Simon and Clary are sitting by a candle. Simon is speaking Hebrew.]

SIMON: Amen.

CLARY: I don't know what to say.

SIMON: My Hebrew that bad?

CLARY: I just wish I could get ahold of Luke. Whenever he goes out of town, he always tells me. I'm worried.

**"I'll be fine kid" said Luke to a worried Clary "I can take care of myself"**

SIMON: Clary, your mom meant everything to him. He probably just needs time to process.

CLARY: When you died, I was... wrecked. Devastated.

SIMON: You were?

CLARY: Of course. Simon, I... I couldn't think of life without you. But I got you back.

[They grab each other's hands. Clary realizes something.]

CLARY: Simon. You were dead... but then you came back.

SIMON: Well, yeah, but–

CLARY: What if we could get my mom back?

SIMON: Clary, I–

CLARY: Okay, but in this insane world we suddenly live in, things that I never thought could happen, do happen, so maybe there is a way. Maybe, maybe we can get her back.

**"Magnus is there a way" asked Clary.**

**"Well technically yes" said Magnus "But necromancy is dark, dark magic that I would never dream of using"**

SIMON: Clary, I... I know how much you loved her. But sometimes there are things you just... You have to accept.

CLARY: No. I am not ready to accept this.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus, Clary and Simon walk into the living room.]

MAGNUS: Absolutely not.

CLARY: Is it possible? Magnus, tell me, can it be done? Yes or no?

MAGNUS: Sure, there are warlocks who've done this sort of thing. But what you're talking about is dark, dark magic. It's wildly unpredictable.

SIMON: Have you ever done it before?

**"Absolutely not" said Magnus.**

MAGNUS: No. And don't encourage this. [to Clary] Biscuit, I'm sorry. I know how important she was to you.

[Magnus strokes her arm.]

CLARY: She was my mom. If you were me, if we were talking about your mom–

**"I wouldn't want to bring her back" thought Magnus.**

MAGNUS: I wouldn't bring her back.

CLARY: I don't understand.

MAGNUS: I was nine years old when my mother realized what my cat eyes meant. She couldn't live with the fact that she bore the son of a demon. So she took her life. [gesture to the dagger presented on the coffee table] With this very keris.

**Everyone gasped and looked at Magnus shocked. Alec squeezed Magnus's hand tightly.**

[Simon recognizes the keris from when they found it at Camille's.]

CLARY: I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

MAGNUS: It was a long time ago. And over time it... it got easier. Never easy, but easier. Your mother was a special woman. She only wanted to protect you at all costs. So much so that she had me remove your memories. Since we can't get those back... [Magnus snaps his fingers and a picture of young Clary and Jocelyn appears his his hand.] Take one of mine.

[Clary takes the picture from Magnus.]

CLARY: Oh, my God. When was this?

**"First day I met you" said Magnus.**

MAGNUS: The day I met you. The first thing I notice is that you both share the same laugh. Losing your mom... it's not something you make better with magic. You just head straight into it and cry your eyes out.

[Clary looks like she's accepted it and she and Simon leave.]

SIMON: [to Clary] Hey, you okay? How about we get something to eat? Korean barbecue? That, that weird rice pudding place? Anything you want.

CLARY: Sleep, I think.

SIMON: Sure. I'll walk you to the Institute.

CLARY: Simon. You should go home.

SIMON: What? No, no. I'm, I'm not gonna leave you until I know you're okay.

CLARY: What does "okay" even mean? Simon, go home. See your mom. Tell her you love her.

**"I love you mom" said Ginny to Molly softly.**

**"I love you to Ginny" said Molly.**

[Clary walks out the door.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Aldertree is speaking to all the Shadowhunters.]

ALDERTREE: During the attack on the City of Bones, Jace Wayland fought bravely, and thus the Clave, in their wisdom, has exonerated him from all crimes. And the chief physician in Idris reports that Lydia Branwell's condition continues to improve.

**"Thank the Angel" said Izzy/**

JACE: [to Izzy] Out of the infirmary in record time. Looking good.

ISABELLE: I always look good. 

**A few people laughed.**

ADELAINE: Why isn't Alec here?

JACE: He needs some space.

ALDERTREE: We face a new threat. Valentine has the Mortal Cup and now possesses the Soul-Sword, two of the three Mortal Instruments. Our mission now is to find out what he plans to do with them, and when.

ISABELLE: [to Jace] You okay?

JACE: I'm fine. But apparently no one else is, judging by the way they're all looking at me.

**"Great" said Jace.**

ADELAINE: Jace, me and Iz are sorry for letting them take you to the City of Bones. We just thought–

JACE: It's all good, Laina. You guys saved Alec's life... and mine. I would've done the same thing.

ALDERTREE: Tomorrow night's rite of passage will bring the total number of dead to 26 fallen Silent Brothers and three Shadowhunters. Take this time to grieve and plan for what lies ahead. Your orders will follow.

**"26 Silent Brothers" said Laina, eyes widening.**

[Everyone spreads out. Izzy groans and grabs her shoulder.]

JACE: Your shoulder still hurts, huh?

ISABELLE: A little stiff. Uh, don't worry about me. Keep an eye on Clary.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is standing next to her mother, who is laying on a tomb.]

**Clary gasps, tears welling up in her eyes.**

CLARY: I should have just said I'd go to Idris with you. We could've left right then.

[Jace approaches Clary.]

JACE: Hey. You okay?

CLARY: I'd be a lot better if people quit speaking in quiet voices and telling me it's okay to grieve.

**"Fair" said Laina.**

JACE: Fair enough.

CLARY: I don't know why. I just don't... feel much of anything right now. Emotions cloud judgment, right?

**"Shadowhunters still need to grieve" said Izzy gently "Why do you think we have mourning runes"**

JACE: Clary, I spent my whole life fighting my emotions. Look where it landed me.

CLARY: You just lost your mom, too. What do you feel?

**Jace looked down.**

JACE: I don't know. I thought I'd be able to get to know her. And she'd get more time to know me... as more than just an experiment gone wrong. I... I just figured we'd get more time.

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Clary is walking towards a screen, also checking if no one pays attention to her. She types in "Warlock Case Files". She swipes through some of the warlocks and stops at Iris Rouse.]

**"Biscuit" said Magnus "you can't, necromancy is an extremely volatile, dangerous and unpredictable form of magic"**

**Clary glumly nodded.**

[IRIS' HOUSE]

[Clary knocks on Iris' front door. Iris opens the door.]

IRIS: Look at this. A Shadowhunter on my doorstep. Oh, let me guess. You're heartbroken and you want some fabulous boy to love you again.

CLARY: Can you raise my mother from the dead? [The smile fades from Iris' face.] She just died, and she–

IRIS: Oh, God, you poor child. [She steps out of the house and gives Clary a hug.] Oh. I am so sorry. For your loss. And also for my big mouth. I... How recently did she pass?

CLARY: Two days ago. I know this is considered dark magic, but–

IRIS: "Dark magic" is a term used by warlocks who are afraid of their own powers. For someone like me who can harness those powers, all magic is equal.

**Magnus rolled his eyes.**

CLARY: So it's possible? Bringing the dead back to life?

[Iris gives a little smile and looks past Clary. Clary turns around. Iris points to a bird on the ground.]

IRIS: Poor thing flew straight into that window this morning. He smacked it so hard, we heard it from upstairs. [They go to the bird.] Must have died instantly.

[Clary looks at the window. A little girl is watching from behind the glass. Iris has picked up a feather and starts speaking Latin. The bird on the ground turns to dust and now appears alive on Iris' hand. The crow flies off, cawing.]

IRIS: So to answer your question... yes. It is very much possible.

**"But you don't know if the person you bring back will be the same" said Magnus.**

[Iris has let Clary inside.]

CLARY: I have never seen a doctor's office like this. Do you live here, too?

IRIS: Upstairs. On the third floor. The second floor is reserved for my warlock practice. And down here is where I try to prolong the precious lives of the mundanes. Keeps a gal busy.

[The little girl from earlier goes to Iris.]

CLARY: Hey, there. [She kneels down.] What's your name?

IRIS: [also kneeling down] This is Madzie.

CLARY: Hi, Madzie.

IRIS: [to Madzie] Honey, why don't you go ask Leigh to give you a cookie? You tell her I said it was okay.

[Madzie nods and walks off.]

**"She is so cute" said Rose to Hermione under her breath**

IRIS: [to Clary] She's my goddaughter. Smarter than a whip, just doesn't speak much. [They both stand up again.] Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about you. So, I'll need something of your mother's. A lock of hair, fingernails...

CLARY: Yeah, sure. I can do that.

IRIS: Wonderful. And then, of course, there is the matter of my fee. Now, I know you don't have a lot of money, and, sadly, this is not something that insurance will cover. But I like you. So, I'll tell you what. I'll bring your mother back, and, as payment, you can owe me a favor.

CLARY: Uh, what kind of favor?

IRIS: Oh, who can say? Right now, you need a warlock. And every so often, I need a Shadowhunter. When that time will come, I'm not so sure. But when it does, I'll call on you. How about that?

**Magnus looked at the screen suspiciously.**

[STREETS]

[Simon is leaving a voicemail for Luke.]

SIMON: Luke, I know it's probably not a good time, but... you need to get in touch with Clary. We're all kind of freaking out. Clary needs you. I could use you, too. So, um... I'll talk to you soon, I guess. Bye.

[Simon hangs up and enters the gate to his own house. His mother is sitting outside.]

ELAINE: Hi.

[Simon gives her a tight hug.]

ELAINE: Wow. Slow down, monkey. Hey, when you called, I wasn't–

SIMON: I'm sorry I wasn't at dinner last night. [They sit down.] I– I wanna move back home, Mom. I'm really bad at laundry.

ELAINE: Oh, thank God you know that about yourself. Honey, this shirt smells like death.

**Fred snorted and Rose grinned at him.**

SIMON: I just... I just wanna tell you that, um... I really appreciate you, Mom.

ELAINE: [chuckling] Okay. Come on. I made a roast. I know it's overkill, but when–

SIMON: Okay, Mom... Mom, listen. I know I'm back, but I... I can't have you freak out if I'm out all night or if I sleep all day. The band does a lot of late-night gigging.

ELAINE: You don't have to explain yourself to me, Simon. I'm just glad you're home. Oh, and you know, I was thinking... We should have Clary and her mother over for dinner. I haven't seen Jocelyn in ages.

**Clary closed her eyes.**

SIMON: Yeah. Um... I'll ask Clary.

ELAINE: Great.

[ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Jace enters.]

JACE: You wanted to see me?

ALDERTREE: Please. Have a seat. You and I haven't had a chance to talk about what happened at the City of Bones.

JACE: Just doing what I was trained to do.

ALDERTREE: That's how it may appear to the Clave, but what I saw was an unprepared soldier allowing a deranged criminal to make off with one of the Mortal Instruments.

JACE: Wait, wait. I– I saved you. Would you prefer that I let you die?

ALDERTREE: That's precisely what you should have done. I'd gladly have given my life to protect the Sword... just like the Silent Brothers did. Now, countless more soldiers will die trying to reclaim it. And their blood will be on your hands.

**Jace buried his head in his hands "He is right" said Jace.**

**"No he is not Jace" said Clary**

**"He is though, I should have taken the Sword instead"**

JACE: I'll do whatever I can to get it back.

ALDERTREE: I'm afraid your words are too late. I'm sending a team to the Adamant Citadel to see what the Iron Sisters know about the Sword.

**Izzy and Laina gasped and smiled broadly. Alec and Jace grinned at the pair.**

JACE: Great. I'll run point, draw up a mission.

ALDERTREE: A soldier without discipline is poison to his entire squad. You're hereby banned from field duty.

**"I am one of their best soldiers" said Jace angrily.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus noticed Alec sitting outside on the balcony. Magnus goes to him.]

MAGNUS: You okay?

ALEC: I can't be in that Institute.

MAGNUS: Oh, Alec...

ALEC: Heard you turned in Camille. How'd that go?

MAGNUS: Honestly? It was awful. We had a lot of history, she and I. I'm sorry if that's weird.

ALEC: It's not weird. You say what you think.

[Alec looks at his hands, a bit in pain.]

**Magnus gripped Alec's hand.**

MAGNUS: Too busy to use the healing rune?

ALEC: I'm fine.

MAGNUS: No, you're not. You're hurting. Badly. You hope the pain here will overpower the pain there.

**Laina, Jace and Izzy look at their brother sadly.**

[Magnus points to his heart.]

MAGNUS: I wish it were that simple.

ALEC: I let a demon in, Magnus.

**"It wasn't your fault" said Ginny fiercely.**

MAGNUS: That wasn't your fault.

ALEC: I don't know what to say to Clary. I can't face her.

**"I don't blame you" said Clary.**

MAGNUS: But you will. Because that's what you do, Alexander. It may take you a minute, but I've seen it up close. I went to your wedding. You'll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right.

**Magnus squeezed Alec's hand.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary goes to Jocelyn and cuts of a lock of hair. Jace is watching her.]

JACE: What are you doing?

CLARY: Nothing.

JACE: Hey. What is that for?

CLARY: [sighs] I went to see a warlock in Park Slope. Her name's Iris Rouse and she–

JACE: Please, please tell me you're not thinking about doing what I think–

CLARY: I can bring my mom back, Jace. Our mom.

**"You can't " said Laina.**

JACE: You can't, Clary.

CLARY: She wasn't supposed to die, Jace. It was a mistake. A freak demon attack. I... I want more time with her.

JACE: So do I. But you never know what you're gonna get back. There are always risks. You could very well conjure a demon in Jocelyn's form.

**"That could happen" asked Clary.**

**Magnus nodded.**

CLARY: You said "could". She could also come back the same, right?

JACE: Look, I know you want her back. But you have to trust me, Clary. You don't bring people back from the dead.

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[There's a knock on Simon's bedroom door. Simon wakes up from it and grunts. When the knocking continues, he goes to the door and opens it. It's his sister Rebecca. He gives her a tight hug.]

REBECCA: Okay. Okay. What's this? What's uh... [looking around the room] What's happening?

SIMON: What, we don't hug anymore? We used to hug all the time.

**"You didn't" said Clary to Simon.**

REBECCA: Well, first of all, did we? And secondly... Oh, God, it stinks. It's way too dark in here.

[Rebecca is about to open the curtains and blinds.]

SIMON: Wait, no, don't, don't! Please. Wait, no, no, don't, don't, please.

[Rebecca opens a curtain. Simon uses his vamp speed to get to the dark side of the room.]

SIMON: Can you please keep those closed? You know how easily I burn.

**Laina raised her eyebrows amused.**

REBECCA: Simon, what's going on?

SIMON: Nothing, I'm fine.

REBECCA: Yeah?

SIMON: Yeah. Remember Aunt Cheryl? She had melanoma.

REBECCA: It was a freckle.

SIMON: That's how it starts.

**Ginny snorted.**

[Rebecca sees the bottle on his desk.]

REBECCA: Oh, Simon. Don't tell me. You're turning into a closet drinker?

[Simon runs to Rebecca to prevent her from picking his bottle (of blood) up.]

**"Shit" said Simon**

SIMON: No. No.

REBECCA: After everything that I went through with Mom.

[They struggle for the bottle. Rebecca wins and opens it.]

REBECCA: Oh, my God. Is this blood?

SIMON: Uh, yeah. Fake blood. Stage blood. For my band. We're doing this, uh... This Ozzy Osbourne glitch, glitch hop thing.

**Izzy looks confused.**

REBECCA: That sounds really terrible.

SIMON: Well...

REBECCA: [sniffing the cap] Look, I volunteered in a hospital, and I know what real blood smells like.

**"Crap" said Simon.**

SIMON: Then the guy who sold it to me lied.

REBECCA: Okay. [screwing the cap back on] So none of this behavior seems... crazy to you?

SIMON: Crazy? No. Not, not crazy at all.

REBECCA: Whatever's going on, get it together, dude. [holding the bottle up] Flushing this down the toilet.

SIMON: No, Becky, please, don't. Don't take... No, don't, don't please, don't. No, wait.

[Rebecca runs out with the bottle and Simon can't follow her because of the sunlight.

**"That's not going to end well" said Maia.**

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Izzy and Jace are training. They're sparring with sticks. Adelaine is stretching on the side.]

ISABELLE: Aldertree can't bench you.

**Jace looked down at the reminder.**

JACE: He already did.

[They continue fighting.]

**Fred let out a low whistle.**

ADELAINE: Did Alec come home?

JACE: Yeah. He's still taking this really hard. Have you spoken to Clary?

ISABELLE: She's all right. She's keeping to herself. I made some food for her, but she didn't wanna eat it.

**"Can you blame her" Laina.**

JACE: Can you blame her?

**A few people chuckled, Izzy sent them all glares.**

[Laina laughs]

[They continue fighting. Jace gets Izzy pinned against a pillar.]

**"That was easy" said Alec surprised.**

JACE: Come on, Iz. This is way too easy.

ISABELLE: Don't get cocky.

[They continue fighting. Jace floors Izzy. She grabs her shoulder with a look of pain on her face.]

**"The demon wound" said Luke.**

Jace: You all right? 

ADELAINE: [coming onto the mat] It's the demon wound, isn't it, on your back? Look, if the runes aren't healing it, you need to get it fixed. Okay, Iz.

ISABELLE: I'll see a medic later. Relax.

JACE: Might wanna see him now. They're sending a team to the Iron Sisters after the Rite of Mourning.

**"No way" said Izzy and Laina in sync.**

**"Who are the Iron Sisters" Harry asked.**

**"They are a group of all female warriors who create all our weapons" said Laina grinning.**

ISABELLE: No way.

ADELAINE: Really.

JACE: You guys and Leah always wanted to be Iron Sisters when you were kids, huh?

**"Ye" said Izzy "Before we realised we had to swear of boys"**

ISABELLE: Until we realized we had to swear off boys. When do we leave?

**Everyone laughed.**

JACE: You're not going anywhere with a wound on your back. Aldertree would never let you.

ISABELLE: Aldertree doesn't need to know.

[Jace picks up a stick from the floor.]

JACE: Iz.

[Izzy turns around and Jace throws the stick at her. She reacts too late and doesn't catch it.]

**"You need to get that checked out" said Laina to Izzy.**

JACE: Yeah, good luck with that. Look, Izzy, go and get it checked out. The last thing we need is another one of us sidelined. Okay?

ADELAINE: He is right

[ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Aldertree is standing on his balcony. There's a knock on his door and Izzy is let in by a guard.]

ALDERTREE: Isabelle Lightwood. To what do I owe the pleasure?

ISABELLE: I would like to make a formal request to lead the mission to the Iron Sisters.

ALDERTREE: Weren't you wounded in the demon attack?

ISABELLE: Yes, but I'm all healed up now. I feel fine.

**Laina and Alec give Izzy disapproving looks.**

**"You would have lied to go on the mission" Izzy told Laina. "And so would have you, if the Sisters allowed men to visit"**

ALDERTREE: Your wound. May I take a look? You know, I wasn't born a diplomat. I used to be a field medic. Sometimes I wish I still was.

[Aldertree wants to look at her shoulder, but Izzy turns her shoulder away.]

ISABELLE: Really, I'm okay.

ALDERTREE: I can't let you on the mission without an exam.

**"Thats creepy" said Ginny to Hermione.**

[Aldertree gestures to a chair and Izzy sits down. He pulls her hair away from the wound and takes a look. Izzy groans.]

**Ginny went pale.**

ALDERTREE: That's not very pretty, is it? Does it hurt?

ISABELLE: No. Not at all.

**"Sure" said Laina dryly.**

ALDERTREE: It looks like a venom infection. Healing runes aren't helping much?

ISABELLE: No.

ALDERTREE: Isabelle, in your condition, I can't grant your request.

ISABELLE: [standing up] You don't understand. I've waited my whole life to see the Iron Sisters. I can do this.

**Everyone looked at her sadly, she glared at them all.**

ALDERTREE: The truth is, you can't do this, Isabelle. Not with a venom infection.

[Aldertree has grabbed a little box from above the fireplace.]

ALDERTREE: But there is something that can make the infection go away. Quite quickly, I might add.

**"Yin Fen" said Laina softly "That absolute asshole" she said louder.**

**"He.. he is the one who got you addicted" said Alec angrily.**

[From the box, Aldertree has taken a smaller tin.]

ISABELLE: I'll take it.

ALDERTREE: It's called yin fen. It's quite strong. I don't usually recommend it, but if this is a mission you're set on making... May I?

**Everyone was glaring at the screen, even the ones who didn't understand just how dangerous Yin Fen could be were still glaring.**

ISABELLE: Please.

[He pulls her hair away and opens up the tin. It's some sort of cream.]

ALDERTREE: This goes on the spine.

[When Aldertree puts the cream on her back, a tear rolls from Izzy's eye.]

ALDERTREE: How's that?

ISABELLE: Amazing.

ALDERTREE: I'll give you a tin.

ISABELLE: Yeah.

ALDERTREE: But use sparingly. A little goes a long way.

**"I am gonna kill him" seethed Laina.**

[He gives her the tin.]

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S BEDROOM]

[Clary is sitting on her bed with the lock of her mother's hair and a picture of them in her hands. There's a knock on her door. Alec comes in.]

ALEC: Hey. Look, I, uh...

CLARY: Please don't.

ALEC: Clary, I am so sorry. I would do anything, I mean anything, to take back those 30 seconds. To get your mom back.

CLARY: Alec... maybe we can get her back.

**Izzy and Laina exchanged looks, Alec's guilty complex was so large that he would probably go along with Clary.**

ALEC: What?

CLARY: I found a warlock who claims she can do it. But, there are risks.

ALEC: I'll go with you. Clary, if there's any chance that we can get your mother back, we have to take it. No matter what happens, I'll be there.

**Everyone looked at Alec disbelifingly (everyone but Izzy, Laina and Jace who understood)**

CLARY: Okay. Let's do it.

[IRIS' HOUSE]

[Alec and Clary are at Iris' house. Alec knocks. A pregnant woman (Leigh) opens the door.]

LEIGH: Are you here to see Dr. Rouse?

CLARY: Yes. Um... I, I think she's expecting me. My name's Clary.

IRIS: [seeing Clary from further down the hall] I was indeed expecting you. I only wondered when. And I see you brought a guest. Your boyfriend?

[Iris comes to the door and Leigh leaves.]

CLARY & ALEC: [both weirded out] No.

**A few people chuckled.**

**"You look so offended by that" whispered Magnus to Alec.**

**Alec smirked at him.**

IRIS: Well, whatever you are, leave your weapon outside. Any warlock worth a damn can see through Shadowhunter glamour with ease. Oh, don't worry. It'll be safe in the alcove.

[Alec's bow and arrows appear. They go into the house. Alec puts his weapon by the door.]

IRIS: [to Clary] Did you bring your mother's...

CLARY: Uh, her hair. Yes.

IRIS: Perfect. Nurse Leigh will help you with the paperwork.

ALEC: Uh, paperwork?

IRIS: Yeah, just a simple pin prick to draw blood for the oath. For the favour we talked about.

**"A blood oath" said magnus worridly.**

ALEC: Well, I– I don't know about any favour.

IRIS: Oh, that was the deal we made.

CLARY: It's fine, Alec. I wanna do this.

IRIS: Delightful. Follow me. Your friend can wait here for you in the waiting room.

ALEC: No, I'm not leaving her side.

**Everyone looks at Alec surprised.**

IRIS: Oh, then I can't do this. [to Clary] His energy is too turbulent. I need calm, and he is not calm.

**Everyone laughed.**

ALEC: Okay, I'm gonna need to see some credentials. Show me your warlock mark.

IRIS: Dear, if a lady has concealed her mark, assume it's for good reason.

**Alec flushed.**

CLARY: Alec, it's okay. I'll be fine. Really.

[Clary follows Iris upstairs. Alec sits down. He then notices Madzie standing by the stairs.]

**"She is cute" said Ginny to Rose, Rose nodded in agreement.**

ALEC: Hello.

[IRIS' HOUSE, 3RD FLOOR]

[Clary is sipping from her tea.]

IRIS: Place your mother's lock of hair on the table, please. [Clary does so.] Now, I need you to focus as intensely as you can on a cherished memory of your mother. Can you do that?

CLARY: Yeah.

IRIS: That will help repel any demons that dare come near her soul.

[Clary closes her eyes and concentrates.]

IRIS: There you go, Clary. Good girl. Now, let the process begin.

[Iris uses her magic.]

**Everyone looks at the screen worridly.**

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Simon is pacing in his room while on the phone.]

SIMON: Raphael, there has to be some way to get me blood here. Look, I– I know it's daytime. I don't know how much longer I can control myself, okay?

**Simon tensed up, a frown appearing on his face.**

[There's a knock on his door. Simon throws the phone on his bed and opens the door.]

ELAINE: Hey.

SIMON: Hey, Mom.

ELAINE: I thought I heard you banging around up here. [She sees the half-eaten dinner.] Simon, what is wrong? You love my roast. And you know if you keep leaving food around, we're gonna have rats again, right?

**Rose scrunched up her nose in disgust.**

SIMON: You're right, I'm sorry. That's my bad.

ELAINE: Becky told me you're keeping blood in your room. What's going on?

SIMON: Nothing.

ELAINE: Have you joined a cult again?

**Laina turned on Simon "You joined a cult"**

**Simon shook his head, and his cheeks went pink.**

SIMON: Mom, for the last time, World of Warcraft isn't a cult.

**"Oh" said Laina confused.**

ELAINE: Then what is it? Come on, monkey. Just talk to me.

SIMON: Mom, this is not a normal person problem, okay?

ELAINE: Simon, I'm your mother. I'll always love you, no matter what.

SIMON: I'm a vampire. I said it. [chuckling] Wow. You– you have no idea how good it feels to finally... finally get that off my chest.

[Simon sits down next to his mom on his bed. Elaine starts laughing with him.]

ELAINE: This is your best prank ever. Oh, my gosh. Keeping the fake blood in your room. The blackout curtains. Wait. Do you sleep in a coffin?

**Simon shifted uncomfortably.**

SIMON: No, it's a canoe. And, Mom, the blood wasn't fake. It was real. It's cow's blood, and it's gone now, and... I'm really hungry.

ELAINE: Oh, you're serious.

**Everyone looked tense.**

SIMON: It was... I know... I know how weird this is for you. But it started, like, a month ago, where Clary got into this thing where there are Shadowhunters, and I got bit by a vampire and I died. And, look, I know– I know this sounds totally insane to you, Mom, but please... please, just... You have to believe me. Tell me, tell me you believe me.

ELAINE: I believe you.

**Simon, Luke and Clary looked shocked.**

SIMON: Yeah?

ELAINE: Yeah. Okay, it's gonna be okay.

SIMON: Okay.

ELAINE: Yeah. It's gonna be okay. [She hugs Simon.] All gonna be okay.

**Simon sighed in relief.**

[IRIS' HOUSE, 3RD FLOOR]

[Iris is still chanting in Latin. There is tapping on the window. Clary opens her eyes and sees a crow pecking and cawing.]

CLARY: Oh, my God. That bird!

IRIS: Focus on your mother, Clary.

[The crow flies through the window and continues flying through the room. Iris picks it out of the air and snaps its neck. Clary is in shock. Iris continues chanting in Latin.]

**Everyone looked shocked.**

CLARY: No. Stop!

**"Thank Lilith" said Magnus in relief.**

[Clary grabs the lock of hair.]

[DOWNSTAIRS]

[Alec is talking to Madzie.]

ALEC: It's a nice place. Where are all your toys?

[Madzie points up. In her neck, Alec notices the warlock mark, it was previously hidden by Madzie's scarf.]

ALEC: Cool gills.

**Magnus grinned at Alec.**

[A baby cries in the distance and Madzie goes up the stairs.]

[3RD FLOOR]

IRIS: Just because one bird came back badly doesn't mean–

CLARY: Well, I'm not willing to take the chance. I'm sorry I wasted your time.

IRIS: You didn't waste my time. You still owe me a favor.

CLARY: The deal's off.

**"You took a blood oath" said Magnus shaking his head.**

IRIS: No, it's not. You took a blood oath.

CLARY: Fine. Call me when you need me.

IRIS: I need you now.

**Everyone looked worried.**

[2ND FLOOR]

[Alec has walked up the stairs and hears the baby crying still.]

[3RD FLOOR]

IRIS: You are going to host one of my finest creations.

CLARY: "Host"? What are you talking about?

IRIS: I'm talking about having a baby, Clary. A baby warlock.#

**"Shit" said Jace. Everyone else is in shock.**

[Clary is in shock and wants to run but suddenly there are invisible walls of magic around her.]

[2ND FLOOR]

[Leigh comes out of the room with a baby. Alec sees the eyes of the baby turn to black for a second.]

**Everyone looked nervous.**

[3RD FLOOR]

CLARY: Let me out!

IRIS: Warlocks are a dying breed, and I need young women like you, healthy and fertile, that my own private demon can impregnate. Oh, I wish there was another way to do it. I do. But now, with Valentine threatening to wipe us all out, we need to build our numbers.

**"But your a Shadowhunter" said Izzy confused.**

**Clary looked relived.**

CLARY: I'm a Shadowhunter. A demon can't get me–

IRIS: Pregnant? I think I finally discovered an elixir that makes it possible.

**"Oh" said Izzy**

**Clary looked scared again.**

[Clary looks at the teacup on the coffeetable.]

CLARY: You spiked the tea.

IRIS: Imagine a baby warlock, part demon, part Shadowhunter. Now, that would be something. Definitely harder to drive into extinction. The good news is, after the baby's born, I'll do a memory wipe. You'll be back home, none the wiser.

**"That is awful" said Hermione in disgust.**

[Clary punches the invisible walls.]

[2ND FLOOR]

[Alec knocks on Leigh's door. She comes out.]

LEIGH: Shh. There's babies sleeping.

ALEC: I'm looking for Clary.

LEIGH: Who?

ALEC: I came here with her. You met her. Where is she?

[Leigh takes Alec to Iris' living quarters on the 3rd floor. There is no one there anymore.]

ALEC: Where is she? What have you done with her?

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Izzy is training on a dummy. Jace and Laina approaches her.]

ADELAINE: You're looking better Iz.

ISABELLE: Told you I was fine.

JACE: Have you seen Clary? I can't find her anywhere?

ISABELLE: She's fine. She left with Alec a few hours ago.

JACE: That warlock...

ISABELLE: Warlock?

[Jace leaves and Izzy and Laina follows him.]

[IRIS' HOUSE, 3RD FLOOR]

ALEC: [to Leigh] Talk to me.

**"Alec is gonna get mad" thought Laina**

LEIGH: I don't wanna get Iris in trouble.

ALEC: Nobody's gonna get in trouble. I promise. Was that your baby?

LEIGH: One of them, I think. She takes our memories. I just remember little bits at a time.#

**Ginny scowled at the screen, Molly was scowling as well. Harry was taken back, they looked so similar.**

ALEC: Wait, there's... there's more of you?

LEIGH: The women come and go. The babies are placed in homes where they're cared for. Nurtured.

ALEC: Please, try to remember. Where did she take Clary?

[BASEMENT]

[Clary wakes up in a room with little light and runs to the door.]

**Everyone looked nervous.**

CLARY: Alec! Anyone? [running to the window] Alec!

[A door creaks and opens. A demon comes out.]

**Clary flinched.**

[IRIS' HOUSE]

[Izzy, Laina and Jace go up to Iris' house.]

JACE: You both take upstairs. I'll take the lower levels.

ISABELLE: On it.

[INSIDE]

[Alec pins Iris against the wall.]

**Clary looked at Alec surprised, she didn't think that he cared about her that much.**

ALEC: Where is Clary?

IRIS: I suggest you take your hands off me, young man.

ALEC: Where is she?

[Iris uses her magic and throws Alec against the ceiling.]

**Laina glares at the screen.**

IRIS: You've gotta do better than that, cheekbones.

[Madzie runs in.]

MADZIE: Nana! Nana, no.

IRIS: Oh, hi, honeybun. Why don't you go back inside? And don't worry, I'm just playing with the man.

**"Playing" growled Izzy.**

ADELAINE: Playtime's over.

[Izzy cracks her whip. Laina takes out her knives. Iris throws Isabelle and Adelaine down the stairs with her magic and then picks up Madzie.]

ISABELLE: Put the girl down.

IRIS: Her name's Madzie, and she's better off with me than left to fend for herself in this cruel world.

[Iris opens up a Portal.]

IRIS: You can save the redhead, but she still owes me the favor.

**Magnus looked worried.**

[Iris goes through the Portal with Madzie and leaves Izzy and Laina behind.]

ALEC: [weakly] Izzy, Addie.

ADELAINE: [kneeling down by Alec] Alec. You okay?

ALEC: We have to find Clary.

**"Thanks Alec" said Clary.**

**Alec nodded stiffly.**

[BASEMENT]

[Clary pulls one of the chains from the ceiling and attacks the demon.]

CLARY: Stay back!

[Clary suddenly 'sees' a rune. She draws it on her hand while the demon gets ready to attack. Clary uses the rune: a beam of light destroys the demon. ]

**"What the f**k was that" said Izzy.**

**"That book isn't in the Grey Book" said Laina suspiciously.**

**"You created a new rune" said Alec in shock.**

**Everyone turned to Clary who looked just as shocked as everyone else.**

[Jace runs in.]

JACE: What the hell was that?

CLARY: I... I don't know. I... I saw this vision of a rune and– and so I drew it.

**"That shouldn't be possible" said Magnus weakly.**

JACE: You just shot sunlight out of your hand. I knew you had a strong skill set, but that was amazing. [looking at her hand] Where's the rune?

CLARY: I don't know. It's gone.

JACE: Look, whatever just happened, let's keep this to ourselves.

**"Really" said Alec annoyed.**

[Izzy, Laina and Alec come in.]

ALEC: There you are.

ADELAINE: Thank Raziel.

ISABELLE: Are you okay?

CLARY: Yeah. I'm, I'm fine.

**Izzy and Laina glared at Jace.**

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Elaine is on the phone.]

ELAINE: Look, I know, but it's very important that I speak to Dr. Hughes. No, it's not a medical emergency. Actually, it is. I– No, I don't really know what's happening. Yes, so please, can you have him call me as soon as he can? Thank you.

**"Oh god" said Simon.**

[Elaine is about to knock on Simon's bedroom door, but she doesn't and goes in without knocking.]

ELAINE: Simon.

[Simon is devouring a rat. Elaine drops the phone and Simon looks up.]

**Simon paled.**

SIMON: Oh, my... [gags].

[THE INSTITUTE, IZZY'S BEDROOM]

[Izzy is getting ready for the night. She puts yin fen on her spine and feels immediately relaxed.]

**Laina and Alec exchanged concerned looks.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[A priest puts rose petals on each of the dead. Everyone is dressed in white, ready to say goodbye. Alec and Jace walk in.]

**Everyone takes a deep breath**

JACE: You all right?

[Alec nods. They find their place. Aldertree comes up to Izzy.]

ALDERTREE: Isabelle, you're looking well. Shoulder's healing nicely?

ISABELLE: Yes. Thank you. I don't see Simon or Luke. Clary asked if they–

ALDERTREE: The Clave has enforced the order.

**Luke growled.**

**"Thats awful" said Rose.**

[Clary comes in. Jace approaches her.]

CLARY: I can't do this, Jace.

JACE: Yes, you can. Just don't let go of me.

[Holding hands, they walk forward.]

ALDERTREE: [to the crowd] Those remaining will take their place with the fallen. [Clary and Jace stand next to Jocelyn's body.] Those remaining will say the names of the fallen.

ENOCH: Brother Micah.

ALL: Pulvis et umbra sumus.

**"Pulvis et umbra sumus" said Alec, Laina, Izzy, Luke and Jace**

ISAAC: Brother Jeremiah.

ALL: For we are dust and shadows.

**"For we are dust and Shadows" said Alec, Laina, Izzy, Luke and Jace.**

CLARY: [voice breaking] Jocelyn... [crying] Mom...

**Clary had tears streaming down her face.**

[Jace holds Clary.]

JACE: Jocelyn Fairchild.

ALL: Ave atque vale. Hail and farewell.

**"Ave atque vale. Hail and farewell" repeated everyone.**

[Clary and Jace go back to the crowd. Aldertree and the two Silent Brothers use steles on each one of the dead and raise their hands up. The 'souls' of the dead leave the earth.]

**Everyone looks extremely sad.**

[WOODS]

[Luke is lying on the ground, looking at the moon and stars. His bones crack. Luke howls.]

**"Luke" said Maia.**

**"Next episode" said the voice.**

**_ A/N _ **

**_ That was a hard chapter to write, please tell me how I did. Comments are always welcome. _ **


	26. Iron Sisters

[ADAMANT CITADEL]

**"Wow" said Laina in awe.**

**"What's that" asked Hermione.**

**"The Adamant Citadel" replied Izzy "Its where the Sister create the weapons"**

[The Iron Sisters are marching. There is a montage of the creation of the Mortal Instruments.]

**Everyone looks t the screen in awe or fasination.**

[Two Iron Sisters stand across from each other, their swords to each other.]

**Izzy and Laina smiled at eachother, this was going to be amazing to watch.**

**Luke looked at the screen, that was his sister.**

MAGDALENA: Ignis aurum probat.

**"Fire tests gold" said Laina "Mine and Leah's motto"**

**"It was" asked Rose.**

**"Yeah" replied Laina.**

CLEOPHAS: Always.

[Their swords light up. They yell and battle each other.]

**"Wow" said Alec.**

[Magdalena manages to get her sword to Cleophas' throat.]

MAGDALENA: You let your mind wander, Sister Cleophas.

[They both smile and lower their swords.]

CLEOPHAS: A job well done, Iron Sisters. The swords pass inspection.

[An older Sister steps forward.]

DOLORES: Sisters. I have news from Idris. [walking towards Cleophas and Magdalena] The Circle has attacked the City of Bones. Only a few survived. Valentine has taken the Soul-Sword. 

**The happy mood in the room vanished.**

DOLORES: [turning to the group] Nobody is safe. Reinforce the Citadel.

[TITLE SCREEN]

[CLARY'S BEDROOM]

[Clary is drawing the rune she saw in a vision.]

JACE: Yeah, I'm not seeing it in the Gray Book.

CLARY: Well, isn't that thing supposed to have every single rune?

**"There are some that have been removed" said Luke.**

JACE: Some of them are removed. They're reserved for the most elite members of the Clave.

CLARY: I'm not exactly elite, so why do I know it?

JACE: Maybe you saw it somewhere and you don't remember.

CLARY: No, it just... It appeared, like a vision. Like someone or something was trying to send me a message. Maybe it's from our mom.

**"Clary" said Luke sadly.**

JACE: Clary, I know you miss her–

CLARY: How else do you explain it?

JACE: I don't know.

CLARY: You know, I'll just go ask Izzy, Laina and Alec. Maybe they'll know something.

[Clary has ripped out the paper with the drawing out of her book.]

JACE: No. [grabbing the paper] Absolutely not. If you tell anyone else, they could be in danger, too. The Clave is quick to persecute anyone or anything they don't understand.

**"Wow" said Alec annoyed "Thanks Parabatai"**

[There's knocking on the door. Jace puts the drawing folded up in his backpocket.]

CLARY: Come in.

[Izzy and Laina come in.] 

ISABELLE: We just wanted to see how Clary was doing. 

ADELAINE: But if we're interrupting something–

CLARY: Nope.

JACE: No.

CLARY: Not at all.

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Simon has let Raphael into his bedroom.]

RAPHAEL: You've been home for, what, a day? And already you're letting a mundane see you feed?

**Simon paled at the reminder.**

SIMON: It's not like I invited her in. Besides, I wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't just brought me the O-neg I asked for.

RAPHAEL: Do I look like a delivery boy to you?

**Magnus snorted.**

SIMON: Raphael, I have no idea what she's gonna do. You need to fix this.

RAPHAEL: Sounds like I don't have a choice, do I? There'll be consequences, amigo.

SIMON: Wait. What do you mean, consequences?

[Raphael leaves Simon's room. He sees Elaine in the hall.]

ELAINE: Raphael. How is he? Is he sleeping?

RAPHAEL: Everything is gonna be just fine, Mrs. Lewis.

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S BEDROOM]

ISABELLE: You holding up okay?

CLARY: I miss her... a lot. And then there's Luke. He's just vanished.

ADELAINE: Don't worry, Luke will be fine. And so will you. It just takes time.

CLARY: How's Alec doing?

**Alec looked down.**

[Izzy and Adelaine sit down on the bed.]

ISABELLE: I can tell he still feels horrible for what happened to your mom.

CLARY: He can't keep blaming himself.

[Clary sits down in-between Izzy and Laina.]

ADELAINE: Alec is strong. He'll heal.

ISABELLE: She's right.

CLARY: I see you've healed. I've never stabbed a friend before, so I figure I at least owe you an apology, or...

ISABELLE: There's no need. You destroyed that demon. And besides, I'm all healed up now. Aldertree cleared me for mission.

**"Izzy when we get back you can't use the Yin Fen" said Laina determinedly "Promise me."**

**"I promise" said Izzy**

CLARY: Are the Iron Sisters anything like the Silent Brothers?

ISABELLE: For starters, the Sisters' mouths aren't sewn shut. 

ADELAINE: They're badass warriors who create all of our weapons.

**A few people laughed.**

CLARY: Wow. I see why you two wanted to be one.

ADELAINE: If you're lucky enough to be accepted into the sisterhood, you're marked by sacred runes. It's what allows the Iron Sisters to shape pure adamas.

[Laina takes a pin out of her hair. She bounces it off of her shoulder and the pin end is suddenly a small blade.]

**"Cool" said Fred.**

ADELAINE: The Sisters call upon the power of the angels to imbue our blades with their energy.

[She changes the blade into a pin again and puts it back in her hair. Clary stands up and looks at a picture of herself and her mom.]

ISABELLE: I hate to leave you.

CLARY: Then I guess I have to come with you.

ADELAINE: But, Clary, you just lost–

CLARY: My mom. I know. But I– I can't sit here and mope. I need to do something, anything to stop Valentine. He's the reason my mother is dead.

**Clary glared at the ground.**

[ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Izzy comes in.]

ALDERTREE: Ah, Isabelle. A welcome reprieve from work.

ISABELLE: Before I move out on mission, I would like to get a refill for...

**Alec sighed.**

ALDERTREE: Yin fen. You're using as directed?

ISABELLE: Absolutely. A little goes a long way.

[Izzy's hand is shaking. She notices and grabs it with her other hand.]

**Everyone looks at the screen version of Izzy worridly.**

ISABELLE: One more thing. Clary would like to join the mission to the Citadel.

ALDERTREE: But she's not trained.

ISABELLE: Me and Adelaine will keep an eye on her.

ALDERTREE: You three have grown close. How well do you really know her?

[Aldertree takes another tin of yin fen from the box on top of his fireplace.]

ISABELLE: Pretty well.

ALDERTREE: She's Valentine's daughter. And the Clave, they've expressed their concern that Valentine may have experimented on Clary. Injected her with demon blood as well.

**Clary paled at the thought.**

ISABELLE: There's no way.

ALDERTREE: You grew up with Jace. Never suspected he had demon blood. I will grant your request.

ISABELLE: Mmm.

ALDERTREE: But I'm gonna need you to report back to me everything Clary says and does.

**"He wants me to spy on you" said Izzy in disbelief.**

ISABELLE: You're asking me to spy on Clary?

[Aldertree puts the tin of yin fen on the table.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Clary is on the phone with Simon. Everytime Simon speaks, there's a cut to him walking by the docks.]

CLARY: Wait, what? You moved your stuff back to the boat basin?

SIMON: Turns out being a vampire who only drinks blood doesn't jive really well with a Jewish mother who's always trying to feed you.

CLARY: She doesn't remember you coming home? Seems a bit much to wipe her memory.

SIMON: Yeah. Well, she saw me, um, in an awkward situation.

**Ginny laughed "Thats one way to put it"**

CLARY: What situation?

SIMON: I know I tell you everything, but in this case, just take my word. It was bad. I just wish I was at the funeral with you instead.

CLARY: I can't believe the Clave and their stupid ban on Downworlders. You should've been able to go. Luke, too. He still hasn't called. I'm worried. My mom was everything to him. Maybe I shouldn't go on this mission...

SIMON: No, Clary. I'll find Luke. I'll check with the pack. See if they have any leads. You go with Izzy and Laina.

**"Thanks Simon**

CLARY: You're the best. Bye.

[Simon looks at the Jade Wolf.]

[JADE WOLF]

SIMON: So that's it? You're giving up on Luke?

ALARIC: We looked everywhere. His trail's gone cold.

SIMON: But he's your friend, your pack leader.

ALARIC: Yeah, well, if you find him, you can remind him of all that. Lately, Luke's been far more concerned with Shadowhunters than his own pack.

**Ron let out a low whistle "Jealous much"**

SIMON: Wow. You did not strike me as the jealous type.

ALARIC: Maybe I'm just getting tired of you leaving your stink around here.

**Maia rolled her eyes at Alaric**

SIMON: Alaric, come on. What if Luke's in real trouble?

ALARIC: He's a wolf. I'd be far more worried for whoever crosses his path.

[As Simon walks out, the camera zooms in on Maia, who has been listening to the conversation.]

[WOODS]

[A tired Luke is going through the woods. He spots a deer and changes into a wolf. He runs towards the deer and we cut to black.]

**Luke looks down sadly.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is taking inventory of his potion ingredients.]

MAGNUS: Good on jam. [picking up an almost empty bottle] Hmm. Restock werewolf.

[Without knocking, Alec enters.]

ALEC: Magnus. I got your fire message. What's the emergency? [looking at the bottle in Magnus' hand] Are those...

MAGNUS: Fangs? Yes. Very potent. Good for digestion.

[Magnus gestures to Alec with the bottle, who declines the fangs.]

**Everyone laughs.**

MAGNUS: I'm sorry about the emergency call, but it was the only way to get your attention.

ALEC: Well, since you're okay, I should probably get back.

MAGNUS: I'm not okay... because you're not okay. Alexander... you've been to hell and back. And you haven't stopped for a second, taken a moment for yourself.

**"We are in the middle of a war" said Alec shaking his head.**

ALEC: Magnus, we're in the middle of a war.

**Fred laughs.**

MAGNUS: There will always be a war. A mission. A– a problem to solve. Look, I speak from experience. If you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all.

**"thanks Magnus" said Izzy.**

ALEC: What do you have in mind?

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Simon is taking his stuff out of the canoe. He hears the door opening and closing.]

SIMON: I got the hint, Alaric. This is me leaving. I'm just about packed.

MAIA: Looks like you barely moved in.

[Simon looks down and sees it's just Maia. He throws his bag down and then jumps down himself.]

MAIA: You sleep in a canoe?

SIMON: Yeah, uh... I guess it's not exactly Posturepedic, but it's better than a coffin, though. [Maia starts walking around the container.] Although, I've never really slept in one. So I wouldn't... At home I have memory foam, which I really miss. It's, uh, developed by NASA, which I highly recommend. But you're, you're probably not in the market for a bed, so, uh, never mind.

**Everyone laughs.**

MAIA: Do you always talk this much?

SIMON: When I'm nervous.

MAIA: Why would you be nervous?

SIMON: It's just my natural disposition, I guess. I'm... I'm Simon.

MAIA: Maia.

[She ignores his hand, doesn't shake it.]

**"Rude" scoffed Sirius jokingly.**

MAIA: I heard you back there with Alaric. How do you know Luke?

SIMON: Me and Luke go way back. He's kinda like a dad to my friend Clary. He coached my little league team.

MAIA: Well, even though the pack stopped looking for Luke, I haven't.

**"Thanks Maia" said Luke.**

SIMON: Really? That's such a relief, 'cause I could really use the help. Um, we should totally–

MAIA: There is no "we". You know it's too dangerous for a vampire to hunt a werewolf while he's wolfing out. When we first Turn, any stress or emotion can set us off. Especially sadness.

SIMON: Like if someone close to you died.

MAIA: If Luke's lost control, he could be out there hurting someone.

SIMON: No. Luke would never do that.

MAIA: I mean, can you think of anywhere he might've gone? Somewhere removed? Away from people?

SIMON: I don't know. We used to go camping. Here. I'll drive.

MAIA: One condition.

SIMON: Yeah.

MAIA: We keep the talking to a minimum. Yeah?

**"I don't think that is possible" said Laina rolling her eyes.**

[ADAMANT CITADEL, OUTER REGIONS]

[Clary, Laina and Izzy come through a Portal. They see the Citadel on top of the mountain.]

**"That s amazing" said Molly.**

**"Its better than I ever could have imagined" said Izzy, Laina nodded in agreement.**

CLARY: Whoa.

ISABELLE: This is more amazing than I imagined.

ADELAINE: Definitely

[ADAMANT CITADEL]

[The gates open.]

**Laina ginned.**

ADELAINE: I can't believe I'm actually going inside.

[Suddenly, the bell tolls and there is high-pitched ringing. In a blink, Clary, Laina and Izzy are surrounded by six Iron Sisters with swords.]

**"Wow" said Jace.**

MAGDALENA: Speak your names.

ISABELLE: Isabelle Lightwood.

ADELAINE: Adelaine Lightwood.

CLARY: Clary Fairchild.

CLEOPHAS: Valentine's daughter.

MAGDALENA: Your father killed the Silent Brothers. He's taken our most valuable weapon. You must leave immediately.

**"I've done nothing wrong" said Clary annoyed.**

ISABELLE: Clary's done nothing wrong.

CLEOPHAS: Allow me. What answers do you seek?

ADELAINE: Why did Valentine go to all that trouble to steal the Soul-Sword?

[Magdalena shakes her head to Cleophas.]

CLARY: Yes, Valentine is my father, but that man killed my mother. He experimented on my brother. I want to stop him more than anyone. And if we have any chance at defeating him... we need your help.

[Clary and Izzy walk with the Sisters.]

ISABELLE: Sister Cleophas, how long have you been in the order?

CLEOPHAS: Fourteen beautiful years. I never planned on following in my mother's footsteps. I was happy living in Idris with my sister Amatis, when my brother Lucian was scratched in a werewolf attack. I did what I had to do to restore our family's honour.

**"Wait" said Clary "She is your sister?"**

**"Yes" said Luke.**

**Everyone could tell that this was a topic her did not want to talk about**

CLARY: Do you mean Luke? Are you Luke's sister?

[Cleophas looks at Magdalena, who gives her a nod.]

CLEOPHAS: I am.

MAGDALENA: We must begin the purity trial.

CLARY: What's that?

CLEOPHAS: For the answers you seek, we must go inside the Citadel. But we cannot allow any demonic impurities to pass. The adamas is too fragile.

MAGDALENA: So, the heavenly energy in the water will help us determine if you may enter. It will destroy any contaminant upon contact.

**"No" said Alec and Laina.**

**"What" asked Remus.**

**"The Yin Fen is in Izzy bloodstream" said Jace catching onto what Alec and Laina were worried about.**

**Everyone looked worried.**

[ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Aldertree is questioning Jace.]

ALDERTREE: Your demon blood makes it impossible to trust you. So, how about telling me why you and Clary are studying the Gray Book. I have eyes everywhere. What are Valentine's little children up to?

JACE: I was teaching her about the history of runes. Last time I checked, educating a fellow Shadowhunter wasn't a crime.

ALDERTREE: It's a shame you won't have much time for tutoring anymore. I'm placing you on ichor duty.

**"What" said Jace**

JACE: Do I look like a first-year grunt to you?

ALDERTREE: I can have you clean the latrines if you prefer.

**"I can't believe him" said Jace angrily.**

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Alec and Magnus are having their first date. Magnus hands Alec a beer. He has a cocktail himself.]

ALEC: Thank you.

MAGNUS: You're very welcome. I'm not much of a beer drinker, but my bartender friend swears by this IPA.

ALEC: Oh, well, I'm not much of a drinker, period, but I'll take your word for it.

**Ginny and Rose cooed.**

MAGNUS: Cheers.

[They clink their glasses and take a sip. Alec pulls a questionable face.]

**Everyone laughed.**

MAGNUS: You hate it.

ALEC: No, it's, um... It's great.

**"Sure" teased Laina**

[They're now playing pool. Alec scores some times.]

ALEC: You see that? It's just like archery. It's all about the aim, Magnus.

MAGNUS: Who knew there were so many similarities.

[Alec shoots another ball and misses the hole.]

ALEC: Can't win 'em all.

[While Alec takes a sip of his beer, he hears Magnus scoring time after time.]

**Everybody looked impressesed.**

ALEC: Wait, did yo udo your... thing?

MAGNUS: Haven't you heard the saying? "If you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall... then it's probably you."

**Everyone laughed and Alec flushed.**

[Magnus scores another time.]

MAGNUS: Okay?

ALEC: Okay. Yeah. Let's play.

[SIMON'S VAN]

[Simon is driving, Maia is sitting next to him.]

MAIA: Who's Clary?

SIMON: Hmm?

MAIA: Luke's kind of daughter?

SIMON: Oh, Clary, um... We met in first grade. Miss Hiddleston's art class. She ran to get the nurse when I had an allergic reaction to clay. So, naturally, we've been best friends ever since.

**"Naturally" said Ros sarcastically.**

MAIA: Best friends, huh?

SIMON: Mmm-hmm.

MAIA: There's some other guy she's into?

**Clary made a n=mental note to talk to Simon, she kept on putting it of.**

SIMON: Well, I mean... she was into this one guy, Jace, but it's kind of a long story.

**"A very long story" said Ron.**

MAIA: Jace Wayland?

SIMON: You know him?

**"You kinda tried to kill me" said Jace**

MAIA: I kinda tried to kill him.

**Everybody laughed.**

SIMON: [holding back his laughter] Really?

MAIA: Yeah, typical Shadowhunter. They act like they're our allies, but really, they don't know what we go through just to get through the day.

**Laina scoffed, Maia turned to glare at her.**

**"You guys act like we don't what it is like to suffer" said Laina annoyed "And while we will never know how Downworlders suffer, you guys will never know how much Shadowhunters suffer"  
**

**"Oh yeah" said Maia angrily.**

**Everyone looked at the two wearily, ready to step in if necessary.**

**"Yeah" said Laina "The pressure, the consent expectations. The knowledge that every time you go out on a mission or out on patrol could be the last time you do. Seeing you loved ones put their lives on the line everyday. And there is not one Nephilim that doesn't know someone who has been killed."**

**"that's your job" snarled Maia.**

**"That doesn't make it any easier" said Laina.**

**No one knew what to say about that.**

SIMON: Tell me about it. You know, and just when I thought I was starting to get the hang of... it, I sank to the all... all-time low.

MAIA: What happened? Oh, now you're quiet? Look, man, I've been through some pretty horrible things myself, so I get it.

SIMON: Like what?

MAIA: Uh... Okay, I've actually never told anyone this, but, um... You know that nightmare you have about showing up to school naked?

**Everyone's eyes widened.**

SIMON: Mmm-hmm [chuckles].

MAIA: Well, after an unexpected transformation... I came out of it butt naked and late for calculus.

**Everyone laughed, the tense atmosphere disappearing.**

SIMON: No.

[Both laughing.]

MAIA: It was horrible.

SIMON: What did you do?

MAIA: I hid in an empty classroom until everybody left, and, luckily, I found a band uniform to wear, but, in hindsight, it probably would have been less embarrassing to just be naked.

**"Probably" said Maia, agreeing with her screen self.**

SIMON: Okay. I will raise you one. I was holed up at home with... with nothing to feed on. No food. And we've been having, like, a... a rodent problem lately.

MAIA: You didn't.

SIMON: Oh, yeah, I did. My mom walked in on me just sucking the blood out of a rat.

**Ginny scrunched up her nose.**

MAIA: That's so vile.

SIMON: Munching down.

**"God that's so gross" Ginny said.**

MAIA: Yuck, but it could be worse. You could've been sucking on a rat naked.

**Everyone laughs**

[Both laughing.]

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Magnus throws a coin into the jukebox and an upbeat song starts playing.]

MAGNUS: I suppose we both have a healthy dose of the competitive spirit.

ALEC: I grew up with Jace. Didn't have much of a choice.

**"True" said Izzy.**

MAGNUS: Some people can't be around that energy. I, in turn, find it invigorating, as I'm sure your exes did as well.

ALEC: Lydia never complained.

[They've walked to the bar.]

MAGNUS: I thought you knew Lydia for a millisecond before your arranged marriage. [Alec shrugs and looks away.] Wait. Lydia... Is she your only ex?

**Alec flushed as everyone looked at him in surprise. Izzy, Laina and Jace all looked confused.**

ALEC: I just haven't had, uh... you know, time for a real relationship. You know... [taking a sip from a cocktail] This is... this is good.

MAGNUS: Alexander... just so I'm clear, have you ever been in a relationship?

[Alec is quiet.]

**"Wait" said Jace "What about Jessica Hawkblue"**

**Alec went even redder (something Tonks didn't even think was possible)**

**"Was there ever a Jessica Hawkblue" said Laina**

**Alec shook his head embarrassed.**

**Everyone let it go because they all felt sorry for Alec.**

[ADAMANT CITADEL, OUTSIDE]

[Izzy, Laina and Clary are standing on the little bridge that goes into the pure energy pool. All the sisters are watching them.]

**Everyone tensed up, remembering the thing about the Yin Fen.**

ISABELLE: Clary, you can't do this.

CLARY: Why not?

ISABELLE: You heard her. It's dangerous.

CLARY: The water only affects demonic energy. We'll be fine.

ADELAINE: But what if it's not fine?

**"You think I could have demon blood" said Clary**

CLARY: You think I have demon blood. Like Jace. [scoffs] There's only one way to find out.

[Clary walks down the stairs, and Magdalena stands next to Izzy and Laina. Clary lays down in the pool.]

MAGDALENA: Ignis aurum probat. [Sparkling light surrounds Clary.] Clary Fairchild, you are deemed clear of all demonic impurities.

[Clary walks out of the pool. Laina walks down the stairs and lays in the pool]

MAGDALENA: Ignis aurum probat [Sparkling light surrounds Laina] Adelaine Lightwood, you are deemed clear of all demonic impurities.]

[Next shot is Izzy laying in the pool.]

MAGDALENA: Ignis aurum probat.

[The sparkling light comes, but then the water turns black and starts bubbling. Izzy gasps.]

**"No" said Alec weakly.**

**Laina grabbed Izzys hand.**

CLARY: Izzy! No!

ADELAINE: Isabelle!

[Clary and Laina have gone down the steps to save Izzy from drowning.]

CLARY: Give me your hand.

[Magdalena and Cleophas give each other a look.]

ADELAINE: Come on! Iz!

[Izzy stands up and holds on to the bridge.]

CLARY: Izzy, are you okay?

ADELAINE: What happened Isabelle?

ISABELLE: I have no idea.

MAGDALENA: The water does not lie... but perhaps you do.

ISABELLE: I don't know what you're talking about.

MAGDALENA: You are tainted with demonic impurities.

**Izzy looked down.**

CLEOPHAS: I'm sorry, Isabelle. We can't let you inside the Citadel.

**"No" said Izzy sadly.**

CLARY: No, this has to be a mistake. She has a demon wound, maybe that's what the water reacted to, but she's fine now. She's healed.

MAGDALENA: You are free to leave, if that is what you desire.

ISABELLE: No. [to Clary and Laina] You go ahead. We need answers.

[Clary and Laina goes with Cleophas, while Izzy stays behind with Magdalena.]

MAGDALENA: Your sister and friend have no idea, do they? Yin fen permeates your body. Vampire venom churns through your veins.

ISABELLE: What?

MAGDALENA: You didn't know? Yin fen is made from vampire venom.

ISABELLE: I was injured. It was given to me so I could heal quickly.

MAGDALENA: Yin fen will not heal you. Be careful.

**"Isabelle" thought Magnus sadly "What have you gotten yourself into"**

[WOODS]

[It is nighttime. Simon and Maia are looking for Luke. Simon's holding a flashlight.]

MAIA: Full disclosure, I'd rather be hunting in the woods of Far Cry 3.

SIMON: Really? I just never would have pegged you for a gamer.

MAIA: When I first Turned, I'd spend hours playing video games. Just me and endless bags of potato chips. I was terrified to go out. Afraid that I would hurt someone. That I wouldn't be able to control myself.

**"Thats awful" said Laina to Maia carefully.**

**Maia smiled at her.**

SIMON: Well, you seem very in control now. At least, as far as I can tell.

MAIA: Yeah, well, thank Luke for that.

**Maia grinned at Luke**

[FLASHBACK TO YOUNG MAIA]

[Maia is sitting on a bench in a police room. Luke comes in. There's blood on Maia's hands.]

**Maia clasped her hands tightly.**

LUKE: It's Maia, right? You're gonna be okay. Probably just going through shock. How about I sit right here? Ride with you to the hospital?

MAIA: What am I gonna say, "No"? You're a cop.

LUKE: [sitting down] I gather you're not a big fan of the police. Probably met a few who abused their power. Well, I'm not like them. I know what you're going through.

MAIA: How? I don't even know what I'm going through. The last thing I remember, there was this girl... and... Oh, God [crying.] Did I?

**Everyone looked shocked.**

LUKE: No, no. She... she'll live. We just have to watch her. Make sure she doesn't Turn.

MAIA: Turn? What are you talking about? [Luke's eyes light up.] Are you... Am I?

LUKE: Yes.

MAIA: No, no. This isn't happening.

[Maia stands up, crying, and wants to leave.]

**Luke puts an arm around Maia.**

LUKE: [holding her back] Maia. Maia, calm down. You have to control yourself. Our changes are linked to our emotion. Now, you don't wanna hurt anybody else, do you?

MAIA: No.

LUKE: Okay.

[They both sit down again.]

LUKE: The first time... that's always the worst. But you learn to control it. You just can't give in to yourself. You gotta fight. And those who care about you... they'll fight with you.

MAIA: I don't have anyone that cares about me.

LUKE: You do now.

**"Thanks Luke" said Maia.**

**"You never have to thank me kid" said Luke.**

[PRESENT TIME]

SIMON: You smell that?

MAIA: Blood.

SIMON: This way.

[They follow the smell and find a dear that has been attacked.]

SIMON: Oh, no. Are, are those...

MAIA: Claw marks.

**"Shit" said Luke.**

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Alec and Magnus are sitting at the bar, both having a cocktail.]

ALEC: You're weirded out.

MAGNUS: Mmm. Who says I'm weirded out?

ALEC: You wanna know why I haven't been in a relationship? Because of this. 'Cause... I didn't wanna feel like there was something wrong with me, because I grew up in the Institute, because... I always knew I couldn't have what I wanted... until you came along.

MAGNUS: Nothing's wrong with you. Far from it. 

**Everyone grinned.**

MAGNUS:But you're so... innocent.

ALEC: In some ways, but... I don't want you to treat me any different.

MAGNUS: But you are different. And it's a good thing.

ALEC: What about you? I mean, you must have had plenty of exes.

**Magnuss eyes widened.**

MAGNUS: What do you mean?

ALEC: You know what I mean.

MAGNUS: Alexander, look, I've lived for centuries. I've been with men, women, Seelies, warlocks, vampires... a djinn or two.

ALEC: How many?

**Alec looked nervous.**

MAGNUS: How many?

ALEC: It's not a trick question. You can round down if you want.

MAGNUS: Okay. If you wanna know, I'll tell you. Seventeen.

ALEC: [happy] Seventeen. That... that's... [Magnus is quiet] Seventeen... hundred? Seventeen thousand?!

**Alec eyes widened.**

**Ron let out a low whistle.**

MAGNUS: It was all in the past. Ancient history. But right now I'm here. With you.

ALEC: Yeah, me and... 17,000 other memories.

MAGNUS: Look... I am who I am. And you are who you are. And all the magic in the world can't change that. So, let's just try to make the best of it.

ALEC: Sure.

**Izzy and Laina exchanged looks.**

[THE INSTITUTE, WEAPON CENTER]

[Jace is cleaning blades from demon blood. Just when he is done, more Shadowhunters come in putting their swords down to be cleaned.]

MAN: Make it shine.

**Jace scowled at the screen.**

[ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Jace throws down the cloth he's been cleaning with on Aldertree's papers.]

ALDERTREE: I at least thought you'd last till the end of your shift.

**"High hopes" said Alec under his breath.**

JACE: Why are you doing this to me? I proved that I wasn't in league with Valentine, but you're still treating me like I was. And everyone else here is questioning my allegiance.

ALDERTREE: As they should.

[Aldertree shows Jace a video on his tablet. It is Aldertree questioning Jace in the City of Bones.]

ALDERTREE (on video): Final question. Can you pledge your unconditional loyalty to the Clave?

JACE (on video): Facilis descensus Averno.

ALDERTREE (on video): I asked you a question.

JACE: Turn it off. [Aldertree stops the video.] What do you want from me?

ALDERTREE: It's my job to make sure our Shadowhunters are protected. To do that, they must know the truth about you.

JACE: You want me to leave. But you don't have the authority to kick me out, so you're making my life hell. And now you're trying to sabotage any shred of credibility I have left?

ALDERTREE: [standing up and facing Jace] If you choose to stay, I'll have no other choice but to show everyone who they're living with. Who they're fighting alongside.

**"I hate him" snarled Izzy.**

[WOODS]

[Luke is stumbling through the woods. He sees a tent, a campfire and a young couple sitting by it. The couple kisses.]

**Luke looks nervous, so does everybody else.**

[ADAMANT CITADEL, INSIDE]

[Cleophas, Laina and Clary are walking through the hallway.]

CLARY: Sister Cleophas, I don't wanna scare you, but I'm worried. It's Luke.

**Luke sighed.**

CLEOPHAS: Lucian?

CLARY: He's the closest thing I've ever had to a father. But since my mother died–

CLEOPHAS: Jocelyn. I'm so sorry for your loss.

CLARY: Since then, Luke has gone missing. He's not returning calls. He's not showing up to work. No one has seen or heard from him.

CLEOPHAS: He did love her. Lucian always had a strong sense of loyalty. Almost to his detriment. My sweet girl, I fear you are right. [They stop walking.] My brother is in danger, but not for the reasons you think.

CLARY: What kind of danger?

[They are in the training room where the episode started. Cleophas touches the mark on the floor with a stele. On top of the ceiling, a story starts playing.]

CLEOPHAS: Long ago, the Angel Raziel bestowed the Mortal Instruments to the first Shadowhunter.

ADELAINE: Jonathon Shadowhunter

CLEOPHAS: Yes, Adelaine. Jonathon Shadowhunter. Among them, the Soul-Sword. Its primary purpose is to compel the truth, but it has a secondary purpose. If ever the day came where Shadowhunters failed in their holy mission, and demons overtook the world, as a last resort, the Sword could be activated with angelic energy, releasing heavenly light that will destroy demon-blooded creatures in its path.

**"No" said Izzy weakly.**

CLARY: Oh, my God. Demon-blooded creatures. 

ADELAINE: Does that mean–

CLEOPHAS: Downworlders. Yes.

**"Shit" said Maia.**

**Everyone looks nervous.**

[WOODS]

[Luke is still watching the couple. He has a hard time controlling himself. The couple has gone into the tent and Luke starts to turn again. Inside the tent, they hear noises outside from Luke.]

**"No" said Luke.**

MAN: Did you hear that?

WOMAN: It's probably just a deer.

[They continue kissing. Luke starts running towards the tent. Simon, using his vamp speed, appears in front of the tent.]

SIMON: Luke, no! Don't do it.

MAIA: Simon!

SIMON: Stay back. I got this.

MAIA: Uh, doesn't look like it.

WOMAN: Who's out there?

SIMON: Stay in the tent. [to Luke] Luke, it's me. Simon. The guy you taught to shave. Go with the grain, right? Remember? When we were kids, Clary and I, you brought us here. We roasted marshmallows. Clary got one stuck in her hair. And– and Jocelyn had to cut it out. Yeah? Clary cried, like, the whole way home because she thought she looked like a boy. But you told her that... she was still beautiful, and that you would always love her. [The wolf calms down.] Yeah.

**Clary has tears streaming down her face.**

[ADAMANT CITADEL]

[Clary, Laina and Cleophas are still walking, now outside the Citadel.]

ADELAINE: The Sword needs angelic energy?

CLEOPHAS: To activate the Sword, it must be wielded by an angelic being, and struck by a bolt of lightning.

CLARY: Then it's capable of mass murder. Of killing my friends, my family. If Valentine does activate the Sword, how do we turn it off?

CLEOPHAS: It is impossible.

CLARY: So there has to be a way to stop Valentine before he activates it. I can't lose Luke, too.

CLEOPHAS: You mustn't let the Downworld know what the Sword can do. Panic and chaos could ensue. Uprisings. We cannot let that happen.

**Luke scoffed, of course his sister would say that.**

CLARY: Laina could you find Isabelle. I need to speak to Sister Cleophas about Luke.

ADELAINE: Of course.

[Laina finds Izzy behind a pillar, Izzy grabs her hand to stop her. Izzy activates a hearing rune on her neck and gestures for Laina to do the same. Laina does]

**Clary glares at the screen version of Izzy and Laina**

CLARY: Sister Cleophas, I need to ask you something. When my mother died, I was given a message. An image of a rune.

CLEOPHAS: What kind of rune?

CLARY: I don't know. It's not in the Gray Book.

CLEOPHAS: I need you to show me. Can you do that?

CLARY: Yeah.

[Clary draws the rune on her hand and sunlight comes out of her hand again. Izzy and Laina see it all.]

CLARY: Do you think it's possible my mother sent it? As an angel?

**"No" said Jace "Angels are celestial beings, with wings."**

CLEOPHAS: Jocelyn was kind and loving. And an angel to you, perhaps. But no, she's not an angel in the Shadow World. Our angels are beloved winged celestial beings.

CLARY: So, what about my mom? What happens to her?

CLEOPHAS: That, my dear, has always been as much a mystery to Shadowhunters as it is to mundanes.

[WOODS]

[Luke is in human form again and talking with Maia and Simon.]

LUKE: When I heard Jocelyn died, I've never felt pain like that. Not since my family disowned me. That's why I came up here. So nobody would get hurt.

SIMON: Nobody got hurt.

LUKE: Barely.

MAIA: Luke, that wasn't you. That was the grief.

LUKE: She's really gone.

**A few tears slipped down Lukes face.**

SIMON: But we're here. Please come back with us. We need you. Clary needs you.

LUKE: You think that I don't wanna be there for Clary? For all of you? But what use am I if I can't control myself?

MAIA: Luke, you've gotta fight. And those that care about you will fight with you.

**"Thanks Maia" said Luke.**

**"You never have to thank me" said Maia, repeating Luks words from earlier.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec and Magnus are back in Magnus' apartment.]

MAGNUS: For a guy so used to Portals, I have to admit, nothing beats a late night stroll through the city.

ALEC: Yeah. Gives you time to think.

MAGNUS: You must have thought a lot. [laying his jacket over a chair] You barely said a word the whole way home.

[Magnus pours himself a drink.]

ALEC: Magnus... Do you think... maybe we're too...

MAGNUS: Different?

ALEC: Yeah.

MAGNUS: We're from totally different worlds.

ALEC: Different centuries. Look, I– I should go.

**Everyone looks disappointed.**

[Alec walks away, then stops and turns around.]

ALEC: Look, I don't care how many people you've been with.

**Everyone smiles. Magnus smiles at Alec.**

[He walks back to Magnus.]

MAGNUS: I don't care how many people you haven't been with.

[Alec steps forwards and they kiss.]

**Everyone gins and Alec flushes.**

ALEC: I hear that relationships, they, um... take effort.

MAGNUS: I'm all for effort.

**Everyone smiles**

[The front door opens and closes. It's Jace. He's carrying an overnight bag.]

JACE: Sorry for killing the mood. You got a spare room?

**"Really" said Izzy to Jace.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Simon and Maia are sitting at a table.]

SIMON: I just can't believe how close I came to being Luke's dinner.

MAIA: A wolf that size, more like an hors d'oeuvre.

**Maia laughs.**

SIMON: Man, I miss hors d'oeuvres.

MAIA: Oh... I miss chocolate. Ever since I Turned, it makes me puke.

**"That's awful" said Ron and Harry in sync.**

SIMON: That's awful.

**Everyone laughs.**

[Both laughing.]

MAIA: Simon... what you did back there, with Luke, that was, like, seriously inspiring.

SIMON: Really? I– I don't think I've ever inspired anyone before.

MAIA: I'm sure you have.

[Clary walks in the Jade Wolf, looking for Simon and Luke.]

SIMON: No, no. Almost came to me, but just... just ran right away.

[Clary spots Simon and Maia laughing.]

MAIA: Oh, come on, come on.

SIMON: What? Okay, how would I have inspired someone, tell me.

[Luke walks out of the kitchen and sees Clary.]

LUKE: Hey, kiddo.

CLARY: Hey. Simon called me when he found you.

[Simon sees Clary giving Luke a hug.]

LUKE: I am so sorry I wasn't there for you.

CLARY: You're here now. That's all that matters.

**Everyone smiles.**

[They hug again. Maia sees the way Simon looks at Clary.]

**Simon flushes.**

[ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Izzy and Aldertree are sitting on the couch.]

ISABELLE: Clary doesn't have demon blood.

ALDERTREE: You're sure?

ISABELLE: There was a purity trial. She passed with flying colors.

ALDERTREE: A purity trial? How did you fare?

ISABELLE: [standing up] I almost died!

**Everyone flinched at the reminder.**

ALDERTREE: [also standing up] I'm sorry, Isabelle. I had no idea there'd be a purity trial, otherwise I never would have sent you.

ISABELLE: How can I believe you?

ALDERTREE: I wanted you to heal. So you could go on mission to the Iron Sisters, just like you wanted so desperately. I would never cause you any harm. But if you don't want any more, I understand. It's... [taking the yin fen away]

ISABELLE: Wait.

**"Iz" said Laina**

ALDERTREE: [turning back to Izzy] All I ever wanted was to help you. But now, I'm going to need your help. If there's anything you neglected to tell me, anything about Clary Fairchild, I need to know.

[Izzy looks at the yin fen in Aldertree's hands.]

ISABELLE: I've told you everything I know.

**"Thanks Izzy" said Clary. Izzy nodds.**

[ADAMANT CITADEL, outside]

[Magdalena calls after Cleophas, who is ready to leave the Citadel.]

MAGDALENA: Sister Cleophas, wait!

CLEOPHAS: Return to the Citadel. You never saw me. Do you understand?

MAGDALENA: [approaching Cleophas] I cannot do that. I thought this was all behind you. Cleophas, please. Stay.

**"What was behind her" Hermione asked Luke.**

**"Cleo was part of the Circle" replied Luke.**

[Cleophas pierces Magdalena's stomach with a blade. ]

**Everyone gasps.**

**"How could she" said Laina.**

[Magdalena falls down. Cleophas takes a stele from her corset and activates the Circle rune on her neck.]

**Luke looks at his sister in disapproval.**

**"Si -" started Clary.**

**She was cut of by the voice "Next episode"**


	27. How Are Thou Fallen

[STREETS]

[A cloaked figure is walking the streets of New York. They enter an industrial building and go into a room where the Soul-Sword is on display. The figure is Iron Sister Cleophas.]

**Luke glared at the screen.**

VALENTINE: Most traitors are harder to catch. [He jumps down from a higher floor.] After all these years… why ignite your Circle rune, hmm? What’s your game, Cleophas?

CLEOPHAS: There is no game. I’m not a traitor. I did what I had to do after the Uprising, but I never stopped believing in you.

VALENTINE: You were all cowards. Giving up the minute you thought I was dead.

CLEOPHAS: I had no choice. Becoming an Iron Sister was about survival. It was that or a death sentence.

VALENTINE: You’re following in your mother’s footsteps. That’s very sweet.

**Luke scoffed.**

CLEOPHAS: When I met your daughter, and heard that you were alive, I knew there was hope. I knew I had a second chance.

VALENTINE: And what do you know about Clarissa?

CLEOPHAS: She created a rune. Valentine, in all my training, I’ve never seen anything like it. She’s special.

VALENTINE: You expect me to take you at your word?

CLEOPHAS: I will prove it to you.

**"How could she" snarled Izzy.**

* * *

[INDUSTRIAL BUILDING, PRISON]

[An old man is being held in chains, it is the Angel Ithuriel. Valentine speaks to him.]

**"Who's that?" questioned Ginny.**

**"I don't know" said Magnus.**

VALENTINE: You know, old friend, I freed you from your entombment, granted you shelter, and this is what you do? Warning Clarissa is futile. You know that. I already have the Mortal Sword. The storm is coming, whether you like it or not. Leave my daughter alone.

**"Wait" said Laina "He has the sword, and he will have a bolt of lightning so does that mean that is a ......"**

**"Angel" said Magnus softly "I think so"**

**"How could Valentine trap and angel" said Alec disgusted "I thought that was one line that he would never cross"**

**"I mean he has already committed genocide" said Clary "Anything is possible once you have crossed that line."**

**"You don't get it Clary" said Jace "Shadowhunters see Angels as pure goodness, they stand for everything that Shadowhunters should stand for. Harming one is worse than anything Valentine had ever done and worse than anything he will ever do."**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is walking to the Ops Center. Suddenly, she hears distorted screaming. She looks around and sees nobody else reacting to it.]

**Everyone looked at the screen confused. Magnus thought he had a vague idea of what was going on.**

[ She approaches the first person she sees, Lindsay.]

CLARY: Hey, did you hear that?

LINDSAY: Hear what?

CLARY: That sound just now.

LINDSAY: What sound? I didn’t hear anything.

CLARY: Never mind

**Everyone looks confused.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Alec and Magnus Portal back into the apartment. They have paper bags with them.]

ALEC: I mean, how would they feel?

MAGNUS: Well, I’m glad you didn’t ask in front of the sushi chef.

ALEC: Well, seriously, why do they call it fatty tuna? I mean that’s a little degrading.

**Everyone laughed.**

MAGNUS: Hmm, well, I don’t think obese tuna sounds any better.

**"Nah" said Harry "It doesn't"**

ALEC: You know, as much as I love Tokyo and Prague, a bacon burger from the East Village isn’t that bad.

MAGNUS: The world is your oyster, Alexander.

ALEC: I got you something.

**Magnus looked surprised.**

MAGNUS: Me?

ALEC: Yes, you. [gives Magnus a little bag] Open it.

[Magnus pulls out a little luck charm.]

ALEC: It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.

**"Awww" said Izzy.**

**Everyone was smiling at the couple.**

MAGNUS: Thank you, Alexander. You continue to surprise me.

ALEC: In good ways, I hope.

**"Definitely" said Magnus**

[They’re about to kiss as they hear giggling from the other room. Alec and Magnus both sigh.]

**Laina scrunched her nose in disgust at her brother.**

MAGNUS: I haven’t had a roommate this brazen since… Well, since Casanova and I spent the night in the Doge’s Palace.

**"Casanova" thought Alec,**

ALEC: Casanova? I’ll talk to Jace. He can’t stay here forever.

MAGNUS: No, no. Nothing a little magic can’t fix.

[Magnus snaps his fingers and upbeat music starts playing.]

MAGNUS: All good?

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

CLARY: Hey, Simon, you here? [Clary sees Simon putting a shirt on in front of the mirror.] Hey.

SIMON: [just now seeing her] Hey.

CLARY: Wow, you look…

SIMON: Overdressed.

CLARY: No. No, you look, uh, great.

SIMON: Really? It’s not too wrinkled? I mean… I don’t really own an iron, so…

CLARY: You have plans?

SIMON: Yeah. I’m hanging out with, with Maia.

**Both Maia and Simon flush.**

CLARY: Luke’s Maia.

**"Im not Luke's" said Maia.**

**"She's not mine" said Luke.**

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: Well, she’s not technically Luke’s. I mean, they’re part of the same pack, but that’s–

CLARY: Yeah, right [chuckles]. Uh, so, you guys are hanging out?

SIMON: Yeah, I mean… That’s okay, right?

CLARY: [sarcastically] No, that’s unacceptable. I am your only friend. It’s in the bylaws. Come on.

**Everybody laughs.**

[Then Clary’s smile fades.]

SIMON: What’s wrong?

CLARY: Nothing.

SIMON: Look who you’re talking to, Fray. Come on. Something’s up. I can tell.

CLARY: No, I– I just… I had this, I don’t know, this really strange experience at the Institute, and I can’t explain it–

SIMON: What kind of strange experience? Look, I can– I can totally reschedule. If you need me, I’m here.

CLARY: [stops a beat to think about it] No, I’m… I’m fine. Really. Go. Have a good time.

SIMON: You sure?

[Clary’s phone beeps. Clary looks and on her screen there’s the angelic rune.]

**"Great" said Laina.**

CLARY: I have to go anyway, so… [she walks away but stops for a moment and turns around] But don’t worry about the wrinkles. She’s not gonna notice.

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Liam and Adelaine are sitting in a booth]

**Alec and Jace glares at the screen and Laina flushed.**

ADELAINE: So... I told them

LIAM: [whistles] How did it go?

ADELAINE: Well, Alec I think was offended that I didn't tell him but was trying to hide it. Izzy was offended and made no attempt to hide it and after she got over that she grilled me with questions. Jace just told me to tell you that if you hurt me he would not hesitate to hurt you. And Alec and Izzy immediately agreed to that.

**"Definitely" said Izzy, Jace and Alec.**

**Laina rolled her eyes at her siblings.**

LIAM: So not bad.

ADELAINE: Not bad at all.

[They kiss]

**Alec looks disgusted.**

[Laina's phone beeps]

ADELAINE: [sighs] I've got to go

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Alec and Magnus are making out on the couch while the music is playing. ]

**Alec flushed and Laina and Jace looked away awkwardly.**

[Alec phone beeps and he takes a look.]

ALEC: Damn it. I need to go.

MAGNUS: Go do your job, Shadowhunter. I’m not going anywhere.

ALEC: All right.

[Alec leaves the couch.]

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT, JACE’S ROOM]

[Jace is laying in bed, a Seelie Kaelie is sitting on top of him. She points to one of his runes on his chest.]

**Alec and Laina looked away disgusted.**

KAELIE: What’s this one do?

JACE: Flexibility.

**"Thats revolting" said Laina.**

[Jace picks her up and turns her around. Now he’s on top. Alec enters the room.]

KAELIE: [pointing to another rune] And this one?

JACE: Stamina.

KAELIE: Ooh, I like the sound of that.

**"Revolting" agreed Alec.**

[They start kissing.]

ALEC: [to Jace] We have orders. Let’s go.

JACE: [to Alec] I’m a little tied up.

KAELIE: Not yet, you’re not.

**Laina looked away.**

**Clary felt a bit jealous but she shoved that feeling down.**

KAELIE: [sitting up and looking at Alec] You’re welcome to join us.

**Alec faked gagged.**

ALEC: [not looking at them] I’m good.

**Fred and Rose laughed.**

KAELIE: Your loss. I’ll give you two a minute.

[Kaelie leaves the room. Alec throws some clothes at Jace.]

ALEC: This is your solution? Hiding out at Magnus’?

JACE: I wouldn’t exactly call this hiding.

ALEC: We have obligations.

JACE: [putting his jeans on] Obligations. Aldertree wanted me gone and I’m gone.

**"You got demoted" said Alec "So, just work your way back up"**

**Jace ignored him**

ALEC: So you got demoted. So what? You’ll work your way back up.

**Ginny laughed.**

JACE: You don’t understand.

ALEC: Then tell me. Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad. [Jace is quiet.] So you’re just gonna turn your back on us? On Isabelle? Clary?

JACE: I told you I’m not discussing Clary.

**Laina rolled her eyes.**

ALEC: She’s your family. Your sister.

JACE: [standing up] I don’t need a reminder. You know, you should go. We don’t want you getting benched, too.

ALEC: This isn’t you.

**"He is right" said Laina.**

[Alec leaves.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING CENTER]

[Alec, Laina and Clary are entering the Institute. People are training in the background.]

CLARY: Any idea what this is about?

ADELAINE: Heard a big storm’s moving in. 

ALEC: That always increases demon activity.

CLARY: And Jace is–

ALEC: Not here.

CLARY: He’s totally shut me out. He’s not answering my texts. I don’t understand what’s going on.

**"Who does" said Izzy.**

ALEC: Me neither.

ADELAINE: Same. Come on.

[They walk into the Ops Center. Izzy grabs her wrist because it’s shaking again.]

**Everyone looked worried.**

ALEC: What did we miss?

ISABELLE: [opening up the holographic screen] Let’s see. The Citadel was breached. Magdalena is dead. Cleophas is missing.

**Luke glared at the screen.**

ADELAINE:[sighs] Angel give me strength

CLARY: Oh, my God. Valentine?

ISABELLE: Who else could it be? Aldertree’s heading to Idris to meet with the Council.

ALEC: I’ll go check with ops.

[Alec walks away. Izzy and Laina are about to too, but Clary calls them back.]

CLARY: Izzy. Laina. There’s something I need to tell you two about Sister Cleophas.

ISABELLE: That you told her about your new rune?

**Alec sighed, his sisters could be pretty cold if they wanted t.**

CLARY: How did you know I–

ADELAINE: Does it matter, Clary? 

ISABELLE: You should know what it feels like when the people you care about shut you out.

CLARY: Izzy, Jace told me it would be dangerous for anyone who found out.

**"We don't need to be protected" said Laina annoyed.**

ISABELLE: So now I need to be protected? I welcomed you in, Clary. Saw you through training, rescued Simon every time he got into trouble, which is basically all of the time, and after your mom…

CLARY: Izzy, I’m sorry. Look, all three of us care about the Iron Sisters. We need to find Sister Cleophas. We can do it together.

ISABELLE: I’m kind of over this whole togetherness thing.

ADELAINE: Same sis, same.

[Izzy and Laina walk away.]

**Ginny let out a low whistle "Cold" she whispered to Rose.**

**Rose nodded in agreement.**

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Izzy rushes to Aldertree’s office. She checks if no one is looking and then goes in. From above the fireplace, she grabs the box that contains the yin fen tins. She is glad when she finds a tin, she opens it, only to find out it’s empty. She sighs.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

LINDSAY: What are you doing in here?

[Lindsay enters the room.]

ISABELLE: I’m here on Aldertree’s orders. What are you doing here?

LINDSAY: Oh, I was just walking to the Ops center, and I heard something.

ISABELLE: Well, now that you know it’s just me, get back to work.

[When Lindsay has left, Izzy starts breathing heavily because she’s out of yin fen.]

**izzys pales, Laina squeezes her hand.**

* * *

[ALLEY]

[Cleophas steps out of a building into an alley. She cuts her stomach with her seraph blade on purpose.]

**Ginny blanches.**

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Maia is standing behind the bar pouring a drink for Magnus.]

MAGNUS: Thank you, my dear. [slipping a bill forward]

MAIA: On the house for my best tipper.

MAGNUS: Never trust a stingy warlock, Maia. Not when we have an eternity to acquire wealth.

[Magnus winks.]

MAIA: I’ll remember that. [taking the tip] What you got there?

[Magnus is looking at the lucky charm he got from Alec.]

**Rose cooes.**

MAGNUS: A gift. I can’t remember the last time someone bought me one. I’m used to people making demands. [in different voices] “Reinforce the wards, Magnus.” “Heal my broken heart, Magnus.” “Portal me to Paris, Magnus.”

**Alec looks at Magnus sadly.**

MAIA: Is it from someone special?

MAGNUS: I think so.

**Alec smiles at Magnus.**

[Magnus spots Izzy walking in a rush to a guy playing pool.]

**"Rufus" thought Magnus.**

ISABELLE: Are you Rufus?

RUFUS: What are you in the mood for, Shadowhunter? Dream gels? Energy powder? [He plays a ball.]

ISABELLE: Yin fen.

RUFUS: Dancing with the devil, are we? Yeah, I could track some down. Won’t be cheap.

ISABELLE: Whatever it costs.

[Magnus approaches them.]

MAGNUS: Rufus, my man. I wish I could say it was lovely to see you.

ISABELLE: Magnus, what are you doing here?

MAGNUS: The question is, what is Rufus doing here? He knows he’s banned from North America… indefinitely.

[Rufus sighs and leaves. Magnus speaks in Spanish to Isabelle.]

ISABELLE: I’m here on business.

MAGNUS: Drug dealer business?

ISABELLE: Exactly. Trying to crack down on the Downworlder drug trade.

**"Good lie" said Jace. Laina and Alec glared at him. He put his hands up in defence.**

MAGNUS: Isabelle, I don’t need magic to know when I’m being lied to.

ISABELLE: There’s been a spike in the demand for yin fen and I have orders to find the source. If you don’t believe me, call Aldertree.

MAGNUS: [pauses for a second] Apologies. I’ve seen the havoc yin fen can wreak up close and personal. Nearly cost my friend Jem his life.

**Izzy eyes widened.**

[Now Izzy looks more interested.]

ISABELLE: Do you know where to look for the source?

MAGNUS: Definitely not Rufus. But if you wanna stop a yin fen distribution ring, you’ll need to find the kingpin.

ISABELLE: Any ideas on who that might be?

MAGNUS: Probably one of the Night Children. Yin fen is made from vampire venom. When people get desperate enough, they go straight to the vamps.

ISABELLE: Good to know

MAGNUS: This is dangerous business, Isabelle. Be careful.

ISABELLE: I always am.

[Magnus leaves, Izzy staring after him.]

* * *

[DOCKS]

[Luke and Clary are walking by the docks.]

LUKE: So you met Cleophas?

CLARY: At the Citadel. I’m trying to figure out this new rune ability and–

LUKE: Wait, hold it. Rune ability?

CLARY: I was somehow able to create a new rune.

LUKE: I didn’t even know that was possible.

**"It shouldn't be" said Magnus.**

CLARY: Neither did I. Luke, it was the most incredible thing. I– I shot sunlight out of my hand. [They stop in front of the Jade Wolf.] Jace said not to tell anyone, but Cleophas was your sister, and if Valentine has hurt her or worse, I…

LUKE: Whoa, hold it, hold it. Clary, Clary listen to me. Cleo may not be the victim here. She could be working with Valentine.

CLARY: Uh, no, she’s so dedicated to the Iron Sisters.

**"She had to be" growled Luke.**

LUKE: When the Circle disbanded, she had to be.

CLARY: She was a member of the Circle? [Luke nods.] I didn’t realize…

LUKE: And she worshipped Valentine, followed him around like a little puppy. When I finally figured out what Valentine was up to, I’d lost my sister for good.

**Alec paled, he couldn't imagine ever losing one of his sibling.**

CLARY: We have to get her back, Luke.

LUKE: I don’t know. It might be too late.

CLARY: No. We’ve lost so much. Family is all we have. She’s your sister, Luke. Don’t you wanna at least try?

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Simon goes in and sees Maia.]

MAIA: You’re early.

SIMON: Really? I am?

MAIA: By about two hours.

**Sirius laughs, Remus shoots him a glare.**

SIMON: Well, um… Well, you know how the F train is. Not to mention my horrible sense of direction… I can come back.

MAIA: Oh, don’t be silly. Just, um, grab a table and I will make you one of my specialty cocktails.

SIMON: Okay.

[Maia walks away. Izzy comes up to Simon.]

ISABELLE: Long time no see.

SIMON: Yeah.

ISABELLE: You staying out of trouble?

SIMON: Well, I haven’t been kidnapped in a while, so…

ISABELLE: Quite an accomplishment.

SIMON: Yeah.

ISABELLE: [looking at Maia] She’s cute.

SIMON: [turning around taking a look at Maia behind the bar and turning back to Izzy] Um, yeah.

ISABELLE: There’s nothing wrong with it.

SIMON: Right. I’m just a little anxious.

ISABELLE: You know what’s great for anxiety?

SIMON: Aromatherapy. I read about it online.

ISABELLE: Shadowhunter blood.

**"No" said Izzy.**

**"Straight to the source" said Laina worriedly.**

**Everyone paled**

SIMON: [shocked and confused] Excuse me?

ISABELLE: One quick bite… Bye-bye anxiety.

SIMON: Do you mean, like, me bite you? With my fangs?

ISABELLE: [starts laughing] The look on your face.

**Laina chuckled weakly.**

SIMON: Oh. Yeah, I bet… I bet that was a good one.

[Izzy’s phone rings. It’s Alec.]

ISABELLE: [to Simon] I should go.

SIMON: Okay. Well, it was, it was great catching up with you.

[Izzy leaves. Simon is still a bit flustered.]

[JADE WOLF]

LUKE: Told you, Clary. I’ve used all the department’s resources. There’s no sign of her.

**Luke glared at the screen.**

[A bleeding Cleophas comes into the restaurant. Clary spots her first.]

CLARY: Luke.

[As Cleophas falls down, Clary catches her and helps her sit up.]

CLEOPHAS: Lucian… Help me.

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Maia pours Simon a drink.]

SIMON: Bloody Mary?

MAIA: Minus the Mary. Eternally underaged, remember?

**"Great" huffed Simon.**

**Everyone laughed at him.**

SIMON: Ah. Yes. Forever in need of a fake ID. Thank you for this.

MAIA: Bottoms up.

[Simon takes some sips. Blood is left on his upper lip.]

MAIA: Um, you got a little…

SIMON: [touching his lips and noticing the blood] Oh, I’m sorry. It’s… [he tries to grab a tissue but knocks over a couple of glasses] I’m a spiller. I should have–

**Izzy raised her eyebrows in amusement.**

MAIA: It’s fine. I got it.

SIMON: Since I was a kid, orange juice, milk…

**Rose giggled.**

MAIA: I got it. Hey, Hey.

SIMON: …cherries…

MAIA: [cleaning off Simon’s lip] I got it.

SIMON: Thank you.

[Maia gets behind the bar. Jace approaches Simon and sits down next to him.]

**"You must have a death wish" said Tonks to Jace.**

JACE: Smooth.

**Fred snorted.**

SIMON: Is this the only bar in Brooklyn?

MAIA: [to Jace] Wow, you must have a death wish.

**Everyone laughed.**

JACE: Isn’t it time we kissed and made up?

**Maia looked at Jace in disgust.**

MAIA: Or I could just rip your face off.

**"Or that" said Harry.**

JACE: That’s another way to go. Can I have four tequila shots, please?

[Maia rolls her eyes but goes to make them anyway.]

SIMON: Guess some girls are immune to your charms, huh?

JACE: You know, there’s always that one rare exception, yeah.

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: Mmm. Why are you here?

JACE: Book club.

**Alec, Laina and Izzy laugh, everyone gives them confused looks. Jace simply grins at his siblings.**

SIMON: You read?

JACE: Yeah. And so do they.

[Jace looks behind him at some Seelies and Simon looks too. They turn back to the bar.]

**"Oh thats you book club" said Fred laughing.**

JACE: You know, I didn’t think hot-tempered wolves were your type, Simon.

SIMON: Maia? No, we’re just, um…

JACE: Friends. Shocking. It’s the Simon Lewis sweet spot. Just ask Clary.

**Simon flushed deep red and so did Clary.**

SIMON: What’s that supposed to mean?

JACE: It means you’re the safe choice, Simon. You’re non-threatening, you’re easy to talk to, and you never seal the deal. Am I right?

SIMON: No.

**"Really Jace" said Laina.**

[Maia puts down the shots in front of Jace.]

JACE: Thank you.

MAIA: I spit in one.

**Laina laughed**

JACE: Delicious. Don’t tease me.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Maia goes to serve drinks to others.]

SIMON: [to Jace] Maybe, but… What does it meanto you?

JACE: I am willing to share some of my wisdom. I’m feeling charitable.

**"You" said Izzy in amusement "Charitable?"**

SIMON: Like I need your charity. You know, I’m perfectly capable of making a good impression on my own, thank you.

JACE: Oh. I like that confidence. [picking up the shots and patting Simon on the back] Good luck.

SIMON: Thanks.

[Jace puts down the shots on the Seelie table. Simon looks at Maia tapping a beer.]

SIMON: [to Jace] Wait. [Jace comes back] Will you be my Obi-Wan?

**"What" said Jace confused.**

**Simon looked at Jace offened.**

JACE: Who?

SIMON: Obi-Wan. From Star Wars? It’s a movie. It’s–

JACE: Yeah. Don’t make me regret this.

**Everyone laughed.**

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Clary activates Cleophas’ healing rune.]

LUKE: Of all the places you could go, you chose to ask a Downworlder for help? [Cleophas stands up.] A soulless monster. A filthy animal. Or have you forgotten all the names you called me? Because I haven’t.

**Everyone looked at Luke sadly.**

CLARY: Luke. [to Cleophas] What happened at the Citadel?

CLEOPHAS: Valentine’s men infiltrated. We tried to fight them off. They… They killed Magdalena and took me.

**Luke scoffed.**

LUKE: [scoffs] Only you? Why is that?

CLEOPHAS: I don’t know. He brought me to New York, locked me up. I managed to get a jump on one of his guards and fight my way out.

**"I can't believe her" snarled Luke.**

LUKE: You can’t seriously expect us to believe that.

CLARY: Luke, you’re not helping.

CLEOPHAS: It’s okay, Clarissa. I know where Valentine’s hiding. I can lead you to him.

CLARY: Luke, we have to do this. It’s our chance to find Valentine.

**"Absolutly not" said Luke.**

**"But - " started Clary.**

**"No" said Luke "The only people that will be fighting Valentine are the Shadowhunters, the experienced ones"**

LUKE: No way. I couldn’t save your mother, but I’ll be damned if I put you in jeopardy.

CLARY: If we could just discuss this…

LUKE: Not now, Clary.

CLARY: Please.

[Clary gives Luke a look. Luke follows Clary to the back, while Alaric and more men stay with Cleophas.]

* * *

[JADE WOLF, KITCHEN]

LUKE: Look. I know my sister’s convincing, but you can’t fall for her lies.

CLARY: She’s not that convincing. I wasn’t sure until she called me Clarissa. Only Valentine calls me that.

LUKE: [smiling] Well done. Now, what the hell are they planning?

CLARY: That’s what we have to figure out. Valentine has the Soul-Sword, Luke. If she can lead us to him–

LUKE: Not happening.

CLARY: Well, isn’t that what cops do? Go undercover?

**"I didn't know you had a badge" said Luke.**

LUKE: I didn’t realize you had a badge.

**A few people smiled**

CLARY: This is our chance to make Valentine pay for what he did to Mom, to stop him before he hurts anyone else.

LUKE: No. We’re turning Cleo over to the Clave. They have more resources.

**"Good" said Laina**

CLARY: We need to do something now. If he has the Sword, who knows what he’ll do next.

LUKE: Clary, we’ll find another way. I’m gonna talk to the pack. We’re taking Cleo to the Institute.

CLARY: Luke.

[Luke leaves the kitchen.]

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Jace is sharing some of his knowledge with Simon.]

JACE: Why do you think women are so attracted to me? Apart from the obvious.

**"I can't see anything to be attracted to" said Ginny.**

**"Really" said Jace.**

**"Yeah" said Ginny "I can't see anything over your big head. And I for one do not find over inflated egos attractive"**

**"She got you there Jace" said Izzy.** **  
**

SIMON: Okay, um… You literally slay demons. All I have is fangs.

JACE: The fangs don’t matter. Look, you gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself, and figure out what’s… lacking.

SIMON: Lacking? I’m lacking?

**Jace nodded.**

JACE: Are you kidding? You know what, let’s, uh… Let’s start at the top.

SIMON: Okay. What?

JACE: Your hair.

SIMON: What’s wrong with my hair?

JACE: You know, we’ll circle back to that. Why don’t you just start by telling me, uh, what you do when you approach a girl.

SIMON: Okay. What do you mean? [Jace points at himself.] You mean, like, act it out?

JACE: Yeah.

SIMON: Here?

JACE: Dazzle me.

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: [awkwardly looking around] Okay, um… [sitting more comfortably] I’m Lewis. [snaps fingers] Simon Lewis.

**"Whats that" said Rose confused.**

**"My James Bond impression" said Simon.**

**"Don't tell me you actually do that with girls" said Laina.**

**Simon flushed.**

**"By the Angel" said Laina.**

JACE: No. Don’t do that.

SIMON: Do what?

JACE: Any of that.

SIMON: This is my James Bond impression.

**"Its nothing like James Bond" said Luke grinning at Simon teasingly.**

JACE: It’s nothing like James Bond. The face and the snap… No.

SIMON: Okay, so what am I supposed to do? Like… [leaning back with a serious face]

**Everyone looked confused.**

**"Whats that?" questioned Sirius.**

JACE: What is that?

SIMON: It’s me being you. Dark. Mysterious.

**"Looks like your low on fibre" said Alec.**

JACE: It looks like you’re low on fiber.

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: Okay, I’ll try again. Um…

[Simon puts one elbow on the bar and stares intensely.]

**"You look like a serial killer" said Laina.**

JACE: Perfect. If you’re a serial killer. 

**Everyone laughed.**

JACE: Look, you gotta learn to play hard to get, okay? No girl wants a guy with his cards already on the table. No girl wants a guy who can’t shut up.

SIMON: I can shut up. [Jace gives him a look.] So I– [listing on his fingers] I have to change my hair, stop talking, stop smiling. Essentially, just… stop being myself.

**"Exactly" said Jace, Alec and Laina.**

**Maia glared at them.**

JACE: Exactly.

**A few people chuckled.**

SIMON: It’s never gonna work.

[Jace looks behind him at a blonde girl that’s catching his eye.]

JACE: [turning back to Simon] You wanna bet?

SIMON: Oh, dazzle me, please.

[Jace activates a rune on his wrist and suddenly turns into Simon. He goes through his hair a couple of times and goes over to the girl.]

SIMON: What are you doing? Jace. What are you, what are you doing?

[Jace as Simon approaches the girl and starts talking to her while Simon watches. The girl enters her number into Jace’s phone. Simon is shocked. Jace comes back and turns into himself again.]

JACE: That’s how it’s done

**Izzy shook her head at her brother.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy is looking at a holographic map of the city. She’s breathing and sweating heavily.]

**Everyone turned serious.**

[Alec and Laina approach her]

ALEC: Where have you been? 

ADELAINE: We had to slaughter a horde of Shax demons in Grand Central. Could’ve used your help.

[Izzy has zoomed in on a cityblock and pulls up some pictures.]

ALEC: What are you doing?

ISABELLE: Uh… Aldertree has me on a special assignment. I’m checking out some rogue vamp dens.

**Laina sighed loudly.**

ADELAINE: Are you okay?

ISABELLE: Yeah, I’m fine.

ALEC: You don’t seem fine.

ISABELLE: I’m… tired. Yeah. Um, your message said you wanted to talk. Do you have a lead on Cleophas?

ALEC: [leaning in] No. Not yet.

ADELAINE: [lowering her voice] Then what is it?

ALEC: It’s about Magnus. Look, um… How do you know… in your experience, you know, when’s the, uh… the right time?

**"Oh my god" said Laina, her eye widening.**

**Everyone smiled (even Molly). Alec flushed.**

ADELAINE: [excited] Oh, my God, are you talking about having sex?

ALEC: Can you not discuss my sex life with the entire Institute, please?

**Jace laughed.**

ISABELLE: Alec, is this your first time with a man?

ADELAINE: Your first time ever? 

ISABELLE: It all makes sense now. That’s why you didn’t want us to meet Jessica Hawkblue [pushes him playfully].

ADELAINE:[pushes him playfully]. Wait, was there ever a Jessica Hawkblue?

**Everyone laughed.**

ALEC: Are you done?

ISABELLE: Okay. You and Magnus, you want to…

ALEC: I think so. I don’t know.

ADELAINE: Alec, you care about Magnus. He cares about you. It’s okay. Just don’t do what you always do.

**"What do I always do" asked Alec.**

**"Overthink it" said Jace, Laina and Izzy.**

ALEC: And what’s that?

ISABELLE & ADELAINE: Overthink it. 

**Everyone laughed.**

ALEC: No, I don’t overthink things. [Laina gives him a look.] Do I?

**"yes" said Laina**

ISABELLE: Look… If it’s what you what, if it makes you happy, then go for it.

[Alec nods and walks away. Laina shoves Izzy's shoulder playfully before leaving. Izzy is showing more yin fen withdrawal signs.]

**Everyone looks worried again.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Alaric and Luke are talking by the kitchen door.]

ALARIC: Pretty cold-blooded, turning your sister over to the Clave.

LUKE: Remember that the next time the pack tries to question my authority. Get ready. We leave in five.

[Luke approaches Clary and Cleophas.]

LUKE: It’s time. [to Clary] Kiddo, it’ll be okay.

CLARY: You believe in what you’re doing. And so do I.

[Clary pulls Luke’s taser out of his jeans and tases Luke. Luke groans and falls down.]

**Luke looked at Clary disbelivingly.**

CLARY: [to Cleophas] Let’s go!

[Clary and Cleophas run out of the Jade Wolf.]

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Maia sits down at Simon’s table. Simon is using Jace’s ‘charm tricks’.]

MAIA: [sighs] I thought that shift would never end. Have you ever been around drunk Seelies? It’s like, one shot and they’re toast. And they won’t stop with the ABBA songs. I thought I was gonna lose my mind.

SIMON: Yeah. Bummer. Wanna get outta here?

MAIA: Yeah. I hope you’re a film buff.

SIMON: I guess.

MAIA: BAM’s doing a Blade Runner marathon. All three cuts. And I checked, finishes before dawn. [Simon looks at his phone and types something.] Are you expecting a call?

SIMON: Not necessarily.

[Simon checks out some girls standing by the jukebox.]

**"Simon" said Izzy kindly "that stuff might work with Jace. But you are better of not doing that, you don't need it"**

**"Thanks Izzy" said Simon**

MAIA: Did someone spike your blood supply? ‘Cause you’re acting really weird.

SIMON: Weird can be good.

MAIA: This isn’t good. So, when the Simon I agreed to go out with just decides to show up, tell him to give me a call, okay?

**"oooo" said Ron.**

[Maia stands up, about to leave.]

SIMON: Wait, no. [Standing up] Maia! Maia, wait!

[Maia leaves.]

**Jace looked sheepish.**

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[There’s a knock on the door.]

MAGNUS: Hmm.

[Magnus opens the door, it’s Alec.]

MAGNUS: Hey.

ALEC: [taking off his jacket] Jace here?

MAGNUS: No. He left hours ago. Are you okay?

[Alec starts kissing Magnus.]

**Alec flushed.**

MAGNUS: [pulling away a bit] Hey, what’s this all about? I mean, I’m not complaining, but…

ALEC: I– I just thought, you know, I thought we could take the next step.

MAGNUS: The sex step.

**Alec went even redder.**

ALEC: Yeah.

MAGNUS: Alexander. I may be experienced, but, it’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and… I worry that once we… [turning around] That if we rush into this… [turning back] That I may lose you.

**"What" said Alec confused.**

ALEC: What? Why would you think that?

MAGNUS: Look… you’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.

ALEC: Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want this.

[They start kissing again and go into the bedroom.]

**"Oh my God" said Izzy grinning.**

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Luke enters the bar. Jace is about to make out with a Seelie.]

JACE: You’re gonna have to wait.

SEELIE: Aw…

LUKE: Jace. We gotta go.

JACE: Oh, let me guess. Alec sent you? Tell him I’m off duty.

LUKE: It’s Clary. She’s in trouble.

[Now he has Jace’s attention. They leave the bar.]

* * *

[ALLEY]

[Clary and Cleophas are on their way to Valentine.]

CLARY: Where are we going, exactly?

CLEOPHAS: We’re close.

CLARY: You realize by going against Valentine, you’re risking your life? He’ll never forgive you for this.

CLEOPHAS: I have to make amends.

**Luke scoffed.**

[Clary hears the distorted screaming again. She almost falls down. She grunts and covers her ears.]

CLEOPHAS: Clary! What is it? What’s wrong?

[Clary attacks Cleophas. Clary holds Cleophas up by her throat.]

**Everyone gasped.**

CLARY: What are you doing to me?

CLEOPHAS: Let go.

CLARY: The sound in my head. It’s coming from Valentine, isn’t it?

CLEOPHAS: What sound?

CLARY: It’s getting louder!

CLEOPHAS: Activate my hearing rune. There.

[Clary activates it on Cleophas’ neck and Cleophas now hears the screaming too.]

CLEOPHAS: It’s not possible.

CLARY: What is it? Tell me! What is Valentine doing to me?

CLEOPHAS: It’s not Valentine. It is an Angel.

**Everyone looked disgusted.**

CLARY: Angel?

CLEOPHAS: Here on earth. I think he’s holding him captive. The Angel is crying out for help. [to the sky] Valentine… how could you?

* * *

[INDUSTRIAL BUILDING, PRISON]

[The Angel Ithuriel is screaming while Valentine is dragging him on the floor in chains. Valentine stops and grabs the chains around Ithuriel’s body.]

**Laina gasped  
**

VALENTINE: This is your chance to show your true form. Together we will right all of the wrongs, Ithuriel.

* * *

[ALLEY]

CLEOPHAS: His cry is so full of pain.

CLARY: You said angels were rare, that almost no one had ever seen one.

CLEOPHAS: It’s unheard of. Iron Sisters hear the angels whisper when we’re forging our weapons, but even we’ve never seen one. To communicate with one, you must be blessed by the angels. Clary, you are blessed.

**Magnus suddenly had and idea, he couldn't believe Valentine would do that.**

CLARY: [scoffs] No more lies, Cleophas. I know you’re working with Valentine. You killed Magdalena, didn’t you?

[Cleophas starts crying.]

CLEOPHAS: I loved Magdalena. I thought Valentine… I thought his way was the only way to make the world a better place. A safer place. No matter what sacrifices had to be made, but… harming an Angel, holding him captive… that goes against everything we believe in.

CLARY: What, and killing Downworlders doesn’t?

**Alec shook his head.**

CLEOPHAS: You don’t understand. An Angel is… pure goodness. They’re the embodiment of what Shadowhunters stand for. If Valentine’s harming an Angel, then everything we love will be destroyed.

CLARY: You know, Luke is right. You are not a Shadowhunter. You are a traitor. You’re the Clave’s problem now.

CLEOPHAS: No! Please. [grabbing Clary’s arm] Let me take you to Valentine. We have to free the Angel. Then I’ll turn myself in.

CLARY: No, why, why help me now?

CLEOPHAS: Don’t you see the storm coming? If Valentine has the Angel and a bolt of lightning…

CLARY: He can activate the Soul-Sword.

**Everyone looked worried.**

[Clary and Cleophas start running. When they come out of the alley, a car stops. Jace and Luke come out. Luke draws his gun.]

LUKE: Cleo, you hurt her, I’ll drop you where you stand.

CLARY: Wait, no!

JACE: Clary, get out of the way!

CLARY: Luke, don’t! We need her.

* * *

[VAMPIRE AREA]

[Izzy is walking through an alley. A vamp appears behind her.]

**Laina grabbed Izzys hand.**

ELOISE: Smells like Shadowhunter.

ISABELLE: No need to worry. I’m not here on official business.

ELOISE: And what other kind of business do people like you have?

[More vampires surround Izzy.]

ELOISE: Looking a little under the weather.

ISABELLE: There’s just something I need.

[Eloise licks her teeth with her tongue.]

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Maia is sitting at a table, reading Jane Eyre. Simon goes to sit across from her, he has brought a box.]

SIMON: The ultimate five-disc collector’s edition of Blade Runner. Final Cut is, like, my favorite film of all time… which is what I, what I should have said to you.

MAIA: [not looking up from her book] But you didn’t.

**Everyone looked at the screen version of Simon in symphathy.**

SIMON: No. Instead I acted like a…

MAIA: [looking up] A replicant?

SIMON: I did, didn’t I? [Maia puts her book down.] And that sucks ’cause you’re smart and you’re funny, and you get what it’s like to be a Downworlder. And all I wanted to do tonight was prove to myself that I’m not–

MAIA: In love with your best friend?

**Clary and Simon flushed.**

SIMON: Not where I thought this was going.

MAIA: But it’s the truth, right? You’re in love with Clary.

SIMON: [sighs] How do you know?

MAIA: I have superior instincts for these sort of things, and… I also have ears of a wolf. I hear everything.

SIMON: My conversation with Jace…

MAIA: Pretty much every word.

**Simon closed his eyes.**

SIMON: Yeah. He brings out the worst in me, at times.

MAIA: I knew it from the moment you said something about “best friend”. Look, here’s an idea. Instead of trying to go out with other girls just to prove something to yourself, why not just tell Clary how you feel?

SIMON: Luke said to do the same thing.

MAIA: We’re highly evolved beings.

SIMON: What if I tell Clary and… it ruins our friendship?

**"Simon we are talking after this episode" said Clary resolutly.**

MAIA: What if you don’t? What if she falls in love with some Shadowhunter, and you spend eternity obsessing over how stupid you were?

SIMON: Well, you know, when you put it like that, it… [chuckles] So, are we, um…

MAIA: We’re cool.

SIMON: Cool.

[Maia puts her hands on Simon’s Blade Runner box.]

MAIA: But I’m keeping this.

**Everyone grinned.**

[They both smile.]

* * *

[INDUSTRIAL BUILDING]

[Cleophas meets Valentine again in his lair.]

VALENTINE: Cleophas, did you find Clarissa?

CLEOPHAS: I did. And I was right. She is gifted. There are things she showed me I didn’t know were possible.

VALENTINE: [smiles] So, where is she?

LUKE: [coming in with a gun] I’m afraid she’s a little preoccupied.

[Valentine and Cleophas start fighting. Valentine manages to hold Cleophas in front of him and put a knife to her throat. Luke is still pointing a gun at Valentine.]

LUKE: Let her go. This isn’t her fight.

VALENTINE: It is now.

[Luke’s eyes light up.]

* * *

[INDUSTRIAL BUILDING, STAIRWELL]

[Jace and Clary are making their way to the roof.]

CLARY: If Valentine needs lightning to activate the Sword, he probably put Ithuriel up on the rooftop.

JACE: Cleophas could have been lying, Clary.

CLARY: She’s not. Not about this.

JACE: How do you know?

CLARY: I just know. Trust me.

**Laina rolled her eyes.**

[Jace and Clary get out onto the roof and see a chained Ithuriel being guarded by three of Valentine’s men. Jace and Clary start fighting them while a storm is forming around them. Clary and Jace manage to kill them all.]

**Harry whistles.**

* * *

[INDUSTRIAL BUILDING]

VALENTINE: I can’t believe you were stupid enough to let Ithuriel go, when we were so close to achieving everything that we wanted.

CLEOPHAS: I never wanted this. To torture an Angel?

**Jace shook his head in disgust.**

VALENTINE: This isn’t torture! It’s a means to an end. I can’t believe that you are siding with this dog.

CLEOPHAS: Lucian may be a Downworlder now, but he has more honor than you ever will.

**Luke looked surprised.**

LUKE: I said let her go.

VALENTINE: You Graymarks never see the bigger picture, do you?

LUKE: What’s the bigger picture, Val? Lying to your followers, killing the woman you love, destroying your children piece by piece?

VALENTINE: Sentimentality has always been your biggest weakness. Maybe you’ve changed, huh? Go ahead, Lucian. Put a bullet in me… parabatai.

**Luke glared at the screen.**

LUKE: Don’t you dare call me that.

VALENTINE: Why not? Because it reminds you of your betrayal? How you stole Jocelyn and turned her against me?

LUKE: You did that on your own. You killed innocent people.

VALENTINE: No. No, no one is innocent in war. If only I’d thought to bring a blade of silver, we could have ended this.

**Luke growled.**

CLEOPHAS: End it now, Lucian. Pull the trigger!

VALENTINE: But once you do, think about what will happen to your sweet baby sister. You were always so spineless.

[Valentine throws the knife that he has against Cleophas’ throat to Luke.]

CLEOPHAS: No!

[The knife misses. Valentine takes Cleophas with him and flees. Luke shoots but misses.]

**Luke slammed his hand against his thigh.**

LUKE: Damn it!

* * *

[ROOFTOP]

[Clary and Jace are about to free the Angel Ithuriel.]

CLARY: We have to hurry.

[They try to break the chains with their steles and blades but they can’t.]

JACE: Nothing’s working.

CLARY: Why can’t we break the chain?

JACE: I don’t know. Valentine must have used a warlock, some kind of dark magic.

[Ithuriel screams again, Clary takes her stele to Ithuriel’s hands.]

**Everyone flinched.**

JACE: What’s happening? What are you doing?

CLARY: He’s communicating with me.

**"What" said Izzy her eyes widening.**

JACE: He’s…

[Clary uses her stele on the chains around Ithuriel’s wrists. She draws a new rune. Ithuriel breaks the chains, his wings appear. He opens his hands to Clary and Jace. They both take his hands. A vision appears for them. The Soul-Sword is standing up in the ground and a cloaked figure with a demon hand tries to take the Sword but then they both dissolve.]

CLARY: What was that?

[Ithuriel flies up into the sky and is gone. Clary and Jace look at each other, relieved that he is back where he belongs, but also confused about what they saw.]

**"I think I get it" said Magnus.**

**"What" said Clary urgently.**

**"Angels are higher beings they communicate through metaphors. Morgenstern means Morning Star as in -" said Magnus**

**"How are thou fallen from Heaven, Oh Lucifer. Son of the Morning" said Laina.**

**"Yes" said Magnus "The vision is talking about a demon blooded Morgenstern that can destroy the Soul Sword"**

**"Me" said Jace weakly "I can destroy the sword"**

**"And destroy yourself " said Magnus.**

**Everyone looked worried.**

**"Time for a break" said the voice in the wall.**

**Everyone left for their rooms except for Clary and Simon.**

**They needed to have their talk.**


	28. Simon and Clary Talk

"So" said Clary after everyone had left the room "You have feelings for me"

"Yeah.." said Simon "I've been in love with you for the longest time. I I understand that this might make things weird. And our friendship is one of the most important things to me I really don't want to loose that. Ever"

Clary let out a breath. And than she kissed Simon.

Simon was frozen in his spot for he kissed her back.

They broke apart. 

"We did that" Simon said in shock.

"Yeah, we did" said Clary giggling.

"So does that mean we are like ....." said Simon.

"Girlfriend and boyfriend?" said Clary "If you want to be"

"Yes... I do want that" rambled Simon "Definitely.. I mean"

Your rambling" said Clary 

Simon grinned at her.

**_ A/N _ **

**_ I am really bad at writing romance so that was why this chapter was so close to the way Clary and Simon started dating in the show. _ **


	29. Love is a Devil

**When everyone came out in the morning, everyone spotted how Simon and Clary had intertwined hands. But no one decided to mention it.**

**Jace felt jealous, he put a lid on his emotions like he had done for years.**

[VAMPIRE AREA]

[Izzy was looking for yin fen directly from the vampires. Now, she is surrounded by Eloise and a group of vamps.]

**Everyone looks nervous.**

ELOISE: What do you need, Shadowhunter?

ISABELLE: Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just need a little... venom.#

**Izzy flinched.**

ELOISE: Someone's been a naughty girl. All out of yin fen? That's okay. You can have a little venom... I'm just gonna need a lot of blood.

**Laina gasped.**

[The vampires start hissing and come closer. They grab Izzy.]

**Alec paled.**

ELOISE: You're quick, but not quick enough.

ISABELLE: Forget the venom.

ELOISE: Too late, pretty thing.

[Eloise is about to bite Izzy, but she is pulled back by Raphael.]

**"Thank Lilith" said Magnus.**

RAPHAEL: Release the Shadowhunter. On my orders.

[All the vamps disappear. Izzy falls down, Raphael catches her. Izzy's hand is shaking.]

ISABELLE: I thought you hated me.

RAPHAEL: Call it an intense dislike.

**Rose laughed weakly.**

ISABELLE: So why are you helping me?

RAPHAEL: I don't know.

[Raphael picks Izzy up and puts her on a car hood.]

ISABELLE: The pain... it's everywhere.

**Izzy looked so worried.**

RAPHAEL: What did you think yin fen would do to you?

ISABELLE: I need something... something to stop it.

**"No" said Alec firmly, although he could not change what was happening on the screen.**

RAPHAEL: What you need to do is sweat it out. Okay, over time, you'll be better off. You need to be strong.

**"He's right" said Luke.**

ISABELLE: I can't.

RAPHAEL: You have to.

ISABELLE: [grabbing Raphael's jacket] I swear, I'll never ask again.

RAPHAEL: [hesitating at first] Just this once. [looking up at the sky] Forgive me.

**Magnus looked at the screen in disbelief.**

[Raphael bites in Izzy's wrist. Izzy feels relief.]

**"I can't believe him" snarled Laina.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

[JADE WOLF]

[Luke storms into the Jade Wolf, Clary and Jace close behind him.]

LUKE: How could you not tell me that?

**Luke looked at the pair offended.**

CLARY: The Downworld would be in total chaos if they knew what the Sword could do.

**"So you were saving us from ourselves" growled Maia.**

JACE: There would be uprisings everywhere.

LUKE: [turning to Jace and Clary] So you're saving the Downworlders from themselves? We never asked.

**Maia glared at Jace and Clary.**

CLARY: We didn't even know that Valentine could activate the Sword until we realized he had an Angel. Luke, I didn't want you to worry.

LUKE: Well, it's too late for that.

JACE: Look, you don't understand, all right–

**"He has my little sister" growled Luke.**

LUKE: No. I do understand. He has my sister. [Jace and Clary share a look.] What else aren't you two telling me?

CLARY: The Angel, he... he showed us something.

JACE: Just now, on the rooftop, he showed us both a vision of a demon that could destroy the Sword.

**Jace looked down, he was that demon.**

LUKE: How do you know that's what he was telling you?

CLARY: There's no other explanation. When the demon touched the Sword, he and the Sword both disintegrated.

JACE: Luke, it was a demon I'd never seen before.

LUKE: Then go find it. I'll head out and see if that bastard left any clues for us to track him down.

[Clary wants to say something but Luke is already on his way out.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Alec is replaying a video of the night before. He pauses it and points to a flicker of light.]

ALEC: There. They said that was the Angel.

ISABELLE: It could have been a shooting star.

**"You don't believe us" said Jace.**

**"I am sure it is not that" said Laina "It is just that no one has seen an angel in centuries"** **  
**

**Jace nodded.**

ADELAINE: Could be.

ALEC: Are you two saying you don't believe Jace and Clary? I thought you'd both be impressed.

ISABELLE: I'm not saying I don't believe them.

ADELAINE: Izzy's right. It's just that no one's seen an Angel in hundreds of years. [Laina closes the holographic screen.] 

ISABELLE: So, did you take our advice about Magnus?

ADELAINE: You did, didn't you? 

**Everyone grinned and Alec flushed.**

ISABELLE: Okay, start talking.

ALEC: There's nothing to talk about.

[Their little brother, Max, runs up to them.]

**"Max" said Izzy happily.**

MAX: Hey, you guys.

ALEC: Hey, buddy. How are you doing?

ISABELLE: Max! I missed you so much! [Izzy and Laina give Max a hug.]

ADELAINE: Hey, you look so handsome. What are you doing here?

[Maryse walks in.]

**Jace paled. Alec, Laina and Izzy glared at the screen.**

MARYSE: Alec. Adelaine. Isabelle. It's good to see you three.

**"Sure" scoffed Alec.**

ISABELLE & ADELAINE: Really?

ALEC: Izzy, Laina–

ADELAINE: Because last time you were here, you turned your back on all of us.

ISABELLE: Especially Jace.

MARYSE: I was following orders. I had no choice. 

**Everyone scoffs.**

[ Izzy, Laina and Alec scoff]

MARYSE: Max has some big news. Tell them, sweetheart.

MAX: I passed my last trial. I'm ready for my Rune Ceremony.

**"Oh my god" said Laina grinning.**

**"I can't believe it" said Alec happily.**

**"That's great" said Izzy, delighted.**

**Everyone else looked at the screen happily.**

ALEC: Congratulations.

ADELAINE: Well done.

ISABELLE: So you finally perfected your roundhouse kick?

MAX: Yeah, and I knocked out two different instructors.

**"Yes Max" said Izzy proudly.**

MARYSE: Sadly, your father won't be able to attend. So, Alec, as the eldest male in the family, you will be in charge of Max's ceremonial party.

**"I can't believe that isn't gonna be there" said Laina, upset.**

ALEC: What do you mean he won't be here?

MARYSE: He's tied up with the Valentine task force in Idris.

ISABELLE: I can't believe Dad would miss this.

MARYSE: He doesn't have a choice. We're all on high alert, especially after what that demon did to both of you... and Jocelyn.

**Clary felt tears welling up in her eyes**

ADELAINE: I was surprised not to see you at the Rite of Mourning. 

ISABELLE: Dad called to see how we were.

[Izzy and Laina walk away.]

**Laina and Izzy glare at the screen.**

MARYSE: Isabelle. Adelaine...

[Maryse goes after Izzy and Laina. Alec raises his eyebrows at Max.]

ALEC: Bet you were back in Idris.

[They start walking.]

MAX: I thought I was coming here to get away from the fighting.

**"Mom and Dad are fighting?" said Alec confused.**

ALEC: Fighting? Mom and Dad?

MAX: All the time.

**All the Lightwood looked confused.**

ALEC: What's going on?

[They stop walking.]

MAX: Mom doesn't like you having a warlock boyfriend.

**"Of course she doesn't" scoffed Alec.**

ALEC: [scoffs] And you?

MAX: Whatever, I don't care.

**Alec smiled at Max proudly.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec walks in.]

ALEC: My mother's back.

MAGNUS: Which means I'll make myself scarce.

**Fred grinned.**

ALEC: No, I have something else in mind.

MAGNUS: Hmm.

ALEC: How would you feel about throwing a party?

**"For Max's Rune Ceremony?" said Magnus shocked.**

MAGNUS: Have you met me?

ALEC: It is for Max's Rune Ceremony.

MAGNUS: I think I'll pass.

ALEC: Magnus...

MAGNUS: I'm sure I'll love Max. But Maryse? That woman hates me.

**"That's true" said Laina.**

ALEC: That's sort of the point of the party. So that she can see that this, us, it's not going away.

**Magnus looked at Alec, smiling.**

MAGNUS: You sure about this?

ALEC: Why wouldn't I be?

MAGNUS: Then I better get to work.

**"Thanks" said Alec.**

[Magnus pats Alec on his chest and gets to work.]

[PARK]

[Madzie is sitting on the grass, playing with a teddy bear. Iris is watching her from a bench. Valentine approaches Iris. He sits down next to her.]

**Everyone gasped.**

IRIS: Mr. Morgenstern. What can I help you with? A potion? A spell? I'm very versatile.

**"She disgusts me" spat Ginny.**

VALENTINE: In a way that makes my skin crawl.

IRIS: I thought we would understand each other. Both scientists in our own right.

**Jace looked down.**

VALENTINE: I applaud your spirit, but it won't help you. I hear you've met my daughter, Clarissa?

[Iris is shocked.]

IRIS: I had no idea–

VALENTINE: Children... have a way of making us terribly vulnerable, don't they?

**Clary glares at the screen.**

[Iris sees Valentine looking at Madzie. Three of Valentine's men appear next to her with blades in their hands.]

**Everyone looks alarmed.**

IRIS: Don't. Please, don't hurt her. I will do anything you ask.

VALENTINE: Yes... you will.

[DOCKS]

[Simon is pacing whilst talking to himself.]

SIMON: This isn't crazy. You drank blood. You... You've bit a rat. It's gonna be fine. You fought a cobra. You went to India. You can... You can totally tell her. It's Clary. It's not like it's a– another cobra. [Clary approaches him.] That would be something. Seriously...

**Clary giggles and pecks Simon on the cheek.**

**Everyone looks at the pair, happily.**

**Alec who felt a flood of pain and jealously from Jace's side of the bond looked at his parabatai in sympathy.**

CLARY: Simon, are you okay?

SIMON: Yeah. I'm very okay. Hopefully. You wanna sit? I mean, standing works, too.

CLARY: Okay, what's going on? I get this weird text to meet you here at, like, 11:00 at night? Did something happen with you and Maia?

SIMON: Yes. Something did happen. Um... Look, Clary, the thing is, um...

CLARY: [coming closer] Simon, I don't have a telepathy rune.

**"I wish we did" said Izzy.**

[They both laugh.]

SIMON: Right, of course not. Okay. We've been friends, best friends, for a long time. A really long time. And the last thing I'd ever wanna do is screw that up. Because it's, it's really important to me.

CLARY: It's really important to me, too.

SIMON: But, the thing is, when two people are friends, people like you and me, sometimes feelings evolve, you know? And the relationship, friendship, whatever it is, needs to change along with it–

CLARY: Look, Simon, I– Is this because of Maia? I don't want you to think that we can't still be best friends because you... because you're seeing someone.

SIMON: No, see, that's... that's it! I don't, I don't wanna see anyone. Anyone, anyone else, I mean. [pauses for a second] I'm in love with you, Clary. But I realized that you might not feel the same way. And it might get weird... It might be...

[Clary leans forward and kisses Simon. They hold each other closer.]

**Simon and Clary both go red.**

SIMON: We did that.

CLARY: We did.

[They both start laughing.]

**Simon and Clary burst out laughing from how similar that was to how they got together.**

SIMON: Yeah, we did.

CLARY: We did.

SIMON: Was it... was it, you know...

CLARY: Weird?

SIMON: Yeah.

CLARY: In the best way possible.

[Their foreheads touch.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OFFICE]

[Maryse sits at the desk, Alec stands next to it. Maryse opens the invite for Max's Rune Ceremony organized by Magnus.]

**"Mom's not gonna be happy" said Izzy happily.**

MARYSE: [reading aloud] At the residence of Magnus Bane? [turning to Alec] It's very kind of your friend to offer, but the Rune Ceremony is a solemn rite of passage. For Shadowhunters. Not some Downworlder rave.

**"It is not gonna be a rave" said Alec angrily.**

ALEC: Where does it say anything about a rave? And why is it only for Shadowhunters?

MARYSE: It's tradition.

ALEC: Traditions change, especially those based on ignorance.

**Luke looks at Alec in shock, Maryse sounded exactly like that when she was in the Circle. Except, of course, what Alec was trying to prove was a lot better than what Maryse was trying to.**

ALEC: [Maryse chuckles.] Anyone who cares about Max should be there. And that includes me and Magnus. Together. If Dad were here he'd understand–

MARYSE: Well, he's not. 

**Laina looks at the screen confused, why was her mom so on edge.**

MARYSE: [standing up] Alec, I don't wanna fight with you. This dinner, it should be about family. Our family.

ALEC: What family? You wanted Jace dead.

**Jace flinched.**

MARYSE: I was following orders.

**Alec scoffs.**

ALEC: You keep saying that. After a while, it loses its meaning.

MARYSE: You're right. Of course we'll be there. Thank you for going through all this trouble for us.

[Maryse sits down again. Alec leans in.]

ALEC: Thank Magnus.

**Ron whistles approvingly.**

[Alec walks out.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, OUTSIDE AREA]

[Jace is studying old books to find the demon. Cats surround him and beg for attention.]

**"Aww" said Ginny.**

JACE: Magnus!

[Magnus comes into the outdoor room.]

MAGNUS: Aw! Salut, mon petits chats. You're new, aren't you? [using his magic, Magnus makes bowls with milk appear. The cats run towards it.] I spoil them. I can't help it. It's the only way to win them over.

JACE: Well, I guess when you put your mind to it, you can win over just about anyone, huh?

MAGNUS: You're talking about Alec.

**Alec looked at his brother, Jace shrugged back.**

[Magnus sits down across from Jace.]

JACE: Look, I've been there. I know it's a whirlwind fling that burns so hot all it can do is flame out.

**Laina and Izzy glared at Jace.**

MAGNUS: Is this what you think it is? A fling.

JACE: I don't know what it is, but I know my brother. He's sensitive. And now that you guys have taken things to the next level...

MAGNUS: He told you.

JACE: No, he didn't have to. We're parabatai. [Magnus gives Jace a look.] 

**Everyone looks alarmed.**

**"It's not like that" said Laina, laughing "You can just sense that they are happier"**

**Alec, Jace and Magnus looked relived. Everyone else burst out laughing.**

JACE: No. No, no, no. No, it's not like that. It's... I can, uh... I can just, I can sense that he's happier. [Magnus nods.] Look, I'll make this simple, okay? I'm never gonna let anyone hurt him.

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

MAGNUS: Then we have that in common. You think I'd invite Maryse Lightwood to my home for just anyone?

[They both smile.]

JACE: I hope this party has an open bar.

**"It better" said Izzy.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, OUTSIDE HALLWAY]

[Clary and Simon approach the door, laughing.]

CLARY: Is there something on my face, or...

SIMON: No, no, um... You're great. Am I being too, uh...

CLARY: Not at all.

SIMON: So do you think anyone's gonna notice that we're...

CLARY: Only one way to find out.

[They hold hands and go in.]

SIMON: Okay, let's go.

CLARY: Okay.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, INSIDE]

[There is Spanish music playing and there's tons of people. Servers are walking by with drinks. There is an ice sculpture of the angelic rune on display. Jace is standing at the bar.]

**"Wow" said Laina "My Rune Ceremony dinner was just everyone in the Institute wearing a dress and easting in the cafeteria. "**

**Everyone chuckled.**

JACE: [to bartender] Can I get a beer?

[The bartender turns around to hand Raj, whose also standing by the bar, a drink. The bartender turns out to be Maia.]

MAIA: I thought I smelled cocky.

**Everyone laughed.**

JACE: Magnus must be really scraping the bottom of the bartender barrel.

MAIA: Aw, you still bitter about getting your ass kicked by a werewolf?

**"That was a three against one fight" defended Jace.**

JACE: In case you forgot, that was a three-against-one fight.

MAIA: [rolls eyes] Well, I'm actually happy I didn't maul you to death.

JACE: Why? So you can slowly annoy me to death instead?

**Everyone laughed.**

MAIA: No. Because now I know you didn't kill Gretel.

**Everyone goes silent.**

[Maia puts a glass of sangria on the bar. They are both silent for a moment.]

JACE: I asked for a beer.

MAIA: Beer's boring. Have some sangria. Apparently Magnus has a thing for Spain.

**Magnus looked confused, he liked Spain but that much.**

**Izzy, on the other hand, thought she knew why the party had a Spanish theme.**

[Jace smells the sangria. Then he looks over at Simon and Clary.]

SIMON: That's a lot of Shadowhunters.

**"It is a Shadowhunter party" said Laina, rolling her eyes.**

CLARY: Yeah, it's a Shadowhunter party. Are you okay with that?

MAIA: [to Jace] Didn't think he had it in him.

JACE: Guess your date didn't go so well.

MAIA: No, it went great. I, uh, told him to make a move, and that's exactly what he did.

[Jace approaches Simon and Clary.]

JACE: Hey.

CLARY: Hey.

SIMON: Hey.

**"Awkward" said Tonks.**

JACE: Well, you two look cute together.

SIMON: Thanks. We were just heading to the bar to see what kinds of blood-types Magnus has on tap. Do you want anything?

[They all look at the sangria in Jace's hand.]

**Ginny and Rose exchanged a look before bursting out laughing.**

JACE: I'm good.

SIMON: Okay.

[Simon heads off to the bar.]

JACE: Well, I guess congratulations are in order.

CLARY: I guess so.

JACE: I'm happy for you.

CLARY: Thank you.

[Clary looks at Simon and Maia at the bar. Her smile fades.]

[BAR]

SIMON: Maia, um, I just wanted to say thank you for being so cool about, you know... everything.

MAIA: [smiles] Yeah, just don't screw it up by talking too much. Uh, looks like it's about time for my break.

[Clary spots Maia and Simon walking off together.]

**Everyone looks awkward.**

JACE: [to Clary] Is everything okay?

CLARY: I'll be right back.

[Clary walks away.]

[LIVING ROOM]

[Magnus and Alec are talking.]

MAGNUS: I'm worried the empañadillas are soggy. I gave the chef specific directions–

ALEC: Magnus. Everything is perfect.

[Adelaine walks up to them]

ADELAINE: It really is.

[Max walks in, Maryse close behind him. Alec and Laina turns around and sees them.]

**Alec let out a breath.**

ALEC: Max! Mother.

[Magnus gives Maryse a friendly nod. Maryse gives Magnus a bottle of alcohol.]

MARYSE: I heard you like to drink. 

**"I can't believe her" said Laina angrily.**

[Laina eyes widen]

MAGNUS: [chuckles] Welcome, Maryse. [He takes the bottle.] Max, this is your night.

MARYSE: You do have exotic taste, don't you?

MAGNUS: Oh, the Spanish theme is in honor of you and your husband.

**Everyone but the Lightwoods and Luke looked confused.**

MARYSE: Really? How so?

MAGNUS: Alec told me that Robert proposed to you in Barcelona. I wanted to celebrate a joyous memory. Especially since he couldn't be here.

MARYSE: How sweet that Alec feels comfortable sharing our personal family stories with you. Especially considering your... disparate backgrounds.

**Alec scoffed.**

MAGNUS: How about a drink? Sangria for the lady, a Roy Rogers for the guest of honor.

[Magnus walks away to fetch the drinks.]

[HALLWAY]

[Clary spots Simon and Maia talking outside on the balcony. Suddenly, they kiss. ]

**Everyone gasps. Clary looks at Simon hurt and she takes her hand away from his.**

[Clary is shocked. She walks away from the window. Simon goes inside and follows her.]

SIMON: Clary! Clary! Hey, I've been looking for you.

CLARY: [turning around] In Maia's arms?

**Clary felt tears well up in her eyes.**

SIMON: No... Oh, no, you saw us.

CLARY: Yeah.

SIMON: Look, she kissed me. I– I didn't know what to do.

**Maia looked shocked, she would never do that.**

CLARY: That's it? That's seriously all you have to say?

SIMON: Look... What you said about not wanting to risk the friendship... Maybe this is a mistake.

CLARY: So you make out with Maia?

SIMON: No, we weren't, we weren't making out. We were just, I don't know, having a moment.

**Clary scoffs.**

**Everyone else looks confused, that doesn't sound like Maia or Simon.**

CLARY: I cannot believe this is happening.

SIMON: [pulling her back] Look, look. Clary, no matter how close we are, you will never understand what it's like to live like this. But she does. She gets it.

**"What" said Simon shocked.**

[A tear rolls out of Clary's eye.]

CLARY: [shaking her head] Then why did you even...

[Clary walks away. On her way out, she bumps into Magnus.]

MAGNUS: Hey! What's going on, biscuit?

CLARY: It's Simon. He poured his heart out about wanting to be with me, and then, then he hooks up with Maia.

MAGNUS: That doesn't sound like Simon. Are you sure you haven't had too much sangria? It's strong. I made sure of it.

CLARY: Please. I just need to leave.

MAGNUS: Hey, don't. We'll figure out what's going on with Simon. But tonight's about Max. And Alec and Laina and Izzy. You'll never forgive yourself if you're not there for your friends. Okay.

[Clary walks back to the party.]

[VAMPIRE AREA]

[Izzy is walking down the street. Her hand is shaking. She walks into an alley and suddenly, Raphael appears behind her. She turns around and gasps.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

ISABELLE: Sorry. I'm just... a little jumpy.

[They walk together.]

RAPHAEL: Venom withdrawal. Saps the nerve endings.

ISABELLE: Oh, I'm totally fine.

RAPHAEL: Why did you call me here?

ISABELLE: [standing still and turning to Raphael] Your bite, it was so strong. But then–

RAPHAEL: [continuing their walk] Vampire venom is more powerful than yin fen. It also wears off quicker. That's why it was a one-time deal. Thought I made that clear to you.

ISABELLE: I know. Look... I wouldn't have asked you to come back if it wasn't an emergency. My mom's in town. I can't let her see me like this.

**"Izzy" said Alec sadly. But he couldn't say anything else because he knew that he would probably do the same thing if he was in Izzy's situation.**

RAPHAEL: [chuckling] That's the best excuse you can come up with?

ISABELLE: It's not an excuse.

RAPHAEL: Excuses, justifications, call it what you want. Trust me when I tell you, Isabelle, sweat it out while you still can.

**"Listen to him, Iz" said Laina.**

ISABELLE: You don't understand.

RAPHAEL: But I do. You can get through this. You're one of the strongest Shadowhunters I know.

ISABELLE: No, I'm not. Everyone thinks I am, but I'm not.

**"You are" said Jace.**

[Raphael strokes Izzy's cheek for a moment, and looks at her neck.]

ISABELLE: Just a drop. Please.

RAPHAEL: Shadowhunter blood is more potent than human blood. Okay. I can't.

[Izzy makes a cut in her arm. Raphael hisses. He starts to back away from her. Izzy comes closer and puts her finger with blood on it to his mouth.]

ISABELLE: Sure you can. Please.

[Raphael bites Izzy's arm.]

**Everyone gasped. Alec fists clenched.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, BALCONY]

[Magnus, Laina, Alec, Max, and Maryse are out on the balcony.]

MAX: I don't see anything.

MAGNUS: That's because you're not looking hard enough.

[Magnus snaps his fingers and a gift appears in his hands. Magnus gives it to Max.]

MAGNUS: Congratulations, young Shadowhunter.

ADELAINE: What do you say, Max?

MAX: Thank you. Where's your warlock mark?

**"Max" said Laina surprised.**

ALEC: Max...

ADELAINE: Be polite Max.

MARYSE: You two were just as curious at his age.

**Alec rolled his head.**

MAGNUS: It's okay. I only share with my closest friends.

[Magnus' eyes light up and they become cat eyes. Max flinches. Jace walks out onto the balcony.]

MAX: How much of you is a demon?

**"Max" shrieked Izzy.**

JACE: Max, enough. That's not how we treat our friends. Apologize to Magnus.

MAX: You can't tell me what to do.

ADELAINE: Hey, just because you're getting your first rune doesn't mean you can talk to your older brother like that.

MAX: Jace isn't my brother!

**Jace flinched "What" he said suprised.**

[Everyone looks at each other, shocked at what Max just said.]

ALEC: Max!

MAX: Mom says you're not even part of our family.

**"I can't beileve her" said Izzy angrily.**

**Jace paled, tears welled up in his eyes.**

**Everyone looked shocked at this.**

MARYSE: Jace, I...

[Magnus, Jace, and Max go inside.]

ALEC: This is your fault.

MARYSE: I've tried to keep Max out of it.

**"The hell she has" seethed Laina.**

ADELAINE: The hell you have. He learned this behavior from you. 

ALEC: If you ever wanna make things right with me or Laina or Izzy, you better make them right with Jace.

[Maryse goes inside.]

**Izzy glared at the screen.**

[GUEST ROOM]

[Jace is looking out of the window. Maryse comes in.]

JACE: What do you want?

MARYSE: I wanna talk to you.

JACE: There's nothing to talk about.

**Everyone looked ten times sadder when they heard how sad Jace was.**

MARYSE: I think there is. Max is right. You're not his brother.

**"What" said Laina.**

JACE: What?

MARYSE: You were a ten-year-old left on our doorstep. We had no choice but to take you in.

**Jace gasped.**

MARYSE: But if I had known you were a demon, I would've done this years ago.

[Maryse throws a weapon right at Jace. Jace dodges it just in time. Maryse comes at Jace with a dagger, but he manages to defend himself and throw her on the ground unconscious.]

**"Oh my god" said Rose.**

**"How could she do that" said Izzy in disgust.** **  
**

[STREETS]

[Raphael and Izzy are still walking.]

RAPHAEL: Isabelle, when your mom leaves, disappear for a while. Bear the pain and get the venom out of your system.

ISABELLE: But it feels so good. You feel it, too. I know you do, Raphael.

RAPHAEL: Yeah. Too well. [They stop in front of Magnus' apartment building.] When I first turned, I fed on human blood. And I couldn't control myself. The more I had, the more I craved.

ISABELLE: How did you stop?

RAPHAEL: I met a certain warlock, who cared enough about a lost vampire to help him regain his faith.

ISABELLE: Magnus.

**Everyone looked at Magnus who nodded.**

RAPHAEL: When I was a boy, I went to church every Sunday. Magnus gave me the strength to... understand that where I came from, wasn't gone forever. That I was that person. I just had to find myself again.

ISABELLE: I had no idea.

RAPHAEL: Hey. Go. Be with your family. You have no idea how lucky you are to have them.

[Izzy gives Raphael a kiss on the cheek.]

**Alec glared at the screen.**

ISABELLE: Thank you for walking me here. Thank you for everything. [Raphael nods.] Are you sure you don't wanna come up?

RAPHAEL: Uh, I'm not too big on Shadowhunter parties.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, OUTSIDE HALLWAY]

[Izzy is about to open the front door, when she notices the bite marks in her arm. She activates her iratze so the wound heals. Then she goes in. Immediately, she is approached by Clary.]

CLARY: Izzy, hey. Where have you been?

ISABELLE: Out.

CLARY: Hey, I'm sorry. I feel horrible that I kept the rune from you. I never meant to hurt you.

ISABELLE: I know.

CLARY: Good, because I really need to talk to you. You ever think you know someone so well, and then they start acting completely out of character.

ISABELLE: Clary, I'm sorry, I... I don't have time for this. I'm looking for my mom and Max. Can we talk later?

CLARY: Yeah.

[Izzy walks away. Clary is bummed. Then she looks over and sees Simon and Maia flirting again.]

**Clary lets a few tears slip out of her eyes.**

CLARY: You have got to be kidding me.

[Clary is about to confront them when she is held back by Magnus.]

MAGNUS: Slow down, hotshot.

CLARY: Get out of my way, Magnus.

MAGNUS: Oh, no. I'm not letting you make a scene. This is an elegant affair, not an episode of The Real Housewives of Idris.

**Fred snorted.**

CLARY: Tell Simon that, because I can't stand here while he hits on Maia right in front of me!

[Magnus looks over at where Clary is looking. He sees Simon talking to Raj.]

**"What" said Molly confused.**

**Everyone looked confused.**

MAGNUS: [turning back to Clary] I think we have a different idea of courtship.

[Magnus looks thoughtful.]

[HALLWAY]

[Izzy approaches Jace who comes out of the guest bedroom.]

ISABELLE: Jace, I've been looking everywhere for Mom and Max. Have you–

JACE: Maryse just tried to kill me.

**Jace closed his eyes at the reminder.**

ISABELLE: What?

[Laina appears]

ADELAINE: She did what.

[Magnus sees Jace and Izzy go into the guest room and spots Maryse lying on the floor.]

CLARY: Magnus, I can't stay here, okay? Everyone is acting completely insane. I have to leave.

MAGNUS: [grabbing her arm] Not while you're hallucinating. Stay right here while I figure out what's going on.

[As soon as Magnus is gone, Clary walks to the front door to let herself out.]

ALEC: Hey, are you leaving?

CLARY: I have to. Seeing you here, drink in hand, all smiles, it makes me sick.

**"What" said Clary confused.**

ALEC: What are you talking about?

CLARY: I'm talking about you killing my mom.

**Alec gasped. Clary looked confused.**

[Alec walks off, flustered.]

[GUEST ROOM]

[Izzy and Laina kneel down by their mom.]

ISABELLE: Oh, my God. Jace, what did you do?

JACE: I told you, Izzy, I didn't have a choice.

[Magnus comes in and takes in the whole scene.]

MAGNUS: Okay, the sangria may have been too strong.

**"Maybe" said Sirius .**

JACE: She just tried to kill me, Magnus.

MAGNUS: This will help.

[Magnus kneels down and starts using his magic on Maryse.]

JACE: She just threw and ax at my head. Okay, it's stuck in the shelf, right there.

[Jace points at the ax which is also an hallucination.]

**Everyone looks really confused.**

ADELAINE: Jace, there's nothing there.

JACE: It's right there. Why can't you see that?

[Maryse gasps.]

**"Mom" said Laina relived.**

ISABELLE: Mom, are you okay?

JACE: Hey, hey, hey, don't let her up. She's out of her mind.

MARYSE: [standing up] Jace, I came up here to apologize to you.

**"What" said Jace.**

ADELAINE: Then why would you–

MARYSE: [distorted voice] I should have killed you when I had the chance.

**"Its a spell" said Magnus.**

**Everyone nodded, many of them coming to the same conclusion.**

JACE: She just said it. Don't you hear her?

MAGNUS: Listen to me. Nobody's trying to kill you. You have to believe me. Someone's playing with our minds. Feeding into our insecurities...

[There's screaming on the other side of the door.]

CLARY: Alec. Alec, no!

[Alarmed, Izzy, Jace, Laina, Magnus, and Maryse go to where the sounds are coming from. It's the roof.]

CLARY: Alec... what are you doing? You're scaring me.

[Alec is standing on the edge of the balcony, about to jump.]

**"Oh my god" shrieked Laina.**

**Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Alec had paled.**

CLARY: [distorted voice] You're a murderer, Alec. Nothing more. Why are you still here?

**"Oh Alec" said Clary softly.**

CLARY: [normal voice] Alec, please, come down from there.

CLARY: [distorted] All those times you told me I wasn't a good Shadowhunter...

ALEC: I know, I know you wish I was dead instead of Jocelyn.

**"I don't wish you were dead" said Clary softly.**

CLARY: [normal] I don't wish you were dead. [distorted] You let a demon possess you? You're weak. [normal] Please... Okay? Don't worry. Take my hand. [distorted] Nobody's gonna miss you. Weak. The guilt must be eating you alive. [normal] Take my hand. [distorted] Murderer. [Alec lets himself fall.]

**"ALEC" shrieked Everyone.**

CLARY: [normal] Alec!

[Magnus is just there in time and sees Alec fall.]

CLARY: Alec!

[Magnus uses his magic to keep Alec floating in the air. He pulls Alec back up.]

**"Thank the Angel" said Izzy.**

CLARY: Oh, my God.

[Magnus sits Alec down against the wall. Izzy, Laina and Jace walk onto the roof now as well.]

ISABELLE: What happened?

CLARY: All of a sudden, he started talking about how I hated him for killing my mom.

[Everyone kneels down by Alec. Maryse runs up to him.]

MARYSE: Alec?

MAGNUS: It's okay. I sedated him when I pulled him off the ledge.

JACE: [to Maryse] You know what, you stay away from him. You can't be trusted.

MARYSE: I can't be trusted? Now you see why I was wary of having a party at a warlock's house.

**Alec rolled his eyes "Really mom" he thought.**

[Simon walks out onto the roof, too.]

SIMON: Wow. What's going on here?

CLARY: Oh, what do you care? Maia is at the bar.

SIMON: Yes, and Alec's on the ground. Is he gonna be okay?

MAGNUS: You're all gonna be okay. Everyone just stay here. I'll be right back.

[Magnus walks back down to the party and opens a safe. He takes the only book that's in there and comes back up to the roof. Everyone there is arguing.]

MARYSE: [to Clary] What did you say to my son? You don't think that Alec feels guilty enough...

SIMON: [to Jace] You talked to Clary, didn't you? That's why she's acting all weird.

**Jace glared at Simon .**

[Magnus is going through the book.]

JACE: Listen, I did nothing.

MARYSE: You bring him up here–

CLARY: I did not bring him up here, I followed him.

[Everyone is arguing loudly. Magnus has found a spell and starts speaking French. He picks up a ball of magic out of the air, and suddenly everyone is silent.]

JACE: [looking at Maryse] Mom...

**Jace felt tears well up in his eyes.**

MARYSE: Jace.

SIMON: Um, what's going on?

JACE: You okay?

CLARY: Simon... I am so sorry.

MARYSE: I'm fine.

CLARY: I know you didn't kiss Maia.

**Clary put her hand back into Simon's.**

SIMON: You thought I kissed Maia? What happened here?

MAGNUS: It seems a warlock has been having a little fun at our expense.

MARYSE: [about Alec] Is he okay?

[Alec opens his eyes.]

**"Thank god" said Arthur relived.**

SIMON: What happened?

CLARY: Alec...

[Magnus closes his spell book and suddenly it is gone.]

**"No" said Magnus.**

MAGNUS: Someone has taken my spell book.

[Magnus puts up his wards immediately.]

ADELAINE: You're putting your wards up?

MAGNUS: Nobody leaves until I get it back.

[LIVING ROOM]

[Some guests that have been scanned by Magnus leave. The place is almost empty. Magnus is now scanning Raj using his magic.]

RAJ: I was this close to lining up a three-way, and you guys let yourselves get spelled?

**"Really" said Laina rolling her eyes.**

ADELAINE: Shut up Raj.

**Fred and Rose laughed.**

[The scan is done and Alec pushes Raj out of the door.]

JACE: Is he the last one?

MAGNUS: It appears I'm the only warlock here.

[Magnus lets his wards down.]

CLARY: Magnus, what happens if we don't find your spell book?

**magnus shook his head.**

MAGNUS: That's not an option you wanna explore. That book can undo every spell I've ever cast. From the elementary to the complex. In new and old languages... [thoughtful] Champenois. It's an old French dialect. [speaking French] The red-haired cat.

**"Oh" said Hermione understanding what Magnus was talking about.**

[Magnus puts his wards back up. Magnus goes into the guest room, looking around. Everyone follows him.]

ALEC: Magnus, what cat?

[Magnus gestures everyone to be silent and to look around. Magnus sees a lump under the duvet. Jace nods and he pulls the duvet back, revealing the red-haired cat. Magnus blasts some magic while the cat runs away and the cat turns into warlock Iris.]

**"Of course its her" said Rose, annoyed.**

IRIS: Duratus!

[Everyone freezes, except for Magnus who blocks the spell.]

MAGNUS: I hate party crashers.

[They're back in the living room. Magnus blasts magic at Iris, throwing her against a bookcase. They continue fighting throwing balls of magic at each other. Then Magnus holds Iris with his magic and lifts her up.]

**"Whoa" said Simon.**

MAGNUS: You haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you crawling from the ruins of La Bastille. Old French spells. Your favorite. Where are my counterspells?

IRIS: Valentine. He has Madzie, too. If I don't go back, I don't know what he'll do to her.

**"Oh" said Laina.**

MAGNUS: What does Valentine want with my counterspells?

IRIS: I don't know. [Magnus uses more magic.] [yelling] I don't know! All... all he said was that I had to get them for him. And I wasn't to harm Clary, or he'd make Madzie suffer. Magnus, please. I'm all Madzie has. Have mercy.

**"Madzie is better of without her" said Luke.**

MAGNUS: After everything you've done? [nodding to everyone in the guest room] Release them.

[Iris does so and everyone comes walking out to the living room.]

IRIS: Clary Fairchild, you made a blood oath. Find Madzie.

**"Oh no" said Magnus.**

[Magnus then sends Iris away in a Portal.]

MAGNUS: She's the Clave's problem now.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

ALEC: Okay, what is Valentine up to anyway?

CLARY: I don't know.

JACE: [whispering to Clary] It's too dangerous.

CLARY: Jace, they're our family. They need to know.

ADELAINE: Know what?

CLARY: The Angel Ithuriel. Valentine was going to use him to activate the Soul-Sword. He needs someone with pure angel blood to activate it.

SIMON: Well, that doesn't sound good.

JACE: It's not. With the Soul-Sword activated, Valentine could decimate the entire Downworld. The Angel showed us a vision of a demon who could destroy the Sword. If we could find that demon, we could stop Valentine.

MAGNUS: How did you two save the Angel?

[Jace shakes his head to Clary, but she tells everyone anyway.]

**"Thanks Clary" said Laina, glaring at Jace.**

CLARY: With runes the Angel gave to me.

JACE: New runes, Magnus. Ones no one's ever seen before.

ISABELLE: Why did he choose you?

CLARY: I have no idea.

MAGNUS: I might. Years ago, a Silent Brother told me about a special connection the original Shadowhunters had with the Angel Raziel. That they could communicate from afar through... visions. Because they were created from his blood.

**"Are you saying....." said Clary.**

**"I think so" said Magnus, voicing what he had been thinking for a while now.** **  
**

ALEC: Are you saying that...

MAGNUS: Clary may have a blood connection to that Angel. And that must mean she has pure Angel blood.

**"I can activate the soul sword" said Clary weakly.**

JACE: That's why Valentine wants Clary unharmed. Clary can activate the Soul-Sword.

[STREETS]

[Simon and Clary are walking.]

SIMON: "Soul-Sword". Strange name for a weapon of mass destruction.

**"Thats not the main purpose of the Sword" said Laina, "Its main purpose is to get the truth."**

CLARY: Simon, we're not gonna let him activate it. I'll do whatever it takes.

SIMON: Clary, you might be a Shadowhunter with all kinds of crazy abilities, but that doesn't mean you can stop the inevitable.

CLARY: It's not inevitable, all right? It can't be.

SIMON: Hey, [they stop walking] this news of a Downworld apocalypse, it's not all bad. Because now, it's clearer than ever... I wanna spend every minute of every day with you.

**Clary kisses Simon .**

[Simon and Clary kiss.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[It's Max's rune ceremony with Maryse, Silent Brothers, Jace, Laina, Alec, Izzy, and Clary.]

**All the Lightwoods smile.**

MAX: To the Angel I entrust my life... and vow to uphold the laws of heaven. I take this mark to honor Him. To bring His light into me. And vow to uphold the laws of heaven. So I may join the ranks of the Shadowhunters, the guardians of peace.

**"He is so grown up" said Laina**

[Max lifts his sleeve and a Silent Brother gives him the rune of the Angel. ]

**Everyone looked at the screen proudly.**

[After the ceremony is over, Jace goes over to Clary.]

JACE: Hey, you should know...

CLARY: Valentine's coming for me, isn't he?

JACE: Which means I'm never letting you out of my sight.

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLWAY]

[Jace and Clary approach Alec.]

CLARY: The ceremony was beautiful.

JACE: Yeah, Max did great, huh?

ALEC: Didn't even flinch.

**Alec smiles at the screen proudly.**

JACE: Give me a minute.

[Jace leaves Alec and Clary to go talk to Maryse.]

CLARY: Alec, whatever you heard me say when you were under the spell, you have to know, I don't blame you for my mom. I don't.

[Alec gives a weak smile. He touches Clary's shoulder for a second. After she walks away, his smile fades again.]

**Everyone looks at Alec sadly, he ignores all of them.**

JACE: Maryse, look, I... I just want you to know–

MARYSE: I don't need any more apologies. Because you don't owe me one. 

**All the Lightwoods looked shocked, but happy.**

MARYSE: I don't regret taking you in for one second. Max was totally out of line, because I have been out of line.

**Jace looks at the screen with an unreadable expression.**

MARYSE: As a parent, your greatest hope is that your children don't inherit your worst traits.

[Maryse holds Jace's cheek.]

**Jace had tears in his eyes. Izzy, Alec and Laina looked at their mom proudly.**

JACE: Yeah, well, Max is still young. Impressionable. You can still steer that ship straight.

[Alec approaches them.]

ALEC: Max says that you and Dad have been fighting. About me and Magnus.

MARYSE: Max doesn't have any idea what's going on between your father and me.

ALEC: Then what is it?

MARYSE: I didn't want to burden you all... [sighs heavily]

**Laina eyes widened.**

ALEC: Is Dad cheating on you?

**"What" said Izzy weakly.**

[Maryse tries to hold back her tears.]

**Everyone looked at the Lightwoods in sympathy.**

**Jace, Izzy, Alec and Laina were staring at the screen in shock.**

JACE: Bastard.

MARYSE: You can't tell Isabelle and Adelaine. They worships Robert. I can bear it, but it would destroy them.

**"Oh mama" said Izzy.**

[Alec gives Maryse a hug, while she sobs.]

**Laina had tears in her eyes.**

ALEC: Come stay with us. You and Max. You don't have to go back to Idris or Dad.

MARYSE: Oh... I wish I could stay, more than anything. But I have to get back to the Clave.

**"Mom" said Alec sadly.**

JACE: Why? Let Robert take care of that.

MARYSE: Everything's different now because of Clary and the Sword. I can't let my problems interfere with my duty. Not now.

**Luke looked at Maryse sadly.**

[Jace nods.]

[PARK]

[Madzie is sitting on a swing. Valentine comes over with ice cream. He gives Madzie a cone.]

**Everyone gasps.**

VALENTINE: That's a good girl. You and Clarissa are gonna get along so well.

**Clary glares at the screen.**

[Valentine sits down on the swing next to her and smiles.]

**"I can't believe Dad would do that" said Laina in disbelief.**

**"Next episode" went the voice.** **  
**

**_ A/N _ **

**_ How was that? I am thinking of bringing Maryse in. tell me what you think about that? _ **


	30. Bound by Blood

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

[Clary and Simon are making out in a canoe on a higher scaffolding. The canoe wobbles.]

**Laina wrinkled her nose.**

CLARY: Whoa! This is so weird.

SIMON: Yeah. Are my fangs in the way? Because I can totally, um–

**"God" said Rose "Do not need to hear this"**

CLARY: No, no, you’re fine. You’re fine. It’s just the canoe’s a little small to–

SIMON: Yeah.

[They bump heads.]

**Izzy eyes widened.**

CLARY: Ow!

SIMON: Ooh, careful! Oh, I’m sorry.

[They kiss but then start giggling again.]

**Rose faked gagged. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look - that is exactly what James would have done.**

CLARY: I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.

SIMON: Me neither.

[They canoe wobbles again when they kiss.]

SIMON: It’s okay. I got you.

CLARY: Oh, great. In that case, we’ll just go down together.

SIMON: Well, I mean… [he moves from one side to the other] I’m pretty sure this thing is untippable

CLARY: Oh, yeah?

SIMON: Yeah.

CLARY: We’ll just have to see about that.

[Clary sits up and lays Simon down.]

**"Gross" said Ginny.**

SIMON: Oh! Okay.

[Jace comes into the container. Clary and Simon take off Simon’s shirt.]

**Fred laughed.**

[ They laugh and start kissing again. Jace looks up and just then, Clary throws Simon’s shirt down, hitting Jace.]

**Alec snorted.**

[ Jace walks over to some ship horns and blows one. Surprised, Clary and Simon both look over the edge of the canoe.]

SIMON: Jace. Hey.

JACE: [to Clary] What the hell are you doing? I– You know what? Don’t answer that.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Simon lets Clary by so she can get out of the canoe.]

SIMON: Here you go.

[They both jump down from the canoe.]

CLARY: Jace, it’s okay. I’m safe here.

[Jace picks up Simon’s shirt from the ground and throws it at Simon.]

JACE: Until Valentine stops hunting you, the only place you’re safe is the Institute.

SIMON: [putting his shirt on] Really? I’m not sure you actually know how hiding works. The whole point is to, um, not be where everyone thinks you are. Trust me, I’m kind of an expert.

**"Valentine knows that Luke is alpha for the New York Pack" said Izzy "And he knows where the headquarters is. He also know that your like family to Luke. So I am pretty sure he will have eyes on the Jade Wolf"**

**"She is right" said Laina, nodding her head in her sisters direction.**

JACE: For an expert, you were pretty easy to find. Just be thankful I got to you before the Circle did.

SIMON: I’m not afraid of them. I’ve been working on my fighting skills.

**"Oh, Yeah" scoffed Alec.**

JACE: [laughing] Oh, really? You wanna take this outside and give these fight skills a test run?

SIMON: Anytime. [walking towards the door and stopping] As soon as the sun goes down.

**Sirius snorted.**

CLARY: Guys, I can handle my… OW!

[Clary’s skin starts burning.]

**"The blood oath" said Magnus sadly.**

CLARY: What the hell?

JACE: What’s wrong?

CLARY: I don’t know.

SIMON: What is that?

[Clary’s hand is turning black from the burn.]

[TITLE SCREEN]

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Alec is standing on the balcony, looking over the city. Magnus walks up next to him.]

ALEC: How many Downworlders do you think live in New York?

MAGNUS: I don’t know, but they’re not all your responsibility.

ALEC: But you are.

**Everyone cooed.**

MAGNUS: I can take care of myself.

ALEC: Maybe… but this is different. You may have lived through the fall of Rome, but even the Dark Ages couldn’t have been this dark.

**Alec let out a breath.**

MAGNUS: Alexander… I know things may seem bleak, but nothing was as devastating as seeing you standing on that ledge.

**Everyone paled at the reminder.**

ALEC: It was the magic. I would never, never–

MAGNUS: I know, I know. But magic can’t create fears, only bring them out.

ALEC: Magnus–

MAGNUS: Look, you don’t have to explain yourself. I’ve been through it myself. Just promise you’ll tell me if things ever get that bad.

**"Promise" said Alec to Magnus softly.**

[The front door opens. Clary and Jace rush in. Magnus rolls his eyes when he sees it’s them. He and Alec go inside.]

MAGNUS: Don’t you people have phones?

**Fred grinned.**

JACE: We need your help.

[Magnus looks at Clary’s hand and suddenly the look on his face is serious.]

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Magnus is using his magic on Clary’s hand, it’s not working. Jace is sitting next to Clary.]

MAGNUS: La Chair Brûlée.

CLARY: I’m guessing that’s not a dessert.

**"It means burnt flesh" said Izzy.**

**"Yeah" said Magnus "Its a blookd oath spell"** **  
**

MAGNUS: It means “the burnt flesh”. It’s an old blood oath spell.

ALEC: Then it must be Iris. She said you owed her a favor.

CLARY: At Max’s party, she said I have to find Madzie.

MAGNUS: Then we better start looking. I can get rid of the pain, but that’s about it. I’m afraid once the magic reaches your heart…

**Everyone gasped.**

[Magnus shakes his head.]

CLARY: So if I don’t find Madzie… I’m dead.

JACE: No… no. Magnus, there has to be a cure. [standing up] There has to be something we can do to stop this.

ALEC: Can’t we force Iris to undo it?

**"It doesn't work like that" said Magnus sadly.**

MAGNUS: I wish it were that easy. But blood oath spells are completely binding. Even Iris herself can’t reverse it now.

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE’S OFFICE]

[Aldertree puts a tin of yin fen in the wooden box. There’s knocking on the door.]

ALDERTREE: Come in. [Izzy walks in.] Isabelle, you look… recovered. I’m impressed. It takes most people weeks to wean themselves off yin fen.

**Izzy closed her eyes**

ISABELLE: Well, I’m not most people. You wanted to ask me something?

[Aldertree walks up to her.]

ALDERTREE: Do you have plans tonight?

**"Is he asking you an a date" said Ginny, her eyes widening.**

**"He is your boss" said Clary.**

ISABELLE: Excuse me?

ALDERTREE: I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner.

ISABELLE: Um, I’m sorry. Are you asking me out?

ALDERTREE: I just wanted to express my gratitude for how well you kept the Institute while I was away.

ISABELLE: No thanks necessary. I had nothing to do with it.

[Izzy walks away, but Aldertree grabs her wrist.]

**Alec glared at the screen.**

ALDERTREE: But I insist. If not tonight, how about tomorrow?

ISABELLE: [pulling her wrist back] Sorry.

[Izzy walks out.]

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Luke is examining Clary’s hand.]

LUKE: I don’t know what to say. I was so selfish, hiding in the woods like that. You would have never went to Iris if–

CLARY: Luke, this has nothing to do with you. You always told me to read the fine print. Well, I guess, uh, now I know why.

[Jace approaches them.]

LUKE: Magnus find anything?

JACE: No. Iris’ brownstone was wiped clean, but Alec just got a report from the Clave. According to Iris, Madzie was abducted from Brady Park.

**Molly gasped, poor girl.**

LUKE: All right, we’ll start there. I’ll round up some wolves and see if we can get a scent.

JACE: Great. [Clary walks off.] Hey. Where are you going?

CLARY: To get Simon. If we’re gonna be searching all night, we can use his skills.

JACE: [chuckling] What skills?

CLARY: I don’t know… night vision.

**"You know there is a rune for that" said Alec raising his eyebrows.**

JACE: There’s a rune for that.

CLARY: Too bad. He’s coming. I need him.

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER, OUTSIDE]

[Clary walks up to the container and knocks before she slides open the door.]

CLARY: Are you awake in there? Incoming sunlight.

[Clary hears a wolf growling. She turns around and sees a wolf approaching her.]

**"Thats me" said Maia shocked.**

[ The wolf jumps at her. Clary takes a metal lid from a bin to defend herself. Hearing the noises, Simon runs up to the door.]

SIMON: Clary?

[The wolf pushes the lid away and gets ready to attack again. Simon looks around for a weapon and gives Clary a paddle. His hand burns in the sun when he gives it to her.]

**Everyone looked worried.**

SIMON: Clary!

[The wolf bites in the paddle. Clary pushes the wolf away. ]

[Jace comes out of the Jade Wolf and hears the noises. Clary stands up, ready to swing the paddle at the wolf.]

CLARY: Back off!

[Clary hits the wolf and throws him over some bins when he comes at her again.]

JACE: Nice form.

**"That questionable" whispered Laina to Izzy, Izzy gave her a reprimanding look. Laina rolled her eyes.**

CLARY: Five summers at Camp Winnipesaukee.

[Behind the bins, the wolf starts transforming into a human.]

JACE: [drawing his blade] Show yourself!

[Maia appears from behind the bins, naked. Especially Simon is shocked to see it’s her.]

**"Clary" said Maia "I am so sorry"**

**"Its okay" said Clary.**

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

[Maia is handcuffed to an old ship machine board. Luke and Simon are questioning her.]

LUKE: What the hell were you thinking?

MAIA: I know about the Soul-Sword. I was there at the party. I heard everything. If Clary touches it, we’re all dead!

**"Oh" said Ron.**

LUKE: And that gives you the right to kill her?

MAIA: You think this is easy? You know me. You know I don’t want to hurt anybody!

SIMON: Really? That’s not what it looked like.

MAIA: One life versus millions. If killing Clary is the price of saving the entire Downworld, then I’m willing to pay it. She has to die.

LUKE: That’s not your decision to make.

**Laina was unsure who's side to take. She knew for sure that if the Soul Sword would destroy all Shadowhunters that she would be ready to kill Clary. But she also started to like Clary.**

[Luke leaves.]

MAIA: Simon… I’m sorry.

SIMON: Save it.

[Simon leaves, too.]

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER, OUTSIDE]

[Jace and Clary are looking at Clary’s hand.]

JACE: You okay?

CLARY: I can feel it spreading. What if Maia’s right?

[Luke walks out of the container.]

LUKE: She’s not. You need to find Madzie.

[Simon walks out as well.]

SIMON: No problem. We’ll take the van.

[Simon and Jace get ready to leave.]

CLARY: Luke?

LUKE: I gotta stay here. If Maia told the rest of the wolves what that Sword is capable of, you’re in serious danger.

CLARY: But, Luke…

LUKE: No time to argue. Word travels fast. I’ll catch up, after I stop the Downworld from coming after you.

**"Thats gonna be impossible" said Alec "Not many of the Downworlders actually care about Clary. In their eyes, Clary being alive is a risk to their entire species. And Downworlders don' really like Nephilim. They won't care about killing her."**

**"Was that supposed to make me feel better" said Clary sarcastically.** **  
**

**"No" said Alec.**

[Clary gives a smile and gives Luke a tight hug.]

LUKE: I’ll see you soon, kiddo.

[Clary goes to the van, followed by Jace and Simon. Luke calls after the boys.]

LUKE: Hey. [Clary gets in the van.] If anything happens to her…

JACE: It won’t. Trust me, I’ll protect her.

SIMON: We’ll protect her.

**"No offence" said Laina to Simon "But Jace is gonna be a lot more useful than you"**

**"Thanks" said Simon sarcastically.** **  
**

JACE: Just try to keep up.

[Jace goes to the van.]

SIMON: [to Luke] Who does he think is driving?

**Everyone laughed.**

* * *

[OLD WAREHOUSE]

[Valentine has made the warehouse his new lair. It is filled with cages and carnival machines. Valentine approaches Dot, who has veins running all over her face, and is looking through Magnus’ spell book.]

**Everyone gasped.**

VALENTINE: I thought you said you knew how this worked.

DOT: I’m trying, but the injections… I can barely generate enough magic to create your Portals, let alone a spell this complex.

**Magnus looked at Dot sadly.**

VALENTINE: Then perhaps you can teach her.

[Valentine points at Madzie, who’s sitting on the carousal with cotton candy.]

DOT: No, she’s too young.

VALENTINE: But powerful beyond her years. [walking over to Madzie] By raising Madzie myself, I’ll finally have a warlock that’s unconditionally loyal. [to Madzie] Do you like your new home, sweetheart? [Madzie nods.] I found it just for you. And if you help me, I promise to help you find your nana. [Madzie nods. Dot has come up to them.] [to Dot] See? Madzie wants to help. That is, unless you’d rather I give her the injections.

**"Monster" spat Molly.**

**Everyone looked at her shocked.**

DOT: [shaking her head] No.

VALENTINE: Good. Then I’ll leave you two to get acquainted, huh?

[Valentine leaves them alone.]

DOT: Hi, Madzie. I’m Dot. It’s nice to meet you.

MADZIE: You’re pretty.

[Dot gives her a smile, but it soon fades.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE’S OFFICE]

[Alec and Laina walk in.]

ALEC: Do you know where Izzy is? 

ADELAINE: We were told you spoke with her this morning. She hasn’t been in the Institute since.

ALDERTREE: [not looking up from his book] I didn’t realize I was the keeper of your sister’s calendar.

ALEC: Something’s wrong. She’s been acting weird ever since you sent her to the Iron Sisters.

ALDERTREE: [looking up] I think you’re being paranoid. After what happened at your brother’s party, perhaps I should recommend you for a psych evaluation. What reason would I have to lie?

ALEC: I don’t know, but whatever it is…

ALDERTREE: Nothing’s going on. I’m just trying to help. Now, I would ask yourself… [standing up] is making insinuations about me really the road you wanna go down? Isabelle’s more than capable of handling herself.

* * *

[RAPHAEL’S APARTMENT]

[Izzy and Raphael are making dinner.]

ISABELLE: Come on, have a taste.

**Laina glared at the screen.**

RAPHAEL: Delicious. Although, I think it could use a little more salsa picante. [Izzy puts more sauce on.] Um, a little less. Start spreading the masa onto the husk. [Izzy wants to grab a bowl.] That’s the filling.

ISABELLE: Wait. Aren’t they both filling?

RAPHAEL: No. [pointing to the masa] This is the masa. [points at another bowl] And this is the filling.

[They are very close for a second. There is obvious chemistry.]

**Alec snarled.**

ISABELLE: But they both fill the corn leaf…

RAPHAEL: May I?

[Izzy hands him the corn leaf and Raphael fills it and ties it up.]

ISABELLE: You know, for a vampire, you’re a pretty good cook.

RAPHAEL: I should be. I cook every Sunday. Not for myself, I… drop meals off at a Catholic retirement home in Harlem.

**Magnus smiled at the screen fondly.**

ISABELLE: I didn’t take you for a community service kind of guy.

RAPHAEL: I’m not. [Izzy’s smile fades.] My little sister lives there. She’s 78. She can’t remember who I am. Yet I can’t forget about her.

**"That's so sad" said Ron, he couldn't ever imagine having to live in a world where Ginny did not remember him.**

ISABELLE: I didn’t know.

RAPHAEL: Nobody knows. Except for you. I’m sorry, I… I said too much. I should keep my mouth shut.

ISABELLE: No. [Izzy takes off the snake cuff on her wrist.] I rather you didn’t.

[Izzy pulls her sleeve up. Raphael hisses. He comes closer and bites in Izzy’s arm. Izzy is thankful for the venom and moans.]

**Alec, Jace and Laina glared at the screen.**

* * *

[JADE WOLF, STORAGE ROOM]

[Luke opens the door of the storage room.]

LUKE: Don’t make this any harder than it already is. [Luke pushes Maia inside.] Who else knows about Clary? What she’s capable of?

**"Are you gonna lock me up in there" said Maia to Luke.**

**"Maia" said Luke gently.**

**"Of course you are, anything to keep Clary safe right" said Maia sarcastically "I am like family to you until she shows up"**

**Luke tries to put a hand on Maia shoulder. But she flinches away.**

MAIA: I don’t know. Everybody? I mean you’re too late, Luke. The secret’s out. I’m sorry. I… I know what I did was wrong. I did it just because I– I was really scared.

LUKE: That doesn’t change anything.

MAIA: Locking me up in here doesn’t really change anything, either. I mean… You’ve seen my file. You know what I’ve been through. You know I get claustrophobic.

**Laina looked at Luke shocked, how could he do that.**

LUKE: I know. But I’m doing this for your own safety. I don’t wanna have to fight you.

**"My own safety" scoffed Maia "Your locking me a claustrophobic person in a small room for my own safety"**

MAIA: Me? All you care about is Clary!

LUKE: That’s not true. You know that you’re like family to me, too.

MAIA: Then why am i in here and she’s out there? Luke, I promise you, I will not hurt Clary, just… please don’t leave me in here.

LUKE: I’m sorry, I have no choice.

**Everyone looked at Luke shocked.**

MAIA: Luke, Luke. Please, please, please.

[Luke closes and locks the door. He walks away. Maia is left alone in the dark room.]

MAIA: I thought you were different.

**Maia has tears in her eyes.**

* * *

[BRADY PARK]

[Jace and Clary are standing by the swings in the park.]

CLARY: Are you sure this is the park Alec was talking about?

JACE: Positive. See the scorched grass? Someone opened a Portal.

[Simon runs up to them in vamp speed.]

SIMON: Nothing over there. And without the wolves to help us pick up a scent, this is gonna take forever.

JACE: We don’t have forever. Everyone keep looking.

[Simon spots a man sleeping on one of the benches.]

SIMON: Maybe he can help. [He runs over and the man looks up.] Excuse me, um… A little girl might have gotten kidnapped a few days ago. I was wondering if you’ve seen her.

HOMELESS MAN: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

CLARY: Are you sure? She’s about this tall, pigtails, always… wears a scarf.

[Clary looks at the scarf that’s tucked in the man’s coat. Simon sees it too.]

SIMON: Hey, where’d you get that scarf?

HOMELESS MAN: Nowhere. I found it. It’s mine.

[The man holds on to the scarf tightly.]

SIMON: Do you wanna make a trade?

[The man smiles. Simon pats Jace on the chest.]

JACE: What?

[In the next cut, the van drives off and we see the homeless man wearing Jace’s leather jacket.]

**"My jacket" said Jace.**

**Ginny rolled her eyes at him.**

* * *

[VAN]

[Simon is driving, Jace and Clary are sitting in the back.]

JACE: Keep heading north. The signal’s faint, but we can still track her.

SIMON: Don’t sound too excited.

**"Its to easy" said Alec.**

JACE: It’s too easy.

**A few people grinned.**

SIMON: It wasn’t easy. That jacket’s at least two sizes small on that guy. I’m just a great salesman.

JACE: Valentine’s too smart to have not thought about blocking the signal. If we can track Madzie, it’s because he wants us to. We’ll be walking into a trap.

**"He is right" said Luke**

SIMON: What are you suggesting? That we don’t find Madzie?

JACE: That’s not what I’m saying.

CLARY: Simon’s right. Trap or no trap, the scarf is our only option. I can’t let Valentine activate the Soul-Sword, either. So whatever happens, you can’t let him take me alive.

**Simon looked at Clary worried.**

SIMON: Uh… Clary, you’re kind of freaking me out.

CLARY: Trust me, I’ve thought about it and… Maia was right.

SIMON: What are– What are you talking about?

CLARY: I would rather die than let Valentine destroy the Downworld. I need you to promise me. If Valentine ever gets to me…

SIMON: No. Absolutely not.

JACE: I promise.

[Clary and Simon both look at Jace. Jace looks at Clary.]

JACE: If it ever comes to that, I won’t let him take you alive.

**"Thank You" said Clary to Jace.**

**Jace nodded.**

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Luke, Raphael, and Magnus are sitting at a table when Meliorn and two other Seelies walk in. There are scars on the left side of Meliorn’s face. There’s no one else in the bar.]

**Izzy gasps at the scars.**

LUKE: Meliorn. What happened to your face?

MELIORN: My punishment for helping Clary Fairchild into one of the Queen’s realms.

**"Angel" said Izzy weakly.**

**Clary and Jace looked guilty.**

LUKE: Well, it’s good to see you.

MELIORN: I’d say the same, but, sadly, I’m incapable of lying.

 **Everyone grinned or laughed.**

MELIORN: Shall we get this over with?

[Meliorn sits down.]

MAGNUS: [to Luke] Careful. Seelie armor.

LUKE: Means war. I noticed. [to everyone] So I assume you all know why I called you here.

RAPHAEL: I’ve heard rumors.

LUKE: Well, unfortunately, the rumors are true. Valentine wants to use the Soul-Sword to decimate the entire Downworld, and he needs Clary to activate it.

RAPHAEL: And you have a plan?

LUKE: Well, we can’t defeat Valentine on our own. But together, maybe we have a shot.

MAGNUS: Whatever it is, we can’t have him get to Clary.

MELIORN: I agree. But on behalf of the Seelie Queen, I’d like to propose an alternative. Execute Clary Fairchild on site.

**"Of course the Seelie Queen proposed that" thought Magnus.**

MAGNUS: Care to rethink that?

LUKE: You’d be rotting in the City of Bones had she not insisted we save your life.

**"Technically that was Izzy" said Laina.**

**Luke, Simon and Jace turned to glare at her.**

**"Sorry " said Laina, putting her hands up in defence "Just stating a fact."**

MELIORN: Then consider this my way of returning the favor. By killing her, I’ll be saving you from yourselves. This council is biased. You’ve all allowed yourselves to become too involved with the Shadowhunters. [to Luke] Jocelyn Fairchild. [to Magnus] Alec Lightwood. [to Raphael] And you. You’ve been seeing Isabelle, haven’t you?

[Magnus is now suspicious.]

RAPHAEL: What are you talking about?

MELIORN: I’d recognize that perfume anywhere.

RAPHAEL: Then you’re no different from the rest of us.

MELIORN: I’ll admit, I know her charms better than anyone. 

**Alec looked disgusted.**

MELIORN: But unlike you, my feelings never affect my judgment.

RAPHAEL: My judgment’s fine. Clary has to die to protect our people, so be it.

**Magnus's eyes widened.**

[Luke looks angry.]

* * *

[DOCKS]

[Simon stops the van. He and Jace get out.]

JACE: [to Clary] Stay here. We’ll be right back. [to Simon] We’re close. Very close. This still feels way too easy.

**"He is right" said Luke.**

SIMON: And yet we’ve encountered no traps. Although if we did… All that stuff you said about Clary… You were just talking, right? You wouldn’t actually kill your own sister, would you?

JACE: No.

SIMON: Okay.

JACE: But that’s why I need to do this next part on my own.

SIMON: What do you mean?

JACE: Clary’s too weak to move, Simon. She’d only be putting herself in danger of getting captured. Hey, I’ll use the scarf to track Madzie, I’ll bring her back here. But I need someone protecting Clary while I’m gone.

SIMON: That’s easy for you to say. You’re the guy with the sword. What am I gonna do? Protect her with my teeth? We need your help here.

JACE: [thinks about it] Okay. All right, I’ll stay.

[Simon’s phone rings.]

SIMON: Just a sec, it’s Luke.

[Simon picks it up and walks away from Jace.]

**Alec groaned "Amateur mistake"**

LUKE: [on phone] Simon, where are you?

SIMON: Uh, we’re still looking for Madzie. What’s up?

[Shot of Jace looking at the scarf. Cut to who’s talking on the phone next.]

LUKE: You need to be careful. The Downworld’s falling apart.

SIMON: I’m guessing the meeting didn’t go so well, then?

LUKE: The vampires and the Seelies want Clary dead. They’ll be hunting for you.

SIMON: You know, good thing you called when you did, because Jace was just about… [Simon turns around to the van. Jace is gone.] Oh, no. I’ll call you back.

[Simon hangs up. He and Clary make eye contact.]

SIMON: [to himself] Okay. You can do this.

**"Yeah you have" said Ginny enthusiatically.**

* * *

[JADE WOLF, STORAGE ROOM]

[Maia is rattling at the door, trying to get it to open.]

MAIA: Is anybody out there? Hello? [crying] Anybody? Anybody? No!

**Everyone looked worried. Luke looked really guilty.**

[Maia’s eyes light up. She starts transforming into a werewolf. As a werewolf she destroys the stuff in the storage room.]

**Maia glared at Luke.**

* * *

[DOCKS]

[Simon gets on top of the van, where Clary is sitting.]

SIMON: You’re sure we’re safe up here?

CLARY: If I’m gonna die, it’s not gonna be in this van. [She leans back in Simon’s arms.] Not on a night like tonight.

[They look up to the sky.]

**"Its beautiful" said Tonks.**

SIMON: Maybe we should go looking for Jace.

CLARY: No. If he says he’s gonna rescue Madzie, we need to be here when he comes back.

SIMON: Sure.

CLARY: Yeah.

SIMON: But at what point do we say he’s been gone too long?

**"You don't" said Rose.**

CLARY: We don’t. Okay? Hey… [almost crying] If I don’t make it…

**Everyone loos upset.**

SIMON: Stop. You will. You have to. Think about it. I mean… a dashing, handsome Jewish boy finally admits to his best friend how he feels after a lifetime and she dies a week later? That’s too sappy. Like a real-life Fault in Our Stars.

**"Thats not how that book goes" said Clary to Simon, who shrugged.**

CLARY: That’s not the plot of that book at all.

SIMON: Really?

CLARY: No.

SIMON: Oh, I never read it. Or saw it. I just kind of thought that’s what it was about.

**Hermione let out a sound between a laugh and a sob.**

CLARY: Hey. I just need you to know that… I’m so glad you and I…

SIMON: I know.

[They kiss.]

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Alec and Laina enters.]

ALEC: You said you know where Izzy is?

MAGNUS: Well, not exactly.

ALEC: You know, I expect this from Aldertree, but not from you. What’s going on? And why do me and Laina seem to be the last people to know about it?

MAGNUS: A couple days ago, I saw Isabelle trying to buy yin fen from a certain reprobate warlock at the Hunter’s Moon.

ADELAINE: You sure it was her?

[Magnus nods.]

MAGNUS: I asked her what she was doing, but she told me that she was undercover.

ALEC: Why didn’t you say anything?

MAGNUS: She’s an excellent liar. It wasn’t until this evening that I put it all together. Something Meliorn said at the Downworld meeting. I think she’s getting her fix straight from the source.

ALEC: Where is she?

* * *

[MILLERTON CAFE]

[Valentine sits down at a table with Madzie, and blows at Madzie’s drink.]

**Everyone looked worried.**

VALENTINE: Careful, Madzie. Don’t burn yourself, hmm?

**"How fatherly" growled Jace.**

[Madzie smiles, then lifts up her hands and uses her magic to turn the chocolate milk into an ice lolly. She licks it and Valentine chuckles. Then Jace walks in.]

JACE: How fatherly. [He sits down next to Madzie.] I didn’t know you had it in you.

[Jace sees Valentine putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. They share a look. Then Valentine releases the sword.]

VALENTINE: Ah, Jonathan. I figured you’d come for young Madzie sooner or later. Although, it’s a shame you didn’t bring your sister along.

JACE: Let the girl go.

VALENTINE: I’m afraid young Madzie is quite happy where she is.

JACE: Oh, I think Iris would disagree. She made Clary take a blood oath. If I don’t get Madzie to her in the next few hours, Clary dies.

[Valentine’s smile fades.]

VALENTINE: I suppose you’re here to save her life?

JACE: I’m here to give you an ultimatum. I’ll let Clary die if I have to, but you need her alive.

**Simon looked at Jace shocked.**

VALENTINE: You’re bluffing. You couldn’t kill your falcon when you were a boy, and you can’t kill your sister now.

JACE: I have demon blood. If you destroy the Downworld, I go with it. I’m just trying to save myself. It’s your choice, but I’m not gonna ask you again. Either Madzie comes with me, or your angel dies.

* * *

[RAPHAEL’S APARTMENT]

[Raphael and Izzy are sitting on the couch. Raphael is slurping the blood from Izzy’s arm, she is enjoying it. Suddenly, the door opens.]

**Everyone looks worried, Izzy pales.**

GUARD: Hey! What are you doing here? You can’t go in–

[Raphael sees his guard get slammed to the ground and he gasps. Alec and Laina comes towards him and Laina punches him in the face, Raphael flies off the couch.]

**Everyone gasps.**

ISABELLE: Alec? Laina?

ADELAINE: You stay the hell away from her.

[Adelaine goes to Izzy and holds her]

RAPHAEL: You don’t understand. It was Aldertree who got her addicted to yin fen.

**"Because that makes him feeding on her so much better" snarled Laina.**

ALEC: What?

RAPHAEL: It’s the truth. I was only trying to help.

ALEC: By drinking her blood?

[Alec wants to punch him again, but Raphael holds him back, pushing him against the couch.]

RAPHAEL: It may have started with the blood, but it’s more complicated than that, all right? I care about her.

**Izzy's eyes widened.**

**"Lets see if he still feels like that when he is not high" growled Jace.**

ADELAINE: What did you say?

RAPHAEL: I… [looking at Izzy] I have feelings for her.

ISABELLE: Raphael, let him go.

[Raphael lets go and Alec gets another punch in.]

ISABELLE: Stop it! Stop!

[Alec starts punching Raphael, who’s on the ground now.]

**Everyone looks shocked.**

ISABELLE: Alec, stop! This is my fault!

[Magnus comes running in and uses his magic to hold back Alec’s fist.]

MAGNUS: Alec, stop!

[Magnus pulls Alec back and he falls to the ground.]

ALEC: [to Magnus, standing up] This is my family. If you had told me about the yin fen, none of this would have happened.

**Magnus looks sad, and Alec looks apologetic.**

MAGNUS: I didn’t know.

ALEC: You knew enough. We’re leaving.

[Alec takes Izzy by the arm and escorts her and Laina out. Magnus turns to Raphael.]

RAPHAEL: I wasn’t lying about what I said. There’s something about her… I haven’t felt this way in a long time.

[Magnus holds Raphael’s face and inspects the blood on his face.]

MAGNUS: You’re so hooked on her blood, you can’t separate your feelings from your addiction.

**Alec looks at Magnus thankfully.**

RAPHAEL: Isabelle and I are no different from you and Alec. And I thought you of all people would understand.

**Magnus rolled his eyes.**

MAGNUS: If you truly believe that, see if you still feel the same when you’re not getting high.

* * *

[ALLEY OUTSIDE RAPHAEL’S APARTMENT]

[Alec is still dragging Izzy along. Laina is helping her stay up.]

ISABELLE: Let go, Alec! I’m staying! Alec, let go!

ADELAINE: Izzy, come on!

[Izzy pulls herself away.]

ISABELLE: I know you think you’re trying to make things right, but you’re not. Raphael’s been there for me when I needed him.

**Alec scoffed.**

ALEC: Needed him? Look at yourself.

ISABELLE: He saved my life. [Alec and Laina looks confused.] You two didn’t even notice when something was wrong.

**Laina and Alec looks guilty.**

ALEC: Saved your life? What are you–

ISABELLE: I’m not your baby sister anymore, Alec. Just go! I don’t need your help.

**Alec paled.**

ALEC: Izzy, please.

ISABELLE: I said go.

ALEC: Fine.

[Alec walks away.]

ISABELLE: You to Adelaine.

ADELAINE: Iz.

ISABELLE: Go.

[Laina walks away. Izzy goes back to the apartment.]

* * *

[DOCKS]

[Simon and Clary are still sitting on top of the van. Clary is getting weaker.]

**Everyone gasped.**

SIMON: Clary, Clary… Clary. Clary, stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake just a little longer… Don’t go.

CLARY: Hey, hey, don’t cry.

SIMON: I’m not. It’s, um, allergies. You know me. Ragweed.

**"Sure" said Clary sadly.**

JACE: Clary!

SIMON: Jace!

[Simon gets Clary off the van and carries her in his arms. Jace is standing there, with Madzie.]

**"Thank Merlin" said Ron.**

CLARY: Madzie. Madzie, you’re okay.

[Clary kneels down and hugs Madzie. Madzie puts her hand on Clary’s shoulder, healing her. Clary’s skin becomes normal again.]

**Clary grinned. Everyone looked relived.**

JACE: [to Simon] I told you, didn’t I? I couldn’t have saved her without you.

SIMON: Obviously. Thank you for… you know, everything.

[Jace nods. Madzie then suddenly creates a Portal.]

**"What" said Clary alarmed.**

CLARY: Madzie, what are you doing?

[Madzie pulls the Portal forward, making Clary disappear with her.]

**"No" said Arthur weakly.**

JACE: No!

SIMON: Clary!

* * *

[OLD WAREHOUSE]

[Madzie is looking over an unconscious Clary. Clary wakes up and looks at her surroundings. She then pulls at the chains at her ankles. Valentine approaches them.]

**"Oh no" said Clary.**

VALENTINE: [kneeling down by Madzie] Well done, Madzie. Your nana is gonna be so proud of you. But you still have a lot more to do before you can see her, okay? [Madzie nods.] So run along.

**"Manipulative Asshole" said Tonks.**

[Madzie skips away. Valentine stands up.]

VALENTINE: Hello again, Clarissa. [Clary stands up, too.] You must still hate me for what happened to your mother. I don’t blame you. Jocelyn’s death will always be my greatest regret.

**Luke growled at the sceen.**

CLARY: If you have any shred of humanity left, you would stop this.

VALENTINE: My humanity is what keeps me going. If the Angels designed the Sword to rid the world of demons, I’m just ensuring it fulfills its true purpose.

**"Yes the Angels created it as a last resort" said Alec angrily.**

* * *

[DOCKS]

SIMON: Okay, this isn’t good. Clary could be anywhere.

JACE: Not anywhere. Valentine still needs a bolt of lightning.

SIMON: Great. So what’s the plan? You want me to check the five-day forecast for every city in the entire world? You were right. Finding Madzie was way too easy.

JACE: As much as I love to hear you say that, now is really not the time.

[Simon’s phone beeps.]

SIMON: Okay, Luke just texted me. Maybe he can do something.

[In the distance, they hear a man scream. Jace is on the move immediately.]

**Everyone looks shocked.**

SIMON: What the hell?

[Simon starts running too and on the streets they find a vampire and a Seelie, the vampire feeding on a man.]

**Laina sighed "Since when do vamps and Seelie's work together"**

**"They don't" said Magnus.**

JACE: Don’t move!

[The Forsaken disappear quickly. Jace feels for a pulse by the man on the ground.]

JACE: He’s dead.

SIMON: Dude, that’s not normal. Even the worst of Camille’s people wouldn’t risk attacking a mundane on the street.

JACE: Especially not with a Seelie.

SIMON: That was a Seelie? Do you think that’s what Luke was talking about? A Downworld revolt?

JACE: No. No, I recognize that vamp. He’s in Valentine’s zoo.

**"Oh no" said Ginny.**

**Everyone looks nervous.**

SIMON: Why would Valentine have Downworlders attack mundanes? That makes no sense.

JACE: It must have something to do with the Sword.

[Jace calls Alec. Cut to the Institute, where Alec and Laina are watching more attacks of Downworlders on a screen. He picks up his phone and puts it on speaker. Cut everytime to who’s talking.]

ALEC: Jace? Are you okay?

JACE: No. Something weird’s going on, Alec.

ADELAINE: Yeah, tell me about it. We have reports of violent Downworlders all over Manhattan.

JACE: I think it’s Valentine. I can explain later, but right now, I need your help.

ALEC: Is Clary–

JACE: It’s complicated.

ADELAINE: Yeah, what’s that supposed to mean?

JACE: It means we fulfilled the blood oath, but now Valentine has her. I think he’s trying to activate the Soul Sword. I need everyone you have to be looking for her right now.

ALEC: Yeah, that’s not that easy. Aldertree dispatched every Shadowhunter we have to stop the attacks.

**Everyone sighed.**

JACE: Well, undispatch them, Alec.

**"You know it is not that easy" said Laina.**

[Simon goes up to Jace.]

SIMON: Hey, I think I know how to find Clary.

* * *

[ALLEY]

[A woman is walking to Liberty Apartments when suddenly a vampire and a Seelie appear in front and behind her.]

**"Shit" said Izzy.**

WOMAN: What do you want? What do you want!

[The woman screams, and a doorman from the building closeby hears it. He opens the door.]

DOORMAN: Hey!

[Then, he is attacked from behind as well. Jace appears in the alley, getting a hit on the Seelie who lands on the ground unconscious. Then Jace points his blade at the vampire.]

JACE: Remember me?

[Before the vampire can escape, Simon jumps him.]

SIMON: Where do you come from? [punching the vampire] Where’s Valentine? [another punch] Where’s Valentine? Tell me! Tell me!

**Everyone looks shocked.**

[Simon continues punching with Jace closeby. The Seelie then wakes up and approaches them, growling. Before he can attack, he is shot several times by Luke from behind. Jace turns around and sees the Seelie falling to the ground.]

SIMON: [to Jace] Are you kidding me? I thought he was dead.

LUKE: He definitely is now. Valentine must be experimenting again. I bet there’s more where that came from.

**"great" said Alec annoyed.**

JACE: Which means… [pointing his blade at the vampire] you’re gonna tell us where he is, or you’re gonna end up just like your friend.

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Maia has managed to escape from the storage room. She has turned into a human again. She’s standing by the front door when she hears footsteps. A cook is throwing out some garbage. Maia takes a coat from the coat stand and leaves the restaurant.]

**Maia glares at Luke, who looks guilty.**

* * *

[OLD WAREHOUSE]

[Jace, Simon, and Luke enter the warehouse. It is totally abandoned.]

SIMON: Okay, I know this is an abandoned building, but it’s starting to seem extra-abandoned.

JACE: Are we too late?

LUKE: No. Scent’s still fresh. Someone’s here. We gotta move fast.

JACE: Fan out. Cover as much ground as you can.

[The group fans out.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec is speaking to a bunch of Shadowhunters. Laina is among those Shadowhunters.]

ALEC: The initial attacks were in South Brooklyn, so we’re gonna focus on our search there and then move outward. Remember, whatever happens, our priority is to locate Clary.

**"Well it doesn't seem that hard" said Jace to Laina cheekily.**

**Laina rolled her eyes playfully.**

[Aldertree enters.]

ALDERTREE: Disregard that order. [to Alec] What the hell do you think you’re doing?

ADELAINE: Stopping Valentine from destroying the Downworld.

ALDERTREE: And yet from the look of things it’s the Downworld that’s trying to destroy us.

ALEC: Look, I don’t have time to argue. Either help me, or get out of the way.

**Jace raised his eye brows up, impressed. Alec would never have dreamed of doing this a few months ago.**

ALDERTREE: Or you’ll do what?

ALEC: Remember how me and Laina said that you were hiding something?

ADELAINE: Supplying yin fen to a subordinate… an ex-field medic should know better.

**"wow" said Izzy "You two threatening a Clave offical"**

**Alec and Laina flushed.**

ALDERTREE: And you expect anyone to actually believe this ridiculous accusation?

ADELAINE: Who knows? Idris loves gossip. 

**Everyone grinned.**

ALEC: And you’re one Clave investigation away from treating frostbite on Wrangel Island. From now on, I’m calling the shots. Don’t ever threaten my family again. 

**Izzy smiles at Alec.**

ALEC:Now if you don’t mind, I need these Shadowhunters to go find Clary.

ALDERTREE: [to the Shadowhunters] Do as he says.

[Alec pats Aldertree’s upper arm, and gives him a sly smile.]

**Everyone laughed.**

* * *

[OLD WAREHOUSE]

[Clary is pulling on her chains again. She hears footsteps approaching.]

**Everyone goes quite again.**

CLARY: Jace!

JACE: Clary! [running towards her] Where’s Valentine?

CLARY: I don’t know. All the Circle members just left in a hurry.

**Everyone looks confused.**

JACE: Okay. Don’t move.

[Jace cuts the chains loose with his blade.]

CLARY: Okay, we have to get out of here before–

[Valentine and Madzie approach them.]

VALENTINE: Going someplace?

[Jace runs towards them but Madzie freezes him with her powers.]

**"She is powerful" said Magnus,surprised.**

VALENTINE: I didn’t think so. She’s strong for her age, isn’t she?

CLARY: Madzie. Hey, please… [kneeling down by her] Please let Jace go.

VALENTINE: Now why would hse do that, hmm?

CLARY: Because you wanna hurt people. People like Iris.

VALENTINE: Don’t forget… [also kneeling down] this is the mean person that got your nana in trouble in the first place. [Madzie nods.] Now, if you wanna see Iris, you have to be a good little girl and do exactly what I say, okay?

[Suddenly, Simon appears with his vamp speed behind Valentine and punches him in the face. Jace is unfrozen again.]

**"Well done " said Laina to Simon surprised.**

**Simon looked shocked at the compliment.**

SIMON: Clary, run!

[Valentine punches back and holds Simon in front of him.]

**Everyone looks nervous.**

VALENTINE: Brave and stupid. [to Madzie] Sweetheart, save your magic for what’s to come. It’s time to go.

[Madzie creates a Portal.]

VALENTINE: I’ll see you soon, Clarissa.

CLARY: Simon! Simon, no!

[Valentine, still holding Simon, backs into the Portal and together with Madzie, it disappears.]

**"No" said Clary weakly.**

**_ A/N _ **

_ **I personally understand why Maia attacked Clary, I don't know if I agree with it or not. And I feel like what Luke did to Maia was despicable. I mean he could have locked her in the Boat Shed. Tell me your opinions in the comments below.** _


	31. By the Light of Dawn

[THE INSTITUTE]

[The alarm is blaring and Shadowhunters are running all over the place.]

ALDERTREE: I thought these wards were airtight.

**"Well they obviously aren't" snapped Clary.**

ALEC: How many soldiers are here?

ALDERTREE: Only two dozen. Everyone else is out dealing with the Downworld attacks.

**"Great" said Laina.**

ALEC: Me and Laina will take the entry with Longford.

ALDERTREE: We'll cover the weapons room.

[Aldertree goes off with some Shadowhunters. Alec, Laina and Longford go to the entry with a bunch of others.]

LONGFORD: Valentine's work?

**"Obviously" said Hermione.**

ADELAINE: Only one way to find out.

[They approach the sliding doors, that open at that moment. Madzie is standing there, two unconscious Shadowhunters are lying next to her. Alec gestures to the Shadowhunters.]

ALEC: Hold your fire.

[Madzie walks forward, the doors close behind her.]

**Everyone looks tense.**

LONGFORD: What's a little girl doing here all alone?

LAINA: She's a warlock.

ALEC: [He and Laina approaches Madzie.] Madzie... did you...

[With her magic, Madzie throws Alec and Laina into the elevators. The doors close and the rest of the men run up to Madzie.]

**"If they shoot her" said Molly angrily.**

LONGFORD: Hold your fire. She's a kid.

[Madzie takes off her scarf, she pulls away the oxygen and the men start choking. ]

**"By the Angel" said Izzy.**

**Laina sniffs, tears welling up in her eyes. She had grown up surrounded by some of these people.**

[Alec and Laina are conscious again and hears the choking.]

ALEC & ADELAINE: Madzie! Madzie!

[The doors of the elevator won't open. Madzie puts her scarf back on and Valentine and his men walk through the sliding doors. Valentine kneels down by Madzie.]

**Jace glares at the screen.**

VALENTINE: Who is my favorite little warlock?

[OLD WAREHOUSE]

[Jace and Clary are still in the warehouse, Valentine's old lair. Simon has just disappeared there through the Portal with Valentine and Madzie.]

JACE: Clary, we can't panic.

CLARY: He's a psychopath. He's capable of anything. Simon is innocent in all of this. The only reason Valentine took him captive is because I care about him.

[Luke approaches them.]

LUKE: Hey. All the prisoners are either dead or gone. No sign of Cleophas.

**Luke looks down.**

JACE: [hugging Clary] Hey, it's gonna be okay.

[Clary's phone rings. It's a video call from Simon.]

LUKE: Answer it, Clary.

[Clary sees Simon tied up in a chair with tape over his mouth.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

CLARY: No.

[Valentine appears on the screen.]

VALENTINE: Hello, Clarissa. I wish we were chatting under more civilized circumstances, but I'm afraid I've run out of options.

CLARY: Let Simon go.

VALENTINE: Absolutely. Just as soon as you come back to the Institute. I need you to activate the Sword for me.

**Clary glared at the screen.**

CLARY: That is never going to happen.

VALENTINE: Oh, but I think it will. Because if you don't show up within the hour... Your vampire boyfriend here is gonna die a death I wouldn't wish upon anyone.

[Valentine ends the call.]

[TITLE SCREEN]

[Clary wants to move immediately, Luke holds her back, while Jace tries to call Alec.]

LUKE: Clary.

CLARY: What are we waiting for? Let's go.

**"If you go near that sword Valentine can destroy the entire Downworld" said Laina.**

**"I won't go anywhere near that sword" said Clary.**

**"Well if Valentine gets his hands on you it won't matter what you want to do. He is a lot stronger than you." said Alec.**

LUKE: That's what Valentine wants. You know that if you touch that sword, you can destroy the entire Downworld, including Simon.

CLARY: No, Valentine needs an energy source. He needs lightning.

**"He has" said Jace.**

**"What" said Tonks "How?"**

**"Every Institute is powered by an angelic power cord" said Laina.**

LUKE: He's got it. Every Institute is powered by an angelic power core.

JACE: Alec's not picking up. Let's move.

CLARY: Valentine's gonna wish he never laid a hand on Simon. I'll make sure of it.

LUKE: [holding Clary back] Whoa, whoa! You're not going anywhere near that Institute. We're taking you to Magnus. He can protect you.

CLARY: No, I don't need to be protected. I need to save Simon.

**Laina glares at the screen.**

LUKE: The Downworld knows that you're the key to activating that Sword. They want you dead.

JACE: I can save Simon.

CLARY: Doesn't work that way. If I'm not the one who shows up, Valentine is gonna kill him.

**"Shapeshifting" said Jace.**

[From a distance, they hear a voice.]

DOT: Wait...

**"Dot" said Clary.**

[Luke, Clary, and Jace run to the cage the voice came from.]

CLARY: Dot?

DOT: There's another way to destroy the Sword.

**Jace looked down.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[The group has brought Dot to Magnus. She is laying on the couch, Magnus just gave her some medicine.]

MAGNUS: There you go. You'll start feeling better in no time.

DOT: Thank you.

CLARY: Dot, tell us everything you know.

DOT: I heard Valentine briefing his men. If Jace touches the Sword, his grip would destroy it.

JACE: Me?

LUKE: Why should we believe a word she says? It's probably just another trap.

DOT: Luke, Clary, you know me.

CLARY: You've lied to me before.

**"Because of the injections" said Ginny**

DOT: Because of the injections. But now that he has the warlock girl, he's cast me aside. I'm myself again.

LUKE: Good story, but I've heard better.

JACE: Wait. In the vision from Ithuriel, the demon that destroyed the Sword had a clawed hand.

CLARY: Exactly. It has nothing to do with you.

MAGNUS: Perhaps I can lend some insight. Show me this vision.

[Magnus holds one hand against Clary's head, the other one against Jace's. They all close their eyes. Magnus starts speaking Latin. Magnus sees the vision of the cloaked figure destroying the Sword.]

MAGNUS: The star in the sky.

CLARY: Yeah, I remember.

MAGNUS: Angels are higher beings. They communicate through metaphors. Morgenstern means "Morning Star", as in, "How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning". The vision seems to be speaking of a... demonic Morgenstern.

[Magnus looks at Jace.]

JACE: Me. That's why Valentine wanted me under his control. I can derail his plan. I can destroy the Soul-Sword.

**Jace gulped.**

MAGNUS: And destroy yourself in the process.

CLARY: No. That's a suicide mission. No way.

JACE: Oh, says the girl who was willing to die for the Downworld, what, yesterday?

LUKE: She's right, Jace. It's too dangerous.

JACE: Look, I'm not gonna touch the Sword. I'll just get to it before it's activated, and bring the Mortal Instrument back to the Clave, where it belongs. Trust me.

**"Back to the Clave" said Maia angrily "You need to destroy it. Valentine could get it again"**

**"We can't destroy a Mortal Instrument" said Laina in disbelief "They were given to us straight from the Angel"**

**"It could destroy the entire Downworld" said Maia "Who cares about the god damn angel, millions of people could die"**

**"I'm not saying that we shouldn't increase the security around the Sword, but to destroy it completely" said Laina "We can't do that"**

[RAPHAEL'S APARTMENT]

[Izzy and Raphael are laying cuddled up on the couch. Raphael is stroking Izzy's hair.]

**Everyone glared at the screen.**

ISABELLE: Alec and Laina just doesn't know when to leave me alone. They never has.

RAPHAEL: Your siblings have nothing to worry about, Isabelle. Your happiness, your well-being... it's all I care about.

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

[Izzy sits up.]

ISABELLE: That sounds like Shadowhunter blood talking.

RAPHAEL: It's true. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long, long time.

[Izzy leans forward to kiss him, but Raphael turns away to Izzy's wrist. Izzy pulls her wrist back and leans in again.]

ISABELLE: Kiss me.

RAPHAEL: It's not like that. I'm... not like that. I'm just not interested in sex.

**"he is Asexual" said Magnus.**

**Everyone nodded.**

ISABELLE: Being a vampire made you this way?

RAPHAEL: No. I've always been like this.

[A ringing cell phone breaks up their moment.]

ISABELLE: It's probably just Alec or Laina. Could you please turn it off?

[Raphael stands up from the couch and picks up Izzy's phone. She has multiple messages from Alec and Laina: Valentine and the Circle invaded Institute. Stuck inside. Answer me, Iz. Where r u?; and four missed calls from Alec and 3 from Laina. Raphael turns off the phone.]

**"That asshole" seethed Izzy.**

RAPHAEL: Sorry, I just saw the time. I have a meeting with the Bronx clan leader. Don't worry, I'll be back.

**"I can't believe him" said Magnus sadly.**

ISABELLE: Bite for the road?

RAPHAEL: No, thanks. I need to keep a clear head. I'll see you soon.

[Raphael shoves Izzy's phone up in a shelf and then walks out the door.]

**Izzy glared at the screen.**

[CAR]

[Luke and Jace are making their way to the Institute. Jace is calling Alec. Cut to who's talking. The phone is in between Alec and Laina so they can both hear it]

JACE: Alec, are you okay?

ALEC: We're under attack. Major casualties.

**Laina sighed.**

ADELAINE: Valentine used Madzie to take down the wards. She suffocated everyone.

JACE: Where's Izzy?

ALEC: She wasn't here.

JACE: Oh, thank the Angel. Alec. Laina, he's there to use the power core instead of lightning. He's got Simon. He's threatening to kill him, if Clary doesn't come and activate the Sword.

ADELAINE: You have to keep Clary away from that Sword.

JACE: Don't worry. She's with Magnus. Luke and I are coming for it now. Just get to the power core. Shut it down. That way, no matter who touches the Sword, it won't turn on.

[At that moment, Alec and Laina are attacked from behind. His phone drops to the ground, just like Alec and Laina.]

**Everyone gasped.**

JACE: Alec? Laina?

[Cut to Alec and Laina. Alec and Laina are fighting two of Valentine's man, one each, having taken their blades, they manages to kill them. Just when a woman wants to attack them, Aldertree steps in and slices her throat. He then cuts through her stomach.]

**Remus's eyes widened.**

ALEC: That's not bad...

ADELAINE : For a diplomat.

**A few people grinned.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Simon is still tied to the chair making muffled sounds when Valentine enters.]

VALENTINE: Well, it seems Clarissa needs more incentive.

[Valentine rips off the tape on Simon's mouth.]

SIMON: No. What she needs is a real father. Look, I've been best friends with Clary forever. And the one thing she's always wished is to be able to know her real dad. And she's had that chance. And she found a homicidal maniac. She wants nothing to do with you. She hates you. Doesn't that bother you? Doesn't it make you wanna change? For her?

**Jace scoffed "He injected his own son with pure Demon Blood, nothing you say will change him. He is past saving"**

**Luke nodded in agreement.**

[Valentine looks at Simon in silence.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is overlooking New York from the balcony, when Clary walks out onto the balcony too.]

MAGNUS: I'm not used to feeling so... powerless.

**Magnus sighed.**

[Magnus sighs. Clary's phone rings. It's another video call from Simon. She sees Simon and Valentine.]

CLARY: Oh, my God! Simon, are you okay?

VALENTINE: Simon's fine. We've just been having a nice talk. You know, he told me your greatest wish was to get to know your old man. Which is funny, because it's always been my wish to get to know my daughter. And so, I'm here, and I'm waiting for you. And frankly, well, Clarissa, I'm losing my patience.

[At that moment, Valentine stands up and slices Simon's neck with a blade. Clary gasps.]

**"Oh my god" shrieked Ginny.**

**Everyone gasped and paled.**

[Valentine kneels down by the camera.]

VALENTINE: The vampire has a half-hour, maybe 40 minutes, before he turns to dust. Come quick, Clarissa. He needs blood to survive.

**Simon's eyes widened.**

[The call ends.]

CLARY: [to Magnus] Portal me to the Institute.

**"You can't" said Alec.**

MAGNUS: Clary, we can't.

CLARY: Now!

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Aldertree, Laina and Alec are sneaking through the halls to the power core. The lights are flickering.]

ALDERTREE: Looks like he's already tapping the energy supply. We need to get to that power core and shut it down.

ALEC: It will be heavily guarded.

ALDERTREE: We'll get to it via the rooftop. Hell if I'm gonna let that bastard destroy the entire Downworld.

**"Because he cares about the Downworld" scoffed jace.**

ADELAINE: [stopping] What, suddenly you care about the Downworld?

ALDERTREE: [also stopping and turning to Alec and Laina] I'm an officer of the Clave, sworn to protect Downworlders and mundanes alike.

**Laina rolled her eyes.**

ALEC: Right.

ALDERTREE: I'm not the big bad wolf you think I am.

ALEC: No, you're worse. You got my sister hooked on yin fen.

ALDERTREE: I warned her, Alec. Told her of the risks. But she wanted to visit the Citadel. The yin fen allowed her to do that. I was doing her a favor.

**"I can't believe him" said Alec.**

ADELAINE: Are you kidding me? Look, you might've helped us back there, but don't pretend you're one of the good guys.

[Alec and Laina walk past Aldertree.]

[STREETS]

[Simon and Luke are on their way to the Institute in Luke's police car.]

JACE: You're a cop. Can't you drive any faster?

LUKE: You wanna drive?

JACE: I'm sorry. [feeling his parabatai rune] I... I just... I have to get to Alec and Laina.

LUKE: I know what you're going through. I had a parabatai once.

JACE: When Valentine turned on you, that must've been unbearable.

LUKE: It was. I felt like my life was over. But over time, I got past it. Alec's gonna be okay.

JACE: He has to be. I'm not as strong as Laina, I won't be able to get past loosing him.

**Laina looks down,**

[When Luke turns a corner, suddenly there's a person on the road. Luke stands on the brakes. It's Maia.]

**Maia growled.**

JACE: What the hell is she doing here?

[Luke and Jace get out of the car. Immediately, Maia grabs Luke by his jacket and pushes him against the car.]

**"Merlin" said Harry.**

MAIA: You locked me up in the dark?

**Maia glared at Luke.**

[Jace holds his blade between Luke and Maia.]

**Maia glared at Jace.**

LUKE: Where did you come from?

MAIA: I was watching, waiting for my chance. But I couldn't wait any longer.

LUKE: Jace, put the blade away. This is between me and Maia.

JACE: Are you sure? She's out of control.

**"F**k you" said Maia to Jace.**

MAIA: So true.

[Maia turns to Jace and pulls his blade down. She then punches him in the face before being held back by Luke.]

**"What the hell" said Alec angrily.**

MAIA: Let go! Get off of me!

[Maia struggles to get Luke off of her.]

LUKE: No, Maia, put this in perspective. The fate of the entire Downworld is at stake.

MAIA: Who's lost perspective? Who protects Shadowhunters over their own pack?

[Maia grunts and shakes Luke off of her. Then her bones start cracking. Before she can transform into a wolf, Luke pushes a stun gun against her back. Maia groans and falls to the ground unconscious.]

**Everyone sighed.**

LUKE: She won't be down for long. Help me get her in the car.

JACE: No. We have to get back to the Institute.

LUKE: I can't just leave her here.

JACE: What do we do if she wolfs out again?

LUKE: That's what the stun gun's for.

[Luke and Jace lift Maia up.]

[RAPHAEL'S APARTMENT]

[Izzy is in withdrawal again. Her hands are shaking and she's breathing heavily. She hears her phone vibrating. She goes to the sounds and picks up her phone from the shelf. She is shocked to see all her unread texts and missed calls.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OUTSIDE]

[A Portal opens up in the park closeby and Magnus and Clary come through.]

**"What. why" said Alec angrily.**

MAGNUS: Well, here we are.

CLARY: Magnus, I want you to know I'm not going anywhere near that Sword.

MAGNUS: I don't care what happens to me, Clary.

**Alec squeezed Magnus hand.**

CLARY: Alec's gonna be okay. Simon's gonna be okay. We can do this. You and me.

[When they want to move, Raphael suddenly appears in front of them. Two vampires grab Magnus from behind.]

MAGNUS: Let go of my hands!

RAPHAEL: So you can use your magic against us? I'm sorry, Magnus. None of us wanted it to come to this.

CLARY: No. I'm here to save Simon. I'm not going to touch the Sword.

RAPHAEL: No, you're not.

[Raphael moves in on Clary and grabs her by her wrists.]

MAGNUS: Stop this! Stop it, now!

RAPHAEL: If I don't do it, more Downworlders are on their way to do it for me. You're too close to her, Magnus.

CLARY: Raphael, you don't have to do this.

RAPHAEL: It'll be quick and painless.

**Clary looks terrified.**

[Raphael leans in to bite Clary.]

[Before Raphael can bite Clary, Jace pulls him off of her. He puts his blade to Raphael's chest.]

**"Thank the Angel" said Jace.**

JACE: This ends now.

[Luke pulls the vampires back, releasing Magnus from their hands.]

LUKE: Listen up!

MAIA: You better be right about this, Luke.

JACE: Clary may be able to activate the Sword, but I can destroy it. The Angel Ithuriel confirmed that in a vision.

RAPHAEL: Angel? Impossible.

CLARY: I saw it, too. He's telling the truth.

LUKE: You kill Clary, Valentine still has the damn Sword. Over time, no doubt, he'll find a way to activate it. Now is our chance to destroy that Sword for good. Why not let Jace try?

MAIA: Why would a Shadowhunter risk his life for us?

**Laina sighed, was now the time to be arguing.**

JACE: Because you and Raphael are gonna tell your Downworld buddies not to lay a hand on Clary. That's the deal.

RAPHAEL: And they'll listen to me?

JACE: Maybe. You're the leader of the most powerful vampire clan in all of New York. They respect you.

[Raphael looks at Maia, then he turns back to Jace.]

RAPHAEL: What exactly is your plan?

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Simon is losing a lot of blood, he's still awake though.]

**Everyone paled.**

SIMON: [wheezing] Clary. She'll know it's a trap.

VALENTINE: Even the sly mouse will walk into a trap if it wants the cheese badly enough. And you, my friend, you're the cheese.

[The door opens and Madzie enters. Madzie looks at Simon.]

VALENTINE: [to Madzie] Hey! Hi. [kneeling down] Oh, don't worry, little one. It's only a game. It's make believe, okay? [to the guards by the door] Take her upstairs. And don't let anyone in unless her name is Clary.

[A guard takes Madzie outside.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ROOF]

[Alec, Laina and Aldertree have made it to the roof.]

ALEC: The power core's up here on the roof, behind this access hatch.

[Alec draws a rune on the stone and a piece of the wall comes off.]

ALDERTREE: Unfortunately, it's impervious to the unlock rune.

**"Great" said Maia.**

ADELAINE: You're the head of the Institute. You're actually telling me you don't have a key?

ALDERTREE: I do, in my office.

**"Where Valentine is" said Alec annoyed.**

ALEC: Where Valentine is.

[Aldertree enters his access ID and password into the screen.]

ALDERTREE: I'll have to override the control mechanism.

**"He can't do that" said Laina "Right?"**

**No one answered.**

ALEC: That's impossible.

ALDERTREE: Not when you have my security clearance, and know the backdoor algorithms.

ALEC: [crossing his arms] I think you wouldn't mind if the Downworld was destroyed. 

ADELAINE: True. It would certainly make your job easier.

ALDERTREE: My relationship to the Downworld is more complicated than you think.

ALEC: How's that.

[Aldertree pushes enter and scrolling text appears on the screen.]

ALDERTREE: [turning to Alec and Laina] Years ago, when I was still making my way up through the ranks of the Clave, I fell in love with a woman. Beautiful and intelligent. Sexy. [Laina raises her eyebrows] And a lycanthrope.

**Alec looks at the screen in disbelief.**

ADELAINE: You fell in love with a Downworlder? A werewolf?

ALDERTREE: Seems odd, doesn't it? But Eva was special. After a year together, I was called to Alicante for a summit. When I returned, I went to see her and found the aftermath of a massacre. A Shax demon. I discovered Eva hiding in the basement. She was in shock, driven mad by grief. She couldn't control herself... so she transformed. [unbuttoning his shirt, revealing claw marks in his chest] And attacked me. [buttoning his shirt] She'd have killed me if I hadn't used my seraph blade. Eva died in my arms.

**"He killed her" said Rose weakly.**

[Laina gaps]

ALEC: You killed her.

ALDERTREE: I had no choice. Eva couldn't control herself. That was her nature. Her wolf nature. That's when I realized a Shadowhunter could never be with a Downworlder, no matter how strong our feelings might be.

**Laina and Alec paled/.**

[Aldertree returns to face the screen.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ENTRANCE]

[Clary enters the Institute and is immediately grabbed by Valentine's people.]

CLARY: Tell Valentine I'm here.

[Valentine comes around the corner.]

VALENTINE: Hello, my dear.

CLARY: Where's Simon? Before I do anything, I need to know he's alive.

VALENTINE: But I'm afraid you may have waited too long.

CLARY: [angry] Where is he?

[THE INSTITUTE, OUTSIDE]

[Luke and Maia are crouching behind a stone wall. Luke checks his watch and then turns to Maia.]

LUKE: You made the right decision, joining us. We need to be united now more than ever.

MAIA: Just to be clear, I'm doing this for the pack. Not for you.

LUKE: You think I wanted to do that to you?

**Maia scoffed.**

MAIA: When the pack had no other options, you chose Clary over us.

**"True" said Maia.**

**"Maia - " started Luke.**

**"Shut up" said Maia sharply.**

LUKE: But we did have other options. Jace's plan is gonna work, Maia. If we stick together, it will work.

MAIA: Do you really believe that?

[Alaric, Liam , Meliorn, the werewolf pack and a Seelie army march up to them. Luke and Maia stand up.]

LUKE: Meliorn. I'm glad you're fighting beside us.

MELIORN: It is my honor. Though if you are mistaken, which I fear you might be, I will never forgive you.

LUKE: Appreciate the confidence. [to Alaric] Thanks for bringing the pack. We're gonna need all the help we can get.

ALARIC: I'm not gonna lie. It took some convincing. Some of them aren't too keen on this idea. Neither am I, to be honest.

LUKE: Then why are you here?

ALARIC: I trust you.

LUKE: Liam?

LIAM: If Laina trusts Jace than so do I.

**Laina smiled at the screen.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

[Valentine opens the door and Clary sees Simon.]

CLARY: Simon. Hold on, okay?

[Clary takes a letter opener from the desk and goes to Simon. She makes a cut in her lower arm.]

CLARY: Stay with me, Simon.

[Clary holds her arm to Simon's mouth.]

CLARY: Simon, please. Come on, come on, Simon. Simon, drink. Come on. It's okay. Feed.

VALENTINE: Careful, Clarissa.

[Simon bites in Clary's arm, Clary gasps. A tear rolls down her eyes when he starts feeding on her. Valentine sees Simon going all for it now.]

**A bucket appears in front of Ginny and she pukes into it. Everyone looks at her sadly.**

VALENTINE: [to his guards] He's drinking too much. Stop him. Stop him!

[The guards pull Simon back. At that moment, Clary transforms into Jace. It was all a glamour.]

**Everyone gasped.**

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Magnus and Clary are sneaking through the halls. Clary with her seraph blade.]

CLARY: On the video call, Simon was in Aldertree's office. This way.

MAGNUS: Careful, Clary. Circle members could be anywhere.

[The lights flicker. Clary looks around the corner and sees Madzie.]

CLARY: It's Madzie.

[They see Madzie walk away.]

CLARY: Go get her. I'll find Simon.

MAGNUS: Are you sure?

CLARY: She's being used, Magnus. None of this is her fault, but she needs to be stopped.

MAGNUS: I'll meet you in Aldertree's office.

CLARY: Okay.

[They split up. Magnus turns around the corner and sees Madzie standing over a dead body.]

MAGNUS: Hello, sweet pea. [Madzie turns around] I'm Magnus.

[Madzie pulls off her scarf, sucking away all the oxygen. Magnus is not affected by it.]

MAGNUS: I know you're scared. You don't have to be. [Magnus shows her his cat eyes.] See, I'm just like you, Madzie. I'm a warlock, too. [Magnus looks at the body again.] These men are using you for your abilities.

MADZIE: He said Nana was here.

MAGNUS: He lied. I wanna help you, Madzie. For real.

[Madzie comes closer to Magnus. He smiles.]

**"Thank Lilith." said Magnus**

[THE INSTITUTE, ALDERTREE'S OFFICE]

VALENTINE: Shape-shifting, huh? [Jace stands up.] Well, that's original.

JACE: I learned from the best.

VALENTINE: No, you didn't. I would never willingly let a vampire taste my blood. Do you have any idea what you've done?

**"I saved a life" spat Jace.**

JACE: I saved a life.

VALENTINE: A monster's life. And for what? He's just gonna die with the rest of the Downworld anyway.

[When Valentine steps forward, Simon attacks him. They fall to the ground, unarming Valentine and making him unconscious. Jace runs and grabs the blade. He starts fighting off the guards. Jace kills both of them. He then throws a dagger at Simon, who catches it.]

JACE: Here! We have to destroy the Sword. Come on. Nice moves back there.

SIMON: Thanks, I've been practicing.

[Simon and Jace run out of the room.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Clary is moving to the Ops Center. A Circle member charges for her. They fight and Clary kills him. Another member comes charging and again, Clary kills him. Then two members run up to her, unarming her first before grabbing her and taking her with them.]

CLARY: Hey, let go! Let go!

**Everyone gasped and looked alarmed.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ROOF]

[Aldertree's access is denied. He retries it, but it is denied again.]

ALDERTREE: It's not working. The bypass must not apply to exterior access points.

**"Great" said Rose annoyed**

[The door to the roof opens and five Circle members walk out onto the roof. Everyone draws their blade.]

ALDERTREE: Five against three.

**"Not bad" said Alec.**

ADELAINE: Could definitely be worse.

[Suddenly, two of the members are being choked by a whip coming from behind. It's Izzy.]

ALEC: Izzy!

[Izzy turns her whip into a spear and fights off the other three members, who she also kills. She pulls out the spear from the body and then looks like she's about to faint.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

ADELAINE: Izzy, are you okay?

[Before she can faint and fall to the ground, Alec and Laina run up to Izzy and catch her.]

ALEC: I got you. You okay?

ISABELLE: I'm so sorry, guys.

**"What for" scoffed Laina.**

ADELAINE: For what, saving our lives?

[Izzy and Aldertree make eye contact.]

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Jace and Simon are on their way to the Sword.]

SIMON: Hey, about, you know, what happened back there, I've heard of blood thirst, even felt it, but never that badly. Once I started feeding, I couldn't stop. I'm really sorry.

**Simon looks guilty.**

[They've stopped and now can look past a corner to the Ops Center, where they can see Circle Members guarding the Sword.]

JACE: Don't apologize.

SIMON: I would have killed you.

JACE: I would have let you.

**Everyone gasped, Jace looks down sadly.**

SIMON: But you, like, rescued me from actual death. So thanks. A lot.

JACE: Hey, you know how you can thank me? Shut up.

**Fred snorted.**

SIMON: Right.

[Simon and Jace both look at the Sword.]

SIMON: Looks like they have the Sword tapped into that power thing.

**"Power thing" scoffed Alec.**

JACE: Not for long.

[Jace dials someone on his phone. Simon is peeking around the corner again.]

JACE: Hey. You know how to use that? [nodding to the dagger]

SIMON: [demonstrating] Yeah, just point and stab, right?

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

JACE: Use your vamp speed. 

SIMON: Obviously.

JACE:[under his breath] what I wouldn't do for Alec to be here right now

**Alec grinned at Jace.**

JACE: As soon as we get back up, we move in.

[Then, they hear Clary struggle when she is dragged in by Valentine close to the Sword.]

**"Shit" said Luke.**

SIMON: It might be too late for that.

CLARY: No! Let me go!

JACE: No.

CLARY: You can't make me do this. I won't do it!

VALENTINE: Unfortunately, you don't get to decide that. I am doing this for you, and for your brother and for the rest of humanity. Clarissa, this planet is under siege by demon-blooded creatures, intent on death and destruction. Once I wield that Sword, the Downworld will no longer be part of our world. And the lives of my children... will be that much safer.

**Everyone looked at the screen in disgust.**

[Valentine drags her closer.]

CLARY: Let go! Let go! No! No! No!

VALENTINE: Clarissa, please.

[Valentine holds Clary's wrist and hand close to the Sword. Before Valentine holds Clary's hand to the Sword, Simon comes up to them from behind, swooping them away from the Sword. In that same action, he kills both of the guards with the dagger.]

**"Wow" said Laina in shock.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OUTSIDE]

[The army of vampires, Seelies, and werewolves is ready to go in. They're just waiting for the signal. Luke's phone rings.]

LUKE: Let's move.

[Suddenly, the group is attacked from behind. Meliorn is down on the ground.]

**Izzy gasped.**

MAIA: Luke!

[Luke fights off a Circle member and punches another one in the face.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Simon helps Clary up.]

SIMON: Clary, you all right?

CLARY: I'm fine. Let's go.

[Simon and Clary are on their way to the door when Jace walks past them, his eyes on the sword.]

**Everyone looks alamered.**

CLARY: Jace, what... Jace, what are you doing?

[Jace drops his own blade and stares at the Soul Sword.]

**"No" said Alec.**

CLARY: Jace! [shaking her head] Don't. If you touch the Sword, it'll kill you. Jace, don't do it! No, Jace!

[Jace takes the Sword and pulls it out of the power core. A bolt of electricity makes Jace fall. The Sword drops to the ground.]

**Everyone looks confused.**

**"Why isn't the sword destroyed." asked Jace weakly.**

**Magnus shook his head "I don't know"**

CLARY: Why didn't that destroy the Sword?

SIMON: I don't know.

CLARY: Jace, are you okay?

[At that moment, Valentine is conscious again. He comes towards them.]

VALENTINE: You're nothing if not predictable, son.

**Everyone looks shocked.**

[Valentine picks up the Sword, while the army of Seelies, vamps, and werewolves storm into the Institute. They're all ready to attack Valentine. Valentine raises the Sword and a light ignites. The Downworlders scream and fall down. From outside the Institute, Maia, Meliorn, and Luke see the light shining through the windows.]

[All the Downworlders are on the ground dead.]

**"No" said Jace weakly.**

**Everyone has tears in their eyes.**

CLARY: Oh, my God. [Next to her, Simon stands up.] Simon, you're okay.

SIMON: How? Every other Downworlder in here, they're... They're all dead.

**Laina gasped, hopefully Liam was outside.**

CLARY: I don't know. I just pray the adamas in the walls contained the blast.

**"I should have" said Magnus.**

SIMON: Where's Valentine?

CLARY: He's gone. [Jace wakes up and sits up.] Jace.

[Shocked, Jace looks over all the dead Downworlders.]

JACE: I don't understand. How did I activate the Sword?

**"You don't have demon blood" said Izzy "You couldn't have. You have to have pure Angel blood"**

**Jace looks shocked at the revelation.**

CLARY: Only someone with pure angel blood could have done it. [Jace and Clary realize something.] You don't have demon blood, Jace.

[Alec and Laina run into the Ops Center.]

ALEC: No. 

ADELAINE: [looking at Clary] You did this. You activated the Sword?

**Jace looks down.**

CLARY: No...

JACE: I did it. I thought I was destroying it, Alec, but...

ALEC: Where's Magnus? He wasn't here, was he?

**Alec and Magnus pale.**

ADELAINE: Liam.

JACE: I– I don't know.

CLARY: We Portaled in upstairs. We split up...

ALEC: Oh, God.

ADELAINE: Angel

JACE: Alec. Laina

[Alec goes to find Magnus. Laina goes to find Liam. Clary touches Jace, but he flinches.]

**Everyone looks scared.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OUTSIDE]

MAIA: It was all a con. He lied to us.

LUKE: You don't know that.

MAIA: Alaric, Liam, Taito... Half of our pack must be dead. Jace led us into a trap.

**"Oh my god" gasped Laina "He... he... he's dead". She looks at the screen in shock. Izzy and Alec wrap their arms around her.**

LUKE: He wouldn't do that. It had to have been Valentine.

MAIA: Well, he has the Sword now, which means he could do it again. I'm taking him down.

[Luke grabs Maia's arm, holding her back, before she can go in.]

LUKE: Maia, the pack needs you. Go back to the Jade Wolf. Keep what's left of the pack indoors. Take them underground. I'll deal with Valentine.

[In the field in front of the Institute, Valentine raises the Sword. It lights up again, but before something can happen, Valentine is attacked by a wolf. Valentine strikes the wolf with a dagger. The wolf starts transforming, it's Luke. He pulls out the dagger and breathes heavily.]

**"No" said Clary weakly.**

VALENTINE: My parabatai. If only you had stuck with me, maybe things would have turned out differently. I always thought this moment would bring me joy, but I was wrong.

[Valentine is about to kill Luke when Jace runs up to them and starts to battle Valentine. Their blades clash, they're very close together now.]

JACE: Liar! You told me I had demon blood. Why?

VALENTINE: Because that's how you are. Always ready to right the wrong, to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. A real-life hero.

**Jace feels tears well up in her eyes.**

JACE: So, you used me.

VALENTINE: I just made sure Dot overheard me. That's why I left her behind, so you would come to save the day.

JACE: And activate the Sword instead. You didn't inject me with demon blood. It was angel blood.

VALENTINE: You are my greatest achievement, Jace.

**"I'm not his achievement I'm his son" said Jace sadly.**

**Everyone felt sorry for him.**

JACE: I'm not your achievement. I'm your son.

VALENTINE: No, you are not my son. I'm not your father. Jocelyn is not your mother. And Clary... Clary is not your sister.

**"He... He is lying" said Clary.**

**"He can't" said Izzy "He is holding the Soul Sword."**

**Clary and Jace stare at each other in shock.**

JACE: More lies.

VALENTINE: Don't I wish. Truth sword, remember?

[Then Valentine pushes Jace away and they fight again. They both lose their swords and continue fighting with punches. Clary comes running up to them. She sees the Soul Sword lying on the ground and she picks it up. A vision of a rune appears in front of her.]

CLARY: [to herself] Please let this work.

[Clary draws the rune onto the Sword. The Sword lights up and then goes out. When it starts burning her hand, Clary drops it. In the fight, Jace has worked Valentine to the ground. Jace picks up his own sword and is about to kill Valentine.]

CLARY: Jace! Don't! [Jace stops himself but still holds the sword above Valentine.] The Mortal Cup is still out there. He's the only one who knows where it is.

JACE: [to Valentine] You're gonna wish you were dead after the Clave gets through with you.

**Jace growled at the screen.**

CLARY: [looking over] Jace... the Sword's gone.

[They both look over and the Sword is indeed gone.]

**"Angel give me strength" said Alec weakly.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Jace brings in a handcuffed Valentine. Aldertree is waiting for them.]

ALDERTREE: A sight to see. Valentine Morgenstern in the custody of the Clave, where you will rot for your remaining days. Where is the Soul-Sword?

VALENTINE: I have no idea.

ALDERTREE: Our interrogation techniques have... improved since you were one of us.

VALENTINE: You can torture me all you want. I don't know where it is.

JACE: [to Aldertree] Don't believe a word he says. [to Valentine] What else have you lied about?

VALENTINE: One thing I didn't lie about, is my love for you, Jace.

**Jace scoffed.**

[Jace gestures to a couple of guards. They take Valentine away.]

[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]

[Alec is still searching for Magnus, he's panting. A hand lands on his arm. It's Magnus. They immediately embrace in a hug.]

**Alec sighs a breath of relief.**

ALEC: Magnus, I thought...

MAGNUS: I found Madzie. I got her out just in time. I took her to Catarina's. She's safe.

**"Good" said Laina, she was still crying silent tears.**

ALEC: Look... Magnus, on every mission I've ever been on, I've never felt that type of fear, ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead. I– I was terrified.

MAGNUS: So was I.

ALEC: Magnus, I... I love you.

MAGNUS: I love you, too.

**Alec grinned at Magnus and Magnus grinned back.**

[They kiss passionately, and then embrace again.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Simon is walking and looking around the massacre. He find Alaric, with burned skin and his werewolf teeth still out.]

**Luke looked away.**

SIMON: Alaric. Oh, man. [Simon kneels down.] You didn't make things easy on me, but you didn't deserve this. [Simon closes Alaric's eyes.]

[Laina walks in] 

ADELAINE: No. [Simon looks up at her. She drops onto her knees in front of Liam. She is crying] No... No... No, for gods sake wake up. Wake up.[Simon goes up to her and rubs her back.] 

**Laina starts crying louder.**

SIMON: Are you okay? Should I go find Alec or Isabelle.

ADELAINE: [Shakes of Simon hand. She wipes her eyes.] No, I'm... I'm fine. [She stands up] I should be helping them arrest the remaining Circle members.

**Alec, Izzy and Jace looks at Laina disapprovingly.**

**"You have to let yourself feel" said Luke sadly "You can't bottle things up or they will explode." he said this from experience, he had been witness to many of Maryse's explosive training sessions after her brother Max was de-runed.  
**

SIMON: I really think you should - 

ADELAINE: I'm fine. 

[She walks out and we see her wiping her eyes]

**Everyone looked at her sadly, she glared at them.**

[When Simon stands up, sunlight comes through the windows and Simon tries to cover himself immediately. He's surprised to see when his hands don't start to burn.]

**"What" said Simon in disbelief.**

SIMON: What the hell?

[Simon closes his eyes and takes a moment.]

**"I must have been Jace's pure angel blood" said Izzy.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Izzy puts handcuffs on a Circle member. A Shadowhunter takes the member away. Raphael approaches her.]

**Izzy glares at the screen.**

RAPHAEL: Isabelle.

ISABELLE: You're alive.

RAPHAEL: I sped out just in time.

[Raphael looks down at Izzy's shaking hand and is about to take it when Izzy pulls away.]

RAPHAEL: I've come to gather what's left of my clan, and see if you needed anything.

ISABELLE: No.

RAPHAEL: Isabelle, please. I can explain–

ISABELLE: No, you can't. I don't want anything from you ever again.

**"Good for you Izzy" said Tonks.**

[Izzy walks away.]

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Alec and Jace are waiting, talking.]

ALEC: How do you know it was the truth?

JACE: He had the Soul Sword in his hands.

ALEC: So... Clary's not your sister?

JACE: No, she never was.

ALEC: What are you gonna do?

JACE: [sighs] I'm gonna tell her.

[THE INSTITUTE, PRIVATE ROOM]

[Clary is watching over Luke, who's laying on a couch. His wound is patched up.]

CLARY: Luke.

LUKE: [slowly waking up] Tell me we got him.

**Luke grined.**

CLARY: [nodding and tearing up] Yeah. How are you feeling?

LUKE: Better now that you're okay, and Valentine's locked up.

[Simon approaches them.]

SIMON: Oh, no. Luke, are you okay?

[Luke gives a small nod.]

CLARY: He's been sedated.

SIMON: Clary... [Clary stands up and faces Simon] I know it's not a good time, but there's something I have to show you.

[Simon takes Clary's hand and takes her to the entrance of the Institute.]

CLARY: Simon, will you tell me what's going on?

SIMON: It's a surprise.

CLARY: What are you doing? The sun's up, you can't... Wait! Simon!

[Simon runs out into the sunlight. Clary follows. Simon starts laughing.]

CLARY: How?

SIMON: I mean, does it matter?

[Simon picks Clary up and swirls her around. When he puts her down, they kiss. Jace, who is standing by the door, is seeing all of it. He hears them talking and laughing and sees them hugging. Jace goes back inside, closing the door behind him.]

**Everyone quiets down.**

[PARK]

[A dark, cloaked figure is walking through the park, the Soul Sword resting on their shoulder.]

**Everyone looks alarmed.**

**_ A/N _ **

_ **The argument between Laina and Maia was supposed to show how Laina, despite acknowledging the Claves faults, is still slightly blinded by the Clave's propaganda. And that is one of her faults, she has to much loyalty towards an Institution that would toss her aside that minute she hinders them. Do you think I managed to portray that correctly because I did not want Laina to be a Mary - Sue.** _

_ **I am also using Laina to show my opinion that the Clave is not totally bad. While I definitely accept that is has its flaws I don't think that it is all bad. What do you guys think?** _

**_ And when do you guys think I should bring Maryse in? _ **


	32. Mea Maxima Culpa

[TITLE SCREEN]

[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]

[It's nighttime. Jace and Alec are training.]

ALEC: You're hurting.

**"You didn't even touch me" said Jace.**

JACE: You didn't even touch me.

**A few people chuckled.**

ALEC: [they stop fighting] I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the Downworlders. Jace, you didn't know. It wasn't your fault.

JACE: I never said it was. Come on, you got another round in you or starting to get tired?

[Alec jumps up and Jace dodges him.]

**"Ooooo" said Laina.**

**Alec rolled his eyes at her.**

ALEC: So what does this pure angel blood do for you anyway?

JACE: I don't know. Other than the ability to activate that Sword, maybe that's all it's good for.

ALEC: Clary's got the ability to draw new runes, so you must be able to do something special.

**Magnus looked uncomfortable, Alec looked so hot like that.**

JACE: You mean other than kick your ass?

[They both chuckle and then continue fighting. Their weapons are locked in each other.]

**"Your distracted" said Alec "That was too easy"**

**"So you admit that I kick your ass" said Jace.**

**"Nah" said Alec.**

ALEC: Wanna go hand to hand?

JACE: Ooh, I thought you'd never ask.

[They throw their weapons on the ground and go hand to hand. Alec has Jace down on the ground, he twists his wrist.]

**Izzy looks surprised.**

ALEC: So you're gonna tell Clary?

JACE: Tell her what?

ALEC: She's not your sister.

[Jace pushes Alec off of him and now the roles are reversed. Jace twists Alec's arm.]

JACE: You're the only person I've told. You know, she's lost so much. She's got a good thing going with Simon. You know, I wouldn't wanna ruin that.

**Clary flushed and Simon glared at Jace.**

**"What, do you you think your so irresistible that Clary's just gonna dump Simon as soon as she realises that you two can date" said Ginny laughing.**

**Everyone laughed.**

ALEC: You think you're so irresistible that she's gonna dump him as soon as she finds out you're not related?

**Everyone laughed even louder.**

[Jace changes position and Alec grunts]

**"Oomph" said Laina.**

JACE: I think you should worry a little less about my love life.. and a little more about your fighting skills.

**Everyone laughed.**

[PARK]

[Clary and Simon are sitting on a bench. Clary's head leans on Simon's shoulder.]

CLARY: I don't think the sun has ever felt this good.

SIMON: Yeah.

CLARY: Hey! Look at us. On our favorite bench, in the day... We're like a normal couple.

SIMON: It's funny how normal doesn't even feel normal anymore. I'm not even a normal vampire. I'm a freak of vamp nature.

CLARY: You are not a freak. You're unique. Special. Sexy.

**Clary went red and everyone laughed.**

SIMON: Don't you think there has to be some sort of downside?

CLARY: We've already seen the downside, Simon. It's time to start focusing on the upside.

SIMON: My Bubbie Helen always says there are no handouts in life, that everything comes with a price.

CLARY: Well, that is not necessarily true.

SIMON: What if I'm walking to the subway, and then, next thing I know, I'm a scorch mark on Ninth Avenue–

CLARY: Well, let's not think about that, okay? Look, we've been through so much. Lost so much. But now we have each other. And it's good.

SIMON: It's really, really good.

CLARY: So, enjoy it.

SIMON: Okay. I will, starting right now.

CLARY: Mmm, thank you.

[They kiss. A figure approaches them. It's Jace.]

**Everyone looks awkward.**

JACE: Clary.

[Hearing Jace's voice, they stop kissing.]

CLARY: [to Simon] Sorry. [to Jace] [standing up] What are you doing here? Is everything okay?

JACE: Inquisitor Herondale just arrived at the Institute. She wants to speak with us. Now.

**"Great" said Izzy.**

CLARY: Let me get my stuff.

[Clary walks to the other end of the bench.]

SIMON: [standing up] Jace, there's, um, something I wanna tell you. No matter what, your secret's safe with me.

JACE: What secret?

SIMON: You know, how your pure angelic blood somehow made me immune to the sun.

JACE: You don't know that's what happened.

**"I has to be" said Magnus.**

SIMON: What else could it be? Look, my point is that if any vampire were to find out, there'd be a bull's-eye on your carotid artery. You have nothing to worry about. I got your back. Get in here.

[Simon is about to hug Jace.]

**Jace looked weirded out.**

JACE: Stop it.

[Simon gets back.]

SIMON: I just–

**"No" said Jace annoyed.**

JACE: No. Never. Clary, you ready?

CLARY: Yeah. [to Simon] I'll call you tonight.

SIMON: Yeah.

[They kiss and then Clary leaves with Jace.]

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT CELL]

[Valentine is locked in a chair in a cell in the basement, with one glass wall. A rune on his wrist is activated by Inquisitor Imogen Herondale's stele, making Valentine's skin sear. He screams.]

**Rose pales.**

**"What rune is that" asked Arthur weakly.**

**"Agony" said Alec.**

VALENTINE: You!

IMOGEN: I could keep going... or you can tell me where you hid the Mortal Cup.

VALENTINE: Now, where's the fun in that, huh?

IMOGEN: You know, this quest of yours to collect the three Mortal Instruments to raise the Angel Raziel, it was a fool's errand.

**"And he would use Raziels wish" said Laina.**

VALENTINE: A fool doesn't demand this kind of attention, now, would he?

IMOGEN: No one's ever seen the Mortal Mirror. We have no idea if it even exists.

VALENTINE: The Clave has no idea about a multitude of things.

IMOGEN: Well, this much is certain. At this point, your only way to avoid execution is hand over the Cup.

[Valentine chuckles and coughs.]

VALENTINE: Actually, it's quite the opposite. See, knowing where the Mortal Cup is... that's the only thing that's keeping me alive.

IMOGEN: Valentine, you and I both know the Cup can control demons. In the wrong hands, it could be catastrophic.

[Clary and Jace walk up to the room and see Imogen with two guards questioning Valentine through the glass.]

VALENTINE: In your hands, I'm a dead man.

IMOGEN: Nineteen Shadowhunters died on your assault on this Institute, along with hundreds of Downworlders that you massacred with the Soul Sword. Justice will be served.

**"Nineteen Shadowhunters and hundreds of Downworlders" said Clary in disbelief.**

[Imogen activates the rune again and Valentine's skin burns. There's a zoom in on his eye and there is a flashback of a young child surrounded by fire.]

**Everyone gasped.**

YOUNG CHILD: Make it stop! Make it stop! Dad!

[In the present, Valentine pulls on the straps he's tied in with. Imogen and the guards leave the room and go to Clary and Jace.]

CLARY: How long can you keep torturing him?

IMOGEN: As long as it takes.

JACE: If you want the truth, why not just use the Soul Sword?

**"Exactly" said Alec.**

IMOGEN: Are you telling me how to do my job?

JACE: No. But you said you retrieved the Sword after the attack. I just don't understand why you wouldn't–

IMOGEN: The rune your sister drew to deactivate the Sword ended up damaging it in the process. It's been sent to the Iron Sisters to be purified. You're Valentine's children. Tell me what you know.

CLARY: Nothing. Haven't we proven ourselves? Valentine attacked the Institute. We captured him.

IMOGEN: At what cost? By taking matters into your own hands, you've planted the seeds for rebellion in the Downworld. The Accords will be near impossible to maintain now.

**"Great" said Laina "No we might have to fight two wars"**

**"Well one war" said Clary "We have got Valentine"**

**"Yeah" said Laina "but his followers won't go down without a fight"**

[Imogen is about to go on the elevator. She turns around one last time to Jace and Clary.]

IMOGEN: Fall in line, or you'll end up like Aldertree, in Idris facing reprimand.

**"At least Aldertree's gone" said Izzy.**

[Imogen and her guards leave.]

[HESLODGE BAR]

[A man, Azazel, enters. He gets a lot of hot looks from the ladies. He goes and stands at the bar next to two other men.]

**"Who is that" said Izzy.**

AZAZEL: Good evening, gentlemen. [to the bartender] I'll have a scotch, neat. [when the bartender is gone] And the Mortal Cup, please.

**"What" said Laina.**

MAN: What did you just say?

AZAZEL: Don't.

[He holds up his hand and the men are frozen for a moment. The bartender puts Azazel's drink in front of him.]

AZAZEL: [to the men] I know you're part of Herondale's security detail. I also know that you've captured Valentine, which means you have the Cup or you know where it is. I'd like you to tell me.

MAN: Nobody knows. Valentine won't tell anyone.

AZAZEL: Pity.

[Azazel clenches his fist together and chokes one of the men. The bartender notices the choking man.]

**"Shit" said Laina.**

BARTENDER: Hey, are you okay?

AZAZEL: What the hell. Let's make it a party.

[He clenches his fist again and suddenly, everyone at the bar starts choking. He sips his drink while everyone falls down. He leans down over the first man.]

AZAZEL: See you in hell.

[He pats his cheek before exiting. He walks past the dead women.]

AZAZEL: Ladies.

**Magnus sighed, he had an idea who that might be.**

[THE INSTITUTE, IZZY'S BEDROOM]

[Izzy is laying in her bed. She's shuddering and sweating. It's all withdrawal from her yin fen use.]

**Izzy pales.**

ALEC: Izzy, tell me what to do, and I can do it. Whatever you need.

ISABELLE: I'm okay. I just need to sweat it out.

[Alec and Laina sit down next to her.]

ADELAINE: Izzy? Izzy?

[Laina turns Izzy on her back and dabs her forehead with a damp cloth.]

ISABELLE: Stop! It burns! [Izzy sits up] No one knows, right?

ALEC: No. Nobody. They all think you have the flu.

**Laina looks worried.**

[Alec and Laina phones chime.]

ISABELLE: What is it?

ALEC: There was a demon attack. They need us.

ISABELLE: Alec. Laina, you need to go.

ADELAINE: No. Izzy, we're not gonna leave you like this.

ISABELLE: Alec. Laina, go. I'm gonna be fine. I promise.

[Alec and Laina leave. Alec grabs Laina's hand when they leave the door]

ALEC: Are you okay. Do need to take a break?

ADELAINE: I'm fine, Alec [Alec gives her a look] Really. 

**"Really" said Alec.**

ALEC: Listen, if you need to talk or is you need any help. I'm here.

ADELAINE: I know.

**Izzy squeezes Laina's hand.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Russell is speaking to what's left of the pack. Maia is watching it all from the kitchen.]

RUSSELL: Your wife, your sister, your brother and my friend, our family... we can't replace them. But if we don't move forward as a family...

[Maia moves away from the window and turns to Luke.]

MAIA: It's getting pretty heated out there.

LUKE: They just need to blow off some steam.

MAIA: They're losing faith in you, Luke. They think you brought us into a battle you knew we couldn't win.

LUKE: Is that what you think?

MAIA: No. They're scared, and so am I. I mean, Russell's out there talking about hunting mundanes, saying that's the only way we can rebuild the pack.

**"What" said Luke in disbelief.**

LUKE: Turning innocent humans?

[Luke's done and walks out of the kitchen, to Russell. He's followed by Maia.]

RUSSELL: ...as a family, then we will fade out of existence. I mean, come on, does anybody else have any better ideas?

**"Thats barbaric" said Hermione.**

LUKE: Hey, nobody's turning anybody.

RUSSELL: Says the alpha who killed three quarters of the pack.

**"You didn't kill anyone" defended Maia. Luke looks at her thankfully.**

MAIA: Luke didn't kill anybody. And we can't just go around hunting mundanes.

RUSSELL: Why not? You think they'd hesitate to attack us if the tables were turned? Huh?

LUKE: All right, that's enough.

RUSSELL: That's right, it is enough, Luke. Because I challenge you, right here, right now.

**Maia scoffed.**

MAIA: Russell, you need to relax.

RUSSELL: He is not fit to be our alpha. Not anymore. Come on, let's go.

LUKE: We've all had a rough time, so I'm giving you a chance to reconsider. Because I've seen way too many wolves die to stomach seeing another.

[Luke's phone rings. He picks it up.]

LUKE: Detective Garroway.

[He turns away from the pack and Maia holds back Russell from going after him.]

LUKE: Yeah. Secure the crime scene. I'll be right there.

[HESLODGE BAR]

[The police is investigating the bar. Luke, Clary, Laina, Jace and Alec are there as well. The Shadowhunters have made themselves invisible, only Luke can see them.]

ALEC: What's this sand on the floor?

CLARY: This looks like a demon attack.

JACE: I've never seen a demon cause this kind of hemorrhaging.

ADELAINE: Is there any security footage?

LUKE: Nothing in the bar. Maybe CCTV caught something outside on the street.

[Another detective, Olivia "Ollie" Wilson outside sees Luke talking to 'himself'.]

ALEC: We should get them back to the Institute.

LUKE: Yeah, that's a good idea.

OLLIE: Detective Garroway? Who are you talking to?

**"Shadowhunters" said Fred in a mysterious voice.**

**Everyone laughed.**

LUKE: [holding up his phone] Just dictating some notes while they're still fresh. Something you should start doing.

OLLIE: That's a great idea. They didn't mention it in training, but it makes perfect sense. Is there some special app for that?

LUKE: Uh... Can you pull the car up? I'll meet you out front.

OLLIE: Okay.

[OLLIE exits.]

JACE: New partner?

LUKE: She's driving me crazy.

**Everyone grinned as Luke groaned.**

[THE INSTITUTE, IZZY'S BEDROOM]

[Izzy is still shuddering in bed. She sits up and has pulled herself to her vanity table. Her hands still shuddering, she puts some make-up on.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

[RAPHAEL'S APARTMENT]

[Izzy enters the apartment. She is looking better.]

**"No" said Izzy**

GUARD: Raphael.

RAPHAEL: Isabelle. What are you doing here?

ISABELLE: I... wanted to apologize. It was a terrible night, and... and I took my anger out on you. You were only trying to save your people.

RAPHAEL: It's not safe for a Shadowhunter to be at the DuMort right now. Especially one looking for vampire venom.

ISABELLE: Raphael, I think if I can have a small bite, over time I can have less and less–

**"It doesn't work like that" said magnus sadly.**

RAPHAEL: It doesn't work like that.

ISABELLE: Why not? We can manage it. Together.

RAPHAEL: You really should go.

[Raphael walks away, Izzy stops him.]

ISABELLE: Wait. Okay. What do you wnat from me? I'll give you anything–

RAPHAEL: I want you to leave.

ISABELLE: I'm just asking for a little taste. [She comes closer. Raphael's fangs come out.] I know you want it.

**Everyone pales.**

RAPHAEL: I'm not doing this, Isabelle.

[Izzy pushes Raphael away.]

ISABELLE: Seriously? This is how you treat me when I need you the most? I thought you cared about me, Raphael, but I guess I was wrong.

**Izzy closed her eyes.**

RAPHAEL: It's because I care. I should've never given you a taste.

[Izzy comes forward and holds a dagger close to Raphael's heart.]

**Everyone gasped.**

RAPHAEL: Oh, Isabelle...

[Izzy realizes what she's doing and she drops the dagger. She runs out.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Jace and Clary are walking to the Ops Center.]

CLARY: Just got off the phone with Luke. He made it look like a tragic gas leak.

JACE: According to the autopsy, the victims died of massive brain hemorrhaging.

CLARY: A demon can do that?

**"Greater Demons" said Laina.**

JACE: Greater Demon can.

CLARY: What- what exactly is the difference?

JACE: Lesser Demons are a dime a dozen in New York. Greater Demons, a whole different story. They have names, personalities. They're much more powerful and they're harder to stop. [Jace pulls up a holographic map] They're also incredibly rare. When they do show their face, there's a reason.

CLARY: Jace, are you okay?

JACE: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

CLARY: Well, you've barely spoken about what happened with the Soul Sword.

**Jace flinched.**

[Jace looks at different images of Greater Demons.]

JACE: Well, there's not much to talk about.

[He closes the screen.]

CLARY: Okay. But if you do feel like talking, I'm here for you. I'm your sister, Jace. I know what you're going through.

**Clary lets out a breath.**

JACE: Like I said, there's nothing to talk about.

[VAMPIRE AREA]

[It's nighttime, Izzy is walking through an alley. She knocks on a door.]

ISABELLE: Open up. I know there are vampires here!

**Izzy pales.**

[For a second, her necklace lights up and then goes out. A demon is nearby. Izzy knocks on the door again.]

ISABELLE: Open up, please.

[Izzy is grabbed and pushed against the wall by Azazel.]

**"No" said Remus.**

AZAZEL: I can smell your weakness a realm away.

ISABELLE: What do you want from me?

AZAZEL: The Mortal Cup, please.

[He rips off her necklace. Izzy starts punching him in the face. They start fighting. A biker approaches them.]

BIKER: Hey! Let the girl go!

[Another man sees them, too.]

MAN: Hey!

[Azazel chokes both of them. ]

**Everyone gasps.**

[Then a Shadowhunter, Sebastian Verlac, comes running up to them. He and Azazel fight. When the Shadowhunter stabs the Demon, it becomes a dozen flying little creatures.]

**"Who's that" said Jace.**

SEBASTIAN: You okay?

ISABELLE: Who are you?

SEBASTIAN: I'm a Shadowhunter. My name's Sebastian.

**"Verlac?"questioned Laina.**

**"Maybe" said Izzy.**

**"Who's Sebastian Verlac" questioned Maia.**

**"Our friend Aline Penhallow's cousin" said Alec.**

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Simon is on the phone with Maureen. Maia is watching him from behind the bar.]

SIMON: You're not showing up? Come on, Maureen, I said I was sorry. Yeah! I know I should've called. I know I should've called. It's just... Look, it's been a really hard time for me lately. Okay, whoa, whoa, that was blunt. Uh, could I at least keep the band name? Rock Solid Panda? Hello? Maureen? Hello?

**Ginny giggled.**

[Simon looks at his phone to notice Maureen has hung up. Maia has approached him.]

MAIA: I didn't think I'd see you here.

SIMON: Yeah, I was, um... meeting someone. But I should, I should go.

MAIA: Whoa, hey, daylight. I mean, I know you're upset at me for attacking Clary, but barbecuing yourself to avoid me seems like a bit much.

SIMON: Come on, I don't hate you that much. Just don't try that again.

MAIA: How did you get in here, anyway?

SIMON: I drove.

MAIA: Outside? In the sun? How... What did Valentine do to you?

SIMON: [lowering his voice] Okay, so, he slashed my throat open, like completely. And then he used this nuclearized Sword, and like, swiped it. And next thing I know... [Simon stands in front of the window, and lets the sun shine on him] the sun doesn't fry me anymore.

MAIA: [smiling] That's it? Just like that?

SIMON: Yeah! Crazy, right?

MAIA: Simon, that's amazing. Don't you realize? You have what every Downworlder wants.

SIMON: A winning personality. You noticed.

**"No" said Maia shaking her head.**

MAIA: The chance at living a normal life. Simon, you hit the jackpot.

SIMON: I never hit the jackpot.

**"Well you did now" said Clary.**

MAIA: [coming closer] Um, I would be careful.

[Maia takes Simon back to the bar.]

SIMON: But isn't, like, the whole point of this now that I don't have to be careful anymore?

[Simon sits down. Maia goes to stand behind the bar.]

MAIA: I mean, yeah, sure. But you don't need to flaunt it in people's faces. No one likes a show-off. Especially Downworlders. If I were you, I would try and keep a low profile. To the new you.

[Maia has poured Simon a shot of blood and poured herself a shot of an alcoholic beverage.]

MAIA: Gratis.

SIMON: May I fly forever under the radar.

[They clink their glasses and take the shot.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec and Laina enter.]

ALEC: Hey!

MAGNUS: You must be reading my mind. I was just about to call you.

[They kiss each other hello. Laina fakes gags. Alec rolls his eyes at her. ]

**Everyone laughes.**

ALEC: There's a Greater Demon on the loose. And we need your help. It's been leaving this on its victims.

[Laina gives Magnus a small bag of what seems to be sand.]

MAGNUS: Oh, dear. This sand, it's from Duduael.

ADELAINE: Which is a dimension of Hell?

MAGNUS: The worst dimension. Did you find this on their face?

ALEC: [nods] Mmm.

MAGNUS: How did he get loose? He's been shackled for centuries.

ALEC: Who, Magnus?

MAGNUS: The demon who taught man the weapons of war. A Greater Demon. Azazel. One of the Princes of Hell.

**"By the Angel" said Jace worriedly.**

ALEC: Right, a real prince. 

ADELAINE: Why is it so dark in here?

[Alec walks to the closed curtains. He hears a swoosh behind him and when he turns around, he sees Raphael standing next to Magnus.]

RAPHAEL: Hello, Alec. Adelaine.

ALEC: [to Magnus] What is he doing here?

MAGNUS: Raphael has something important to tell you two.

ADELAINE: Nothing he says matters to either of us.

RAPHAEL: Your sister's in trouble.

ALEC: You're damn right she is. 

ADELAINE: She's suffering withdrawal back at the Institute because of you.

RAPHAEL: She just came by the DuMort, begging for a bite.

ALEC: What?

RAPHAEL: I didn't touch her. You have my word. But there are plenty of vampires more than eager to take a bite.

ALEC: I never should have left her alone.

[Magnus holds Alec back before he can leave.]

MAGNUS: It's not your fault. Don't worry, we'll find her.

RAPHAEL: Here's the address of the closest den. There's a good chance she's there.

[Alec takes the card from Raphael.]

ADELAINE: Let's go.

[Alec, Laina and Magnus leave.]

[VAMPIRE AREA, ALLEY]

[Magnus is examining one of the men on the ground. Alec and Laina are kneeled down by the other one.]

ALEC: Azazel did this.

[Magnus finds Izzy's necklace in the alley. He picks it up. Alec and Laina come closer.]

MAGNUS: Izzy's necklace.

ALEC: It's broken. Where is she?

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Alec and Laina are talking Jace and Clary through Izzy's capture.]

CLARY: I thought Izzy had the flue. Why would she leave the Institute?

ALEC: I don't know. But if he's hurt her...

JACE: Hey, she could have escaped. We don't even know if he has her.

**"He doesn't" said Laina thankfully.**

ADELAINE: She hasn't called. And she's not answering her phone. But she's still alive. I know it, it's just... He's got her.

[On the screen they have footage of Azazel coming out of the Heslodge bar.]

CLARY: What does he want?

JACE: I don't know, but we should inform the inquisitor, okay?

CLARY: She's in a meeting with the Alicante Council.

ALEC: I don't understand. Why Izzy? What does a Greater Demon want with her?

JACE: I'm not sure. But I think I know who we could ask.

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT CELL]

[Jace and Clary are questioning Valentine.]

VALENTINE: I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's so nice to see the both of you.

**Jace glared at the screen.**

CLARY: Azazel wouldn't leave Duduael on his own. Someone broke him out. Someone with access to the Mortal Cup.

JACE: Circle members. They released the Greater Demon to break you out of here.

**"He would have escaped by now" said Luke.**

VALENTINE: I thought I raised you to have common sense. If the Greater Demon wanted to free me, how would I still be here, having this inane conversation with you two. I want to banish demon filth from our realm.

CLARY: If that's true, then tell your followers to give back the Cup. We can force Azazel to give us Izzy.

VALENTINE: I don't know where the Mortal Cup is.

JACE: If you're lying, so help the Angel...

VALENTINE: If you were smart, Jace, you'd use me as bait. The only way to control a Greater Demon is with the Mortal Cup. Azazel would do anything to destroy it. So summon him with your warlock friend, and tell him I have the Cup. Offer him a trade, me for Isabelle.

CLARY: That could work. Once we have Izzy, I can take him out with my sunlight rune.

JACE: This is a trap. What could possibly make you think that we could trust him?

VALENTINE: I'm not sure I would trust me either, if I were you, but... the longer Azazel has Isabelle, the greater the chance she dies.

CLARY: We don't have a choice, Jace. [to Valentine] This better not be a trap. Your life is on the line, too.

VALENTINE: Clarissa, I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my daughter.

CLARY: Why would that stop you? Jace is your son. You've hurt him plenty.

**Jace flinched.**

[Valentine looks at Jace and smiles.]

VALENTINE: You didn't tell her.

CLARY: Tell me what?

VALENTINE: [to Jace] You must still have feelings for her, huh? Now isn't that a pickle?

JACE: Not another word.

CLARY: What is he talking about?

VALENTINE: You wanna do the honors, or shall I?

[Jace leaps forward and punches Valentine in the face.]

**"Jesus" said Simon.**

**Everyone looks alarmed.**

JACE: Shut up!

VALENTINE: It's rude to keep a girl waiting, Jace.

**"Because he cares about manners" scoffed Harry.**

CLARY: Jace, what is going on?

[Jace sighs.]

JACE: Valentine's not my father. [looking at Clary] I'm not your brother, Clary.

[Clary steps back, looking shocked.]

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

[Jace and Clary are standing outside the cell, where Valentine cannot hear them.]

JACE: Clary.

CLARY: [turning to Jace] How long have you known?

JACE: Just a few days.

CLARY: Why didn't you say something?

JACE: You have a good thing going on with Simon. You're happy. I wouldn't want to ruin that.

CLARY: Why would that ruin anything? Jace, what else are you hiding from me?

JACE: Nothing. I swear.

CLARY: Look, we need to be able to trust each other. And that means being completely honest, even if the truth hurts.

JACE: I get it.

CLARY: Emotions serve a purpose. You don't go through what you just went through, witnessing all that death, and not feel something, Jace. It's not good for you. Just feel something... whether you think it clouds your judgment or not.

**Jace closes his eyes.**

[Clary goes to the elevator and leaves the basement.]

[SEBASTIAN'S APARTMENT]

[Izzy is talking with Sebastian.]

SEBASTIAN: You know, jonesing for venom isn't exactly conducive to success when battling demons.

ISABELLE: How did you know?

SEBASTIAN: The darting eyes, the gray complexion, that bloody wrist tremor. That's the worst.

[Izzy holds her wrist with her other hand.]

ISABELLE: I've never seen you at the Institute.

SEBASTIAN: That's 'cause I'm not from around here. I'm from the London Institute.

[Sebastian has walked over to a little box and taken a small pipette. He sits down on the coffee table across from Izzy.]

SEBASTIAN: Here. [He holds it up to Izzy] One drop, and you'll feel like a new person.

ISABELLE: What is it?

SEBASTIAN: It's medicine. [He puts some on his finger and tastes it himself.] See? It's from an extract of a root found in L'Isle-Adam. It's a quaint little town. Look, it'll help with the pain of your venom addiction, speed up your recovery. Come on.

**Alec and Laina look suspicious.**

**"It should be fine" reassured Magnus.**

[Izzy leans forward and opens her mouth. Sebastian releases a drop on her tongue. Izzy feels better instantly.]

SEBASTIAN: Now, it's not a miracle drug. It'll wear off soon and you'll feel like crap again. But it does help.

[Izzy looks at her hand, that's not shaking anymore. She smiles.]

ISABELLE: So, why aren't you in London with your Institute?

SEBASTIAN: I had to kick my yin fen addiction, and let's just say that London wasn't the best place to do that. So, I, um... [standing up] I took matters into my own hands. I left. And I found my way to New York.

**"He went AWOL" said Laina in surprise "Aline always said he was a goodie two shoes"**

[Sebastian puts the pipette back in the box.]

ISABELLE: You went AWOL?

SEBASTIAN: I like to think of it more like a walkabout, but... The good news is, I was successful. You can be, too.

[Izzy stands up and grabs her coat.]

ISABELLE: Thank you so much. I should probably get going.

SEBASTIAN: You walk out that door, and within an hour you'll be back in a vampire den begging for a bite. [Izzy turns back to Sebastian] You need at least a day to get enough venom out of your system to be able to handle yourself. If you want to leave, I won't stop you.

[ALLEY]

[Luke and Ollie are on a stakeout, sitting in a police car. Ollie's on the phone.]

OLLIE: Well, I'll swing by the pho place on my way home. I know, I know, not too spicy. Will you stop? Stop. I'm at work. Bye. [She hangs up.] Sorry. My girlfriend, Samantha. She was supposed to grab dinner, but–

LUKE: She pho-got?

OLLIE: Oh, my God. A joke. [They both chuckle.] So you are human after all. Well, what about you? You have someone? Wife? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?

LUKE: First rule of being my partner, no personal questions.

OLLIE: You say that now, but I don't think it's normal to sit in a car with someone all day and not chat. I mean, if we're gonna be partners, we need to get to know each other.

[There's a knock on Luke's window. It's Maia. Luke opens his window.]

MAIA: We need to talk.

OLLIE: Is that your girlfriend? Cute. Young. Hi, I'm Ollie. Luke's pretty private about his personal life, but I'm glad he has one.

**Maia and Luke look disgusted.**

[Luke has gotten out of the car.]

LUKE: [to Ollie] She's not my girlfriend.

**"Yeah" said Luke "She is more like my daughter"**

**Maia smiled at Luke.**

[Maia and Luke walk away from the car.]

MAIA: Russell's gone. He took all his stuff.

LUKE: Good riddance. He was bad for the pack.

MAIA: He also took Reed, Greg and Seegan. They don't trust you. They're headed down to Philly to start their own pack. They asked me to go with them.

LUKE: Look, if you wanna leave, by all means...

**"Never" said Maia offended.**

MAIA: I'm not going anywhere, Luke. There's only a few of us left. How's the pack gonna survive?

LUKE: Look, I don't care if it's just you and me. We'll figure out a way. But I won't let it come to that. I've been out recruiting other members from other packs. Trust me, plenty of wolves wanna eat at the Jade Wolf.

**"No they don't" said Maia/**

MAIA: No, they don't.

LUKE: Yeah, right.

[Ollie takes a picture of Maia and Luke with her phone. She looks suspicious.]

**"She is to curious" said Alec.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ROOF]

[Alec walks out onto the roof and sees Jace standing by the balcony, looking over the city.]

ALEC: There you are. Magnus is downstairs, and the inquisitor's Council meeting will be over in an hour. We don't have much time. Jace, are you okay?

[Jace turns around to Alec. He has been crying. Alec pulls him into a hug.]

**Jace looks embarrassed. And Clary looks guilty.**

[SEBASTIAN'S APARTMENT]

[Izzy is eating a soup made by Sebastian, while he's standing by the counter.]

ISABELLE: Mmm. Oh, my God, I haven't eaten in days, and this is amazing.

SEBASTIAN: I ate at this café in Paris once. And I watched this chef make his bouillabaisse. And so the next time I wanted soup, I copied him.

ISABELLE: What do you mean, you copied him?

SEBASTIAN: I memorized everything he did. And then I did it myself and voilà! Yeah... Sometimes just knowing that someone else can do something remarkable makes it possible for you to do it, too. [pauses] You need to call your Institute. Let them know you're okay.

[Sebastian puts his phone on the table.]

ISABELLE: [sighs] I know. But I've just let so many people down, especially my brother and sister, that I don't know if they are gonna be able to forgive me.

**"Of course we will" said Alec and Laina in sync.**

SEBASTIAN: Look, it might take some time, but my guess is they will.

ISABELLE: You don't know Alec and Adelaine. Their... their just like my mom. Stubborn and strong-willed.

**"Thats true" said Jace "You both are just like Maryse"**

**Alec and Laina flush.**

**"You are" agreed Luke.**

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, I know all about stubborn and strong-willed mothers.

ISABELLE: Yeah?

SEBASTIAN: Mmm.

ISABELLE: Is she in London?

SEBASTIAN: No. No, she, uh... Well, she's gone now, so...

**"Oh" said Rose sadly.**

ISABELLE: Oh, I'm sorry.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, don't be. She was miserable. Yeah. In the end, I forgave her. But she loved me. She just had a strange way of showing it. Look, don't let your siblings worry.

[Izzy takes the phone.]

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Simon is leaving a message for Clary on the phone.]

SIMON: Hey, Clary, it's me. Are we still on for tonight? 'Cause I can't wait to tell you about the day I had. Headlines, I'm going back to NYU, majoring in, wait for it... [slams on a drum] music! Minoring in accounting for Mom. Everyone's happy. Call me back, bye.

**"Wow" said Clary happily.**

[Simon hangs up and starts fixing up his microphone. Raphael appears behind him.]

SIMON: Oh! You ever tried not sneaking up on people?

RAPHAEL: I'm sorry, uh, I didn't wanna interrupt. You said you were having a day?

SIMON: Yeah, you know, inside.

RAPHAEL: Really? 'Cause I heard a funny rumor that you were at the Hunter's Moon this afternoon.

SIMON: What? That's weird. Who told you that? Why are people talking about me?

RAPHAEL: Why are you panicking?

SIMON: I'm not panicking.

**"You are" said Izzy giggling.**

RAPHAEL: It's true, isn't it? You're a Daylighter.

SIMON: There's a name for it?

RAPHAEL: Yeah, in the legends. I just never believed that they could be real.

SIMON: Okay, yes, I can walk in the sun, but you don't need to advertise that. Not everyone needs to know.

RAPHAEL: How'd it happen?

SIMON: Not sure, really. There was a lot of cacinogens in here that I could have been exposed to, bugs–

RAPHAEL: Simon, I've been a vampire for 60 years. You've been one for, what, two weeks? This isn't the sort of information you should be hoarding for yourself.

SIMON: Well, I swear, Raphael. I've told you everything I know.

RAPHAEL: Yeah... I hope so.

**"Thanks" said Jace to Simon.**

**Simon looks surprised, so does everybody else.**

[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]

[Alec, Laina and Magnus have prepared a pentagram to summon Azazel. Valentine is there as well, in chains, and with a mask over his nose and mouth.]

ADELAINE: Is the courtyard glamoured?

MAGNUS: No one can see us.

ALEC: I don't know, it still seems like a risk.

MAGNUS: We have no choice. It was the only space big enough.

[Jace enters.]

JACE: Security cameras in the cell are down. We got a half hour until the inquisitor's done with her meeting.

ALEC: Is Clary ready?

JACE: [nods] Let's do this.

MAGNUS: I call upon the power of the pentagram. Azazel, I summon thee.

[Magnus used his magic to light up the pentagram.]

MAGNUS: From within our realm, into this mystical confinement, I summon thee. You seek the Mortal Cup. We seek the return of our friend. For this exchange, I summon thee.

[In the middle of the pentagram, Azazel appears.]

AZAZEL: Well... if it isn't Magnus Bane. Brave move.

[Before Azazel can approach Magnus, Magnus holds him back with his magic.]

MAGNUS: Return Isabelle Lightwood, and we'll hand over Valentine. He can lead you to the Mortal Cup.

[Azazel turns to Valentine.]

AZAZEL: Valentine Morgenstern. The man who dares to dream big. It is a tempting offer, but I don't have your friend Isabelle.

ALEC: He's lying.

JACE: I'm not so sure.

MAGNUS: No time for a debate. The barrier's weakening.

[Magnus blasts a fireball into Azazel.]

ADELAINE: We can still find Isabelle. We can't let Azazel get away.

JACE: Clary, now!

[Clary draws the sunlight rune, but it doesn't work. Sunlight doesn't shoot out of her hand.]

**Everyone looks confused.**

CLARY: It's– It's not working!

JACE: What are you talking about?

CLARY: Nothing's happening.

AZAZEL: You thought you could contain me?

[Azazel throws out a blast of demonic energy, throwing Clary, Magnus, Alec, Laina, Jace and Valentine all to the floor. Everyone screams when their heads feel like they're exploding.]

**Everybofy flinches.**

**"Bloody hell" said Ron.**

CLARY: Jace!

ALEC: Magnus, stop him!

[Azazel walks over to Magnus and takes his chin.]

AZAZEL: Stupid warlock.

[Then Azazel kneels down by Valentine.]

AZAZEL: Now, a present for you, my dear Valentine.

[Azazel puts his hands on Valentine's head. His screams are muffled.]

CLARY: Jace!

[Jace gets the power to get up and from within, he activates his iratze healing rune. ]

**Everyone looks confused.**

**"His angelic gift" thought Magnus.**

[Jace is about to kill Azazel with his blade, but Azazel transforms into a dozen flying creatures. Everyone on the floor slowly gets up.]

ALEC: How did you do that?

JACE: I have no idea. It doesn't matter. He got away.

[Jace helps Clary up. Then helps Laina up. Alec goes to Magnus.]

ALEC: Hey. Are you okay? [helping Magnus up] Are you all right?

MAGNUS: I... I think so.

ALEC: Okay.

[When Valentine is pulled up, he looks scared.]

VALENTINE: Help me. Help me!

**"What" said Jace confused.**

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLWAY]

[Alec and Magnus are walking to the exit of the Institute.]

MAGNUS: I'm fine, just a little tired. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix.

ALEC: I can come back home with you, if you'd like.

MAGNUS: No, no, it's okay. I'll call you tomorrow.

[Magnus walks out. Laina comes up to Alec and they hug. Alec's phone rings. Cut to who's talking. Izzy is still at Sebastian's place. The phone is on speaker.]

ALEC: Izzy?

ISABELLE: I'm okay. Look... I know I shouldn't have snuck out.

ADELAINE: It doesn't matter. You're, you're alive.

ISABELLE: Of course I'm alive.

ALEC: No, there was a Greater Demon attack. We just–

ISABELLE: I'm so sorry. I should have called you, but... I figured you'd both be so angry with me and–

**Laina leaned into Izzy.**

ADELAINE: Izzy, We're not angry. We just... we want you back home. Safe.

ISABELLE: I'm safe. I promise. [looking at Sebastian in the kitchen] And I'm in a good place. I'm getting better. But I can't come home. Not now.

ALEC: If it was something I said, I just want you to know I just...

ISABELLE: No, no, it's not you. You've been great. This is just a battle I need to fight on my own. [pauses] I love you, Alec. I love you, Laina

ALEC & ADELAINE: Love you, too.

ISABELLE: I'll be home soon.

ALEC: Bye.

[They hang up. Cut to Izzy. She looks at Sebastian, when the kettle starts whistling. Sebastian is holding his hand close to the flames of the stove, Izzy can't see it.]

**Everyone looks freaked out**

**"Something is wrong with him" said Ginny.**

**Everyone instantly goes from looking relived to scared for Izzy.**

ISABELLE: Uh, I think the tea's ready.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, it is.

[Sebastian removes his hand from the flames and looks at his searing skin.]

**Clary pales.**

SEBASTIAN: [turning to Izzy] Do you want milk? Honey?

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Clary just hangs up her phone. Jace approaches her.]

JACE: You headed out?

CLARY: Yeah, to Simon's. I, uh, gotta get out of here for a while.

JACE: Okay. I'll catch you later.

CLARY: Yeah.

[Jace walks away. Clary calls after him.]

CLARY: Jace. Wait. [Jace comes back to her.] I'm, I'm sorry I blew up at you. After everything you've been through, that wasn't fair.

JACE: No, I, uh... I actually think you were right. I should've told you.

CLARY: This whole brother-sister thing, I finally thought I knew where we stood.

JACE: Yeah.

CLARY: I don't know, I... I guess I just need time to process.

JACE: Join the club. How you holding up?

CLARY: Other than feeling like a total failure... Great. How did you do it? You activated a rune without your stele.

JACE: I don't know. I saw you lying there... and it just kind of... ignited on its own.

CLARY: [shaking her head] None of this makes sense. But we'll figure it out, the two of us.

**Simon looks suspious.**

[Clary leaves.]

[STREETS]

[Magnus is walking to his apartment. He looks at his hands, at his body.]

MAGNUS: Disgusting warlock.

**"What" said Magnus.**

**"What is going on" said Alec.**


	33. You are not your Own

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT CELL]

[Valentine has is pounding with his hands against the glass. He looks desperate.]

VALENTINE: Please! Please! Guards! Somebody! I'm not Valentine! I am Magnus Bane! Valentine has escaped! Please! Somebody! Somebody!

**"I has to be you Magnus" said Luke "There is no way Valentine would pretend to be you"**

**Magnus nodded "And I would never call my self filthy"**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus enters and immediately takes off his coat and scarf. He picks up a hand mirror and looks at himself. He throws the mirror on the ground, smashing it. Magnus start rummaging through the cabinets. A voice makes him turn around.]

AZAZEL: Looking for a way to switch yourself back?

MAGNUS: You did this to me. You trapped me inside of a filthy warlock.

**Magnus rolled his eyes.**

AZAZEL: I wanted to give you incentive. You want freedom as a Shadowhunter? Give me the Mortal Cup.

MAGNUS: You'll have to switch me back first. The Cup is in a place where any demon-blooded intruder will be killed on sight.

AZAZEL: I have great faith in your ability to defy the odds.

MAGNUS: I don't bargain with demons.

[Azazel starts clenching his fist, making Magnus hemorrhage.]

**Ginny pales, she hates blood.**

AZAZEL: Give me the Cup, or you'll die a filthy warlock.

[TITLE SCREEN]

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Clary and Simon are laying in a bed. Simon kisses her forehead.]

**"Oh God" said Maia in disgust.**

CLARY: That is the best thing to wake up to, ever.

SIMON: Yeah?

CLARY: Yeah.

SIMON: So, tell me. Do you really like the bed better than the canoe?

CLARY: No. I much prefer waking up with my hair smelling like algae.

**Fred snorted.**

SIMON: See? I knew that. Love that smell.

CLARY: Really?

SIMON: Yeah. It reminds me of the time that Luke took us out on the lake, and you fell in.

**Luke, Clary and Simon laughed.**

**"More like Simon pushed you in" said Luke.**

CLARY: [gasping] Fell in?

SIMON: [chuckling] You were so mad.

CLARY: Well, I was mad because you stood up and tipped us over.

SIMON: No, that doesn't sound like me.

CLARY: Okay.

SIMON: I don't remember that. Yeah.

**Everyone ginns.**

[They're kissing when Clary's phone chimes. Clary takes a look at the text.]

CLARY: It's an update on Azazel, from Jace.

SIMON: Tell your brother you're busy.

**"Awkward" said Rose under her breath. Harry grinned at his sister.**

[Clary turns back to Simon, her smile is gone.]

SIMON: What? What's wrong? Everything okay?

CLARY: Yeah, um, it's just that Jace... has the worst timing.

**Simon looks at Clary offended.**

SIMON: You can say that again.

[They kiss some more, but when there are creaking sounds coming from the other side of the container, Simon immediately sits up.]

CLARY: Whoa. Whoa, hey, jumpy. It's just the kayaks, okay?

SIMON: Yeah, I know. I just... I always forget.

[Clary gives him one more kiss before she gets out of bed to get dressed. Simon gets out of bed too, puts on some underwear, grabs a paddle as a weapon, and runs out of the container.]

SIMON: Damn, Raphael!

[Simon looks around, but there is no one there.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Jace takes an update card from another Shadowhunter.]

JACE: Thank you.

[Alec and Laina approach him.]

ALEC: Looks like Azazel's headed south. We've just recovered four dead mundanes with his signature MO.

**Alec frowned.**

JACE: Okay. Let's go.

[Imogen approaches them to stop them from leaving.]

**"Shit" said Laina.**

IMOGEN: To catch a Greater Demon you summoned to the Institute, defying all protocol and common sense?

ALEC: Don't put this all on Jace. Me and Laina had a part in this, too.

**Jace looks at Alec thankfully.**

JACE: Look, if you wanna bench your best fighter with a Greater Demon on the loose, I'm happy to oblige.

IMOGEN: No. First we vanquish Azazel. Then I'll decide what to do with you.

[Imogen walks away.]

JACE: [to Alec and Laina] Go. I'll catch up.

[SEBASTIAN'S APARTMENT]

[Izzy and Sebastian are in the kitchen. Izzy sits down at the counter, Sebastian is standing behind it.]

**Everyone looks suspicious.**

ISABELLE: Good morning.

SEBASTIAN: Did you sleep well?

ISABELLE: Thank you for giving up your bed.

SEBASTIAN: How are you feeling?

ISABELLE: The strongest I've been in a long time.

SEBASTIAN: Good.

ISABELLE: You know, not many people will take in a stranger and be so generous.

SEBASTIAN: Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you need.

ISABELLE: That's very kind, but I need to get back to the Institute. You should come with me.

SEBASTIAN: Uh, thanks, but, um... Look, I've kinda gotten used to being on my own. So...

ISABELLE: I'd gotten used to vampire venom. Sometimes change is good.

**"Maybe" said Hermione "He has just got some sort of Mental Health issue"**

**"Maybe" said Alec slowly, though he did not sound very convinced.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Alec, Laina, Jace, and Clary are looking at a holographic map of the city.]

ALEC: Azazel's attacks go as far south as the Meatpacking District, and then the trail runs cold.

JACE: It's no use just tracking dead bodies. With his ability to dematerialize he could be anywhere.

**Laina sighed.**

[Laina closes the map. Izzy and Sebastian come up to them.]

ISABELLE: Maybe we can help.

CLARY: Izzy! [hugging Izzy] We've been so worried about you. Where have you been?

[Izzy and Laina make eye contact.]

ISABELLE: Looking for Azazel. This is Sebastian Verlac, from the London Institute. When the demon came after me, Sebastian saved my life.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, I simply lent a hand.

ISABELLE: Sebastian's an expert on all things Azazel.

SEBASTIAN: When I studied abroad at the Paris Institute, I specialized in Greater Demons.

ALEC: [holding out his hand] Thanks for saving my sister. I'm Alec.

[Sebastian shakes his hand.]

ADELAINE: I'm Adelaine. Izzy and Alec's sister. You can call me Laina

[Laina and Sebastian shake hands]

JACE: Hey. Yeah, thank you. I'm Jace.

[Jace and Sebastian shake hands.]

SEBASTIAN: The great warrior in the flesh. Your reputation precedes you. [turning to Clary] As does yours. You must be Clary, Valentine's daughter.

**Clary sighed, is that who she would always be known as.**

[Clary and Sebastian shake hands.]

CLARY: Yeah. Don't hold it against me.

SEBASTIAN: Well, we don't choose our parents.

JACE: So tell us about Azazel. How do we take him down?

SEBASTIAN: The only way to banish him is to puncture his demonic core. In corporeal form, it's between the T8 and T9 vertebrae. But it's not that simple. The core is about the size of a pea.

**Jace sighed.**

JACE: So the entry point's right below his sternum? [Sebastian nods.] If I can get close enough, I can kill him.

SEBASTIAN: You wouldn't have enough velocity, and even if you did, the defeat's only temporary. The nasty buggers always find a way to break out of their realm and come back.

**"Alec's arrows" said Laina.**

**Izzy nodded.**

ALEC: Thank you for the intel. We'll take it from here.

SEBASTIAN: If I can, I'd like to help.

ALEC: We appreciate that, but you don't have clearance to go on mission. Not at this Institute.

ISABELLE: [scoffs] Alec, you can't be serious.

JACE: Hey, Alec. Look, he clearly knows more than us about Azazel. We could use all the help we can get.

SEBASTIAN: Now, as far as tracking is concerned, we should really think–

ALEC: We have a very capable warlock for that. You do what you want. I'm gonna work with Magnus.

**Izzy and Laina exchanged look.**

[Alec leaves. Izzy and Laina go after him. They're out of hearing distance of the group now.]

ISABELLE: Alec, stop. Stop. What's your problem?

ALEC: [lowering his voice] Sebastian Verlac shows up out of the blue and saves you?

ISABELLE: What are you trying to say? [Alec gives her a look.] Alec, you did everything you could to help me. And I love you for that. But don't treat Sebastian like the enemy just because he was able to help me.

**Alec looks down.**

[Izzy goes back to the group.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is trying to create a Portal, but he can't use his abilities that well yet.]

**Alec glared at the screen.**

AZAZEL: You hid the Cup in this other realm, and now you don't know how to Portal there?

MAGNUS: I'm not a goddamn warlock. I don't know what I'm doing. If you wanna create a Portal, let's get a real one.

AZAZEL: So you can use him to switch you back and escape this mess? I don't think so.

MAGNUS: And once I give you the Cup?

AZAZEL: I'll reward your kindness by delivering you into a body that you deserve. Not one that's locked up in a Shadowhunter's prison.

**"He deserves to rot in Edom" spat Jace.**

[Magnus' phone chimes. Alec's calling him.]

AZAZEL: Get rid of him.

[Azazel walks away and Magnus picks up the phone. Cut to who's talking.]

MAGNUS: Hey, Alec.

ALEC: Hey, look, I know you had a rough night, but, um, I need your help tracking Azazel.

MAGNUS: I wish I could help, but I'm busy with a client.

ALEC: Are you okay? You sound strange.

MAGNUS: I had a rough night. Look, I need to get back to my client. If you need a warlock, call Dorothea.

[Magnus hangs up.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

ALEC: [knocking on the door] Magnus! You there?

**Magnus smiles at Alec.**

[Magnus opens the door.]

MAGNUS: Hello.

ALEC: What's going on?

MAGNUS: Nothing. Why?

ALEC: It was just... [entering the apartment] You were acting strange on the phone just now. Terse.

MAGNUS: I told you, I'm busy.

[Magnus closes the door.]

ALEC: Right. It's just, uh... You've never refused to help me when I need it, and I just... Magnus, what's wrong? Hey, talk to me.

[When Alec touches his face, Magnus looks startled.]

**Magnus glared at the screen.**

[ At that moment, Magnus is thrown onto the ground by Azazel, who's standing behind him.]

AZAZEL: Did I not tell you to get rid of him?

[Alec takes out his bow and arrow, ready to fire.]

MAGNUS: [sitting up] Alec, don't!

ALEC: I got this.

[Azazel throws Alec back. Flying through the air, Alec fires his arrow. The arrow lands in Azazel's heart.]

**"Good shot" said Jace impressed.**

**Alec looked quite proud of himself.**

[ He screams and disintegrates into a black smoke. Magnus crawls forward and desperately touches Azazel's ashes.]

MAGNUS: No, no, no.

[Alec kneels down next to Magnus.]

ALEC: Are you okay?

MAGNUS: Fine.

ALEC: Why'd you tell me to stop?

MAGNUS: I was afraid something terrible would happen. Something that couldn't be undone.

ALEC: [hugging a shocked Magnus] Hey, you okay?

**Alec looked disgusted.**

[THE INSTITUTE, IMOGEN'S OFFICE]

[A guard lets in Jace and Clary. Imogen is sitting at her desk.]

JACE: You wanted to see us?

IMOGEN: Yes. I told you I would decide what was next for you once Azazel vanquished so here we are.

JACE: You can do whatever you want with me, but leave Clary out of this.

IMOGEN: Well, that's not possible. The Clave wants to have you both tested, to get a greater understanding of your unique angel blood abilities.

**"She wants us to be lab rats" spat Jace.**

JACE: No. We'll pass on being lab rats.

CLARY: No, Jace. I wanna do this. I haven't been able to use my runes since we summoned Azazel. I... I wanna understand why.

IMOGEN: Thank you, miss Morgenstern. Your willingness to put your own comfort aside for the greater good is to be commended. [to Jace] You would do well to follow her example.

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

JACE: I'm not a follower.

CLARY: I'll do the testing on my own. When do we start?

JACE: Clary, you don't know the Clave like I do. First, they'll just want you doing circus tricks. The next thing you know, you'll be monitored 24/7.

**"He's right" said Alec.**

CLARY: I'll do whatever it takes. Jace, it's okay if you don't wanna do this. But drawing those runes... for the first time, I felt like there was a reason I became a Shadowhunter. I need to get them back.

[Jace turns back to Imogen.]

JACE: I guess it's your lucky day.

[Imogen writes something down.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[There's a knock on the door. Magnus opens it. It's Dot.]

MAGNUS: Dot. What took you so long?

DOT: Sorry. [entering] After all the abuse Valentine put me through, I'm still not strong enough to create Portals.

**"Poor Dot" said Clary sadly.**

MAGNUS: You know, you really should let go of your anger. I'd hate to see something bad happen to you because of it.

DOT: When you said that, you sounded just like–

**Magnus glared at the screen.**

MAGNUS: Look, I need your help. Last night I got blasted by a Greater Demon.

DOT: Oh, my God. Magnus, no wonder you seem a bit off.

MAGNUS: The worst part is, it's like it short-circuited my memory. I can't access my magic.

DOT: I've never heard of such a thing.

MAGNUS: Me neither. I need you to teach me.

DOT: Okay.

**Everyone sighed.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT CEL]

[Valentine looks at the camera on the wall. Then, a bright light comes on together with high-pitched ringing. From behind the glass Imogen watches Valentine on the ground, his hand against his head. Imogen smiles.]

**"She is a sadistic bit - " started Izzy.**

**"Language Iz." said Alec automaticaly.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BOTANICAL GARDEN]

[Izzy and Simon meet in the garden.]

ISABELLE: Simon.

SIMON: Yo.

ISABELLE: I got your message about Raphael. Are you okay?

SIMON: Yeah, you know, living the Daylighter dream. [Izzy smiles.] What?

ISABELLE: You got a tan. Looks nice.

**Laina snorted.**

SIMON: It does?

ISABELLE: Back to Raphael. How can I help?

SIMON: So, I heard you guys were kind of seeing each other, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me out doing that thing you're really good at, you know, making a man bend to your every will. [Izzy sighs.] Look, if you don't wanna get involved–

ISABELLE: No, no. It's... It's not that. It's... When I got injured by that demon, Aldertree gave me some yin fen to regain my strength. But things got out of control. The reason why I was seeing Raphael...

SIMON: Izzy, what is it?

ISABELLE: I became addicted to vampire venom.

SIMON: Oh. I had no idea. Are you...

ISABELLE: I'm okay. [smiles] Actually, I'm great.

SIMON: Oh. Okay, good. 'Cause, you know, with my mom, it's a lot of ups and downs. And I'm guessing there's not really a 12-step program at the Institute for Shadowhunters. Um, I know a lot of really good groups.

**"Shadowhunters don't do groups" said Izzy.**

ISABELLE: Simon, I'm not a mundane. I don't do groups. But I do fix Downworlder problems. Come on.

SIMON: No, uh, I'm good. I know that staying clean means staying away from Raphael.

ISABELLE: Who said anything about going near Raphael?

**Magnus sighed, he thought he had an idea where this was going.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT CELL]

[Valentine throws his shoe at the camera.]

VALENTINE: I know you're listening! Please, I'm not Valentine. I'm Magnus Bane.

[Alec storms into the room and pushes Valentine against the wall.]

**Laina gasped.**

ALEC: That's enough!

VALENTINE: Alexander, thank God you're here. You have to listen to me.

ALEC: No, you listen to me! This sick game of yours is over.

VALENTINE: It's not a game. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not Valentine. I am Magnus. Azazel switched us with a curse. Unum ad unum.

ALEC: You're insane.

VALENTINE: You gave me that omamori charm that I carry with me every day. [Alec is shocked that Valentine knows these things.] It was after our night in Tokyo. We were at the Palace Hotel. And we kissed on the terrace. And then you...

ALEC: Stop!

VALENTINE: And then you took me in–

ALEC: Stop! How do you know these things?

[Alec takes a step back.]

VALENTINE: Because... it's me, Alexander. The day of Valentine's massacre, you told me that you loved me. So if you love me, please... Please, you have to believe me.

**Alec looks ashamed of himself, Magnus gripped his hand reassuringly.**

[Valentine wants to touch Alec, but Alec pushes him away.]

VALENTINE: Alexander...

ALEC: [stammers] Stop.

[Alec exits the cell.]

VALENTINE: Alexander.

**Everyone looks down sadly.**

[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]

[Clary and Jace are training. Imogen is watching them. Jace takes a look at Imogen and then turns back to Clary.]

JACE: Think if she ever smiled, her face would crack?

**Everyone snorted.**

CLARY: Don't be so hard on her. Can't be easy being a Herondale.

**"Yeah" scoffed Izzy "Because being Shadowhunter Royalty is so hard"**

JACE: Oh, yeah. You know, it must be tough being like Shadowhunter royalty. All that power, prestige.

CLARY: From what Luke said, she was a very warm person before her son died.

JACE: Oh, I have no doubt.

[Jace kicks Clary's sword away. She goes to pick it up. One of Jace's runes lights up. His eyes light up too. With an insane jump, he's suddenly in front of Clary. ]

**Everyone looks uncomfortable, and Simon looks hurt.**

[Imogen approaches them. Jace jumps back, and is now behind Imogen.]

IMOGEN: [to Clary] Sun rune. Try again.

[Imogen gives Clary a stele. Clary throws her blade to Jace. Clary draws the rune on the palm of her hand. It doesn't work.]

**Clary sighs**

IMOGEN: So you've created new runes in the past, and now suddenly they don't work anymore.

JACE: What are you saying? She's lying?

IMOGEN: She is Valentine's daughter.

**Clary and Jace scoffed.**

JACE: We're done for today.

[Jace walks out of the courtyard.]

CLARY: [to Imogen] You're right. I am Valentine's daughter. But I am not my father. I know your son died while serving in the Circle. Valentine also took the person I loved more than anything. My mom.

IMOGEN: Your friend's right. We're done for today.

[Imogen nods and then leaves, leaving Clary standing there with tears in her eyes.]

[PARK]

[Simon and Isabelle approach an old lady sitting on a bench. A nurse just put a blanket over her legs. Izzy brought flowers for the woman.]

**"Who's that" asked Izzy.**

**"Rosa" said Magnus "Raphael's sister"**

ISABELLE: Hola, Rosa. Cómo estás? [Izzy sits down next to her.] I brought you your favorite.

ROSA: Gracias.

SIMON: Wait. So, um, we're giving a kind old woman tulips?

ISABELLE: [sighs at Simon, then turns to Rosa] Rose, meet my friend, Simon.

SIMON: Hi.

ISABELLE: Simon, meet Rosa Santiago.

SIMON: [chuckling and pulling Izzy from the bench] Okay. Um, I'm all for creative anti-bullying tactics. But please don't tell me we're here to kidnap Raphael's grandmother.

**Fred and Rose laughed.**

ISABELLE: Okay, first of all, she's not his grandmother, she's his sister. And no one is kidnapping anyone, okay? Relax.

[They go back to Rosa.]

ROSA: Who are you again?

ISABELLE: I am Raphael's friend, Isabelle. We came to visit you last week for Bingo night.

SIMON: Wait, seriously, Raphael plays Bingo with her?

ISABELLE: And he makes tamales for her every Sunday.

**"Aww" said Hermione.**

ROSA: Such an attractive couple. How long you two been married?

**Simon went red and Izzy's eyes widened. Everyone laughed.**

[Simon and Izzy laugh.]

SIMON: No.

ISABELLE: No, we're just friends.

ROSA: Big mistake. He's a catch.

**Simon went even redder.**

ISABELLE: [to Simon] Okay, Romeo, give me your cell phone. It's time to send Raphael a message that if he can get to you, you can get to Rosa.

SIMON: Ooh, see, um, yeah, my heart kinda goes out to the guy now, you know?

ISABELLE: Simon, save your sweet side for someone who cares. Sit down.

**Laina snorted.**

SIMON: Noted. Um, Rosa, can I take a picture with you?

[Rosa nods and smiles. Simon sits down and Izzy takes a picture of them together with Simon's phone.]

ISABELLE: All right. Say cheese.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec steps out of the elevator and encounters Jace.]

ALEC: Hey.

JACE: Hey.

ALEC: Jace, we need to talk.

JACE: Yeah. Heard you banished Azazel. Congratulations.

ALEC: Yeah. Um, this is gonna sound crazy. I was just with Valentine, and he says that he's Magnus, that Azazel switched them with some kind of a demonic curse.

JACE: What?

ALEC: I know. It's hard to believe. But it's just, he knew things that only Magnus could know. Like, intimate details.

JACE: Okay. Well, he could have had a warlock steal your memories.

ALEC: No, no, that's not possible. I would have noticed.

JACE: Okay, well... [Jace and Alec move a little closer to the elevator so people can't overhear them] Just remember that this is Valentine. He's always ten steps ahead of us. He's always planning his next move. Alec, just trust me. You don't wanna fall for his lies.

**"Magnus I am so sorry" said Jace.**

**Magnus shrugged him off.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ADELAINE'S ROOM]

[Adelaine is scrolling through her photos. We see pictures of her and Liam together. She is crying]

**Laina wipes away the tears that were coming to her eyes.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT CELL]

[Valentine is sitting on his bed in the dark. All of the sudden, the lights come on.]

VALENTINE: Alexander. Alexander! Is that you? Please. Please, they're torturing me. I can't take any more of this.

[Magnus is on the other side of the glass. He presses a button so they can talk.]

MAGNUS: I know the feeling.

[Valentine stands up and faces Magnus.]

MAGNUS: Let's get you out of here.

[Valentine starts pounding on the window.]

VALENTINE: Guards! He's here! Valentine's here!

MAGNUS: It's no use. I've cloaked myself so no one can see me.

VALENTINE: You fool. You have no idea what you're doing. After your capture, the Clave hired me to create wards to block Downworlder powers from being used in this cellblock. Not only can't you break me out, but your cloaking spell won't work here.

MAGNUS: We'll see about that.

[Magnus tries to use his magic but it doesn't work.]

MAGNUS: What the hell?

[The elevator doors open. It's Imogen with two guards.]

VALENTINE: They can see you.

[Magnus quickly presses the button so they can't hear Valentine anymore. Magnus is pretending to inspect the glass of the cell, as his cover.]

IMOGEN: Mister Bane, what are you doing here?

MAGNUS: I was brought in to check on the wards you had me install. After Azazel's escape, there was a concern that his demonic energy may have weakened them.

IMOGEN: Brought in on whose authority?

[Valentine continues pounding on the glass.]

MAGNUS: Are you questioning my integrity? After everything I've done for the Clave?

IMOGEN: Your security services are hereby terminated. Escort Mister Bane out.

[The guards take Magnus away.]

VALENTINE: [mouthing] Why aren't you listening? That is Valentine!

**Everyone looks at the screen frustrated.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT CELL]

[Valentine is locked in the chair. The rune on his wrist is burning. He screams.]

**Magnus flinched.**

VALENTINE: Mama! Mama!

**Magnus gasped.**

IMOGEN: Where is the Mortal Cup?

VALENTINE: Please. Please. You have to believe me. I'm Magnus Bane. Somebody used the unum ad unum spell on us.

IMOGEN: This has gone far enough. You're never gonna tell me where the Mortal Cup is, are you?

VALENTINE: [sobbing] I don't know.

IMOGEN: Prepare him for execution.

**"No" said Alec weakly.**

**Everyone looks shocked.**

VALENTINE: No, please. Please. Please.

[THE INSTITUTE, BOTANICAL GARDEN]

[Clary is sitting on a bench in the garden. She's trying to create the sunlight rune on her hand.]

CLARY: Come on.

[Sebastian enters and watches Clary from a distance.]

CLARY: Come on.

SEBASTIAN: Your rune ability still causing you trouble?

CLARY: You know.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, it's, um, kind of the hot topic around here.

CLARY: You know all this stuff about Azazel. I was wondering... My powers stopped working when I tried to use them against him. Is it possible he somehow took them?

**"No" said Laina "No Greater Demon can take away a angelic power"**

SEBASTIAN: Stealing angelic power is something that even a Greater Demon can't do.

CLARY: So much for simple answers.

SEBASTIAN: Look, it, um... it might be simpler than you think. [Sebastian sits down next to her.] We are trained so fiercely to believe that emotions cloud our judgment. But I believe that emotions give us power. And when we suppress them, we are all the weaker for it. Perhaps that's the problem.

CLARY: My mother just died. But, I feel the pain of that every day. I couldn't shut that out if I tried.

SEBASTIAN: I'm sorry to hear that. And I heard Jace just found out that he's not Valentine's son.

CLARY: What does that have to do with anything?

SEBASTIAN: Think about it. You... Your father's never really been a father. You've just lost your mother. And the brother that you thought you had isn't your brother.

CLARY: Jace. Right before my runes stopped working, that's when he told me.

SEBASTIAN: That's what you're blocking out. The pain of losing the one last person you thought was family. You need to let that in, Clary.

CLARY: Believe me, I have.

SEBASTIAN: Really?

**"I don't know is I trust him" said Alec.**

**Everyone agreed with him.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Simon puts down a plate of food in front of Izzy and sits down across from her in the booth.]

SIMON: Kung pao special for the best anti-bullying expert ever.

ISABELLE: Thank you.

SIMON: Of course.

ISABELLE: But, you know, it's kind of hard to celebrate with this place looking like a ghost town.

SIMON: How are things at the Institute? How's Adelaine?

ISABELLE: Well, everyone's trying to recover. Laina's repressing everything, she refusing to let herself feel grief. Alec is paranoid about pretty much everyone. And, uh, Jace, you know, he's still spinning.

**Izzy and Laina interlace hands.**

SIMON: About the Soul Sword attack?

ISABELLE: That, and finding out he's not really Valentine's son.

[Simon looks shocked.]

SIMON: Wait, that means... That means Jace isn't Clary's brother.

ISABELLE: Simon, I... I thought you knew.

[They hear energy pulsating and stand up from the booth. They see a Portal has opened up. Raphael, three vamps (Quinn, Eloise, and an unknown) and a warlock storm out. Raphael throws Simon to the ground. The vampires pick him up and take his arms.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

RAPHAEL: It would have been a lot easier to wait till nightfall to kill you. You come near my sister, you pay now.

[Raphael shows off the wooden stake in his hand.]

ISABELLE: Back off, Raphael.

RAPHAEL: [turning to Izzy] You gave your friend some really bad advice, Isabelle. [to Eloise] Keep her back.

[The vampire, Eloise, takes Izzy's arm and puts it close to her mouth.]

ELOISE: Feeling a little weak from withdrawal? I can fix that if you like.

**Alec looks like he would jump into the screen and murder the vampire and Laina and Jace were not far behind.**

[Izzy looks hypnotized by Eloise's words.]

RAPHAEL: [to Simon] Any last words?

SIMON: You're lucky your sister doesn't know who you are. 'Cause if she did, she'd hate you.

[Raphael hisses. Cut to Luke outside the Jade Wolf talking to some werewolves. When they hear the arguing, they run in.]

RAPHAEL: Say goodbye, Simon.

SIMON: Bring it on!

[Luke pulls open the door and sunlight shines in.]

LUKE: Hey!

[Izzy pushes the vamp off of her, and the other vampires try to protect themselves from the sunlight. Simon runs to Luke, stepping in the light.]

SIMON: Anyone else wanna take a shot? Come on. Come on! Don't be shy.

QUINN: How can you do that?

ELOISE: He's a Daylighter.

SIMON: Damn right I am.

[Raphael steps forward, just not out in the sun. He squints angrily.]

RAPHAEL: We're done here. Let's go.

[The warlock opens up the Portal. The vampires are still in awe about the Daylighter discovery.]

RAPHAEL: I said let's go.

[Simon looks at Luke, he nods.]

SIMON: [to the vamps] Leave! Now!

[The vamps and warlock go through the Portal and it closes again.]

SIMON: That's what I'm talking about.

LUKE: Hey. Before you celebrate, remember. You might be a Daylighter, but you're not invincible. Be careful, Simon.

[THE INSTITUTE, ELEVATORS]

[Imogen pushes the button for the elevator, when Alec approaches her.]

ALEC: Inquisitor Herondale. I heard you put a request in for Valentine's execution.

IMOGEN: Unfortunately, the Clave has denied that request. But they don't understand. Valentine will never tell us where the Mortal Cup is. It's time to take matters into my own hands.

**"What" said Laina.**

[The elevator doors open, Imogen gets on the elevator, Alec goes with her.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[There's a knock on the door. Magnus opens it, it's Jace.]

MAGNUS: Jace. Thank you so much for coming.

JACE: Yeah, of course.

[Magnus lets Jace in.]

JACE: Uh, so what's this surprise you want me to help plan for Alec? Hope there's liquor involved. [There's a sly smile around Magnus' lips.] What's up?

MAGNUS: Nothing. It's just nice being like this. Like... friends. It's a shame that it has to end. [Magnus walks away for a bit.]

JACE: What?

[Magnus turns around and throws a fireball at Jace. Jace is now in handcuffs.]

**"Shit" said Jace.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

[Imogen and Alec get out of the elevator.]

ALEC: You're gonna execute Valentine right here in the Institute?

IMOGEN: I disabled the security system.

ALEC: That's not protocol–

IMOGEN: Mister Lightwood, either help or go. The choice is yours.

[The lights in the cell turn on. Valentine looks at Alec and Imogen walking in.]

IMOGEN: [to Alec] Put him in the chair.

VALENTINE: Alexander, what's happening?

IMOGEN: Now.

VALENTINE: No. [Alec starts walking towards Valentine.] No, no. Please. Please, don't do this. [Alec pulls Valentine up.] Don't do this. Please. Don't do this.

[Alec puts Valentine in the chair.]

IMOGEN: Gag him.

VALENTINE: Alexander, what are you doing? Please don't. [Alec gags Valentine.] [muffled] Please! Don't do this! Please!

**Everyone has tears in their eyes.**

IMOGEN: My son is dead because of you. It's been 23 years, and the pain just never goes away. [to Alec] Guard the entrance.

[Alec and Valentine look at each other.]

VALENTINE: [muffled] Alexander, please.

[Alec walks out of the cell. In front of him, a holographic image of Magnus and Jace appears. Jace is in cuffs, chained to the ground.]

MAGNUS: Hello, Alec.

JACE: Alec, I'm so sorry. You were right. They switched.

[Alec runs back into the cell immediately. Imogen has taken out a dagger.]

VALENTINE: [muffled] Don't do this! Please!

[Alec runs to Valentine and throws himself in front of him.]

ALEC: Stop, stop, stop! No, stop! It's not Valentine.

[Alec grabs Imogen's arm.]

IMOGEN: What are you talking about?

[When Magnus starts talking, Imogen looks at him through the glass.]

MAGNUS: You've taken my light. Your darkness will come.

IMOGEN: What did you just say?

MAGNUS: I'm repeating your words back to you.

[Alec takes the gag off of Valentine. Imogen walks out of the cell, to Magnus and Jace.]

MAGNUS: You remember the fire message you sent to me the night Stephen died. The good news is, in exchange for my freedom, you can save your pure angel-blooded warrior.

**"She doesn't care about me " said Jace "She would just let me die"**

IMOGEN: I don't make deals with the devil.

JACE: You chose the wrong bait. For all she cares, you could slaughter me right now.

MAGNUS: I don't think so. Imogen wouldn't dare slaughter her grandson.

**Everyones eyes widened. Jace goes pale.**

JACE: After all your lies, you expect me to believe I'm a Herondale?

MAGNUS: Stephen Herondale was your father, and his wife Céline was your mother. You ever think about poor Céline? Nine months pregnant when she took her own life. Her dead body ravaged by werewolves, her unborn son eaten alive. Or was he?

**"He... he didn't... " said Luke.**

IMOGEN: You didn't...

MAGNUS: The Clave took so much from me. So I took something in return. But I'm sure you want further proof.

[Magnus holds up a ring.]

IMOGEN: My family ring. Where did you get that?

MAGNUS: Off Céline's very hand. You have one hour to meet my demands, or your grandson dies.

**Jace looks pale.**

**"Your a Herondale" said Alec. And then he let out a breath.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[There's a knock on the door. Magnus opens it, it's Valentine.]

VALENTINE: I came alone, per your demand.

MAGNUS: Of course you have.

[Magnus pulls Valentine inside and puts his wards up at the front door.]

[Alec, Laina, Clary, and Sebastian come through the hallway just after Magnus has closed the door.]

ALEC: I don't know why you felt the need to bring him here.

[Laina rolls her eyes.]

CLARY: We need all the help we can get.

[Clary wants to go through the front door, but Alec and Sebastian hold her back.]

ALEC: Whoa.

SEBASTIAN: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wards are up.

CLARY: You said Valentine wouldn't have this kind of warlock power.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, as always, he defies expectations. Look, we're gonna need you.

[Clary realizes what that means and takes out her stele. She starts drawing a rune on the wards.]

[INSIDE]

VALENTINE: You used Jace to get me here. Now let him go.

[With a ball of magic, Magnus throws Jace into a bedroom and closes the door. Behind Valentine, Magnus creates a Portal.]

MAGNUS: The first person who leaves here is me.

[OUTSIDE]

[Clary is still trying to break the wards with her rune.]

ADELAINE: Try again.

CLARY: I can't make it work.

SEBASTIAN: Yes, you can.

[Clary continues trying.]

**Everyone looks tense.**

[INSIDE]

[A spell book lays in between Valentine and Magnus.]

MAGNUS: You can do the honors.

[Valentine takes a bit of Azazel's ashes and puts it in a liquid.]

[OUTSIDE]

[When Clary fails again, Sebastian pulls her away from the door and looks at her intensely.]

SEBASTIAN: Tell me what it feels like to have your entire family ripped away from you.

**"What" said Sirius surprised.**

CLARY: What?

ADELAINE: That's enough.

[Alec puts his hand on Sebastian's arm.]

SEBASTIAN: [to Alec] Trust me on this, okay? Trust me. [to Clary] Look, your mother, she's never coming back. Jace is not your brother. You feel like you're all alone in this world, don't you–

**Clary has tears in her eyes.**

CLARY: Stop it.

SEBASTIAN: [shaking her] No, feel it, Clary. Feel it.

[INSIDE]

[Valentine is still making the potion. Magnus grabs his wrist.]

MAGNUS: If you try to stall, with a flick of my finger, Jace dies.

[Valentine pulls his wrist loose and gives Magnus one of the glasses.]

VALENTINE: Reddite animas nostras...

MAGNUS: In earum corpora.

[At the same time, they drink the potion.]

[OUTSIDE]

SEBASTIAN: Your mother is never coming back.

**Clary starts crying.**

CLARY: [close to crying] Don't.

SEBASTIAN: Your father will never love you. The only reason he wanted you was to use you.

**Jace glared at the screen.**

ALEC: Sebastian, this isn't working.

SEBASTIAN: You wanted a brother so badly, [a tear rolls down Clary's cheek] because then at least you'd have someone to share in the pain.

CLARY: Stop it!

SEBASTIAN: I can't stop it, Clary. [pointing at her heart] That empty feeling that eats away at your soul, that makes you feel like you want to die? Day, after day, after day. It never stops. [holding up Clary's hand with the stele in it] Now, take that pain and use it.

**Everyone looks tense.**

[INSIDE]

[For a moment, nothing happens, then Magnus and Valentine are both up in the air. Light emits from their bodies and goes in between them. Their eyes turn black. There is one more burst of light and then they both fall to the ground.]

[OUTSIDE]

[Clary draws the rune on the wards, with success this time.]

**"Thank the Angel" said Alec.**

[INSIDE]

[Valentine and Magnus both get up. The Portal is still open. Valentine and Magnus are switched back. They start fighting. Outside of the apartment, the wards disappear. Clary, Alec, and Sebastian storm in.]

MAGNUS: Alexander!

[Clary runs to Valentine. In her leap, they're both sucked into the Portal, that closes after them.]

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT CELL]

[The Portal opens in the cell and Clary and Valentine tumble out of it. The guards pick Valentine up. From behind the glass, a satisfied Imogen watches it all.]

**Luke looks smug.**

VALENTINE: [to Clary] You're taking the wrong side, Clarissa. One day, you'll understand.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec is picking up pieces of broken glass, throwing them in a bucket. Magnus comes out of the bedroom and sits down on the couch. Alec approaches him.]

ALEC: Magnus, I am so sorry. For everything you had to go through.

MAGNUS: [shaking his head] That agony rune. It made me relive memories I've spent... centuries trying to forget.

**Magnus closed his eyes, trying to block the memories.**

[Alec sits down next to him.]

ALEC: Magnus, tell me how to fix this. Just tell me what to do, please.

[PARK]

[Simon and Izzy are walking through the park, both with umbrellas.]

ISABELLE: So, should I call you Daylighter? Sir Daylighter?

**Tonks laughed and Remus grinned at her.**

SIMON: I think, um, Your Lordship Daylighter. I like that best.

**Ginny and Harry laugh.**

[They both laugh.]

ISABELLE: The meetings you were telling me about... the ones your mom goes to...

SIMON: I'll send you all the info.

[Izzy smiles.]

ISABELLE: Hey, don't worry about Jace not being Clary's brother. Rosa's right. You're a catch.

**Everyone but Simon and Izzy had caught on to the slight flirting.**

**Clary looks down.**

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Clary is on her way out when Sebastian approaches her.]

SEBASTIAN: Clary, hey.

CLARY: Hey.

SEBASTIAN: Um... Look, I'm sorry if I was too hard on you tonight. I hope you know I'd never wanna do anything to purposefully hurt you–

CLARY: You helped me with my runes... Actually, I don't know how to thank you.

SEBASTIAN: Well, how would you feel about dinner?

**Simon raises his eyebrows at the screen.**

CLARY: Um...

SEBASTIAN: Oh, God. I was too forward, wasn't I? I was...

CLARY: [chuckling] No. But I... I have a boyfriend.

SEBASTIAN: Of course you do. Of course you do. How could you not?

CLARY: Um, but thank you, again, for... for everything.

[Clary leaves.]

[SIMON'S CONTAINER, OUTSIDE]

[Clary knocks on the door. Simon slides it open.]

SIMON: Hey, I was just trying to call you.

[Clary enters.]

CLARY: Long day.

SIMON: Yeah.

[Clary kisses him on the cheek. Simon has a serious look on his face.]

SIMON: Why didn't you tell me? I found out Jace isn't your brother. And I was thinking maybe, um... maybe the reason you didn't tell me 'cause you guys used to have a thing. So now that he's not your brother–

**"No." said Clary "Thats not it"**

CLARY: No. Oh, Simon. Okay, look. The reason I didn't tell you is, I didn't want you to worry and spin. And instead, all I've made you do is worry and spin. I'm so sorry.

SIMON: So we're good?

CLARY: I am not that easy to get rid off.

[They chuckle and then kiss.]

[THE INSTITUTE, WEAPONS DEPARTMENT]

[Jace is inspecting a sword. When Imogen approaches him with two guards, Jace puts the sword down.]

**Jace looks tense.**

IMOGEN: Now I know where that bold defiance of yours comes from. You're just like your father. [holding up the family ring on a necklace] I retrieved this from Magnus' apartment. It belongs to you now. You've had a lot taken away from you, Jace. But that's all over now. You come from a line of great and powerful Shadowhunters. From a family that has been revered by generations, and feared... by those who oppose all that is good and just. This ring signifies that. This is your birth right.

**Jace has tears in his eyes, but he is smiling.**

**Alec can feel the happiness from Jace's side of the bond.**

[Imogen steps forward and puts the necklace around Jace's neck.]

IMOGEN: Now, my boy... you are about to find out what it means to be a Herondale.

[Imogen smiles and leaves. Jace takes the ring between his fingers and looks at it in awe. Clenching it in his fist, he smiles.]

**Everyone looks happy for Jace.**

**_ A/N _ **

_ **Every time I watch that last scene between Imogen and Jace I cry. Dom's acting was on point even though he didn't say a line.** _


	34. Those of Demon Blood

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Clary and Simon are sitting at a table at the Hunter’s Moon. Simon has his eyes closed. Clary slips a pamphlet forward.]

CLARY: Okay, open.

[Simon opens his eyes and looks at the pamphlet of Rock Solid Panda with Clary’s drawing on it in his hands.]

CLARY: I kind of booked a show for you.

SIMON: [chuckles] Okay. Clary, this is amazing, but… Rock Solid Panda’s kind of extinct now. There’s no rock. There’s no solid. I’m just a, a lone panda.

**Everyone laughed.**

CLARY: I’ve heard the music you’re writing. It’s… it’s incredible. You’ll be fine. You can rock solid on your own.

SIMON: NO, see, it’s one thing to jam in the boat basin. It’s another thing to play here. In front of… actual people.

CLARY: What, I’m not an actual person?

SIMON: No, not at all.

CLARY: No?

SIMON: You’re, like, on a totally different plane.

CLARY: I’ll take that as a compliment.

[Clary leans in and they kiss. Maia and Jace watch from the bar.]

MAIA: It’d be cute if it wasn’t so… constant.

**Fred snorted.**

JACE: Nope. Not even then.

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

MAIA: Must especially suck for you.

JACE: Why?

[Maia pulls a face and then chuckles.]

MAIA: So, this rumor about you being Shadowhunter royalty, that true?

JACE: I don’t know, can you get me free drinks at the Hunter’s Moon?

MAIA: Let’s not get crazy.

**Everyone laughs.**

[They both chuckle.]

JACE: I don’t know what I am. I’ve had three different last names in a summer. Now I’m a Herondale. All I know is I’m the same Jace.

**"God help us" said Ginny jokingly.**

MAIA: God help us.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Kaelie walks up to the bar.]

KAELIE: [to Maia] Shot of tequila. Double.

JACE: [to Maia] Uh, make that two. Her shots are on me. [to Kaelie] Hey, Kaelie, long time.

**Clary felt slightly jealous.**

[Maia puts the shot for Kaelie on the bar.]

KAELIE: [to Maia] Thank you.

[Kaelie takes off the lime and pours the tequila all over Jace’s jeans.]

**Everyone goes silent before everyone erupts in laughter.**

[ Kaelie walks away and Maia laughs.]

MAIA: Man, rejection is so much more fun when it’s happening to you.

**"True" laughed Rose.**

[Maia throws Jace a towel and takes a shot herself.]

JACE: [drying himself off] You don’t make up a lot of tips, huh?

MAIA: Word of advice? I’d spare the Downworlder charm for a little bit. That Soul Sword you ignited killed a whole lot of them.

**Jace flinched.**

[Jace looks back at Clary and Simon. Jace catches Clary’s eye.]

CLARY: [to Simon] Hey, let’s get out of here. Yeah?

SIMON: Yeah.

[They walk out. Jace downs his drink.]

* * *

[STREETS]

[Clary and Simon exit the bar.]

SIMON: What if they hate my music so bad that they start throwing their pretzel sticks at me?

CLARY: I’ll take them down before they get the chance. You’re gonna be fine, Simon. [Suddenly, Simon stops walking.] What’s wrong?

SIMON: I smell blood.

[They go into an alley and see blood and flesh lying in a puddle. On the skin, the image of a rune is visible.]

**"Thats a rune" said Laina**

CLARY: Oh, my God. That looks like…

SIMON: Human flesh.

CLARY: Simon, that’s a rune.

[Clary pulls out her sword, when she and Simon start following the trail of flesh. They turn around a corner and see a man lying there. All his runes are carved out.]

**"By the Angel" said Izzy.**

**"His runes" said Laina weakly, her runes were just as much part of her as her stele and knives and she knew that was the same for most Shadowhunters.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[The elevator doors open. Izzy enters the Institute and approaches Alec and Laina.]

ADELAINE: Heard from Mom. Max is on his way.

ISABELLE: Feels like just yesterday we were taking knives away from him.

**Alec laughed weakly.**

[Laina laughs]

ALEC: He’s lucky to have you as a tutor.

**Izzy's eyes widened.**

ISABELLE: Alec, maybe it’s a mistake putting me in charge of him.

ALEC: Are you kidding?

ADELAINE: Izzy, you’re the smartest one here and one of our toughest fighters.

**Izzy smiles at Laina.**

ISABELLE: But it’s just… I don’t totally feel like myself yet.

ALEC: What about those mundane meetings you mentioned?

ISABELLE: They’re helping, even though they think I’m talking about heroin.

[Izzy turns around when she hears Jace’s words. Jace and Clary approach Alec, Laina and Izzy.]

JACE: Shadowhunter down!

CLARY: Milo Keytower.

**Laina sighed.**

ADELAINE: What happened?

IMOGEN: [joining in] From what I understand, his runes were carved out. Is that true, Jace?

JACE: Yes, after he was attacked by a wolf.

**Maia and Luke looked concerned.**

CLARY: He had multiple bite and claw marks.

ISABELLE: What kind of werewolf randomly attacks a Shadowhunter?

ALEC: One who’s trying to send a message.

IMOGEN: And get the attention of the Clave.

CLARY: We need to find them before this happens again.

IMOGEN: Well, I think I have a pretty good idea who it is.

**Everyone looks conused.**

* * *

[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]

[Simon is walking from his container to the restaurant, when he hears a shadow moving behind him. Simon turns around.]

SIMON: Really, Raphael? Not tonight. Come on. [Other vamps appear from behind a boat.] Oh, you guys. Did Raphael send you with some sort of threat?

QUINN: [circling around Simon] No, this isn’t about Raphael. This is about you.

ANNA: We wanna be in your clan.

**Simon looks taken aback**

SIMON: Uh, I don’t… I don’t have a clan. I’m a music major at NYU, so…

QUINN: For centuries, we’ve heard the legend of how one day a great leader would come. A vampire who can walk in the daylight. We always thought it was a myth, folklore.

ANNA: You’re proof that the legends are true.

SIMON: Me? Me? Come on, guys.

QUINN: We’re here for you. Whatever you need, Daylighter.

ANNA: All you have to do is ask.

SIMON: Well, uh… thank you. I really appreciate it. But, uh, I’m good. So… All right, look, you guys seem really cool, for real. But, uh, I’m not really looking for a posse at the moment. So, you guys should go back and hang with Raphael. He’s much more, you know, fit to be the clan leader type, so…

[Simon walks to the Jade Wolf.]

ANNA: You know where to find us.

[Simon enters the Jade Wolf.]

**Simon looks weirded out.**

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Simon and Luke are sitting at a table.]

SIMON: You know me, Luke. I’m no leader and I never have been.

LUKE: Don’t sell yourself short. Not everybody can start a band when they’re 18.

**"What band" said Simon "I'm a lone panda"**

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: Well, that band totally imploded. You wanna meet my new band? ‘Cause you’re looking right at it. Look, all I wanna do is go to college and hang out with my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?

LUKE: About that… I hope you and Clary are, you know, being safe.

**Luke coughed, taken aback.**

**Simon and Clary went red.**

**Everyone else laughed.**

SIMON: Yeah, yeah, um, totally. But I figured ’cause of the vampire thing, I… I couldn’t, um… I couldn’t really get Clary–

**Clary went even redder.**

LUKE: Whoa, whoa, whoa! That’s… I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about the bloodlust.

**"Thank God" said Simon.**

SIMON: Right, yeah, of course. Well, uh, if things get too heated, I can… I know how to pull back.

LUKE: Uh, just don’t get overconfident. I’ve seen it happen before. You know, temptation and emotion–

SIMON: Can we talk about any other topic but this?

LUKE: Absolutely.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Alec, Laina and Jace have entered the restaurant. They approach Luke and Simon’s table.]

**Everyone went silent remembering what had happened.**

ALEC: Luke, we need to talk.

ADELAINE: A Shadowhunter’s been mutilated and killed by a wolf.

**Luke rolled his eyes, were they really that stupid to say that in the middle of the Jade Wolf.**

[The other wolves in the restaurant are silent and look at Alec and Jace with suspicion.]

**"I probably should have watched my tone" said Laina.**

**Luke nodded.**

LUKE: Watch your tone in here.

SIMON: How do you know a wolf killed him?

ADELAINE: Because the claw marks on the body and the traces of DNA that I found during the autopsy. 

JACE: Luke, the inquisitor would like you to come in. Just to answer a few questions.

**"Really" said Maia and Clary angrily.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, IMOGEN’S OFFICE]

[Luke is being questioned by Imogen. Jace, Laina and Alec are in the room, too.]

LUKE: Are you questioning me or are you accusing me?

IMOGEN: A week ago, you demanded the destruction of the Soul Sword. A demand which, of course, is impossible to even consider. Which leads me to wonder, was this killing an act of revenge on the Clave?

**"I would never murder a Shadowhunter" said Luke.**

LUKE: You think that I would murder a Shadowhunter?

IMOGEN: We all know about your temper, Lucian.

ALEC: [whispering to Jace] Does she really think Luke did this?

LUKE: Take my DNA. Test it against your evidence. I’m not your wolf. And if anyone in my pack did it, I’ll kill them myself.

IMOGEN: Take him down to the lab.

[Luke stands up and he, Laina and Alec leave the room. Jace is about to leave to, but Imogen calls him back.]

IMOGEN: A word, Jace?

JACE: Luke didn’t do this. I’m sure his DNA will prove it.

IMOGEN: That’s the Herondale in you. We trust our gut and act accordingly. You know, when your father died, I thought the Herondale name would end with him. But by the grace of the Angel, I was wrong. I see so much of your father in you. But those eyes… those eyes you got from your mother.

**Jace looked down sadly.**

JACE: What was she like? My mom.

**"She was real stubborn" said Luke "You get it from her"**

**Jace smiled at her.**

IMOGEN: Céline was beautiful. Golden hair like yours. She was so smart, so headstrong. You definitely got your stubbornness from her. If they could see you now, Jace, they would be so proud of you. [Imogen and Jace smile.] I will be heading back to Idris soon, and I will be appointing a new head of this Institute.

**"Its gonna be Alec" said Jace.**

**"Nah" said Alec "Clave won't hand it to me, I'm gay and dating a Downworlder"**

JACE: It should be Alec. He’s a born leader. There’s no better man for the job.

IMOGEN: Yes, mister Lightwood certainly is one of our best and brightest. But I’m appointing you, Jace.

**Laina's eyes widened**

**"No offence Jace" said Izzy "But you are not really leader material"**

**Jace sighed.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Alec is working on the computer and Adelaine is doing something on a tablet, meanwhile they are talking to Jace.]

ALEC: Congratulations.

JACE: It should’ve been you. I told her that.

ALEC: The Clave was never gonna hand it to me. I’m dating a guy who’s a Downworlder.

JACE: Look, Alec, I didn’t want this. I swear.

ADELAINE: You’re a Herondale. Get used to the perks.

[The alarm starts blaring. Clary, Lindsay and some other Shadowhunters enter the Ops Center.]

JACE: What happened?

CLARY: We found Rosegreen and Penmount dead in the Bowery. Runes carved out.

**"Angel" said Laina.**

LINDSAY: Just like Keytower.

[The bodies are wheeled in on stretchers.]

ALEC: [looking at Penmount] Except Penmount’s been drained by a vampire.

ADELAINE: [looking at Rosegreen] And Rosegreen was lanced by a Seelie knight.

**"Its looks like a Downworlder revolt" said Magnus/**

CLARY: It’s not just a lone wolf. It’s multiple Downworlders.

JACE: Luke was right all along. These Downworlders want revenge. This could be the start of an uprising.

**Laina sighed.**

* * *

[HALLWAY]

[A man is tied to a stretcher and wheeled through an industrial hallway by a dark figure. He screams. There’s a cut to a dim room. The jacket of the man, now revealed to be a Shadowhunter, is cut open. The figure takes a knife and starts carving out the man’s runes.]

**Everyone gasped.**

**"But that is just one person" said Alec in confusion.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Imogen is speaking to all the Shadowhunters.]

IMOGEN: Another Shadowhunter was found dead last night in Williamsburg. This time, murdered by a warlock. In this time of crisis, it is essential that we maintain strong leadership. That is why I am naming Jace Herondale head of the Institute, effective upon my departure to Idris. Dismissed.

[The crowd dissolves. Alec, Laina, Izzy, and Clary come up to Jace.]

JACE: Let’s not make a big deal about this. She’s still in charge until she leaves.

ISABELLE: Still! Being appointed head of the Institute and finding out you’re a Herondale? Don’t let it get to your head.

CLARY: So Herondales are what, like, the Kennedys of the Shadow World?

**"The Lightwoods are the Kennedys" said Izzy.**

**Laina rolled her eyes at her sister.**

ADELAINE: It’s an old Shadowhunter family , can trace their origins back to some of the original Shadowhunters, like the Lightwoods.

ISABELLE: But we’re the Kennedys.

**Everyone laughed.**

[They’ve walked to a conference table.]

JACE: Let’s focus on what matters. The inquisitor would like us to reach out to our allies to see what they know. At this point, she considers all Downworlders suspects.

**"That's a lot of suspects" said Remus disapprovingly.**

ALEC: That’s casting a pretty broad net.

CLARY: She can’t possibly think any of our friends did this.

JACE: And well, we’ll prove that to her. Since Luke’s DNA cleared him, we should collect samples from all of our friends to clear them as well. I’ll make an Institute-wide announcement.

**All the Downworlders looked offended, they shouldn't have to prove themselves to their friends. What happened to innocent till proven guilty.**

CLARY: I’ll go talk to Simon.

JACE: Great.

ISABELLE: I’ll go see Raphael.

**"No" said Alec and Laina.**

ALEC & ADELAINE: No.

JACE: Why not? [Alec, Laina and Izzy sigh.] Am I missing something here?

ISABELLE: Jace, I’m a yin fen addict.

**"Way to tell me" said Jace.**

JACE: Excuse me?

ISABELLE: It’s a long story, but I’m better now. Not perfect, but better. Definitely good enough to hunt down whoever’s murdering our people.

JACE: Okay. We’ll take all the help we can get. Just report back with any leads, okay?

[Jace nods and walks away.]

ALEC: [to Izzy] Me or Laina are going with you.

ISABELLE: No. I’ll have more traction with Raphael if it’s just me. I’ll leave as soon as Max is settled. Alec. Laina, I can handle this. You just have to trust me.

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Magnus opens the door for Alec.]

**Magnus narrowed his eyes, Alec better not accuse him of everything.**

MAGNUS: Alexander.

**Everyone eyes widen.**

ALEC: Wow. You look very…

MAGNUS: I was bored, needed a change.

[Alec enters, and Magnus closes the door. They kiss.]

ALEC: Is everything okay?

MAGNUS: Yeah, I’ve been worried sick. With all these attacks, you shouldn’t be out on your own.

ALEC: Well, I’m not on my own. I’m here with you. High Warlock of Brooklyn. [Alec walks towards the living room.] A body was found in Williamsburg. Have you heard anything?

MAGNUS: No, but warlocks don’t report their misdeeds to me. If they did, my phone would never stop ringing.

[Alec turns back to Magnus.]

ALEC: Magnus, I need your hair. It’s just a strand for a DNA test to clear you.

**Magnus scoffed and Alec looked down.**

MAGNUS: I didn’t realize there was anything I needed to be cleared of. Do you not trust my word?

ALEC: Of course I trust you. I know you had nothing to do with this. It’s just this is… It’s Clave orders.

**Magnus shook his head disbelievingly.**

**Everyone else looked awkward.**

MAGNUS: I see. So, again, you’re just blindly carrying out orders? What happened to following your gut?

ALEC: Magnus, Shadowhunters are being slaughtered. I’m just asking for a strand of hair. Let’s not be overdramatic.

**Magnus looked at the screen offendedly.**

MAGNUS: Well, I wouldn’t want to be overdramatic.

[With a hurt look on his face, Magnus pulls out a hair. Alec holds out a little envelope, Magnus puts the hair in it.]

ALEC: Thank you.

MAGNUS: Get out.

**Alec gulps.**

ALEC: What? Magnus, come on.

[Magnus snaps his fingers and the front door opens. Alec sighs and leaves.]

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

[Clary is sitting on the bed. Simon is cleaning some of his music stuff.]

CLARY: Luke did it. He gave a DNA sample. It was his idea. He knew it would clear him.

SIMON: You know my Bubbie Helen?

CLARY: Yeah, of course.

SIMON: When she was little, her family owned a bakery in Poland. One day, these soldiers came in and asked to put a star in the window. They wanted to know which shops were Jewish-run. You know, no big deal, for the records. Then they had to wear white armbands, and they couldn’t ride the train. Then they were forced to ride the train. My Bubbie Helen was the only one in her family to survive.

**"Oh my god" said Clary sadly.**

**Everyone looked upset**

[Simon has come closer to Clary. Clary stands up from the bed.]

CLARY: Simon. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize–

SIMON: That’s why I can’t do what you’re asking. For her.

**Clary nodds.**

[Clary nods.]

* * *

[STREETS]

[Clary is walking. Her phone rings, she picks it up. Cut to who’s talking (Simon in container).]

CLARY: Hi, Simon.

SIMON: Where are you?

CLARY: Two blocks away from where I was when you called me 20 seconds ago.

SIMON: You see, this is stupid. I shouldn’t have let you convince me you were okay to walk home alone.

CLARY: I’m fine. I’ll be home in like…

[A figure hits Clary from behind, she falls on the ground.]

**Everyone gasps.**

SIMON: Clary? Hello? Hello?

[Clary tries to hit her attacker.]

SIMON: Clary? Clary, are you okay?

[Simon leaves the container. Clary tries to activate her healing rune, but she’s too weak. She passes out.]

* * *

[Shot of Clary being dragged by a mysterious figure. Simon, looking for her, sees her and calls out. The figure runs away. Simon’s voice wakes Clary up. They’re in the streets again.]

**Clary grasps Simons hand tightly.**

SIMON: Clary! Clary, you okay? Clary, can you hear me? Clary?

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy and Max enter Max’ bedroom.]

ISABELLE: You’ll have four training sessions a day: demon strategy, weapons, combat, and endurance. Breakfast starts at 5:00. If you’re late, all you’ll have is a cold bran muffin.

**"Vicious" said Laina.**

MAX: I don’t need breakfast. When do we start training? Now?

ISABELLE: First thing tomorrow. Right now, I have a mission.

MAX: Great, let’s go.

**Alec frowns at Max.**

ISABELLE: [holding Max back] Whoa, slow down, okay? You don’t get to go in the field until you complete your training.

MAX: But I have more medals than anyone in my class. I did so well in the simulator, they had to write new code for it.

ISABELLE: That’s because you hacked it. 

**"Classic Max" said Jace.**

[Max chuckles. Izzy kneels down.] 

ISABELLE: This is real, Max. Dangerous.

MAX: I can handle it. Please, I’ll follow orders.

[Izzy rises and puts a hand on Max’ shoulder.]

ISABELLE: Patience, young Shadowhunter. You’ll be out there soon enough.

**Everyone grins fondly at the screen.**

[Max sighs. Izzy exits.]

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Magnus is sitting in the living room. There’s a knock on the front door, and with a snap of his magic, Magnus opens the door. Dot enters.]

DOT: How’d you know it was me?

MAGNUS: My powers are wild and beyond understanding. And I saw you crossing the street outside.

**A few people laugh**

MAGNUS: [He pours another drink.] So, have you come to talk me into spitting into a cup for the Clave?

**Alec looks down.**

DOT: You kidding me? Look, I’m all for stopping those murders, but when the DNA brigade came knocking, I Portaled out. I had that shop in Salem. This isn’t my first witch hunt.

MAGNUS: [taking a sip] I’ll drink to that. Oops. I suppose I already am.

DOT: So, I came by to bring you these.

[Magnus stands up. Dot gives him a little bottle.]

MAGNUS: Dragonfly wings?

DOT: I thought it might help. From when you lost your powers after being blasted by that Greater Demon.

MAGNUS: [nods] A disturbing ordeal.

[Magnus walks to the window and throws the bottle on the couch. Dot looks at the drink in his hand.]

DOT: Whiskey rocks. Your heartache drink.

**"I'm so sorry" whispered Alec to Magnus. Magnus nods hesitantly.**

MAGNUS: Not always.

DOT: It’s me, Mag. I’ve known you for centuries. Pour me one. [Magnus puts down his own drink.] Talk. Or not. Either way, you should never drink alone.

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is laying in her bed unconscious. A medic is tending to her wounds. Jace and Simon are standing by the bed.]

JACE: So you didn’t see the attacker at all? No description? Nothing?

SIMON: It was hard to see and I had to choose. Either go after them or help Clary. Would you have done it differently?

JACE: You better get going.

SIMON: No. I’m not going anywhere until she wakes up.

JACE: Under the circumstances, there’s a lockout order on all Downworlders.

**Luke scoffs.**

SIMON: What else is new? Jace, I saved her, I brought her here, and when she wakes up, I’m gonna be there for her.

[Laina enters the room]

ADELAINE: Simon I really wish that was possible, but [Laina sighs] with what is happening, there are new rules straight from the Inquisitor. This isn't a battle you want to fight.

**Simon glare sat Laina.**

**"Hey" she said "I was just trying to stop you from getting in trouble. The Inquisitor you don't want to be on her bad side. She is the laws right hand"**

SIMON: I don’t care about your rules. I care about Clary. I’m not leaving.

[Imogen Herondale enters.]

IMOGEN: It’s not a request, Mr. Lewis.

SIMON: Look, I’m not a criminal, I’m her boyfriend–

JACE: Simon. Please don’t make this worse. I’ll let you know as soon as I hear anything about her.

IMOGEN: You will leave this Institute or I’ll have you escorted to a cell. I will not ask again.

**Alec scoffs.**

SIMON: You don’t have to. I’m not leaving.

[The guards behind Imogen grab Simon to take him away.]

SIMON: Jace, tell Clary I’m here. Tell Clary I’m here!

[Simon is taken away. And Laina leaves behind him.]

JACE: [to Imogen] Simon has been helpful in the past. He’s an ally. Don’t you think throwing him in jail is a little excessive?

**"It is" said Clary annoyed. She was glaring at Jace.**

IMOGEN: A Downworlder cannot challenge our authority. Not in times like these.

[Both their cell phones chime. When they look, it’s the big Shadowhunter angelic rune on the screen.]

JACE: Another body.

**"By the Angel" said Alec.**

* * *

[OPS CENTER]

[A gurney is rolled in. One of the Shadowhunters opens the body bag.]

ALEC: It’s Hillwater. Looks like a vampire attack.

JACE: We need a new plan.

[Imogen takes an open tin with 5 syringes from one of her guards.]

IMOGEN: These are from the R&D team in Alicante. We’ve always been able to track Shadowhunters through their runes. Now we can track Downworlders through GPS chips.

**"What" said Maia in disbelief.**

**Everyone looks at the screen in shock and disgust.**

ALEC: What are you saying? 

ADELAINE: That we round up the Downworlders like cattle and involuntarily chip them?

**Laina glared at the screen.**

IMOGEN: Mr. Lightwood. Miss Lightwood , perhaps your previous [ she gestures to Laina] and current [she gestures to Alec] personal relationships are clouding your objectivity.

**Alec and Laina scoffed.**

ADELAINE: Our personal relationships have nothing to do with it. 

[Imogen raises her eyebrows.] 

ALEC:You know what? Maybe they have everything to do with it. Because it was a warlock who told me to always follow my gut, and that is just plain wrong.

**Izzy looks at the screen impressed, Alec and Laina would never have done this a few months ago.**

IMOGEN: No. Downworlders preying on Shadowhunters, that is what’s wrong.

ADELAINE: You sound like Valentine.

IMOGEN: Valentine wants those people dead. I am trying to help them.

**"Those people" scoffed Izzy.**

ALEC: “Those people”? 

ADELAINE: [to Jace] Jace, you can’t do this.

JACE: Laina, look at this. Too many Shadowhunters are dying.

**Everyone looks at Jace in disappointment.**

[Imogen gives Jace a look and walks away. Alec and Laina are disappointed in Jace.]

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Maia is cleaning tables. She walks back to the bar when Jace and another Shadowhunter enter.]

MAIA: I’m sorry, gentlemen. This isn’t a leather bar.

JACE: Hmm. I’m here on Clave business.

MAIA: Clave business? Do I curtsy?

**Fred snorted and Rose nudges him.**

JACE: If you really want to. Are there any mundanes in here?

MAIA: No.

JACE: There’s a new mandate for everyone’s safety. GPS implants.

**Everyone rolls their eyes.**

[The other Shadowhunter takes a syringe out of his pocket.]

MAIA: You’ve gotta be kidding me.

JACE: The Clave has always been able to track Shadowhunters through their runes. This is no different.

**"It is very different" said Laina.**

MAIA: This is very different. [calling to all] Hey, everybody! The Clave wants to implant tracking chips in all of us. Like pets. Who’s in?

JACE: It isn’t like that. This is just temporary until we catch the killer. [Maia’s eyes light up.] Again?

MAIA: I thought you would’ve learned the first time, but apparently Shadowhunters aren’t the brightest bulbs.

**Maia grinns.**

JACE: Alright, hey, we can get this done without any violence.

MAIA: Where’s the fun in that?

[Maia punches both Jace and the other Shadowhunter in the stomach.]

**"Oomph" said Izzy.**

JACE: [before Maia punches him in the face] No.

[With Maia’s punch, the screen goes black.]

* * *

[Maia gets in another punch. Maia is still attacking Jace when Luke runs in.]

LUKE: Maia! Maia, stop!

GUY: The Clave’s gone too far, Lucian. Let them fight.

[Luke is being held back by the other customers. When Maia is facing Jace, the other Shadowhunter has taken the syringe.]

JACE: Wait!

[But the Shadowhunter gets Maia in her shoulder, chipping her.]

**"What the -" said Ginny annoyed.**

**"F*ck" finished Rose.**

MAIA: Son of a bitch!

[Maia gets another punch in.]

LUKE: I said stop!

[Luke leaps forward, Maia feels her shoulder, Jace stands up.]

LUKE: You want a Downworld revolt? This is how it starts.

JACE: They came after Clary.

LUKE: What?

JACE: Look, she’s okay, Luke, but–

LUKE: It’s not about Clary! And it’s not about those dead Shadowhunters. It’s about starting a war. Do you want that blood on your hands? 

**Everyone glares at the screen.**

[The door opens. Laina walks inside and everyone turns to looks at her. She looks at Jace disappointedly]

ADELAINE: [to Jace] Really. [She walks up to him and punches him. He looks shocked].

**Laina grinns.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY’S BEDROOM]

[Clary opens her eyes. Alec is sitting by her bedside.]

CLARY: What happened?

ALEC: You were drugged. Fortunately, Simon got to you before it was too late.

CLARY: They tried to kill me?

[Clary sits up weakly.]

CLARY: Where’s Simon?

ALEC: [standing up] Hey, take it easy.

CLARY: Where is he? Is he okay?

ALEC: He refused to leave the premises. Inquisitor Herondale had him taken down to the detention level.

CLARY: [stunned] She locked up Simon?

**Clary glared at Jace.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CELLS]

[Still weak, Clary has gone down to the cells. A guard, Duncan is standing in front of the cell block door.]

DUNCAN: You can’t be down here.

CLARY: I have clearance.

DUNCAN: Not anymore. Inquisitor’s orders.

**Alec scoffed.**

CLARY: Duncan, please. I need to see Simon.

[When she wants to go past Duncan, Clary is held back by him.]

CLARY: Simon!

[Cut to Simon in a cell.]

SIMON: Clary?

CLARY: Simon!

SIMON: Clary!

[Cut back to Clary.]

CLARY: Simon, if you can hear me, I will get you out of here! Simon!

[Clary is escorted out by Duncan and another guard.]

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Magnus and Dot are sitting on the couch, with both a glass of alcohol in their hand.]

DOT: Alec Lightwood? No wonder you’re a mess. Mortals are always trouble, you know that.

**Alec looks nervous.**

MAGNUS: Says the warlock who had a fling with Mark Twain.

DOT: What can I say? I’m a sucker for a man with a mustache.

MAGNUS: Me, too, but only if it belongs to Freddie Mercury.

DOT: [gasps] So that’s why you dragged me to all those Queen concerts. “We will Rock You”, indeed.

**Ginnys eyes widened, almost comically.**

MAGNUS: Oh, don’t be crude. I fall in love with the soul before the sex.

DOT: Was it my soul you fell in love with?

**Alec turned to Magnus.**

MAGNUS: What we had was wonderful. That was… Wow. That was almost a century ago. But that’s not what I mean.

DOT: So, find a warlock soul to fall in love with. Then, when the Clave declares war on the Downworld, your boyfriend’s not trying to hit you up for a cheek swab.

**Alec looks down.**

MAGNUS: Okay. So, if warlocks are so divine… why haven’t you hooked up with any handsome magic-maker in the past six decades? Not that anyone’s counting.

DOT: Touché. What can I say? It’s hard to find a warlock who’s super hot and lives in this realm. [winks] And who’s also a good dancer.

MAGNUS: Why, Miss Dorothea, is that a challenge?

[Dot clicks her tongue and smiles.]

**Alec takes his hand out of Magnus's.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Jace is on the phone.]

JACE: Okay, I’m on my way.

[Jace hangs up. He’s walking to the elevator. When the doors open, a furious Clary walks out.]

CLARY: So, Imogen says to lock up Simon and you just let it happen?

JACE: Clary, I tried to help Simon. You know I wouldn’t have done any of this if he hadn’t broken Clave rules.

**Clary scoffs.**

CLARY: Suddenly you’re into rules? You know, Jace Herondale might have some kind of family name to live up to, but the Jace I know would break any rule for the people he cares about.

**"People are dying" said Jace "You might trust Simon but not everyone in the Institute does. How the hell are the supposed to feel safe"**

**Clay glares at him.**

JACE: People are dying. People I’ve known my entire life, people I trained with. There are no easy choices right now. A team just found Lockheart dead.

**Laina gasps. Alec, Laina and Jace looks at her sadly.**

[Imogen enters, with two guards… and Maia.]

IMOGEN: And we’ve just caught his killer.

**"What" said Maia in disbelief.**

CLARY: Maia, what’s going on?

IMOGEN: Lockheart was mauled by a wolf. Ms. Roberts was found a block away, minutes after the kill.

**"Its New York city" said Hermione "A lot of people were a block away"**

MAIA: I was walking home from work. What, is that a crime now, too?

IMOGEN: Did anyone see you walking home from work?

CLARY: It’s New York City. A lot of people were a block away.

IMOGEN: An hour ago, this wolf viciously attacked Jace for carrying out a Clave mandate.

**Maia scoffs**

MAIA: To put a tracking chip in my neck!

CLARY: [looking at Jace] Wait, what?

[Laina appears]

ADELAINE: [to Clary ] What happened?

JACE: Lockheart was found dead.

[Laina gasped]

IMOGEN: Wasn't Lockheart the mission leader for your first assignment Miss Lightwood.

**Everyone looks at the screen sadly.**

[Laina nods weakly]

MAIA: You know, I’ve been stopped by cops for no other reason than being black, but I thought the Shadowhunters were more evolved than that. Jace, I didn’t do this.

**Jace looked away.**

[Imogen meets Jace’s eyes.]

IMOGEN: Six Shadowhunters are dead. Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgment.

CLARY: Isn’t fear an emotion? Because that’s all this is. Tracking people because of the kind of blood they have. Locking them up without recourse? 

ADELAINE: That's not what the Clave stands for. That's not Law.

IMOGEN: Your idealism is charming, but when they wheel in the next dead Shadowhunter with their runes carved out, what will you tell their family? What will your ideals have done for any of them? 

**Laina wiped away a tear, 5 people she grew up around were killed only a few days after hr boyfriend died. She could not imagine what her screen version was going through.**

IMOGEN: [to the guards with a nod to Maia] Put her downstairs with the vampire.

**Maia glares at the screen.**

[Imogen phone rings.]

IMOGEN: Excuse me.

[Imogen walks away.]

CLARY: Jace, tell her to stop. You know this is wrong.

[Imogen comes back.]

IMOGEN: [to Jace] I’m needed in Idris. The Institute is in your hands now, Jace. Make me proud.

[Imogen leaves.]

JACE: Clary, there’s no perfect way to do this. I’m doing my best.

**Alec scoffs.**

CLARY: You know, not too long ago, everyone thought you had demon blood. 

ADELAINE: She's right. If you weren’t a Herondale, she’d be locking you up, too.

**Laina looks at Jace angrily.**

[Clary and Laina leave . Jace sighs.]

* * *

[STREETS]

[Raphael and Izzy meet in front of the DuMort.]

RAPHAEL: You shouldn’t be out alone.

ISABELLE: Raphael, thank you for coming. Just so you know, Simon and I would have never done anything to hurt your sister.

RAPHAEL: I didn’t come here for apologies. I came to reason with you. For my clan. They’re not gonna sit around and let the Clave put trackers in them.

ISABELLE: I don’t want that either. I want to stop all of this. So if there’s anything you know about these murders–

RAPHAEL: I can tell you it’s not a vampire. We would never remove runes from a Shadowhunter.

ISABELLE: Why is that?

RAPHAEL: [takes a deep breath] From a time before the Accords… the Downworlders were hunted by Shadowhunters for sport. They took our fangs, werewolf claws, and warlock marks as trophies. The vampires swore we would never let that happen again. To anyone.

**"That disgusting" said Laina.**

**Magnus smiled sadly at her.**

ISABELLE: That’s horrible. But if there are no vampires involved, what about Keytower? His blood was drained.

[A dark figure is watching Raphael and Izzy from a distance.]

RAPHAEL: My guess? A diversion. Throw the investigation off track.

ISABELLE: What else do you know?

[Raphael turns around, walks a few steps.]

ISABELLE: Raphael, I respect your loyalty to the Downworld, but please, we’re desperate. [Raphael turns back to her.] Innocent people are dying.

RAPHAEL: Back in the 80’s, the Downworld came together to make some demands the Clave wouldn’t agree to. And it got pretty ugly. I overheard a Seelie Knight tell Camille that the only way to gain the Shadowhunters’ respect was to show them how dangerous we are. Beyond killing them, he suggested an extra step. Taking their runes.

ISABELLE: Which Seelie?

* * *

[Shot of Meliorn walking the streets.]

**Izzy gasps, and then she glares at the screen so fiercely everyone was scare that it would combust.**

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Magnus and Dot are dancing to some jazzy music. They have a whole routine. They jump out onto the balcony, almost over the edge.]

**Alec eyes are clouded by sadness.**

DOT: Magnus!

[Magnus pushes against the wards and they jump back onto the balcony. The music ends.]

DOT: My life would be a boring tragedy without you.

MAGNUS: It would, indeed.

[Dot leans in for a kiss. Magnus flinches.]

**Alec closes his eyes.**

MAGNUS: I’m sorry.

DOT: Don’t be.

MAGNUS: I’m in love with Alec.

DOT: I know.

MAGNUS: I just–

DOT: Had a moment.

MAGNUS: And a bottle of whiskey. You’re incredibly beautiful, Dot. And soulful. Generous. But I’m afraid I’ve always been a… one-soul-at-a-time kind of guy.

DOT: Alec’s lucky to have you.

[Dot gives him one last glance and goes back inside.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CELL]

[Simon and Maia are together in a cell, sitting on one of the beds.]

MAIA: Why didn’t you just leave? There was nothing you could do for her.

SIMON: I just… couldn’t. And I kind of thought Jace and Laina would stand up for me.

MAIA: Yeah, well Laina punched Jace in the middle of the Hunter's Moon.

**Laina smiles sadly at the memory.**

SIMON: Really.

MAIA: Yeah. But Jace, Jace looks lost. Like a deer caught in headlights. I guess I get it.

SIMON: Get what? That he’s under the inquisitor’s spell?

MAIA: I know what it’s like, to want so badly to have a real family. The things you’ll do.

**Jace looks down sadly.**

SIMON: Yeah. Even for the world’s most terrifying grandma?

MAIA: Totally. I mean, you should have seen her face when Clary went off on her. That woman was legit scared. Clary was on fire.

SIMON: If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like Clary now.

MAIA: She’s growing on me. Don’t screw it up, Simon.

SIMON: I don’t plan to. If I ever get out of here.

MAIA: And you’re a Daylighter now. Does that come with any other new tricks that could break us out of here?

SIMON: [holding up his finger, thinking] No. But I’ve realized that being a Daylighter is, like, totally overrated. Like, I should have got something cool. Heat vision or invisibility–

[The door opens. Jace and Clary enter.]

JACE: If only you were invisible.

**Rose smiled.**

SIMON: Clary!

[Simon and Maia get up. Simon and Clary immediately hug tightly.]

SIMON: You okay? I tried to stay put. They wouldn’t let me–

CLARY: It’s all right.

MAIA: [to Jace] You know damn well I didn’t kill anyone.

JACE: Even so, I should probably let you cool out down here for that right hook you landed.

MAIA: You deserved it.

[Jace looks over at Clary and Simon.]

JACE: Yeah, I did. I was wrong. I’m sorry.

**Maia smiles at Jace, who smiles back.**

MAIA: An apology from you. Wow. There’s a first time for everything.

* * *

[DOCKS]

[Izzy and Raphael are tracking Meliorn with an old shirt of his.]

RAPHAEL: So, you wore his shirt home and kept it for how long?

**Izzy rolls her yes and Laina raises her eyes brows in amusement.**

ISABELLE: You should be glad I kept it. It’s the only thing helping us track him. I can’t believe Meliorn would do something like this.

RAPHAEL: Fair Folk work in strange ways.

[Suddenly, Raphael stands still and holds Izzy back.]

RAPHAEL: We got company.

[Izzy draws her spear. They approach a smaller container and when they’re about to attack who’s behind there…]

RAPHAEL: Wait!

[Raphael holds back Izzy in time. It’s Max.]

**"Max" said Laina, Jace, Alec and Izzy in surprise.**

ISABELLE: By the Angel! Max, what are you doing here?

MAX: I tracked you here. [holding up a hair elastic]Told you I was best in my class.

**"A hair elastic" said Luke impressed. Laina glared at him.**

ISABELLE: You could’ve gotten yourself killed.

RAPHAEL: I smell Shadowhunter blood.

ISABELLE: [to Max] Wanna prove you’re the best in your class? Stay here and stay hidden. Do you understand?

[Max nods and pulls back into the shadows. Izzy and Raphael zigzag through the containers and find a dark figure kneeled by an unconscious and attacked Shadowhunter. It’s Meliorn. He puts his hands up in the air.]

MELIORN: This is not my doing. I was tracking the killer, but I’m afraid I arrived too late.

RAPHAEL: Don’t believe anything he says.

ISABELLE: Seelies can’t lie.

RAPHAEL: Yeah, but they’ll spin the truth until you’re dizzy.

[Izzy transforms her spear into her snake bracelet again.]

MELIORN: I can help you find the killer. It’s a Seelie, I can tell you that. And I can track them.

ISABELLE: Let’s go.

RAPHAEL: Isabelle, it could be a trap.

ISABELLE: I believe him, okay? [to Raphael] I need you to take Max back to the Institute, where he’ll be safe.

[Izzy goes back to Max’s hiding spot.]

ISABELLE: Max!

[Max is gone.]

**All the Lightwoods sibling looks scared. Everyone else looks shocked.**

ISABELLE: Oh, no. [Raphael and Meliorn come running.] Max! Max!

* * *

[DARK ROOM]

[Max is laying on a table. He opens his eyes and looks at all the equipment around him. In his blurry vision, he sees a figure taking their hood off. It’s a woman. The vision sharpens.]

**"Kaelie" said Jace angrily.**

**Laina and Izzy are clutching onto each other both of them with tears in their eyes.**

SEELIE: Awake already?

MAX: Come near me and I’ll kill you.

SEELIE: You don’t deserve this. But Shadowhunters need to feel what it’s like to lose the ones that they love. My brother Samuel was all I had in this world and now he’s gone. [slamming a knife on the table] Thanks to your brother Jace.

**Jace looked down, if Max died he would never be able to forgive himself - even is it hadn't happened yet.**

[The Seelie, Kaelie, grabs Max’s wrist and turns it, so his angelic rune becomes visible. Max gasps. Kaelie is about to carve the rune out when she is hit by Izzy’s whip. From a higher platform, Izzy, Raphael and Meliorn look down into the room.]

**Everyone sighs in relief.**

ISABELLE: One more move and you’re dead.

[Kaelie grabs a sword.]

MELIORN: It’s over, Kaelie.

[Izzy unties the bands Max is tied to the table with.]

KAELIE: The Shadowhunters led us into a massacre. Why are you on their side?

**"Max is a child" said Molly angrily.**

MELIORN: It is not a matter of sides, Kaelie. It is a matter of what is right.

[Raphael hisses and steps forward. Kaelie attacks him, but Raphael dodges every move. Kaelie throws the sword at Meliorn, who can catch it before it hits his face. Izzy has untied Max and they embrace in a hug.]

**Izzy wiped her tears away.**

MAX: I’m sorry.

[Raphael pins Kaelie to a pillar, but she throws a liquid over him that burns. Kaelie grabs a saw and charges for Meliorn. Just before she can attack him, she is stabbed in the back and killed by Izzy.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OFFICE]

[Jace, Laina, Izzy, and Alec are all gathered in the office.]

ISABELLE: She had everything. Werewolf claws, vampire fangs, Seelie blades. She used it to make it look like a Downworld uprising.

JACE: The question is, why?

ALEC: We’re not sure.

ADELAINE: But it has to go beyond covering her tracks.

ISABELLE: I agree.

JACE: This is great work, Iz. I hear Max is back up on his feet, ready to take over the world. How are you doing? Are you okay?

ISABELLE: Getting better one day at a time.

JACE: Good. We’ll keep investigating Kaelie. But in the meantime, my first official act as Head of the Institute is gonna be somewhat controversial so I’m gonna need your help. [to Alec] You’re taking over.

ALEC: The Seelie investigation?

JACE: [smiling] No. I mean, you, Alec Lightwood, are now the Head of the New York Institute.

**Everyone smiles. Alec grinned broadly and Izzy and Laina smiled at him. and hug him.**

[Izzy and Laina stand up, smiling. Alec also shows off a smile.]

ALEC: Can you do that?

JACE: Yeah. I mean, like you said, being a Herondale comes with certain perks. Naming a successor is one of them. You were right. Downworlders and Shadowhunters, we’re all a mix of human, angel, and demon. If we let the Clave forget that… we deserve a revolt. I’ll always be a soldier. But you’re a leader, Alec.

**Everyone looks at Jace proudly.**

ALEC: I have your first assignment.

JACE: Bring it.

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON, OUTSIDE]

[Simon and Clary are walking up to the bar.]

SIMON: This is gonna be humiliating. What if there’s only, like, two or three people? And I’m not even ready to perform in front of two or three people yet. Unless they’re really drunk.

CLARY: Simon, have I ever lied to you?

SIMON: Not that I know of.

CLARY: Then believe me when I tell you, you are going to crush it. Okay?

SIMON: Okay.

CLARY: Go get them, tiger.

[Simon and Clary go in. There is a big crowd of people.]

SIMON: [to Maia] Hey, what’s going on? Are you giving away free alcohol?

MAIA: [holding up Simon’s pamphlet] Turns out some vampires got wind of a singer they’re really into.

CLARY: See? Your vampire friends know a good thing when they see it.

SIMON: Something tells me it’s not all about the music.

CLARY: Go. I’m not letting you out of this.

[Simon goes to the stage, Clary is about to follow him, when Maia stops her.]

MAIA: [grabbing a beer for Clary] Oh, hey, um, this is on me.

CLARY: Thanks, Maia.

[Clary sits down on a bar stool. Simon has grabbed the microphone.]

SIMON: Hi, we’re Rock Sol– [meeting Clary’s eyes] I’m Simon Lewis. Thank you all for coming. Um… This is for the Downworld.

[Simon presses play on his computer and starts playing the keyboard himself.]

SIMON: [singing] Got a drop in my throat, Chill in my bones, When no one’s around, See a light and a flare, Nobody’s there, They don’t hear a sound, Oh, the burden that I face, Inside every night, I’m a stranger when I wake, Wake up in your eyes. When the world I’ve come to know, Is a replica, [shot of Izzy looking back at Raphael] Oh, oh, oh, oh, [Clary enjoying] Forever alone.

**"Wow" said Izzy impressed.**

[Maia walks out to bring some boxes to the garbage. Jace is about to enter the Hunter’s Moon.]

JACE: Hey, hey, let me help you.

MAIA: I appreciate you springing me, but there’s still a bar full of Downworlders who might wanna gut you.

JACE: Yeah, I know. But I had to come.

[Jace pulls a syringe from his back pocket.]

**Everyone looks shocked.**

[ Maia looks at Jace in disbelief. ]

JACE: It’s to remove the chip. Direct orders from my new boss. No more tracking.

**"Oh" said Maia.**

[Maia nods and turns her neck to Jace. Jace removes the chip. When Maia turns around, Jace raises his eyebrows.]

MAIA: I’m not saying thank you.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Jace chuckles.]

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Magnus is looking over the city. Alec comes standing next to him.]

ALEC: Magnus, you were right. [they face each other] You never have to prove yourself to me. I love you.

MAGNUS: I love you, too.

[They kiss.]

**Everyone smile and Magnus and Alec interlace hands.**

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON, BACK ALLEY]

[Jace calls Maia back before she can go back inside.]

JACE: Maia. Look, I’m sorry if I hurt you.

**"If?" scoffed Maia.**

[Maia walks back to him.]

MAIA: If? You were willing to let the entire Downworld go to hell, because you’re still in love with Clary.

**Clary's eyes widened.**

JACE: I’m not in love with Clary.

MAIA: Please.

JACE: I’m not.

MAIA: Prove it.

[Jace leans in and kisses Maia. ]

**Everyone looks shocked.**

[Maia pushes him away roughly. Then she smiles and kisses him against the wall. ]

**"Merlin" said Sirius.**

[She pushes him back.]

MAIA: Don’t think this means anything.

[They continue kissing while Jace undresses.]

**Everyone looks uncomfortable.**

**Clary felt slightly jealous.**

**"Next episode" said the voice**


	35. The Fair Folk

[THE INSTITUTE, STUDY]

[Jace is playing the piano. Sebastian walks past the open door and stands by to listen. When Jace finishes, Sebastian slow claps.]

SEBASTIAN: [entering] Bravo. I had no idea I was in the company of a virtuoso.

JACE: Yeah, right.

SEBASTIAN: No, seriously, it's extraordinary. I mean, I wish I could play like that. Where did you learn? Who taught you?

**Jace sighs**

JACE: Valentine, if you can believe that.

SEBASTIAN: Huh. I guess even an evil mastermind can appreciate fine music.

**Sirius snorted.**

JACE: Yeah... maybe a little too much. Whenever I would make a mistake, he'd break the offending finger, then iratze my hand and have me start again.

**Everyone gasped.**

SEBASTIAN: God, I, uh... I'm surprised you still play.

[Sebastian sits down.]

JACE: Only when the mood strikes.

SEBASTIAN: Is that why you're up so early? Or, wait, did you never go to sleep?

JACE: I just got back from the Hunter's Moon.

SEBASTIAN: Ah, I'm guessing you weren't there for a pint, were you? [Jace chuckles.] It's that bartender, isn't it? The beautiful one.

**Maia and Jace both looked away uncomfortably.**

JACE: It's nothing serious.

SEBASTIAN: I thought you had a thing for Clary.

**Clary flushes.**

JACE: Clary? Why would you say that?

SEBASTIAN: Well, I mean, you know... now that she's not your sister. And she's... she's beautiful and fiery, and... What is holding you back?

JACE: Well, she has a boyfriend. She's moved on, I've moved on. It's ancient history

[Sebastian nods thoughtfully. Then Clary peeks her head in the room.]

CLARY: Sorry to interrupt. Um, Alec is about to make an announcement.

**"Awkward" said Ginny.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Alec is standing on the platform, speaking to the crowd.]

ALEC: We have lost seven of our own, but we can't allow a single radical Seelie to define the entire Downworld, any more than we can allow Valentine to define all Shadowhunters. So, to restore unity with our allies, I will be hosting regular cabinet meetings here with the Downworld leaders of New York. These meetings will promote...

**Everyone grins.**

**"That's a brilliant idea" said Luke.**

**Alec smiles.**

[Alec's voice fades away, we focus on two of the Shadowhunters, Lindsay and Duncan, in the crowd talking in low voices.]

LINDSAY: I'm all for unity, but does he have to bring them here?

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

DUNCAN: What do you expect? He's dating a warlock.

**Magnus scoffs.**

LINDSAY: Still can't believe Alec Lightwood is in charge.

**Laina glares at the screen.**

DUNCAN: Just wait. In a week, it'll be someone else.

[Izzy and Laina, overhearing them, raises their voice.]

ISABELLE: Hey. 

ADELAINE: Show some respect.

ALEC: Security will be tighter, both here and in the sub-cells. Please, let's make the Downworlders feel welcome.

[Alec nods and walks down the platform. The crowd dissolves. Alec approaches Jace and Clary.]

JACE: Look at you. In charge for a week, you're already shaking things up. I think this cabinet thing's a good idea.

ALEC: Yeah, I'm not sure everyone agrees.

[Izzy and Laina have joined them.]

CLARY: All the more reason to do it. How can I help?

ALEC: Actually, I need you and Jace for a mission. Going to the Seelie Court.

**"Well that sounds great" said Magnus sarcastically.**

CLARY: Where is that?

ISABELLE: The nearest entrance is in Central Park.

ADELAINE: But it's in another realm. Where the Seelie Queen lives.

ALEC: I requested an audience with her to discuss Kaelie's crimes. However, she said she'll only meet with "Valentine's experiments".

**"Charming nickname" said Clary.**

CLARY: Wow. Charming nickname. So you think the Seelie Queen is responsible for Kaelie's attacks?

ALEC: That's what I want you to find out.

JACE: That would make sense. Those murders weren't exactly Kaelie's style.

CLARY: How did you know Kaelie?

JACE: Book club.

**Everyone snorted.**

CLARY: What... you read?

JACE: Yeah. Why does everyone find that so hard to believe

ALEC: Look, focus. We need to find out if she's complicit. An entire faction could be turning against us.

CLARY: That shouldn't be too hard, right? Seelies can't lie.

**"But they are masters at manipulating the truth" said Izzy.**

ADELAINE: Technically, yes. But after hundreds of years of practice, they can expertly manipulate the truth, and the queen's the master.

ISABELLE: She's very dangerous. The entire realm is. More than one Shadowhunter hasn't made it back.

CLARY: What could go wrong? But we're, uh, "Valentine's experiments", right? Don't mess with us.

**Fred and Rose grinned.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Alec and Luke are meeting up.]

ALEC: You're the only one who hasn't agreed to join the cabinet.

**Everyone looks surprised.**

LUKE: Why should I?

ALEC: Well, you're the most respected pack leader in New York. And as a former Shadowhunter, you understand what's at stake for both sides.

LUKE: Yeah, that's exactly why I can see this for what it is. An empty gesture. Look, after all the Downworld has been through, Alec, we need change. Real change.

ALEC: [nodding] I couldn't agree more.

LUKE: Then prove it. Destroy the Soul Sword.

**"The Clave won't ever destroy a Mortal Instrument" said Laina.**

ALEC: You know that the Clave will never destroy a Mortal Instrument.

LUKE: Then Valentine needs to die.

**"If we want to make this work we can't jump straight into the deep end" said Alec.**

ALEC: You're right. I promise, I will do everything I can to push for Valentine's execution with the Clave. But this isn't just about Valentine. It's about improving Shadow World relations. And that's what this cabinet can do, but not without you.

[Luke sighs.]

[CENTRAL PARK]

[Jace is looking over a bridge, staring at the water. Clary approaches him, she has Simon with her.]

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

CLARY: Just be prepared, 'cause Jace is not gonna be happy you're here.

SIMON: [scoffs] When is he ever happy to see me?

**"True" said Ginny.**

[Jace turns around and sees them.]

CLARY: That's true, but...

JACE: What is he doing here?

**Everyone snorted.**

SIMON: Hello to you. I'm joining the mission.

JACE: No, you're not. You weren't invited.

CLARY: I already told him that.

SIMON: But then I pointed out that you can never have too much backup. And you've seen my fighting skills first hand.

**Laina eyes widened "You won't be fighting anyone" she said alarmed.**

JACE: There will be no fighting. If you hurt anyone in the queen's realm, she has every right to hurt you. This is a sensitive political mission. It takes a certain charm.

SIMON: Well, I'll have you know, I was voted vice president in the eighth rade. And you do not win an election without charm. So...

JACE: Simon, this isn't middle school. This is life or death.

**"Have you ever been to middle school" said Simon.**

SIMON: Have you been to middle school?

**Everyone smiled or laughed.**

[Clary chuckles.]

JACE: Look, Seelies have the beauty of angels and the viciousness of demons, and those opposing qualities make them unpredictable. A vampire or a werewolf, they prefer to attack you head on, but Seelies, they wanna trick you into your own self-destruction.

**Harry let out a low whistle.**

SIMON: That's a little dramatic, don't you think? I mean, aren't Seelies, like, woodland hippies who eat berries and dance?

**Alec snorted.**

JACE: You thought the same about Kaelie.

SIMON: And who saved Clary from her?

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

CLARY: Jace, you're not gonna get him to change his mind. We have to go. Where's the entrance?

[Jace sighs, then nods and looks over the edge of the bridge.]

JACE: There.

[Simon and Clary look at the water.]

SIMON: The Seelie Court is in a creek?

JACE: Not in it. Through it.

[Jace runs and leaps over the fence, jumping into the water. Before he hits the water, he's suddenly gone, transported through a Portal.]

**Ginny grinned.**

CLARY: [to Simon] Last chance to turn back.

SIMON: Wherever you go, I go, Fray.

**Clary smiled at Simon.**

[SEELIE WOODS]

[Simon and Clary appear next to Jace. They look at the wonderful world around them. Snow falls on their heads.]

**"Wow" said Rose.**

CLARY: Whoa.

JACE: [to Simon] After you, Mr. Vice President.

**Izzy laughed.**

[Simon and Clary take the lead. Jace follows after them.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is on the phone with Alec.]

ALEC: [on phone] It's important this meeting tonight go smoothly.

MAGNUS: It will. I'll be by your side the whole time.

[Cut to who's talking. Alec is in the Institute in his office.]

ALEC: Actually, I... I'd rather you not.

MAGNUS: Have I done something wrong?

ALEC: No, not at all. It's just I don't wanna be accused of any kind of warlock favoritism.

MAGNUS: I see. Perhaps another warlock should go instead.

ALEC: No, I need you there, Magnus. But as a warlock representative, not as my boyfriend. Is that okay?

MAGNUS: Of course. It's best that we keep our personal and professional lives seperate.

ALEC: Thank you.

[They both hang up. Maryse enters the office.]

**"Mom" said Alec surprised.**

ALEC: Mom? What are you doing here?

MARYSE: I wanted to congratulate you on the promotion. I'm so pleased to see the Lightwoods back in command. I always knew this was your destiny. When you were little, I'd find you in here, sitting behind your father's desk, writing out your own memos in crayon. 

**Everyone laughed at Alec's blush.**

**"I remember that" said Izzy.**

**"Yeah" said Laina "You would write them and then give them to the whole Institute. "**

**Everyone laughed even louder.**

MARYSE: [leaning against the desk just like Alec] Well, here you are. Your father and I couldn't be prouder.

ALEC: Speaking of Dad... What's the latest? Are you leaving him?

MARYSE: It's complicated, Alec.

**"Its not" said Laina sadly.**

ALEC: It's not. He cheated on you.

MARYSE: And it's over between us. But... we can't let our marital problems undermine our political careers. The last thing we want is to tarnish the Lightwood name.

**"It has been through worse" said Izzy.**

[Alec chuckles.]

ALEC: It's been through a lot worse. [Maryse chuckles.] Look, I haven't told Izzy and Addie yet, but you know how fast gossip spreads. They shouldn't hear about it secondhand.

**Izzy and Laina sighed.**

**Everyone looked at the 4 Lightwoods sadly.**

[SEELIE WOODS]

[Jace, Clary, and Simon are making their way to the Court. Clary and Simon in front, Jace close behind them.]

SIMON: You know, for a dangerous mission, the Seelie Court's pretty romantic.

CLARY: It's like being dropped inside a fairy tale. Which makes sense. Faeries do live here.

[Simon stops walking and looks at a tree. Insects are buzzing around it.]

SIMON: Is that blood?

[Simon gets closer.]

**"Stay away from that tree" said Izzy alarmed.**

JACE: Simon, get away from the tree!

[Simon touches one of the branches and looks at the liquid on his glove from a bug he crushed. Jace pulls Simon away, pushing him onto the ground.]

JACE: Get away from the tree!

SIMON: [getting up] What the hell are you doing?

JACE: Saving you. As usual.

SIMON: From a tree?

**"Its a kill tree" said Laina.**

JACE: That is called a kill tree. It would have wrapped its vines around you and torn you limb from limb.

**"Nice" said Ron.**

CLARY: Jace, what the hell are you talking about?

JACE: That tree almost tore Simon's pretty face off.

SIMON: [smiling] You think I'm pretty?

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

JACE: Look, in the Seelie Realm, it's not just creatures that are deadly. It's everything. If you wanna survive, don't touch, eat or smell anything. No matter how small.

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Izzy is training, boxing and fighting against a punching ball. Sebastian walks past the room, sees Izzy training, and then walks in.]

SEBASTIAN: Blowing off some steam?

ISABELLE: My mom's in town.

SEBASTIAN: Is that really such a bad thing?

[Izzy turns around to Sebastian.]

ISABELLE: She doesn't know about the yin fen. I don't know how she'll react.

SEBASTIAN: You know, it's possible that she might understand.

**Izzy smiled sadly "He doesn't know mom"**

ISABELLE: [sighs] You don't know my mom. She expects nothing less than perfection. [unwrapping the bands from her wrists] Always.

**Laina sighs.**

ISABELLE: Sometimes I wonder if I could ever live up to her expectations.

SEBASTIAN: You know, maybe that's the attitude that got you hooked in the first place.

ISABELLE: I don't wanna disappoint her.

**Simon looked at Izzy sadly, she obviously acted as though she did not care what her mom thought of her. But she obviously cared alot.**

SEBASTIAN: Izzy, it's... it's okay to struggle. Life is a struggle. The point is that you are in recovery. And you're succeeding. You look quite well, I might add.

ISABELLE: I'm not so sure.

[Sebastian thinks about something, wants to catch Izzy with a surprise attack, but she's quick and reacts by flipping him onto the ground.]

**"I think you are" said Alec.**

SEBASTIAN: I am.

[Izzy chuckles.]

[JADE WOLF]

[Luke enters the restaurant from the kitchen. A fire message falls from the sky. He catches it, and words appear: "Go outside. Face East." Luke goes outside, it's nighttime. He hears a cell phone ringing. Luke goes to some containers and takes the phone and picks it up. He hears a distorted voice on the other end.]

VOICE: I hear you want Valentine dead. I can get you in and out of his cell undetected. Tonight.

**Everyone's eyes widened.**

LUKE: Who is this?

VOICE: My anonymity is for your protection, as well as mine.

LUKE: If you have access to Valentine, why not kill him yourself?

VOICE: I'm no match against Valentine. But as his former parabatai, you are

OLLIE: Luke?

[Luke quickly hangs up and turns around to Ollie, his detective partner.]

LUKE: Ollie, what are you doing here?

OLLIE: I needed your help with something for work. [turning to the restaurant] What is this place? [turning back to Luke] A drug den?

LUKE: It's a Chinese restaurant.

OLLIE: Looks like a drug den.

**"true" said Maia.**

LUKE: Ollie, is this an emergency?

OLLIE: Not exactly, I'm having trouble with some of my paperwork.

LUKE: [walking to his car] Look, I can't help you tonight. I'm busy.

OLLIE: Busy eating alone?

LUKE: I have a date.

OLLIE: A date?

LUKE: Yeah.

OLLIE: Fantastic! Good for you. Are you taking her here?

LUKE: Uh, no, not anymore. She's allergic to MSG. Look, first thing tomorrow, I'll help you out. I gotta go. Okay?

OLLIE: Okay. [Luke gets in his car.] Use protection! And I don't mean your gun.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Ollie smiles and waves as Luke drives off. When he's gone, she goes to the containers where Luke took the phone. She inspects the place and looks suspicious.]

[SEELIE WOODS]

[Jace, Clary, and Simon stop walking when they see the palace rising up on a hill.]

**"It beautiful" said Hermione.**

CLARY: It's so beautiful.

JACE: Don't let it blind you. Let's go.

[They make their way to the palace.]

[SEELIE COURT]

[Jace, Clary, and Simon enter an open space with a throne in the center. A Seelie brushes past Clary, touching her hair.]

SEELIE: Welcome.

[The Seelies surround them, petting them.]

**Everyone looked uncomfortable.**

SEELIE 2: Welcome.

[When they're gone, Clary can't find her weapons anymore.]

CLARY: Jace, my stele. Our weapons.

JACE: [nods] Yeah.

SEELIE QUEEN: [rising from her throne] You'll get them back when you leave the court.

**"Thats the queen" said Simon in surprise.**

**"yeah" said Izzy.**

JACE: [bowing] Your Majesty... [nodding to Simon and Clary that they have to bow] what a rare honor.

SIMON: Wait, that's the queen?

SEELIE QUEEN: Why is the vampire here? He was not invited.

CLARY: He's with me.

JACE: My lady, Simon has proven himself a worthy warrior and a loyal friend. We insisted he be here with us. Anything you have to say to us, you can say to him.

**Everyone looks surprised.**

**"Wow thanks - " said Simon.**

**"Shut up" said Jace sharply.**

SEELIE QUEEN: Very well. The vampire can stay.

JACE: You're as generous as you are lovely.

**Ginny raised her eyebrows in amusement.**

[The Queen approaches the trio.]

SEELIE QUEEN: [to a maid] Set an extra place at the table for our third guest. [reaching for Clary's hand, taking it] This is going to be fun.

**Izzy and Laina exchanged a look.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy and Laina are preparing Alec for his meeting. Meliorn approaches them.]

ADELAINE: [to Alec] Okay, you look good.

MELIORN: I must say, when I received your invitation, I was skeptical. I still am, though your sister's presence is always heartening.

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

ISABELLE: As is yours, Meliorn.

ALEC: Well, tonight, I hope to erase that skepticism.

[Alec holds out his hand, Meliorn shakes it. Then Raphael enters. Izzy approaches him.]

ISABELLE: Raphael.

RAPHAEL: I wasn't sure I'd see you here.

ISABELLE: Alec is the new Head of the Institute, and he wanted me here to make the Downworlders feel welcome. Seems like such a waste of my skills.

RAPHAEL: I disagree. I feel very welcome. I'm glad you're here.

**Alec glares at the screen.**

ISABELLE: Me, too.

[Raphael and Izzy go to the conference room. Magnus enters and approaches Alec.]

MAGNUS: Lovely to see you, Mr. Lightwood.

ALEC: [shaking hands with Magnus] And you, Mr. Bane. Thank you for taking the time.

MAGNUS: Mmm. I wouldn't miss it. I have tremendous respect for the new Head of the Institute.

**Everyone laughs.**

[They both smile and nod and Magnus makes his way to the conference room. Luke enters. Alec holds out his hand.]

ALEC: You won't regret this.

LUKE: [shaking Alec's hand] I hope not.

[Luke makes his way to the other leaders and encounters Maryse there.]

**Luke sighed.**

MARYSE: Lucian, I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry about Jocelyn. I feel terrible that I couldn't be at her Rite of Mourning.

LUKE: I couldn't either. The Clave banned all Downworlders from attending. [pause] It's nice to see you, Maryse.

[Cut to Izzy and Raphael talking.]

RAPHAEL: You look great. How's Max?

ISABELLE: Alive, thanks to us. And more eager to train than ever.

[Sebastian has approached them.]

SEBASTIAN: That's putting it lightly. The little devil judo-flipped me to the floor.

**All the Lightwoods laugh.**

[Izzy chuckles.]

RAPHAEL: And you are?

SEBASTIAN: Sebastian Verlac. I'm working security tonight at the cabinet meeting.

ISABELLE: Sebastian's a transfer from the London Institute. He's been helping me tutor Max.

SEBASTIAN: And how do you know Isabelle?

ISABELLE: Raphael is the leader of the Brooklyn clan. Our paths cross occasionally. For work.

**Laina glares at the screen.**

RAPHAEL: Speaking of work, I should probably join the group. It's nice to meet you, Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN: Pleasure.

[Raphael goes to the group.]

[SEELIE COURT]

[The maids have set the table. Jace, Clary, and Simon all sit down on a pillow. The Seelie Queen is talking to some of her servants.]

CLARY: [to Jace] I thought you said she was ancient. She hasn't even hit puberty.

JACE: She is ancient. She uses Seelie magic to manipulate her age.

SIMON: Genius. She tries to seem all innocent and cute, but really she's just–

SEELIE QUEEN: [suddenly there] Hungry?

**Rose jumps in her seat.**

**Everyone laughed.**

[The Queen sits down on the last pillow.]

JACE: That's very kind, but we really should discuss business.

SEELIE QUEEN: Business is boring. That's why I sent a proxy to your Downworlder cabinet meeting. I'd like to know more about Valentine's children.

CLARY: Child, actually. I'm the only one.

SEELIE QUEEN: [looking at Jace] Are you sure?

JACE: I'm not Valentine's son.

SEELIE QUEEN: Yet the same blood runs through both your veins. The blood of the Angel. 

**"Every Shadowhunter has Angel blood" said Izzy "That is what makes us Nephilim"**

SEELIE QUEEN: Please, show me what it can do. [Clary and Jace look at each other.] Don't be shy.

JACE: We're still learning how it works.

SEELIE QUEEN: Are you? [turning to Simon] And you, vampire? Are you still learning to walk in the sun?

SIMON: Wow, word travels fast down here.

SEELIE QUEEN: It does. I hear whispers from the birds, the bees and the bugs. They're all in my service.

**"She is scary" said Ron.**

JACE: So was Kaelie. Were you surprised to hear one of your knights was killing Shadowhunters?

SEELIE QUEEN: Were you? Kaelie was your lover.

CLARY: Book club, huh?

**Everyone laughed.**

JACE: I was surprised. Kaelie didn't seem capable of such brutality.

SEELIE QUEEN: Precisely why she made an effective killer. The sweeter the honey, the deadlier the trap.

**"She is terrifying" said Harry**

CLARY: Did Kaelie kill on her own or was she working with someone else?

[The Seelie Queen takes the hand of her maid and she stands up. She throws an apple up in her hand.]

SEELIE QUEEN: Another knight helped. But I took care of him.

**"By take care of ..." said Tonks.**

SIMON: By "took care of", you mean...

SEELIE QUEEN: Dead, dead, dead.

**Izzy's eyes widened.**

[Taking a vicious bite in the apple, the Seelie Queen reveals a sharp set of teeth. Simon and Clary look taken aback when the Queen throws the apple back onto the table.]

SEELIE QUEEN: I'd like a moment alone with the Daylighter.

**Simon paled.**

SIMON: Alone?

CLARY: With Simon?

JACE: My lady, perhaps you could discuss here. We prefer not to be separated.

SEELIE QUEEN: Don't worry. I'll bring him back with all his limbs attached.

SIMON: [chuckling nervously] Okay. [standing up] It's okay, Clary. I'll be fine.

[THE INSTITUTE, OUTSIDE VALENTINE'S CELL]

[Duncan takes Maryse to the cells]

DUNCAN: [to Valentine] You have a visitor.

**Everyone looks confused.**

MARYSE: [to Duncan] Thank you, you can go now.

DUNCAN: Ma'am I was told to - 

MARYSE: I need to speak to the prisoner alone. If you have a problem you can consult my son.

[Duncan leaves. Valentine walks up to the glass.]

VALENTINE: After all this time. You've hardly changed at all.

MARYSE: I'm afraid I can't say the same. The Valentine I knew 20 years ago would have died before being confined to a jail cell.

**Laina looked at the screen in confusion.**

VALENTINE: I was reckless in my youth, I suppose time has taught me patience. My followers are everywhere, they'll come for me soon enough.

MARYSE: Maybe sooner than you think.

**"WHAT" said All the Lightwoods.**

**"I can't believe it" said Alec weakly.**

**Everyone looked shocked and everyone felt sympathy for the 4 Lightwoods.**

VALENTINE: Is that so.

MARYSE: Everything you've said about the Clave, its all come to pass. The rising number of Downworlders, the dwindling ranks of Shadowhunters. It was Robert who forced me to co-operate with the Clave. The truth is [Maryse puts her hand on the glass] I never stopped believing in you, or in the Circle's mission. Leaving was the biggest mistake of my life. But once in awhile fate gives you a chance at redeem yourself. 

**"Mom" said Laina weakly.**

VALENTINE: And how might you do that.

MARYSE: I know this Institute better than anyone. Tel me where to find your Circle members, we will stage a covert attack and break you out.

**"I can't believe this" said Jace.**

**Izzy glared at the screen.**

VALENTINE: Maryse, you were always my favourite. I knew your mind better than anyone's, even Jocelyn's. That's why I trusted you to raise my son. That's how I know your lying to me, right know.

**Luke looked relieved, Valentine was right he knew Maryse better then most people.**

MARYSE: Valentine, I know I've betrayed you in the past. But you have to believe me.

**Laina scoffed at the screen.**

VALENTINE: [scoffs] Enough. [turns around and sits on the bed]

MARYSE: [takes her hand of the glass] You only now my mind so well because you poisoned it. [bangs the glass] Tell me where the cup is. 

**"Thank the Angel" said Alec.**

**All the Lightwoods looked relieved.**

VALENTINE: Give my regards to Robert.

**Jace glared at Valentine.**

[THE INSTITUTE, CONFERENCE ROOM]

[The Downworld leaders and Alec sit around a table.]

RAPHAEL: So, what does this Downworld cabinet even mean?

ALEC: It means creating total transparency about all Shadowhunter decisions that involve the Downworld. The goal is to have weekly meetings here to discuss any updates, questions, concerns.

MAGNUS: Well, I applaud Mr. Lightwood for his progressive thinking.

RAPHAEL: 'Cause you're totally unbiased.

[Magnus gives him a look, Raphael gives him a look back.]

**Everyone laughed.**

MELIORN: Alec, you are not the first to attempt something like this. But it never works out because the Clave is not willing to compromise.

ALEC: But I am. In time, we will be able to reason with the Clave. I'm sure of it.

LUKE: And what about Valentine? Can this cabinet appeal for his execution?

**Alec sighed.**

ALEC: If this is going to work, we can't start with the impossible.

LUKE: Well, that's kinda hard to believe, considering the man that massacred our people is sitting in a cell beneath our feet.

**Luke scoffed.**

MAGNUS: Luke, I know you're upset, but we have to be diplomatic about this.

LUKE: Diplomacy gets us nowhere. Nothing has changed in 20 years.

MAGNUS: The werewolves aren't the only ones with their vendetta. Everyone has a reason to want Valentine dead, I, more than anyone.

LUKE: And why is that?

MAGNUS: [looking at Alec, he nods] You said total transparency. [turning to Luke] You remember Azazel? [Luke nods.] Before we sent him back to Hell, he used... demonic magic to put Valentine's mind in my body.

RAPHAEL: So Valentine was walking freely, wearing your face?

MAGNUS: Yes, but not for long. He's now back in his cell, for good.

LUKE: This is what I'm talking about. The Clave has to know about this. If Valentine was able to escape, they have to execute him.

ALEC: The Clave already knows. It won't change their minds. What other options do we have?

LUKE: I need to talk to my pack. Excuse me while I make a phone call.

**Everyone sighed.**

[Luke leaves the table.]

ALEC: Let's take a recess.

[Luke turns around some corners and calls the anonymous voice.]

VOICE: So, have you reconsidered my offer?

LUKE: I'm in.

**Alec glared at Luke.**

[SEELIE COURT]

[The Queen walks through some curtains, followed by Simon, to have privacy.]

SEELIE QUEEN: I've never met anyone like you. And I've been alive for a very, very long time.

SIMON: So you're not mad that I'm here?

SEELIE QUEEN: On the contrary. I was hoping your friends would invite you along tonight. The Daylighter rock star.

SIMON: It certainly is a niche.

SEELIE QUEEN: I've mentored some of the greatest Seelie musicians. Ever heard of Sia or Bjork?

**"Sia is a Seelie" said Simon in surprise.**

SIMON: [smiling] Huh.

SEELIE QUEEN: I can help you, you. You can visit my court any time. Play your music as my nymphs tend to your every need.

**"Why" said Izzy suspiciously.**

SIMON: Why would you do that for me?

SEELIE QUEEN: Because I want to be friends. Allies. I feel darker times are coming, Simon, and my feelings are rarely wrong. Oh, can I call you Simon?

SIMON: Uh, yeah. Yeah, go for it.

SEELIE QUEEN: You and I may need each other, Simon. We cannot trust the Shadowhunters.

**Alec looks concerned**

SIMON: You mean the Circle.

SEELIE QUEEN: [smiling] You're still so young. Shadowhunters are all alike. Their mortality makes them fickle, selfish, weak. In the end, they always choose their own kind. And so must we.

**All the Shadowhunters sigh.**

SIMON: I can't speak for all Shadowhunters, but I know Clary's nothing like that. She would never turn on me.

**"I would never" said Clary.**

SEELIE QUEEN: This is about more than Clary. This is about the fate of the Downworld. There's a reason why my people have survived longer than any other creature on this earth. We know when to choose the winning side.

SIMON: Well, I'm sorry. You've got the wrong guy.

SEELIE QUEEN: No, I don't. I want to be friends, Simon. And I'm willing to wait. I'm a very patient woman.

[THE INSTITUTE]

[In the recess, Raphael and Meliorn leave the study for a moment. They see Sebastian and Izzy talking and they watch from a distance.]

SEBASTIAN: Well, I mean, if we look at it tomorrow, and, uh... [fading away]

RAPHAEL: I don't like that guy.

MELIORN: Who, Jace?

RAPHAEL: That's not Jace.

MELIORN: All Shadowhunters look the same to me. Except Isabelle, of course. You still care for her, don't you?

**Alec scoffs.**

ISABELLE: [to Sebastian] Excuse me.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, sure.

[Izzy walks towards Laina. Meliorn walks away. Raphael approaches Sebastian.]

RAPHAEL: So what are your intentions with Isabelle?

SEBASTIAN: I'm sorry. Are you serious?

RAPHAEL: When it comes to her, always.

SEBASTIAN: My only intention is to be her friend.

RAPHAEL: I don't believe you. I see the way you look at her. The way you follow at a distance, like a predator.

**Laina rolled her eyes.**

SEBASTIAN: That is rich, coming from the guy who used to feed on her. See, I always knew she was going to a vampire for venom, but it doesn't take a genius to see that you are still addicted to her.

RAPHAEL: I care about her.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, you care about her. Okay. If that is true, then you need to stay the hell away from her. You are a reminder of the darkest moments of her life. A constant temptation. You are bad for her, Raphael.

**Izzy sighed.**

[Sebastian walks away.]

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Luke is walking through the halls, following instructions from the distorted voice on the phone.]

VOICE: Inside the bottom drawer, you'll find a dagger and the code to Valentine's cell.

LUKE: How much time will I have once I'm down there?

VOICE: Three minutes. Then the cameras turn back on and the guard returns.

LUKE: I'm gonna need five, not three. And turning off the cameras is too suspicious. The feeds need to be looped. Those are my conditions or I walk.

VOICE: Your five minutes start now.

[Luke hangs up. Maryse sees Luke about to enter an office.]

**Luke closed his eyes, why couldn't Maryse just leave him alone so he could hate her in peace with out feeling guilty.**

MARYSE: Lucian? Where are you going?

LUKE: Uh, just needed to clear my head.

[Luke walks back to Maryse.]

MARYSE: I know you have your doubts, but I'm so glad you've decided to go ahead with it all. For Clary, your pack, and Jocelyn.

LUKE: What are you talking about?

MARYSE: The Downworld cabinet. Alec would hate that I'm saying anything about it. He doesn't want me involved. But it is a wonderful idea. And I just hope you won't hold his last name against him.

LUKE: I won't. Now if that's all, you–

MARYSE: Um, Lucian. Lately, I have been trying to reconnect with the people I've hurt. And you are one of those people. We were good friends, back in Idris, and then I turned against you like everyone else. And I am so sorry.

**Luke sighed.**

**Laina grinned at the screen.**

LUKE: Maryse, I can't do this right now.

[Luke walks away.]

[SEELIE COURT]

[Clary is pacing. Jace is sitting on a fallen tree.]

CLARY: We should never have let Simon come.

**"He didn't give you a choice" said Laina.**

JACE: He didn't exactly give us a choice. And, you know, you can't really blame him. If I were him, I'd never leave your side either.

[Simon and the Queen return. Simon looks flustered.]

CLARY: [to Simon] Is everything okay?

SIMON: Great. We need to go right now.

[Simon drags Clary away.]

**"You can't do that" said Alec.**

JACE: [holding Simon and Clary up] Hey, hey, wait. [turning to the Queen] Your Majesty, with your permission, we should get going.

SEELIE QUEEN: But you've only just arrived.

[Vines wrap around Jace's and Simon's legs.]

**"Vitis Veritas" said Magnus .**

SEELIE QUEEN: It's futile to struggle. Vitis veritas. Enchanted vines that only obey me.

[The vines start wrapping around their arms now, too.]

CLARY: What are you doing? Let them go!

SEELIE QUEEN: But they killed several of my kind.

**"What" said Simon**

**"The Gnats" said magnus annoyed.**

SIMON: What? We didn't kill anyone!

JACE: She can't lie. Your Majesty, you must be mistaken.

SEELIE QUEEN: I told you, the birds, bees, bugs, they're all in my service.

CLARY: [realizing something] The gnats at the kill tree.

SIMON: What, that bug I killed?

CLARY: But that can't seriously mean...

SEELIE QUEEN: Their deaths require justice. Unless, of course, you'd rather play a game.

JACE: What kind of game?

SIMON: Game sounds better.

[Jace and Simon look at each other.]

SEELIE QUEEN: It's simple, really. All I ask is a kiss.

**"She one of you to kiss you" said Harry in surprise.**

CLARY: You want one of us to kiss you?

SEELIE QUEEN: The game isn't for me. It's for you, Clary. The kiss that will set them free is the kiss you most desire. I suggest you move quickly. Once the vines reach their necks, the boys will be dead, dead, dead.

**Everyone looked nervous.**

[The vines wrap around Jace and Simon's necks, tighter and tighter.]

CLARY: Jace was wrong. This is exactly like middle school.

SIMON: Clary, just kiss me so we can go home.

[Clary takes one last glance at the Seelie Queen, then goes over to Simon and kisses him. The vines just wrap around tighter.]

CLARY: [to the Queen] Why are the vines still there?

SEELIE QUEEN: Why do you think?

CLARY: I did what you asked.

[The Queen smiles, Clary realizes what this means.]

**Simon instantly takes his hand out of Clary's hand.**

**Everyone looked uncomfortable.**

**Clary looks hurt.**

SIMON: [choking] Clary?

SEELIE QUEEN: You can fool yourself, but not the vitis veritas.

JACE: [choking] Clary!

[Clary goes over to Jace.]

CLARY: [to Jace] This means nothing.

[Jace nods. Clary kisses him. It's intense. ]

**Jace gulps.**

**Simon looks at Clary hurt.**

**"Simon - " started Clary .**

**Simon glares at her.**

[The Queen smiles as she watches them kiss and the vines unwrap from Simon and Jace's bodies. Then Clary and Jace stop kissing, Clary pulls herself away.]

SEELIE QUEEN: I told you, Daylighter. They always choose their own kind.

**"That manipulative monster" said Tonks.**

CLARY: [turning to the Queen] Why the hell would you do that? It's our lives, not some game!

SEELIE QUEEN: Best to be completely honest, don't you think?

CLARY: There's nothing honest about that.

JACE: Your Highness, are we free to go?

SEELIE QUEEN: Oh, yes. It seems one of you already has.

[Clary and Jace look around. Simon is gone.]

**Clary feels tears in her eyes.**

CLARY: Simon...

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Maryse is standing on the platform, looking at the glass-stained window. Izzy and Laina see her, they hesitate, but approach their mother.]

MARYSE: How's the meeting going?

ISABELLE: Having its ups and downs. 

ADELAINE :Are you okay, mum?

MARYSE: Isabelle. Adelaine, you both need to know something. Robert had an affair.

**Laina closes her eyes at the reminder.**

ISABELLE: So he finally told you. [Maryse looks confused that Izzy and Laina already know.]

**Everyone looks confused.**

ADELAINE: We overheard one of his phone conversations, when you both were here for Alec and Lydia's wedding. We wanted to tell you, badly, but we figured it wasn't our secret to tell .We didn't even tell Alec.

**"By the Angel" said Izy.**

MARYSE: Oh, you poor things.

ISABELLE: Leave him [taking her mothers hand] Max is with us now. 

ADELAINE: [taking her mother's other hands] Mom, you deserve to be happy.

**Everyone looks at the screen sadly.**

MARYSE: So do you. Despite this, despite everything, I hope you both don't give up on love. I hope you fight for it, like your brother. 

**Alec smiles, his mum was finally starting to accept his relationship.**

MARYSE: [wiping a tear from her eye] I'm so relieved this is all out. From now on, no more secrets.

[Izzy sighs and gets serious.]

ISABELLE: After that demon attack in the Institute, the pain in my shoulder was so bad. Healing runes weren't enough. I wasn't able to fight the same. So I started using yin fen.

MARYSE: By the Angel...

ISABELLE: I didn't do it for long. Just long enough to know I had to stop. With some help, I got through withdrawal and... I'm in recovery now. I'm gonna be okay.

ADELAINE: I... I've going back to um... my old habits. You know punching the bag. [Izzy and Maryse look at her in shock] Its only happened a couple times and it won't happen again

**Laina pales. Izzy, Jace and Alec looks at her in concern. Everyone else looks at her sadly.**

[Maryse pulls Izzy and Laina into a hug.]

MARYSE: I am so sorry. This is all my fault.

ADELAINE: [shakingly] No, Mama. It's ours.

**Laina wipes away some tears.**

MARYSE: I've been so hard on you both. Put so much pressure. Of course you both needed a release. Sometimes, our angelic duty seems to overshadow everything else. [wiping a tear from Izzy's cheek and then wipes one from Laina's cheek] We forget we're human, too.

**All the Lightwoods either have tears in their eyes or are crying.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OUTSIDE VALENTINE'S CELL]

[Luke is looking through the window, watching Valentine. When Valentine sees him, he sits up on his bed and scoffs.]

**Everyone tenses up.**

VALENTINE: Let me guess. You wanna know where the Cup is?

LUKE: I don't give a damn about the Cup. You took my sister and you killed Jocelyn.

[THE INSTITUTE, CONFERENCE ROOM]

[The leaders are gathered around the table again, except Luke.]

ALEC: I understand your concerns. When Luke gets back, we can discuss a neutral location for meetings.

[Sebastian enters and puts his hand on Alec's shoulder.]

SEBASTIAN: Might I speak to you for a moment?

ALEC: [to the leaders] Excuse me.

[Alec and Sebastian walk away from the group for a bit.]

ALEC: What's going on?

SEBASTIAN: I saw Lucian Graymark heading to the annex a few minutes ago. Now, I know there's a secondary door to the sub-cells through there, so I checked the security feeds. Luke disappears between the cameras.

ALEC: Someone's looping the footage?

SEBASTIAN: Yeah.

[Alec and Sebastian head for the cells.]

[THE INSTITUTE, VALENTINE'S CELL]

[Luke has entered the cell. He pulls out the dagger and Valentine stands up. They circle around each other.]

VALENTINE: You're gonna kill me like the feral animal that you are, hmm?

LUKE: No. I'm gonna kill you like a man.

[Luke attacks Valentine. Valentine dodges him and manages to take the dagger.]

**Luke lets out a breath.**

VALENTINE: I've missed our little fights.

[Luke disarms Valentine, and they fight with their fists. Luke pulls Valentine up in the air by his neck, choking him. At that moment, Alec and Sebastian come running into the cell. Alec pulls Luke away, making Valentine fall to the ground. Alec puts Luke's hands behind his back, Sebastian feels for Valentine's pulse. Valentine wakes up.]

SEBASTIAN: You don't get to die today.

VALENTINE: Do I know you?

**Everyone looks at the screen in confusion.**

[Luke is taken away in cuffs by Shadowhunters.]

[THE INSTITUTE, LUKE'S CELL]

[Luke is sitting on the bed, his hands still in handcuffs. Alec puts down a chair and sits down across from him. Sebastian is looking something up on a tablet.]

ALEC: Why would you try and kill Valentine?

LUKE: Look, he escaped once. He can do it again.

**"Everyone in this Institute would have been endangered if this plan failed" said Laina angrily.**

ALEC: If you're plan failed, it would have endangered everyone in this Institute.

SEBASTIAN: The security logs have been wiped clean. There's no data on whose clearance was used to unlock the annex door.

ALEC: [to Luke] You really have no idea who this mystery accomplice was?

LUKE: No. They used a burner phone, a voice modulator. No discernible speech pattern. Hell, I can't even give you a gender.

SEBASTIAN: But they had to be inside the Institute in order to loop the cameras, right?

**"yeah" said Alec "but everyone in the Institute has a reason for wanting Valentine dead"**

ALEC: Everyone in this Institute has been affected by Valentine. It could be anyone. We have nothing.

LUKE: Well, you got me. The Clave would love to put me behind bars.

ALEC: And they'd be right to. What you did tonight was reckless. Innocent personnel could have been hurt. You deserve to be in prison. But... [unlocking the cuffs with his stele] consider this your Get Out of Jail Free card.

LUKE: Why's that?

ALEC: 'Cause I'm trying to prove to the Downworld that we don't see them as an enemy. And arresting you would prove the opposite.

**Magnus squeezes Alec's hand.**

**Luke looks at him thankfully.**

SEBASTIAN: Look, so what do we do about the mole?

ALEC: We track 'em down. One thing's for sure, Valentine's not safe here.

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Izzy runs up to Raphael, who's about to leave.]

ISABELLE: Raphael!

RAPHAEL: The meeting's over. I have to go talk to my clan.

ISABELLE: I just need to say something first. We've been through a lot together, haven't we? And we keep coming back to each other because of this amazing connection we have. [Izzy caresses his arm.] I wanna fight for it.

RAPHAEL: I... I can't, Isabelle.

ISABELLE: Why not? If this is about sex, I don't care about that. I care about you.

RAPHAEL: It's not about that. Our whole relationship was built on our addiction. What if that's what's drawing us together?

ISABELLE: And what if it isn't? We owe it to ourselves to find out.

RAPHAEL: Do you remember the shame you felt when your brother and sister found us together... my fangs in your arm? All it takes is one moment of weakness, and we'll be back there. I'm bad for you, Isabelle.

**Magnus looks at the screen sadly.**

[Raphael walks away.]

[SIMON'S CONTAINER, OUTSIDE]

[Clary is pounding on the door.]

**Simon and Clary both look away with tears in their eyes.**

CLARY: [calling] Simon, let me in! What happened, it was... it was a trick. It meant nothing. I wanna be with you. Hey. We need to talk about this, okay? Please, I...

[Inside the container, Simon listens to her talk. Then he puts on his headphones and starts playing the guitar loudly.]

CLARY: I'm so sorry.

**Jace looks down guiltily.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Alec, Laina and Jace are meeting up.]

ALEC: So the Seelie Queen didn't help Kaelie? It was actually a Seelie knight, who is now dead?

JACE: Yeah, the queen's hands are technically clean on this one. I think there's more to it, though.

ADELAINE: What makes you say that?

JACE: I don't know. Call it a gut feeling.

ALEC: Okay. Well, I'll have the Clave keep a closer eye on the Seelies.

JACE: Right.

ALEC: Are you all right? You seem distracted.

JACE: No, I'm, uh, I'm fine.

[Jace looks over and sees Clary back at him. Clary walks away, Jace calls after her.]

**Clary looks down.**

JACE: Clary! [He approaches her.] Hey. Look, we should talk about what just happened.

CLARY: I can't.

[Clary walks away.]

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S BEDROOM]

[Clary sits down on her bed, sobbing. Izzy enters.]

ISABELLE: Clary, I just had the worst...

[Izzy sees Clary crying and immediately goes over to sit next to her on the bed. Izzy pulls Clary into a hug.]

**Everyone at the screen sadly.**

[ALLEY]

[Ollie is sitting in her car, swiping through pictures on her phone. She zooms in on a picture of the Jade Wolf. A woman opens the other car door and sits down on the passenger seat, coffees in hand. It's Ollies girlfriend, Samantha.]

SAMANTHA: Ah, latte for the lady.

OLLIE: Hi.

SAMANTHA: Hey.

[They kiss shortly.]

SAMANTHA: What are you looking at?

OLLIE: There. [showing Samantha the picture] In the shadow. Am I crazy, Sam, or is that...

SAMANTHA: A wolf?

OLLIE: Yeah.

**"By the Angel" said Izzy annoyed.**

[SEBASTIAN'S APARTMENT]

[Sebastian is playing the piano. There is thudding coming from a closet. The song ends. Sebastian goes over to the closet, opens the door. A tied up man falls on the ground.]

**"Merlin" said Ginny shocked.**

SEBASTIAN: Look at all this mess you've made. Keep quiet, or I'll have to punish you again. And you wouldn't like that.

[Sebastian closes the door.]

**"Something is wrong with him" said Ginny.**

**Everyone looks concerned.**

**_ A/N _ **

_ **That scene between Maryse and Valentine is a deleted scene which I decided to add.** _

**_ When I say Lightwoods I am including Jace. _ **


	36. A Problem of Memory

HUNTER’S MOON]

[Simon enters the bar. His phone is ringing when he sits down at the bar. It’s Clary. He declines the call.]

**Simon looks away hurt.**

SIMON: [to the bartender] Can I have a pint of O-neg, please? To go.

BARTENDER: You got it.

[A guy approaches him and leans on the bar, it’s another vamp, Quinn.]

QUINN: It’s on me, Daylighter.

SIMON: Quinn. Thanks, but it’s all good. I got it.

QUINN: Please.

SIMON: Okay.

QUINN: For a Daylighter, you’re looking a little pale. You okay?

SIMON: I’ve had better days.

QUINN: How’s that? You’re living the life we all wanna live.

SIMON: You don’t wanna be in my shoes. Trust me. Day or night, your heart can still get… shattered.

**Clary looks down sadly.**

QUINN: [to the bartender] Hey, make it two plasmas.

**Luke looks concerned.**

SIMON: Plasma?

QUINN: The hard stuff.

[The girl puts down two shot glasses and pours straight from the blood bag.]

BARTENDER: Your lucky night. Just enough for two.

[Quinn picks up a glass and holds it up.]

QUINN: Don’t worry. This will make you forget your sorrow.

[Simon picks up the other glass and clinks it with Quinn’s.]

SIMON: L’chaim.

[They take the shots and Simon’s pupils widen.]

SIMON: Whoa. This is, this is strong. Really strong. [to bartender] Do you have any more of this?

BARTENDER: Sorry.

QUINN: I know a place.

**"By the Angel" said Izzy.**

* * *

[ALLEY]

[Quinn opens a door and lets Simon in first.]

* * *

[CLUB]

[There is sensual music playing. There are vampires feeding on people everywhere.]

**"What the hell" said Ron.**

**Everyone looked disgusted.**

SIMON: What is this place?

QUINN: It’s a bleeder den.

SIMON: So these people are just letting themselves be–

QUINN: Bitten.

**"Isn't that a breach of the accord" Izzy said.**

**"I don't know" said Alec.**

SIMON: There are mundanes that actually know that vampires exist?

QUINN: A few. They crave vampire venom more than we crave blood.

SIMON: Whoa. But isn’t this all against the Accords?

QUINN: Uh, it’s kind of a gray area. Everyone’s having fun and no one is getting hurt.

**Laina sighed**

SIMON: Hmm.

[A blonde girl sees Simon from across the room. She smiles at him. Then she approaches Simon and Quinn.]

QUINN: Heidi, this is Simon.

[Heidi bites her lip. There’s blood on it.]

HEIDI: Thirsty?

SIMON: I don’t know. I… Last time I tried to feed on a human, I couldn’t stop. I almost killed–

HEIDI: It’s okay. It’s okay. [getting closer and holding out her wrist] Just a little taste.

[Quinn holds up Heidi’s arm to Simon’s mouth.]

SIMON: Just a little…

[Simon bites in Heidi’s arm. She moans.]

**Izzy pales. Simon looks disgusted with himelf.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

* * *

[SEBASTIAN’S APARTMENT]

[Sebastian is ironing clothes. He’s staring into the distance and runs the iron on his hand, burning it.]

**"What is wrong with him" shrieked Rose.**

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT, BEDROOM]

[Alec wakes up in Magnus’ bed. He sits up when he sees Magnus isn’t lying next to him.]

ALEC: Magnus?

[At the dinner table, Magnus is staring at his teacup. He looks in the mirror. A voice of his young self echoes through his head.]

YOUNG MAGNUS: Mama?

**Magnus gasped.**

[FLASHBACK]

YOUNG MAGNUS: Mama?

[Young Magnus finds his mother in bed. He pulls away the sheets and sees a dagger stabbed into his mother’s body. He screams.]

**Everyone's eyes widened. Magnus looks down.**

[PRESENT]

[Alec’s voice brings Magnus back.]

ALEC: There you are.

[Magnus turns around to Alec.]

MAGNUS: Good morning.

ALEC: I’d say the same, but it looks like you haven’t slept.

MAGNUS: Should I be insulted by that?

ALEC: No. I love that face. But this is, like, the fourth morning in a row that I’ve woken up to an empty bed. Is there something bothering you?

MAGNUS: Nothing is bothering me. I’ve even gotten used to your adorable little snores.

**Ginny chuckled weakly.**

ALEC: Hey. I don’t snore. [Magnus imitates Alec’s snoring.] Look… I know you well enough to know something’s going on.

MAGNUS: Alexander… I’m fine. [He kisses Alec.] So, what about you? [walking to the living room] Have you decided what you’re gonna report to the Clave?

ALEC: I’m torn. If I don’t tell the Clave about Luke’s attempt on Valentine’s life, I’d be in violation. And if they find out, I could be deruned and just…

**Alec sighed and Luke looked down.**

[Alec’s voice fades away. Magnus turns to Alec.]

MAGNUS: Whatever you decide, I’ll stand by you.

ALEC: Are you sure you’re okay?

MAGNUS: Positive.

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy, Laina and Jace are walking to the Ops Center.]

ISABELLE: That manipulative little wench. I hate the Seelie Queen.

JACE: Look, I’m not a huge fan of her either. But like her or not, Seelie magic doesn’t lie. What happened at the Seelie Court, it was real. You know, I felt it, and I know Clary did, too.

**Jace's eyes widened. Clary gasped and Simon looked down. Everyone looked awkward.**

[Izzy stops Jace.]

ADELAINE: Whoa, slow down hermano.

JACE: Laina, I can’t just erase my feelings.

**Clary flushed, this was awful**

ADELAINE: Do Clary and Simon a favour. Don’t go there, Jace.

[Izzy, Laina and Jace go to the meeting table where Alec and Sebastian are.]

ALEC: I have requested that we move Valentine to the Gard in Idris. The Clave has approved the transfer.

JACE: What, you told them about the assassination attempt?

ALEC: No. I explained to them that moving Valentine out of the city is the best way to restore relations with the Downworld. I left Luke out of it.

**"Thanks" said Luke .**

**Alec nodded.**

SEBASTIAN: It is the right decision.

**Harry looked at the screen suspiciously.**

ALEC: But we have not given up finding who orchestrated the hit on Valentine.

SEBASTIAN: I actually have a few leads on that. I’ll, um, I’ll get a report in by the end of the day.

ALEC: Great. [Sebastian leaves.] Izzy, you’ll be leading the transfer mission. Jace and Laina, you both will assist.

**Izzy grinned.**

ISABELLE: We need to remove Valentine’s Circle rune. The new wards in Idris won’t let him pass with it on. Jace, do you want the honors?

**Jace smirked.**

JACE: Thought you’d never ask.

ISABELLE: Okay.

[Izzy and Laina leave.]

ALEC: [to Jace] Tell me that I’m making the right call, ’cause between you and me, I’m just not sure I’m good at this.

JACE: What are you talking about? Look, you were born for this job. Hey, think of it like archery, okay? Just, just trust yourself and don’t hesitate, and beyond that, just cross your fingers.

**Laina chuckled.**

[They both smile and Jace walks away.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY’S BEDROOM]

[Clary sits down on her bed, phone in hand, and leaves a voicemail for Simon.]

CLARY: Simon, please call me back. I need to talk to you.

**Simon looks close to tears.**

[There’s a knock on the door. Clary hangs up.]

CLARY: Come in.

[Clary stands up. Izzy and Laina enter.]

ADELAINE: We’re transferring Valentine to Idris tonight. I assume you wanna part of the mission.

CLARY: Yeah, actually, I don’t. I have to go sort all this out with Simon in person.

[Izzy takes Clary’s hands and they sit down on the bed together. Laina sits on the other side of Clary]

ISABELLE: I know it’s none of my business, but after what you guys just went through, maybe you should give Simon some time.

CLARY: No. No, I can’t let him think that what happened in the Seelie Court is how I really feel.

ISABELLE: Clary, Seelie magic might trick you, but it’s always true.

**Simon gasped and Clary had tears streaming down her face. Jace lookd down.**

ADELAINE: I know it’s confusing, but you can have feelings for two people at the same time. It doesn’t make you a bad person.

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

[Simon is laying in bed. There are blood stains on the edges of his mouth and on his shirt. There’s pounding on the door. Cut to outside, it is Clary.]

**"Merlin" said Ginny.**

CLARY: Simon, it’s me.

[Inside, Simon sits up, and feels his stomach.]

CLARY: If you’re not gonna answer my phone calls, you can at least talk to me.

[Simon moves to the door with his vamp speed. When he slides open the door, his face and shirt are clean. He goes back in and Clary follows, closing the door behind her.]

**Everyone tensed up.**

CLARY: [tearing up] I am so sorry. I want you to know that what happened at the Seelie court, it didn’t mean anything.

SIMON: You don’t need to do this.

CLARY: Your life was at risk. I had to kiss Jace. I had no choice.

SIMON: I get it, Clary. I was there. This isn’t about you kissing him. The Seelie Queen made you reveal who you desired most, and it wasn’t me. It was Jace.

**Clary gulped.**

CLARY: It’s a trick. That’s all it was.

SIMON: Just be honest with me.

CLARY: I am. You heard Jace. The Seelies, they thrive on getting inside your head.

SIMON: Clary, stop. Don’t make this harder than it already is ’cause you don’t wanna hurt my feelings.

CLARY: What do you want me to do, Simon? Just tell me.

[Simon turns to Clary.]

SIMON: Look me in the eye, and tell me you don’t have any feelings for him.

[Clary is silent. Simon shakes his head.]

**Simon wipes tears from his cheek.**

CLARY: [running up to him] Simon, Simon. Wait, please. Look at me. I love you.

**Simon shook his head.**

SIMON: Don’t… don’t do that.

CLARY: Why?

SIMON: [tears in his eyes] Because you don’t mean it the way I mean it. You never have. Ever since we were kids, I have been in love with you every minute of every day. You’re the first person I thought of when I woke up. You always have been. Now, if the Seelie Queen had asked me that question? Kiss the one I most desired? No one would have even come close. There’s something between you and Jace, and you can’t deny it.

CLARY: I don’t know. Maybe… Maybe deep down there is. [taking his hands] But Simon… it’s nothing like you and me. It’s nothing like it.

SIMON: But it’s enough. Enough for me to know that… kissing you… trying to be more than friends… [letting go of Clary’s hands] it was a mistake.

**Clary started crying and Izzy and Laina went to comfort her.**

**Simon just looked down numb.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, VALENTINE’S CELL]

[There are a bunch of guards present. Valentine is in a chair, locked in with straps.]

JACE: Is that tight enough? [tightening the straps] That’s better.

[Jace pulls out a weapon to derune Valentine of the Circle rune.]

VALENTINE: Go ahead, Jace. It’s not gonna stop me. It’s not some rune that makes us who we are. It’s our blood. And yours, my boy… is exceptional.

**Jace glared at the screen.**

JACE: That’s ’cause you experimented on me. On my mother. Why? Why her?

VALENTINE: Sweet Céline. She wanted a child so desperately. When she and Stephen learned that she was pregnant again, with you, she was terrified that she was gonna lose the baby. So she came to me, asking for help.

**Luke growled at the screen.**

JACE: And I’m sure you were so happy to oblige.

VALENTINE: The injections I gave your mother, laced with Ithuriel’s pure angel blood, made you strong. And after her tragic death, after I pulled you from her womb, barely alive, I raised you to use that blood. I taught you–

JACE: You taught me not to feel. You taught me that to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.

**Jace flinched.**

VALENTINE: And you’ve proven how right I’ve been all along. Look at you. Your love for Clary, it will be your downfall.

JACE: Don’t you dare bring her into this.

VALENTINE: She is as much a part of this as you are.

[Jace looks at one of the guards. Valentine’s head gets pulled back with another strap. Jace starts lasering the Circle rune.]

**Jace looks at the screen in satisfaction.**

* * *

[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]

[Simon is standing by some containers, his bloody shirt in his hands. There is a flashback of him at the club with Heidi. In the present, Simon takes one more look at the shirt and then throws it in the garbage. A car stops nearby. Luke steps out of the vehicle.]

LUKE: Simon! Hold up.

[Luke approaches Simon.]

SIMON: Hey, Luke.

LUKE: Are you hungover?

SIMON: Uh… Kind of, actually. Yeah.

LUKE: Plasma? [Simon nods.] Yeah. You gotta be careful, Simon.

SIMON: I know.

LUKE: That stuff is strong.

SIMON: I know. It was just a one-time thing. I went out with a couple of friends and got a little carried away.

LUKE: It’s understandable. Clary told me what happened. Listen, I just want you to know, whatever’s going on between you two, I’m always here for you. You’re the closest thing to a son that I got. Whether you like it or not.

**"Thanks" said Simon to Luke, who nodded.**

SIMON: [chuckles] So I’m not grounded?

LUKE: Don’t push your luck.

**Fred chuckled.**

SIMON: [Simon laughs, making his hangover play up] Oh. Feels like Metallica’s rehearsing in my head.

LUKE: Nothing a little sleep can’t fix. [Simon is about to walk away.] Hey, one more thing.

SIMON: Yeah?

LUKE: You’ve been hanging out with the vamps, right? You hear of any of them feeding on a mundane in Queens last night?

SIMON: What? No, um, not at all. Why?

LUKE: A girl was found dead, bite marks. Whoever did it was one hungry vampire. Her body was completely drained of blood.

**Everyone looks concerened.**

SIMON: Wow. Uh, no. No, I haven’t heard anything, but if I do, of course I’ll tell you.

[Luke’s phone starts ringing.]

LUKE: [to Simon] Get some rest. [picks up the phone] What do you got, Detective?

[Cut to Ollie in her car, she’s swiping through pictures of the crime scene.]

OLLIE: Tox screen came back clean. Strange thing is, the coroner said she bled out through those track marks.

[Cut to Luke. Simon overhears the conversation using his vampire hearing.]

LUKE: Yeah. That is strange.

OLLIE: [cut] Yeah. I did get prints off her bracelet.

LUKE: [cut] Any hits?

OLLIE: You bet. Eighteen-year-old male from Brooklyn. Name’s Simon Lewis.

**Everyone looks shocked.**

**Simon paled, his breathing picking up.**

[When Luke turns around to where Simon was just standing, he is gone.]

OLLIE: Luke? Hello? Did I lose you? I swear, I hate this phone. Luke?

LUKE: Yeah, I’m here.

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC’S OFFICE]

[Izzy knocks on the open door and she and Laina enter. Alec is sitting at the desk.]

ISABELLE: Valentine’s Circle rune has been removed, and I’ve assembled my team.

ALEC: Good. I’ll feel a lot better when he’s out of the Institute.

ADELAINE: Have you secured Magnus for the transfer?

[Alec stands up and goes to Izzy. They make their way to the Ops Center.]

ALEC: I think we should consider using a different warlock. Catarina Loss lives in, um–

ISABELLE: We’re talking about Portaling the Clave’s most wanted into Idris. There’s not many warlocks with that clearance. Besides, I want the best. And that’s Magnus.

ALEC: Look, Magnus isn’t exactly in a great place right now. He hasn’t been sleeping.

**Magnus closes his eyes.**

ADELAINE: What’s wrong?

ALEC: I don’t know. He says nothing’s wrong, but I can tell he’s not all right.

[They stop walking.]

ISABELLE: You know, some people find it hard to ask for help. If Magnus is hurting, don’t let him push you away.

ALEC: Thank you for the advice, but I know Magnus. He needs his space. We can use a different warlock.

**Magnus puts his hand in Alec's.**

SEBASTIAN: [approaching them] There you are.

ALEC: Any update on the mole?

SEBASTIAN: Yeah. Whoever it was is a clever one. Left absolutely no trace. But, um, I’ve been auditing personnel files. I’ve found a few Shadowhunters who have a personal stake in wanting Valentine dead. Family members killed, relatives lost to the Circle. All with enough access and clearance to pull it off.

**"There is to many people who have lost something to Valentine" said Laina**

ALEC: Well, send me the list when you’re done with it.

ISABELLE: [Izzy’s eye falls on a Shadowhunter] By the Angel!

[Izzy and Laina approach the woman.]

**"ALINE" said Izzy and Laina happily.**

**Alec and Jace grinned at the screen.**

ALEC: Aline.

[Sebastian and Alec go down the steps, too.]

ALINE: In the flesh.

[Aline hugs Izzy and Laina.]

ALEC: It’s been years.

ADELAINE: What are you doing here?

ALINE: I would’ve given you both the heads-up, but I didn’t wanna spook my dear cousin. [stepping to Sebastian] Who disappears for half a year only to show up here. [Sebastian looks speechless. Then Aline chuckles and pulls him into a hug.] Come here, you gorgeous Englishman.

**"If something is wrong with him Aline will be able to tell" said Laina confidently**

SEBASTIAN: Oh, it’s good to see you, Aline.

[Alec gets a message.]

ALEC: Uh, I’m sorry. Excuse me.

[Alec leaves the group.]

ALINE: We’re all so worried about you. We thought you were dead.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, um, I’m really sorry.

ALINE: Your Aunt Elodie was beside herself. Then after she found out that you were safe, she still hadn’t heard from you, so she asked me to come here to make sure you’re all right. Are you really a yin fen addict?

SEBASTIAN: Um…

ISABELLE: He’s clean now.

SEBASTIAN: Look, I… I feel terrible. I should’ve called. Um… I guess I’m just ashamed, you know? I guess I’m not as perfect as everyone thought.

ALINE: Trust me, I never thought you were perfect. But something is different about you.

**"Something is up with him" said Izzy "Him and Aline are close, if she thing something is up than there definitely is"**

ISABELLE: Well, you can tell them all he’s a hero. He saved my life and helped us defeat a Greater Demon.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, uh, look, I’ll… I’ll fill you in on all the gory details once I finish this report, but… How about dinner? Eight o’clock?

ALINE: Absolutely.

* * *

[SEBASTIAN’S APARTMENT]

[Sebastian opens the closet door and goes in. He shakes the tied up person sitting on the floor.]

SEBASTIAN: Get up!

[The beat up and tied up person is revealed to be the real Sebastian.]

**"Raziel" said Laina.**

**"Who is he really" asked Alec.**

**No one replied.**

[ The fake Sebastian pulls away the tape from real Sebastian’s mouth.]

SEBASTIAN: Tell me everything there is to know about your cousin Aline.

REAL SEBASTIAN: Aline? Why?

SEBASTIAN: She is in New York. Tell me or she dies!

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Luke and Clary are sitting in a booth. Clary is holding Simon’s bloody T-shirt.]

LUKE: I really don’t know how to tell you this, so I’m just gonna say it. I think Simon killed somebody.

**Simon paled, Luke squeezed his hand.**

CLARY: [shaking her head in disbelief] He didn’t do this.

LUKE: Simon’s shirt was in that dumpster, soaked in the victim’s blood. His fingerprints were on her bracelet.

CLARY: The only time he was ever fingerprinted is when he signed up to coach Little League. He would never hurt anyone. There has to be some explanation for this. I know Simon.

LUKE: The Simon you know is a vampire, Clary. A vampire with a broken heart. Demon blood, it changes a person.

CLARY: I should have never let him come to the Seelie Court with me.

LUKE: From what I gather, he wasn’t really taking no for an answer. I gotta find him before anybody else does.

[Luke stands up and grabs the shirt.]

CLARY: Wait. [standing up] I’m coming with you.

LUKE: No. In his emotional state, I don’t want you anywhere near him.

CLARY: He’s the way he is because of me, Luke. Please, let me go with you. I need to make this right.

**Clary lets out a sob and Izzy pats her back.**

* * *

[FRONT OF HOTEL DUMORT]

[Simon has met up with Raphael.]

SIMON: Is Quinn here?

RAPHAEL: He stepped out. Why are you looking for Quinn?

SIMON: Nothing. It’s nothing.

RAPHAEL: Doesn’t seem like nothing, mi amigo.

SIMON: Raphael, I think I killed a mundane. An innocent girl. But I don’t know if I did. I mean, I’m not a killer. I wouldn’t hurt anyone, but… maybe I don’t know myself anymore. I–

**Simon wiped away a few stray tears.**

RAPHAEL: All right. Listen. Calm down. Tell me the last thing you remember.

SIMON: Right, um… Quinn bought me plasma and then took us to the bleeder den. But that’s where it all gets hazy. I kind of remember a girl and… and her arm, and me biting into her, but… I completely black out. Do you think he’s at the den?

RAPHAEL: No, it doesn’t open until midnight.

SIMON: Why is this happening to me? I’m a good guy. I’m an organ donor. I was an organ donor. Do we still give organs as a–

**"No you don't" said Laina.**

RAPHAEL: Simon, get a hold of yourself.

SIMON: So what do I do? Turn myself in?

**Magnus shook his head.**

RAPHAEL: No. What happens if you go hungry in prison?

SIMON: Can I… Can I stay here and lay low? Can you help me out?

RAPHAEL: [nods] Yeah, I can help you out. But I’m gonna need something in return.

SIMON: Yeah, what do you want? Anything. Anything.

RAPHAEL: Tell me how you became a Daylighter.

**Clary glared at the screen.**

SIMON: I told you, I don’t know.

RAPHAEL: I don’t believe you. And if you can’t help me, I can’t help you.

[Simon turns around and runs away with his vamp speed.]

* * *

[OPS CENTER, THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy is speaking to the team they’re about to transfer Valentine with.Jace and Laina are standing on either side of her.]

ISABELLE: The transfer is set for 0200. Jace. Laina, arm up the transport team. I want everyone carrying additional weaponry. Duncan, prepare Valentine’s restraints. The rest of you, secure the perimeter. Dismissed.

* * *

[OUTSIDE OF THE INSTITUTE]

[Aline and Sebastian are taking a walk.]

**Alec, Jace, Laina and Izzy tense up.**

ALINE: Sebastian, I have to be honest… I’m really worried about you.

SEBASTIAN: Hey, look, don’t be. I’m happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time.

ALINE: I just don’t get it. You are the squarest, most rule-abiding guy I know. And then you suddenly vanish, without telling anyone? It just doesn’t add up.

[Sebastian holds up. He puts his hand on his weapon, not drawing it yet. Aline turns to him.]

SEBASTIAN: Look, I’m not… I’m not proud of it. But if anyone should understand, it should be you.

ALINE: And why is that?

SEBASTIAN: You know that summer I came to Alicante? And you were secretly seeing that girl, the one with the dimples.

**"What" said Laina surprised.**

**"Aline is gay" said Izzy in surprise.**

**"Got to say" said Jace grinning "Didn't see that one coming".**

ALINE: [smiling] Carolyn.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, you kept it such a secret. Everyone thought that you simply hadn’t found the right boy.

ALINE: They still think that. Unless you blabbed.

SEBASTIAN: Look, I would never do that. I gave you my word. But it’s just… You know how it feels to have everyone in the world see you one way, but actually being the exact opposite. You know, I actually like taking risks. Yeah, sure, the yin fen was a mistake, but it led me to what I believe is my destiny. Being here. Sadly, Aunt Elodie isn’t very happy about it. I just got off the phone with her and she’s… she’s heartbroken. I’m actually, I’m a bit worried. Do you mind spending a few days with her? I’d go myself, but they really need me here and…

ALINE: Yes. Of course. I can leave tonight.

SEBASTIAN: Thank you. I mean, that is of course not until I’ve shown you this fabulous Indian place around the corner.

**"If he hurts her" threatened Izzy.**

ALINE: My favourite.

SEBASTIAN: Ah, why do you think I picked it?

* * *

[SEBASTIAN’S APARTMENT]

[The real Sebastian, face beaten-up, is still in the closet, trying to get his ties loose. He manages to free his hands and a moment later, he exits the closet. Taking a jacket and some shoes, he stumbles out of the apartment.]

**"Thank the Angel" said Alec.**

* * *

[ALLEY BY THE BLEEDER DEN]

[Simon goes into alley.]

SIMON: [to himself] Come on. You have to remember. What did you do?

[FLASHBACK]

[Simon and Heidi stumble out of the club. Heidi is laughing.]

**Simon tenses up.**

HEIDI: Care for seconds?

[Simon bites in Heidi’s arm multiple times.]

**"I... I killed her" said Simon weakly.**

[PRESENT]

[A light shines on Simon from behind him.]

OLLIE: Police! Freeze! [Simon turns around] Put your hands on your head.

**Everyone looks worried.**

[Ollie is approaching Simon, light in one hand, gun in the other. Simon puts his hands up.]

OLLIE: Drop to your knees.

[Simon does so.]

SIMON: I’m sorry. I’m sorry I bit her. It was an accident.

OLLIE: You’re under arrest for the murder of Heidi McKenzie. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can… [her voice fades]

[Ollie puts Simon in handcuffs and then puts him in the car.]

* * *

[STREETS, LUKE’S CAR]

[Luke and Clary are looking for Simon. Clary has his shirt in her hands and her eyes closed, trying to track him.]

CLARY: Vampires aren’t as easy to track, but I don’t think he’s too far away.

LUKE: Not far away doesn’t help us. I need a direction.

CLARY: Turn left. Up here. [Luke makes the turn.] So, when we do find him, what happens then? I mean, if for some reason it turns out he really did do this, he’s a vampire. You can’t just arrest him.

LUKE: That’s why we need to find him before the police do.

CLARY: Then what?

LUKE: We’re supposed to turn him over to the Clave.

**Simon looks up worried**

CLARY: Can’t we just keep this quiet? You know, like Alec did for you?

**"That's different" sighed Alec "If Simon is guilty than he killed someone, Luke was caught before it got that far"**

**"Not that" Izzy added, glaring at her brother "Alec thinks your guilty."**

CLARY: If it’s true, if Simon did somehow lose control and make some horrible mistake, we can’t just give up on him.

LUKE: Look, whatever mess he’s gotten himself into… I promise, I’m not giving up on Simon.

**Simon smiled at Luke weakly.**

* * *

[STREETS, OLLIE’S CAR]

OLLIE: They say the bad guy always goes back to the scene of the crime. I always thought it was a myth, but since I’d run out of leads, I thought, “Hey, why not?” So why’d you do it?

SIMON: I told you. It was an accident.

OLLIE: Right. So you just accidentally bit the woman and drained her of blood.

**Luke sighed.**

SIMON: I can’t help myself. I guess you can call it a compulsion.

OLLIE: Odd compulsion. You know, I’ve seen plenty of different ways to kill people, but biting into a girl’s feet? That’s a new one.

**"Her feet" said Clary and Simon in surprise.**

**Everyone but Luke looks at them in confusion.**

SIMON: Her feet? No. That can’t be right.

OLLIE: The ME says the wounds below her ankle were the most recent.

SIMON: I didn’t do this.

OLLIE: Excuse me?

SIMON: Ever since I was a kid, feet have totally grossed me out. Even women’s feet.

**"Not the best defence" said Laina.**

OLLIE: You know what grosses me out? Murder.

SIMON: There’s no way I could’ve done this. I didn’t kill her.

OLLIE: Seriously? An anti-foot fetish? That’s your defense? If I were you, I’d come up with something more–

[Simon breaks his handcuffs and escapes out of the car. Ollie turns around and gets out of the car as well. She looks around but Simon is gone.]

**Hermione sighed.**

* * *

[SEBASTIAN’S APARTMENT]

[Sebastian and another guy enter the apartment.]

MAN: So, when I found your front door open, I was afraid someone broke into the apartment.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, thanks for calling me.

MAN: No problem.

[When the guy has left, Sebastian immediately goes to the closet, he finds it empty.]

**"Crap" said Laina.**

* * *

[STREETS]

[Cut to real Sebastian limping down the street. He is panting.]

* * *

[BLEEDER DEN]

[Simon enters the club.]

BOUNCER: Hey!

[Simon sees Quinn biting into a girl’s ankle.]

**Simon looked relieved, he didn't kill that girl.**

SIMON: Quinn!

QUINN: [turning around] Ah, I heard you were looking for me.

[Simon looks at the bite marks in the girl’s foot.]

SIMON: It was you! The girl from last night, Heidi. You killed her, didn’t you?

QUINN: It was an accident. Look, accidents happen. She knew the risks. Don’t worry about it.

**"A woman is dead" spat Laina.**

SIMON: A woman is dead! And I’m not letting you get away with it. I’m telling everyone. Luke, the Shadowhunters!

QUINN: Yeah, I uh…

[Quinn turns around and stomps on a piece of wood. A shorter piece, much like a stake, comes off.]

QUINN: I can’t let you do that.

**Everyone looked worried again.**

[The vampires in the club start hissing and approach Quinn and Simon. Quinn charges for Simon. Simon throws Quinn against the liquor wall. Quinn gets up, angrier, and breaks the wood in two more pieces. Simon has a stake too.]

QUINN: Daylighter or not, I’m not gonna let you rat me out.

[They start fighting with their stakes. Outside, tires screech. It’s Luke and Clary. They run up to the club and are about to enter when Raphael appears in front of them.]

LUKE: What are you doing here?

RAPHAEL: Trying to track down a murderer.

LUKE: Stay out of it.

RAPHAEL: This is vampire business. I can take care of him myself.

LUKE: I can’t let you do that.

CLARY: Leave Simon alone.

RAPHAEL: I’m not talking about the Daylighter. Quinn killed the girl.

[Clary and Luke look at each other. Clary opens the club doors.]

CLARY: Let’s go.

[The trio enters. Quinn and Simon are still fighting. Simon pushes the stake into Quinn’s belly. Quinn pulls himself forward on the stake making him close to Simon. Just before Quinn can stake Simon, Simon breaks the wood in two and stakes Quinn with the other piece. Quinn dissolves into little pieces.]

**Tonks gasped.**

CLARY: Simon.

[Clary, Luke, and Raphael have approached Simon. All the vampires back off. Simon drops the stake.]

SIMON: I didn’t kill that girl.

CLARY: We know. [pause] Are you okay?

SIMON: No, not really.

[Clary steps forward to hug him, but Simon is already gone with his vamp speed.]

**Clary let out another sob.**

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Magnus is staring into the distance, sipping from his martini. The voice of his young self echoes through his head.]

YOUNG MAGNUS: Mama. No!

[Cut to flashback of young Magnus looking at his dead mother. A Dutch white man speaks to young Magnus, he his angry. At that moment, young Magnus’ eyes become his cateyes.]

**Magnus closes his eyes.**

ALEC: Magnus? [cut to present] Magnus?

MAGNUS: Well, hello.

[Magnus stands up and approaches Alec.]

MAGNUS: I was just about to make myself a drink. You want one?

ALEC: No. We’re transporting Valentine to Idris.

MAGNUS: Even more reason. We can toast to Valentine’s highly anticipated departure.

[Magnus pours himself a drink.]

ALEC: I love you, and I know something’s wrong. Whatever it is, I’m here for you.

MAGNUS: I appreciate it. But I’m fine.

ALEC: No, you’re not. I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna leave until you talk to me. Do you remember when you said, “When things get crazy, don’t push me away”?

**Alec and Magnus smile at each other.**

MAGNUS: [pause] When I was tortured in Valentine’s body, that Agony rune, it… made me relive my worst memory. And now… I can’t get it out of my head. It… Every time I close my eyes, it…

**Everyone looks at the screen sadly.**

[Magnus sits down. Alec kneels down by him.]

ALEC: Hey. What is it?

MAGNUS: Remember I told you how I found my mother dead by her own hand? My stepfather found me shortly after. He screamed at me. He called me an abomination.

**Molly gasped.**

ALEC: What?

MAGNUS: He was right. He blamed me for her suicide. He said that she hated herself for giving birth to a monster. So I lashed out. With all the magic I had.

[Flashback to young Magnus. He throws a fireball at his stepfather. Cut to present.]

MAGNUS: [tears streaming down his face] I burned him, Alexander. Right where he stood. I murdered my stepfather.

**Everyone gasped. Magnus has tears in his eyes.**

ALEC: You were just a boy. You weren’t in control of your powers.

MAGNUS: Yes, actually, I was. I never wanted you to see this… terrible, ugly side of me… of my past.

**"You are not ugly" whispered Alec to Magnus, who looked at him thankfully.**

ALEC: Hey. [stroking Magnus’ cheek] There is nothing ugly about you.

[Alec leans in and they hug.]

**"Everyone smiles.**

* * *

[BOTANICAL GARDEN, OUTSIDE]

[Izzy, Laina and Aline are walking to the garden, Aline with her bag in hand.]

ALINE: I wanted to say goodbye to Sebastian. I wonder where he ran off to.

ISABELLE: I’m sure he’ll be back soon.

[Cut to the limping real Sebastian. He is making his way to the Institute.]

ALINE: So, when are you going to come visit Alicante?

ISABELLE: Soon.

ADELAINE: As long as you promise your mom won’t drag us to the Accords Hall for another Clave assembly.

**"That was awful" groaned Izzy.**

ALINE: I definitely can’t promise that.

[Aline, Laina and Izzy chuckle and hug. The real Sebastian is so close he can see them. Then, a sword is pierced through him, a hand is put in front of his mouth so he can’t scream. The fake Sebastian pulls out the sword. The real one falls to the ground, dead.]

**Everyone gasps.**

**"Ave Atque Vale" said Laina.**

**"Hail and Farewell" said Laina, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Clary and Luke.**

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Luke is sipping some tea in a booth. Ollie enters and approaches him.]

OLLIE: I still don’t get what your obsession is with this restaurant.

**Luke snorted.**

LUKE: Have a seat. [Ollie sits down across from Luke.] I wanna talk to you about Simon Lewis.

OLLIE: Luke, I… I’ve never seen anything like it. It was straight out of some superhero movie.

LUKE: Did you mention it to anyone?

OLLIE: No, I took your advice. I don’t want people to think I’m crazy.

LUKE: I’m sorry you had to see that, Ollie.

OLLIE: What? What do you mean you’re sorry? [Luke makes eye contact with Raphael, who’s sitting at a table close to them.] Luke, what are you talking about? I don’t understand–

LUKE: I’m not proud of what I have to do, but it’s for your protection. The Shadow World is a dangerous place.

**"Raphael is going to encanto him" said Magnus.**

[Raphael is now standing next to Luke.]

OLLIE: The Shadow what? [looking at Raphael] Who the hell is he?

[Raphael looks at Ollie intensely. Raphael’s voice echoes through Ollie’s head.]

RAPHAEL: You will forget the name Simon Lewis. He will no longer exist to you. Daniel Quinn murdered Heidi McKenzie. He’s disappeared. And we will never find him.

[Ollie nods slowly.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary enters her bedroom and finds Simon staring out the window.]

**Clary and Simon tense up.**

CLARY: Simon.

SIMON: Sorry. Izzy said I could wait here for you.

CLARY: Of course. I’m, I’m so glad you’re here.

[Clary approaches him.]

SIMON: This hasn’t been easy for me. And I thought dying was bad. This is way worse.

**Clary wipes away her tears.**

CLARY: Simon, I am so sorry.

SIMON: That night on the promenade, when we first kissed… we made a vow. Remember?

CLARY: How can I forget? We promised that we would always be friends. No matter what.

SIMON: I’m a man of my word. When I make a vow, I uphold it. I can’t imagine a world without you in it, Fray.

CLARY: [crying] Me neither.

[Clary puts her hands on Simon’s shoulders.]

SIMON: [pulling back] But I need time.

CLARY: [pause] How much time?

SIMON: I’m not sure.

CLARY: Well… whenever you’re ready… I will be here. Always.

[Simon nods.]

**Clary and Simon look at each other and nod.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, VALENTINE’S CELL]

[The transfer team enters the cell after someone unlocks the door. Valentine is put in handcuffs. Jace pulls him up from the bed. They all exit the cell, and go to the open space, where Alec and Magnus are.]

ALEC: Valentine Morgenstern, by order of the Clave, you are hereby remanded to the Gard in Idris.

[Izzy nods to Magnus. Magnus opens a Portal.]

VALENTINE: I may be in a cell, but at least I’ll be in Alicante, where the air doesn’t reek of Downworlders.

**Jace growled at the screen and Magnus rolled his eyes.**

ALEC: Get him out of here.

[The team nods to each other and they all go through the Portal, Izzy, Laina and Jace and some guards first. Before Valentine enters the Portal, Duncan puts his hand on his shoulder. More guards go through after them.]

* * *

[ALICANTE]

[The Gard is awaiting the team. Izzy, Laina and Jace come through the Portal, so do the guards with them and the last guards. Valentine and Duncan don’t come through. The Portal closes]

**"What the hell" said Alec angrily "Where is he"**

**Everyone looks alamered.**

MALACHI: Where’s the prisoner?

ISABELLE: I don’t know, Consul Dieudonné.

**"By the Angel" sighed Laina.**

JACE: [to Izzy] What happened to Duncan?

MALACHI: Where the Angel is Valentine?

* * *

[BASEMENT]

[A Portal opens up. Duncan and Valentine walk out. Valentine is shocked to see his surroundings. Sebastian is waiting for them. Duncan goes up to him.]

**Jace glares at the screen.**

DUNCAN: I did as you asked. I brought Valentine here. Now, please, let my family go.

**Jace's glare softens.**

SEBASTIAN: [holding Duncan’s head] Thank you, Duncan. You did uphold your end of the bargain.

[Sebastian pierces Duncan with his blade.]

**"By the Angel" said Laina.**

SEBASTIAN: But I’m afraid that I cannot uphold mine.

**"Hail and Farewell Duncan" said Izzy sadly.**

[Sebastian pulls out the sword and goes to Valentine.]

VALENTINE: What do you want from me?

[Suddenly, Sebastian transforms into a burned man with dark eyes.]

**Everyone gasped.**

MAN: Hello… Father.

**"What" said Clary in surprise.**

**But the screen lit up before she could say anything.**

**_ A/N _ **

**_ When Clary and Simon nodded to each other, they were like agreeing to what their screen versions were doing _ **


	37. Day of Atonement

[ABANDONED CABIN]

[Flashback: There is rumbling in the cabin. A demonic summoning sign appears on the floor.]

**Magnus gasped.**

SEBASTIAN: [voice over] I’ve spent years clinging to my memories of freedom, imagining what I’d feel when I finally made it back.

[Out of the flames, a burned man rises.]

**Everyone gasps.**

SEBASTIAN: [voice over] Would I be happy? Angry? Hard as I try… I could never quite picture it. In the end, I felt nothing. Just the unforgiving cold of the winter air.

[The man looks around and leaves the circle.]

**"Shit" said Magnus.**

* * *

[Cut to cabin in the present.]

SEBASTIAN: I guess it’s true what they say. You can never go back home. [leading Valentine to a chair] Sit.

[Valentine sits down and Sebastian ties chains around his feet.]

VALENTINE: Why bring me here?

SEBASTIAN: Because I realized the thing that was missing was you. You made me what I am, Father. Everything you did to me created this. Now it’s my turn to repay the favor.

**Everyones eyes widened.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

[Maia knocks on the door.]

MAIA: Hello?

[When there is no answer, she opens the door and enters.]

MAIA: Hello? Anybody alive in here? [there is grunting coming from the bed] Or anybody dead in here? [Maia approaches the bed and finds Simon moping] Oh, my God. Hey, what’s the point of being a Daylighter if all you do is mope around in the dark?

**Simon snorted.**

[Maia rips off the curtain and light shines in the room.]

SIMON: I don’t know. I’m starting to think there isn’t a point.

**Luke shook his head sadly.**

MAIA: Have you been sending e-vites out to this pity party? [sits down on the bed] Luke told me about what happened with Clary. You wanna talk about it?

**Clary looks down.**

SIMON: If I say no, would you go away?

MAIA: Probably not.

SIMON: I was torn up about everything that happened with Clary. I fed on a mundane.

**Simon pales.**

MAIA: Look, nobody said being a Downworlder would be easy. We all make mistakes, especially when it comes to love. You just need something to clear your head. [pause] Happy hour at the Hunter’s Moon.

SIMON: No, thanks. That’s what got me in this mess. Besides, I’m fasting for Yom Kippur.

**"That's the Jewish day of Atonement, right?" asked Izzy.**

**Simon nodded at each other.**

MAIA: Oh.

SIMON: It’s the Jewish Day of Atonement. Essentially, you don’t eat anything to atone for your sins for the past year. And judging my last year, I have a lot to atone for.

**"None of it was your fault" said Magnus softly.**

MAIA: But you’re gonna go to temple? I mean, you’re a vampire. Isn’t that some sort of fire hazard?

SIMON: No, it’s just a family dinner. My Bubbie Helen’s coming in from Florida, so I have to go. [goes to his closet to pick out a tie] Besides, wasn’t it you just saying I needed something to help clear my head?

MAIA: Yeah, but a family dinner wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. I mean, we’ve, we’ve been over this. For a Downworlder, depression can be seriously dangerous. What if you end up hurting somebody?

**Simon pales.**

SIMON: My family’s all I’ve got left. I need to feel normal again. You know, even if it’s for a few hours.

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTRE]

[Clary is about to walk into the Ops centre when Jace runs after her.]

JACE: Hey, can we talk?

**Clary stiffens.**

CLARY: [keeps walking] About what?

JACE: About how you keep walking out of a room every time I walk in?

CLARY: I haven’t.

**Laina raises her eyebrows.**

JACE: Yeah, you have, Clary. And look, I get it, but we can’t avoid each other forever.

CLARY: Jace, Valentine’s missing, okay? We have more important things to deal with right now. [joining Izzy, Laina and Alec at a table] Any word from Magnus or Luke?

ALEC: No. With Valentine free, the Downworld Cabinet has been holding secluded meetings at the Seelie Court.

**"By the Angel" said Laina.**

JACE: That’s not good.

CLARY: [side-eyeing Jace] You think anything good happens in the Seelie Court?

**Simon snorted bitterly.**

ALEC: The Clave isn’t gonna let this go unpunished. The Inquisitor sent an envoy to assess the situation. Chances are, they’ll be the ones replacing me as the Head of the Institute.

**Alec sighed.**

ADELAINE: Not if we could recapture Valentine. 

ISABELLE: Sebastian and all available personnel are searching. We already know Duncan managed to hijack the Portal.

**Izzy looks down, she brought Sebastian into the Insitiute.**

JACE: If he was Luke’s accomplice, he could have been orchestrating the secret transfer all along.

ALEC: Listen, I appreciate the effort, but Valentine escaped on my watch. I deserve to take the heat for it.

**"It is not your fault" said Jace angrily.**

ISABELLE: This isn’t your fault, it’s mine. I was the one in charge of the transfer team.

JACE: Hey, all three of us were were. Look, Alec, you are a good leader. You can’t just let Imogen fire you over something you didn’t do.

[Suddenly, a voice joins in on their conversation. It’s Robert Lightwood.]

**"Dad" said Laina and Izzy in surprise.**

ROBERT: Alec will do as he’s ordered.

ISABELLE & ADELAINE: Dad?

ALEC: What are you doing here?

ROBERT: I’m the Clave’s envoy. We need to talk.

**Jace let out a low whistle.**

**Laina and Alec were glaring at the screen.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC’S OFFICE]

[Alec and Robert are having a private conversation. Alec’s sitting in his chair, Robert’s standing by the window.]

ALEC: I never expected it to be you.

ROBERT: You’re my son. I felt it way my responsibility to deliver your orders personally. Allowing Valentine’s escape was a lapse in leadership, but our top priority is tracking him down. We believe he may still be in New York. And I convinced Imogen that you know this city better than anyone in Idris. You’ll remain Head of the Institute.

**Alec looks at the screen confused.**

ALEC: That’s it?

ROBERT: For now. But Imogen is keeping you on a tight leash. Don’t give her an excuse to give Aldertree his old job back.

**"If he thinks this makes up for what he did to mom..." said Alec warningly.**

ALEC: I appreciate the help… but don’t think this makes up for what you did to Mom.

**Jace glared at the screen.**

[Robert sits down.]

ROBERT: Alec, your mother and I have always had a complicated relationship–

**"Complicated" shrieked Laina "Cheating is not complicated"**

ALEC: It’s not complicated. You cheated on her. There’s a reason she returned to Idris as soon as you got here.

**Izzy growled.**

ROBERT: I made a mistake.

**Laina scoffed.**

ROBERT: I never meant to hurt you… but I fell in love. Oh, you of all people should know what it’s like–

**Alec let out an angry sound.**

ALEC: Magnus isn’t an affair. I shouldn’t have said anything. We can argue all about family drama once we find Valentine. But until then, I have an Institute to run.

ROBERT: Alec…

ALEC: You can go.

**Izzy smirked at the screen.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, LIBRARY]

[Jace is studying a map. Clary enters.]

CLARY: You asked Alec to assign both of us to search Staten Island?

**"Great" whispered Clary.**

JACE: Yeah, I needed someone I could trust. [pause] You’re the one who said finding Valentine had to be a priority.

CLARY: Yeah, but I didn’t mean we had to search together. [coming closer] Wait… [looking at the map] This is Idris.

JACE: Yeah, you really think Valentine’s in Staten Island?

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

CLARY: No, but I’m pretty sure the Clave has Idris covered.

JACE: Not if they’re looking in the wrong place. Valentine used to take me to this cabin in Brocelind Forest when I was a kid.

**"The Brocelind Forest is home to a feral wolf pack" said Laina worridly.**

CLARY: And you think he’s hiding there?

JACE: Probably not, no. But I bet you we find more in that cabin than we do in Staten Island.

CLARY: Jace, you need to tell someone.

[Jace moves to the other end of the table and looks at another map.]

JACE: Yeah, I did. The Clave denied my request for a Portal.

**"Of course they did" said Jace angrily.**

CLARY: What about Magnus?

JACE: Magnus is still in the Seelie Court with Luke. Unfortunately, Portaling to Idris without approval isn’t exactly sanctioned under the Accords. [Jace’s voice fades in Clary’s head] There’s not a lot of warlocks stupid enough to risk it. I was thinking, if I could find a warlock, that could get me close enough to the Swiss border, I could hike it. It’s only about 30 miles. It’s a long shot, but it’s the best I can come up with…

[Clary concentrates on the map, and suddenly, a rune appears on it.]

**Everyone's eyes widened.**

CLARY: What if we don’t need a warlock?

JACE: What are you talking about?

[Clary starts drawing the rune in the air with her stele.]

JACE: What are you doing?

[Clary pushes the rune forward and it transforms into a Portal. Wind blows all around the room.]

**"You created a portal" said Magnus in awe.**

**Everyone looked at the screen shocked.**

CLARY: It worked!

JACE: That’s impossible.

CLARY: Obviously, it’s not. You’re thinking of that cabin, right?

JACE: Yeah, look, just wait a second, okay?

CLARY: Come on, the Portal’s about to close. I’m not sure I can open another one.

[Clary starts running for the Portal.]

JACE: Clary, wait! Stop!

[Clary pulls Jace into the Portal with her.]

**"That could be dangerous" said Laina angrily.**

**"Angel" said Izzy.**

* * *

[UNDER WATER]

[Clary tries to swim to the light, she’s almost out of breath. Just in time, Jace takes her with him and they climb out of a lake. Clary is sputtering and coughing.]

**Magnus looked at the screen worried, Clary had swallowed the water.**

JACE: You okay?

CLARY: I’m fine. Just a little damp. [Jace looks around.] Did we make it?

JACE: Yeah. Welcome to Idris.

[There are mountains surrounding them, and beyond the lake, they see the city.]

**"Its beautiful" said Rose in awe.**

**"That's home" said Laina grinning.**

**"Home" said Hermione confused.**

**"No matter where a Shadowhunter lives " said Alec "Idris is always home"**

**"Like Mecca or Jerusalem" said Simon.**

**Izzy nodds.**

* * *

[OLD CABIN]

[Valentine is chained to a chair.]

VALENTINE: How is this possible? How did you manage to escape?

SEBASTIAN: Frankly, I’m a little bit disappointed that you haven’t figured it out already. You should remember Azazel…

VALENTINE: Azazel? So you’re the reason that demon switched me with the warlock?

SEBASTIAN: [lighting the fireplace] Not exactly. You see, I made a deal with him. I summoned him out of Edom, and he helped me escape. Once I was free, I returned the favor. [pause] I’m afraid it’s not a very nice place. The first day I was there, they started burning my skin. Just one layer at a time. They said I was too pretty for their world… too human. 

**Clary pales.**

SEBASTIAN: [touching his own face and looking in the mirror] So they made me hideous. But they also taught me how to use my demon blood… how to draw from its power. See, I may be grotesque in my own skin, but, with it, I have power that you could only dream of.

**Everyone looks worried.**

VALENTINE: Then why keep the Verlac boy’s visage if you’re weaker for it?

SEBASTIAN: I think it rather suits me. Don’t you? As does the accent. A bit more charming than a demonic beast with burnt flesh.

**"True" said Izzy glaring at the screen.**

VALENTINE: Jonathan, I know what I did to you was horrific, but let me make it up to you. Azazel wanted the Mortal Cup. Unchain me and it’s yours.

[Sebastian chuckles.]

SEBASTIAN: You still don’t understand, do you? See, I don’t give a damn about your Mortal Instruments. I never have. I used Azazel to stage an attack on the Lightwood girl in order to gain access to the Institute. Whatever he did after that, however amusing… it was none of my concern.

**Magnus glared at the screen.**

VALENTINE: And yet you wouldn’t have just brought me here if you were gonna torture me to death. So what are you planning?

SEBASTIAN: Don’t worry, Father. [in Valentine’s ear] You will find out soon enough.

* * *

[LAKE SIDE]

[Jace and Clary stand up from the ground.]

JACE: I still can’t believe you made a Portal rune.

CLARY: You’ve said that already.

**"You don't get it" said Jace shaking his head.**

JACE: You don’t understand. It took warlocks thousands of years to learn how to use Portals. And you just improvised one. [starts walking, Clary follows] I wanna get out of here before dark. These woods are home to several packs of notoriously feral werewolves.

[They’re entering the woods.]

CLARY: Valentine certainly has interesting ideas about what’s kid-friendly.

**"Definitely" said Jace.**

JACE: Yeah, well, even he wouldn’t let me go near the lake.

**"One point to Valentine" said Ginny sarcastically.**

[Clary gasps and leans against a tree.]

JACE: You okay?

CLARY: Yeah, I’m fine.

[They continue walking.]

JACE: You know, an iratze might be able to help you out with that.

CLARY: [checking her pockets] Oh, no. I don’t have my stele. I must have dropped it when I hit the water.

JACE: Don’t look at me. I left mine in New York. Someone pulled me through the Portal before I had time to get it.

**Magnus's eyes widened.**

CLARY: You know what? It’s okay. I mean, we don’t even need a stele. You can activate runes without them, right?

JACE: Yeah, I mean, you know, theoretically…

CLARY: And you were giving me crap about my Portal.

JACE: I didn’t say I couldn’t do it.

[Clary gets dizzy.]

**Magnus sighed.**

CLARY: Yeah, on second thought, my stele might actually come in handy. We should head back to the lake and see if we can find it.

[They turn around.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Isabelle and Adelaine approaches their father who’s looking at a map of New York.]

ADELAINE: Dad, what’s going on?

ROBERT: Nothing, why?

ISABELLE: Max missed his training session this morning because he wouldn’t leave his room.

**Izzy looks confused, Max missed training. He was so exited about his training.**

ADELAINE He said you screamed at him and told him to keep the whole thing a secret? 

**"Dad screamed at Max" said Alec confused.  
**

**"Robert never raises his voice" said Jace confused.**

ISABELLE: You barely ever raise your voice. What could Max possibly have done?

ROBERT: Nothing, it’s just… with Valentine free I’ve been under a lot of stress lately–

ADELAINE: Dad.

ROBERT: [looking around] I mean, Max sure seems to have a talent for finding trouble. [They talk quietly in a corner.] I caught him reading through a file of private fire messages that I’d received from the Inquisitor and… well, you know the rest.

**"Private fire messages" said Laina in disgust.**

ISABELLE: Private fire messages?

[Laina scoffs]

ROBERT: It’s not what you think. It’s above your security clearance. I have said too much already… I should go talk to Max.

[Robert leaves.]

**All the Lightwoods looks at the screen in confusion.**

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

[Simon is locking up behind him when he hears a voice.]

MAIA: Going somewhere?

SIMON: [looking at her outfit] Are you going somewhere?

**"You look pretty" said Izzy.**

**Maia smiles at her.**

MAIA: Yeah, I’m coming with you.

**Simon creased his eyebrows.**

SIMON: No way. Look, uh, I really appreciate the offer, but Yom Kippur is not a “bring your friends” kind of holiday.

MAIA: I wasn’t asking.

SIMON: I mean, I didn’t even tell my family I was dating Clary. And like, how would I explain this? “Hey Mom, meet Maia, a werewolf friend who knows that I turned a guy into dust, and now she’s kind of worried I might hurt you, or tell you I’m a vampire or–“

**Luke snorted.**

**"That's one way of saying it" said Sirius.**

MAIA: Okay, look… Just let me come with you.

[Simon thinks about it.]

SIMON: Come on.

* * *

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

[Bubbie Helen is sitting at the dinner table. Simon’s mother and sister are finishing setting the table.]

HELEN: Well, not showing up to temple is one thing, but I’m not waiting for Simon to start eating.

[Simon and Maia enter the dining room.]

SIMON: Hey, guys.

MAIA: Hi. I’m Maia.

REBECCA: Huh.

MAIA: Simon’s girlfriend.

**Simon splutters.**

**Everyone laughs.**

[Helen smiles at Simon, she looks impressed.]

**Everyone laughs louder.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec and Izzy are talking quietly in a hallway.]

ALEC: Honestly? As long as Dad apologizes to Max, I don’t care what the fire messages said.

**Izzy rolled her eyes**

ADELAINE: I know you’re still upset about the whole affair, I am to, but think about it. Valentine escaped under our watch, and yet Dad somehow convinced the Inquisitor to let you keep your job? What kind of leverage could he possibly have to do something like that? Did he say anything?

ALEC: Not really. He said he was in love.

**Laina scoffed.**

[Alec sighs. Suddenly, he clenches his fist. He feels something.]

ISABELLE: Are you okay?

ALEC: Something’s wrong with Jace.

**Alec looks worried.**

[Izzy, Laina and Alec go to the library.]

ADELAINE: By the Angel.

[They see the mess in the room, the papers on the ground.]

ALEC: What the hell?

[Alec approaches broken pieces of glass and kneels down by them. Alec picks up a piece.]

ISABELLE: What happened here?

[Alec looks in the glass and sees the image of the lake where Clary and Jace are.]

ALEC: Is that a lake?

* * *

[LAKE SIDE]

[Clary is walking to the edge of the lake. She assumes Jace is following her.]

CLARY: Hey, you don’t think there’s any chance steles can float, right? [turns around] Jace? Perfect. Now I’ve lost you, too.

[In the distance Clary hears Jace screaming.]

**"Merlin" said Tonks.**

CLARY: Jace!

[Clary runs through the forest. She finds stones smeared with blood.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

CLARY: Oh, God. [looking around] Jace!

* * *

[OLD CABIN]

[Valentine is pulling on his chains. It’s of no use.]

SEBASTIAN: Don’t waste your strength. Or, um, did you forget that you kept me prisoner in this godforsaken basement for almost a year? I spent every single one of those nights fighting against those chains. If there was a way out, I would have found it.

**"Thats awful" said Molly.**

**Everyone looks at her confused.**

**"He kept a boy prisoner, his own son " said Molly "He may be a monster but no boy deserves to be imprisoned by his own father"**

VALENTINE: Jonathan, you brought it on yourself.

SEBASTIAN: [turning to Valentine] Are you sure about that?

VALENTINE: You killed that Timberworth boy. I had no idea what was next… If I would be next.

**Everyone gasped.**

SEBASTIAN: I would never have killed my own father. Albert was… an experiment.

**Laina looks disgusted.**

VALENTINE: Jonathan.

SEBASTIAN: What? You spurred my interest in science. Gave me my first chemistry set. Taught me the basic laws of physics. When I saw Albert on the bridge, I was… I was just curious. [holding up the poker he held in the fireplace] Would a 32-foot fall kill a boy? [holding the poker closer to Valentine] Yes, it will.

**"Thats sick" said Harry.**

VALENTINE: Your experiments started to attract attention. I had no choice but to send you away…

SEBASTIAN: Don’t lie to me. Of course you had a choice.

VALENTINE: No.

SEBASTIAN: You just chose the other boy.

**Jace looked down.**

VALENTINE: No.

SEBASTIAN: You send me to Hell to protect him.

VALENTINE: That’s not true. I sent you to Edom because you were out of control.

SEBASTIAN: [scoffs] I was out of control?

VALENTINE: Yes.

[Sebastian leans in and puts his hand around the hot poker. His skin sears.]

**Ginny pales.**

SEBASTIAN: [yelling] You made me this way!

**Everyone gasps and flinches away.**

* * *

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

ELAINE: Uh, so, you were saying that Luke introduced the two of you?

SIMON: Yeah.

ELAINE: So does that mean you’re friends with Clary? Because I haven’t heard from her in ages. Is she okay?

**Clary looks away awkwardly.**

SIMON: She’s good.

REBECCA: So how’s the band?

SIMON: Been great. Uh, we’re actually more of a solo act now.

REBECCA: Ah, so no more fake blood glitch hop shows?

MAIA: His new stuff’s actually really good. You guys should listen to it.

HELEN: So, I’m guessing you’re not Jewish?

ELAINE: Mom!

MAIA: Uh, no, but I’ll convert if it means more kugel.

**"Kugel is delicious" agreed Clary.**

HELEN: I like her.

**Simon flushes.**

SIMON: [whispering to Maia] I’m sorry.

REBECCA: So give us the deets. How long has this been going on?

**"Sisters are so nosy" said Alec rolling his eyes.**

**Ron, Harry, Fred and Simon hummed in agreement.**

**Rose, Izzy, Laina and Ginny looked offened.**

ELAINE: Yeah. What do you do for a living? That kind of thing.

SIMON: Maia is a… mixologist.

**Maia snorted.**

MAIA: Uh, well, the bartending’s more of a part-time thing. I’m, uh, taking online classes for college. Marine biology. The dream is to transfer to the Columbia program.

**Everyone looks at her confused. She simply shrugs.**

REBECCA: Cool. You know, we used to take trips down to Margate when we were kids. But we could never get Simon to go in that water. [Helen chuckles] Yeah. He had a bit of a phobia of jellyfish.

**Simon groans.**

SIMON: I was five years old.

[Everybody chuckles.]

HELEN: He’d worry somebody’s gonna have to pee on him if he gets stung.

**Everyone laughs.**

SIMON: Bubbie, I was five!

ELAINE: Okay, enough, the two of you. Enough. You know, I think it’s time for our Yom Kippur tradition, where we share what it is we’re atoning for.

SIMON: Mom, come on, that’s not… That’s not really a thing. I mean, like, it should be private.

ELAINE: Well, in our family, it’s a thing. [to Maia] Simon’s father started this tradition 13 years ago. And now we keep it alive in his memory. Who’s gonna go first? [no response] Okay, I’ll start. Uh, the thing that I regret most from this past year is that I had a relapse with my drinking. And it was really hard on everyone. And for that I am… I’m very sorry. See? That wasn’t hard. Who’s next?

**Simon looked him mom offendly.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, LIBRARY]

[Alec, Laina and Izzy are examining the pieces of glass.]

ALEC: What are these things?

ISABELLE: They look like Portal shards.

ALEC: So Jace and Clary are at this beach?

ADELAINE: Assuming they went through together, but none of it makes sense. How were they able to create a Portal inside the Institute?

[Robert’s standing in the doorway of the library.]

ROBERT: Clearly, it wasn’t a normal Portal.

**"No shit" growled Laina.**

[Izzy and Alec turn around.]

ROBERT: Whatever it was, there was something strange about this Portal for the wards not to recognize it.

ISABELLE: That should explain these.

[Izzy gives Robert a Portal Shard. Robert looks at the lake.]

ROBERT: This isn’t a beach. [handing the shard to Alec] It’s Lake Lyn.

ADELAINE: The Lake Lyn, in Idris? How can you tell?

ROBERT: Because Jace requested a Portal to Idris this morning. He thought he might have a lead on Valentine. But the Clave denied it.

ISABELLE: Seems like he went anyway.

ALEC: We need to help him. [to Robert] You have to get that Portal approved.

ROBERT: I’ll try my best, but the Clave–

**Alec scoffed.**

ALEC: I don’t care what the Clave says. Jace is in trouble.

ROBERT: I agree. But as long as you’re acting Head of this Institute, you need to remain here.

**"He can't ask you to give up on your parabatai" said Izzy annoyed.**

ADELAINE: Jace is family. You can’t expect Alec to abandon his parabatai.

ALEC: No. Dad’s right. I need to put the Institute first. Listen, I’m not abandoning anyone. I’m sending my two best Shadowhunters to go and rescue them.

ISABELLE: [to Robert] Get me and Laina a Portal to Idris.

ROBERT: I will. But there’s something you should know about this lake.

* * *

[FOREST]

[Clary is sneaking through the woods searching for Jace, her blade in hand. She turns around as air whooshes around her. Suddenly, on a higher hill she sees an Angel, a young man. A moment later, he’s behind her. The Angel closes his wings as he approaches Clary.]

**"Oh my" said Magnus .**

ANGEL: Hello, Clary. You don’t recognize me?

CLARY: [recognizing the man] Ithuriel.

**Laina looks at the screen in awe.**

ITHURIEL: I was weaker when we last met. Thanks to you, I have recovered.

CLARY: What are you doing here?

ITHURIEL: Jonathan is alive.

CLARY: Jace? Is he okay? Where is he?

**Clary looks down, her brother was alive.**

ITHURIEL: I can only direct you toward the correct path. You must walk it yourself.

CLARY: Ithuriel, please. [Ithuriel looks up to the sky] I will do anything. Just tell me where he is. [Ithuriel’s wings appear and he flies up into the air, he’s gone.] Ithuriel!

**Everyone gasps.**

* * *

[LEWIS RESIDENCE]

ELAINE: So who’s next? Simon?

[Simon looks at Maia. He does not know what to say.]

MAIA: Uh, actually, I’d like to go. ‘Cause being around your family makes me realize that maybe I haven’t been the world’s greatest daughter. Actually, it’s been years since I’ve spoken to either of my parents. My brother was the favorite, so when he died… I felt like my parents kind of forgot about me altogether. And eventually, I ran away, and I haven’t talked to them since. The thing is… I don’t think it’s the anger that’s keeping me from talking to them. It’s because of… the guilt.

**Maia looks down sadly.**

ELAINE: I am sure your parents still love you. And they have not forgotten about you. I know I will love my kids forever, no matter what. [pause] All right, you’re next, Simon.

SIMON: Um… I did a lot of bad stuff this year. I… I think I can move past it. I’m not gonna let it ruin my life.

[Maia smiles at him.]

REBECCA: So, what did you do? Did you double park the van? Did you smoke weed?

**Simon's eyes widened.**

SIMON: I, uh–

MAIA: Worse. I got us tickets to go to a Blade Runner marathon, and he ditched me for another girl.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Elaine and Rebecca gasp. Simon smiles at Maia, she smiles back.]

* * *

[LAKE LYN]

[Izzy and Laina step out of a Portal. They head for the woods.]

* * *

[FOREST]

[Izzy and Laina hear the snarling of wolves in the distance. They turns around with her blade ready… it’s Jace. They pull their blades away from his neck.]

**Jace raises his eyebrows "thank you dear sisters"**

**Izzy and Laina roll their eyes at Jace.**

JACE: Hey. I’m guessing Alec got my message, huh? [showing Izzy the cut in his hand] Had to do something to get your guys’ attention. Can I use your stele?

**Alec sighed, really Jace.**

ISABELLE: What happened to Clary?

[Laina hands Jace her stele.]

JACE: Thank you. [activating his iratze] I don’t know. One minute we were looking for her stele by the lake, the next she was gone.

ADELAINE: You didn’t drink any of the lake water, did you?

JACE: No, but Clary did. [Izzy and Laina exchange a look] What?

ADELAINE: Lake Lyn has hallucinogenic properties. 

**"Crap" said Jace.**

ISABELLE: An iratze should be able to cure her, but we need to get to her soon.

JACE: Or what?

[Laina sighs]

ISABELLE: She could lose her mind forever.

**Clary's eyes widened.**

* * *

[OLD CABIN]

[Sebastian sits down across from Valentine.]

SEBASTIAN: Do you remember my eighth birthday? It was the day you gave me my first seraph blade. I was so excited to use it, that I snuck out of the cabin on my own.

VALENTINE: I was worried. [leaning in] I didn’t know where you went. It was at least an hour until I found the blood… in the snow… I thought something terrible had happened.

SEBASTIAN: But it wasn’t my blood, was it, Father? By the time you arrived, I’d already skinned the beast. A rather large werewolf, as I recall. See, I wanted to give you its pelt as a trophy. I wanted you to be proud of me.

**Luke looks at the screen in disgust.**

VALENTINE: Oh, I was so proud.

**"That is revolting" said Remus.**

[Sebastian rises.]

SEBASTIAN: Out of everything that you taught me… killing was always what I was best at. [circling around Valentine and standing behind him] It’s ironic, isn’t it? That that should be the reason you came to hate me. The reason you sent me to Edom.

**Laina looks away.**

VALENTINE: You’re right. What happened to you, it was my fault. But I never hated you.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, I understand completely. And I feel exactly the same way. Enjoy your time in Edom.

**"He won't survive" said Laina "The atmosphere is demonic, anyone without Demon blood will be killed instantly. Although he might be poisonous enough that he would survive"**

[Sebastian cuts his hand and drops the blood on the floor. A ring of fire and a demonic summoning sign appear under Valentine’s chair.]

**Everyone gasps.**

* * *

[FOREST]

[Jace, Laina and Izzy approach Clary who’s sitting by a rock.]

JACE: Clary?

[Clary jumps up. She is confused.]

CLARY: Who are you?

**Everyone looks worried.**

JACE: It’s me, Jace.

CLARY: I don’t know you.

JACE: You’re confused. We’re here to help you.

[Laina pulls out her stele.]

ADELAINE: Just hold still.

[Laina slowly comes closer.]

CLARY: Where’s Jace?

[Before Laina can activate Clary’s iratze, Clary starts fighting her. Jace wants to grab her from behind, but Clary kicks him. Izzy and Laina hold Clary but when Jace comes for the rune, Clary kicks the stele out of his hand. Clary pulls herself loose from Izzy and Laina.]

**Everyone looks shocked.**

JACE: Look, we’re not gonna hurt you.

CLARY: You’re not gonna get the chance.

[Clary stomps on the stele. It breaks.]

**"By the Angel" said Izzy.**

**"thanks" said Laina sarcastically.**

ADELAINE: By the Angel

JACE: Hey, stop, stop! Look. I know you’re scared, but it’s me. It’s Jace.

[Jace grabs Clary when she goes for the next attack.]

CLARY: Let go of me!

JACE: Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.

[Jace’s eyes light up. So does his own iratze. It works. Holding Clary has healed her. She turns around to him.]

**Everyone gasps.**

CLARY: Jace.

JACE: Yeah.

CLARY: You’re okay.

JACE: Now that you are.

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC’S OFFICE]

[Robert knocks on the open door and enters. Alec turns around to him.]

**Alec stiffens.**

ROBERT: Just got word from Isabelle and Adelaine. Jace and Clary are safe. They’ll be in Valentine’s cabin shortly.

ALEC: That’s good to hear. Hopefully, they can recover something we can use to track him. [pause] Dad… Thank you. Izzy and Laina never would have made it to Idris without your help.

ROBERT: Alec, you and Isabelle and Adelaine and Max and Jace are the most important people in the world to me. I know I’ve lost your trust. I hope I can earn it back.

**Laina looked down.**

ALEC: [stepping forward] Then why are you still lying to us? You told Max to keep a secret about some fire messages.

ROBERT: Yes, but–

ALEC: And whatever it is, just keep Max out of it.

ROBERT: [stepping forward] I sent those fire messages to Imogen to make sure that you would remain the Head of the Institute.

ALEC: So you’re protecting me because I’m a Lightwood.

ROBERT: No. It’s because I’ve always admired your courage and your honesty. It’s the stuff that great leaders are made from

 **Alec closed his eyes, he wished he could get rid of the part of him that still wanted his fathers approval**.

ALEC: Why should I believe you? What did you send to Imogen?

[Robert sighs.]

ROBERT: [lowering his voice] The Clave is keeping a massive secret of their own. And I threatened to reveal it. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to have to carry the burden of lying to people that you love. I know how hard that can be.

**Everyone looks suspicious.**

ALEC: Dad, just tell me.

ROBERT: But you cannot repeat this secret to anyone, not even Magnus. Promise me, Alec.

**Magnus looks hurt.**

ALEC: I can’t promise that. Either you trust me to be a leader, or you don’t.

[Robert looks back at the door, to make sure no one’s listening.]

ROBERT: The Clave lied about the Soul-Sword. They never recovered it from Valentine’s attack on the Institute. They don’t have it. They never did.

**"What" said Luke.**

**Magnus thought that Alec better tell him.**

ALEC: Then who does?

* * *

[OLD CABIN]

[Sebastian is holding the Soul-Sword, showing Valentine he has it.]

**"Holy Shit" said Tonks.**

**Everyone looks frustrated.**

**"that's rally bad" said Izzy.**

SEBASTIAN: Oh, I bet you’d love to get your hands on your precious Soul-Sword now. Well, you’re in luck. I’m gonna be sending it with you. Considering my demon blood, it didn’t seem wise to leave such a powerful weapon just lying around. [Sebastian circles around Valentine’s chair, still holding the Soul-Sword.] Even if it is deactivated. It seems a rather fitting end to you both, don’t you think? You always cared more about the Mortal Instruments than you did your own son.

VALENTINE: [shaking his head] That’s not true. Despite everything I’ve done, I have always, always cared about you.

SEBASTIAN: Do not lie to me. If you truly, truly cared about me, you would have never sent me away.

VALENTINE: I made a mistake. It was Jace that was the failed experiment–

**Jace smirked, but their was hurt written all over his face. A part of him still cared what Valentine thought of him, and he hated himself for it.**

SEBASTIAN: Shut up!

[Sebastian is about to hit Valentine with the sword, but Valentine grabs onto the end of it. The Sword lights up.]

VALENTINE: The Sword still compels the truth. Jonathan, not a day goes by that I don’t think about you, where I am not haunted by that decision I made to send you to Edom. I have always dreamed of creating the ultimate warrior and now that dream is a reality. You have always been my greatest creation, son. Always!

**Everyone gasps.**

[Sebastian’s breath shakes.]

* * *

[LAKE LYN]

[Izzy, Laina, Clary, and Jace are looking for the cabin.]

JACE: Haven’t been to this cabin in years, but I’m pretty sure it’s just past this hill. There it is.

[They stop walking and look at the cabin from a distance.]

**Jace looks down.**

ADELAINE: Someone was just here.

[Cut to Jace, Clary, Laina and Izzy descending the stairs of the cabin. There’s no one there anymore.]

JACE: We’re too late.

**Jace sighs.**

* * *

[DOCKS]

[Simon and Maia are getting out of Simon’s truck. They’re walking to Simon’s container.]

SIMON: So, all of the, uh, jellyfish stuff, maybe we keep that between us?

**Maia snorted,**

MAIA: [chuckles] Your secret’s safe with me.

SIMON: Thanks. Thank you for coming tonight. Despite my many objections, I could not have gotten through that dinner without you. Quick thinking. Marine biology? I think you totally pulled it off.

MAIA: [stops walking] That’s ’cause it’s true. I’m taking classes online.

SIMON: Really? I had no idea you were interested in that.

MAIA: I’m pretty sure there’s a lot you don’t know about me.

SIMON: Pretty sure you’re right. I never asked. But I guess I’ve been kind of self-absorbed lately.

**Maia hummed in agreement.**

MAIA: A little. [they both chuckle] So…

SIMON: So…

MAIA: It’s late.

SIMON: I hadn’t noticed. Vampire.

[Maia gives him a slow kiss on his cheek.]

**Simon flushes.**

MAIA: Good night, Simon.

SIMON: Night.

[Simon watches as Maia enters the Jade Wolf.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[From a distance, Alec, Laina and Izzy see their dad shaking hands with some people.]

ALEC: Even if Dad’s intentions are good, these secrets only end up making things worse.

ISABELLE: Trust me, I know the damage secrets can cause more than anyone. 

ADELAINE: But if it got out there that the Clave lied about the Soul-Sword, it can mean the end of the Accords. 

**Maia glared at the screen.**

ALEC: Maybe you’re right. I’ve gotta do something.

ISABELLE: Are you gonna tell Magnus?

**"You better" warned Magnus.**

**Alec nodded stiffly.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, LIBRARY]

[Jace is reading a book when Clary enters. Jace looks up.]

JACE: What’s up?

CLARY: Nothing, um… I’m just really glad you’re okay. [pause] Did you find anything in Valentine’s books?

[Clary comes closer and looks at the books.]

JACE: These aren’t books. They’re journals. Valentine used to keep these on the highest shelf in the cabin. I remember trying to read one once, see what all the fuss was about. He got to me before I could even open it. That was the last time we went back to that cabin. Now I know why.

**Jace inhales deeply.**

[Clary notices a name.]

CLARY: “Jonathan Christopher”. These are about you.

JACE: [pointing at another journal] Morgenstern. Herondale.

[There are two colums on the page, one with Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, one with Jonathan Christopher Herondale.]

**"You two were different sides of the same experiment" said Ginny in confusion.**

CLARY: You were… you were opposite ends of the same experiment?

JACE: There are hundreds of pages of notes. Years worth of research. [closing a journal] These… these journals are… [looking over the table] They’re all that’s left of my childhood.

**Jace gasps.**

CLARY: But… Wait, Jace, this was ten years ago. Jonathan died in a fire when he was an infant. How could Valentine still be studying him if he was already dead?

[Clary thinks back of the moment in the woods. She hears Ithuriels words again.]

ITHURIEL: Jonathan is alive.

[Cut to present.]

CLARY: Ithuriel wasn’t talking about you. He was talking about my brother. He’s still alive.

* * *

[SEBASTIAN’S APARTMENT]

[Sebastian is looking out the window. Valentine is in the living room as well, not in chains anymore.]

VALENTINE: Jonathan? [Sebastian turns around.] Dinner is served.

[Sebastian looks at the set table. They both sit down. Valentine raises his glass and smiles. He takes a sip. Sebastian smiles, too.]

**"Great" said Alec. He slammed his hand on his thigh loudly. Everyone gasps.**


	38. A Dark Reflection

[LAKE LYN]

[Clary is underwater in the lake. She tries to swim up. Suddenly, she sees her own reflection. She tries to swim up to the light, but she can’t.]

**Magnus looks confused, Clary should be fine.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY’S BEDROOM]

[Clary is having the nightmare about Lake Lyn.]

CLARY: No! No!

[Jace runs into the room and up to Clary’s bed.]

JACE: Hey, hey, hey. Hey, it’s okay. Wake up, wake up. [Clary sits up.] It’s just a bad dream.

CLARY: Jace… What are you doing here?

JACE: I, uh, I heard you screaming. You all right?

CLARY: Yeah. I, uh… I was back at Lake Lyn. Underwater, drowning…

JACE: Well, you’re all right now.

[Jace squeezes her hand.]

**Clary goes red.**

CLARY: You know, everything that happened back at the lake, I can’t get it out of my head.

JACE: It’s not exactly top of my vacation list either.

**"Really" said Rose sarcastically.**

CLARY: My brother’s alive. Somewhere out there, Jonathan exists.

[Jace sits down on the bed.]

JACE: I know. It’s a lot to process.

[Clary pulls one of the journals laying on her bed closer. She flips through it.]

CLARY: I mean, he was a child.

JACE: With demon blood, don’t forget that.

**"He was still a child" said Clary angrily.**

CLARY: And no one but Valentine to teach him the difference between right and wrong. If he’s out there, I wanna find him.

JACE: We will.

CLARY: How? We don’t even know where to start. [realizing something] Wait, that’s not true.

[Clary gets out of bed and goes to her desk. Jace follows.]

CLARY: Do you remember this?

[Clary pulls out the J.C. box they got from her old house.]

JACE: Yeah.

CLARY: My mom’s keepsakes from when he was a baby. We thought they were yours, but they’re–

JACE: Jonathan’s. We can use what’s inside to track him.

[Clary opens the box. It’s empty.]

**"Great" sighed Alec.**

CLARY: Looks like somebody beat us to it.

* * *

[SEBASTIAN’S APARTMENT]

[Sebastian is caressing a little shoe. His shoe. Valentine approaches him.]

**Izzy tips her head back annoyed.**

VALENTINE: Well done, Jonathan.

SEBASTIAN: You said my mother didn’t care about me. But she kept these things…

**Luke sighed.**

VALENTINE: It was foolish sentimentality, nothing more. Your mother feared you. She wanted you dead.

**"Did she?" asked Clary sadly.**

**"She understood that Jonathon needed to be stopped, but she never hated him" said Luke sadly.**

[Sebastian stands up from the chair and throws the shoe in the kitchen on the bin. He pours liquid on it and lights a match. He throws the match down, lighting the shoe on fire.]

**Clary gasped.**

SEBASTIAN: My sister’s different.

VALENTINE: Yes, she is. Glad you had a chance to meet Clarissa, spend some time with her.

SEBASTIAN: Sorry, you’re… you’re acting like I’ll never see her again.

VALENTINE: Of course you will. You have my word. One day, we will all be together as a family, but right now… Right now, I need you to trust me.

**"He is not my family" snarled Clary.**

SEBASTIAN: Trust you?

VALENTINE: Mmm-hmm.

SEBASTIAN: It goes both ways.

[Sebastian pulls a knife out of his pocket and holds it up.]

SEBASTIAN: I found this under your pillow.

VALENTINE: Force of habit, that’s all.

SEBASTIAN: Is it?

VALENTINE: I’m a wanted man. I must always be prepared. [grabbing the knife out of Sebastian’s hand] Soon, I will no longer be regarded as the enemy. I will be seen as a hero, and so will you. Isn’t that what you want?

**"Hero" said Ginny sarcastically "Definitely"**

SEBASTIAN: Yes. Yes, it is.

VALENTINE: Good. We’re gonna achieve great things together, Jonathan.

**"More like destructive things" said Laina.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC’S OFFICE]

[Alec is speaking with Max.]

ALEC: The Clave is very impressed with your progress. They think you’re ready for your first mission. What do you think?

**"What" shrieked Izzy and Laina.**

**"NO Alec" said Laina "You are not sending Max into the field, not with both Jonathon and Valentine on the loose"**

**Alec looked weary.**

**Izzy and Laina were glaring at Alec.**

MAX: I’ve been ready since the day I got here.

ALEC: [chuckles] Well, then you better get your butt over to training. You know how much our sister hates tardiness.

[Max leaves, and Clary and Jace enter.]

ALEC: Any sign of Jonathan?

JACE: No, we tracked the box itself, but it was a dead end.

[Laina enters]

[Max stands by the door and listens to the conversation. Laina gives him a look. Max now really leaves.]

**Fred gave Ginny a look, that was something she would do.**

ADELAINE: So Valentine sent Duncan to steal a pair of baby booties?

JACE: Someone did. Someone who wanted to circumvent us from tracking Jonathan.

CLARY: And now we have no leads on either of them. We’ve got nothing.

ALEC: Actually, we have less than nothing. There’s something you should know. [sighs] The Clave doesn’t have the Soul-Sword. They never did.

**Magnus sighed, Alec had better tell him.**

CLARY: So the Clave has been lying this entire time?

JACE: Wouldn’t be the first time.

**Maia snorted bitterly.**

ADELAINE: The Clave is trying to prevent an uprising. If the Downworld finds out that we don’t have the Soul-Sword, there’ll be total chaos.

CLARY: But the Sword’s been deactivated. It can’t be used on Downworlders.

**"But it is still a Mortal Instrument" sighed Luke.**

**Everyone who did not know what he was talking about looked at him in confusion.**

**"I'm sure it will explain it"**

ALEC: Not in the way Valentine used it before, but it’s still a Mortal Instrument.

JACE: If you combine it with the other two Mortal Instruments, the Cup and the Mirror, he could use it to raise the Angel Raziel.

**Remus's eyes widened.**

CLARY: I thought it was just a legend.

ADELAINE: All the legends are true. The Angel will grant him one wish. 

ALEC: Anything he wants.

**"The end of the Downworld" said Harry sadly.**

CLARY: The end of the Downworld as we know it.

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ROOF]

[Max meets Isabelle up on the roof by a pigeon den.]

MAX: How’s chasing pigeons gonna help me with my training?

ISABELLE: You’re not chasing them, you’re tracking them. This lesson is all about focus. Now, activate your tracking rune.

[Max activates it. Izzy takes a pigeon egg and holds it up for Max.]

ISABELLE: Now, track this egg back to the bird who laid it. [handing it to Max] You need to concentrate.

MAX: I’m already an expert tracker.

ISABELLE: I thought the same thing when I was your age, until I hit a nest full of Kuri demons. If it wasn’t for Alec, I wouldn’t be standing here.

**Izzy smiles at Alec.**

MAX: But you only got better by being in the field. Now it’s my turn.

ISABELLE: What are you talking about?

MAX: The Clave approved me for my first mission.

ISABELLE: That’s not happening. Find the bird, Max. That’s the assignment.

[Izzy walks away.]

**Alec sighed, the screen version of Izzy was going to explode on him.**

MAX: Where are you going?

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Laina is talking to someone. Izzy comes up to her]

ISABELLE: Laina, we need to talk to Alec.

[Laina looks confused]

ISABELLE: Now.

[Laina and Isabelle leave]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC’S OFFICE]

[Izzy and Laina storms into the office and Izzy closes the balcony doors so they can’t be overheard.]

**Everyone looked at the screen in anticipation.**

ISABELLE: You’re not sending our little brother out into the field.

ADELAINE: Your what!

ALEC: You know better than anyone how good Max is. His simulation scores are off the charts.

**"What about the real world" demanded Laina.**

ADELAINE: That’s a simulation. What about the real world?

ALEC: Max has had his Rune Ceremony. It’s standard to get orders after that, just like we did when we were his age.

**"We were not fighting Valentine then" said Jace angrily.**

ADELAINE: It was different back then.

ISABELLE: Laina's right. We weren’t fighting Valentine.

ALEC: Izzy–

ISABELLE: You weren’t there that night with Kaelie. He came this close to dying.

**Izzy paled.**

ALEC: Max is a soldier. It’s time we start treating him like one.

**Laina scoffed angrily.**

* * *

[GARAGE]

[Cleophas is going over the Soul-Sword with her hands.]

**Luke gasped.**

VALENTINE: Come on, fix it already. You’re stalling, Cleophas.

CLEOPHAS: Its destructive powers have been neutralized.

VALENTINE: Fix it!

CLEOPHAS: I cannot.

SEBASTIAN: You are an Iron Sister… supposedly one of the best bladesmiths in the Citadel.

VALENTINE: Surely you’re more than capable, or maybe you’re just being stubborn.

CLEOPHAS: Keep pumping me with your mind-control serum. It cannot fix the Sword, and neither can I.

SEBASTIAN: Just inject her, Father.

CLEOPHAS: Your daughter did what no one has done before. I told you Clary was special.

SEBASTIAN: Leave Clary out of this.

[Valentine holds Cleophas close and has the injection ready.]

CLEOPHAS: Well, she’s smarter than you’ll ever be. She knows what kind of monster Valentine is. Don’t let the fact that he’s your father sway you into… [Valentine injects her and she falls silent.]

**Luke growls at the screen.**

SEBASTIAN: Says the woman who turned her back on her own brother.

**Luke closes his eyes.**

[Cleophas grunts. Blue veins spread around her neck.]

VALENTINE: The Downworld can still be destroyed. It just takes a different approach. One involving a simple wish.

CLEOPHAS: It’s not possible. No one has been able to raise the Angel Raziel.

VALENTINE: Well, it won’t be the first time I’ve achieved the impossible.

**"But no one knows where the mirror is" said Magnus.**

**"We should just hope he can't find it either" said Arthur.**

* * *

[OUROBOROS]

[Ouroboros is a little antique shop. The bell rings when Sebastian enters. The shop keeper Elliot looks up.]

**"Elliot" said Clary in worry and surprise.**

**"You know him?" said Magnus.**

**Clary nodded.**

ELLIOT: Hello. How can I help you today?

SEBASTIAN: It’s a fabulous shop you have here.

ELLIOT: Why, thank you. It’s been my life’s work.

SEBASTIAN: [looking through a book] Absolutely fascinating. [approaching the man] I’m, uh, Sebastian Verlac. Pleasure to meet you.

[They shake hands.]

ELLIOT: Elliot Nourse. Anything in particular I can help you find?

SEBASTIAN: Uh, yes, as a matter of fact, uh, there is.

[Sebastian pulls on Elliot’s arm and draws up his sleeve. A mark is exposed on Elliot’s wrist.]

ELLIOT: Hey, what are you doing?

SEBASTIAN: Tell me where the Mortal Mirror is.

[Elliot pulls back and throws a fireball at Sebastian, which blasts him through the window. Elliot attempts to call someone, but Sebastian is already back on his feet. His eyes have become black. He growls. When he enters the shop through the window and walks past some flowers, the flowers die. Sebastian turns into his burnt self and throws Elliot against a table. Valentine enters.]

**Clary feels tears welling up in her eyes.**

VALENTINE: Jonathan! Stop.

[Jonathan transforms into Sebastian again.]

SEBASTIAN: The warlock attacked me. I had to protect myself.

VALENTINE: Of course. [approaching Elliot, who’s whimpering] What, you’re afraid of me? I just saved you. You owe me.

**Clary scoffs.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC’S OFFICE]

[Alec is going through a document. Magnus looks around the open door. He knocks and enters.]

MAGNUS: Lost track of time?

ALEC: I missed dinner, didn’t I?

MAGNUS: Only by a few hours.

[Alec rises and approaches Magnus.]

ALEC: I’m, I’m so sorry, really. [kisses Magnus] It’s just… it’s been so crazy here…

MAGNUS: I understand.

ALEC: I can’t believe I forgot.

MAGNUS: It’s okay, Alexander. If we can’t go to the Cape, I’ll bring the Cape to us.

[Magnus snaps his fingers and a table with food and a candle appears.]

MAGNUS: Lobster tails and champagne to toast to a successful Downworld meeting.

[Magnus hands Alec a glass and they toast.]

ALEC: Hmm. [they take a sip] It went well?

MAGNUS: Relatively. [they sit down] But the Downworlders barely trust the Clave to begin with, and the Seelie Queen went on and on about the Clave being nothing but a bunch of liars.

**"You didn't tell me" said Magnus angrily.**

**"Magnus - " started Alec.**

**"You... You" said Magnus angrily. He stood up and sent to sit somewhere away from Alec.**

ALEC: That’s harsh.

MAGNUS: But Luke and I assured them that now that you are the Head of this Institute, and implementing a policy of complete transparency, change was on the way.

**Magnus scowled.**

ALEC: [chuckles] That’s good to hear.

**Alec looked down.**

MAGNUS: It is, isn’t it? [holds out his fork, Alec takes what’s on it] Oh, drawn butter?

ALEC: Oh, sure.

* * *

[HUNTER’S MOON]

[Luke is sitting at the bar. Maia grabs the empty glasses and goes to the other side of the bar.]

MAIA: So a group of Downworlders get together and a fight doesn’t break out? I don’t know, sounds like a bust to me.

**Simon snorted.**

LUKE: Seelie Queen’s spoiling for a fight with the Clave.

MAIA: It’s kind of inevitable, isn’t it?

**Laina sighed, this war had so many different sides.**

LUKE: Not if I can help it. I gotta go.

[Simon enters.]

SIMON: Hey, Luke.

LUKE: Hey. I’m heading down to the station, but if, uh, if you wanna talk–

SIMON: No, I’m all good, man. I’m actually here to see, uh, Maia.

**Simon blushed.**

[Luke chuckles and exits. Simon sits down at the bar.]

SIMON: Hey.

MAIA: Hey, what’s up?

SIMON: How do you feel about boats?

MAIA: Boats? I can’t say I think too much about them.

SIMON: Well, I reserved us a paddleboat at Prospect Park. I know you like marine biology, so I figured you might like this. Also, I know it’s not the ocean, but believe me, there’s some weird stuff living down there.

MAIA: That’s really sweet of you, but, um… I can’t. I’m busy.

[Maia turns around to the other counter.]

SIMON: I didn’t give you a date yet.

MAIA: Right. [coming back to the bar with a bottle of liquor] Uh, but I’m working a lot of doubles this week, and I’ve got all this reading for class. [pouring a drink] I just can’t. It’s not a good time right now.

SIMON: Not a good time to go boating or not a good time to go on a date with me?

MAIA: [pause] I mean, I had a lot of fun at your family dinner, but just as friends.

**Everyone looked at Simon with sympathy.**

SIMON: Oh. No, yeah, yeah, sorry. I totally read the situation wrong. Uh, what else is new? Is this about Clary? Because you know that that’s past tense.

MAIA: It’s not Clary. And I like you. I like spending time with you, but just as friends.

SIMON: Right. Friends.

**"Everyone looks uncomfortable.**

[Maia brings the drink to another customer.]

* * *

[OUROBOROS]

[Elliot is tied up and beaten up. Valentine and Sebastian are questioning him.]

**"By the Angel" sighed Izzy.**

VALENTINE: Where’s the Mirror?

ELLIOT: I don’t care what you do. I promised Jocelyn.

**"Jocelyn knew what the cup is" said Laina in surprise.**

**Everyone turned to look at Luke who looked just as surprised as everyone else.**

VALENTINE: Loyalty… an admirable trait until it gets you killed. She was clever, my wife. She was up to all sorts of things. Hiding the Cup, the Mirror… our daughter. [to Sebastian] Let’s take him with us. We’ve got other methods to make him talk.

[When Sebastian starts untying Elliot from the chair, Elliot begins to chant in Latin.]

**Magnus gasped, he knew this spell.**

VALENTINE: What are you doing? What are you… What is he doing?

[Valentine snaps his fingers. Sebastian grabs Elliot by the shoulders and shakes him.]

SEBASTIAN: Hey, stop this!

VALENTINE: Stop him!

[Elliot gets louder and louder.]

SEBASTIAN: Hey! Stop it!

[Sebastian grabs Elliot by his throat. Sebastian pulls him off the chair and works him to the ground.]

VALENTINE: Do not let him die! Don’t let him die! [screaming] Jonathan, do not let him die!

[Sebastian lets go. Elliot does not move.]

**Everyone sighs.**

**Clary lets a few tears slip down her face.**

VALENTINE: Check his arm.

[The mark on Elliot’s wrist dissolves.]

SEBASTIAN: The mark’s gone.

VALENTINE: Damn. Go back to the Institute, dig into the archives. Find out what happened to that mark. Now.

[They leave the shop.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary and Jace run into Dot.]

CLARY: Dot, are you okay?

JACE: [to the guards] Give us a minute.

DOT: I didn’t know where else to go. I didn’t know who to trust, so I came straight here.

CLARY: Okay, what’s wrong?

DOT: Have you heard from Elliot?

CLARY: Elliot Nourse? [Dot nods] No, not since he quit Mom’s shop and opened his own. Dot, what is it?

DOT: I think something terrible’s happened to him, and I’m worried I might be next.

[Dot shows Clary a mark on her wrist.]

**"What are those lines" said Ginny.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Clary, Dot, Alec, Laina and Jace are making their way to Alec’s office.]

CLARY: After Elliot opened his own shop, we lost touch. But when I was little, Elliot was one of my mom’s best friends.

DOT: He introduced me to Jocelyn.

ALEC: And now you’re concerned he’s in trouble?

[They enter the office.]

CLARY: The mark on Dot’s arm is part of a protection spell.

DOT: It’s a sigil. It only transfers to another warlock if something terrible has happened.

ADELAINE: Whatever he’s guarding must be pretty important.

[Clary looks at Dot, who nods at her.]

CLARY: It’s the Mortal Mirror.

JACE: Jocelyn had it?

ADELAINE: For Angel's sake.

CLARY: I know, it’s crazy, the Mirror and the Cup. I guess my mom knew Elliot would do anything to keep it safe. As a warlock, he could protect it better than anyone, right? So she entrusted him with its location.

DOT: And Elliot entrusted it to me.

**"So Dot knows where the cup it" said Clary.**

ALEC: So you know the current location of the Mortal Mirror?

DOT: Sort of. [rolling up her sleeve, exposing the mark] These lines coordinate to specific ley lines in the city. I can figure it out, but it’ll take some time.

**"We have detailed maps on all the ley lines" said Alec.**

ALEC: We have maps of all the ley lines. We can help you.

JACE: And we can protect you from Jonathan and Valentine. With those marks on your wrist, it’s only a matter of time before they come after you.

CLARY: Jace, Laina and I will go to Elliot’s shop, see what happened. [taking Dot’s hand] You’ll be safe here.

DOT: Be careful.

* * *

[OUROBOROS]

[Clary. Laina and Jace enter the shop. They see all the destruction and Elliot on the floor.]

CLARY: Oh, Elliot…

[Clary kneels down by Elliot. Jace and Laina look around, and they see splatter on the floor.]

JACE: See these marks? A demon was here.

[Clary closes Elliot’s eyes.]

ADELAINE: He was tortured, but this isn’t murder. He killed himself.

CLARY: What? How can you tell?

JACE: The blood from his eyes. I’ve seen it before. 

ADELAINE: It’s a warlock incantation. It’s basically their version of a cyanide capsule. I’m sorry.

**Clary lets out a sob.**

[The glass crunches from the footsteps of a figure. Jace and Laina turn around quickly. It’s Sebastian.]

**Izzy glares at the screen.**

SEBASTIAN: Hi.

JACE: Hey.

CLARY: Sebastian? What are you doing here?

SEBASTIAN: I, uh… I saw the alert at the Institute. Is everything under control?

JACE: We’re still not 100% sure what happened. There was a demon presence here, but something doesn’t add up.

CLARY: Oh, my God.

[Jace, Laina and Sebastian follow her gaze. Clary’s looking at the dead flowers.]

CLARY: It’s Jonathan.

JACE: How do you know that?

CLARY: The flowers. My mom shared a memory from when Jonathan was a baby. He’d done the exact same thing. And the gray demon ichor, that’s how Valentine described the aftermath of Jonathan’s childhood kills. Jonathan was here.

SEBASTIAN: Uh, sorry, who’s… Who’s Jonathan?

CLARY: My brother.

JACE: He must be after the Mortal Mirror. If he comes after it again, I’m gonna have to deal with him.

ADELAINE: I'll help.

**"No" said Alec and Jace in sync.**

JACE: Laina -

**"I'm not a little girl" said Laina**

ADELAINE: [Laina gives him a look] I'm not a little girl that needs protecting anymore Jace. I can help you deal with Jonathon.

CLARY: What does that mean?

JACE: It means I’m [Laina raises her eyebrows],we are gonna do anything in our power to protect the Mirror.

**"You'll kill him" said Clary .**

**"If that what it takes" said Laina "Yeah"**

CLARY: You’ll kill him?

ADELAINE: If that’s what it takes, yeah.

CLARY: We don’t even know if Jonathan’s doing this on his own. He could be under Valentine’s influence.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, Clary’s got a point. I mean, what if Valentine’s forcing him to do his bidding?

**Jace scoffs.**

JACE: Yeah, okay, look… I know exactly what it’s like to be manipulated by Valentine, probably better than anyone. Now, Clary, you read those journals. 

ADELAINE: Clary, I'm sorry but Jonathan Morgenstern is a demon-blooded monster who is responsible for the death of your friend, an innocent warlock.

**Clary glares at the screen.**

CLARY: Remember what Valentine made you do Jace?

**"I don't have demon blood" said Jace "And that Vampire killed Angel knows how many Mundanes"**

JACE: I don’t have demon blood.

CLARY: Just think about it, Jace. Valentine has manipulated us both. What if Jonathan is just his latest victim? [pause] We don’t have any facts, and until we do, no one is getting killed.

ADELAINE: Would you be saying that if he wasn't your brother.

[Jace glares at her]

ADELAINE: Sorry.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, I suppose the, uh… the priority right now should be finding that mirror.

**"Of course he would say that" said Ron sarcastically.**

* * *

[DARK ROOM]

[Max is walking through a dark storage area. He activates a rune.]

**All the Lightwoods look worried.**

[ Suddenly, Simon jumps in front of him, but Max works him to the ground. He holds his blade up.]

**Izzy sighs.**

MAX: Surrender to the authority of the Clave.

SIMON: You’ll never take me alive, Shadowhunter scum.

MAX: Huh?

SIMON: Dracula’s time is nigh. Nosferatu will rise again, man.

**Laina looks confused.**

[The lights turn on. It is just Simon’s container.]

ISABELLE: Okay, thank you, Simon.

[Izzy approaches them.]

SIMON: Too much? Also… [getting up] I think I pulled something. This kid is super fast.

ISABELLE: [to Max] Hey, what did I say about being quicker with your rune activation? And you’re dropping your shoulder.

**"Calm down Iz." said Alec.**

**"If he made that mistake in the field he could die" said Izzy angrily.**

MAX: I’ll do better.

ISABELLE: Catching Simon is easy. You make mistakes like this out in the field and you’re dead.

SIMON: Well, catching Simon is not that easy. [to Max] And can we have a second? Is that cool?

[Max walks away.]

SIMON: Izzy, we’ve been at this for hours. I think it’s time we take a break.

ISABELLE: Yeah, Max is fine, okay?

SIMON: It’s not Max I’m worried about. Who wants chow mein and fortune cookies?

MAX: I do.

SIMON: Yes!

[They run to the door. Izzy sighs.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC’S OFFICE]

[Dot is studying the ley lines on a tablet.]

ALEC: Any luck?

DOT: I’m getting closer to narrowing down the location.

ALEC: You understand that once you retrieve the Mirror, it becomes property of the Clave?

DOT: You think I want anything to do with this? The only thing I care about is stopping Valentine.

**"I didn't mean that" defended Alec.**

ALEC: No, I didn’t mean to–

DOT: I’m sorry, but I’ve lost whatever faith in the Clave I had left. So when I retrieve the Mirror, it becomes property of Clary Fairchild. She’s the only one that I trust. She can do what she wants with it.

**"You better give it to the Clave" said Laina.**

ALEC: Fair enough. We’ve had too many security breaches recently, so I’m limiting your escort to Jace, Laina and Clary. You’ll be safer that way.

DOT: Thanks.

[Clary, Laina Jace, and Sebastian enter.]

CLARY: It’s Jonathan, my brother. He’s the one who came after Elliot.

JACE: He’s after the Mirror.

[Sebastian notices Dot studying the ley lines. He sees the mark on her wrist.]

**Jace sighed.**

ALEC: Sebastian, thanks, but, uh, we’re good here.

SEBASTIAN: Uh, if I can be of any assistance, I’d be happy to help.

ALEC: Thank you. We’ve got it covered.

SEBASTIAN: Sure.

[Sebastian leaves.]

* * *

[GARAGE]

[Cleophas is locked in a cell, she’s being guarded by Gideon. Cleophas is pacing.]

GIDEON: I’ve never seen someone with so much energy after Valentine’s injections.

**"Her blood is purified as an Iron Sister" said Izzy.**

CLEOPHAS: I’m an Iron Sister. My blood is purified. His chemicals can only do so much to me.

GIDEON: Amazing. My mom used to tell me stories about the Iron Sisters, how brave and powerful they were.

CLEOPHAS: We learn many things at the Citadel. Most importantly, virtue comes at a price.

[Cleophas reaches through the cell and slams Gideon forward against the bars. She takes his stele and opens the locks. She manages to draw some runes in the air and walk a few steps before she is hit in the head by Gideon. They fight. Cleophas pushes Gideon through the car window. Then, she is surrounded by three other guards.]

**Luke closes his eyes.**

* * *

[STREETS]

[Valentine is meeting Sebastian. Sebastian jumps down onto the sidewalk.]

VALENTINE: What are you doing?

SEBASTIAN: I took the rooftops. It’s faster. Clary knows I was there.

VALENTINE: Which you? Jonathan or Sebastian?

SEBASTIAN: Jonathan. They have a warlock. She has the sigil.

VALENTINE: What warlock?

SEBASTIAN: Her name is Dot. [Valentine sighs.] Jace and Adelaine are trying to sabotage me. They are trying to make Clary hate me. But I swear to you, I will end both of them before I let that happen.

**"He can go to hell" said Jace "Or I'll put him their if he even put a finger on Laina"**

**"I don't need - " started Laina**

**"Protecting" finished Jace "I know, your one of the best Shadowhunters of our generation. But as your big brother that my job"**

**Laina rolled her eyes.**

VALENTINE: Listen, once we have the Mirror, none of this will matter.

SEBASTIAN: I can’t have Clary hate me, not after everything I’ve been through.

VALENTINE: Clary doesn’t care about you!

SEBASTIAN: Yes, she does!

VALENTINE: No, Jonathan, she only cares about an English Shadowhunter named Sebastian Verlac. When she realizes the truth about you, she will only despise you.

**Clary closes her eyes.**

SEBASTIAN: You are the one that she despises! I am her brother! She loves me!

[Sebastian’s eyes turn to black.]

VALENTINE: Okay, Jonathan. You’re right. I’m sorry. [Sebastian’s eyes turn back.] Go back to Clary, find the Mirror. But remember, until that’s accomplished, no one can know who you really are.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah.

[Valentine walks away.]

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Luke has come to Magnus.]

MAGNUS: So you’re telling me your sister’s still alive? I don’t understand what this has to do with the Downworld.

LUKE: [showing the message] Cleophas sent me this fire message. It appears that Valentine is holding her captive. Magnus, she said he still has the Soul-Sword.

MAGNUS: That’s impossible.

LUKE: Look, I thought the same thing, but the Clave lied.

MAGNUS: I have to tell Alexander.

LUKE: Wait. Alec is Head of the Institute. He might already know.

MAGNUS: No, I just saw him. He would’ve told me if he knew. He would never keep something this important from me.

**Magnus seethed.**

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Simon and Izzy are sitting at a table.]

SIMON: Yeah, definitely think that’s nuts that the Clave has little kids fight demons… but you guys are Shadowhunters, right? It’s not anything new.

**"But he is our little brother" said Izzy sadly.**

ISABELLE: I’m still worried, you know? He’s my little brother.

SIMON: I get it. But, Izzy, when it’s all said and done, isn’t this what Max was born to do? Like you?

**Izzy smiles at Simon thankfully.**

[Max runs up to them from the kitchen.]

MAX: Hey, check out my fortune cookie. “You will accomplish impossible feats.”

SIMON: Yes! [to Izzy] See, I told you.

ISABELLE: How about we call it a day?

MAX: But it’s still early. Unless Simon’s too tired.

SIMON: What? No way. [getting up] I was just getting started. Let’s get back to work, young Padawan. [no reaction from Izzy or Max] What? Don’t tell me you don’t know what a Jedi is.

MAX: Um…

SIMON: Izzy, what type of trainer are you? This is important stuff, man! All right, last one back to the boat basin is an Imperial Gonk droid. And you don’t wanna be that guy.

**"Max is gonna be so confused" said Izzy fondly.**

[Simon is about to run when he almost bumps into Maia.]

MAIA: Hey.

SIMON: Hey.

MAX: [to Izzy] Are all vampires this weird?

**Simon looked offended.**

ISABELLE: Definitely not. Come on.

[Max and Izzy go to Maia and Simon. Max exits the restaurant already.]

ISABELLE: [to Maia] I don’t think we’ve actually met. I’m Isabelle Lightwood.

MAIA: [to Simon] Are you taking her on a boat ride?

**"This is awkward" said Rose to Ginny.**

SIMON: What? No. No, no, of course not. Izzy and I are friends. We’re helping her brother Max train, and then we stopped to get a bite to eat–

**"Stop talking" said Laina.**

ISABELLE: Stop talking.

**Maia looked at the screen in jealousy.**

SIMON: That’s it.

MAIA: I will see you later.

SIMON: Yeah, see you.

[Before they walk out, Izzy looks back one more time at Maia.]

* * *

[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]

ISABELLE: What was that?

SIMON: What?

ISABELLE: That, in there? You and Maia.

SIMON: There is no me and Maia.

ISABELLE: Okay, Simon, you can’t possibly be that clueless, okay? She likes you. It’s obvious.

**Maia fiddles with her hands awkwardly.**

SIMON: She doesn’t like me. When a girl likes you and you ask her out, most of the time she doesn’t say no.

ISABELLE: She didn’t tell you why?

SIMON: No. She just told me she had a lot going on.

ISABELLE: That’s your problem. There’s obviously something more that she’s not telling you.

SIMON: Look, after the whole Seelie Court business, I’m done chasing girls who only wanna be my friend.

**Clary looks down.**

ISABELLE: I didn’t take you for a quitter.

SIMON: Easy for you to say. When was the last time you got shot down?

**"Sorry" said Simon sheepishly.**

**Izzy brushed Simon off "Its okay" she said.**

ISABELLE: You’d be surprised.

SIMON: Look, I’m just gonna stick to things I’m good at, like getting my ass kicked by a 12-year-old.

**Jace laughed "That's Max for you"**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Jace, Clary, Laina and Dot are standing by a screen.]

JACE: So you’ve narrowed it down to these three locations?

DOT: Yes. Here, here, and here.

CLARY: Wait a minute. That’s the park we used to go to when I was little. Mom and I used to go there when I was a kid. She’d pack a picnic, watch me sketch for hours. It was our place. She hid it somewhere I’d remember, just in case. It’s gotta be there.

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY’S BEDROOM]

[Sebastian knocks on the door. He’s surprised when Clary opens it.]

SEBASTIAN: Oh, hey.

CLARY: Hey, Sebastian. Um… I’m sorry, I’m just heading out on mission.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, sure, yeah. I actually, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.

CLARY: [putting on her jacket] I’m fine.

**Everyone looks tense, who knew what Jonathon would do with Clary.**

SEBASTIAN: Look, I saw how upset you were today. I’m really sorry about your friend.

CLARY: [pause] I keep losing the people that I care about, one after the other. It has to stop.

SEBASTIAN: And you’re worried that, um, now Jonathan’s back, that it… that it’s not going to?

CLARY: I don’t know. I mean, Jace and Laina think that my brother is a lost cause. So…

**Laina looks a bit guilty.**

SEBASTIAN: What do you think?

CLARY: I mean, I understand he has demon blood. I know what he’s capable of, but… But he’s my brother. God, it’s stupid, right?

SEBASTIAN: Hey, no, no. God, it’s not stupid at all.

CLARY: I mean, if there’s any humanity left in him, shouldn’t we at least try to save him?

Laina scoffed angrily.

SEBASTIAN: I think so.

[Sebastian suddenly leans in and kisses Clary. Clary pushes him away.]

**"He is my brother" said Clary disgustedly.**

**Everyone looks green.**

CLARY: Sebastian…

SEBASTIAN: I’m sorry. That was stupid.

CLARY: It’s just… I’m not, I–

SEBASTIAN: No, look, I get it. I just want you to know that I will… I’ll always be there for you, Clary. Whatever you need.

**Clary looks like she is about to puke.**

[Clary passes him and exits the room. Sebastian looks at Clary’s dresser and takes a hair elastic from there with him.]

* * *

[ALEC’S OFFICE]

[Alec is sitting in a chair. The door is open. Magnus knocks on the doorframe. Before Magnus can say something, Alec goes first.]

**Both Alec and Magnus look awkward.**

ALEC: Please don’t say you’ve been waiting for me all this time.

MAGNUS: No. Just wanted to see you.

ALEC: Is everything okay?

MAGNUS: [entering] I thought so, but now I’m not so sure.

ALEC: What’s going on?

MAGNUS: You tell me, Alexander. From the day I met you, the one thing I knew I can count on from you was honesty. Absolute, total honesty.

[Alec gets up.]

ALEC: I can explain.

**Magnus feels himself getting angrily.**

MAGNUS: You knew about the Sword?

ALEC: I just found out, I swear.

MAGNUS: When? When did you know? Tonight, when I talked about trust, did you know then?

ALEC: I did.

**Alec digs his nails into his palms.**

MAGNUS: Okay.

ALEC: Look, I was worried that if the Downworld found out, there’d be widespread panic. It could’ve led to a rebellion.

**Maia wanted to scoff but she understood that now was not the time.**

MAGNUS: And you didn’t trust me to stay quiet?

ALEC: I didn’t say that. I didn’t wanna ask you to have to keep a secret from your own people. That wouldn’t be fair to you.

MAGNUS: Oh. You’re just like the Clave, making promises you never intend to keep. Oh, transparency?

ALEC: Magnus, Magnus, let’s not make this personal.

**"How is it not personal" said Magnus angrily.**

MAGNUS: How can I not make it personal? Valentine wants me dead! He wants all of us dead.

ALEC: I know.

MAGNUS: And after I bared my heart and soul. I told you things I have never told anyone and you looked my straight in the eye and lied.

ALEC: Magnus, I didn’t…

MAGNUS: I guess it runs in the family.

**Alec paled.**

ALEC: Hey. [Magnus walks out.] That’s not fair. Magnus!

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Maia is reading a book at a table. Izzy enters. She stands by Maia’s table.]

MAIA: [without looking up] Luke’s not here.

ISABELLE: And they say Shadowhunters are unfriendly.

**Laina rolled her eyes.**

ISABELLE: [Maia looks up.] I’m not here to talk to Luke. May I?

[Maia pushes out the other chair with her foot and makes a gesture. Izzy sits down.]

MAIA: So what does the Clave want now?

**Izzy sighed angrily.**

ISABELLE: Nothing. This is about Simon.

MAIA: What about him?

ISABELLE: Wanna know if you’re really not interested in him or you’re just playing hard to get.

MAIA: Hey, I’m not playing anything. And I’m sorry, how is this any of your business?

ISABELLE: Simon’s my friend. He’s been there for me when I needed him.

**Izzy looked at Simon thankfully.**

MAIA: That’s awesome. But if you don’t mind, I’m learning about phytoplankton.

ISABELLE: [pause] Who was he?

MAIA: Hmm?

ISABELLE: The guy who broke your heart, who was he?

MAIA: He’s not Jace, if that’s what you’re asking.

**Maia closed her eyes at the reminder.**

ISABELLE: Wait, you and Jace?

MAIA: True story. It was fun, nothing more.

ISABELLE: But someone hurt you, someone who meant a lot. We’ve all been there. Me, Simon. It doesn’t mean you should stop trying.

MAIA: Who do you think you are, coming in here and talking to me about heartbreak? You don’t know anything about me.

ISABELLE: You’re right, but I know Simon. And he’s smart, sweet, caring–

**Simon looked surprised.**

MAIA: You think I don’t know that? Hey, maybe you have it all figured out, but I lost control once and I’m not going to do it again.

ISABELLE: Losing control sucks. I know that better than anyone. But it’s a hell of a lot better than never taking a chance at all. Nice to meet you, Maia.

[Izzy gets up and leaves.]

**"Thanks" said Maia to Izzy " I needed that"**

**Izzy nods**

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Luke is still there. Magnus is pacing.]

LUKE: Magnus, calm down.

MAGNUS: Was he ever gonna tell me?

LUKE: I don’t know. Look, he didn’t tell you–

MAGNUS: I trusted him, Lucian, more than anyone! And this what happens?

[Magnus throws a fireball against the coffee table.]

**Alec flinched.**

LUKE: Hey, I know you’re hurting. I get it. And I’m sorry, but you gotta settle down.

MAGNUS: No, now is not the time for settling down.

[Luke grabs Magnus’ arm.]

LUKE: Yes, it is. Alec is trying. Trust me, he’s on our side. He would never do anything to hurt you.

**Magnus sighed angrily.**

[Magnus pulls his arm away.]

MAGNUS: It’s too late for that now. The Seelie Queen was right. We can’t trust the Clave. They’ve deceived us again. Only now, Valentine is free and the Sword’s missing, and the survival of the entire Downworld’s at stake. We need to tell her.

**"You can't trust her" said Clary urgently.**

LUKE: I don’t trust her. I never have.

MAGNUS: She’s the most powerful person in the Downworld. If we wanna stop Valentine, we’re going to need the Queen’s help. I’ll arrange a trip to the Court.

**Luke sighed.**

* * *

[STREETS]

[A Portal opens. Jace, Clary, Laina and Dot walk out. They look at the park. In Dot’s eye the lines of the sigil appear. She can see the ley lines now. The sigil on her wrist has lit up. They start walking.]

JACE: You know, Clary, what me and Laina said earlier about Jonathan–

CLARY: No, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.

**"We are not" said Laina.**

[Laina and Jace share a look]

ADELAINE: He's not apologizing. Neither of us are and neither of us will.

CLARY: He’s the only family I have left.

JACE: [sighs] You may not consider me family, but I care about you . [Clary and Jace stop walking, Laina walks away and gives them space] Look, if you’re ever in any danger, I’m gonna do whatever it takes to keep you safe. If that means Jonathan has to die, so be it.

**Jace and Clary smile at each other.**

DOT: [turning to Clary] Clary, the ley line intersection’s close.

[They walk onto a pagoda. There’s a statue in the middle.]

DOT: It’s here.

CLARY: Do you see something?

[Dot gets closer to the statue. She creates a ball of energy with her magic and starts chanting in Latin. Her hand reaches in the ball. Sebastian is tracking Clary with the hair elastic. Dot takes her hand out of the ball of energy. She’s holding a small object.]

CLARY: That’s it, isn’t it? [Dot turns to Clary.] It’s the Mortal Mirror.

**"By the Angel" said Izzy.**

**"That the Mirror" said Alec in awe.**

JACE: Okay, let’s go.

[Jonathan, in burnt flesh demon form, has appeared next to Jace and he flings him onto the grass. Jonathon goes up to Laina and flings her to the ground near Jace.]

**Everyone gasps.**

[Dot gives the Mirror to Clary.]

DOT: Clary.

[Dot attacks Jonathan with her magic. It almost does nothing. Jonathan pushes Dot and she falls onto the ground. Jace and Laina become conscious again.]

JACE: Clary, run!

[Demon Jonathan runs up to Jace and Laina and holds the blade against their throat.]

CLARY: No, don’t!

* * *

[Clary is standing at a distance.]

CLARY: You’re Jonathan, aren’t you? You’re my brother. You don’t wanna hurt me. If you hurt Jace and Laina, that’s exactly what you’ll be doing. [holding up the Mirror] This is what you came for, isn’t it? You can take this and go. Or… you can come with us. We can help you. Whatever Valentine’s told you, it’s lies. Whatever happened in the past, whatever you’ve done, it doesn’t matter. You’re my family.

**Clary has tears in her eyes.**

[Then Dot is there and she blasts her magic at Jonathan. She opens a Portal.]

DOT: Take the Mirror and go, Clary!

CLARY: No, not without you.

DOT: It’s the only way to protect the Mirror. Go!

[Jace and Laina gets up and pull Clary into the Portal.]

CLARY: Dot, no!

**Laina sighs angrily.**

JACE: Come on!

ADELAINE: For God's sake, Clary. Come on!

[Jace, Laina and Clary disappear and the Portal closes.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ARMORY]

[Izzy is putting back a blade. Laina comes up to them both.]

MAX: You know I’m ready now, right?

ISABELLE: I remember holding you when you were just a few hours old. [kneeling down] I looked into those little eyes, and promised I’d never let anything bad ever happen to you.

**"He is so grown up" said Izzy sadly.**

ADELAINE: [Kneeling down to.] But we’re Nephilim.

MAX: It’s our calling.

**Laina sighs, Max was right. And she could never stop him from fulfilling his duty.**

[Izzy and Laina exchange a look. They both stands up.]

ISABELLE: I’ll have Alec put in a call to the Clave. Report to the Ops Center first thing tomorrow.

[Max smiles and runs off. Laina sighs]

ADELAINE: When did he get so grown up.

**Laina chuckles weakly.**

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

[Simon is playing his guitar.]

SIMON: [singing] My regrets are a shade, Around my neck, I know, [Maia walks in, and stands behind him and watches from a distance] It’s torturous, house of burdens, And I can’t let go.

**"Nice" said Izzy.**

[Simon hears Maia and quickly stops and gets up.]

SIMON: Maia.

MAIA: Hey. Um, I know this is gonna be difficult, but I’m going to ask you to not speak, okay?

SIMON: Yeah, sure. Yeah, I can totally do that. [putting his guitar down] There are times to talk and there are times to not talk, and I… Right. You were saying.

**Everyone laughed.**

MAIA: I’ve made my fair share of mistakes with guys, and I was afraid to put myself out there.

SIMON: You’ve had your heart broken. Guess that’s something we have in common.

**Maia shook her head sadly.**

MAIA: This was different, but maybe now I’m ready to take a chance. I mean, I guess… I just need to take things slow.

SIMON: Sure, yeah. I mean, slow is good. I’m a vampire, so, kinda have all the time in the world.

MAIA: Do you think the paddleboats are still open?

SIMON: [smiling] I think so.

**Maia and Simon smile at each other.**

[They chuckle.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING AREA]

[Clary and Jace stop walking for a moment.]

CLARY: If I had known Dot was gonna do that, I would’ve never left without her.

JACE: She knew what she was doing. Because of her, Valentine can’t raise the Angel. We are finally one step ahead of him. Hey, she survived Valentine. She’ll survive this.

CLARY: All this fighting and bloodshed, but… God, for what?

**"So we can love and live in peace" said Izzy.**

[Clary opens the hand mirror. She gets an image in her head. It’s her in the water again, drowning. A blade is coming at her. She dodges it. Another blade comes at her, she screams underwater. Clary closes the Mirror.]

**Everyone gasps.**

JACE: Hey, you okay?

CLARY: Yeah, it was like in my dream. I was back at the lake, drowning, and there were these two swords coming at me. [realizing something] These aren’t dreams, they’re visions. I think it’s some kind of message.

**Everyone looks confused.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC’S OFFICE]

[Sebastian is going through the drawers of Alec’s desk. The door is slightly open.]

MAX: What are you doing?

**All the Lightwoods tense up.**

[Sebastian closes the drawer immediately when he sees Max standing there.]

SEBASTIAN: Hey, buddy, I, uh… Don’t mind me. I’m just looking for something for the boss. How’s the, uh, training going? [Max tilts his head slightly.] What’s the matter?

MAX: I found a single hair stuck in the bottom of the box.

**"No Max" said Laina.**

**"Leave" said Izzy urgently.**

[Max holds up a hair, it has a tracking glow around it. Max approaches Sebastian.]

MAX: You’re him. You’re Jonathan.

**"Oh Max" said Jace.**

**All the Lightwood looked at the screen in anticipation about what was going to happen to their little brother.**


	39. Awake, Arise or Be Forever Fallen

[ALEC'S OFFICE]

[Continuing where the last episode left of. Max has just tracked a hair of Jonathan to Sebastian, who was rummaging through the drawers of Alec's desk. Now Max knows that Sebastian is Jonathan.]

**All the Lightwoods are tense. Everyone else is nervous to**

SEBASTIAN: [chuckles] That's very, very impressive. [circles around Max to the door] Your tracking skills. Isabelle has taught you very well. [closes the door] Perhaps a little too well.

**Izzy's eyes fill with tears**

**"That son of a bitch" growled Jace.**

[Max grabs the letter opener from the desk and throws it at Sebastian. It's a hit. Sebastian pulls it out of his stomach. Max grabs the poker by the fireplace and they fight. Sebastian slams Max's head against the desk, so he passes out. ]

**Laina lets out a chocked sob. Izzy bursts into tears. All the Lightwoods sit next to each other and comfort each other.**

[Sebastian hears Clary's voice in the hallway.]

CLARY: Lindsay, hey. Have you seen Alec?

[Cut to hallway.]

LINDSAY: He should be in his office. I just saw him there. Is everything okay?

**"Please notice him" begged Laina, tears were streaming down her face.**

CLARY: Yeah, Jace and I just need to update him on something. Thank you.

[Clary opens the door and finds Sebastian calmly sitting in one of the chairs, holding the letter opener between his fingers.]

CLARY: Sebastian. I was looking for Alec.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, as was I.

[They both get a notification on their phones.]

CLARY: [looking at her phone] And now we found him. Urgent brief in the Ops Center. Perfect timing, huh?

SEBASTIAN: Yeah. Yeah, perfect timing.

**Clary sighs.**

[Clary exits the room, so does Sebastian after he glances over one more time at the desk. Under the desk, there lays Max unconscious.]

**"By the Angel" said Alec.**

**All the Lightwood are crying or close to crying, everyone else is looking at the screen sadly.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

[STREETS]

[Maia and Simon are coming back from their paddleboat trip. Simon is chuckling.]

MAIA: Okay, but next time I get to control the steering of the paddleboat.

SIMON: Those ducks are gonna be fine, I told you.

MAIA: Only because they narrowly missed you at the last second.

SIMON: Well, you know, I was helping them. Um, I was... I was honing their survival skills. Ducks are getting very lazy these days.

**No one had the heart to chuckle.**

MAIA: [chuckling] Okay.

[Simon looks up at the sky.]

MAIA: What?

SIMON: Full moon. Should I be worried?

MAIA: Yes. Very.

[They both lean in and are about to kiss when they hear a man screaming in the distance. They run to an alleyway and see a man (Bat) being attacked by a wolf.]

**"Jesus" said Maia.**

MAIA: Oh, my God.

[When the wolf sees Simon and Maia, it flees. Maia and Simon run up to the man, panting against a wall.]

BAT: What just happened? What kind of dog was that? Oh, God. I don't wanna die.

**Luke sighed "Russell"**

SIMON: You're not gonna die, okay?

MAIA: We're here to help you. What's your name?

BAT: Bartholomew Velasquez. People call me Bat.

MAIA: Okay, Bat. Can you stand?

[Bat grunts getting up. Maia and Simon help him.]

SIMON: We gotta find the wolf that did this.

MAIA: I already know.

**Maia glared at the screen.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Izzy joins Alec, Laina, Sebastian, Jace, and Clary at the meeting table.]

ISABELLE: Sorry, I'm late. I've been looking everywhere for Max. Has anyone seen him?

JACE: Have you tried the armory? He's probably sharpening his blades for his first assignment.

**"Oh Max" sighed Laina.**

ISABELLE: [sighs] I checked.

ALEC: We have more pressing matters. Thanks to Dot's help, we now have the Mortal Mirror.

**Alec looked down.**

SEBASTIAN: And you have it at the Institute. And it's well guarded, I presume?

ALEC: The Elite Guards are the only ones who know its location. It's safest that way.

CLARY: Jonathan went after Elliot and Dot to get the Mirror. Now that he knows we have it, he's going to come back for it.

**"He already there" said Clary annoyed.**

ALEC: Agreed. Report back with any possible scenarios by which Jonathan and Valentine could attempt a breach.

JACE: Okay.

[Jace, Clary, and Sebastian leave.]

ISABELLE: [to Alec] Is everything okay? You told Magnus about the Soul-Sword, didn't you? 

**Magnus closed his eyes.**

ADELAINE: [Alec doesn't respond. Laina puts a hand on his shoulder.] Wow. That bad?

[SEELIE COURT]

[Luke and Magnus have traveled to the Seelie realm to see the Queen.]

NYMPH: Milady, I now present to you Magnus Bane and Lucian Graymark.

[Luke and Magnus bow.]

SEELIE QUEEN: So the Clave lied and Valentine has the Sword. Is anyone surprised?

**"No" thought Maia but she did not say it out loud as she was pretty sure Laina would deck her, Laina was already mad because of what would happen to her little brother and Maia was not in the mood to be on the receiving end of that anger.**

MAGNUS: Milady. We agree that it's time to take charge of our destiny. We've come to accept your offer to unite the Downworld to hunt Valentine.

SEELIE QUEEN: Good. But we do it our way. No more playing by the Clave's rules.

**"We are not starting war on the Clave" said Luke angrily.**

LUKE: With all due respect, Your Highness, we didn't come here to start a war with the Shadowhunters.

SEELIE QUEEN: The Shadowhunters want us dead. You think it's an accident they lost Valentine?

**"Valentine has killed many of our brothers and sister" growled Laina "we want him dead just as much as she does"**

LUKE: I don't trust the Clave, but I trust Clary. She told me that she and Jace recovered the Mortal Mirror to protect the Downworld from Valentine.

SEELIE QUEEN: Your love for the Shadowhunters weakens you. That's why your pack has lost so many wolves.

**"Those deaths are not the Shadowhunters fault" said Luke annoyed "They are Valentines fault."**

LUKE: My pack's losses are because of Valentine.

SEELIE QUEEN: [to Magnus] After the lies your boyfriend told you surely you're on my side?

**Alec sighed.**

[Luke turns to Magnus.]

LUKE: Magnus, we came here to stop Valentine, not make new enemies by breaking the Accords.

SEELIE QUEEN: Don't let your crush get in the way of protecting your people.

MAGNUS: I beg your patience, Your Grace. But breaking our allegiance to the Shadowhunters is a step that requires consideration.

**Izzy glared at the screen.**

SEELIE QUEEN: Decide quickly. [She plucks a rose from a bush and puts it in Magnus pocket.] Once all the petals on this rose turn black... your time is up. And remember, those who don't come to my side will be on the losing side.

**"I truly and utterly hate her" said Simon.**

**Luke nodded in agreement.**

MAGNUS: Milady.

[Magnus and Luke leave.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]

[Sebastian enters. He looks under the desk where he left Max, but Max is gone.]

**"Hopefully he finds help" said Izzy.**

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Izzy is leaving a message for Max.]

ISABELLE: [on phone] Max, where are you? If you're out on mission alone, I'm gonna whip your...

[Izzy notices blood splatter on the floor. She hangs up the phone and follows the trail. It leads into her bedroom, where Izzy sees Max lying unconscious on the floor, bleeding from his nose.]

**"Max" shrieked Izzy.**

ISABELLE: [grabbing his hand] Max, can you hear me? Max? [screaming] Someone get a medic!

[THE INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY]

[Max is lying in a bed. He has bandages around his head. Doctors are examining him.]

ISABELLE: I tried using an iratze rune to wake him, but nothing's working.

**Laina let a few more tears slip down her face.**

[Alec, Laina and Clary rush in.]

ALEC: What happened?

ISABELLE: I don't know. I found him like this in my room.

**Jace clenched his fist.**

CLARY: Oh, my God, Max.

ADELAINE: By The Angel.

ALEC: We should send him to Idris. See what they can do.

ISABELLE: The medic said that in his condition, he won't be able to survive the transfer.

**"Oh" said Molly sadly.**

[Jace and Sebastian rush in. Everyone is gathered around the bed now.]

**Jace glared at the screen.**

JACE: Max. We checked the Institute's security camera footage. Whoever attacked him is somehow covering their tracks.

SEBASTIAN: Has he been able to talk?

**"Burn in hell" snarled Laina at the screen.**

ISABELLE: Not yet. He's unconscious.

CLARY: I don't understand. Who would wanna hurt him?

ALEC: I don't know. But I'm gonna find out.

JACE: Hey. I'll get Robert and Maryse here. The rest of us, we'll find out who did this.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, I'll stay with Max. If he regains consciousness, perhaps he can ID his attacker.

**"I swear to the Angel, if he hurts him... " said Alec angrily**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is sitting on the couch, the flower from the Seelie realm between his fingers. His phone beeps. It's Alec calling. Magnus hesitates, but does not pick up. Looking at the flower, a memory pops into Magnus' head.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, FLASHBACK]

[Alec is sleeping on the couch. Magnus puts down a tray with coffee on the coffee table.]

**Everyone gasped remembering what this memory must be of.**

MAGNUS: Cream or sugar?

[Alec wakes up and sees the light shining in.]

ALEC: Did I fall asleep?

MAGNUS: We both did.

[Magnus sits down. Alec immediately stands up.]

**Fred chuckled weakly.**

MAGNUS: On separate couches. Never fear.

ALEC: [grabbing his jacket] I should never have taken you up on your offer for drinks.

MAGNUS: [stands up] In hindsight, liquor might have been a bad idea after being drained of all my magic to heal your friend Luke.

ALEC: [puts on his jacket] Not my friend. He's Clary Fairchild's. I've only known her five days and she's already more trouble than she's worth.

**"Thanks" said Clary sarcastically.**

MAGNUS: You're more than just a pretty face, aren't you?

ALEC: What is that supposed to mean?

MAGNUS: You shared your strength with me to help your friend. It's rare to find a Shadowhunter with such a... open heart.

**Magnus looked down sadly.**

ALEC: I trust you. I don't know why, but I do. [pause] What time is it? I have to get back to the Institute.

MAGNUS: Stay for breakfast. I conjure up a mean Belgian waffle.

ALEC: No. If you let anyone know that I slept here last night...

MAGNUS: Relax. My reputation's on the line just as much as yours. I'd lose all my credibility if my people found out that I let a Shadowhunter spend the night.

**Laina laughed weakly.**

ALEC: Then why'd you let me sleep here?

MAGNUS: [pause] Trust makes you do strange things. [sniffs] Must be something in the air.

**Everyone looked at the screen sadly.**

[Alec gives him one last look and then leaves.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, PRESENT]

[Magnus looks at the flower again. The petals have started to turn black.]

[JADE WOLF, KITCHEN]

[Luke is in the kitchen. He looks through the window of the doors into the restaurant.]

LUKE: Oh, you gotta be kidding me.

[Luke exits the kitchen and goes into the restaurant. Ollie and her girlfriend Samantha are sitting in a booth.]

**"For Gods sake" said Luke.**

OLLIE: Definitely the steamed dumplings. Ooh, and some fried wontons.

SAMANTHA: No. Two orders because you always say you don't want any and then you eat all of mine.

OLLIE: What?

SAMANTHA: You do.

[Luke has walked over to their table.]

LUKE: I see she drives you crazy, too.

OLLIE: Luke. Guess we're both in the mood for Chinese.

**"Really" said Luke sarcastically.**

LUKE: What a coincidence.

OLLIE: This is Sam. My other partner.

**Fred snorted.**

SAMANTHA: Nice to finally meet the famed Luke Garroway.

LUKE: [they shake hands] Hi.

SAMANTHA: Ollie's constantly gushing about how she hit the jackpot on getting you as her mentor.

[Ollie and Samantha chuckle. Maia approaches Luke.]

MAIA: Hey, uh, we need to talk.

[Maia goes to the back of the restaurant.]

OLLIE: Oh, I remember her. The girl who's not your girlfriend?

**"God thats gross" said Maia in disgust.**

**Luke nodded in agreement.**

LUKE: Enjoy your wontons.

[Luke joins Maia in the back.]

LUKE: What's up?

MAIA: It's Russell. When he left for Philly, I thought he'd be gone for good. But he's back and he scratched a mundane.

**Luke growled at the screen.**

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Bat is laying in a chair. Maia is tending to his wounds. Simon is there as well. Luke has just come in.]

LUKE: How you feeling?

BAT: Not so good. Look, I appreciate you guys helping me, but I think I need stitches and definitely a rabies shot. Shouldn't I go to an ER?

LUKE: I just called the paramedics. They should be here soon.

[Bat nods. Luke gives Simon a heads up and they go talk in the corner.]

SIMON: What are we gonna do when the paramedics don't show?

LUKE: Well, we'll know soon enough if we even need 'em.

**"Hopefully we do" said Luke "That means he won't be a wolf"**

[Maia joins Luke and Simon in the corner.]

SIMON: Okay. Not to sound judgy, but is this really how you guys normally do this? You, you know, hold a scratched mundane hostage until they turn?

**"No" said Luke "We follow them till the next moon to see if they turn"**

MAIA: I mean, normally we just secretly follow them to see if they turn at the next full moon. We can't exactly pull someone out of their lives and be like "Hey, you might be a werewolf".

**"True" said Simon.**

LUKE: Bat's an exception. Luckily, with the full moon, we won't have to wait for long. You sure you're up for this? Maia?

MAIA: Uh, I'm good. Yeah.

LUKE: All right. You and Simon wait here with him. I'll take care of Russell.

[THE INSTITUTE, ISABELLE'S ROOM]

[Jace and Clary are investigating Izzy's room.]

**All the Lightwoods tensed up.**

JACE: From the traces of blood outside the door, it seems Max was attacked somewhere else and then he came here.

CLARY: He was probably looking for help.

**Alec closed his eyes and sighed loudly.**

[Jace kneels down by the bed. Clary kneels down next to him. Jace is having a hard time, he sighs. Then he notices something.]

JACE: Clary.

[From under the bed, Jace pulls out the J.C. box.]

**"Why does Max get himself in so much trouble" said Laina angrily.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Clary and Jace have called a meeting. Alec and Sebastian are there as well. ]

**Izzy snarled at the screen.**

SEBASTIAN: What did you find?

CLARY: The box my mom used to keep Jonathan's things in.

JACE: It was right where Izzy found Max.

ALEC: I remember Max had his eyes on it. He was so determined to prove himself.

**"Max" said Alec sadly.**

JACE: It's possible he found a way to use the box to track Jonathan.

SEBASTIAN: Wait, all of this would mean that Jonathan found a way to get inside the Institute without us even knowing.

JACE: Well, he's Valentine's son. We were trained to do the impossible.

CLARY: If Jonathan attacked Max and came for the Mirror...

JACE: He wouldn't have left here without it. Alec, he could still be in the building.

ALEC: Listen, we have to confirm he's still inside.

JACE: We saw what the real Jonathan looks like. He will be glamoured as one of our own.

CLARY: Hiding in plain sight.

**Everyone looked at the screen annoyed.**

ALEC: Okay. Hey, Sebastian, I want you and any other personnel on supplemental guard duty. Effective immediately, the Institute's on lockdown.

[Everyone's about to walk away, but Sebastian calls Alec back.]

SEBASTIAN: Wait, wait. We'll need to fortify security outside as well. I can spearhead that team.

ALEC: No, I have it covered. If Jonathan's still in the building, he's not getting out alive.

**"Thank the Angel, I didn't let him take that team" said Alec.**

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Bat is shaking. He groans.]

**Maia winces in sympathy.**

BAT: Where are the paramedics?

SIMON: They're coming. They're coming. But don't worry, man. You look a lot... You're looking better.

[Maia enters and puts a box on the table.]

SIMON: Where'd you go? He's getting worse.

MAIA: I know.

[Maia takes handcuffs out of the box and cuffs Bat to one of the metal bars.]

BAT: What are you doing?

MAIA: Okay, I'm really sorry. But what's happening to you happened to me, too, okay? This is for your own good.

SIMON: Is restraining him like this necessary?

**"Obviously" said Maia.**

MAIA: He's turning, Simon. Can you kill the lights? It's, like, sensory overload for wolves.

**Luke sighs remembering when he first turned.**

BAT: Did you say "wolf"? What do you mean, wolf? What's happening?

MAIA: [to Simon] Just do it.

[Simon turns off the lights.]

MAIA: [to herself] Where's the damn mouth guard?

SIMON: What are you doing? What do you need?

[Maia grabs a wooden paddle.]

MAIA: So he doesn't bite his tongue off.

SIMON: Does that seriously happen

**"Yes" said Luke sadly.**

[Maia tries to put the paddle in Bat's mouth but he bites it in half and snarls.]

**Rose jumps in her seat.**

SIMON: That was a good idea.

[Bat starts turning.]

**"By the Angel" said Laina.**

SIMON: Poor guy. Is there anything we can do?

[Bat continues turning, and breaks loose from the handcuff. His bones crack.]

**Everyone looks at the screen sadly.**

MAIA: I'll tell you what we can do. We can get the hell outta here.

[Maia and Simon run.]

[THE INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY]

[Izzy and Laina are sitting by Max's bedside. They are each holding one of his hands. Their eyes are filled with tears.]

**All the Lightwoods sigh.**

ISABELLE: They say that maybe you can hear us. 

ADELAINE: We both need you to wake up, okay? Open your eyes and wake up, Max.

**Izzy and Laina start crying and Jace and Alec comfort them while trying to keep their tears in.**

SEBASTIAN: Sorry to interrupt.

**"That ass" shrieked Izzy.**

[Sebastian enters.]

ISABELLE: It's okay.

SEBASTIAN: How's the little fighter doing? Is there any progress?

**Laina glared at the screen harshly.**

ADELAINE: We are still waiting to hear back from Brother Enoch. 

ISABELLE: But Max already defied the odds in surviving Jonathan's attack. If anyone could make it, he can.

**"Of course Max defied the odds" said Jace.**

[Sebastian looks at Max and back at Izzy and Laina.]

SEBASTIAN: Look, you both need to take care of yourselves as well. You both should take a break.

ISABELLE: Uh, thanks, but we... we can't leave him.

SEBASTIAN: Look, just a few minutes will do you a world of good. And I'll watch Max while you're gone.

**"That..." trailed of Laina.**

ADELAINE: [pause] I could use a break, and I am sure Iz could to. Thank you.

**Laina looked down.**

[Sebastian smiles. At that moment, the door opens and Maryse and Robert enter.]

**"Oh" said Alec relieved "Thank God"**

MARYSE: Oh, Max.

ISABELLE & ADELAINE: Mom, Dad.

[Izzy and Laina hug their parents.]

MARYSE: Your father and I spoke with Brother Enoch. He says warlock magic can't heal Max.

**"No" said Jace weakly.**

ROBERT: Our only hope is to allow the Silent Brothers to attempt a procedure that they only use in rare emergencies.

MARYSE: Kind of like a rebooting of the brain.

**Magnus's eyes widened, he had heard of this. It was very dangerous.**

ISABELLE: Does it involve any risks?

ROBERT: I'm afraid so. Very few Shadowhunters have survived it.

**Alec wiped away his tears.**

ADELAINE: You still think we should do it?

MARYSE: If we don't, Max will never wake up.

**Laina buried her face in her hands.**

SEBASTIAN: I'll be praying for your son.

[Sebastian has a sly smile on his face when he leaves the room.]

**Alec growled at the screen.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is staring out the window. It's raining. Another memory comes up.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, FLASHBACK]

[Alec and Magnus stumble into the bedroom. Kissing and chuckling. Alec pulls off his boots. Then he takes his shirt of with Magnus' help. Magnus takes of his jacket, still kissing Alec. They smile and land on the bed, Magnus on top.]

**Everyone looks awkward, this was Magnus and Alec's first time together.**

MAGNUS: That was graceful.

ALEC: Shadowhunter.

MAGNUS: Oh.

[They continue kissing. Alec pulls Magnus' shirt forward. Then Magnus flinches and covers his eyes. He sits up with his back to Alec.]

**Magnus's eyes widened.**

ALEC: What? Am I doing something wrong?

MAGNUS: No such thing.

ALEC: Well... [sits up] What, do you not want to?

MAGNUS: No. I mean, yes. Of course I do.

ALEC: Magnus, what is it?

MAGNUS: It's just, sometimes... I lose control.

[Magnus turns to Alec, revealing his snake eyes. Alec smiles.]

**Everyone gasped.**

ALEC: Magnus... [stroking Magnus' cheek] They're beautiful. You're beautiful.

**Magnus looks at the screen sadly.**

[Magnus smiles and holds Alec's hand.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, PRESENT]

[Magnus is staring out the window when there's a knock on the door.]

ALEC: Magnus?

[Magnus debates it, then puts the flower in his pocket and goes to the door. He opens it.]

ALEC: I know I have no right to ask for favors, but I need you. [Magnus is about to close the door.] It's Max.

[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]

[A guard, Wintergold, is on the phone with his partner.]

**"Wintergold" said Laina worridly.**

WINTERGOLD: [on the phone] I don't know when I'm getting home. Hopefully soon. I love you, too.

[The security camera swings off to the right. Wintergold grunts off screen. When the camera turns back, Wintergold is gone.]

**Everyone gasped.**

[THE INSTITUTE, HALLS]

[Sebastian is lifting up the guard, choking him.]

**Izzy gasped.**

SEBASTIAN: Where is the Mortal Mirror? [no answer from the guard] As you wish. But your wife and son will be next.

**Alec shook his head in anger.**

[The guard tries to talk.]

GUARD: It's in the sub-cells. Look for Stillwater.

**No one could be angry at the guard, they all probably would have done the same.**

[Sebastian still chokes him, the guard falls to the ground. Sebastian takes the guard's blade and he's off.]

**"Hail and Fairwell, Peter" said Alec sadly.**

[WOLF LAIR]

[People are watching cartoons, talking and drinking. Luke enters.]

RUSSELL: Luke.

MAN: Hey, man. Get up. It's going down.

[The people get up and gather around.]

RUSSELL: Welcome. Would you like a beer?

LUKE: You should have stayed in Philly.

RUSSELL: I'd appreciate it if you handed over the new guy, if he turns.

LUKE: We don't recruit by turning mundanes.

RUSSELL: Not if we do things your way.

**Laina scoffed, there was no excuse to what he was doing.**

LUKE: When times turn dark, rules are what bind us to our humanity.

RUSSELL: Right, well, from what I hear, the pack is starting to realize that humanity won't keep us alive. What they want is a leader who's willing to fight.

**Luke shook his head in disbelief.**

[Russell jumps down from the platform.]

LUKE: Don't do this, Russell.

RUSSELL: No. Let's do this, Alpha. But since you're all about the rules, let's do it by the book, huh? To the death, for pack leader.

**Everyone looks alarmed.**

[Russell charges forward. He and Luke fight. Russell gets a lot of punches in and throws Luke onto a pile of planks. ]

**Clary gasped.**

[The people cheer. Luke gets up and they continue fighting. Now Luke throws Russell onto a table. Luke pulls Russell up and throws him onto the platform.]

MAN: [to Russell] Come on, man, get up.

[Luke pushes the people aside and puts his boot on Russell's throat.]

MAN: It's really going down. He's gonna kill him.

[Russell struggles. Luke then decides to let go. He steps away from Russell, who gasps for air.]

RUSSELL: The rule is to the death.

LUKE: Time for new rules.

[The people growl and kneel down for Luke.]

**Maia smirks at Luke.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Maia and Simon are standing by the counter, ordering food.]

MAIA: And four orders of moo shu. Actually, you know what? Just make it six.

**Tonks's eyes widened.**

SIMON: Wow, that's more than my mom orders for our entire family on Christmas Day.

[They go into the storage room in the back. Maia grabs some supplies.]

MAIA: Well, when you first turn you are hungrier than you've ever been in your entire life.

[Simon stares at the scars on Maia's neck. ]

SIMON: Is that from the wolf that turned you? [Maia doesn't answer] I'm sorry. Bet that's not your favorite subject.

MAIA: You know, I knew the person who turned me. That boyfriend I was telling you about, his name was Jordan. He was the first boy who made me feel beautiful. And, for a while, life was beautiful. Then he started getting weird and possessive, so I broke up with him. Then I started dating someone else. Nothing serious. But I was on my way home from a date and it was raining. And so I tilted my head back, and next thing I knew, I was face down in the mud. At first, I thought it was a rabid dog. It was clawing and ripping at my skin. I was screaming and just begging him to get off of me. And that's when the wolf started to change and it was Jordan. He just backed up and... ran off and left me there alone. [pause] And I... I can't help but think that... every time I turn... this is what love got me.

**Everyone was either crying or close to crying.**

**Maia was taking deep breaths crying to stop her tears, Luke rubbed her eyes.**

SIMON: Maia, I'm so sorry.

[Maia wipes a tear from her eye.]

MAIA: Um, I'm gonna go check on the food.

[Maia leaves.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Clary approaches Izzy and Laina]

CLARY: Hey, guys. How's Max?

**Izzy sighs.**

ISABELLE: Brother Enoch said if we don't move fast, it could be too late. 

**Laina lets out a sob.**

ADELAINE: We need to get back to the infirmary, but we got your message about Jonathan. 

ISABELLE: What do you need?

CLARY: Your whip.

**"The electrum" said Izzy in realisation.**

**A few people looked confused.**

**"He has got demon blood to the electrum should burn him" expanded Izzy.**

[THE INSTITUTE, ELEVATORS]

[Jace pushes the button so the elevator comes down. Sebastian approaches him.]

**Jace growled at the screen,**

SEBASTIAN: You look like a man on a mission.

JACE: Wintergold is missing. My guess is Jonathan's closing in on the Mirror. I'm gonna go and guard it myself.

**"No" said Laina.**

**"Laina - " said Jace sadly**

**"No Jace" said Laina "We could lose Max we are not gonna lose you to"** **  
**

SEBASTIAN: That's, uh, brave.

[The elevator doors open.]

JACE: Jonathan and I were both trained by Valentine. If anyone can take him down, it's me.

**"See" said Jace to Laina.**

**Laina nodded reluctantly.**

[Jace goes onto the elevator.]

[THE INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY OUTSIDE]

[Izzy and Laina have gone back to the infirmary. Outside, their parents and Alec are sitting on some chairs, waiting.]

ISABELLE: Anything?

[At that moment, the door to Max's room opens and Magnus and Brother Enoch walk out.]

MAGNUS: His injuries are too severe. Max's only hope for recovery now lies with Brother Enoch.

**Izzy let a few tears slip out.**

ALEC: There's gotta be something, anything.

MARYSE: Brother Enoch.

ALEC: No.

MARYSE: Alec, I know you're scared. We all are. But if Max is going to have any chance, we need to let Brother Enoch do this. Now.

**Izzy and Laina squeezed each others hands.**

[Brother Enoch goes back in again and closes the door. Everyone sits down again, except Magnus and Alec. Magnus takes Alec's hand. He thinks of another memory.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, FLASHBACK]

[There are clothes on the bedroom floor. Magnus and Alec are lying in bed.]

ALEC: Good morning.

MAGNUS: Morning.

ALEC: Oh, man. What time is it? I have to get to the Institute.

**Izzy rolled her eyes weakly.**

MAGNUS: Oh.

ALEC: No. I'm just kidding. I was just kidding.

**Rose chuckled weakly.**

[They both chuckle. Now they're lying facing each other.]

ALEC: Were you really afraid I was gonna go?

MAGNUS: No.

ALEC: What are you afraid of?

MAGNUS: Acid wash jeans.

**Ron snorted.**

ALEC: Oh, come on, Magnus. [Magnus chuckles.] I'm serious. [looking up at the ceiling] You're an all-powerful warlock. You can summon demons. You've lived through centuries of war. And you're immortal. [looking at Magnus] What scares you?

MAGNUS: [pause] Hmm. The key to having no fear is having nothing to lose. [both facing the ceiling] I don't know. I guess that's why I haven't opened my heart up for almost a 100 years. [Alec looks at Magnus.] Then I met you.

**Alec closed his eyes, blinking back her tears.**

[Alec smiles a little and puts his hand by Magnus. Magnus takes it, and their fingers intertwine.]

[THE INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY OUTSIDE, PRESENT]

[Alec lets go of Magnus' hand. He sits down by his family.]

**Magnus sighs.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

[Jace and other guards are guarding the Mortal Mirror. Jace's phone chimes. Jace looks and sees it's a message from Alec that says: "We've lost Max". ]

**All the Lightwoods gasp. Everyone stars at the screen in shock.  
**

**"No... no... he can't be..." said Alec weakly**

**Izzy and Laina were both crying and Jace was staring at the screen numbly.**

[Jace hurries to the elevators.]

JACE: [to the guards] Take command.

[The elevator stops on the ground floor. When Jace rushes out the elevator, Sebastian quickly gets in after Jace is gone.]

**Remus looked at the screen suspiciously, he thought that the text might have come from Sebastian but he did not tell anyone his suspicion not wanting to raise the Lightwoods hope - only for it to shatter.**

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

[Sebastian walks into the basement. He has a blade in each hand. Guards are coming from him, but Sebastian pierces both of them with a sword. He fights all the other guards, most of them. One guard gets up and drops his weapon to surrender, but Sebastian still kills him.]

**"Hail and Farewell" said Laina weakly.**

[ Sebastian looks at the wall behind the statue. He's looking for the right grave.]

SEBASTIAN: Stillwater. Stillwater. Stillwater. Still... [finding the right grave] Ah!

[With his demonic powers, he opens the grave. There lies the Mortal Mirror. He takes it with him.]

**"Angel" said Jace annoyed.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Sebastian gets off the elevator. He sees that Clary is monitoring the people who are leaving.]

CLARY: If you need to leave the Institute, please step forward. Thank you. You're free to go.

GUARD: Please step forward.

[Sebastian approaches Clary.]

SEBASTIAN: Has the lockdown been called off?

CLARY: If you can prove you're not Jonathan.

SEBASTIAN: [chuckles] Sorry, what?

CLARY: We figured out a way to blow his cover. Jace remembered reading in Valentine's journals... Jonathan can't tolerate electrum.

SEBASTIAN: Right, because of the demon blood.

CLARY: [nods] Hmm. Valentine wrote that he'd scream in pain the second it touched his skin. It'd burn straight through to the bone. So I extracted some electrum from Izzy's whip, and we're having everyone hold it to see if they react.

**"It wont work" sighed Laina.**

**Everyone looked at her in confusion.**

**"I mean he barely made a sound when Max stabbed him" said Laina "I feel like he would be able hold the electrum for at least a few seconds"**

**Everyone sighs**

SEBASTIAN: Well, I'm very impressed. Seems Jonathan's finally met his match.

CLARY: Don't take it personally.

[Clary goes to another guard, he gives her the electrum.]

CLARY: [to Sebastian] If you have to leave, just hold this for a few seconds.

[Sebastian holds his hand up, but rethinks it.]

SEBASTIAN: I was just wondering, actually, um... if you caught Jonathan, you wouldn't kill him, would you?

**If Clary would still try to save Jonathon, Laina was not sure what she would do.**

CLARY: I used to believe that Jonathan could be saved... But after what he did to Elliot and Dot and now Max, I'll kill him with my bare hands if that's what it takes.

**"Definitely" said Clary**

[Sebastian sighs.]

SEBASTIAN: Well, then. Shall we?

[Clary puts the electrum in Sebastian's hand. He closes it immediately. He smiles at Clary.]

[THE INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY OUTSIDE]

[Jace comes running into the hall.]

JACE: Where is he? What happened?

ALEC: What are you talking about?

JACE: Max. I... I got your text.

ALEC: What text?

**"Thank the Angel" said Alec.**

**Everyone looked relieved.**

JACE: [realizing] Jonathan. Sound the alarm.

[Jace runs back, while Alec pushes the alarm button on his phone. It says there is a System Failure.]

**"Bloody hell" said Ron annoyed.**

ALEC: Son of a bitch.

[Magnus and Robert go into Max's room, Alec goes after Jace.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ENTRY HALL]

[Sebastian is still holding the electrum. He then puts it back in Clary's hand.]

**Laina sighed.**

SEBASTIAN: There you are. I guess I passed your test. [walking to the doors] See you later.

[Sebastian is almost at the doors, when Clary looks at the electrum in her hand. She then runs after Sebastian.]

CLARY: Sebastian. Hey.

[Sebastian stops and turns to Clary.]

CLARY: Hey, you forgot something.

[Clary takes Sebastian's wrist and turns it. A big red burn on the palm of Sebastian's hand becomes visible. With his other hand, Sebastian pushes a red button on the wall. The electricity crackles. Clary takes her dagger and pierces Sebastian. The security doors close between part of the hall and the entry doors.]

**"God damn it" said Alec.**

GUARD: Doors!

GUARD 2: Go, go, go!

[Sebastian and Clary are alone between that part now. Sebastian grabs Clary by her throat.]

**Everyone gasped.**

GUARD: Open up!

[Sebastian pulls Clary's dagger out of himself. The guards keep banging on the door.]

GUARD: Let's go around to the front. The door's jammed.

[The guards rush to the other side.]

SEBASTIAN: After ten years of torture in Edom, I learned to endure pain. In fact, I rather enjoy it.

**"That's sick" said Ginny going pale.**

[Clary drops her dagger.]

SEBASTIAN: I wanted you... and the Mirror. But if I can't have both...

[Clary grabs her other blade and pierces it in Sebastian's shoulder. The Mirror drops out of his pocket. Clary quickly takes it and draws a rune on the doors that lead to the hall.]

**Everyone sighed in relief when Clary got the mirror.**

[ The glass explodes. Clary jumps through it. Guards immediately go to her. Sebastian pulls Clary's blade out of his shoulder.]

GUARD: There she is! In here, right in here!

[Jace and Alec are there too.]

JACE: Clary! Are you okay?

[Jonathan stumbles through the entry doors. Next thing he's gone.]

**"Crap" said Maia.**

ALEC: [to the guards] Go after him.

[Clary is helped up by Alec and Jace.]

ALEC: Where's Jonathan?

CLARY: I don't know. He got away somehow.

JACE: Are you okay?

CLARY: Yeah.

JACE: Did he get the Mirror?

CLARY: No. And no one is ever going to use it to destroy the Downworld.

[Clary grabs her stele and starts drawing a rune on the Mirror.]

ALEC: What are you doing?

CLARY: Nullifying its powers, like I did with the Soul-Sword.

[When the rune is drawn, it stays there for a second, then the Mirror turns to dust.]

**Everyone looked confused.**

CLARY: What just happened?

[SIMON'S CONTAINER, OUTSIDE]

[Maia and Simon approach his container, bags with Chinese food in hand.]

MAIA: You know, if you have stuff to do, that's okay. I can take over with Bat.

SIMON: No, I wanna be here.

MAIA: I'm not good at the whole trust thing... letting people in.

SIMON: I'm not good at the whole giving-up thing. Plus, someone has to improve my paddleboat skills and protect all of those ducks.

**Maia (who was sitting next to Simon) kisses him on the cheek.**

[They both chuckle. Then Maia steps forward, and they kiss.]

**Maia and Simon smile at each other.**

[ They smile. Then Simon picks up both bags of Chinese food. Maia looks at the lock on the door and back to Simon.]

SIMON: I have the key.

[Maia chuckles as Simon sets down the bags and unlocks the door. They go in. There is a lot of destruction inside.]

**Luke closed his eyes sadly.**

BAT: Help...

[Maia sets down the bags and runs to the bed, where Bat is sitting on the floor, covering himself with a blanket. Maia kneels down by him.]

BAT: This can't be happening.

MAIA: You're not alone. I promise.

**"Poor kid" said Arthur sadly.**

[THE INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY]

[Izzy, Laina, Magnus, Robert, and Maryse are standing by Max's bedside. Maryse is stroking Max's hair. Alec enters.]

**All the Lightwoods smile.**

ALEC: How'd it go? Is he okay?

ADELAINE: He's okay, Alec.

**Laina laughs happily.**

[Alec takes Magnus' place by the bed. Max grunts and opens his eyes.]

MAX: Did you catch Sebastian?

**"Of course that is the first thing that comes out of his mouth after he almost died" said Izzy in disbelief.**

[Everyone laughs a little.]

MARYSE: You almost died, and that's what you're concerned about?

MAGNUS: I should go. Max, you take care of yourself.

[Magnus exits. Izzy and Laina give Alec a look, which makes Alec go after Magnus. Outside the infirmary, Magnus is looking at the flower. When he sees Alec closing the door, he puts the flower away. Alec goes after Magnus.]

**Alec looks tense.**

ALEC: Magnus. Thank you so much for being here.

MAGNUS: I'm glad Max is okay.

[Magnus turns is back to Alec, and is about to walk away.]

ALEC: I'm sorry. I should have told you about the Soul-Sword. [Magnus turns back.] I made a mistake. But you and me... we always seem to find our way back to each other. Magnus, I love you.

**Magnus closes his eyes, stopping his tears from slipping.**

[Magnus strokes Alec's cheek.]

MAGNUS: I love you, too. [takes his hand back] But as a leader, there are difficult decisions I have to make to ensure the survival of my people. And the only thing holding me back from doing that... is you.

ALEC: No, no.

MAGNUS: I can't have both.

ALEC: Yes, you can. We can. We... Magnus, we can figure this out.

**Laina and Izzy each squeeze one of Alec's hands and Jace tires to comfort Alec through the bond.**

MAGNUS: You once asked me what I was afraid of. It's this.

[Magnus turns around and walks away. They share one last look as Magnus gets onto the elevator.]

[JADE WOLF]

[Maia puts down some shots on a table for some werewolves. She goes to Luke next.]

LUKE: I see you busting out the baijiu for the new pack members.

[Luke and Maia take the last shots from the tray.]

MAIA: I will never be okay with Russell turning mundanes, but you can't knock tradition. Besides, this is one of the few things that got me through my first couple of days here. That and you.

LUKE: How's Bat doing?

[They watch him from a distance. He's sitting in a booth alone.]

MAIA: About as well as can be expected.

LUKE: Mmm.

MAIA: But I got him.

[Maia walks away from Luke, she takes a beer from a wolf and ticks it on the edge of a booth.]

MAIA: All right, everybody. Listen up.

[Everyone looks at Luke.]

LUKE: For those of you returning, welcome back. To those of you who are new, I know you're feeling afraid. [Maia sits down next to Bat.] And you won't have to go through this alone. [raising his shot, so does everyone else] Welcome, werewolves, to the New York pack.

**Everyone smiles.**

[The werewolves cheer and smile. Everyone takes their shot. Zoom in on a little bug on the edge of Maia's booth. Cut to a camera image of the Jade Wolf.]

**"Jesus Christ" said Luke.**

LUKE: [on camera] To those of you who are new, I know you're feeling afraid. And you won't have to go through this alone. Welcome, werewolves, to the New York pack.

[Shot of Ollie and Samantha in bed watching what's happening in the Jade Wolf in shock.]

**"For God's sake" said Rose annoyed.**

OLLIE: Now do you believe me?

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]

[Jace, Laina, Clary, Izzy and Alec are talking about Jonathan.]

ISABELLE: Saving me from Azazel, it must have all been part of Jonathan's plan. [pause] I was the one to bring him to the Institute.

**"It is not your fault." said Alec.**

[Alec puts a hand on Izzy's shoulder.]

ALEC: Don't. We're all responsible for this.

CLARY: At least now we know Valentine can never get the Mirror and raise the Angel.

JACE: I'm not so sure. Look, even with our pure angel blood, doesn't it seem strange that Clary's runes would be powerful enough to destroy a Mortal Instrument? And why didn't it destroy the Sword?

CLARY: What if the mirror I destroyed isn't the Mortal Mirror?

JACE: Then why would your mom give it to the warlocks to protect?

CLARY: Maybe she thought it was. We all did. Maybe whoever made it wanted it that way.

[Clary has walked over to the other side of the room. She's staring at a painting of Lake Lyn.]

ADELAINE: To distract people from finding the real one.

JACE: Uh, well, the legend says that the Mirror's meant to not be easily found. That the Angels hold the key...

**Magnus's eyes widened in realisation. Lake Lyn...**

[Clary gets a vision in her head. It's her in Lake Lyn again, only now she sees her own reflection in the water. Again two blades are coming at her. In present time, Clary realizes something.]

CLARY: [turning to the group] The water. It's a reflection.

JACE: What water? What are you talking about?

CLARY: I didn't destroy the Mirror. These visions I've been having, they're a message from the Angel. The Mirror is Lake Lyn.

[Cut to a shot of Lake Lyn.]

**"That makes sense" said Izzy softly after a few seconds "All the pictures of Raziel with the Mortal Instruments are with him coming out of Lake Lyn"**

**"And the Angels hold the key" said Laina "Which explains Clary's visions from Ithurial, because she has a blood connection to him"**

**"Wow" said Jace.**


	40. Hail and Farewell

[APARTMENT BUILDING, ROOF TOP]

[Sebastian is screaming again and again. He punches the wall over and over. All out of anger.]

**"Jesus" said Ginny, blanching.**

[SEBASTIAN'S APARTMENT]

[Valentine is going through some papers, when Sebastian enters.]

SEBASTIAN: We need to leave.

VALENTINE: What happened?

SEBASTIAN: [grabbing stuff] My position within the Institute was... compromised.

**"Valentine is not gonna be happy about that" said Jace.**

VALENTINE: Where's the Mirror?

[Sebastian takes the Soul-Sword and doesn't answer Valentine. Sebastian walks past Valentine, but Valentine grabs his wrist.]

VALENTINE: I said, where is it?

SEBASTIAN: Clary, uh, took it from me.

VALENTINE: You know, in all honesty, I would have figured Jace to be the only Shadowhunter capable of giving you a run for your money. [Sebastian pulls himself loose, leaving the Sword with Valentine.] It's only a matter of time before the Institute comes breaking down that door. [putting the Sword over his shoulder with a strap] See, I wonder... I wonder how they learned where you live, huh?

SEBASTIAN: [turning to Valentine angrily] Okay, being discovered wasn't part of my plan! But killing you, it was.

**"Looks like he has a problem with follow through" said Jace,**

[Valentine grabs Sebastian by his shirt.]

VALENTINE: Then it would seem you have some issues with follow-through. Doesn't it?

**Jace paled. Everyone else looked shocked and uncomfortable.**

[Sebastian pulls away.]

[STREETS]

[Izzy, Laina, Jace, and Clary are heading for Sebastian's apartment.]

ISABELLE: Clary, don't.

CLARY: No, I knew there was something off about Sebastian, or Jonathan. I... I should have never second-guessed myself.

**"It's not your fault" said Izzy "He tricked all of us"**

**"Thanks" said Clary.**

JACE: He would have found his way into our lives one way or another. The only thing that matters now is taking Jonathan and Valentine out.

[SEBASTIAN'S APARTMENT]

[Laina kicks open the door. They all go in, blades ready.]

**Fred let out a low whistle "That was badass"**

ISABELLE: Jonathan

[They see a figure sitting in a chair, his back to t000hem.]

JACE: Turn around and face us.

ADELAINE: Where's Valentine?

[When the figure doesn't answer, Izzy puts her spear forward and turns the chair. It's Sebastian, with black eyes and black lips, dead.]

**"By the Angel" sighed Alec.**

CLARY: What, did Valentine kill him?

ISABELLE: He's been dead for days.

JACE: Tortured first. This was the real Sebastian Verlac.

**Laina sighed, Aline was gonna be so upset about this.**

[Laina closes the real Sebastian's eyes.]

ADELAINE: Ave atque vale.

ALL: Hail and farewell.

**"Hail and Farewell" said Alec, Laina, Izzy, Jace and Clary.**

[The real Sebastian starts to shake.]

**Everyone gasped**

CLARY: Jace!

[The real Sebastian growls. He's turned into a demon. He jumps high up on the wall. Izzy, Jace and Clary get ready with their weapons.]

**"Possessing demon" said Alec.**

JACE: It's a possessing demon.

CLARY: The same kind that murdered my mom.

**Luke closed his eyes.**

ISABELLE: Then we know how to kill it.

[Izzy uses her whip to pull the demon down. When he's on the ground, Jace pierces it with his blade. The real Sebastian shakes and then, after a fire blast, stays still.]

**"Poor Sebastien" said Rose sadly.**

ADELAINE: We'll make 'em pay for what they did to you.

**"Definitely" spat Laina.**

CLARY: We're going to make them pay for everything.

[TITLE SCREEN]

[IDRIS, IMOGEN'S OFFICE]

[Imogen is video chatting from Idris with Alec, Jace, Laina and Clary in the Institute in Alec's office.]

IMOGEN: Have you notified the Verlac family yet?

**"He was raised by his aunt, right?" asked Izzy.**

**"I think so" said Ginny "I mean Aline said that his aunt was worried, so he probably raised by her"**

ALEC: The Penhallow daughter, Aline, will deliver the message in person, Madam Inquisitor.

IMOGEN: Defiling the body of a fallen soldier and turning it into a booby trap is sadly par for the course for Valentine, isn't it?

**"That's disgusting" said Alec "You would think he would have at least have some respect for the dead"**

[Cut to the Institute.]

ALEC: A possessing demon wouldn't have done this on its own. The trap could only have been set using the Mortal Cup to command it.

**Magnus sighed.**

IMOGEN: So he had it all along.

ALEC: And our intel shows he's also in possession of the Mortal Sword.

**"Jesus Christ" said Maia, were the Shadowhunters actually good for anything. They were supposed to protect them but now they had lost 2 of the most important objects in the Shadow World - ones that were their responsibility to protect.**

IMOGEN: Do you have any good news for me today, Mr. Lightwood?

ALEC: Valentine and Jonathan believe that the New York Institute is in possession of the Mortal Mirror. They won't leave the city without it.

**"There are Warlock Wards that we could put up around the city to stop anyone with Nephilim blood from leaving" said Magnus, speaking up for the first time in a while.**

**"What would happen to anyone who would try to leave" asked Laina.**

**"They would be vaporised" said Magnus.**

**"Lovely" said Tonks sarcastically.**

IMOGEN: Thank the Angel that at least he wasn't able to find that.

ALEC: We were. Clary?

CLARY: My connection with the Angel led us to it. It's in Idris. The Mirror is Lake Lyn.

IMOGEN: That's the very same water that Raziel first rose from. Who else knows about this?

JACE: Unfortunately, the number of people we can trust is getting smaller by the day. 

ADELAINE We thought it'd be best to tell you first, Madam Inquisitor. And we'd like to officially request soldiers from the Gard to be placed in the surrounding woods around the lake. It may only be a matter of time before Valentine realizes he's been had.

**"Good" said Alec "we should be able to trust those soldiers"**

IMOGEN: I'll speak to Consul Malachi about deployment at once. Good hunting.

[They end the call.]

JACE: So what do we do now?

CLARY: There's only nine million people in the metro area. How hard could it be to find two?

**Harry snorted "Yep, it will be so easy"**

ALEC: The job is too big to go alone. We need to ask for help.

JACE: From who, Alec?

[Alec rises from his chair.]

ALEC: From everyone.

**Everyone sighed.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus, Luke, and Raphael are having a meeting at Magnus'.]

MAGNUS: After the night is through you're gonna wish you had these.

[Magnus hands Luke and Raphael their drinks. Luke and Raphael put them down on the coffee table. Magnus sits down.]

LUKE: Look, just because you're not willing to face Alec sober, doesn't mean the rest of us shouldn't walk into this emergency council meeting level headed.

**Fred snorted and Ginny glared at him, which got him to shut up.**

MAGNUS: No need to be hurtful.

LUKE: You're right. I'm sorry. It was a long night with the cubs.

RAPHAEL: Where's Meliorn?

[Magnus holds up his hand for a second.]

MAGNUS: The Queen will be attending this very special meeting in his place.

**Luke's eyes widened**

**"Great" groaned Simon.**

LUKE: And exactly how do you know that?

MAGNUS: She told me. And I'd suggest you both cozy up to her, sooner rather than later.

LUKE: She's a fanatic.

MAGNUS: Valentine is a fanatic. The Clave is filled to the gills with fanatics. The Queen is simply a woman with a strong point of view.

**"She is a fanatic" said Clary "She is defiantly a fanatic"**

LUKE: Does that strong point of view differ from breaking the Accords? Because last time I checked, war with the Clave is the order of the day.

RAPHAEL: Unless Valentine succeeds in raising Raziel. Kills everyone with demon blood first.

**"We just need to make sure he does not find out Lake Lyn is the Mirror" said Laina.**

MAGNUS: In which case, she'd like to offer the entire Downworld protection in the Seelie Realm. She insists the Court has been beyond the reach of the Angels and their power for quite some time.

**Alec looked surprised.**

LUKE: So we live in safety as, what, her subjects?

MAGNUS: "Loyal guests" is how she worded it when I brought up the same concern.

**"So subjects" said Luke.**

LUKE: Oh. Hmm-mmm.

RAPHAEL: [scoffs] And you believed her?

MAGNUS: I believe that Seelies cannot lie. [sighs] Look... [rising up] No pressure, but I have already accepted her offer on behalf of the warlock community in Brooklyn.

[Luke and Raphael look at each other. Then back at Magnus.]

LUKE: What's the catch?

MAGNUS: You're gonna want that drink now.

**Everyone looks alarmed.**

[THE INSTITUTE, MEETING]

[The Queen is sitting at the head of the table. Raphael is sitting next to her. Magnus and Luke are standing behind her. Izzy, Laina, Jace, Clary, and Alec enter.]

**"This will go well" said Jace sarcastically.**

SEELIE QUEEN: Where, oh, where is Simon?

**Simon groaned.**

CLARY: Your Highness, what an unpleasant surprise.

ALEC: Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to–

JACE: No offense, Alec, but I agree with Clary. Your Majesty, is this another one of your little games?

**"Really" said Laina to Jace.**

SEELIE QUEEN: The Institute called an emergency meeting of the Downworld Council. I speak on behalf of the Downworld.

**Everybody's eyes widened.**

ALEC: Magnus, is this true?

SEELIE QUEEN: Henceforth, when you need anything from the Downworld, you shall address me, Mr. Lightwood. Such is the nature of our new agreement.

ALEC: Your Highness, Valentine believes that the Institute has the Mortal Mirror and he's not going to leave the city without it. I would like the Downworld's help in locating him.

SEELIE QUEEN: In order to capture him, so that he might escape once again?

ALEC: In order to execute him, so this threat may finally end.

SEELIE QUEEN: Why should we believe you?

**Magnus flinched.**

ALEC: I understand why you might doubt my intentions after what happened with the Soul-Sword. And for that, I am sorry. But I founded this council to make things more transparent between the Downworld and the Clave.

SEELIE QUEEN: And how has that been going?

ALEC: It's been a bit of a work in progress.

[The Seelie Queen rises.]

SEELIE QUEEN: For far too long, the Downworld has depended on the Clave and your Institute to protect us from men like Valentine. It's time we learned our lesson and started fighting for ourselves.

**"Valentine is a threat to everybody" said Izzy.**

ALEC: We can't do this alone. Valentine is a threat to all of us.

SEELIE QUEEN: The answer, Shadowhunters, is no. [to the Downworld leaders] Come along.

**"I really hate her" said Laina.**

[The Seelie Queen leaves.]

[Alec, Jace, Laina and Luke walk out of the meeting together.]

ADELAINE: I'd say, "Let us know what you find out", but you're not allowed to do that anymore, are you?

**Luke sighed.**

LUKE: Sorry it had to be like this.

ALEC: Well, as long as one side catches them, that's all that matters, right?

**"Yeah" said Jace.**

[Luke shakes Alec's hand and is about to leave when Clary runs into the hall.]

CLARY: Luke, wait! [Luke goes back to Clary.] Why are you doing this? You and I both know the Seelie Queen doesn't have your best interests at heart.

**"She defiantly doesn't" said Ron**

LUKE: To be honest, I don't think she has a heart. 

**Simon snorted in agreement.**

LUKE: Look, I gotta think of my pack. Her court can protect us from anything that Valentine and his son can throw at us. The Institute can't.

**Laina sighed.**

[Clary gives Luke a hug.]

CLARY: No matter what, don't let either of them leave the city.

LUKE: Me and my wolves will die trying.

**"You can not do that" said Maia.**

CLARY: Please, don't.

[Luke exits.]

[Cut to Laina, Alec and Jace]

ADELAINE: Do you think this will end with war.

JACE: I don't know Laina.

**Laina leaned into Jace.**

[Cut to meeting area. Izzy approaches Raphael.]

**Alec and Laina look weary.**

ISABELLE: Shouldn't you be waking up every vamp in the city to start hunting?

RAPHAEL: I texted Eloise to start spreading the word. We'll search every tunnel, sewer, and darkened corner that we can. Until the sun sets. That's the best we can do. [They look at the window where light is shining through.] I'd be more than happy to join them, but Magnus was kinda my ride.

**Magnus looked down.**

ISABELLE: Yeah, I was surprised he'd leave you behind like that.

RAPHAEL: He's got bigger things on his mind right now. He's been through a lot lately. We all have. [pause] I'm truly sorry... for everything. Our worlds turned against each other. It's... it's not quite how I pictured our paths would cross again.

ISABELLE: How did you picture it?

RAPHAEL: I made a mistake, Isabelle. And whatever there is between us, it's not just about craving each other's blood.

ISABELLE: I know. I know.

RAPHAEL: Well... if there's any good that comes out of being at the brink of war... it's being able to stand here in front of you.

**"Looking on the Brightside" said Fred to Rose sarcastically.**

ISABELLE: Do you really think it's gonna come down to war?

**"If the Downworld breaks the Accords " said Jace sadly "Maybe"**

RAPHAEL: If the Downworld stays the course, and refuses to work with the Clave, it can be a violation of the Accords.

**"And then the Clave will have no choice than to declare war" said Laina sadly.**

[JADE WOLF]

[In the back of the restaurant, the wolves have gathered to hear Maia's orders. Simon is there, too.]

MAIA: You may not like to hear it, but orders are orders. Luke said to start spreading the word, pack to pack, about Valentine and his son. It's imperative that they be found.

RUSSELL: Look, all due respect... Luke was overwhelmingly clear when we last spoke. I am only to listen to my Alpha, all right? So why should I listen to you?

**Maia rolled her eyes.**

MAIA: Because.

[Russell gives her a look.]

RUSSELL: That's your answer?

SIMON: Because she's the Beta wolf. And everyone knows when the Alpha's not around, the Beta's in charge. Come on, everyone knows this, man. I mean, how long have you been a werewolf?

**Everyone but Maia, Luke, Clary and Simon looked confused.**

[Russell looks back at Bat.]

BAT: Don't look at me like I'm supposed to know what he's talking about.

**Fred laughed.**

SIMON: [to Russell] You turned him and you don't even know the rules?

**"By the Angel" groaned Laina.**

[Russell steps forward, Simon backs out immediately.]

**Luke sighed at Russell.**

MAIA: I think what Simon means to say is that you should probably just go. Pretty please.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Russell and the wolves exit to the restaurant. Simon and Maia stay behind.]

MAIA: Greek alphabet, huh? Who knew dating a college boy would come in handy?

**Simon's eyes widened, Maia looked at him in nervousness.**

SIMON: Oh, no.

MAIA: What? Was it the word "dating"?

**"No" said Simon "It was collage"**

SIMON: No, no, it was the word "college". I mean, I haven't been to school in forever. Classes started, like, a week ago, and my mom already paid the meal plans. I don't even eat anymore so she's out, like, three grand. And then... Wait. Are we dating?

**Everyone laughed.**

MAIA: Would that be a bad thing?

[Simon smiles.]

SIMON: No. I... No, I just... Things like going to class and boyfriend-girlfriend, they feel very...

MAIA: Mundane.

SIMON: Yeah.

MAIA: Considering how insane everything's been.

SIMON: We should just stick with... I like you, and you like me.

MAIA: But what if I like-like you?

[Clary sticks her head around the door.]

**Rose and Ginny exchanged a look, this was awkward.**

CLARY: Sorry to interrupt.

MAIA: Clary, hey. Long time.

**Laina raised her eyebrows in amusement.**

CLARY: Hey, Maia. Um... Simon, we need to talk.

SIMON: Yeah.

[Simon goes out into the restaurant. Maia stays behind in the kitchen.]

[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]

[Clary and Simon exit the restaurant.]

CLARY: So, you and Maia, huh?

SIMON: Yeah. I guess it kinda just, uh... happened.

**Maia squeezes Simon's hand.**

CLARY: If it makes you happy, then that's totally okay. [They stop walking] Hey. I miss you.

SIMON: I miss you, too. But take it from someone who knows all of your looks. This is not "just checking in with my best friend". What's wrong?

CLARY: Okay, look. Given everything that you and I have been through, I know that asking you for a favor right now might be a little awkward.

SIMON: Derek Russel's seventh birthday party. You sat in chocolate ice cream, and you were afraid people might–

**Clary and Simon laughed, remembering this.**

CLARY: Yeah, you switched pants with me so that nobody would notice.

**"Aww" cooed Rose.**

SIMON: And I was never invited to another one of his birthday parties ever again. That's awkward. This is us. You know I always have your back, Fray. And there's no job that's too big.

[Clary nods.]

CLARY: I need you to talk to the Seelie Queen.

**"That's to big" said Simon**

SIMON: That job's too big.

**Laina laughed.**

CLARY: Hey... [grabbing his arm for a moment] Luke talked to you about what happened at the Downworld Council meeting, right? Look, if the Clave goes to war with the Downworld, everything that we know and love will be destroyed. And... you, Simon Lewis, are the one person on the planet that even has a chance of getting the Seelie Queen to change her mind and work with us.

**Simon let out a breath.**

SIMON: And how do you know this for sure?

CLARY: She asked about you.

SIMON: Me?

CLARY: Hmm-mm.

SIMON: Meeting for the fate of the whole world?

**"Well when you put it like that..." trailed of Izzy.**

CLARY: Yeah.

SIMON: Oh, boy.

CLARY: She'll at least hear you out.

**"True" said Jace.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus enters the apartment. He slowly walks to a frame on the wall, where there is a strip of pictures of him and Alec displayed. Magnus takes the strip and looks at the pictures.]

**Alec closed his eyes.**

MADZIE: Magnus.

[Magnus throws the pictures on the desk and kneels down while Madzie runs into his arms.]

**"Aww" said Molly.**

MAGNUS: Sweet Pea!

[Magnus lifts her up and turns Madzie around. Then he sets her down. It is shown that the living room is filled with other warlocks.]

**"That is a lot of warlocks" pointed out Laina.**

MAGNUS: It's so good to see you.

MADZIE: So many warlocks all in one place.

[Madzie runs back to the balcony. She passes Catarina, who's relaxing on the couch in a nurse uniform.]

CATARINA: Don't get comfortable, kiddo.

MAGNUS: My dearest Catarina.

[Magnus leans on the couch behind her and feels her shoulders.]

MAGNUS: Hmm. Why so tense?

CATARINA: I just pulled a double in the ER. Mundanes. Can't seem to get out of their own way, can they?

**Jace snorted.**

MAGNUS: Hmm. You would know more than most. Thank you so much for coming, by the way.

CATARINA: Hmm. Our kind only rallies for birthdays and funerals. You're not in a suit and there's nary a cake in sight, so what's the special occasion?

MAGNUS: Remember when we bottled Malta during that god-awful demon attack?

CATARINA: What are you trying to keep out of New York?

MAGNUS: It's not "out", it's "in". It's not "what", but "who". Two very bad Shadowhunters who cannot leave.

CATARINA: Did the Clave okay this?

MAGNUS: Suffice to sya, the common ground between the Downworld and Alicante is... shifting.

**"Wait" said Laina "You are not going to tell us. Out people could die" she shrieked.**

**Everyone (especially the Shadowhunters) looked alarmed.**

**Magnus felt guilty.**

CATARINA: Then it's a good thing I wear comfortable shoes.

[PLAYGROUND]

[Sebastian is sitting on a bench, watching a father and son play in the sand. Valentine puts a hand on his shoulder.]

VALENTINE: The others have gathered.

[Sebastian gets up and they get moving.]

SEBASTIAN: So what's our plan of attack to infiltrate the Institute?

VALENTINE: Why waste our time on that when the Mirror is actually in Idris? See, my operative in Alicante just sent me a fire message. The true Mirror is in Lake Lyn.

**"Goddamn it" said Jace.**

**Everyone looked at the screen angrily.**

[Sebastian stops walking.]

SEBASTIAN: Wait, why didn't you tell me you had a spy in place?

**"Because he doesn't trust you" said Sirius,**

VALENTINE: Compartmentalized information is the only way movements like the Circle can be sustained.

**"Sure" scoffed Sirius.**

SEBASTIAN: Right. Right.

VALENTINE: See, the true path to victory is found by being in control of every aspect of your situation. You understand?

[Valentine turns to his people and a tied up and beat up warlock, Rufus.]

**"Rufus" said Magnus sadly.**

VALENTINE: Warlock, let's be on our way.

[One of Valentine's men cuts the Rufus' ropes and with disgust in his eyes, Rufus tries to make a Portal for Valentine. He grunts, tries it two times, but fails.]

VALENTINE: Make me a Portal.

RUFUS: I can't. Someone must have erected Portal wards around the city. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't bring 'em down.

VALENTINE: Fine. We'll fly to the nearest airport, hike across the mountains to Brocelind Forest.

**"Please do" begged Ginny.**

**Everyone hoped that the warlock would not tell Valentine and Sebastien about the other wards.**

[Rufus looks up at the sky.]

RUFUS: I've seen this type of ward before, but they're rare. They're wired to keep Nephilim blood from passing through. You're trapped.

**Alec sighed.**

[Valentine pulls Rufus by his shirt, then throws him on the ground. Everyone then hears wolves howling.]

VALENTINE: Hold them at bay as long as you can. Jonathan. You and I have to keep moving. Are you with me?

SEBASTIAN: Until the bitter end.

**Clary glared at the screen.**

VALENTINE: Good.

[A large pack of wolves comes running at Valentine's people. The people get ready to attack.]

**Luke and Maia exchanged a look.**

[PARK, BRIDGE]

[Simon is standing on the bridge, looking down at the water. The water is the Portal to the Seelie Realm.]

SIMON: [calling out to the water] I have an open invitation with the Queen herself. I just need a minute... [looks at a passenger walking by who looks at him strangely] I just need a minute of her time and–

**Everyone laughed despite the tense atmosphere.**

SEELIE QUEEN: And so you show up unannounced?

[A young lady has approached him. Simon does not realize it is the Seelie Queen in an older form.]

SIMON: No, this is a game I play. With my, uh... [pointing at the woman that just passed him] my neighbour and her kid. Walking away pretending not to know me is part of the game. The kid made it up. We pretend there are fairies in the water and I'm the only one that can talk to them.

**Everyone laughed even louder.**

SEELIE QUEEN: Silly boy. The Fair Folk hide beyond the water, not in it.

SIMON: You're a Seelie. Great. Uh, I need a minute with your Queen.

SEELIE QUEEN: Your Queen stands before you.

SIMON: [confused] You were a child, and now you're... confusing.

**Jace rolled his eyes.**

SEELIE QUEEN: Different outfits for different occasions.

[The Seelie Queen walks forward, Simon steps back a bit.]

**Fred snorted.**

SIMON: Hmm.

SEELIE QUEEN: You're wary of me, aren't you? Is it because of the little game I played with you and your friends in my Court?

**"Little game" scoffed Ginny angrily,**

SIMON: No, no, not at all. That's all water under the... [Simon looks at his surroundings, shakes his head] Your Highness, I'm here on business. That whole "moving out against the Clave" thing, that could lead to war. I ask that you please reconsider. I mean, you have to know this won't end well, regardless of who stops Valentine.

**"Thanks" said Laina to Simon, who smiled back at her.**

SEELIE QUEEN: So long as you're at my side when the wind changes, [stroking his hair] not a single hair on that perfect head of yours will be tousled.

**"She wants war" said Izzy angrily.**

SIMON: You don't want things to end well, do you? You want war.

SEELIE QUEEN: I want change. And you, Daylighter. Join me in my Court. Give me what I ask, and I shall grant you whatever your heart desires.

**"Things to change" said Laina angrily "She just wants blood to be spilt, preferably Nephilim blood"**

**Everyone glared at the screen**

SIMON: Thanks, but no thanks, Your Highness.

[Simon walks away. The Queen calls after him.]

SEELIE QUEEN: You've refused me twice now. [Simon faces the Queen.] No one, in my very long life, has ever dared do such a thing.

**Simon looked proud of himself.**

SIMON: Well... considering you're trying to get vampires, werewolves, and warlocks to play nice... might wanna get used to some rejection.

**"True" said Maia.**

[Simon smiles and walks away.]

**"Well done" said Izzy.**

[STREETS]

[Maia and Luke get in Luke's car. Cut to the Institute where Clary's phone rings. Luke's calling her.]

CLARY: I thought you weren't supposed to be helping us.

[Clary, Laina and Jace are listening to Luke on speaker.]

LUKE: [on speaker phone] Consider this an anonymous tip. We ran down his Circle members, but we lost Valentine when Jonathan grabbed him and pinballed up three fire escapes and leapt out of sight.

MAIA: Yeah, blondie moves like a demon.

**"Because he is one" said Laina**

ADELAINE: That's because he is one.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Jace pulls up a holographic map of the city. Cut to Maia and Luke.]

MAIA: On the plus side, he won't get very far.

LUKE: Yeah. By order of the queen. Warlocks have put up wards all around the city. No Portals or travel in or out for anyone with Nephilim blood. A Shadowhunter crosses that threshold, they get vaporized. So be careful. We'll continue the hunt on our end.

**"At least now we know" said Laina.**

[They hang up. Luke turns on his siren and starts driving. Cut back to the Institute. Jace turns to some other Shadowhunters.]

JACE: Hey, spread the word. Shadowhunter movement into and out of the city stops immediately.

MAN: Okay.

WOMAN: We're on it.

ADELAINE: [to Clary] No more Shadowhunters die today.

**Laina nods in agreement to her screen self.**

ALEC: Hey.

[Alec walks up to the table.]

ALEC: Isabelle is on her way back with Rufus. Guess who just tried to Portal to Idris? Valentine must know that we don't have the Mirror. And, presumably, where the real one is.

JACE: Look, let's stay focused on what we can control, not what we can't. We will figure this out.

**"Good idea" said Harry.**

ALEC: So, we're stuck inside the city alone with that man?

**"More like the rest of the world and the Mortal Mirror is protected from him" said Rose.**

**Alec looked at her thankfully.**

[Jace, Laina and Alec's voices fade as Clary gets images of memories in her head, all about her creating new runes.]

CLARY: [in her head] Who's JC?

ADELAINE: ... Anti-tracking runes...

CLARY: I might be able to speed things up. But I'm gonna need Jace's help to do it.

**Everyone looks confused.**

[CEMETERY]

[Sebastian and Valentine are walking through the cemetery.]

**"They are gong to find the stash of weapons" sighed Izzy.**

SEBASTIAN: A cemetery?

VALENTINE: As you may recall, Shadowhunters keep a secret stash of weapons on holy ground.

SEBASTIAN: Enough to hold off the entire Downworld?

VALENTINE: And then some, my boy. And then some.

**Everyone looked nervous.**

[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]

[Jace and Clary enter the courtyard. It is lit up by lots of candles.]

**"Romantic" whisper Rose to Hermione and Ginny.**

JACE: So you wanna use your blood to track your untrackable brother through the angelic connection that you and I share? Totally. That sounds great. Doable.

**"Great" said Jace.**

CLARY: [throwing her jacket on a bench] Yeah. I wanna try. Jonathan and I both have Morgenstern blood in our veins. I had this flash of a rune when I was thinking about the three of us. Maybe I can use our shared connections to figure out where Jonathan is. [starts drawing a rune on her arm] Which I realize, thinking back, is a bit far-fetched, but hey, this from the girl who can shoot sunlight out of her hand and make Portals out of thin air.

**"Sometimes" said Jace.**

JACE: Well, sometimes.

**Fred snorted.**

CLARY: Well...

[Clary steps closer and pulls Jace's shirt up.]

CLARY: Help me find a blank spot? [Clary found a blank spot on his pec] Um, could you...

**Clary and Jace looked awkward.**

[Jace takes off his shirt. Clary starts drawing the rune. It is an intense and intimate moment. When they look in each other's eyes, all their runes start to light up. Jace strokes Clary's hair. He holds her. ]

**Everyone looked uncomfortable.**

[Suddenly, there is a burst of energy, their runes go back to normal, and Jace lets go.]

**Clary looks down.**

[CEMETERY]

[A funeral is going on in the distance. Sebastian and Valentine are still walking, when Sebastian suddenly stops because he feels a rune burning. He grunts.]

VALENTINE: What's wrong?

SEBASTIAN: I think we've been located.

**"Yes" said Izzy.**

**Everybody smiled.**

[Sebastian pulls his sleeve up. His anti-tracking rune is lighting up.]

SEBASTIAN: Despite my Anti-tracking rune.

VALENTINE: I won't say that I'm not impressed, but... this certainly complicates things.

**"I don't want Valentine to be impressed my me" snarled Clary.**

[They continue walking.]

SEBASTIAN: How long will it take your remaining soldiers to locate the source of the wards?

VALENTINE: Time is a luxury that we no longer have. There's an avenue of escape which I'm hesitant to explore. I'll need you to hold the Institute at bay while I do what needs to be done.

SEBASTIAN: I see. I'm a dead weight, am I? I know when I'm being played.

VALENTINE: Believe me, where I need to go, it's too dangerous for you to follow. You, Jonathan Morgenstern, are brilliant. And as cunning and vicious as I have ever hoped for. Listen to me. I will come back for you. I promise.

**"Sure" drawled Jace.**

SEBASTIAN: I will kill them all.

**Everyone became sullen.**

VALENTINE: Then let's stack the deck in your favor.

[Valentine turns to the funeral man standing by the tree with a shovel, who's ready to bury the coffin.]

VALENTINE: Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice your tattoo there.

[The guy looks down the tattoo on his wrist of an anchor.]

MAN: Yeah.

VALENTINE: You ever thought about getting a second one?

**"He is turning him into a Forsaken" said Izzy angrily.**

[At that moment, Sebastian pulls the man back. Holding him in position while Valentine draws the angelic rune above the anchor on the man's arm.]

VALENTINE: Feel the angelic power coursing through your body? See, it empowers my kind, but... it drives yours to a certain kind of madness.

[Sebastian lets the man go. He falls to the ground and black veins start spreading over his face. He lets out a demonic scream.]

**"That's sick" spat Ginny.**

VALENTINE: Take care of my son, will you? [to Sebastian] I'll go find some more.

[Valentine walks to the other side of the tree, where the funeral is. He approaches a grieving woman.]

VALENTINE: I'm sorry for your loss.

**Jace growls at the screen.**

WOMAN: Thank you.

[CEMETERY]

[The night has fallen. A Portal opens and Clary, Izzy, Laina, Jace, and Alec exit.]

CLARY: Why would they hide in a graveyard?

ADELAINE: They probably raided an old weapons cache.

JACE: It doesn't explain what happened to everybody else here.

[Alec notices something of the funeral.]

ALEC: I don't think they left.

**"He ruined somebodies funeral" spat Laina.**

ISABELLE: Another demon trap.

ALEC: Let's split up. A team of two and a team of three.

[Clary and Jace at the same time:]

CLARY: I'll go with Izzy and Laina.

JACE: I'll go with Alec.

[Everyone shares some looks.]

**"This is awkward" said Laina.**

ALEC: Okay.

[They split up and start running to different tombs. Cut to Clary, Laina and Isabelle, they're sneaking past the graves.]

ISABELLE: Wanna talk about whatever happened between you and Jace at the Institute?

CLARY: There's no point in talking about any of that till we figure this out.

[Cut to Alec and Jace.]

JACE: Thank you for not asking any questions about Clary.

**Everybody snorted.**

ALEC: I figure you'll talk when you're ready.

JACE: I knew there was a reason you were my parabatai.

**"I would like to think that I was your parabatai because I am your best friend and we work well together" said Alec dryly.**

**Jace grinned at him.**

[Cut to Clary and Izzy. Clary goes in front.]

ISABELLE: Stop.

[Cut to Jace and Alec. They hear growling coming from behind a wooden door. Cut back to Clary, Laina and Izzy. They have found one of the funeral women lying by a tomb.]

CLARY: Is she hurt?

ISABELLE: No. 

**"She is Forsaken" said Laina.**

ADELAINE: She's Forsaken.

[At that moment, the woman sits up and growls. Her face is grey and her mouth and teeth are black. Cut back to Jace and Alec. The door opens and a bunch of Forsaken funeral people get out. Alec and Jace start fighting them. Behind Alec, a Forsaken crashes through the wood, grabbing Alec and pulling him through the wall.]

**Everyone looked alarmed.**

JACE: Alec!

ALEC: Jace!

[Before Jace can help Alec, Jace is grabbed by Sebastian. Sebastian has put a chain around Jace's neck.]

**"No" said Clary weakly.**

SEBASTIAN: Hello, brother. Mind if I take you outside for a moment?

**Laina squeezes Jace's hand.**

[Sebastian pulls Jace up the stairs with the chain. Jace is struggling. Cut back to Izzy, Laina and Clary, who are now also fighting an army of the Forsaken. They kill them all and think they're done when two more are coming for them from the other side of the tomb. Then, an arrow is shot through both of their heads from behind them. It's Alec.]

**"That was badass" said Rose trying to relieve the tension.**

ALEC: [approaching Clary and Izzy] I think that's the last of them.

ISABELLE: Alec, are you okay?

ALEC: I'm okay.

CLARY: Where's Jace?

ALEC: Sebastian. We gotta find him.

CLARY: Guys!

[From where Alec was just standing, an army of Forsaken is heading for them. Izzy, Clary, Laina, and Alec get ready.]

**"Izzy needs to go" said Alec "The electrum in her whip can hurt him"**

CLARY: Izzy, Alec and Laina and I got this. Go get Sebastian. 

ADELAINE: She's right. You've got the whip. The electrum. We know it can hurt him. Go!

[Izzy runs out as the Forsaken charge for Alec and Clary. Alec shoots an arrow.]

**Everybody looks worried.**

[BRIDGE]

[Sebastian is still pulling Jace by the chains. Jace is choking. They're crossing a bridge.]

**Alec gasps.**

SEBASTIAN: You'll make an excellent trophy to present Father with.

**Clary pales.**

[Sebastian throws the chain over one of the metal beams and pulls Jace up. Jace is now hanging a little above the bridge ground. He laughs a little.]

SEBASTIAN: Lack of oxygen getting to your brain, is it?

JACE: He left you. He's probably not coming back.

SEBASTIAN: My father is a man of his word.

JACE: He made you spaghetti, too.

**"Not the time" said Ginny weakly.**

SEBASTIAN: He'll be back for me.

JACE: No.

SEBASTIAN: He will.

JACE: He abandoned you. Again. He came back for me, though. It kinda makes me the favourite son, doesn't it?

**"Really" said Clary.**

**Everyone was looking at either Jace or the screen in disbelief.**

[Sebastian pulls harder on the chain.]

SEBASTIAN: If you are trying to goad me into a fight... [Sebastian lets go of the chain. Jace falls to the ground, still having trouble breathing] ...it is working!

**Laina tightens her grasp on Jace's hand.**

[Sebastian pulls out a sword and gives it to Jace. He then takes another blade for himself. Jace gets the chains off of him and gets up.]

JACE: Care to find out who's the best JC once and for all?

**"For once" groaned Alec "Mind your sarcasm"**

[They get ready.]

SEBASTIAN: It would be my absolute delight.

[They start fighting. They charge again and continue fighting.]

**Everyone pales.**

SEBASTIAN: You know, my father taught me about a certain spot on a man's back where you can stab him through his spine and the heart at the same time. Would you mind awfully if I showed you?

**"Polite" said Rose nervously.**

**Jace looked down, Valentine taught him to.**

JACE: You know, for a split second, when I found those journals, I actualy felt sorry for you.

SEBASTIAN: I don't need your pity. I need your life.

[They continue fighting. Sebastian stabs Jace in his lung. Blood comes from his mouth. Sebastian pulls the blade out and pushes Jace to the ground. Sebastian stands on Jace's arm.]

**Everyone gasps.**

SEBASTIAN: I wonder... have you stopped blathering on because I just [puts his foot on the wound] punctured your lung? Or maybe you've realized, here at the end... that I have always been better than you?

[Sebastian wants to go in for one last blow, but then, his sword is pulled back by Izzy's whip.]

**"Thank the Angel" sighed Alec.**

**"Thanks Iz" said Jace.**

**"You never have to thank me" said Izzy.**

ISABELLE: Stay away from him, you son of a bitch.

**Laina snorted weakly**

[Izzy comes at Sebastian, her whip whipping against the metal of the bridge.]

SEBASTIAN: Well, I suppose this won't be a fair fight, then, will it?

**"He did not care about that when he attacked Max" said Laina angrily.**

ISABELLE: You didn't seem to have a problem when you took a run at my baby brother.

[Izzy whips her whip and causes a wound below Sebastian's eye.]

**Izzy smirks bitterly.**

ISABELLE: I trusted you when I was at my weakest, at my lowest. I brought you into my life, into my family, and you betrayed me.

**Izzy snarls at the screen.**

[Izzy whips again, Sebastian grabs onto the ends of the whip, burning his hands but pulling Izzy in.]

SEBASTIAN: I saved your life. That should be worth something.

ISABELLE: That's why I'm giving you a more honorable death than you deserve.

[Izzy lets go of the whip, Sebastian stumbles back, right into Jace's sword. Jace has had the time to get up and get ready. The blade has pierced through Sebastian's heart.]

**"He is dead" said Clary in shock.**

**Everyone else looks shocked.**

JACE: That spot on a man's back... Father taught me, too.

[Blood comes out of Sebastian's mouth. Jace pulls the blade out. Sebastian slowly turns to Jace, and grabs him by the throat. Jace grabs Sebastian's throat, too. Alec, Laina and Clary come running up the bridge. Then, Jace kicks Sebastian, Sebastian has to let go and falls off the bridge into the water. Everyone looks at the body in the river.]

**"Hail and Farewell" said Izzy bitterly.**

ADELAINE: [bitter] Hail and farewell.

**Izzy and Laina exchanged a look.**

[THE INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY]

[Clary is standing by Jace, who's laying on a table that's half-up.]

JACE: You know, you don't have to heal them all at once.

[Clary is going over Jace's runes with her stele.]

CLARY: Valentine is still out there.

JACE: [sighs] Yeah, well, at least we got Jonathan, right?

CLARY: If we would've been one second later, he would've... You would be...

JACE: People die in war, Clary.

**"I can't you lose you" said Clary sadly.**

CLARY: [shaking her head] My mom, and Dot and... I can't lose you, too.

JACE: You're not the only person afraid of losing someone.

CLARY: I am tired of being afraid.

[Jace leans in and kisses Clary. Clary kisses him back.]

**Everyone looked at the screen in shock.**

**Clary and Jace grinned at each other.**

[STREETS, CHINA TOWN]

[Luke is on the phone with Alec.]

LUKE: Thanks, Alec. Yeah, I'll inform the council. And by council, I mean the Queen. Yeah. Give Maryse my best.

**Izzy and Laina grinned at each other, it looked like their mother was gaining another... friend.**

[Simon sees Luke and runs towards him.]

SIMON: Luke! [Luke hangs up the phone.] Oh. There you are. We need to talk. Have you seen Maia?

LUKE: No, she's supposed to meet me here. We're gonna tell the wolves that Jonathan's dead but Valentine's still out there.

SIMON: Oh, no.

LUKE: What?

SIMON: I went back to the boat basin, and I found this outside of the Jade Wolf. It's Maia's.

[Simon hands Luke a phone with a cracked screen.]

**Everyone looked alarmed.**

SIMON: What happened to her?

LUKE: I don't know.

[SEELIE REALM]

[Maia wakes up on the ground and feels her head. She looks at her surroundings and slowly gets up.]

**"The Seelie Realm" said Clary in confusion.**

MAIA: Someone drugged me.

[Maia gasps as suddenly Seelies have surrounded her completely.]

**"It is because I rejected her" said Simon worriedly.**

**Maia gripped his hand "It is not your fault " she said.**

MAIA: Where's the Queen?

MELIORN: Her Majesty will be along shortly, just as soon as she's dealt with a more pressing matter.

[PARK, BRIDGE]

[Valentine is standing on the bridge, the Soul-Sword still on his back. He meets the Queen there.]

**"Well this will be interesting" said Jace.**

**"Yep" agreed Simon "To of the most evil pe**

SEELIE QUEEN: It's been a long time.

VALENTINE: [bows] Your Majesty. So good to see you once again.

SEELIE QUEEN: You've kept the Downworld quite busy today. How pleased they'll be when I deliver your head on a pike.

**"if she does that" said Simon "I might like her a bit more"**

VALENTINE: I haven't asked you here to fight, nor come here to be captured. I've come to make you a deal.

SEELIE QUEEN: [scoffs] What could you have that I could possibly want?

[Valentine leans in and whispers something in her ear. Immediately, the Queen's army sets a step forward. Valentine finishes whispering and stands back. The Queen smiles.]

**Everyone looked worried.**

SEELIE QUEEN: Walk with me, won't you? It's such a lovely night.

VALENTINE: Though not so beautiful as what tomorrow may bring to the both of us.

SEELIE QUEEN: Hmm.

**"Merlin" said Arthur annoyed.**

**Everyone sighed.**

[The Queen holds out her arm and Valentine takes it. They walk off the bridge into the park as the Seelie army stays behind.]

**"Jace" said Clary nervously "Can we talk"**

**"Sure" said Jace.**

**The two of them walked into Clary's room...**

** _A/N_ **

**_ Next Chapter will be Jace and Clary's conversation. _ **


	41. Beside Still Water

Jace and Clary have just entered Clary's room.

"Well..." started Clary grinning.

"Yeah" said Jace smiling.

A few seconds later they move forward and they kissed.

After five minutes they entered the main room again and everyone was smiling at them.

"Next episode" said the voice, and the screen lit up again.

[SHORE]

[Sebastian's body washes up on the shore. He tries to crawl out of the water, wheezing. He rolls onto his back in the sand. He lifts his head and tries to look at the wound. He puts his hand in it, then he clenches his fist and blood seeps out of it, onto the sand. It forms a circle.]

**Everybody's eyes widened.**

SEBASTIAN: Mother...

**"Mum?" said Clary bewildered.**

**Everybody looked confused.**

[The circle and star made of blood and the sand around it sink into the earth. From the core of the earth, a demon flies up into the world.]

**"By the Angel" said Laina worridly.**

**"I think he was talking to Lilith" said Magnus.**

**"Lilith as in - " said Izzy.**

**"The Mother of demons" said Magnus "Yes"**

**Everyone looked scared.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus opens the door. Luke and Simon are there.]

MAGNUS: What's going on?

LUKE: Maia's gone missing.

**Simon squeezed Maia's hand.**

MAGNUS: What?

SIMON: She disappeared from the Hunter's Moon. And I think your bestie the Seelie Queen's responsible.

[Magnus lets Simon and Luke in.]

MAGNUS: What would the Queen want with Maia?

SIMON: She has this crazy obsession with me because of the whole Daylighter thing. And then, she invited me to live in her Court, and I said "Thanks, but no thanks", and then she... She threatened to hurt the people I care about.

MAGNUS: She also offered shelter to every Downworlder.

**"With a price" said Luke.**

LUKE: That shelter comes with a price. Loyalty to the Queen. Maia wouldn't go for that. And she wouldn't desert her pack.

MAGNUS: Maybe she found a lead on Valentine and is off hunting him down.

**"I would have told Luke" said Maia angrily.**

LUKE: Without telling me?

SIMON: Come on, Magnus, we're not making this up. She's got Maia.

MAGNUS: My warlocks are on the roof holding the wards up to keep Valentine in the city. I have to go help them, but the next time I see the Queen, I will inquire.

**"Thank you" said Simon.**

[Magnus pats Simon's shoulder and then takes the stairs to the roof.]

SIMON: Luke, if something happens to Maia because of me–

**"It is not your fault" insisted Maia.**

LUKE: I'm not going to let that happen.

[SEELIE COURT]

[Maia is sitting at a table. The Seelie knights are watching her. The Queen is sitting at the other end of the table. A nymph puts another dish on the already filled table.]

SEELIE QUEEN: Surely you must be starving. Please, eat.

MAIA: I'll pass on the lamb chops and get a ride back to Brooklyn, now.

**Magnus sighed, she should try to be more polite.**

SEELIE QUEEN: That's not very polite.

**"I don't care" said Maia.**

MAIA: Why am I even here?

SEELIE QUEEN: If you don't feel like eating, you don't have to. We can just chat. Tell me about the Daylighter.

**"The obsession she had with you is just plain creepy" said Clary.**

**"You just realised that Fray" said Simon sarcastically.**

MAIA: Simon?

SEELIE QUEEN: We don't have to play pretend. You know him well. He's quite fond of you. As you are of him.

MAIA: And how do you know that?

**"Is there anything she doesn't know" said Ginny sarcastically.**

SEELIE QUEEN: My eyes and ears are everywhere. But there are certain things only a girlfriend would know.

MAIA: [rising up and approaching the Queen] The Downworld is on the brink of annihilation if Valentine gets to that lake. As much as I would love to talk to you about Simon, I really need to get back.

**"Truer words have never been spoken" sighed Jace "But it is not like she cares about capturing Valentine"**

**Everyone glares at the screen, remembering the deal the Seelie Queen made with Valentine.**

SEELIE QUEEN: I assure you, dear, you are perfectly safe here.

**"I am not talking about me" snarled Maia.**

MAIA: I am not talking about me. I'm talking about my pack, my friends–

SEELIE QUEEN: Patience.

**"That doesn't seem like your thing" said Jace jokingly.**

**Maia rolls her eyes at him.**

MAIA: Right. Patience isn't really my thing.

**Everyone snorts.**

[Maia leaps over the shorter end of the table, but she doesn't come far. Vines have strapped around her ankles and are pulling her back.]

**Simon glared at the screen.**

SEELIE QUEEN: Take her to the wander-woods.

**Magnus's eyes widened.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Alec pulls up a holographic map of the city. Clary and Jace join him, Laina and Izzy.]

CLARY: Anything new? We tried tracking him together, like we did with Jonathan, but for some reason, it didn't work.

JACE: Magnus' wards are up. Valentine must still be in the city.

ISABELLE: Thank the Angel for Magnus and the warlocks.

ALEC: Well, they didn't raise the wards for us.

**Laina looks at the screen worriedly.**

[Laina gives Alec a worried look]

**Izzy snorted.**

ADELAINE: Teams are out doing block-by-block sweeps throughout the city. We'll find him.

**"Good" said Alec.**

[Alec, Laina and Izzy go to the other end to the table.]

JACE: [whispering to Clary] Hey, you okay?

CLARY: I thought I'd be relieved when Jonathan was finally dead. But... actually, I feel worse.

JACE: I get it. He was your brother.

[Clary puts her hand on Jace's. They both smile a little. Then the alarm suddenly sounds.]

ALEC: Aerial Sensors.

[They all go over to another screen.]

CLARY: Is it Valentine?

ISABELLE: [looking at the red dot going over the map] No. Could be some kind of Wraith demon.

**"If they were from Edom they should be hard to kill" said Magnus worriedly.**

[CITY SKY]

[The demon is flying over the city. Cut to Izzy, Laina, Clary, Alec and Jace running through the streets. They stop at an intersection.]

**"If only everyone could see you" laughed Fred**

**"We probably would have been arrested" laughed Clary.**

JACE: Where is it?

ALEC: It should be right on top of us.

JACE: Alec!

[They see the demon flying between buildings.]

ADELAINE: I've never seen a demon like that.

JACE: On your six!

[Alec shoots an arrow but misses.]

**"Crap" said Alec.**

ISABELLE: Can you see it?

[Everyone circles around, looking at different streets. Waiting for the demon.]

CLARY: What the hell is it waiting for?

ALEC: It's coming around for another pass.

CLARY: Alec!

[The demon comes flying right at them.]

ALEC: Relax, I got this.

[Alec shoots his arrow. It's a hit. The demon dissolves into different parts that splatter onto the ground.]

**Jace hummed in agreement.**

ISABELLE: Nice.

[They all are taken off guard when the different parts suddenly come to life and turn into several little demons.]

**"Jesus" said Laina.**

[ A policeman gets out of his car.]

POLICEMAN: Hey, who threw something at my car?

**Fred snorted.**

[Alec sees a demon climbing up a building.]

ALEC: Over there.

CLARY: They're splitting up.

[The demons are climbing up buildings, going down the subway station and disappearing into the streets.]

**"That does not seem like it will end well" said Hermione.**

[SEELIE COURT]

[The Queen is sitting on her throne and declines a beverage that was prepared for her when some nymphs approach her.]

NYMPH: Your Majesty, look who we found.

[The nymph steps forward, Luke and Simon are with him.]

**"Thanks for coming" said Maia to Luke and Simon.**

**"You never have to thank me, Maia" said Luke.**

**"Same" said Simon.**

SEELIE QUEEN: I assumed you would return, but why is the wolf here? He wasn't invited.

LUKE: Where is she?

SEELIE QUEEN: Safe and sound.

SIMON: Let her go. Now.

SEELIE QUEEN: What's the hurry? She's perfectly fine. Take off your coat. Stay a while.

**Everyone glared at the screen.**

LUKE: Stay a while? Have you forgotten that Valentine is still on the loose? Every wolf in the city is looking for him. Which is why I'm struggling to understand why you're wasting time kidnapping werewolves when you should be out trying to find him yourself. [pause] Unless you already found him.

**"I know I have said this before " said Simon "but I truly hate her"**

**"I am pretty sure we all feel the same" said Tonks.** **  
**

**Everyone agreed.**

[The Seelie Queen loses eye contact with Luke.]

SIMON: Is that what happened? You made a deal with Valentine?

SEELIE QUEEN: He wanted to get past the wards.

**"She let him get to Idris" said Luke in surprise.**

**Everyone tensed up.**

SIMON: So you gave him passage to Idris?

SEELIE QUEEN: I wanted to protect my people, even those outside the safety of my realm. We Seelies understand the power of negotiation.

**"So she will let Valentine kill the rest of the Downworld" said Maia angrily.**

LUKE: Your idea of negotiation is putting the rest of the Downworld at risk. Which is just fine by you, isn't it? That way, you can rule it all by yourself.

**"That bitch" snarled Clary.**

SEELIE QUEEN: [chuckles] You flatter me, Lucian.

[The Queen rises and approaches Simon and Luke.]

LUKE: I'm not just telling my wolves, I'm gonna tell the entire Downworld. And when they find out how you betrayed each and every one of us–

SEELIE QUEEN: Go ahead. I have nothing to hide. In the meantime, I would like to have a conversation with the Daylighter.

[Simon looks back at Luke.]

LUKE: I need to find Maia.

[Luke exits.]

[STREETS]

[Alec, Laina, Jace, Izzy and Clary are walking through the streets. Clary's on her phone.]

ALEC: At least four demons are still unaccounted for. Notify all available personnel.

**Laina and Izzy exchanged a worried look.**

[Clary hangs up. She has a grim look on her face, Jace sees it.]

JACE: What's wrong? Is everything okay?

CLARY: [they all stop walking] That was Luke. Valentine's on his way to Idris.

**Everyone sighed.**

ALEC: What?

ISABELLE: How?

CLARY: He made a deal with the Seelie Queen. Luke's warned all the other Downworld leaders.

JACE: Damn Valentine.

ISABELLE: If Valentine gets to that lake–

**"Consul Malachi's army" said Rose relieved "They will be there waiting for him"**

ADELAINE: He won't. Consul Malachi's army is armed and waiting for him.

CLARY: We need to warn them. Who knows how many Circle members will be there?

ISABELLE: If we lower the wards, these demons could get out, spread beyond the city.

**"My Portal Rune" said CLary.**

CLARY: Maybe we don't have to lower them. Maybe my Portal rune can pierce the wards.

ALEC: We can't all go. The demons need to be dealt with.

JACE: Clary and I will go. You three stay here, slay the beasts.

[Izzy, Laina and Alec nod.]

ALEC: Fine. Be careful.

JACE: Likewise. And when am I ever not careful?

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

[Laina laughs weakly}

[Clary draws the Portal rune. A Portal opens up and she and Jace go through it.]

[FOREST]

[Clary and Jace step out of the Portal. The forest is abandoned.]

**"Thank the Angel" said Izzy.**

CLARY: Where's the army?

**"Your not at Lake Lyn" said Alec.**

**"Yeah" said Jace "We are about a hike away"**

JACE: We're still a hike away from Lake Lyn.

CLARY: I guess my navigation's still off.

JACE: We need to hurry. We can't let Valentine reach the lake.

[They start walking.]

[STREETS]

[Demons are flying in the sky. Cut to the Institute. Izzy and Laina are looking at the city map that is overrun by red dots, demons.]

**"That's looks bad" said Clary nervously**

ALEC: [to another Shadowhunter] Compare that to the others and get back to me.

[Izzy and Laina go to the table where Alec is standing.]

ISABELLE: There's over 50 of them now, with numbers increasing.

**"50" said Laina in surprise.**

ALEC: They haven't attacked once. What are they doing?

**"They haven't attacked" said Jace in confusion.**

ADELAINE: I don't know, but demons don't usually come into our realm to sightsee.

ISABELLE: We need to find the rift where they're coming from and seal it.

ALEC: We'll need a warlock for that.

ISABELLE: Not just any warlock. The most powerful one in New York.

**Izzy and Laina give the screen version of Alec a worried look.**

ALEC: Magnus is not interested in helping the Shadowhunters. He said so himself.

**"I will do it if it means saving lives" said Magnus offend.**

ADELAINE: He still also thinks the Seelie Queen is on their side.

ISABELLE: He needs to know about the deal she made with Valentine.

ALEC: Well, not from me. He doesn't want anything to do with me.

**"Don't make a thing like this personal" said Jace to Alec.**

ADELAINE: Don't make this personal, Alec.

**Laina and Jace grinned at each other.**

ALEC: I'm not.

**"You are" said Izzy sternly.**

ISABELLE: [grabbing her jacket] If you don't ask him, me and Laina will.

[Izzy and Laina walk off.]

ALEC: Izzy, wait.

[Izzy and Laina stop, smiles a little and then turn back to Alec.]

**"Little sisters" said Ron sarcastically "They are to nosy"**

**"I am not nosy" said Ginny angrily.**

**"Sure" teased Fred.**

**Ginny rolled her her eyes.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec knocks on the door. Magnus opens it. Magnus looks around and is about to close the door.]

ALEC: Magnus.

[Magnus sighs and opens the door again.]

MAGNUS: What do you want, Shadowhunter? Is it about the demons?

**Alec flinched at the harsh tone.**

ALEC: There's something you need to know about the Queen.

MAGNUS: Well, if you've come to tell me that she made a deal with Valentine, I already know.

[Magnus closes the door. Alec holds it back.]

ALEC: Wait. [Magnus opens the door again.] Izzy and Laina have located the rift the demons are coming from.

MAGNUS: Oh, and you want me to seal it. What a surprise!

ALEC: We need a warlock to seal one this severe.

MAGNUS: Duh.

**Laina frowned, didn't Magnus just say that he would do it if it would save lives.**

ALEC: Demons don't discriminate between Downworlder, Shadowhunter, mundane. They kill them all.

**"Well said" said Luke approvingly.**

[Magnus thinks about it.]

MAGNUS: I'll seal the rift, but not because of you or the Shadowhunters. Because it'll save lives.

[Magnus closes the door, Alec leaves.]

[FOREST]

[Clary and Jace have hiked through the woods and have now come close to the lake. They encounter Malachi's camp. Jace and Clary go to Malachi's tent. Malachi comes out of it.]

JACE: Consul Malachi. Jace Herondale of the New York Institute.

CLARY: Clary Fairchild.

MALACHI: I know who you are.

CLARY: Valentine is on his way to Lake Lyn. He has the Sword and the Cup.

MALACHI: Yes, I'm quite aware of Valentine's progress.

**"What" said Izzy confused.**

[Clary and Jace share a look.]

JACE: [to Malachi] We need to get to the water. Now.

MALACHI: I'm afraid that's not gonna happen.

**"He is a traitor" said Laina angrily.**

[Malachi turns his head to one of the men behind him. This reveals a Circle mark on Malachi's neck.]

JACE: You're a Circle member.

[Clary and Jace are captured by Malachi's men. They're led into Malachi's tent.]

CLARY: You can't... Let me go!

JACE: Get off me!

**"How many of his speech's have we been to" said Laina annoyed "All about pledging loyalty to the Angel and the Clave above all else. And he is a traitor"**

**Everyone looks at the screen in disgust.**

[SEELIE REALM]

[Luke is running through the woods. The night has fallen.]

LUKE: Maia! Maia! Maia!

[Meliorn and another Seelie appear in front of Luke. They point their spears at Luke.]

**Everyone looks alarmed.**

MELIORN: You are not allowed in the wander-woods.

[Luke grabs Meliorn's spear and hits the other Seelie unconscious. Luke steps forward to Meliorn.]

**"Well done" said Maia.**

LUKE: Where is she? Tell me where she is.

[Luke holds up the spear to Meliorn's throat.]

MELIORN: I do not know precisely. The woods are vast, not to mention dangerous for–

**Izzy scowled at the screen.**

[Luke knocks Meliorn unconscious with the other end of the spear.]

**Luke looked smug.**

LUKE: Maia!

[MALACHI'S CAMP, TENT]

[Clary and Jace have been chained to a metal pole. They're sitting with their backs to each other.]

JACE: Do you have any idea how many speeches I've heard Malachi give? How many times I've heard him preach loyalty to the Clave above all else under the Angel? And all along, he's... he's been working with our greatest enemy.

**Jace growled at the screen.**

CLARY: How does the Consul, the... the leader of the entire Clave, end up a Circle member?

JACE: Valentine threatened to wipe out any Shadowhunters who opposed him. Malachi's just trying to save his own ass.

**"Coward" spat Laina.**

CLARY: And sit back while everything around him is destroyed.

[Some soldiers and Malachi enter the tent.]

JACE: [to Malachi] How could you side with him?

MALACHI: There is only one side. The side of the Angels.

**"The Angels would never want millions of people dead" snarled Izzy "Haw dare he even suggest that"**

MALACHI: Valentine is only doing what the Clave has been trying to accomplish for centuries, eradicate demons.

**Laina glared at the screen.**

CLARY: No. No, the Angels would never be in favor of killing millions of innocent Downworlders along with demons.

**"The wish could be used to kill all demons without Downworlders dying" said Alec angrily.**

[Malachi kneels down by Clary.]

MALACHI: When Raziel created the first Shadowhunter, there was no such thing as Downworlders. But over the centuries, disgusting half-breeds emerged. Warlocks, vampires, Seelies, werewolves. They banded together, grew more powerful. But finally they will be destroyed. And so will you.

**"And to think I looked up to him" said Laina angrily.**

[Malachi rises and the soldiers take Clary and Jace outside.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy, Alec, Laina and Magnus enter the Ops center and go over to the table.]

ISABELLE: We just spoke with Imogen. Despite her request, there have been no troop movements in and out of Alicante since. When she went to Malachi to see what the holdup was, she was told he'd left suddenly.

MAGNUS: So she believes Consul Malachi is actually a spy for Valentine?

ADELAINE: There is no other explanation.

ALEC: Jace and Clary are in Lake Lyn with Valentine, who knows how many Circle members and no military support.

ISABELLE: We need to go help them.

**"We can't leave the city" said Alec.**

ALEC: I can't leave when the city is under assault.

[Izzy looks at Magnus.]

MAGNUS: What have you got?

ISABELLE: We've identified the demons as a rare sub-species of adomei.

**Laina sighed.**

MAGNUS: Adomei?

ALEC: Familiar with them?

MAGNUS: They're from Edom. Tenacious little devils.

ISABELLE: So we've noticed.

MAGNUS: And remarkably intelligent, capable of creating carnage in any number of ways.

ALEC: Yet they haven't attacked once. What are they waiting for?

MAGNUS: They work in hordes. Perhaps they're increasing their numbers to reach a critical mass.

**"That sounds great" said Harry sarcastically.**

ADELANE: All the more reason to get this rift closed as soon as possible.

[Laina zooms in on the city on the screen.]

ISABELLE: Their entry point appears to be here, near Croton Point.

ALEC: How long will this take? Jace and Clary are alone in enemy territory.

MAGNUS: Not long.

ISABELLE: We need to move.

[SHORE]

[Alec, Izzy, Laina and Magnus jump out of a Portal.]

**"Where are all the demons?" asked Molly.**

ALEC: This is definitely the right place. [noticing something in the sand] What is that?

ISABELLE: Blood. Where did all the demons go?

MAGNUS: I'm not sure. They just don't normally fly off into the sunset.

**Simon snorted.**

[They approach the big hole in the sand and look down.]

**Fred let out a breath.**

ALEC: Well, let's not stick around until they make an appearance.

MAGNUS: The amount of energy required to seal a rift from Edom is substantial. It's not just a flick of the wrist.

ALEC: You gonna be okay?

MAGNUS: I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

[Magnus uses his magic in the hole. A demon flies up out of it, hitting Izzy and Laina on the way out.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

**"No" said Alec weakly.**

ALEC: Izzy!

ISABELLE: Go! I'm fine.

ADELAINE: I'm all right.

MAGNUS: [to Alec] Cover me!

[Magnus starts working on the hole again as Alec starts running towards the demon. Alec grabs an arrow, shoots, and misses. The demon charges for him and starts flying towards him.]

**Jace's eyes widen.**

ALEC: Magnus! [Magnus is close to closing the hole.] Magnus!

[The demon shoots fire at Alec. They're getting closer to Magnus.]

**Magnus looks at the screen version of Alec worriedly.**

ALEC: Magnus!

[Magnus turns around, and shoots a fireball at the demon, that dissolves into multiple small ones. Magnus gets back to closing the hole, while Alec shoots arrows at the little demons. Izzy takes the last one with her whip. Alec sees Magnus struggling and Magnus falls to the ground. Alec runs towards him.]

ALEC: Magnus. Magnus.

[Alec puts a hand on his shoulder. Magnus looks at Alec.]

MAGNUS: You can't get rid of me that easily.

**Alec looks down sadly.**

[SEELIE REALM]

[Luke is walking through the wander-woods.]

LUKE: Maia! Maia, where the hell are you?

MAIA: Luke!

**Everyone sighed.**

**"Thank God" said Simon** **  
**

LUKE: Maia! You all right?

[Maia walks towards Luke.]

MAIA: They took me out here. I've just... felt like I've been wandering around here forever.

SIMON: Maia!

MAIA: You came, too!

[Simon and Maia hug. Then the Seelie Queen and some soldiers appear, too.]

SEELIE QUEEN: Simon is quite valiant and chivalrous, unlike any of the other Night Children I've ever known. You're all free to leave. My servant will escort you out of the Court to safety.

**"With no catch" questioned Luke.**

[The Queen opens her hand and a little yellow bug flies out of it.]

**"That's pretty cool" said Ron trying to diffuse the tension.**

LUKE: What's the catch?

SEELIE QUEEN: What makes you think there is one?

**"There is always a catch with her" spat Clary.**

SIMON: Luke, let's just go.

LUKE: Nothing here ever comes for free. You never do anything out of the kindness of your heart. Hell, you were gonna sell the entire Downworld–

**Luke growled at the screen.**

MAIA: Let's just get out of here while we still can.

SEELIE QUEEN: She's a smart one. You should listen to her. Before I change my mind.

SIMON: Come on.

[The trio starts to follow the little bug.]

[FOREST]

[Jace and Clary are chained up and being held down by Malachi's soldiers.]

**"The traitor" said Alec angrily.**

JACE: [to Clary] It's gonna be okay.

CLARY: How?

**Clary's eyes filled with tears.**

MALACHI: Your father won't approve, but he'll understand your deaths were a necessary sacrifice.

**"He is Consul" spat Laina "He should be helping us defeat Valentine, not helping him"**

CLARY: For mass genocide? You're the Consul of the Clave. How can you let this happen?

MALACHI: Cleanse the world of demons? How can I not? Proceed!

**"That monster" snarled Ginny.**

JACE: No!

[Clary's head is put down on a stump. A man with an axe steps forward. It all happens in slow motion. Jace's eyes light up. He suddenly breaks lose from his chains as the man swings the axe up. Jace gets up and fights off Malachi's army, stabbing Malachi in the proces. He grabs the axe and Clary gets up quickly. She breaks off her chains. Clary and Jace fight the remaining soldiers, and kill them. Jace looks down at Malachi, who's lying on the ground.]

**Everyone looked relieved.**

MALACHI: Wait, please. Wait.

**"Kill him" spat Laina**

[Jace kills him. He turns to Clary, she comes running at him. They embrace.]

JACE: Are you okay? You okay? We have to go.

[They run off.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Alec is watching the map of the city. Magnus approaches him.]

MAGNUS: Any word from Jace and Clary?

ALEC: No. They should be arriving at Lake Lyn by now.

[Izzy and Laina approach them.]

ISABELLE: Strange. The aerial Sensors show no demonic activity.

**"What" said Jace in surprise "It is like Izzy and Magnus said, Demons don't come here to sightsee nor do they fly into the sunset"**

ALEC: Yeah, there's nothing on the ground, either. It's like the adomei completely disappeared.

MAGNUS: I've never heard of that. Once they pass through the rift, the demons are here to stay until they're properly banished.

ALEC: Then where the hell are they?

[FOREST]

[Clary and Jace are running to Lake Lyn. No one is there.]

**"You beat him" said Maia in reief.**

**Everyone smiled.**

CLARY: Are we too late?

JACE: No. No, if he'd raised the Angel, we'd know it. We beat him here. We can stop him.

[They smile at each other. Then Jace turns around and is suddenly stabbed by Valentine in the heart. Jace looks down at the knife and then up at Valentine.]

**"NO" shrieked Everyone.**

**Alec instantly puts his hand on his parabatai rune.**

**Clary squeezes Jace's hand.**

**Izzy and Laina feel tears welling up in their eyes.**

VALENTINE: I'm sorry, son. I had to.

[Cut to the Institute. Alec grunts and gasps as he feels Jace's pain going through his own body. Magnus turns away from the screen and to Alec.]

**Alec reaches to Jace through the band and Jace reaches back.**

MAGNUS: Alexander, you okay?

[Cut back to the lake. Jace falls to the ground. Valentine pulls the dagger out. Cut back to the Institute. Alec pulls up his shirt, his parabatai rune is burning.]

**"No" said Alec weakly.**

ADELAINE: His parabatai rune.

ALEC: It's...

[Alec gets a flashback of his young self and young Jace. Young Alec shoots and arrow at a target, but misses and almost hits young Jace.]

**Jace lets out a watery laugh.**

ALEC: Jace.

[Flashback to the moment Alec and Jace became parabatai. In the present, Alec falls to the ground. In another flashback, Alec and Jace hug multiple times.]

**Everyone gasps.**

[LAKE LYN]

[Clary runs to Jace, crying.]

**Clary has tears streaming down her face.**

JACE: I'm so sorry, Clary.

CLARY: Oh, hey, save your breath, okay? Don't say anything. You need your strength. [Jace nods.] It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay.

**Laina buries her face in her hands.**

**Ginny grasps Fred's hand in vice-like grip.**

[Jace is crying, too.]

JACE: I love you.

**Clary wipes tears away from her eyes.**

CLARY: Don't close your eyes. Jace, don't close your eyes. Hey, no! Stay with me. Please stay with me. Please. Just look at me. Just look at me.

[Cut to the Institute. Alec is gasping for air. Magnus and Izzy have kneeled down by him. Alec pulls up his shirt again. The parabatai rune is gone.]

**Jace's eyes widened.**

**Alec let a few tears slip down his face.**

ALEC: I... I can't feel him. He's dead.

**Izzy let out a sob.**

[Cut back to the lake.]

CLARY: No. No.

**"Ave Atque Vale" said Laina weakly.**

**"Hail and Farewell" said Laina, Alec, Izzy and Clary.**

[Clary screams, it's inaudible. Valentine is standing by the water.]

**"You can't let him raise the Angel" said Jace determinedly.**

**"You... you just saw yourself die and that is what you are thinking about" said Rose in disbelief, wiping a few tears away.**

CLARY: [sobbing] Jace, come back, please! Come back.

VALENTINE: Clarissa, I... I'm sorry. I had no choice. The two of you together are too dangerous.

**Jace looked down, the man who raised him for the first ten years of his life was the one who would kill him.**

[Clary lifts her head up, she's angry. She grabs her blade and runs towards Valentine. Valentine gets a punch in, landing Clary on the ground unconscious.]

**Jace squeezes Clary's eyes.**

[LAKE LYN]

[Clary wakes up on the grass. She's chained up again. She sees Jace lying there.]

CLARY: Ave atque vale.

**Laina lets out a sob.**

[She sees Valentine taking the Cup. Clary sits up. Valentine walks to the lakeside, the Cup in one hand, the Sword in the other.]

**"No" said Maia.**

CLARY: Stop!

[Valentine turns to Clary. He puts the Sword against a rock and the Cup on it.]

VALENTINE: Oh, good, you're awake. Just in time to see history being made.

CLARY: You killed Jace. How could you?

VALENTINE: I'm certain he would have stopped me if I hadn't. Clarissa, I loved that boy like I loved Jocelyn. See, their deaths were necessary sacrifices, if I'm gonna save humanity.

**"He has never loved anyone but himself" spat Clary.**

CLARY: Don't lie to me. You've never loved anyone but yourself.

[Valentine sighs and approaches Clary. He kneels down by her.]

VALENTINE: If that were true, then why do you think I've kept you alive?

**"He does not love me" snarled Clary "He just wants to use me"**

[Valentine goes back to the rock and takes the Sword and the Cup again. He steps into the Lake. He lets both the Sword and the Cup go into the water. Thunder starts rumbling.]

VALENTINE: Raziel, hear me! I call upon the Mortal Instruments and summon you into this mortal realm!

[Out of the water, Raziel flies up. Light shines from him, he keeps floating a few feet above the water.]

**Everyone (especially Luke and the Shadowhunters) stare at the screen in awe and disbelief.**

**"Raziel" said Laina in awe.**

**"Now he can make the wish" sighed Maia.** **  
**

[ Further in the woods, a Portal opens up. Alec, Laina, Izzy, and Magnus get out. They see the light in the sky.]

ISABELLE: We're too late.

ADELAINE: He's raised the Angel.

ALEC: Magnus, you need to get to safety.

MAGNUS: We need to find Jace and Clary.

**Alec frowned.**

[They start running. Cut back to the lake. Clary looks at Jace.]

CLARY: Your stele...

[Clary starts crawling slowly towards Jace's body.]

RAZIEL: It has been a thousand years since I was last summoned to this place. Why do you summon me now, Nephilim?

VALENTINE: My Lord Raziel, the great men and women in the lineage of Shadowhunters, which you have created here, have failed in their mission to rid this world of demon scum.

**Maia growled at the screen.**

RAZIEL: I see you are impatient. What is it you ask of me?

VALENTINE: Immediate death of all evil-blooded creatures, demon and Downworlder alike, as well as the disloyal Shadowhunters who protect them.

**"He will kill his own people" spat Maia "He truly is a monster"**

RAZIEL: The destruction of the souled creatures of the Downworld, and of our own Nephilim, that is not Heaven's wish.

**"Lets hope this stops him" said Laina "I mean Raziel himself telling Valentine that what he is doing is wrong, Valentine will be going against the will of the Angels directly"**

**"I doubt it" said Izzy.** **  
**

**"I know" said Laina glumly "Can't help but hope"**

VALENTINE: What?

RAZIEL: But thou who spills thy blood, thou shalt compel from me an action.

[Valentine takes out a small knife. Meanwhile, Clary has found Jace's stele in his pocket. She unchains herself using the stele and just in time grabs Valentine before he can cut himself to spill the blood. Raziel's light disappears]

**Everyone sighs.**

[As Clary and Valentine fight. Valentine throws Clary onto the ground and grabs a rock.]

**"NO" said Jace.**

VALENTINE: I've worked too long, I've sacrificed too much to let anyone stand in my way. Even my own daughter.

[Valentine is about to throw the rock on Clary's head as Clary sees Valentine's knife on the ground. Just as Valentine throws the rock, she rolls to the side and grabs the knife. She cuts Valentine's neck and then pierces his heart.]

**Everyone gasps.**

[ She stabs him again and again. Then she kicks him to the ground. Valentine is dead.]

**"He is dead" said Laina.**

**Everyone stares at the screen in disbeief.**

[ Clary runs to the lakeside and makes a cut in her hand. She lets the blood drip into the lake. Raziel opens his wings again and spreads the light.]

RAZIEL: Angel-blooded one...

CLARY: I don't want Downworlders to die. Please, you can't let them die. I want another wish.

**Everyone's eyes widened.**

RAZIEL: You may compel me to one action, Clarissa Morgenstern. What is it that you ask?

CLARY: You know my name.

**"Of course he does" said Laina.**

RAZIEL: Concern yourself not with what I know, but rather, what can be. If you have a desire, ask me now. And be wise. I will grant but one.

CLARY: [looking back at Jace's body] 

**"Don't tell me you are gonna do what I think you are gonna do" said Laina, no one said anything.**

CLARY: Jace. [turning back to Raziel] Bring Jace back. Please.

**Laina sighed, she loved Jace but has it really worth using Raziel's one wish to save only one person.**

[Then, Raziel disappears. All the light is gone. Clary runs over to Jace.]

**"There is a reason we don't bring people back from the dead" said Jace "There is always a consequence"**

**"This is a gift from the Angel" said Clary softly.**

CLARY: Jace... Jace.

[Slowly, Jace's head turns to Clary. Clary smiles as he opens his eyes.]

JACE: Are you okay?

CLARY: Oh, my God.

[Jace looks over at Valentine's body.]

JACE: What happened?

CLARY: You're alive. [helping Jace sit up] Valentine raised the Angel. I used the wish to bring you back.

JACE: You could have had anything else in the world... and you chose me.

CLARY: I don't want anything else in the world.

JACE: Bringing people back... There's always a consequence.

**"He is right" said Izzy.**

CLARY: Not this time. This is a miracle. Okay? It's a... a gift granted by the Angel.

[Clary kisses Jace. He kisses her back. Alec, Laina, Izzy, and Magnus appear at the lakeside. They see Valentine's body, and Jace and Clary kissing.]

**"We must be so confused" said Laina weakly.**

ALEC: They're okay!

ISABELLE: Actually, they're more than okay.

[Jace gets up.]

ALEC: Jace, I... I thought you were dead. My rune, it disappeared.

JACE: Look at it now.

[Alec pulls up his shirt. The rune is there again.]

**Alec and Jace sighed in relief.**

ALEC: How?

JACE: I don't know.

[They all look at Valentine's body.]

ALEC: It's over.

JACE: Yeah.

[Jace and Alec embrace.]

**Jace and Alec grin at each other.**

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Everyone cheers as Luke pops a bottle of champagne. There's a big group of Downworlders and Shadowhunters all laughing and celebrating. They all raise their glass.]

**"Everyone is there" said Alec happily "Shadowhunters and Downworlders"**

LUKE: To the Downworld!

**"TO THE DOWNWORLD" Everyone said happily.**

ALL: To the Downworld!

LUKE: To the Shadowhunters!

**"TO THE SHADOWHUNTERS" Everyone said happily.**

ALL: To the Shadowhunters!

ISABELLE: [to Clary] You know, I really wish Max was here.

CLARY: I know. But the important thing is, he's gonna be okay. He has an amazing family to look out for him. And so do I.

**All the Lightwoods let out a breath of relief.**

ISABELLE: You know, I grew up surrounded by brothers, who I love with all my heart. And I had Laina, but it was always her and Leah against the world. So, deep down, I've always wanted another sister.

**Clary and Izzy smile at each other.**

CLARY: Me, too.

[They both smile and chuckle and clink their glasses. After they've taken a sip, Izzy gives Clary a nod. Clary turns around and sees Simon. Izzy leaves the two to talk.]

SIMON: I'm really glad you're here, Fray. And you do realize that this party would have been a funeral if it weren't for you.

CLARY: I'm just glad it's over. And I'm... I'm really glad we're friends again. Best friends? [shaking his shoulder] I need you in my world, Simon Lewis. [Simon looks down at her hand on his shoulder] I'm sorry, is that weird of me?

**"No it is not" said Simon.**

SIMON: It's... No, not at all. Trust me, I feel the same way.

CLARY: Okay, good. Uh, by the way... [turns so Simon can see the bar] someone is looking for you.

[They both look at Maia standing at the bar.]

SIMON: Oh. Don't mind if I do.

**Sirius laughs.**

[Simon goes over to Maia.]

SIMON: Hey.

MAIA: Hey! Can I get you something to drink?

SIMON: Yes! Let's make... let's make this one a double. We're celebrating.

**"Living on the edge" said Remus jokingly.**

MAIA: [to bartender] Double O-neg for the gentleman.

SIMON: Gentleman? Nobody calls me that.

**Everyone chuckles.**

[They both chuckle.]

MAIA: So, you have to tell me...

SIMON: [taking his drink] Uh, tell you what?

MAIA: Why the Seelie Queen let us all go.

SIMON: I told you. Because I am extremely persuasive when I want to be.

MAIA: Come on, I'm serious.

SIMON: So am I. I mean, I'm not gonna go making up a story to the girl that I'm... you know, dating.

**Clary frowned, was Simon... lying.**

[Maia smiles, and she and Simon kiss.]

SIMON: I wish I could stay. But I have to go back to the DuMort. Raphael wants me to, uh, you know, fill in the vamps about everything that went down.

MAIA: Okay. Then call me tomorrow?

SIMON: Yeah, totally.

[They hug.]

SIMON: I'll see you soon.

MAIA: Okay.

[Simon leaves. Maia looks at some other guests. She spots Jace at the bar, he looks back at her.]

MAIA: What?

JACE: Nothing. You guys look good together.

MAIA: Yeah, we do, don't we? 

**"Cocky aren't you" said Jace teasingly.**

**"You can't say anything Herondale" said Maia**

MAIA: [approaching Jace] You and Clary look good together, too.

[Jace smiles. Cut to Alec approaching Magnus who's drinking a cocktail.]

**Magnus and Alec look weary.**

ALEC: Hey.

MAGNUS: Hey.

ALEC: You look like you got your energy back.

MAGNUS: Mmm. My go-to home remedy after a major magic-depletion. Boiling hot bath, eight-ounce steak, medium-rare, and... [looking at his drink] a lot of these. Any sign of demons?

ALEC: None. Sensor maps are completely clear of Wraith demons. It's the strangest thing. It's like they disappeared into thin air.

**Izzy frowned, that was weird.**

MAGNUS: Well, then we can take this moment. To celebrate.

[Magnus holds up his glass. Alec clinks it with his beer. Alec hesitates, he doesn't take a sip.]

ALEC: Can we talk?

MAGNUS: Yeah.

[Alec walks to the back. Magnus downs his drink and follows Alec outside.]

ALEC: Magnus, I'm sorry.

MAGNUS: Don't apologize.

ALEC: No, I should've told you about the Soul-Sword–

MAGNUS: It's in the past.

[pause]

ALEC: Magnus, ever since our... fights, I... Well, I can't... I can't think straight.

MAGNUS: Well, I can't do anything without... thinking of you.

ALEC: Magnus, I... [stepping closer] I don't think I can live without you.

MAGNUS: I thought I had to choose between you and the Downworld... but I don't. A wise man once told me... [imitating Alec] "Relationships take effort".

**Alec chuckles.**

[They both chuckle.]

ALEC: Yeah. Well, that was an understatement.

MAGNUS: You know what's not an understatement?

[They both step closer. They kiss, and smile.]

MAGNUS: I'm all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?

ALEC: Yes.

[They walk off together.]

**Magnus and Alec grin at each other.**

**"Can we talk after this" mouthed Magnus to Alec, who nodded back.**

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Laina approaches a Shadowhunter by the bar. He is called Samuel Lovelace]

**"Sam" said Laina in disbelief.**

**All the Lightwood looked shocked.**

**Everyone else looks confused.**

ADELAINE: Hey Sam.

SAMUAL: Hey.

ADELAINE: You miss the good old New York parties.

SAMUAL: Yeah.

ADELAINE: We hadn't really got the chance to talk since you came back from Alicante.

**Laina let out a breath, Izzy grips her her hand reassuringly.**

SAMUAL: Listen Laina [Laina sits down on the seat next to him] I am sorry I didn't tell you that I was leaving New York. I just... I just needed space after - 

**"Leah" finished Laina.**

**Everyone understood that this guys was somehow related to Leah.**

ADELAINE: Leah. I get it. I guess that is the difference between you and me. When I am in mourning I need familiarity, you need a fresh slate.

**Laina looks down.**

SAMUAL: Yeah.

ADELAINE: I am happy your back.

SAMUAL: I am glad to be back.

**"He comes back" said Laina happily.**

[Clary walks back]

ADELAINE: Hey Clary.

CLARY: [to Laina] Hey [to Sam] I don't think we have met, I'm Clary Fairchild. Though you probably already know that.

**"Probably does" said Alec jokingly.**

SAM: [chuckles] Yeah. I'm Samuel Lovelace, call me Sam.

CLARY: Wait, Lovelace as in - 

ADELAINE: Yep, he is Leah's cousin.

**Everyone who did not know this gasped.**

SAMUAL: I moved to New York when I was fifteen, but then I left after she ... [they all go silent] But I am back now.

CLARY: [smiling]It was nice meeting you.

SAMUAL: Same.

**"He seems nice" said Molly.**

**"He is " said Laina grinning.**

**"He is handsome to" said Tonks.**

**Laina flushed.**

**Everyone laughed.**

[Clary approaches Jace who's sitting at the bar.]

CLARY: There you are.

JACE: Hey.

CLARY: So, um... today at the lake, when Alec asked you about dying... Why didn't you tell him what happened?

JACE: Some things are just better left unsaid.

**"So you are not gonna tell me" said Alec annoyed "You know I will not let it go"**

**Jace looked sheepishly.**

CLARY: Is something wrong?

JACE: No. No, I mean, look around. You know, we did it. We won. Everything's good. Just, uh... just for now, can you, can you keep this between us?

**Clary looked at Jace in concern.**

CLARY: [putting a hand on his shoulder] Yeah, of course.

JACE: Thank you.

LUKE: Clary! Come here.

CLARY: Hi.

[Clary and Luke hug and laugh.]

LUKE: Oh, there we go. Yeah. Jace, come on, bring it in.

[Luke approaches Jace but Jace pulls back with a smile.]

JACE: No, no. Whoa, whoa! Ah, wet dog, man, wet dog.

**Jace grins.**

LUKE: I'm sticky, I know.

JACE: You are sticky.

LUKE: I am coming back for you, though. I will come for you, sir.

**Luke looks down embarrassed as everyone laugh.**

[Luke turns around and Ollie is suddenly standing in front of him.]

**"The recording she saw" sighed Ginny.**

LUKE: Oh.

OLLIE: The sign outside said "private party", so I used your name.

LUKE: Ollie, this is a private party–

OLLIE: We need to talk.

LUKE: Sure, okay. Uh, sure. What do you... What do you wanna talk about?

OLLIE: I was wondering... How long have you been a werewolf?

**"Shit" said Luke.**

[SEELIE COURT]

[Simon enters. The Queen sits up on her throne and looks up from her book.]

**"She only let us go because she told me to come back" said Simon.**

SEELIE QUEEN: I knew you were a man of your word.

**Everyone sighed.**

SIMON: For better or for worse.

SEELIE QUEEN: We are going to have so much fun together.

**"That's creepy" said Ron.**

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Jace exits the bar. He's breathing heavily. He falls to the ground. He struggles with himself.]

**Everyone looks concerned.**

**"The consequence" said Laina sadly.**

[CAVE]

[Up on the ceiling of the cave, the little demons are asleep. ]

**"The demons" said Luke.**

[They open their eyes and fly into the ground, into the cracks. Sebastian has been transported into the cave. He's lying in the sand.]

**"Jonathon" said Clary.**

[ All the demons have merged into a woman. She approaches Sebastian and kneels down by him. A demonic hand strokes his cheek.]

**Everyone looks nervous.**

LILITH: I'm here now, son.

**"Lilith" said Magnus "It has to be".**

**"Time for a break" said the voice "You can all go to your rooms and sleep"**

**As everyone left Magnus and Alec stayed behind, they needed to talk.**

**_ A/N _ **

**_ END OF SEASON TWO. _ **

_ **I have introduced a new character, what do you guys think of Samuel.** _

_ **Samuel -** _

**_ is portrayed by Thomas Brodie-Sangster _ **


	42. On Infernal Ground

Magnus and Alec sit down on the same sofa and they are silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry" said Alec .

"You have nothing to apologize for" said Magnus "It has not happened yet".

"Still" said Alec stubbornly "I can't say that I love you, not yet. But I want to be with you"

"I want to be with you to Alexander" said Magnus.

They both leaned forward and there lips met in a kiss

As everyone woke up they were all happy to see Magnus and Alec snuggled together on one of the sofa's.

After they all woke Magnus and Alec up they ate breakfast and sat down. 

[OLD CHURCH]

[A woman in demonic form opens her eyes, Lilith. She steps towards veins of light, ley lines, that are on the floor.]

**"Are those ley lines" asked Izzy.**

**"I think so" said Magnus.** **  
**

[ The veins lead to the altar, where a young man is lying. It is Sebastian.]

**"Jonathon" said Laina angrily.**

LILITH: The ley lines do not lie, my son. The energy is plentiful here. Soon, you will return my embrace.

**"Defiantly Lilith" said Magnus.**

[Lilith rises.]

[TITLE SCREEN]

[ALICANTE]

[Aerial overview of the city. It zooms in on a classical building with high columns. Clary's rune ceremony is going on.]

**"Its beautiful" said Ginny in awe.**

**"Alicante" said Laina "There is no place like it"**

CLARY: [voice over] I stand before my fellow Shadowhunters to receive the rune of the Angel. I take this mark to honor Him. To bring His light into me. To join the ranks of the Shadowhunters, the guardians of peace.

**"Your rune ceremony" said Izzy happily.**

**Clary ginned as everybody congratulated her.**

[A Silent Brother draws the rune of the Angel on Clary's wrist.]

**Clary touched her wrist.**

IMOGEN: This rune of Angelic Power is well-deserved and long overdue. You are no longer a Shadowhunter in training. You have defeated our greatest enemy. Valentine may have used the Mortal Instruments to raise the Angel Raziel, but you prevented a wish from being granted. Clarissa Fairchild, may your heroism be a shining example to Shadowhunters across the world. Congratulations.

**"Wow" said Harry "High praises"**

[Everyone starts clapping. Clary looks at the public and smiles.]

[Clary approaches Izzy, Laina and Alec.]

ISABELLE: Congratulations!

CLARY: Thank you.

[Izzy and Clary hug. Then Laina and Clary hug.]

**Laina and Clary grin at each other.**

ALEC: How did it feel?

[Clary looks down at the mark on her wrist.]

CLARY: Uh... it hurt. [chuckles]

**"The Angelic Rune always hurts" said Jace "No matter how many runes you get before"**

CLARY: No, it was amazing. It's just embarrassing with all these people around.

**"You are probably a hero in Alicante" said Luke.**

ISABELLE: Don't be embarrassed. You are the hero of Alicante.

ADELAINE: I mean you went hand to hand with Valentine and killed him.

ISABELLE: So stop being so modest. I'm gonna go look for Mom. Come on Laina.

CLARY: Okay.

[Izzy and Laina leave.]

ALEC: What you did was impressive. But there's more to the story, isn't there?

**"Really Alec" said Jace "It's her Rune Ceremony"**

**"MY Parabatai rune disappeared" said Alec angrily "I would never just let that go, would you? And besides I know when your lying"**

**Jace looked apologetic.**

CLARY: I told you everything I know, Alec.

ALEC: Did you? [lowering his voice] I felt Jace die. He says he has no idea why, but I know he's lying.

CLARY: Maybe you felt him being impaled. It was pretty serious injury–

**Alec glared at Clary "You have no right to not tell me, I share half my soul with him"**

ALEC: My parabatai rune disappeared. How do you explain that?

CLARY: I don't know.

[Pause. Alec knows he's not gonna get more answers.]

ALEC: Jace is alive. That's all that matters.

CLARY: Yeah.

**"He is not gonna let that go" said Izzy jokingly.**

**"I know" sighed Jace.**

[CEMETERY, ALICANTE]

[Jace is standing by two graves, those of Stephen and Celine Herondale. He has a family heirloom, a necklace, in his hands. ]

**Jace gasps, his parents graves.**

[Clary approaches him.]

CLARY: You okay?

JACE: This is the closest I've ever gotten to them. Too bad it's in the Cemetery of the Disgraced.

**"Your parents were not bad people" said Luke "They were good people who just made some bad decisions"**

**"But - "started Jace.**

**"Do you think Maryse and Robert are bad people" asked Luke.**

**Jace shook his head.**

**"Exactly" said Luke.**

CLARY: They weren't bad people, Jace. They just made a terrible mistake. They put their trust in my father. [pause] Jace, we need to tell Alec the truth. About what I did. About Raziel.

**"Thank you" said Alec.**

JACE: No.

**Alec sighed.**

CLARY: He's your parabatai. We can trust him.

JACE: He's also the Head of the New York Institute. If he didn't report us to the Clave, he'd be guilty as guilty as we are.

**"Do you think I are about the goddamn law when it come to you parabatai" said Alec angrily.**

**"It is not like that" said Jace "I just don't want you to be in trouble"**

**Alec's glare soften.**

CLARY: Guilty of what?

**"For using the Angels wish for selfish reasons" answered Laina.**

**"Selfish" said Clary in disbelief "Would you have done different."**

**Everyone's eyes turned to Laina.**

**"I love you Jace" said Laina softly "But I don't think I would have used the Angels one wish to bring jus one person back from the dead, not when it could have been used to save thousands "**

**Jace looked hurt "So what you would have just left me for dead"**

**"Jace" said Laina "It is not like that, it is just is one person's life - no matter how much I love them- really worth more than the lives of thousands"**

**"But what is someone raised the Angel later" said Maia "And they used the wish then to kill all Downworlders"**

**"I would have used the wish" said Laina "It is to dangerous to be left around, especially if the location of the mortal mirror becomes common knowledge - but I would have asked for something else"**

**Everyone looks shocked and the atmosphere in the room instantly tuned tense.**

JACE: Compelling a wish from the Angel can only happen once. If the Clave ever found out what we did, they'd lock you in the Gard for the rest of your life.

**"If you found out" asked Jace to Laina "Would you tell the Clave"**

**"No" said Laina instantly "Never"**

CLARY: And if I had to do it all over again, I would.

JACE: No one can know, Clary.

[Jace kisses her head and puts his arm around her.]

[JADE WOLF]

[From the kitchen, Luke is looking through the glass spying on Ollie, who's sitting in a booth. Maia is there with him.]

**"God" sighed Luke "She is to nosy for her own good"**

MAIA: I can't keep telling her I haven't seen you.

LUKE: Girl's like a damn dog with a bone.

**Sirius and Remus snorted, Rose rolled her eyes once she realised what they found funny.**

MAIA: You're gonna have to deal with her at some point. Luke, mundanes finding out about the Shadow World? It always ends badly, especially for them.

**"The screen version of me is a prime example" pointed out Simon.**

LUKE: I know.

MAIA: Have you seen Simon? I haven't heard from him since last night.

**Everyone tensed up remembering how Simon was in the Seelie court.**

LUKE: Probably got his head in some new song of his. All right, let's do this.

**Maia sighed.**

MAIA: Yeah. Good luck.

[Luke exits the kitchen and approaches Ollie's table.]

LUKE: Ollie. What are you doing here? Couldn't stay away from those wontons, huh?

OLLIE: Maybe you were too bombed to talk at the party and too hungover to come to work today. But not returning even one of my 37 phone calls? Not okay. It's time for some answers.

**"37" said Alec in surprise.**

**"Not like your much better" joked Jace "Remember that time Izzy was late from a date and you called her like 50 times"**

**Alec flushed as everyone laughed.**

LUKE: Look, I wish I could tell you what you wanted to hear–

OLLIE: How about I talk and you just listen?

**"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice" sighed Luke**

LUKE: [sitting down] Not that I have much of a choice.

**Everyone laughed.**

**"No need to repeat yourself" joked Rose.**

[Ollie rolls up her sleeve and shows Luke scratch marks on her upper arm.]

**Everyone gasped.**

**"Lucky her" said Maia "She didn't become a lycanthrope"**

OLLIE: It happened four-and-a-half years ago. I was a rookie cop on patrol down near Dumbo, out by the dockyards. I heard breathing first. A deep, ragged panting. Then it attacked. A wolf, in the middle of Brooklyn. When they found me I was unconscious, lying in a pool of blood. Paramedics said it was a dog attack.

LUKE: Yeah, I busted a couple dog-fighting rings down there.

OLLIE: Ever since that day, I've been researching. And the more I read, the more I was convinced that the thing that attacked me out there wasn't a dog. It wasn't even a wolf. It was a werewolf.

**"Like Luke said" sighed Jace "She is to nosy"**

LUKE: Do you have to keep yourself chained up when there's a full moon? In the movies, that's how it works.

**Maia snorted.**

OLLIE: I was lucky. I never got the disease. But you did, didn't you? [Luke chuckles and scoffs] And so did all of these people you hang out with.

**"She is clever" said Laina**

LUKE: Ollie, come on.

OLLIE: I need to know the truth.

LUKE: The truth is, I'm worried about you. I mean, I don't know if it's the stress of the job, or if you're predisposed to delusions–

**"I don't think she will take that well" said Clary.**

OLLIE: Don't. And don't try to wipe my memory again. Samantha has tapes. Anything happens to me, they go straight to the media.

**"She found out about the memory wipe" said Magnus impressed.**

LUKE: Listen, if people get wind of a cop talking about werewolves–

OLLIE: I have you on video welcoming new werewolves.

LUKE: It's a motorcycle club.

**"You don't own a motorcycle Luke" said Clary.**

OLLIE: Stop it.

LUKE: All right, I'm not gonna tell the lieutenant about your mental state, but I do suggest that you take a couple days off.

OLLIE: You son of a bitch.

**Fred let out a whistle.**

LUKE: You are in no condition to be out in the field. I'm sorry.

[HOSPITAL]

[A woman is looking through the glass, watching several babies that have just been born. It's Lilith. A nurse, Tim, approaches her.]

**Everyone looked suspicious.**

TIM: Excuse me, ma'am? Visiting hours are over.

LILITH: Oh. I see. [looking at one baby in particular] That precious boy. Can I hold him?

**Everyone looked alarmed.**

TIM: Um... are you the child's mom?

LILITH: No. I'm afraid I'm barren.

TIM: I'm sorry.

LILITH: I blame my ex-husband. Adam. He tossed me aside, took everything that was rightfully mine. He... he cursed me.

**"Adam... as in Adam and Eve" asked Hermione.**

**"I think so" said Magnus.**

TIM: That's awful. [pause] Here, why don't I, um... Why don't I walk you downstairs?

LILITH: You're so kind. [looking at his name plate] Tim.

[Tim gestures to the hallway and they walk away.]

**"She is gonna do something to him" said Clary.**

[STREETS]

[It's nighttime and it's raining. Tim is holding a newspaper over his head to cover himself from the rain. On his way he puts some money in a beggar's hat. He bumps into someone with an umbrella.]

TIM: Sorry.

[Lilith is watching him from the roofs, following him. She transforms into a demon and jumps onto him. The demon has Tim pinned to the ground.]

**"Shit" said Simon.**

TIM: Wait. Take my wallet, take my watch, whatever you want.

[The demon opens Tim's mouth and a red smoke exchanges between them. Tim starts gasping and his body starts shaking.]

**"Is she possessing him?" asked Arthur.**

**"I think so" said Laina confused.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[A woman, Stella, takes a bottle from Magnus, who's sitting at a table. The table is filled with ingredients.]

STELLA: You've never let me down, Magnus.

MAGNUS: Break a leg.

[Stella leaves and Alec enters. Alec starts picking up stuff and examining it.]

ALEC: Who's that?

MAGNUS: Stella Woods, a longtime client and the lead in Wicked. She lost her voice. A touch of ground ox claw, some calcified lizard's feet, and she's back on the bill.

**"You know the lead singer in Wicked" said Simon excitedly "Cool"**

[Magnus goes over to a desk.]

ALEC: It's been a long time since I've seen you with a client.

MAGNUS: Yes, well, it's frowned upon when you're the High Warlock. Potential conflicts of interest and such. But since I've been dismissed, I'm free to see whomever I want.

**Everyone looks confused.**

ALEC: [puts a skull down] Wait. Dismissed? What happened?

MAGNUS: While you were in Idris, the fallout from my decision to lend the warlocks' support to the Seelie Queen.

**Magnus gasped, and everyone looks at him sadly.**

**Alec grips his hand reassuringly.**

ALEC: I'm sorry.

MAGNUS: Don't be. I'm not upset. I'm actually elated. Shouldering the burden of all the warlocks in Brooklyn, it gets exhausting.

**Magnus looks down, loosing his position defiantly meant something to him - but it was obvious that his screen version was hiding that fact just to spare Alexander from feeling guilty.**

ALEC: I understand. I just thought this was important to you.

MAGNUS: [pouring a drink] What's important to me is I can start seeing clients again. Help them achieve their dream, and make a lot of money doing it. Mmm. [sitting down on the sofa] So, how was Alicante?

ALEC: It was fine. Yeah, I, um... I was offered a position on the Council. A delegate, under the new Consul, Jia Penhallow.

**"Congratulations" shouted Izzy. Everyone was looking at Alec happily.**

**"Jia is Consul" said Jace happily "That's great"**

MAGNUS: [rising] Wow! Congratulations, Alexander. I'm sure your family's proud.

ALEC: Actually, I haven't told anyone yet.

**Everyone looked confused.**

MAGNUS: Why?

ALEC: Well, it would mean moving to Idris.

MAGNUS: Isn't that what you've always dreamed of?

ALEC: I always dreamed of meeting someone like you.

**"Aww" cooed Rose.**

MAGNUS: Oh, I'd only be a Portal away.

ALEC: Well, actually, you wouldn't be allowed to visit. Warlocks are not allowed in Idris.

**"Because the Clave is full of prejudiced ass - " started Izzy.**

**"Language" said Alec automatically.**

MAGNUS: Oh, yes. The perks of being a Downworlder. Mmm. Look, whether you're in Idris or in New York, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you, hmm? Now, the best martini in the world.

**Alec grins at Magnus.**

[Magnus hands Alec his glass. Alec smiles, but when Magnus is gone, his smile fades again.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Izzy has taken Clary's hand and she's leading her to the weapons room.]

**"You are picking your signature weapon" said Izzy excitedly.**

CLARY: What is it? Izzy, what do you have to show me?

[They enter the room and Izzy lets go of Clary's hand. Laina is in the room.]

ISABELLE: Well, now that you have your angelic rune, it is my honor, as the new weapons master, to help you choose your signature weapon.

**"Your the new weapons master" said Clary happily.**

**Everyone grins at Izzy, who was smiling widly.**

CLARY: You're the new weapons master? Izzy, that is perfect for you.

ISABELLE: This isn't about me. It's about you. Alec has his bow and arrows, Jace has his seraph blade, Laina [she gestures to Laina] has her knives and I have my whip. Now it's your turn.

[Izzy enters a code on her keyboard and a panel slides out of the wall, displaying all kinds of swords.]

**"Cool" said Ron.**

CLARY: How do I choose?

ISABELLE: Follow your gut.

[Clary thinks hard. Then she takes a short dagger from the panel. She looks around, and finds another one.]

**Luke gaps, but he does not say anything.**

ISABELLE: Dual kindjals, huh?

CLARY: I don't know why.

ADELAINE: [standing up] It fits your fighting style. You tend to use your left arm for balance, like me. Now it will be just as deadly as your right. 

**"That's is the whole point of dual weapons" expanded Izzy "To make both hands just as deadly"**

ISABELLE: [Izzy closes the panel.] Can I ask you something?

CLARY: Yeah, of course.

ISABELLE: What was it like? Being face to face with Angel Raziel.

CLARY: Honestly, I was so scared, I didn't even have time to think about it.

ADELAINE: Was there a part of you that wanted to make your own wish? I mean you could have had anything, like end war? End world hunger? 

**Jace and Laina look in opposite direction awkwardly.**

CLARY: Uh, yeah, part of me, but... but I couldn't. [pause] Thank you, Izzy.

[Clary exits.]

[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]

[Jace is staring at the ceiling. He's shirtless. Clary enters.]

CLARY: You awake?

JACE: I am now. Kidding. I can't sleep either.

[Clary lies down next to Jace and cuddles up to him.]

**Clary and Jace intertwine their hands.**

CLARY: I still can't believe that after everything we've been through... I just can't believe that we're here. Together.

**Clary lays her head on Jace's shoulder.**

[They kiss. Clary gets on top of Jace. The bedroom door creaks. Standing there is Jonathan, in Sebastian's body.]

**"Merlin" shrieked Rose.**

**Everyone looked alarmed.**

SEBASTIAN: Go ahead. [Clary and Jace gasp and look at him.] Kill her.

**Clarys's eyes widen.**

JACE: How did you–

SEBASTIAN: What are you waiting for? Kill her! [approaching them] To love is to destroy. Isn't that what our father always told us?

**Jace's breath catch's in his throat.**

CLARY: How are you here?

SEBASTIAN: [pointing at the dagger on Jace's nightstand] Take that dagger and stab it through her heart. If you don't, I will.

**"By the Angel" said Laina weakly.**

[Sebastian charges for the dagger. Jace grabs it before Sebastian can. Jace and Sebastian fight. Clary has grabbed an axe and she is standing behind Jace. Suddenly, Sebastian gets ahold of Jace's arm and stabs Clary in the stomach. Clary gasps. Jace pulls the dagger out, shocked.]

**"NO" shrieked Jace.**

**Everyone else looks shell shocked.**

[ He catches Clary before she falls and puts her on the bed.]

JACE: No. Clary.

[In shock, Jace wakes up.]

**"Thank God" sighed Simon.**

**Everyone let out a breath.**

JACE: Clary!

[Jace is panting. He's alone in his bedroom. He hears laughing. It's coming from Sebastian, standing by his bedside. There's blood on Sebastian's face.]

**Clary squeezes Jace's hand.**

[ Jace wakes up again. Now he is truly alone.]

**"It was just a dream" said Jace weakly. "Just a dream"**

[TIM'S HOUSE]

[Tim gets out of the house as his wife gets out of a taxi. Tim approaches her.]

**"He has been possessed remember" said Alec concerned.**

WIFE: Curbside greeting? I sure married well. [kissing him on the cheek] Where's the umbrella?

[There's a knife in Tim's hand. With one slice, he cuts her throat open.]

**Everyone gasps.**

**"Poor woman" said Molly softly.**

[ The wife gasps, grabs her throat and falls to the ground. Her body starts shaking. Then she's dead. Tim throws the knife on the street and walks away.]

**Everyone looks down sadly.**

[SEELIE COURT]

[Simon is strumming his guitar and singing for all the Seelies.]

SIMON: [singing] Oh, you... Sweeter than your hold over me. Tainted till you take my breath away. Nightshade. Hey, nightshade, hey. Nightshade.

**"Nice" said Clary.**

[Everyone claps.]

SEELIE QUEEN: Simply breathtaking. Not since Mr. Bowie has the Seelie World been so entertained. Thank you, Daylighter.

[A Seelie starts massaging Simon's shoulders.]

**Simon shifted in his seat awkwardly.**

SIMON: Uh, you're welcome. [Another Seelie with wine approaches him.] Okay, uh, why am I here? So you can serve me food and I can serenade you?

SEELIE QUEEN: Certainly a bonus. It's not the reason why I invited you into my realm.

SIMON: Well, I wouldn't call it an invitation. You threatened my friends.

**"Bitch" coughed Clary.**

[The Queen rises from her throne and approaches Simon.]

SEELIE QUEEN: Tomato, tomahto. [A Seelie takes Simon's guitar away.] Has the spear been prepared?

**"Spear" said Everyone almered.**

SIMON: Spear?

MELIORN: It has, milady.

**Izzy glares at Meliorn.**

SEELIE QUEEN: Your time has come, Daylighter.

**"What is she gonna do" snarled Clary.**

SIMON: Time for what? What's that... [rising] I don't know what's happening here but I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on.

SEELIE QUEEN: There's no use resisting. Your powers do not work in my realm. Take him to the Wander Woods.

**"Jesus Christ" sighed Simon.**

[The guards nod and take Simon away.]

[SEELIE REALM, WANDER WOODS]

[The Seelies put Simon with his back against a tree. The Queen smiles.]

**Everyone looks nervous.**

SIMON: What are you planning on doing to me?

SEELIE QUEEN: Relax.

SIMON: Okay, but... [vines strap around his wrists] Come on, do you guys really have to tie me up with vines again? Bad memories.

**Clary, Jace and Simon all look awkward.**

SEELIE QUEEN: It is this way so you do not reflexively squirm.

MELIORN: It is ready, milady.

SIMON: Why are you gonna hurt me? I've done everything you asked. I'm a good guy. I sang you a song about nature!

SEELIE QUEEN: Do not fret. The hurt will be over before you know it.

SIMON: [looking anxiously at the spear] So this is it? This is the end? It's the end?

**"No" sighed Magnus "She wouldn't feed you only to kill you now, if she wanted to kill you she would have done it immediately"**

**"Because that makes me feel so much better" sighed Simon.**

SEELIE QUEEN: [to Meliorn] Proceed.

[Meliorn turns the spear around. On the back, there is a burning mark.]

**Magnus looked confused, that mark looked familiar.**

SIMON: What is that? What are you doing?

[Simon screams as Meliorn burns the mark on Simon's forehead. Meliorn pulls the spear back. The Queen steps forward. The mark is still searing on Simon's forehead.]

**Everyone looks confused and scared.**

SEELIE QUEEN: There you are.

SIMON: What'd you do?

SEELIE QUEEN: Bestowed you with a mark.

[The vines let Simon go. He feels his forehead, but the mark has vanished into his skin.]

SIMON: Did you brand me? Did you guys do that to David Bowie?

SEELIE QUEEN: Anyone but you would be dead, dead, dead. Only a Daylighter can survive the ceremony.

**"That's creepy" said Ron.**

[TIM'S HOUSE, STREET]

[Sirens are wailing and cameras are clicking as they make pictures of Tim's dead wife. Ollie approaches the crime scene. Luke goes to her.]

LUKE: What are you doing here? You're supposed to take a personal day.

OLLIE: I'm not a head case. [kneeling down by the body] What do we got?

LUKE: Twenty-seven-year-old female, lived in the building. No sign of struggle.

OLLIE: Probably knew her attacker.

LUKE: Yeah, and her husband's conveniently nowhere to be found.

[Luke looks at the body more closely, and notices black veines coming up out of the wound. Ollie sees Luke looking, she stands up.]

**Laina sighs.**

OLLIE: What do you see?

LUKE: Nothing.

OLLIE: I've seen that look before. You're lying to me.

**"She is so" said Luke angrily "Ugh"**

**Everyone laughed.**

LUKE: I am not lying to you.

OLLIE: And the pack is your motorcycle gang?

**"You don't own a motorcycle" chimed Clary.**

LUKE: That's right.

OLLIE: You don't even own a motorcycle.

**Clary snorted.**

**Everyone laughed.**

[Luke looks at the policeman behind them, who has listened to their conversation.]

LUKE: [to Ollie] Come here. [They walk away from the police for a bit.] Listen, there's no such thing as werewolves, vampires, the boogeyman or Bigfoot, all right? Sometimes bad things just happen. And sometimes, young cops get attacked by feral dogs.

**Everyone got chills from what Luke just said.**

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Clary and Jace are training. Jace with his blade, Clary with her new kindjals.]

JACE: Not bad. Not as fluid as me, but not bad.

**"Cocky" sighed Ginny.**

[Clary charges for Jace again.]

CLARY: Damn it.

JACE: It's okay. You'll get the hang of them.

[Clary activates a rune on her arm with her stele. Jace's eyes light up.]

CLARY: Again. Let's go.

[They both leap through the air. Then they fight again. Jace ends up with Clary's blade to his throat.]

CLARY: You give yourself way too much credit.

JACE: Do I?

[Clary looks down and spots Jace's blade between her legs.]

**Everyone snorts.**

CLARY: All the time.

JACE: I think it's deserved.

**"It's not" said Izzy.**

[They pull back and continue fighting. Jace disarms Clary of one kindjall. When they continue, Jace cuts Clary's arm.]

CLARY: Jace.

[Jace gets a vision of a laughing Sebastian with blood all over him in his head. ]

**Everyone gaps.**

**"This is the consequence" said Alec softly "For bringing you back"**

**Everyone looks down.**

[Jace slowly turns around to Clary and gets up.]

JACE: I am so sorry. Did I get you?

CLARY: Jace, it's not a big deal. Relax.

[Clary activates her Iratze. The wound heals up.]

CLARY: I've cut you a hundred times. It's okay. Jace, are you all right?

JACE: [flinching] Yeah. I'm fine.

**Everyone looks worried.**

[Luke enters.]

LUKE: You got a minute?

CLARY: Yeah.

[Clary goes to Luke.]

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Clary and Jace are meeting up with Izzy, Alec, Laina and Luke.]

LUKE: First I thought it was purely mundane. Woman's throat slashed with a knife, husband missing. Then I noticed the black capillaries around the wound.

ISABELLE: Her attacker was possessed?

LUKE: Most likely.

ADELAINE: It is assigned with the Wraith demons that disappeared.

**Laina sighed.**

JACE: We'll know when we take it out. Who's the possessed?

LUKE: [sliding to Tim's picture] His name's Tim Dempsey, a pediatric nurse at St. Ambrose Hospital.

ALEC: Magnus' friend Catarina works there.

**Magnus smiled, he was happy that Alec cared enough to know his friends.**

LUKE: Why don't you go there and see what you can find out.

ALEC: Okay.

LUKE: I'll canvass his neighborhood.

CLARY: I'll come with you.

LUKE: Sure thing.

CLARY: I'm gonna gear up.

[OLD CHURCH]

[Tim is walking towards the altar, where Lilith is standing.]

LILITH: Welcome to the church of Talto. [stroking Tim's cheek] Stand on this infernal ground and share your corrupted soul.

[With her nail, Lilith makes an incision in Tim's neck. Tim gasps. Lilith leads Tim forward and tilts his head so all the blood pours into a figure in the altar.]

**A bucket appears in front of Ginny and she pukes into it, everyone looks at her sadly.**

**Harry who was on her right, held her ginger hair back. And Rose who was on the other side, rubbed her back .**

LILITH: Our time will come.

[HOSPITAL]

[Jace, Alec, Laina, and Izzy are walking through the hospital hallways.]

JACE: Labor and delivery?

ALEC: Tim Dempsey works on this floor.

ISABELLE: I need sugar. I learned from my meetings that everyone has a different way of dealing with their cravings. Mine is candy.

**"Candy?" questioned Harry**

ALEC: Candy?

**Harry flushed as everyone laughed.**

ADELAINE: That's new.

JACE: Careful, that stuff will kill ya.

ALEC: If anyone knows about living healthy, it's Jace. He's the one who miraculously came back to life.

**Jace groans.**

JACE: We've been through this. I did not come back to life.

ALEC: Jace, I'm your parabatai. I know when you're lying.

JACE: I'm not lying to you, Alec.

**"You should tell me" said Alec annoyed.**

ISABELLE: Boys.

ADELAINE: Behave.

**Izzy and Laina exchange a look.**

JACE: Sam's back in town, you okay Laina?

**Laina tenses up.**

ADELAINE: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

[Alec and Jace exchange a look and Izzy gives Laina a look]

**"What?" said Laina to Jace angrily.**

**"Nothing" he said.**

[NURSE STATION]

[They're talking with Catarina, who's standing behind the nurse station's desk.]

CATARINA: Tim is a saint. Seriously. The man brings his guitar in every Tuesday to sing to the kids.

ISABELLE: Did you notice any changes in his behavior yesterday?

JACE: We're trying to establish a time-line for when the possession may have occurred.

CATARINA: No, he was perfectly fine. Of all the people why the hell would a demon possess Tim? [to Alec] How's Magnus doing?

ALEC: Um, great. Why?

CATARINA: I've been so worried about him. When we spoke last night, he was beside himself. Being the High Warlock meant everything to him.

**Alec raised his eye brows at Magnus and gave him a look.**

ALEC: Really? That's not what he told me.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Raphael has come to Magnus.]

MAGNUS: Lorenzo Rey has been waiting centuries for his day in the sun. The pompous ass engineered this whole thing.

**"Great" groaned Magnus "Lorenzo Rey"**

**"What so bad about him" asked Ginny.**

**"His a narcissist" said Magnus "Abd that is just brushing the surface"**

RAPHAEL: I hate to see you like this.

MAGNUS: Oh, don't you worry about me, sweet boy. What can I do for you?

RAPHAEL: I need dagget root.

**"The tranquilizer" said Magnus confused.**

MAGNUS: The vampire tranquilizer?

RAPHAEL: Yeah. There's a new recruit at the DuMort. Let's just say his transition has been a bit rocky.

**Simon winced in sympathy.**

MAGNUS: Well, that's only a temporary solution. He's gonna have to face his fears. Lucky for you, I am open for consultation, if they want it. For a reasonable price, of course.

[Magnus has taken out a book and a pen.]

RAPHAEL: Uh, that's okay. I think we got it covered.

**Magnus looks at the screen suspicously.**

[Magnus throws the book on the floor and goes to a closet. He takes out a bottle of dagget root. Raphael is about to take it from him, but Magnus pulls the bottle back.]

MAGNUS: What aren't you telling me?

RAPHAEL: What are you talking about?

MAGNUS: I practically raised you. I can read you like an open book, in all capital letters. Who is this tranquilizer really for?

RAPHAEL: [pause] It's for me. Rosa's not doing so well. And the thought of losing her, my last living relative, is... I can't sleep.

**Everyone looked at the screen sadly.**

**"Thats awful" said Molly.**

MAGNUS: I'm so sorry, Raphael.

[They hug. Magnus gives Raphael the bottle.]

RAPHAEL: Thank you.

[HOSPITAL]

[Izzy is standing by a vending machine. The candybar gets stuck, Izzy sighs. She hits the machine. It doesn't work. She checks to see if no one is looking, then she kicks the machine hard.]

**"Izzy can get violent when she gets hungry" said Laina teasingly.**

[ A doctor turns around the corner.]

CHARLIE: Easy, easy.

ISABELLE: Sorry. I tend to get a little violent when I'm hungry.

**Laina laughs.**

CHARLIE: Brute force doesn't always work. Sometimes you have to out-think it.

**"Out think a snack machine" said Hermione confused.**

ISABELLE: Out-think a snack machine?

**Hermione and Izzy grin at eachother.**

CHARLIE: Yeah.

[Charlie reaches in his pocket and throws a coin in the machine. The candy above the one Izzy wanted comes out, bumping Izzy's candy in the drop. It falls as well. Charlie takes both candies out.]

CHARLIE: [handing Izzy hers] There you go.

ISABELLE: Nice shot. But I could've gotten it myself.

CHARLIE: [smiling] I have no doubt. I'm Charlie.

**"He is flirting" said Maia teasingly.**

**"I don't date mundane" said Izzy.**

**"Why?" asked Clary.**

**"To many questions" said Izzy "Where do you live, what are those tattoos, what do you do etc."**

**Everyone nodded in understanding.**

ISABELLE: Thank you so much for your help.

CHARLIE: You like almonds? I'm allergic.

**"Then why did he get them" said Ron confused "Why would he get something he can't eat"**

**Hermione rolled her eyes at him.**

ISABELLE: Maybe you shouldn't have gotten them.

CHARLIE: It's the Hippocratic oath. I see someone in need I must come to their aid.

[They both smile for a moment.]

ISABELLE: Um, I have to go.

CHARLIE: What? Do you have a name?

**Izzy sighed.**

[Izzy turns around once more.]

ISABELLE: Isabelle.

[Izzy walks back to the nurses station.]

JACE: What took you so long?

ISABELLE: [eating her candy] Problem with the vending machine.

**"Sure" said Jace.**

JACE: Hm-mm.

ADELAINE: Sure.

**Everyone laughs.**

[PARK]

[Luke and Clary are walking through the park.]

LUKE: You know, I'm proud of you, kiddo. It's not every day you get your angelic rune. You pick your weapons yet?

CLARY: Yeah. [Clary takes them out. Luke gets a look on his face.] What is it?

LUKE: That was your father's dagger.

**Clary gasps, and she looks at Luke who nodded.**

**"And the other one that you picked was your mums" said Luke.**

**Everyone looks shocked.**

CLARY: [shocked] What?

LUKE: You didn't know?

CLARY: I had no idea. I... [holding up the other one] I chose this one, too.

LUKE: You don't choose the blades. The blades choose you. That one was Jocelyn's.

CLARY: What?

LUKE: They're both part of you, kiddo. The light and the dark. Whether you like it or not. [pause] You know, if your mother could see you now, all that you've done...

CLARY: Luke... I have to tell you something.

**"So you will tell Luke and not me" said Alec angrily.**

**"We don't know what she was gonna tell him" said Jace.**

**"What else would she say.**

LUKE: What is it?

[Luke's cell phone starts vibrating.]

CLARY: You should take it.

LUKE: No, it's all right.

CLARY: [shaking her head] It's fine. Really.

[Luke walks away and picks up the phone.]

LUKE: What is it, Ollie?

**Everyone sighs.**

[Cut to Ollie, who's driving in her car, following Tim Dempsey.]

**"She needs to get out of there" said Luke urgently..**

**Everyone looks at the screen in shock.**

OLLIE: I found our friendly neighborhood nurse.

LUKE: Ollie, I thought I told you to leave–

OLLIE: He's in Brooklyn, headed west on Willoughby Street, near his grandfather's residence.

**"By the Angel" said Laina.**

LUKE: Ollie, I need you to drive away. Now. It's for your own safety.

OLLIE: He's a murder suspect.

LUKE: Ollie! Listen to me–

OLLIE: He's approaching a bystander.

LUKE: Ollie. Ollie!

[Ollie leaves her phone and gets out of the car.]

**"No" said Harry.**

OLLIE: Tim Dempsey!

LUKE: [on phone] Ollie!

[Ollie takes her gun out and runs to Tim. The man Tim was approaching has gotten up from the bench. It's Tim's grandfather.]

**"This is not gonna end well" said Fred.**

OLLIE: Hands on your head! Down to the ground!

GRANDFATHER: It's okay, officer. He's my grandson.

OLLIE: I said, on the ground now!

[Tim turns his head, in the blink of an eye he's gone. He has run through a glass door. Ollie is in shock.]

**"She is going to follow him" said Remus annoyed.**

[MARKET HALL]

[Ollie runs to the door. She has gotten out a flashlight. She steps into the building, a market hall, she hears clattering somewhere. She sees Tim standing in the middle between different stalls, his back is turned to her.]

OLLIE: Tim Dempsey! NYPD! Hands on your head! Down on the ground!

[Tim doesn't respond. Ollie walks to a stall so she has some coverage.]

OLLIE: I said, on the ground!

[Tim turns his head. He starts walking towards Ollie. Ollie shoots him several times. Tim just smiles and keeps walking. ]

**"That's creepy" said Rose.**

[Ollie keeps shooting him. Tim is almost there when a wolf appears. ]

**"Its me" said Luke.**

[It jumps onto Tim, attacking him. But Tim is stronger and raises the wolf up in the air by its throat.]

**"No" said Maia weakly.**

[ Ollie sneaks up behind Tim, but he hits her hard and Ollie flies against a window.]

**"Oh Ollie" said Izzy sadly.**

[ Tim then throws the wolf into a kitchen stall. Tim approaches Ollie, but then, a dagger is thrown into his head by Clary.]

**"Good throw" said Laina.**

[ Tim's body bends backwards, he growls.]

**Rose goes pale.**

[ Tim pulls the dagger out, and his head turns 180 degrees.]

**"That's disgusting" said Rose.**

[ With his crooked body, he charges for Clary. Clary throws her other dagger, but Tim catches it. ]

**"Crap" said Alec.**

[Clary draws a rune onto her hand. Just in time, because out of Tim's body comes a flying demon.]

**Izzy sighs.**

[ Clary draws another rune and quickly turns to blast the demon. She tries another time but the demon is too quick.]

CLARY: Where the hell are you? You want me? Come and get me!

**"Not the most clever thing to say to a demon" said Alec shaking his head.**

[Clary starts running towards the demon, it charges for her, too. Clary slides onto the ground while the demon flies over her, she blasts sunlight out of her hand. The demon dissolves. ]

**"Thank God" sighed Simon**

[Cut to Lilith in the church, screaming. Cut back to the market hall. Luke and Clary run up to Ollie, who's still unconscious. Clary grabs her daggers from the ground.]

**"Looks like kindjals aren't your weapons after all" said Luke.**

CLARY: Is she okay?

LUKE: Yeah, she's fine. Nice work. I guess those blades aren't your signature weapon, after all.

[SEELIE COURT]

[Simon is speaking with the Queen.]

**"Her" spat Maia.**

SEELIE QUEEN: What is it, Daylighter?

SIMON: I think I deserve to know what you did to me.

**"She is not gonna tell you" said Magnus.**

SEELIE QUEEN: In due time.

SIMON: Well, if that's the reason you brought me into Seelie-Ville–

**"The Seelie Realm" said Laina.**

SEELIE QUEEN: The Seelie Realm.

**Laina scowled.**

SIMON: You know, I've heard it both ways. But the point is, you've got what you wanted, I've done what you asked. So I'd very much appreciate it if you'd let me go home. We can still be in touch. I can come by when you wanna see me, sing you songs.

SEELIE QUEEN: Very well. You're free to leave.

**Everyone looks surprised.**

SIMON: Really?

SEELIE QUEEN: And remember: though you walk in the daylight, darkness will follow. Be careful.

**"Lovely" said Laina.**

SIMON: Sure. Yeah, I'll be very careful. Thank you. [exiting] Thank you, Your Highness.

[HOSPITAL]

[Ollie is sitting in a hospital bed. Luke is standing by her bedside.]

LUKE: You hit your head, but luckily there's no sign of a concussion, so... As soon as you're up for it, you can get out of here.

OLLIE: That wolf... That was you, wasn't it? If you're gonna tell me some blow to my head is making me see things...

LUKE: Everything you saw was real. [putting a hand on Ollie's shoulder] I'm sorry I lied to you. All the legends are true.

**"Why do you always phrase it like that" asked Ron.**

**"That's what we all get told growing up" said Laina "That every legend means something, no matter where it is from"**

[JADE WOLF]

[Maia is sitting in a booth. Suddenly, Simon pops in and sits next to her.]

SIMON: Hey. Miss me?

MAIA: Where the hell were you?

SIMON: I told you I went to the Hotel DuMort.

MAIA: Stop. I know you're lying. And now that I know you're not dead, I'll give you once chance to tell me the truth before I kill you myself.

**"Ooph" said Fred jokingly.**

**"Not the time" said Rose under her breath.**

SIMON: Maia, I can explain everything–

MAIA: What were you doing?

SIMON: I was with the Seelie Queen.

**"I will not be happy with that" said Maia.**

MAIA: What?

SIMON: I agreed to go back to the Seelie Court. It was the only way she'd let you leave. And I know that if I told you where I was going, you wouldn't let me go. So I lied.

**"Thanks for doing that for me" said Maia to Simon softly.**

**Simon smiled at her.**

MAIA: What did she want with you?

SIMON: I'm not sure, really. But I need you to know, the only reason I did it was because I couldn't live knowing you were in danger.

**"Aww" said Rose.**

MAIA: [shaking her head] Simon, you brave, stupid idiot.

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Alec and Magnus are playing pool.]

ALEC: Six ball, corner pocket.

MAGNUS: Good luck with that.

[Alec makes the shot.]

**"Well done" said Magnus to Alec, who grinned back at him.**

MAGNUS: You're a man of many talents.

ALEC: You mean that?

MAGNUS: I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.

ALEC: Because you told me you were elated they replaced you as High Warlock. But I found out through the grapevine you're actually pretty devastated.

MAGNUS: Who told you that?

[Alec takes another shot.]

ALEC: It doesn't matter.

MAGNUS: I'm sorry, Alexander... I guess I just didn't want you to see me like that.

ALEC: You never have to pretend how you feel. Especially not with me.

**Izzy grins at Magnus and Alec.**

MAGNUS: You're right. As far as we've come, I suppose the art of communication is still a work in progress. So, have you accepted the position on the Council?

ALEC: Not yet. But I told Aline I'd let her know tomorrow.

[Magnus is about to shoot a ball, but he stands up straight again and takes a deep breath.]

MAGNUS: I don't want you to move to Idris. I know it's selfish, but it's the truth.

**Alec looked confused, why wouldn't Magnus have told him this.**

ALEC: Why didn't you tell me that before?

MAGNUS: Because this is your life, Alexander. And I didn't want how I felt to affect your decision.

**"Your opinion matter to me" said Alec to Magnus softly.**

ALEC: Magnus, all I care about is how you feel. I didn't wanna go to Alicante without you, but when I brought it up, you acted like you wanted me to go.

MAGNUS: Guess I'm a better actor than I thought.

[Alec smiles and kisses Magnus.]

ALEC: I'm not going anywhere.

**Laina looks at Alec in confusion, she didn't understand how he could give up a job on the Council - but than again she didn't have a Magnus.**

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[A woman is tied up in chains.]

**"Poor girl" said Arthur.**

[ Raphael, sunglasses on, shines a light on her arm. The woman groans.]

**"What is he doing" said Alec angrily**

[ Raphael takes the dagget root he got from Magnus.]

RAPHAEL: Go back to sleep.

[Raphael gives the woman some drops of the dagget root in her mouth.]

**Magnus looks at the screen in confusion.**

[THE INSITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Laina is about to enter the room, but she spots Sam talking to someone. She stops and sighs before leaving and goes to her room]

**Alec, Izzy and Jace look at her sadly.**

**Everyone else looks a Laina in confusion, she was happy to see Sam earlier - but what changed.**

[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]

[Jace is staring at the ceiling. Clary enters.]

CLARY: I can't sleep.

JACE: Me either.

[Clary cuddles up to Jace.]

**Clary and Jace grin at each other**

CLARY: Hey.

JACE: I just wanna make sure you're real.

CLARY: Is this real enough for you?

[Clary starts kissing Jace.]

SEBASTIAN: [in Jace's head] Kill her.

**Everyone sighs.**

[Jace flinches, Clary is confused. Jace looks at the dagger on his nightstand.]

**Clary squeezes Jace's hand.**

CLARY: Hey, what's wrong?

JACE: Nothing. I just... I just wanna hold you.

CLARY: Okay.

[Clary cuddles up to Jace again.]

**"That is sweet" said Tonks.**

[OLD CHURCH]

[A demon kneels in the demon circle before Lilith.]

LILITH: You are so strong, my boy. So powerful. We may have lost our first, but 33 others are waiting for you. Go. Bring me my virtuous disciples.

**"She is gonna kill 33 more people" said Harry alarmed.**

**Everyone looks nervous.**

[The demon rises.]

**_ A/N _ **

_ **What Hogwarts House do you all think Laina would be in? I think she is either a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Although the Gryffindor part might be bias on my part - I am a Gryffindor.** _

_ **I think she is a Ravenclaw, because she is quite intelligent - she also is witty. While she does not have a thirst for knowledge, she does want to be the best she can - but that could also make her a Slytherin.** _

_ **I think she is a Gryffindor because she is quite brave. She is also loyal and determined. And while loyalty is categorised as a Hufflepuff trait I think that most Gryffindor's have lots of it (E.g. James Potter, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley etc.). She is also fierce and daring.** _

_ **So tell me what House you think she is in?** _


	43. The Powers That Be

[LORENZO’S MANSION]

[Lorenzo Rey is hosting a party. Alec and Magnus arrive.]

**"You brought me along" said Alec in surprise.**

**Magnus shrugged.**

MAGNUS: Well, here we are.

[Alec has eye contact with Rufus who gives him a dirty look.]

**"Maybe bringing him wasn't the best thing to do" said Rose.**

ALEC: [to Magnus] You’re sure bringing me here was a good idea?

MAGNUS: It’s better than coming by myself. [taking Alec’s hand] I’m joking. They’ll love you.

**"Sure" said Laina sarcastically "A bunch of warlocks are gonna love a Lightwood"**

[They let go and walk a bit.]

MAGNUS: Oh, just because you’re the only Shadowhunter at a party full of warlocks doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.

**Laina rolled her eyes.**

ALEC: Yeah, well, that’s easy for you to say. You’ve known these people for centuries.

**"And I wish that I didn't know most of them" said Magnus.**

MAGNUS: You think that’s a good thing? Trust me. I don’t wanna be here any longer than I have to. But it’s tradition for the outgoing High Warlock to pass the baton on to his replacement.

[Magnus looks over. Alec follows his gaze.]

ALEC: Is that him?

MAGNUS: The one and only: Lorenzo Rey, the new High Warlock of Brooklyn.

[Lorenzo sees Magnus and waves his arm.]

**"He seems annoying" said Ginny.**

**"He is" said Magnus.**

LORENZO: Magnus! Magnus Bane!

[Magnus wants to walk away, but Alec holds him back and they approach Lorenzo.]

**Everyone laughs.**

LORENZO: You made it, and you brought a friend.

**"Yeah" said Jace teasingly "Just a friend.**

**Everyone laughs.**

ALEC: [holding out his hand] Yes, hi, I’m–

LORENZO: Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute. I expect we’ll be seeing quite a bit of each other at your Downworld cabinet meetings. No hard feelings, right, Bane?

**"I don't like him" said Rose.**

MAGNUS: On the contrary, I’m very content in my new position. Being the High Warlock is a thankless job. Long hours, little pay. But I’m sure it doesn’t matter to a young, civic-minded person as yourself

**"How old is he" asked Izzy.**

**"Around 400 years old" replied Magnus.**

**"He's practically an infant" said Fred jokingly.**

**"For a warlock that is young" said Magnus.**

LORENZO: Oh, don’t be so jaded. I may only be 484, but I’m no stranger to service. All those years working for the High Warlock in Madrid have prepared me well. [to Alec] Although, I may not be as easy on you as he was. After all, I’m here to serve the warlocks, not Portal you around, like some glorified shuttle service.

**Alec glared at the screen.**

ALEC: I wouldn’t have it any other way.

LORENZO: In that case, I look forward to our first cabinet meeting. Enjoy the party.

[Lorenzo leaves.]

ALEC: Who appointed him?

MAGNUS: Nobody. There was a vote. And Lorenzo can be very charming, as long as you’re into phony, no taste, egomaniacal pieces of sh–

**Fred snorted.**

[Alec suddenly sees Madzie.]

ALEC: Language.

[Madzie runs towards them.]

MADZIE: Alec.

ALEC: Madzie! [lifting her up] Hey, my favorite little sorceress.

**"Aww" said Simon "Who knew that the tough mean Shadowhunter, Alec Lightwood would be good with kids"**

**Alec laughed as everyone laughed.**

CATARINA: [to Magnus] I can’t believe you brought him just to piss Lorenzo off.

MAGNUS: No, I brought him because he’s my boyfriend.

**"Defiantly" teased Laina.**

CATARINA: Ah. Well, he’s good with kids. I’ll give you that. [Magnus is inspecting his drink.] Something wrong with your drink? Mine tastes weak as hell.

**Magnus looked scandalised.**

[Suddenly, the building starts shaking. People start shouting. Light comes out of Catarina.]

**"What's happening" said Luke worriedly.**

CATARINA: I can’t control my magic.

**Everyone looked worried.**

[Lorenzo looks at his hands, so do other warlocks, all of their magic is coming out.]

RUFUS: I’m out of here, man.

[Rufus creates a Portal. His arm is sucked into it, it’s burning off. ]

**"By the Angel" said Laina.**

**"Poor him" said Molly sadly.**

[The Portal moves forward to Alec. Magnus steps in and closes the Portal just in time. His eyes have changed into his snake eyes.]

**"Thanks Magnus" said Alec.**

**Magnus shrugged him of.**

ALEC: What’s going on?

MAGNUS: I have no idea.

[TITLE SCREEN]

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

[Maia is sitting on Simon’s lap. She’s feeling his forehead and inspecting it.]

MAIA: Will you please just hold still?

SIMON: We’ve been doing this for 15 minutes already. How much longer do we have to do this?

MAIA: As long as it takes to figure out what the Seelie Queen did to you.

SIMON: Look, I already told you. She branded something on my forehead, and then it healed and now I’m fine.

**"There wold not be a ceremony if there was not some sort of effect" said Maia.**

**"And it is the Seelie Queen" added Clary "So there has to be something bad involved."**

MAIA: What did it look like?

SIMON: I don’t know. I can’t see my own forehead.

MAIA: Well, there wouldn’t have been a whole ceremony about it if it didn’t do something.

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: What if the ceremony was just for her to get my blood? And now she’s making some mutant Daylighter fern.

**"I wouldn't actually be surprised if that was the truth" said Ron.**

MAIA: Yeah, you might be on to something there.

SIMON: The point is, even if you could find out what the Seelie Queen did to me, then what? You kiss my boo-boo and make it feel better?

MAIA: Maybe.

[Maia kisses Simon on his forehead.]

**Rose faked gagged.**

SIMON: [pointing] It was actually a little to the left.

[Maia kisses Simon’s forehead again. Simon points to the corner of his mouth.]

**"Thats gross" said Laina.**

SIMON: Here.

[Maia smiles and kisses him there. Simon points to his lips.]

**Laina looked away disgusted.**

SIMON: Here.

[Maia leans in.]

MAIA: And now you’re just stealing moves from Indiana Jones.

SIMON: I did learn from the best.

[They kiss. Simon starts taking off Maia’s shirt.]

**Simon flushes.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OUTSIDE CLARY’S BEDROOM]

[Jace knocks on the door. There’s no answer.]

JACE: Clary?

[Cut to inside the bedroom. Clary is with her back to the door, drawing a wooden doll figure with coal on an easel. She has her earphones in and doesn’t hear Jace come in. Jace looks at her and smiles. Clary suddenly sees him and takes out her earphones.]

CLARY: Oh. Hey. What’s up?

JACE: I wanna apologize.

**"What for" said Clary wearily.**

**Everyone looks confused.**

[Jace enters.]

CLARY: For what?

JACE: For never taking you anywhere that didn’t involve seraph blades. Look, I know I’ve been preoccupied lately. I’d like to make it up to you. What do you say we do something normal?

**"Clary's normal" said Laina "Or our normal. Because those are two very different thing."**

CLARY: Jace, you don’t consider a day normal unless you come home covered in ichor.

**"True" said Izzy.**

JACE: No, I don’t. But what about you?

CLARY: [looking at the doll] Well, I could use a better model. [Jace shakes his head.] Don’t worry. You don’t have to take your clothes off, unless you want to.

**Everyone laughs.**

[Jace chuckles.]

JACE: What would you say to dinner tonight? Some place mundane. Just the two of us.

**"A date" said Clary surprised.**

CLARY: Like a date?

JACE: Yes, Clary, yeah, if you wanna call it that. A date.

CLARY: Where?

JACE: Uh, it’s a surprise.

**"You have no idea where to do and what to do" said Alec "Do you?"**

**Jace looked awkwardly, as everyone laughed.**

CLARY: All right, but don’t think that gets you out of modeling.

JACE: Right. Rain check.

* * *

[ARMORY]

[Izzy is sitting at a table, using tweezers to take the jewel out of her necklace. Jace enters.]

**"What are you doing" Laina asked Izzy, who shrugged.**

ISABELLE: Please don’t tell me you broke your stele again.

**Laina shook her head.**

JACE: Nope. Hey, actually, I was hoping you could give me a dinner recommendation.

ISABELLE: You’re asking the wrong Lightwood. Alec and Magnus have been to every restaurant in New York.

**Alec and Magnus look surprise.**

**"Well done" said Luke.**

JACE: Yeah, but Alec doesn’t know Clary like you do, and I wanna take her on a date. Like, a real date.

[Adelaine enters the room]

ADELAINE: Who are you, and what have you done with Jace?

**"I have been on loads of dates" said Jace offened.**

**"Sure" said Laina "With you book club that is"**

JACE: What are you talking about? I’ve been on tons of dates.

ISABELLE: With who? 

ADELAINE: Your book club?

**Everyone laughed.**

**"You better not take me any where you have taken them" Clary warned Jace.**

**Everyone laughed louder.**

JACE: Yeah. Among others.

ISABELLE: But never with a girl you actually care about.

JACE: Maybe. Does that really change where I take her for dinner?

**"Defiantly" said Clary**

ISABELLE: You tell me.

JACE: See, that’s not usually how dinner recommendations work.

ISABELLE: Okay, look, I’m not exactly an expert on the subject, but… I don’t know. Why don’t you get her flowers? Take her to the movies?

**"I don't do movies for a first date" said Clary "I would prefer dinner"**

**"Take notes Jace" joked Ginny.**

JACE: Ugh. No, I don’t do movies.

ADELAINE: Maybe she does.

JACE: Look, guys, I wanna take her someplace mundane, not boring. She deserves to have fun, a night she’s not gonna forget.

ISABELLE: What’s the most romantic thing you two have done together?

JACE: I did steal a demon motorcycle from a seedy vampire bar.

**"When you put it like maybe the movies aren't a bad idea" said Laina**

[Izzy and Laina exchange a look]

ADELAINE: Uh, you know, maybe a mundane restaurant isn’t such a bad idea, after all.

**Everyone laughed.**

**"For someone who said that they have experience with girls you are awful at planning dates" joked Rose.**

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Magnus is sitting in a chair in the bedroom. He snaps his fingers, the bed makes itself. Alec is in the bathroom putting a shirt on, he enters the bedroom.]

ALEC: Hey, Magnus. Your magic working okay?

MAGNUS: Totally back to normal. And since I’m not the High Warlock, whatever doesn’t affect me is no longer my problem. [Alec smells the bottle he’s holding.] Is something wrong with my shampoo?

ALEC: Uh, no, it’s actually way better than what I have back at the Institute. Where do you buy it?

**"I don't buy it" said Magnus "I make it"**

**"That's cool" said Rose, who was interested in potions.**

MAGNUS: I don’t buy it. I brew it. It’s a special blend of Indian sandalwood, that I started mixing back in the 18th century.

ALEC: You make this?

MAGNUS: Alexander, mixing potions is the cornerstone of the warlock arts.

**"Is it the same for... wizardry?" asked Laina.**

**"Potions are quite important put they are not a must have" said Remus.**

ALEC: I know, I just… I mean, if you can wash your hair magically, why do you go through the trouble?

MAGNUS: Because I enjoy taking showers.

ALEC: All right, well, if you’re not too busy, can you brew me a bottle?

**"Aww" cooed Hermione.**

[There’s a knock at the front door.]

MAGNUS: Hold that thought.

[Magnus goes to the front door. It’s Lorenzo Rey.]

**"Dramatic" said Laina "But not in a good way"**

MAGNUS: Lorenzo. [He lets Lorenzo in.] What are you doing here?

LORENZO: I didn’t wanna give you the chance to avoid me.

**Everyone looked confused.**

MAGNUS: Why would I do that?

[Alec watches the scene in the living room from the bedroom.]

LORENZO: Because you thought you could get away with sabotaging my party. The ley line under my home was intentionally corrupted. I knew you were petty. I just didn’t realize you’d go this far to make me look bad.

**"But don't the ley lines have to do with the Seelies" said Izzy "What do demons have to do with it"**

**"I am sure I will explain it soon" said Magnus kindly.**

MAGNUS: You saw my eyes. My magic was as useless as anyone’s.

LORENZO: An exposed mark proves nothing. You think I don’t recognize Asmodeus’ handiwork when I see it?

**Magnus's eyes widened.**

MAGNUS: I haven’t seen Asmodeus in centuries.

LORENZO: Yet you do know him, far better than anyone else in this dimension.

**"Why would you know Asmodeus?" asked Jace confused.**

**Manus ignored him.**

**Everyone who did not know who Asmodeus is was looking at the screen in confusion.**

MAGNUS: I know what he’s capable of.

LORENZO: More importantly, you know how to use his demonic magic.

**Luke looked surprised.**

MAGNUS: If Asmodeus truly escaped from Edom, all of New York is in danger. Now, as High Warlock, it’s your–

[Lorenzo pushes Magnus’ hand away.]

LORENZO: My job is to keep my people safe, Bane. And if I have to banish problematic warlocks to lower reaches of the Spiral Labyrinth for their crimes, then so be it. I know you’re behind this. And it’s only a matter of time until I prove it.

**"What and asshole" said Izzy.**

**"He reminds me of Aldertree" said Laina "Willing to let people suffer just so he can keep his job"**

**Everyone nods in agreement.**

[Lorenzo leaves.]

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Alec has come to the living room now that Lorenzo is gone.]

ALEC: Why would Lorenzo accuse you of working with a Greater Demon, especially one like Asmodeus?

**Magnus looks down awkwardly and Alec looked at him in confusion.**

[Magnus stares out the window.]

MAGNUS: Asmodeus and I have a history. He’s one of the few demons capable of doing something like this.

**Alec's eyes widened, a... history.**

ALEC: Yeah, but we’ve fought Greater Demons before. But I’ve never seen anything like what happened at that party.

MAGNUS: It has to do with the ley lines.

ALEC: Couldn’t that mean the Seelie Queen is involved? What do demons have to do with ley lines?

[Magnus turns to Alec.]

MAGNUS: Healthy ley lines are the energy source for all magic, Seelie and warlock alike, but they can become corrupted. Asmodeus isn’t just a Greater Demon. He’s the most powerful Prince of Hell. And if Lorenzo is right, what happened at the party is just the beginning.

**"He is a fallen angel, isn't he" said Laina.**

**Magnus nodded.**

**"What's a fallen angel" Hermione asked, she never really read many books on mythology.**

**"An angel who was cast out of heaven because they rebelled" angered Izzy.**

**"Like Lucifer" added Jace.**

**"Do they become demons once they are cast out" asked Ginny.**

**"It's more complicated than that" said Laina "But if you want to simplify it than yes"**

ALEC: And… and you knew him personally?

[Magnus hesitates.]

MAGNUS: Asmodeus is my father.

**Everyone looks surprised.**

**Magnus looks down.**

[Alec is stunned.]

MAGNUS: Look, I’m sorry I never told you. I was ashamed.

**"It doesn't matter" said Alec "You are not your dad"**

**Magnus grinned at Alec.**

ALEC: I knew every warlock had a demon parent. It just… Asmodeus. Well, we have to stop him.

MAGNUS: First, we need to track him down. And my father… his magic is unique. But if I can study the corrupted ley lines, we might be able to find him.

**Magnus sighed, they would not be able to get into Lorenzo's mansion.**

ALEC: What are we waiting for?

MAGNUS: We need to get into Lorenzo’s mansion, and I’m afraid we’ll never be able to Portal through his wards without him knowing.

ALEC: We don’t always have to use magic. Like, taking a shower, right?

**"Breaking and entering is very different to taking a shower" said Sirius.**

MAGNUS: Breaking and entering isn’t exactly like taking a shower.

**Sirius grinned.**

[Alec chuckles.]

ALEC: Who said anything about breaking in?

**"What are you thinking" said Jace suspiciously.**

* * *

[JADE WOLF]

[Maia and Simon are sitting in a booth, both are laughing.]

MAIA: Focus.

SIMON: Okay, okay.

[Simon folds open a piece of paper and shows one side to Maia.]

SIMON: Heterotroph.

MAIA: Oh, come on, that one’s easy. Any animal incapable of making its own food.

**"Like Izzy" joked Jace.**

**Everyone laughed as Izzy reached over to playfully smack Jace on the back of the head.**

SIMON: Yes. Sounds like someone I know.

MAIA: I don’t need to make my own food, not when I’m one card away from you buying my dinner.

SIMON: See, you have it backwards. You’re one wrong answer away from buying me dinner. So…

**"You can't eat" said Luke "Your a vampire"**

[Maia laughs.]

MAIA: Okay. You don’t even eat food.

SIMON: Not yet, but I’m working on it.

[Simon picks up a spring roll and takes a bite. He gags and coughs]

**Everyone laughs.**

[. Maia looks at the table next to them. Russell is staring at them. ]

**"Why the hell did you let him back in the pack" growled Maia.**

**Luke put his hands up in defence "Haven't done it yet"**

[Simon spits the food out in a napkin.]

SIMON: It’s a very slow process.

MAIA: Give me a second.

[Maia gets up.]

SIMON: Sorry, were you gonna eat this?

[Russell goes after Maia. They meet in the kitchen.]

MAIA: What is your problem?

RUSSELL: Are you kidding me? It’s bad enough the vampire was just sleeping here. Now you’re shacking up with him? Oh, yeah, we can all smell it on you. It’s disgusting.

**"My sex life is none of his business" growled Maia.**

[Simon hears the conversation with his vampire hearing.]

MAIA: My sex life is none of your business.

**Everyone laughs.**

RUSSELL: Take it out of the Jade Wolf. Some of us are trying to eat.

**"Its a free world" snarled Izzy.**

**Simon looked at her thankfully.**

MAIA: Simon and I aren’t going anywhere. And just because Luke let you back into the pack, doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass. Don’t ever speak to me like that again.

**"Nice" said Ginny.**

**Maia looked proud.**

[In the restaurant, Simon chuckles. His phone rings, he picks it up.]

SIMON: Hello.

[Cut to Jace in his bedroom in the Institute, deciding what to wear for his date. Cut to who’s talking.]

**"You have my number" said Simon in surprise.**

**Jace shrugged, he had no idea why he would the mundie's number.**

JACE: Hi.

SIMON: Jace?

JACE: Do you know any really good mundane restaurants?

SIMON: How did you get my number?

**Everyone laughed.**

JACE: Don’t worry about it. Do you know any or not?

SIMON: Um… there’s a really good Chinese fusion place on Canal Street. Ooh, Woods, up in Williamsburg. And then, if you want pizza, there’s always Rizzo’s, which–

[Jace hangs up the phone.]

**"Thanks" said Simon annoyed.**

SIMON: Hello, Jace?

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Clary is walking through the hall, she encounters Luke on his way to the armory with some files.]

**"You look great" said Jace to Clary, who grinned at him.**

CLARY: Hey, how’s Ollie?

LUKE: She’s fine. She got a bit banged up, but she’ll be all right.

**Everyone sighed in relief.**

CLARY: Good.

[Luke looks at Clary’s outfit, a short dress.]

LUKE: Is there a special occasion I don’t know about?

CLARY: Not really. I’m grabbing dinner with Jace.

LUKE: Dinner?

[Clary smiles.]

CLARY: What are you doing here anyway?

LUKE: Uh, I’m running this case by whoever’s on duty.

CLARY: I could help. Jace’ll understand.

LUKE: No, no, no. I got it covered. You go. Have fun.

[THE INSTITUTE, ARMORY]

[Luke enters.]

LUKE: I pulled some surveillance footage off the NYPD server of our nurse who got possessed.

[Luke puts a USB drive on the table.]

ISABELLE: Tim Dempsey.

[Luke opens the file and they look at Tim’s profile.]

LUKE: I got a feeling this possession isn’t just a one-off. Three homicides in 48 hours. All suspects good, decent folk, suddenly becoming unhinged and killing their loved ones.

**"Crap" said Laina.**

**Everyone sighed.**

ISABELLE: I’ll search the footage for the exact moment of Tim’s possession. It might take all night, but it’s worth a shot.

**"You have to take some time of" said Alec to Izzy.**

**"You can't talk to me about over working" replied Izzy.**

LUKE: All right. Takeout on me.

* * *

[LORENZO’S MANSION]

[Alec knocks on the front door. It opens, Lorenzo is standing there with his arms crossed.]

**Tonks raises her eyebrows.**

LORENZO: Señor Lightwood, I suppose you’re here to defend Magnus Bane?

ALEC: No, actually, I’m here to defend you. As Head of the New York Institute, it’s my job to keep you safe.

**"My, My Alexander" said Magnus in mock offence.**

**Everyone laughed.**

LORENZO: What if I can prove Magnus is involved? Seems like you have a conflict of interest, no?

ALEC: My interest is in stopping the person who corrupted your ley lines. You have my word.

LORENZO: Not a very loyal boyfriend, are you?

ALEC: I believe in justice, Mr. Rey. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to come in and take an official statement.

**"The law is the law" said Magnus in a joking voice.**

LORENZO: But of course.

[Alec enters.]

* * *

[LIVING ROOM]

ALEC: You really believe Magnus did this out of spite?

LORENZO: Magnus Bane is the only warlock I know capable of conjuring that type of demonic magic.

ALEC: Well, I assure you, if Magnus is behind this, I will turn him over to the Clave myself.

**Magnus huffs.**

LORENZO: Spoken like a true Shadowhunter. The law is hard, but it is the law.

**"Look" said Maia teasingly "You think like Lorenzo"**

**Magnus looks disgusted.**

ALEC: Yes, well… [gesturing to some drinks] How about a toast to our new partnership?

LORENZO: [walking over to the tray] An excellent idea. Scotch? Whiskey?

ALEC: I’ll have whatever you’re having.

LORENZO: An Old Fashioned, then. And I do mean old-fashioned.

[Alec looks and walks around the room while Lorenzo makes the drinks. Alec goes to the window and quickly turns the key. Outside, Magnus peeks around a corner.]

**Everyone laughed.**

LORENZO: I’ve been drinking this recipe for over 200 years. You’re absolutely going to love it. I could conjure it, but I find mixing by hand to be the only way to achieve… [turning to Alec] perfection.

**"He is a narcissist" said Laina**

[Lorenzo hands Alec his drink.]

ALEC: [looking up] These ceilings are spectacular.

**"Ceilings" said Jace laughing "That is the first thing you came up with?"**

LORENZO: Thank you.

[Magnus goes to the window and opens it.]

ALEC: Cheers. To our new partnership.

LORENZO: Cheers.

[They clink their glasses and Magnus enters through the window. He hides behind the sofa.]

**"Magnus and Alec" said Izzy in a commentator voice "Spy team"**

**Everyone laughs.**

ALEC: Perfection, truly.

LORENZO: Oh, I’m glad you like it. It’s my favorite.

[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING ROOM]

[Laina is punching a bag]

[Sam enters]

**Laina tenses.**

SAMUEL: What did the poor bag do to you?

**Fred snorted.**

ADELAINE: [turning around] Nothing.

SAMUEL: You okay?

ADELAINE: I'm fine. 

[There is an awkward pause]

**"That's awkward" whispered Simon to Maia, who nodded in agreement.**

SAMUEL: You still use knives?

ADELAINE: Yeah, you still use a bow?

SAMUEL: Yeah.

**Izzy squeezes Laina's hand.**

ADELAINE: Do you miss Alicante?

SAMUEL: Kind of, but I think I missed New York more.

ADELAINE: Then why didn't you come back?

**Laina closes her eyes.**

SAMUEL: Laina -

ADELAINE: Leave it. 

[Laina leaves the room]

**Everyone looks awkward.**

* * *

[RESTAURANT]

[Clary and Jace enter a mundane restaurant.]

**"Wow" said Alec surprised "That is a surprisingly good place"**

**"Where did you think I would take her?" asked Jace.**

**"I don't, someplace like MacDonald's"**

**Jace looked offended.**

CLARY: Wow, this place is amazing. How did you hear about it?

JACE: Oh, you know, I hear things.

**"Sure" teased Simon.**

WAITRESS: What’s the name of the reservation?

JACE: The what? The reservation?

**Everyone laughed.**

CLARY: Do we need one?

WAITRESS: I could squeeze you both in at a communal table, if you’re okay with that?

JACE: Um… [looking at Clary] I don’t know, what do you think? We can go somewhere else if you want.

CLARY: No, no. This is perfect.

WAITRESS: Okay.

[The waitress leads them to the communal table, where Simon and Maia are already sitting. Simon lets go of Maia’s hand.]

**"Ohhh" said Ron.**

**Everyone started laughing, while the four people involved looked awkward.**

SIMON: Clary.

CLARY: Hey.

[They all look at each other awkwardly.]

**Everyone laughed louder.**

* * *

[LORENZO’S MANSION, LIVING ROOM]

ALEC: Such exquisite taste in fabric.

**"Fabric" said Laina questioningly "You know shit about fabric"**

**"because you know so much more" said Alec sarcastically.**

**Everyone laughed.**

[Magnus pops up from behind the couch. Lorenzo has his back to him. Magnus makes a gesture to Alec that he needs to hurry up.]

**"You two would be a great spy team" said Ginny.**

ALEC: You have a beautiful home. I seem to remember that you have an amazing antique pot upstairs.

LORENZO: It’s a 16th century Ming vase. I procured it from a Castilian trader when it was still new.

ALEC: Incredible craftsmanship.

LORENZO: You have an interest in ceramics?

**"I love it" said Alec dryly.**

**Everyone laughed.**

ALEC: I dabble. Would it be too forward of me to ask for a tour?

LORENZO: Not in the least! [Lorenzo starts walking.] I must show you my Fabergé egg. It was a gift from the tsar himself in the spring of 1887. Or was it 1888?

**"Arrogant prick" said Ginny annoyed.**

[Magnus pops up and gives Alec a confused look. Alec gives him an “I don’t know either, just trying something” look back.]

**Everyone laughed.**

[ Then he follows Lorenzo up the stairs. Magnus doesn’t hide behind the sofa anymore. He starts looking around the room.]

LORENZO: I know. It was late 19th century. Anyway, I was at the Romanov Easter party, and Nicholas comes up to me. Nicholas. I can barely remember the color of his eyes.

[Magnus creates a ball of magic.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Izzy is sitting by a desk. Luke approaches her and sits down in another chair.]

LUKE: Okay. So, why are you the only one here?

ISABELLE: I took on a little extra work so everybody could go out tonight.

**Alec sighed.**

LUKE: Just make sure you don’t burn yourself out. You deserve a life, too.

ISABELLE: Yeah, well, my life, is not important right now.

**"Of course it is" said Laina**

LUKE: You know, for a while, I felt guilty about my role with the Circle. And I thought that joining the NYPD would make up for it.

**"Did it?" asked Clary.**

**"Yeah" said Luke.**

ISABELLE: Did it?

LUKE: For the most part. But I stopped spending as much time with Jocelyn. And that’s time I can’t get back.

**Clary and Luke looked down.**

ISABELLE: I get it. But I don’t have a Jocelyn.

LUKE: Maybe that’s because you’re not looking. If you don’t make time for yourself, you’re not gonna find him.

**"He is right" said Alec.**

**"I never thought I would see the day when Alec would be telling Izzy to get a boyfriend" said Jace.**

**Everyone laughed.**

* * *

[RESTAURANT]

CLARY: So, you called Simon for dating advice.

**"For restaurant advice" corrected Jace.**

JACE: No, I called Simon for restaurant advice.

SIMON: Had he called me for dating advice, I would have advised against this situation.

**Everyone laughed.**

MAIA: Okay, not a problem. You guys just do your own thing. Ignore us. There’s no reason this has to be weird.

SIMON: Yeah, right.

CLARY: It’s not weird. Not weird at all.

**"It is definitely weird" said Sirius.**

[They all look at their menus.]

JACE: [to Clary] Uh, you wanna split an appetizer?

CLARY: [nods] Sure. You pick.

JACE: Okay. Can’t go wrong with oysters, right?

**Clary, Luke and Simon all exchanged a look.**

[Clary gives him a look. Simon quickly looks at Jace for a moment.]

JACE: Wrong. Crab legs?

CLARY: Uh…

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: [leans over] Clary hates crab…

JACE: Thank you.

SIMON: …lobster, shrimp, crawfish.

**"Not true" said Clary awkwardly.**

CLARY: That is not true. I’m okay as long as there’s no shells or claws involved.

JACE: Got it. Um, okay, then flat bread?

SIMON: [under his breath] Burrata salad.

JACE: Burrata salad. Let’s do a burrata salad.

**"Thanks Simon" said Jace awkwardly.**

**Everyone laughs.**

CLARY: My favorite.

JACE: Great.

[Clary looks at Simon. Simon gives her a look of innocence. ]

**Clary laughed.**

[Maia puts down her menu.]

MAIA: Who’s up for cocktails?

SIMON: Yes, please.

CLARY: Good idea.

JACE: Yes, yeah.

**"Clever" laughed Sirius.**

* * *

[Everyone has their food.]

MAIA: I’m liking this margarita.

CLARY: Coming from a bartender, that says a lot.

[Jace looks at Simon putting something red on his tacos.]

JACE: Oh, ketchup on fish? That’s disgusting.

**"I don't think that it ketchup" said Laina.**

**"That's more disgusting" said Jace.**

SIMON: It is not ketchup.

JACE: [to Clary] That’s more disgusting, right?

**"It is" said Alec.**

SIMON: It’s gotta go down some way, chief.

CLARY: [to Maia] Okay, I have kind of a personal question for you.

MAIA: Go for it.

CLARY: What happens to your clothes when you… you know…

**"Wolf out" said Maia.**

[Clary makes a claw gesture.]

MAIA: Wolf out?

CLARY: Yeah.

MAIA: Um… nothing good. I’ve shredded some of my cutest outfits that way. It’s kind of wolf protocol to stash pairs of pants all over town.

**"Poor you" said Rose.**

CLARY: Smart. Have you ever tried, uh, spandex?

**"A wolf in spandex?" questioned Maia.**

MAIA: Have you ever seen a wolf in spandex? It’s horrifying.

**Everyone laughed.**

CLARY: Well, my deepest condolences to your wardrobe.

MAIA: Don’t worry about it. You know, I still think I’d wanna be a werewolf over a Shadowhunter. I don’t think I could remember all those runes.

**"I not particularly hard" said Izzy "You just need to remember you favourites."**

JACE: Um, it’s actually not that hard. You just kind of stick to your favorites, like Strength, or Speed or iratze.

**Izzy and Jace grin.**

MAIA: Anyway, I don’t know that I’d want my whole body covered in tattoos.

JACE: Says the girl with the butterfly tattoo.

**Maia's eyes widen.**

**Everyone else looks confused.**

[Maia gives Jace a look.]

CLARY: Butterfly tattoo?

[Jace suddenly realizes what he said.]

SIMON: How do you know about that? It’s pretty well hidden.

**"Oh my god" said Sirius, understanding what Maia and Jace were so freaked out about**

CLARY: You saw it after one of her transformations, or…

**"By the Angel" laughed Laina.**

**Everyone laughed.**

[There is an awkward silence.]

JACE: Not exactly, no.

MAIA: Yeah…

**"That has to be the most awkward date I have ever been on" said Maia.**

**"Same" agreed Jace.**

**"I feel just watching this" said Ginny.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement.**

* * *

[LORENZO’S MANSION]

[In the living room, Magnus is creating energy with his magic. Upstairs, Lorenzo is still giving Alec a tour. He shows him a painting.]

LORENZO: Does this baby look familiar?

ALEC: [pause] Yes.

LORENZO: It’s actually me. 

**Remus and Tonks snorted.**

LORENZO: El Greco was a friend of my mother’s and he used me as his inspiration.

**"Well the painting is obviously stunning" said Laina dryly.**

ALEC: Oh, of course.

LORENZO: Needless to say, growing up in Toledo during the Siglo de Oro was quite the experience.

**"Needless to say" said Alec.**

ALEC: Needless to say.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Cut back to the living room. The ley lines have become visible with Magnus’ magic. They’re red.]

**Everyone gasps.**

[ Magnus’ hands start shaking and suddenly he’s blasted back onto the wall. Cut to upstairs.]

LORENZO: Did you hear something?

ALEC: No.

**"Your lying has gotten better Alec" laughed Jace.**

[In awe, Magnus looks at the black and red ley lines. He stands up. Lorenzo rushes down the stairs, followed by Alec.]

LORENZO: I’m sure I heard something.

[Magnus quickly hides again.]

**"Thank God" sighed Arthur.**

LORENZO: Strange.

* * *

[OUTSIDE LORENZO’S MANSION]

[Magnus and Alec meet up.]

ALEC: What was going on down there?

MAGNUS: Whoever did this is definitely from Edom. But, judging by the energy signature, it’s not my father.

**"That's a good thing" said Rose "Right"**

**"It depends on how powerful thing demon is" said Magnus**

ALEC: That’s a good thing, right?

MAGNUS: I’m afraid not. This magic is very old and very evil. The demon responsible is as powerful as they come, unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.

ALEC: So, worse than Asmodeus?

MAGNUS: Much worse.

**"Crap" said Harry.**

**Everyone looks worried.**

* * *

[OLD CHURCH]

[A group of people rise as Lilith enters. Lilith turns to the first woman.]

LILITH: Who was it that you sacrificed?

WOMAN: My husband.

**Molly gasps.**

LILITH: And how did you do that?

WOMAN: I strangled him with an extension cord.

**"By the Angel" said Laina.**

**"That's awful" said Molly.**

LILITH: Wonderful. You must have loved him a great deal.

WOMAN: Yes, I did, but my love for him was nothing compared to my love for you.

**"She is sick" spat Harry.**

**"She is the mother of demons" sighed Magnus "What did you expect"**

LILITH: And I love you, too.

[Lilith steps closer and strokes the woman’s cheek. Then she cuts into the woman’s neck with her fingernail. She does the same with the other three people.]

**Ginny pales, her freckles becoming more prominent.**

LILITH: Together we will usher in a new dawn.

[All the people let their blood drip into the altar. Red ley lines become visible in the church.]

**"This isn't good" said Magnus.**

**"Well spotted" snapped Hermione.**

**Alec glared at her.**

* * *

[HOSPITAL]

[Catarina closes a curtain behind her and approaches a patient in bed.]

CATARINA: Still as bad as yesterday, Mr. Harris?

[Catarina puts her hand on the man’s head.]

CATARINA: This will help. Hold still.

[With her other hand she uses her magic to try and heal the man. Suddenly, the red ley lines on the floor come towards her.]

**"Oh no" said Magnus.**

CATARINA: Oh, no, not now!

[Both Catarina and the man start screaming. The machine the man is connected to starts beeping rapidly.]

**Everyone looked tense.**

* * *

[A police car with sirens approaches the hospital. Cut to inside, where Luke is talking with another officer.]

LUKE: Turns out it was just a freak power surge. Couple tweaks to the grid, Con Ed said it shouldn’t happen again.

[Luke goes over to Catarina, who is with Magnus, Alec, Sam, Laina and Izzy.]

CATARINA: Is Mr. Harris okay?

MAGNUS: He’ll pull through.

**"Thank the Angel" said Alec.**

CATARINA: And everyone else?

MAGNUS: A patient upstairs on a ventilator.

CATARINA: Oh, God. It’s all my fault.

**"Poor Cat" sighed Magnus.**

MAGNUS: Catarina, you had no way of knowing that this would happen.

ALEC: This proves Lorenzo’s mansion wasn’t the only place affected. We have to get back to the Institute.

[They leave.]

* * *

[OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT]

[Maia, Clary, Jace, and Simon all leave the restaurant.]

MAIA: Uh, well, the food was great.

JACE: Delicious.

CLARY: It was amazing.

SIMON: Fantastic, yeah.

**"Well that is one way to describe it" laughed Ron weakly.**

CLARY: [to Simon] Thank you.

SIMON: Yeah, any time.

[Jace starts walking away.]

CLARY: [to Maia and Simon] Uh, see you guys.

[Clary goes with Jace.]

SIMON: That was a nice save. The way you asked for the check. That could have been awkward.

**"Could have been?" said Maia.**

MAIA: Could’ve been?

**Everyone smiles.**

[Simon chuckles.]

MAIA: Simon, about the tattoo–

SIMON: Look, you don’t have to apologize.

**"I shouldn't have to" said Maia "I was single"**

MAIA: I wasn’t going to. I was single at the time.

SIMON: I know, and I’d just assumed that pretty much everyone’s slept with Jace at this point. It’s only a matter of time before I sleep with him myself, I guess.

**"I thought I wasn't your type" teased Jace.**

**Simon laughs.**

MAIA: That’s not the point I’m trying to make. It doesn’t matter who we’ve been with in the past. What’s important is who we’re with now, and I want to be with you.

**Maia and Simon kiss.**

[Maia kisses Simon, he kisses her back.]

* * *

[STREETS]

[Clary and Jace are walking back to the Institute.]

JACE: Are you okay?

CLARY: I’m fine.

JACE: Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Maia.

CLARY: I’m not upset about Maia. Not really. I just… I don’t understand why I seem to be the only girl that you don’t wanna be with. [stops walking] Is it me?

[Jace stops too and turns to Clary.]

JACE: Yeah, it is. 

**"What" said Clary hurt.**

JACE: I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you, Clary. 

**Clary smiles at Jace**

JACE: When I met you, I thought I knew everything, but you’ve shown me that there’s so much more to being a Shadowhunter than just killing demons.

**"What have you done to Jace" teased Izzy.**

CLARY: Come on, you still think you know everything.

JACE: Well, except restaurants, apparently. I’m serious. You’re special. Everything about you. Like how you scrunch your face when you’re thinking. Like how you always double knot your shoes before you train. Like how you always have a piece of charcoal in your pocket. But more than that, it’s how you always see the best in people. In me. And I am scared that if we take things too quickly, that you’re gonna see something in me that you don’t like. I just don’t wanna ruin this.

**"Aww" cooed Ginny and Rose.**

**Clary and Jace kiss.**

[Clary leans in and they kiss.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Alec has called a meeting with all Shadowhunters in the Ops Center.]

RAJ: You’re gonna use the angelic core? Are you serious?

**"What?" said Izzy confused.**

ALEC: This is our only chance to stop the corruption. We’re gonna flood the ley lines with angelic energy, put an end to this, once and for all.

**"But the Institute is not built on ley lines" said Laina.**

**"I know a spell that can redirect the flow of the angelic power temporarily" said Magnus.**

**Everyone nods.**

CLARY: So, your plan is basically divine Drano?

[Alec pulls up a holographic map of the Institute.]

ALEC: The only problem is the Institute is not built on any ley lines. At least not yet. That’s where Magnus comes in.

[Magnus shows the angelic core in a holographic image.]

MAGNUS: I know a spell that will allow me to temporarily divert the flow of magic at the core. Once the ley line’s in place, you’ll tap into the core, and we can kiss the demonic corruption goodbye.

[With a swipe of his hand he transforms the red holographic lines into blue ones.]

**"That's a good plan" said Sirius.**

RAJ: Right. What happens if a demon shock wave hits while you’re using your magic? The core will be totally exposed.

[Raj makes a gesture that turns the holographic core red, then it implodes.]

**"But that looks bad" finished Sirius**

JACE: Well, that doesn’t look good.

SAMUEL: Way to state the obvious.

**Laina rolls her eyes.**

[Laina rolls her eyes at him]

**Izzy gives Laina a look.**

MAGNUS: If we’re lucky, it’ll only vaporize the Institute.

**"But what if we are not, the Institute could blow up" said Laina.**

**"Its a risk we have to take" said Alec.**

**Laina nods.**

ADELAINE: But what if we’re not lucky?

MAGNUS: Better not to think about that.

ALEC: This is a risk that we have to take.

RAJ: The whole point of building the Institute away from the ley lines was to avoid something like this. Why not just quarantine the warlocks outside the city?

**"What the hell" said Alec angrily.**

ALEC: Because kicking innocent people out of their homes isn’t going to solve anything.

RAJ: Neither will blowing up the Institute!

**"He is such an ass" said Laina "And to think I had a crush on him when we were younger"**

**Everyone but Alec, Izzy and Jace look at her in shock.**

**"You fancied him" said Ginny in disgust.**

**"It better than it sounds" defended Laina "growing up it was mainly just us four, Leah, Lindsey, Duncan and Raj. Aline would visit a few times in a year and Sam moved in after a while. So I didn't really know many people. And we might have not been friends but we stuck together, because we that only kids who were there permanently."**

CLARY: You can’t just quarantine Downworlders.

[Everyone starts talking over each other.]

ALEC: That’s enough! This isn’t just about the warlocks. You know what happened at the hospital. Everyone is at risk. We are under siege by a Greater Demon. It is our job to solve this problem. Evacuate the Institute. Essential personnel stay behind.

**"Well said" said Luke "You are like your mum in that way, she was one of those people who could convince people of nearly anything, she wasn't as good as Valentine though"**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CORE]

[Magnus and Alec go into a room where they can watch the core, a floating ball of energy. It is in a big room behind glass.]

**"That's so cool" said Fred.**

MAGNUS: You sure about this?

ALEC: You have a better idea?

MAGNUS: I could try it on my own. It’ll be far more difficult, but at least you’ll be safe.

ALEC: Let you hog all the glory?

MAGNUS: Maybe.

ALEC: As long as you’re here, I’m not going anywhere.

**Magnus and Alec smile at each other.**

MAGNUS: Well, then let’s get started.

* * *

[Magnus is closer to the core, Alec watches him by the control panel. Magnus uses his magic and gathers all the energy he has.]

ALEC: A little further.

MAGNUS: Now!

[Alec presses a button, but the screen says UNAUTHORIZED.]

**"Raj" snarled Izzy.**

**"God damn it" said Luke.**

MAGNUS: Alexander, I can’t hold it much longer. Do it now!

ALEC: I can’t! Someone’s locked me out.

* * *

[OPS CENTER]

[Izzy, Laina, Sam, Jace, and Clary are demanding everyone to follow Alec’s orders.]

ISABELLE: Come on, move it. You don’t wanna be inside if this goes bad.

RAJ: We’re not going anywhere.

ADELAINE: Your orders were to evacuate.

RAJ: Yeah, I know the orders. Look, I’m all for helping out the Downworlders, but we can’t let Lightwood destroy the Institute to do it. Without it, we leave New York completely defenceless.

**"That's not his call" spat Laina.**

SAMUEL:: That is not your call to make.

**Laina looked down.**

RAJ: Doesn’t matter. I’ve already locked him out of the system.

JACE: Then unlock it.

[Jace lays a hand on Raj. They struggle, but Jace pins Raj down on the table.]

**"Did he seriously think he could beat you" said Ginny.**

ISABELLE: Now.

RAJ: Not possible. Even if it was, my answer would still be the same.

[Jace nods to Izzy. Izzy goes over to the screen and starts typing on the keyboard.]

CLARY: Can you undo it?

ISABELLE: No, not anytime soon. It’s too late.

**"Crap" said Laina**

ADELAINE: Crap.

**Laina flushed.**

* * *

[OLD CHURCH]

[More followers pour their blood into Lilith’s altar.]

**Ginny goes green, Rose rubs her back softly.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CORE]

MAGNUS: Alec!

ALEC: I need to release the energy manually.

**"They will be rusted" said Jace worriedly "We haven't used them since we got technology"**

MAGNUS: Well, whatever you do, do it quickly!

[Alec opens up the wall where the panel with wires is.]

* * *

[OLD CHURCH]

[The blood flows closer to the middle of the altar.]

**Everyone was tense.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CORE]

MAGNUS: Alexander!

ALEC: I’m working on it! It’s rusted!

[Alec tries to move a heavy lever.]

**Jace sighed.**

ALEC: It’s rusted shut.

[Alec takes off his jacket and pulls up his sleeve. He activates the Strength rune on his bicep. He tries with the lever again.]

ALEC: Come on. Come on.

[Cut to Lilith, hopeful that the blood is almost there. Back at the Institute, Alec gets the lever up. The energy is released.]

**Everyone sighed loudly.**

**Everyone gins and laughs in relief.**

* * *

[OLD CHURCH]

[Angelic energy is flying through the air. ]

**"That's cool" said Ron.**

[All the candles go out. Lilith victim’s are confused.]

**"We did it" said Alec happily.**

MAN: What happened?

LILITH: It’s a minor setback. But the altar is safe. That’s all that matters.

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, CORE]

[Magnus sits down on the ground. Alec goes to him, they’re both panting. Alec is smiling.]

ALEC: I did it.

**Magnus looked at Alec in disbelief.**

MAGNUS: You did it?

ALEC: Yeah. Oh, well, maybe I got a little help.

**Everyone smiles.**

* * *

[MAGNUS’ APARTMENT]

[Alec and Magnus are clicking their glasses on the balcony.]

**Alec and Magnus intertwine there hands.**

MAGNUS: Mm. That’s quite the drink.

ALEC: It’s been quite the day.

MAGNUS: I’m guessing Raj and his friends didn’t take their banishment well?

ALEC: Oh, Wrangel Island isn’t banishment. It’s more like character-building.

**"Wrangel Island?" questioned Tonks.**

**"Island in Russia" said Laina.**

**"It FREEZING" said Izzy, shouting the last word**

**Everyone laughed**

MAGNUS: Lorenzo Rey could use a bit of character-building. He’s been taking all the credit for fixing the ley lines.

**Everyone rolled there eyes.**

ALEC: Such an ass. Whatever corrupted those ley lines is still out there. Lorenzo has to stop blaming you for being Asmodeus’ son and help us track the demon who’s responsible.

MAGNUS: Alexander… about my father, I hope you don’t think less of me.

**"Absolutely not" said Alec.**

ALEC: Are you kidding? I don’t care who your dad is. I care who you are. And you’re the furthest thing from a Greater Demon.

**"That's sweet" said Rose**

[Alec leans in and kisses Magnus.]

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, JACE’S BEDROOM]

[Jace is sleeping.]

CLARY: Jace.

[Jace opens his eyes and looks at Clary beside him. She looks shocked. Jace looks down and sees blood coming out of Clary’s stomach.]

**"Another nightmare" sighed Clary.**

JACE: Clary.

CLARY: Why?

[Jace lifts his hand up and sees the dagger with blood on it. Then Jace wakes up. There’s no one laying beside him.]

**Everyone sighed.**

* * *

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Jace enters and sees Izzy sitting by a screen.]

JACE: Izzy, it’s 3:00 A.M. What are you still doing awake?

**Alec gave Izzy a disapproving look.**

ISABELLE: I was gonna ask you the same question. But how did that date go?

**"Great" said Maia sarcastically.**

JACE: It went fine. I’m just not tired. Look, Izzy, why don’t you go get some sleep? I can keep searching through this footage for you.

ISABELLE: It’s not the searching I need help with. Check this out.

[Jace looks closer and Izzy zooms in on a victim being attacked by a demon, sucking the life out of the victim.]

**"Thinking about it, I have never seen a possession like this" said Laina in confusion.**

JACE: I’ve never seen a possession like that before.

ISABELLE: Just keep watching.

[Izzy pauses the footage and zooms in on the demon.]

ISABELLE: What kind of demon is that?

**Everyone's eyes widen.**

JACE: I have no idea. But whatever it is, we have to stop it.

* * *

[SIMON’S CONTAINER]

[Simon is strumming his guitar. There’s knocking on the door.]

SIMON: It’s open!

[There’s more knocking.]

SIMON: I said it’s…

[Simon sighs and puts his guitar in his case. He goes to the door, opens it, and sees Russell with some other wolves standing there. Simon goes over to them.]

**"Those assholes" said Maia angrily.**

SIMON: This is just a guess, um… You guys aren’t here to rent boats, are you?

**"Doubt it" said Rose.**

[Russell and his wolves have Simon surrounded.]

RUSSELL: I’m afraid not. We’re here to help you move out, permanently.

SIMON: Seriously? I’m pretty sure it was you wolves that put me there in the first place.

RUSSELL: Well, now we’re putting you out.

SIMON: Come on. I know you guys are territorial, but this is stupid. Luke’s gonna be pissed when he hears about this.

RUSSELL: Luke’s not gonna find out about it. You’re gonna leave here on your own, or there’s gonna be trouble.

SIMON: I’m not going anywhere.

**"Good" said Luke "Hold your ground"**

RUSSELL: Okay.

SIMON: Really?

[Maia and Bat come out of the Jade Wolf and see someone behind Simon ready to hit him with a bat.]

**Everyone looks alarmed.**

MAIA: Simon, watch out!

[Simon turns around and covers his face with his arms. The mark on his head lights up and the bat is shattered into a thousand pieces. ]

**Everyone gasps.**

**Magnus sighed, he felt like he should know what was happening.**

[The mark blasts some kind of energy, that throws the attacker against a foodtruck. Everyone is in shock.]

BAT: Holy crap.

SIMON: What just happened?

MAIA: Oh, my God. Your forehead.

[Simon feels it with his fingers. Then the mark disappears again.]

**"I've seen that somewhere before" sighed Magnus "I just don't know where"**

**"Next episode" came the the voice**


	44. What Lies Beneath

[STREETS]

[It's nighttime. A woman, Morgan, is walking on the street, she's calling with someone.]

MORGAN: Look, it's for a good cause and 100% of the cover goes to charity. Just tell your friends it's open bar. Cool. I'll send you an invite now.

[Morgan hangs up and starts sending the invite. Then she hears growling. She sees a dark figure a few feet away from her, Lilith's Owl.]

**"Oh no" said Molly.**

**Everyone looks at the screen nervously.**

[ Nervously, she turns around and starts walking. When she looks back, the Owl is gone.]

**"Where has it gone" said Clary nervously.**

[ Then he's suddenly in front of her.]

**Everyone looks startled.**

[ She screams. She tries to fight him but he pushes her onto the ground. The Owl starts sucking out her soul, but then she grabs pepper spray from her purse and sprays it into the Owl's eyes.]

**"She got him with pepper spray" said Laina in surprise "That means the Owl is part human"**

**"Like Jonathon" said Izzy.**

**Everyone looks nervous, was Jonathon still alive. They had saw what he had done a few episodes ago. But if he was alive than why would Lilith try to resurrect him.**

[ She manages to escape. A police officer drives up to the sidewalk.]

OFFICER: What's going on ma'am?

MORGAN: I was attacked by this beast!

[The Owl watches Morgan and the police from a roof.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Jace is still investigating the footage. He's sleepy. In the reflection of the screen he sees Sebastian.]

**Everyone sighs.**

**"Another one" said Alec.** **  
**

SEBASTIAN: Who are you looking for, Jace?

[Jace turns around and Sebastian quickly comes closer. He puts a knife against Jace's throat.]

**Everyone gasps, Clary squeezed Jace's hand.**

SEBASTIAN: I'm right here. Right under your little angelic nose.

JACE: It's you.

SEBASTIAN: In the flesh. It's exhausting, isn't it? Always being one step behind.

[Jace grabs Sebastian's arm, gets up and tries to punch him, but Sebastian disappears into thin air.]

**Rose sighs.**

CLARY: Jace? Are you okay?

[Clary walks down the steps of the Ops center.]

JACE: Yeah, I'm good.

CLARY: It's 4:00 in the morning. I just got back from patrol, but what are you still doing up?

[Jace has sat down again. Clary approaches him.]

JACE: I have to go through this surveillance footage.

[Jace activates a rune on his upper arm.]

**"Your gonna burn out" said Alec worriedly "Runes can only last so long"**

**"Your one to tell me about over using runes" said Jace.**

CLARY: By using your Stamina rune? Jace, at some point you've–

JACE: I can sleep when I find him.

**"You gave to take care of your self to" said Rose**

CLARY: You also have to take care of yourself.

**Rose and Clary ginned.**

[Clary puts her hand on his shoulder.]

JACE: Seven mundanes have been murdered in the last 48 hours. I think I know who's responsible.

**"7" said Luke in surprise.**

**"It getting worse" said Laina worridly.**

CLARY: You ID'ed the Owl?

JACE: The Clave has no record of an owl-faced demon or a demon that possesses people that way. That face has to be a glamour.

CLARY: Who? Who'd wanna hide themselves?

JACE: I think the Owl is Jonathan.

**"So is Jonathon dead?" asked Ginny.**

**"I think so" said Magnus "I think the ritual Lilith is preparing is to bring him back to life"**

**"So that means the Owl is someone else" said Izzy.**

[TITLE SCREEN]

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[The bar is empty. Luke, Simon, and Maia are there. Luke is on the phone.]

LUKE: All right. Just give me a call if anything changes.

[Luke hangs up the phone.]

SIMON: Please tell me he's okay.

LUKE: He's pretty banged up. You broke his hip and shattered his knee.

**"Crap" said Simon**

**"Thank God for werewolf healing though" said Maia.**

SIMON: Oh, no.

MAIA: At least wolves heal fast.

LUKE: Not in this case. He's not healing the way he should.

**Everyone sighed.**

SIMON: Great. They wanted me dead before this happened.

**"I can't imagine what they want to do to you now" sighed Maia.**

LUKE: Just lay low and steer clear of the Jade Wolf. I'm gonna go smooth things over with the pack.

**"That's gonna be hard" sighed Luke.**

[Luke exits.]

SIMON: I don't understand. I didn't even touch him.

MAIA: You didn't have to. It was your forehead. It was glowing with, like, a mark or something. It looked like this.

[Maia draws the mark on a napkin and gives it to Simon.]

**"I've seen that somewhere" sighed Magnus "I just don't know where"**

**Everyone looks annoyed.**

SIMON: "You walk in the daylight, darkness will follow."

**"That was creepy" said Tonks.**

**Everyone agreed with her.**

MAIA: Hmm?

SIMON: The Seelie Queen said it to me before she tattooed this on my face.

[Simon goes to the door.]

MAIA: Where are you going?

SIMON: To pay Her Majesty a little visit.

**"Seriously" said Izzy "Who knows what could happen to you there, the queen has full control of everything in the realm. If you go she could trap you there"**

**Simon looked at her surprised, he didn't think she cared so much.**

MAIA: Simon, wait. She gave you that mark before she let you go. You going back could be exactly what her messed-up, little Seelie brain wants. She could trap you there forever.

**"Exactly" said Izzy.**

SIMON: I can't just crawl in some hole and hide. Maybe Clary's seen this before. I have to find out what this is.

**"I don't think it is in the Grey book" said Laina.**

**"That's the book with all the runes, right" said Hermione.**

**Laina nodded.**

[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]

[Luke is meeting up with Russell.]

RUSSELL: Whatever that vampire did, Glenn may never walk again.

**"He should have come after you in the first place" growled Luke.**

LUKE: Well, he shouldn't have come after Simon in the first place.

**Fred snorted.**

RUSSELL: You're defending him?

LUKE: No, I'm just saying the wolf was out of line. You all were.

RUSSELL: What the hell do you expect? You put a filthy vampire under our noses, allowed him to sleep with our women. What's next?

**"I am not anybody's woman" growled Maia.**

LUKE: Maia is not anyone's woman. 

**"Thanks" said Maia.**

LUKE: And drop the bass in your voice when you talk to me.

**"You tell him" cheered Ron.**

RUSSELL: We're werewolves, Luke. Having a vampire here is asking for trouble, let alone one with that kind of power.

LUKE: Look, Simon said he didn't mean to hurt anybody. I believe him. He's a good kid, all right?

RUSSELL: I get it. He's like a son to you. But you get this. We're your pack. We're the ones you're supposed to protect.

**"They wouldn't need protecting if they hadn't attacked you" snarled Ginny.**

LUKE: And I will. I just don't wanna act until I know exactly what's going on.

RUSSELL: Sooner or later, you're gonna have to pick a side.

[Russell enters the Jade Wolf.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ARMORY]

[Magnus enters the armory where Alec, Laina and Izzy are.]

MAGNUS: There you are. Good news, the core is off the ley line grid and free of demonic corruption.

**"Thats great" said Rose.**

ALEC: [flat] That's good news. Thank you.

**"Whats happened" said Jace confused.**

[Alec sighs.]

MAGNUS: All righty, then. I'll make myself scarce.

ADELAINE: We just got a fire message from Mom saying she's "dropping by" for an impromptu "family dinner".

**All Lightwoods sigh.**

**"Do you think it will be about the divorce" asked Laina,**

**"Probably" sighed Jace.**

**"Brilliant" said Alec.**

MAGNUS: Those are a lot of air quotes.

ALEC: Mom doesn't just drop by for anything.

ISABELLE: Yeah, we're thinking it has to do with her and Dad. They're finally making their divorce official.

MAGNUS: My condolences.

**"Its probably for the best" said Laina**

ISABELLE: It's for the best.

ADELAINE: But the problem is, instead of just being sad like a normal person, she starts trying to fix everyone around her.

**"Which includes interrogating children and trying to fix their lives" said Izzy.**

ALEC: Which usually includes grilling her children on everything she thinks is going wrong in their lives.

MAGNUS: So, where are you holding this suspenseful dinner?

**"Not at the Institute" said all the Lightwoods together.**

ISABELLE: Definitely not here.

ADELAINE: The Institute tends to bring out her inner Inquisitor.

**"So true" sighed Laina,**

MAGNUS: How about my place?

**"Really" said Izzy in surprise.**

ALEC: Magnus, you don't have to–

MAGNUS: I insist. You can have the place all to yourselves.

ISABELLE: Wait, you should be there.

**Everyone looks surprised.**

[Magnus smile fades and he shakes his head.]

ISABELLE: Think about it. If Magnus is there, being his usual charming self, 

ADELAINE: Mom won't have time to interrogate us.

**"That's true" said Izzy, looking happy.**

MAGNUS: I am charming.

ALEC: You don't think it's too much?

**"It is defiantly too much" said Magnus "But too much is my middle name"**

MAGNUS: "Too much" is my middle name. [Alec smiles.] Look, clearly this is important to you. Ergo, it's important to me. Hmm?

**"Thanks" said Alec to Magnus.**

[NURSING HOME GARDEN]

[It's nighttime. Rosa is holding on to Raphael's arm. They're walking towards a bench.]

**Everyone gasped.**

ROSA: Of all the workers in the nursing home, you are my favourite one.

RAPHAEL: I don't work at the nursing home, Rosa. I'm just a friend.

ROSA: Oh, whoever you are, I'm having a ball.

RAPHAEL: Me, too.

[They sit down.]

ROSA: You know, there's someone you remind me of. [gasps] My big brother. [Raphael smiles.] What was his name?

**Everyone gasped.**

RAPHAEL: Raphael.

ROSA: You know him?

RAPHAEL: Yeah, he's told me stories before. When you were a little girl, your family moved here from Mexico City, and you were terribly homesick. Nobody seemed to notice.

**"That's so sad" said Rose, tears welling up in her eyes.**

ROSA: Except Raphael.

RAPHAEL: And whenever you were feeling down, he'd sneak you up to the roof and point at all the stars. And he said...

ROSA: They're the same stars in Mexico.

**Hermione wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes.**

RAPHAEL: Yeah.

ROSA: But then he ran away. He never said goodbye.

RAPHAEL: No, no, he did. Remember? [Rosa shakes her head.] The night he left, he, um, came to your room, and gave you one last hug.

ROSA: I don't remember.

**"Poor Raphael" said Magnus.**

RAPHAEL: No, no, he did. He did. He couldn't say why, but it broke his heart to leave. And he promised you, if you ever felt lonely, all you had to do is look up at those stars... [they both look up] and know that your big brother was out there thinking of you.

**Everyone either had tears in their eye or were crying.**

[Raphael gathers himself and sighs. Then his phone buzzes.]

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Raphael is rushing through the hallways. He encounters a vamp.]

RAPHAEL: Is she downstairs?

**"What is he doing to that girl" though Molly.**

MAN: I've never seen her like this.

[HOTEL DUMORT, BASEMENT]

[Heidi is sitting on the floor, playing in a pool of blood. She has blood all over her body and face.]

**"Merlin" said Ginny blanching.**

HEIDI: I know it's bad to play with your food.

[She bites into the blood bag and chuckles.]

**Ginny closes her eyes in disgust.**

HEIDI: I was bored, being cooped up against my will and all.

RAPHAEL: Heidi, you need your rest. You're still adjusting.

**"Is that how they usually treat newly turned vamps" asked Simon.**

**"I don't think so" said Magnus.**

[Heidi stands up and in a flash she stands before Raphael.]

HEIDI: Trust me, I'm adjusted. Thank you for bringing me back from the grave, but now it's time to meet my sire.

**"Who's her sire?" asked Simon "Me or Quin"**

**"It depends on who's blood was on her lips when she died" said Alec.**

RAPHAEL: We talked about this. You can meet him when it's time.

HEIDI: It is time! [groans] I've been going to bleeder dens since I was 16. I know more than you think. And keeping me here and burning me, that's not normal. Either you can let me go, or I can make you.

**"He is burning her" said Laina in disgust "What the hell. Why?"**

RAPHAEL: Okay. If you wanna go, I can't stop you.

**Magnus looked confused.**

HEIDI: Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? [turns her back to Raphael and picks up the blood bag] I'm just gonna take this little guy for the road.

[Raphael swoops in, turns Heidi around before she can attack and tranquillizes her with serum. He puts her down on the ground.]

**Magnus sighed.**

RAPHAEL: I'm sorry.

[THE INSTITUTE, LIBRARY]

[Clary is sitting at a desk flipping through a book. Maia and Simon are with her.]

CLARY: You sure this is what it looked like?

MAIA: I know I'm no Picasso, but...

**"Picasso was an abstract" said Clary and Simon.**

**Everyone looked at Simon confused, they expected Clary to know that but not Simon.**

**"Clary would rant for hours about different artists" said Simon**

SIMON: Actually, Picasso was an abstract... [looks at Maia, she looks back] Never mind.

MAIA: [pointing at the napkin] This is what I saw on his forehead.

CLARY: Well, it's not in the Gray Book, which means it's not a Shadowhunter rune. And Magnus has never seen anything like it.

[Simon sits down. Maia turns to the bookcases.]

SIMON: And the Seelie Queen said only a Daylighter can withstand it.

MAIA: Does this library have a Daylighter section?

**"Downworlders barely enter the Institute" said Laina "So do you really think we have a section on daylighters"**

CLARY: I'll see what I can find, but this may be more of a vampire question.

SIMON: [sighs] Remember back in fourth grade when Tommy Weismann kept picking on me?

CLARY: Until you knocked him out.

**"WHAT" said everyone surprised.**

**Clary and Simon started laughing.**

MAIA: [chuckles] What?

SIMON: True story. I was king of the nerds for a day. What I never told you was that that knockout was actually an accident. I ducked to shield my new glasses, and my elbow caught him in the face.

**"That sound more true" said Jace.**

**Everyone laughed.**

[Clary and Maia chuckle.]

MAIA: I had a similar showdown with Cindy McCallahan. But my knockout was intentional.

**"Of course it was" laughed Maia.**

SIMON: I guess I just miss the days when our biggest problems were 90-pound bullies and the threat of being suspended.

**"Now our problems are the mothers of all demons and a psychopathic maniac" sighed Simon.**

[They all think about that, then Jace enters.]

JACE: Hey, I need to talk to Clary.

[Clary looks at Simon.]

SIMON: I'm a grown vampire, Fray. I can handle this.

CLARY: Thanks.

[Clary sees Jace rubbing his eyes.]

**Everyone looks at the screen worridly.**

[THE INSTITUTE, STUDY]

[Clary closes the door behind her.]

CLARY: Did you get any sleep?

[Jace ignores the question, takes a tablet and gives it to Clary.]

**"Meaning you didn't" said Alec.**

JACE: This is Morgan Young, the Owl's latest victim. Except she escaped before he possessed her.

[Clary swipes through pictures of Morgan.]

CLARY: How'd she manage that?

JACE: She got him in the face with pepper spray.

CLARY: That wouldn't affect a demon.

JACE: No, it wouldn't. It means the Owl is part human. Same as Jonathan.

CLARY: Jace... Look, we've tried how many times? There's been no activity on the Connection rune.

JACE: They never found his body.

[Jace takes the tablet and walks to the desk. His back is to Clary.]

CLARY: Because he's probably in the middle of the ocean somewhere. Jace, you saw him in that river. Jonathan was dead.

**"But Lilith is trying to bring him back to life" sighed Clary.**

JACE: [sighs] So was I... [turns to Clary] until you brought me back.

[Jace approaches Clary.]

CLARY: Do you think this is because of the wish?

JACE: Ever since Lake Lyn, I've been having dreams about Jonathan.

CLARY: Which are probably just that, dreams.

JACE: Like your dreams about the Mortal Mirror? They all ended up being true. 

**"But the were visions from the Angel" said Laina.**

JACE: [grabbing tickets from his pocket] Maryse wants to have dinner with Alec, Izzy, Laina and I later on tonight. I think this is more important. Morgan is throwing a fundraiser for disaster relief. If I know anything about Jonathan, he will be there to finish what he started.

**"Yeah Moms not going to be happy about that" said Laina "But she will probably understand"**

CLARY: Then we should tell the others.

JACE: No, he had spies in the Institute before. I don't want anything to tip him off. When he attacks again, we'll be there to stop him.

[HOTEL DUMORT, RAPHAEL'S BEDROOM]

[Raphael is sleeping. He wakes up when his phone rings. He picks it up.]

RAPHAEL: Rosa? [he sits up] Oh, yes. What happened?

[Raphael gazes into the distance, he slowly lowers his phone.]

**"I think she's died" said Laina softly.**

**Everyone looks at the screen sadly.**

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Raphael is sitting in the living room. Izzy and a vampire enter. Raphael gets up and hugs Izzy.]

**Alec and Laina looks at the screen worridly.**

RAPHAEL: I just called to give you the news. You didn't have to come.

ISABELLE: No way I was going to let you go through this alone.

[Izzy hugs him again. In the next scene, they're sitting on the couch, looking at pictures of Raphael and Rosa together.]

RAPHAEL: All my life, I had to watch at a distance as each member of my family grew old and died. But Rosa... she was everything for me.

**Rose let out a sob. Harry wrapped and arm around her.**

**Ginny went and sat in between Fred and Ron.**

**Laina, Izzy, Alec and Jace all held hands.**

[Raphael puts the pictures on the coffee table.]

ISABELLE: When's the funeral?

RAPHAEL: During the day.

**"Oh" said Magnus sadly.**

[Izzy puts her hand on Raphael's arm.]

ISABELLE: Tell me when it is. I'll be there. Rosa was a beautiful soul. Someone should be there to honor her.

RAPHAEL: Thank you.

[Izzy strokes Raphael's cheek.]

ISABELLE: You're a good brother, Raphael. Rosa was lucky to have you.

[Raphael gives her a soft smile. He looks down at Izzy's wrist. He sees the veins through her skin.]

**"You need to get out" said Laina urgently.**

ISABELLE: Raphael...

[Raphael gets up.]

RAPHAEL: I think it's best if you go.

**"Thank the Angel" sighed Alec.**

ISABELLE: It's okay.

[Izzy gets up and walks a few steps. Then she turns back to Raphael.]

ISABELLE: Just promise me you'll ask for help if you need it.

[Then Izzy exits.]

[NYPD]

[Ollie and Luke are sitting by a desk discussing the Owl attacks.]

OLLIE: Another attack by the guy with the Owl face. This time, the victim got away. I was thinking. Could this be a warlock?

**"No" sighed Luke "And why the hell is she discussing stuff about the Shadow World in the precinct"**

LUKE: [whispering] I told you. Don't mention stuff while we're here.

OLLIE: [whispering] Nobody's listening. But they might start if we keep whispering like this. Relax. I won't mention it to anybody who doesn't absolutely need to know.

**"Need to know" said Jace.**

LUKE: What do you mean "need to know?" Who else did you tell?

OLLIE: Well, obviously Sam. She's my partner. And emergency contact, in case I get mauled by a vampire or something. Kidding. Sort of.

**"What the Hell" said Alec annoyed.**

LUKE: I don't think you appreciate how much danger this puts her in. Now, you wanna show me that file?

[THE INSTITUTE, IZZY'S BEDROOM]

[Izzy and Laina are getting ready. Izzy is doing Laina make-up for the dinner with their mom. Clary knocks on the open door and enters.]

**"You look great" said Jace to Clary, she grinned at him.**

ISABELLE: Wow. Look at you.

CLARY: It's not easy finding something cute that can accommodate a weapon.

**"Just wear a holster under your dress" said Izzy "I can lend you one, I have loads and they are much more useful for dresses than Laina's"**

**"Because I almost never wear dresses" replied Laina "And when I do I will just borrow one of yours"**

CLARY: Guys, have you... Have you noticed anything different about Jace?

ISABELLE: No. Well, you do see him a lot more than I do. [Clary pulls a face.] 

ADELAINE: What's wrong?

CLARY: He thinks the Owl is Jonathan.

ISABELLE: What? Why?

CLARY: He keeps having these dreams about him. He thinks they're prophetic.

ISABELLE: What do you think?

CLARY: I don't know. He hasn't been sleeping. He's been using his Stamina rune to stay on mission.

[Izzy and Laina exchange a look]

ADELAINE: When you don't sleep, your mind can play tricks on you.

**"I'm not going crazy Laina" snapped Jace.**

**"I never said that you were" said Laina "But I didn't know about Raziel's wish. So that must seem like the most plausible reason"**

CLARY: Yeah.

ISABELLE: Has he told Alec?

CLARY: He's afraid that once word gets out, it'll tip off Jonathan.

**Alec scoffed "I know I'm not the best liar but I won't go out screaming it for the whole Institute to hear"**

**Jace looks sheepish.**

[Pause.]

ISABELLE: We're coming with you.

**"Your leaving me alone with Mum and Magnus" said Alec annoyed.**

**"Because I'm so bad" said Magnus jokingly.**

**"No, its because I don't want mum to say anything to you" said Alec  
**

CLARY: What about your family dinner?

ISABELLE: If the Owl is Jonathan, we've got way bigger problems than missing dinner with Mom.

ADELAINE: She's right. There's no way we're letting you guys go out there alone.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec and Magnus are preparing the dinner. Alec is measuring something in a cup.]

**"Alec's cooking" said Jace in alarm.**

**"I'm a great cook" said Alec offended.**

**"Sure " said Jace sarcastically "You might not be as bad as Laina and Izzy" they both shoot him a glare "But you are still an awful cook"**

**"I must be a Lightwood thing" said Luke "From what I can remember Robert was an awful cook, and I can't remember Maryse ever cooking"**

**"Mum loves to cook" said Alec in surprise.**

**"She never cooked when she was younger " said Laina "she told me it was because she didn't want their to be any chance for her to be taken out of the field"**

**"Why would she be taken out of the field" asked Hermione.**

**"Because our mum was among the first group of women to be trained along with men " said Izzy "Sure, women have always been involved with the Clave and their have been a few extraordinary female warrior in our history. But for a woman to be trained they would have to be the best of the best. It was extremely rare."**

**"So after mum was in the field, there were still some sexist prats in the Clave so to avoid being forced to cook or fix uniform for the rest of her life, mum would hide her cooking skills and her sowing skills" added Laina.**

**"That makes sense" said Luke "I group up near your mum, and I her mum and her grandma were both exceptional at cooking, "**

**"How did you both know that" Jace asked Laina and Izzy "That stuff about Maryse"**

**"She once explained to us about sexism in the Clave" said Izzy.**

**"A female Shadowhunter has to be twice as good as male one to be considered half as good" said Laina.**

**"I didn't think there was still sexism in the Clave" said Alec in surprise.**

**"There is" said Izzy and Laina in sync.**

ALEC: Are you sure this is exactly half a cup?

MAGNUS: Cooking is an art, not a science.

ALEC: Well, if that were true, then there wouldn't be instructions. [He holds up a card.] Now, this is an old family recipe. Izzy, Laina and I found it right after my grandmother died. [stirring the stew] My mother was inconsolable till the day we made her this stew. That was the first time that I saw her smile.

**"I remember that" said Laina fondly.**

**"Mum loved it" said Alec to Jace smugly.**

**Jace rolled his eyes, there was no way that something Laina, Izzy and Alec made together tasted good.**

MAGNUS: Well, you're a sweet man, Alexander. [plucking something out of Alec's hair] And so adorable with radish in your hair.

**Everyone laughed.**

[Alec feeds Magnus a spoonful of stew.]

ALEC: Here.

MAGNUS: Oh, wow.

ALEC: Okay. How is that? Good?

[Magnus nods and chews.]

ALEC: Yeah. Good.

[Then Alec's phone rings. As soon as he walks off Magnus pulls a face and spits the rest of the stew out in a cup.]

**"Hey" said Alec annoyed.**

**"Told you, you were a bad cook" said Jace to Alec smugly.**

**"I'm sure I just got a bit of the recipe wrong" defended Alec.**

MAGNUS: Oh, God.

[Magnus uses his magic, and improves the stew with a snap. When Alec comes back Magnus quickly starts stirring.]

**Alec looked at Magnus annoyed**

ALEC: Izzy texted. [moving Magnus away from the stew] Out, out, out. She and Laina are going on mission with Clary and Jace. Which means it's just me tonight.

**"Just us" said Magnus to Alec.**

MAGNUS: Just us. Okay?

[There's knocking on the front door.]

**Alec's eyes widened.**

ALEC: Okay, remember, my mother is on edge. That means avoid any sensitive subjects, like my dad or that I turned down that job at the Clave.

**"Or that your dating a warlock" said Jace sarcastically.**

**Alec glared at Jace.**

MAGNUS: Or the fact that you're dating a dastardly warlock? Hmm?

**Everyone happened.**

ALEC: I'm sorry. Am I being terrible?

MAGNUS: No, no, no. You're just tense. [grabbing a glass] Here, drink this.

[Alec downs the drink. Magnus looks a bit in shock.]

**"Wow" said Tonks in surprise.**

**"Yeah, your tense" said Sirius, he could remember sneaking into his dad's liquor cabinet to have a shot before family dinner. Back in the summer before his sixth year - before he left for the Potters.**

ALEC: I'm okay. You're okay? Okay.

MAGNUS: Oh, I'm okay. [Alec goes to the door.] You're okay.

[Magnus puts down the glass and joins Alec at the door.]

**"It will be okay" said Rose awkwardly.**

MARYSE: My boys!

**"WHAT" said all the Lightwoods confused.**

[Maryse chuckles and gives Magnus a hug and a bottle of wine to Alec. Then she gives him a hug as well.]

**"What the hell is happening" said Alec in surprise.**

**"I expected her to be a bit less cold, but I didn't expect her to give Magnus a hug" said Laina awkwardly.  
**

MAGNUS: I'm far from being a boy, but I appreciate the sentiment.

MARYSE: My apologies. I should respect my elders.

**"My mum calling my boyfriend her elder is weird" said Alec.**

ALEC: Can I get you a drink?

MARYSE: How about a round of Magnus' famous cocktails?

**"Oh" said Izzy in surprise.**

[Maryse goes to the living room.]

MAGNUS: This is your mother on edge?

**"What is up with her" said Jace.**

[Magnus takes the wine from Alec and follows Maryse.]

[ALLEY]

[Simon approaches Raphael who's leaning against a car.]

SIMON: Beautiful night. [Raphael looks deadly at Simon.] Or not. Raphael, I need to talk to you.

RAPHAEL: Not now.

**"You should get the hell out of there" said Maia.**

**Magnus nodded in agreement.**

SIMON: I wouldn't be here if I didn't need your help.

**"Leave" said Izzy.**

[Raphael stands up straight.]

RAPHAEL: I said not now, Daylighter.

SIMON: Funny you should mention that. Some strange stuff has gone down, and I was wondering if it might be because of that Daylighter legend you talked about.

**Magnus sighed.**

RAPHAEL: Your little lost-boy act doesn't work with me, Lewis.

SIMON: If you knew me better, you might find I'm actually pretty lost.

RAPHAEL: [pointing angrily] Twice I offered to help you if you told me how you became a Daylighter and twice you refused.

**Magnus sighed again, did Simon have a death wish.**

SIMON: Which, from your perspective, I get. Super frustrating, right? But the thing is, I really don't know. And it might help if you tell me a little bit about this Daylighter legend.

RAPHAEL: [screaming] I said not now!

[Raphael charges for Simon and is about to punch him in the face when Simon's mark sends Raphael flying through the air. ]

**"Great" sighed Simon "Now he is going to hate me even more"**

[He groans when he hits a wall and falls to the ground. Simon runs to Raphael.]

SIMON: Raphael, are you okay?

RAPHAEL: Stay away from me.

**"Poor Raphael" sighed Magnus.**

[OUTSIDE THE FUNRAISER]

LUKE: Quite the turn out.

**"You brought her along" said Jace dryly.**

**"For some reason I don't think I had much of a choice" said Luke.**

OLLIE: Good on Morgen, our girl raised 50 grand at this event last year. What? I do my research

[Izzy, Laina, Jace and Clary appear, they looked confused that Ollie is there]

OLLIE: Hi, I'm Ollie. Luke's partner, and I take it your the Shadowhunters.

[The Shadowhunters looked confused.]

LUKE: I didn't have a choice

**"See" said Luke, gesturing to screen.**

OLLIE: Don't worry, I'm trustworthy

ADELAINE: [scoffs] Luke seems to think so.

**"You really don't like new people " said Ron "Do you"**

**"Not particularly" said Laina.**

OLLIE: By the way, you all look sharp. I would thought you would all be glamoured.

**"You taught her the lingo" said Jace annoyed.**

JACE: [annoyed] She knows the lingo. That's great.

CLARY: [nicely] Sometimes being glamoured in a packed club can be more trouble than its worth. It's usually easier to just blend in.

**"Your the only nice one" said Rose sarcastically.**

JACE: Which is what we need to start doing, now.

**Ginny rolled her eyes.**

LUKE: Right, we'll watch the exit's, you guys watch Morgen from the inside.

ISABELLE: I hope you know what you are doing.

LUKE: I got it under control

[The Shadowhunters leave]

LUKE: [to Ollie] I thought you'd be glamoured?

**Everyone snorted.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus and Maryse are laughing at the dinner table. Alec is surprised with how well the dinner is going.]

**"This is very confusing" said Laina dryly.**

MAGNUS: I'm serious. Truman Capote was a total closet warlock, and he never knew when to leave. [imitanting Truman] "I'd like to stay here the entire night drinking cognac and regaling you all with all my stories."

MARYSE: Well, you do know how to host.

**"Has someone possessed Mum" said Jace.**

**"That makes sense" said Laina "At least more than what is going on"**

**Everyone laughed.**

MAGNUS: Oh, please. Tonight was all Alec.

MARYSE: Really? That stew was incredible. Who knew you could cook?

**Everyone laughed.**

**"Told you" said Jace jokingly.**

**Alec rolled his eyes "I've gotten better"**

**"No you haven't" laughed Jace.**

ALEC: I've made that for you before.

MARYSE: Oh, how could I forget? Alec and Isabelle made this for me when they were little kids. To see the looks on their faces when they brought it to me. It still warms my heart. But that stew, I still have nightmares.

**"Here I am thinking that she loved that stew" said Laina annoyed.**

**Everyone laughs**

ALEC: I thought you loved that stew.

MARYSE: Oh, I do now. Whatever you've done to the recipe, it's unrecognizable.

[Alec looks at Magnus. Magnus looks at the table.]

**Everyone laughed.**

MAGNUS: Would anyone care for a digestif?

MARYSE: No, thank you. I'm probably embarrassing Alec as it is.

MAGNUS: Oh, we're just happy to see you in such good spirits.

ALEC: We thought you might be upset, what with the divorce and everything.

**"What happened to avoiding difficult topics" said Jace.**

MARYSE: I've made my peace with that. 

**"She shouldn't have to" growled Laina.**

MARYSE: But your instincts are right. I do have some unpleasant news. I wanted Isabelle, Laina and Jace to be here, but you need to know. In light of Malachi's coup, the Clave has reopened its investigation of former Circle members.

**"But mom had nothing to do with Malachi" said Laina.**

**Luke sighed, he thought he had an idea where this was going.**

ALEC: You had nothing to do with Malachi.

MARYSE: Still. Based on a review of my actions in the Circle, the Clave has reclassified me a traitor.

**"WHAT" said all the Lightwoods.**

**Everyone else looked confused.**

ALEC: What?

MARYSE: They're stripping me of my runes. In a few days, it'll be announced that I have been exiled from Alicante.

**"That's totally unfair" shrieked Laina "She has been loyal to the Clave for decades and now they are punishing her."**

**"Its just fall out from the divorce" said Laina "She is no longer a Lightwood so they strip her of her runes."**

**"Lets see what dad's punishment is" said Alec sarcastically.**

ALEC: This is completely unjust. You've given your life to the Clave.

[Magnus feels Maryse and Alec need to discuss this in private.]

MAGNUS: I'll go check on the desserts.

**"Thanks" said Alec.**

[Magnus leaves the table.]

ALEC: This is a total hypocrisy. What about the Pangborns, the Blackwells? Do they keep their positions? What about Dad?

MARYSE: He was assigned to the LA Institute as part of a deal.

**"The LA Institute is not a punishment" growled Jace "It barely classifies as a slap on the wrist"**

ALEC: That is exactly my point. He gets a slap on the wrist, not exile.

MARYSE: Please, don't make this harder than it already is.

**"She can't expect us to not fight this" said Laina in surprise.**

[Alec sighs. Maryse stands up from her chair across Alec and sits down next to him.]

MARYSE: My punishment is more severe because my crimes were, too. Back in the days of the Circle, I was convinced Valentine had all the answers. I recruited many good people, including your father. And together with Valentine, I orchestrated all the bloody details of the Uprising.

**Luke sighed.**

**"She got though" said Laina annoyed.**

ALEC: But you got out.

MARYSE: Only after I knew we were doomed. Once I saw Valentine for who he really was, I couldn't believe what I had done. I vowed to devote the rest of my life to the Clave. But the charges against me are just.

**"That's noble of her" said Alec "But we will defiantly fight this"**

ALEC: That's very noble of you, Mom. But if you're not going to fight this thing, I will. Even if that means stepping down from the Institute.

**"NO" said Everyone.**

MARYSE: No. Seeing what you have accomplished as Head of the Institute, nothing has made me prouder. The Clave has always had its faults. My generation nearly destroyed everything in our passion to fix it. Yours will have to be wiser.

**"Well said" said Luke.**

**"I can't believe this" said Laina "And straight after the divorce"**

**All this Lightwoods look upset.**

[FUNDRAISER]

[Clary, Jace, Laina and Izzy enter the party. There are hundreds of people there.]

CLARY: The Owl could be anyone.

JACE: Remember, he might not look like Sebastian Verlac. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

ISABELLE: All right, let's split up.

[They see Morgan walking by.]

JACE: Yeah, don't let Morgan out of your sight.

[OUTSIDE FUNDRAISER]

[Luke and Ollie are sitting, waiting, in Luke's car.]

OLLIE:I liked meeting the Shadowhunters. I thought they would be glamoured though, why do you think they weren't?

**"For the reasons Clary said" deadpanned Laina.**

LUKE: I don't know. [pause] You really don't understand how dangerous this is, do you?

**"No, she doesn't" said Alec.**

OLLIE: This all started with me getting scratched by a werewolf, so, yeah, I think I get it.

**"She doesn't" sighed jace.**

LUKE: No, you don't. Back then, you were just a mundane who had a freak accident. Now, you're playing with fire. And if you're not careful, you'll get caught between forces you can't even begin to understand. I won't be able to help you.

OLLIE: Sounds like you're speaking from experience.

[Pause.]

LUKE: His name's Simon. A little awkward. Happy, but mundane. Until he got caught up with the Downworld.

OLLIE: What happened to him? Did he die?

**"Kind of" said Simon.**

LUKE: You could say that.

OLLIE: I understand that knowing about the Shadow World is a huge responsibility. You need to trust that I can handle it.

[FUNDRAISER]

[Jace is looking at the dancing crowd. He sees a back that's very similar to Sebastian's. He goes down to the dancefloor and grabs the man's shoulder. When he turns around, it's not Sebastian. Cut to Izzy, who's standing by the bar, keeping an eye on Morgan. Someone approaches Izzy.]

**"Him" groaned Izzy.**

**Everyone laughed.**

CHARLIE: Isabelle? We met at the hospital. You were assaulting a vending machine...

ISABELLE: Right.

[Izzy looks at Morgan being hugged by another woman. Charlie follows her gaze.]

CHARLIE: Friends with Morgan?

ISABELLE: No. Why?

CHARLIE: You seem to be staring at her.

ISABELLE: Oh, just, you know, people-watching.

CHARLIE: Well, I'll leave you to it. [he rethinks it] Actually, before I do, I have to ask for your number. Sometimes I don't take a hint. So, "No, go away, please", is a perfectly acceptable answer.

ISABELLE: Look, you're a nice guy, I'm just not–

CHARLIE: But, "No, go away, please"?

[Izzy looks at Morgan, then back at Charlie.]

ISABELLE: Just give me your phone.

**"You like him" laughed Laina.**

**"I don't "said Izzy.**

**"You do" said Alec.**

**"It won't go anywhere though" said Izzy "Relationships between Shadowhunters and Nephilim can only end in two ways"**

**"What two ways" asked Ginny.**

**"The couple breaking up" said Laina "Or the Shadowhunter being stripped of their runes, like our Uncle Max"**

**"You have an uncle" said Ron in surprise.**

**"Maryse's older brother" said Luke.**

**"Yeah" said Laina "He was de-runed for marrying a mundane. We have never met him"**

[PARK]

[Maia and Simon are looking over the bridge at the water that hides the entrance to the Seelie Realm.]

**"You really shouldn't do it" said Alec.**

**"Are you... worried about me" said Simon in confusion.**

**"No" snapped Alec.**

**"Sure" teased Laina.**

MAIA: Simon, it's not worth the risk.

SIMON: I have to get this thing off me before I kill someone.

MAIA: The only people you're hurting are people who are trying to hurt you. Is that such a bad thing?

SIMON: It's terrifying.

MAIA: Fine.

[Maia starts taking off her jacket.]

SIMON: What are you doing?

MAIA: Coming with you.

**"No" said Simon.**

SIMON: You can't. What if she tries to keep you captive again? Maia, this is my problem. I have to do this alone.

MAIA: You better come back to me, you hear me?

SIMON: That's the plan. [walks back a couple feet] All right, my lady. Your favourite Daylighter is coming.

[Simon jumps off the bridge.]

[Maia is wringing Simon's jacket out. Simon is sitting next to her, soaking wet.]

**Everyone laughed.**

**"Looks likes it didn't work." laughed Fred.**

MAIA: You know, there are worse things than being locket out of the Seelie Realm and getting drenched. We're going to figure this out.

SIMON: You've already done so much.

MAIA: Simon, I care about you. So until you tell me to back off, I'm going to be right here, wringing out your jacket. Got it?

**"Aww" cooed Rose.**

**Izzy looked down, Laina gave her a suspicious look.**

SIMON: [smiles] Okay.

MAIA: Let's get you some dry clothes, warm blood and a shower.

SIMON: What about the mark?

MAIA: [putting a hand on his shoulder] Try not to piss anyone off and we'll deal with it in the morning.

**"Well it is very easy to get pissed of at Simon" said Jace.**

**Everyone laughed.**

[FUNDRAISER]

[Jace spots Sebastian in the crowd.]

**Everyone gasped.**

[ He follows him to the back room full of mirrors. Jace takes out his blade. Jace sees Sebastian standing behind him in the mirror's reflection.]

SEBASTIAN: Awfully confident, aren't you? Coming after me, all alone.

[Jace turns around and they clash their blades. Sebastian disarms Jace.]

JACE: Why Morgan? What are you doing with these mundanes?

SEBASTIAN: You never could beat me in a fair fight, could you?

JACE: Looks like we're about to find out.

SEBASTIAN: Ah, there it is. The famous Morgenstern swagger. Or is it Wayland? Herondale? Lightwood? It's hard to keep track of exactly who you are, isn't it? 

**"Its Lightwood" said Alec.**

**Jace grinned at him.**

SEBASTIAN: [punches Jace in the stomach] We are much more alike than you think, you and I.

**"You are nothing like him" said Laina.**

JACE: I'm nothing like you.

SEBASTIAN: You are exactly like me. Except, of course, I'm stronger. Spend enough time in Edom, it has a way of toughening you up.

JACE: I look forward to sending you back.

SEBASTIAN: Says the unarmed man. [Sebastian pulls his sword back and turns it around, almost handing it to Jace.] Go on then, do it. Come on, now. Don't waste my time. There's a rather attractive redhead I'm dying to speak to.

**"Thats sick" said Alec "Your his sister"**

[Jace sees in the mirror that Sebastian is holding another blade behind his back. Jace leaps in, takes the blade, and tries to attack. But suddenly, he's alone.]

**"Holy shit" said Rose, jumping in her seat.**

[Cut to Clary, Laina and Isabelle on the dancefloor. Izzy approaches Clary and Laina.]

ISABELLE: Did you see where Morgan went?

CLARY: No. 

ADELAINE: I hope Jace has her.

[Laina notices a phone laying on the ground by some steps.]

ADELAINE: Isn't that Morgan's phone? Oh, no.

**"Great" said Laina.**

[They go to the phone, Izzy picks it up. Then they hear screaming coming from the alley.]

**"Oh no" said Remus.**

[ Clary opens the door and they rush into the alley.]

MORGAN: Get away from me!

[Izzy, Laina and Clary follow the screaming and see the Owl on top of Morgan. Izzy takes out her whip and pulls the Owl away from Morgan. Morgan gets up, possessed.]

**"Fantastic" snapped Harry.**

CLARY: Izzy, watch out!

[Morgan attacks Izzy. Izzy flips her over, then Morgan growls and gets away. Izzy goes after her while Clary and Laina stay with the Owl. Clary and Laina fight him, but he's stronger. The Owl throws Laina to the side. ][

**Alec and Jace glare at the screen.**

[The Owl pins Clary against a wall.]

CLARY: Is it you? Coward! Show me your face, Jonathan!

[Suddenly, the Owl releases her. He jumps up on the roof and is gone.]

**"Who is the Owl" said Ron annoyed.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec and Magnus are seeing Maryse out.]

MARYSE: Thank you, again. Tonight couldn't have been nicer.

MAGNUS: You're welcome anytime.

MARYSE: [to Alec] And, um, I'd appreciate it if you could keep our conversation between us. I'd like to tell Isabelle and Jace myself.

**All the Lightwoods look down.**

ALEC: Of course.

[Maryse hugs Alec.]

MAGNUS: I suppose we'll be seeing more of you.

MARYSE: I'd like that. [pause] I may have had my prejudices in the past. But seeing you stand by Alec, it's what every mother wants for her children. Thank you for loving my boy.

**Alec grins broadly.**

**Magnus squeezes his hand.**

[Maryse hugs Magnus. Alec smiles. Then Maryse leaves. Magnus and Alec smile at each other.]

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Simon slides open the door and peaks inside.]

SIMON: Hello? Anybody there?

[When Luke steps forward, Simon knows it's safe to go in and he does so.]

SIMON: Luke, what are you doing here?

LUKE: Simon, I, um...

SIMON: It's okay. I understand. I'll come by tomorrow and pack up my stuff.

**"You chucking him out" snapped Maia. "Seriously"**

**"Maia-" started Luke.**

**"Maia" said Simon "Its okay"**

LUKE: If you need a place to stay, I can–

SIMON: No. You've done enough. I don't wanna cause you any more trouble. I'll see you around, I guess.

**"You could never be trouble me" said Luke to Simon.**

LUKE: Yeah. Simon, I'm sorry.

SIMON: Don't worry about it. I'll be all right.

[HOTEL DUMORT]

[Raphael stumbles into the living room, he's wincing and in pain, because of Simon's powers. He looks and sees another vampire, laying on the floor. He's beaten up.]

**"What the Hell" said Laina.**

RAPHAEL: What happened?

MAN: She's gone.

**"That girl he was keeping" said Tonks.**

[THE INSTITUTE, CELLS]

[Morgan is in a cell, sitting against the wall. Izzy, Laina and Clary are watching Morgan from behind the glass.]

ISABELLE: Poor Morgan. She's the last person who deserves to be locked up.

CLARY: It's for her own safety. Where is Jace?

[Izzy and Laina exchange a worried look,]

ADELAINE: Still no word?

CLARY: I'm starting to get really worried. He should have been back by now.

ISABELLE: Maybe he went to look for the Owl.

CLARY: Without checking in?

**"I'm sorry for worrying you" said Jace to Clary softly.**

ISABELLE: Well, one thing is for sure, the Owl is definitely not Jonathan.

CLARY: How do you know?

**"The electrum in the whip" said Izzy.**

ADELAINE: Izzy got him with her whip, and the electrum didn't react.

CLARY: Well, if the Owl is not Jonathan, then... who could it be?

**"Who the hell know" said Alec.**

[OLD CHURCH]

[The Owl enters Lilith's church.]

LILITH: There you are, my Owl.

[The Owl kneels before Lilith. He starts transforming into a person. Jace.]

**"WHAT" said everyone,**

**"You have to be possessed" said Alec "There is no other explanation"**

[ Lilith drains more blood from one of her victims.]

**Ginny blanches.**

LILITH: Yes, my loyal disciples, let your demonic lifeblood flow into the sacred tomb, so it may nourish my precious boy, and prepare him for his rebirth.

[The blood flows down into the tomb, and drips onto a body.]

**Everyone was silent for a few minutes.**

**"Now" came the voice "I will be bringing two new people in to watch this, they have both been caught up on what has happened - the will know all the exact same things as you"**

**Two doors appeared on two sides of the room, and two people stepped out.**

** A/N **

** Who do think the two people are? **


	45. The New Arrivals

Out one of the door came a young man with the iconic Weasley hair.

And out of the other door came a middle-aged black haired woman.

"George!" said Ginny, Fred, Harry, Rose, Hermione, Molly and Arthur.

"Mum!" said Jace, Alec, Laina and Izzy.

"Both of them have been caught up on what has happened, so know they will join you for the rest of everything" said the voice.

Maryse and George went to sit down with their respective families.

"Hey mum" said Laina "You okay?"

"I'm fine Laina" said Maryse softly, she was starring at Magnus.

Maryse got up and slowly went up to Magnus 

"I thought I had told you my apologies" said Maryse "But then this happened, so I want to tell you again"

"You don't have to - "said Magnus.

"Yes I do" said Maryse "I am so sorry for everything Magnus. And I might never be able to make up for what I have done but I hope one day you will be able to forgive me" .

"Thank you Maryse" said Magnus softly.

"Hey" said George to Fred happily.

Fred got up and the two hugged, for Fred it was the longest he had ever been away from him.

"Okay Gred" said George "Don't get all sappy on me now".

Fred laughed as he let go, and a red blur came barrelling into George.

"Jesus Gin" said George "Let me breathe"

Ginny let go and laughed and Molly game up to George and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh, how I missed you" said Molly.

"Missed you to mum" said George kindly.

"Lucian" said Maryse softly.

"Maryse you don't have to say anything" said Luke.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Magnus" said Maryse "I do have to apologise, I will never forgive myself for abandoning you back in Idris. I should have stood by you, but I didn't. And I hope that one day you will be able forgive me for that"

"I will be able to Maryse" said Luke softly " I am sure I will"

"Thank you Lucian" 


	46. Thy Soul Instructed

**Everyone sat down in there seats.**

**The order is :**

**Maia Simon Luke Clary Jace Izzy Maryse Laina Alec Magnus**

**Tonks Remus Sirius Hermione Ron Harry Ginny Rose Fred George Molly Arthur**

[OLD CHURCH]

[Jace steps out of an elevator, in Lilith's trance. He's now in Lilith's living room. She's looking out the window.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

LILITH: For such an ugly and despicable species, they do make beautiful things. Where's the girl?

**"Wow, I'm offended" said Simon.**

JACE: Right as I finished, the Shadowhunters... they fought me off. Took her with them.

**Jace looked down at the reminder of his possession.**

[Lilith turns to Jace angrily. The flowers on the table die instantly.]

**"By the Angel" said Alec.**

LILITH: How could you let that happen?

JACE: I was overpowered.

[Lilith slaps Jace in his face.]

**Maryse growls at the screen "Get your hands of my son"**

**Jace grins at her.**

LILITH: If they identify her possession they will be able to track me. They will try stop Jonathan's resurrection before it begins.

JACE: I will not let that happen.

LILITH: No, you won't. Nothing will stop me from bringing my son back. For thousands of years, I was unable to bear a child. But then Valentine came to me and he asked for my blood for his unborn son. But I knew... that my boy would be far too powerful for a mere Shadowhunter to raise. So, he eventually sent him to me, and I loved him with all my heart. And I never knew if he loved me back until you killed him. And he called for me with his final breath. You will bring me 33 disciples so that my son can be reborn. And then I will destroy you, like you destroyed him. But first, take care of the girl before it's too late.

**"Only Valentine would send his son of to be raised by Lilith" spat Rose.**

[Jace goes to the elevator.]

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Jace is walking through the hallway, still in Lilith's trance. He goes to the elevator to go down to the cells. Underhill walks past.]

UNDERHILL: Hey, Jace. Alec promoted me to Head of Security, and if you have a minute I'd love to pick your brain. [Jace pushes the button of the elevator, ignoring Underhill] I guess that's a no.

**"Underhill would make a good head of security" said Laina approvingly.**

[Clary sees Jace waiting for the elevator.]

CLARY: Jace. Jace, what's going on? [putting a hand on his shoulder] Jace?

[Clary's hand has broken his trance. Jace looks around confused.]

**"You broke his trance" said Magnus in awe.**

**"That's good right" said Clary confused.**

**"Absolutely" said Magnus "It means that his love for you than Lilith's hold on him"**

**Clary and Jace grinned at each other.**

CLARY: I've been texting you since Izzy and I got back from the club. Where have you been?

[Jace still looks around confused.]

JACE: I have no idea.

[TITLE SCREEN]

[THE INSITUTE, OPS CENTER]

[Laina and Sam enter, they are coming back from patrol.]

SAMUEL: I heard about your mum.

**Maryse looked down, Laina and Izzy squeezed both of her hands**

ADELAINE: Oh, yeah

SAMUEAL: Are you okay?

**"Defiantly" said Laina sarcastically.**

ADELAINE: I guess, I mean could anyone be okay after finding that out.

SAMUEL: True, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here.

ADELAINE: If you are trying to make up for you totally cutting me of, stop. I don't need it.

**Everyone looks awkward, they all wondered what had happened between Laina and Sam.**

**Alec, Izzy, Jace and Maryse all gave her sympathetic looks.**

[Laina walks away, leaving a guilty looking Sam behind]

**"Are you okay" Alec asked Laina under his breath.**

**Laina nodded.**

[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]

[Jace and Clary are sitting on the bench at the end of Jace's bed.]

JACE: The last thing I remember, I was... I was fighting Jonathan in the club. He must have knocked me out–

CLARY: Jace, Jonathan isn't the Owl. Izzy slashed him with her whip. The electrum... he didn't burn.

JACE: But... then the nightmares I've been having–

**Maryse suddenly gasped, Celine used to have nightmares like that - how did she just notice**

**Everyone looked at her confused, except for Luke who sighed in understanding.**

CLARY: [putting a hand on his back] They're not signs. Jonathan is dead.

JACE: Well, that's good. [gets up] That's good.

CLARY: Jace, what is going on with you? Is it bringing you back? The wish I made?

**"Has to be" sighed Maryse.**

JACE: No, I'm fine.

CLARY: No, you're not. Look, we need to tell the others.

**"Yes you do" said Alec adamantly "Thank you Clary"**

JACE: No.

**Alec glared at Jace.**

CLARY: We need to get you some help.

[Jace kneels down by Clary and takes her hand.]

JACE: Clary, listen, you need to swear to me that you haven't told anyone else about this.

CLARY: Not yet, but–

JACE: We've been through this. You compelled the one wish from Raziel. To the Clave, that's the worst offense possible–

**Jace shoots Laina an angry and upset look.**

**"Listen" said Laina angrily "I don't agree with using the one wish we Nephilim will ever get from Raziel to save one person - no matter how much I love them. But would never tell the Clave."**

CLARY: [standing up] And I don't care if they throw me in the Gard. I am not going to lose you again.

JACE: I promise you, I'm fine.

CLARY: Then why don't you remember where you've been all night?

JACE: I'm just tired. I haven't slept in days.

**"Jesus Jace just tell us" said Izzy annoyed.**

**"You realise I can't do anything to change what is happening" said Jace half amused and half annoyed.**

**"Still" said Izzy stubbornly.**

CLARY: Do you honestly believe that's all this is?

[Jace kisses Clary.]

JACE: I just need to get some rest. And now that... now that I know Jonathan is dead, I finally can.

[THE INSTITUTE, CELLS]

[Morgan is clawing at her cell door. Alec is watching her from behind the glass.]

**"Poor Morgen" said Luke sadly.**

MORGAN: Sarah. I need to get to Sarah.

**"Who's Sarah" asked Molly to nobody.**

ALEC: Whatever dark force you are, we will release you to your realm unharmed. Just tell us who helped possess this mundane.

MORGAN: Take me to Sarah!

ALEC: Who is the Owl demon?

[Morgan leaps against the glass, screaming:]

**"Jesus Christ" said Maia.**

MORGAN: Sarah!

[Izzy and Laina enter the basement.]

ISABELLE: Any luck?

ALEC: There's no breaking through. What do you got?

ADELAINE: Sarah's her twin sister. They share an apartment in Queens. If the Owl's MO is consistent with his previous victims, Morgan is being driven to kill someone she loves.

**"That's awful" said Rose, she could not ever imagine being forced to hurt Harry,**

ALEC: It's the 11th mundane this week who's become possessed.

**Maryse sighed.**

ISABELLE: The Owl is busy and unique. In a typical possession, the body cells wouldn't be affected.

**"Her cells are affected" said Maryse alarmed.**

ALEC: But Morgan's are?

ADELAINE: Her cells are no longer mundane Alec. They're demonic.

**"What the hell" said Jace.  
**

**"I'm guessing that's not normal" said Ginny.**

**"It isn't" said Laina "Usually cells aren't affected"**

ALEC: So there's no way we can save her?

**"No" said Izzy sadly.**

[Izzy and Laina are silent.]

[JADE WOLF]

[Luke is in the kitchen, calling Ollie.]

LUKE: Got another vic, Ollie. Forty-eight-year-old female, missing teenage son. Corner of 46th and 3rd. Meet you there in an hour.

[Luke hangs up and exits the kitchen. He runs into Maia.]

MAIA: Kicking Simon out? That was your alpha move?

**Luke sighed.**

LUKE: Not now.

MAIA: Yes, now.

LUKE: You think I like this any more than you do? Believe me, this was not an easy decision.

**Maia scoffed.**

MAIA: Simon didn't do anything wrong.

LUKE: It's not about right or wrong. It's about protecting the pack. Simon almost killed Glen. And did you hear about Raphael?

**"They both tried to hurt him" said Izzy.**

**"He is right" said Simon "It is probably safer for me to not be around people who hate me"**

MAIA: They both tried to attack him. Cleary, Simon's new power, whatever it is, only kicks in when someone tries to hurt him.

[Luke grabs his jacket and walks to the door.]

LUKE: Do we know that? And even if we did, how am I supposed to keep the pack from doing something stupid and getting themselves blown to pieces?

**"Tell them not to act like assholes" said Tonks.**

MAIA: You tell them to stop acting like prejudiced dicks. [Luke turns around and walks back to Maia.] It's none of their business if I wanna date a vampire. You tell them to leave Simon alone.

LUKE: And you got some magic fairy dust that I can sprinkle around to make that happen? We're talking about vampires and werewolves. Thousands of years of hate. It's not pretty, but that's the way it is.

**"I can't believe that you are saying that" snarled Maia.**

**"Maia, change like that takes time and open minds" said Luke "It is not just something that can happen overnight"**

MAIA: I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth. Are you seriously telling me there's no use in trying to change bigoted behaviour?

LUKE: I'm all for change. But the kind of change you're talking about takes time and open minds. And right now, I'm short on both.

**"Exactly" said Alec.**

MAIA: So you're abandoning Simon?

**"Never" said Luke angrily.**

LUKE: I don't abandon people I care about. You know that better than anyone.

MAIA: Not anymore. But, hey, you're the alpha. Do what you think is best.

**"Sorry Luke" said Maia sheepishly.**

**"Its okay kid"**

[Maia walks away.]

[STREETS]

[Heidi is on the loose. She sees the hospital, and the truck that's for donating blood. She enters the truck and encounters a doctor, Leo.]

**"Oh no" said Remus.**

LEO: Hey, there. I was just closing up. Are you here to give?

HEIDI: Actually, I'm here to take. I need blood.

LEO: Yeah, okay. And I need a wife who spends less on shoes, so good luck to both of us, okay?

[Leo has taken two bags full of blood and is about to put them away, when Heidi grabs them and starts drinking the blood.]

**"Poor mundane" sighed Izzy "He has got to be so scared.**

LEO: What kind of sicko are you?

HEIDI: I'm not sick. I'm hungry. You smell so good.

**George shook his head.**

[Heidi hisses and shows her teeth. Leo runs out of the truck. He's shocked when Heidi appears in front of him with her vamp speed. He runs the other way, she appears again. Heidi throws Leo against a tree and gets ready to bite him. Leo screams.]

**"By the Angel" said Clary.**

[SIMON'S VAN]

[Simon is asleep in his van that's parked on the side of the road. A cop knocks on the window.]

**"Your living in your van" said Alec disapprovingly.**

**"Seems like it" sighs Simon.**

**"If this does end up happening I am sure we will be able to get you a room in the Institute" said Alec "I am sure mum will let that happen"**

**"When we get back" said Maryse "You are becoming head Alec"**

**"What" said Alec surprised.  
**

**"You are a born leader" said Maryse "And will be a much better head than I could ever be"**

**Alec grins at his mum.**

COP: You're in a turn lane. Move it!

[Simon sighs. Cut to Simon walking on the street. He has his earbuds in and is calling with Clary. Clary is in the Institute in her bedroom. Cut to who's talking.]

SIMON: No, Fray, I can't move back home. Last time I tried that, Raphael had to encanto my mom.

**"Oh yeah" said Simon.**

CLARY: Right, the rat-snack incident.

**"Nice name" said Fred and George in sync, everyone laughs.**

SIMON: Look, I just need a place of my own. I don't wanna explain why I have a fridge full of blood or how I never eat. Or how the Seelie Queen installed this deflector shield on my forehead.

**"That is a lot of specifications" said Ginny jokingly.**

CLARY: I could talk to Alec, see if you could move in here?

SIMON: Right. I'm sure he wants to turn the Institute into an Airbnb for Downworlders. Don't worry about it. I've got a lot of places to look at.

CLARY: That are affordable for a vampire without a day job?

SIMON: Hey, I still have my Bar Mitzvah money. Besides, I rose from the dead. I can find an apartment. Uh, I'll call you later.

**"When you put it like that" said Jace.**

CLARY: Bye, Simon.

[They hang up. Simon is looking at a listing on a map. He's about to cross the street when a biker comes his way with high speed.]

BIKER: Look out!

[Simon flinches, and the biker crashes into a pile of trash cans and bags.]

**"Poor guy" sighed Maia.**

SIMON: Oh, my gosh. [running up to the biker] Whoa. Are you okay?

BIKER: [getting up] I didn't even see you. Are you all right?

[The biker takes off his helmet and inspects Simon.]

**"Oh my god" said Maia angrily "I... I can't believe this"**

**"Maia do you know him?" asked Sirius.**

**"That's Jorden" said Maia angrily "the werewolf that turned me"**

**Everyone gasped.**

SIMON: Me? No, I'm fine. Holy crap. Did you hurt anything?

BIKER: Just my pride, this trash can and, uh... [taking his bike out from under the garbage] and my bike.

**Maia growled at the screen.**

SIMON: Your leg doesn't look like it's doing too hot either. Here, let me get that.

[Simon takes the bike from the guy.]

BIKER: It'll be fine. I'll just, uh... [Simon hands him his other stuff] oh thanks. Just have to walk 32 blocks.

SIMON: Where are you headed?

BIKER: Midtown, then back to my place, Queens.

**"He is moving to New York" said Maia angrily.**

SIMON: Well, I got a van. I'll give you a ride.

BIKER: Who says New Yorkers aren't friendly?

**"Simons one of the only nice ones" joked Jace.**

SIMON: Thanks man. You got it. I'm Simon.

[Simon holds up his fist. Kyle gives him a box.]

KYLE: Kyle.

**"Thats not his name" snarled Maia.**

SIMON: [gesturing] I'm this way.

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]

[Clary knocks on Alec's door and enters. Alec is sitting at his desk.]

CLARY: I got your alert. Another Owl attack?

ALEC: No. Blood unit hit downtown. Most likely a rogue vampire. I want you on this with Jace and Laina.

CLARY: How about Izzy, instead of Jace?

**"Great" said Jace sarcastically "Now he will interrogate you"**

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

[Alec leans back in his chair.]

ALEC: Well, why not Jace?

**"See" said Jace.**

[Clary approaches Alec's desk.]

CLARY: He's exhausted. He's been hunting the Owl 24/7. He hasn't slept.

ALEC: Are you sure this is about sleep? [leaning in] When you and Jace were at Lake Lyn, my parabatai rune disappeared. There's a reason for that. What was it?

**"Tell me" said Alec angrily.**

CLARY: I told you. I don't know.

ALEC: [sighs] Look... [stands up] I know how much you care about Jace, how much you would do to protect him, and I appreciate that. But if there is something wrong with Jace, something serious, you'd tell me about it, right?

**Alec sighed angrily.**

CLARY: Izzy, Laina and I can handle a rogue vamp.

[Clary exits.]

[KYLE'S APARTMENT]

[Kyle and Simon enter the apartment, Simon holding up the bike.]

**Maia growls.**

KYLE: I'm so sorry about the stairs. You gotta love fourth-floor walk-ups.

**"Adore them" said Luke dryly.**

SIMON: This is nothing. My old place had a huge dog problem.

**"Well that's one way of putting it" laughed Ron.**

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: Where should I put the, uh... Whoa. Is that a custom Les Paul with original humbuckers?

**Simons eyes widened.**

[Simon puts down the bike and goes to the guitar. Kyle sits down at the table.]

**"Since when was Jorden interested in guitars" thought Maia.**

KYLE: You know your guitars. That belonged to my uncle. Gave it to me when my family moved to the States.

**"Is it true" Simon asked Maia.**

**"Not that I know of" said Maia.**

SIMON: That's a nice going-away present.

**"A really nice present" said Simon.**

**"True" said Luke** **  
**

KYLE: I wasn't too happy about the move. My whole life was back in Brisbane. But you don't really have much to say when you're 11.

**Maia growled.**

SIMON: Sorry, I've wanted one of these since I was a kid. Do you mind if I...

**Clary shook her head fondly.**

KYLE: Knock yourself out. It's better you than me. [Simon picks up the guitar and starts strumming.] Last week my neighbors offered me 100 bucks to stop slaughtering "Stairway to Heaven".

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: I have to say, I feel like I'm in heaven. This place is awesome.

**"Something off" said Maia "Jorden doesn't like that sort of stuff"**

[Simon puts the guitar down and looks at other music equipment.]

KYLE: Yeah, well, my bonehead roommate didn't think so. Just moved out with no notice. The rent's due next week. Do you know anyone who needs a place?

**"Something is defiantly off" said Jace.**

SIMON: Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but I was actually looking for one.

KYLE: [standing up] Are you serious?

SIMON: Yeah.

KYLE: I mean, if you are, feel free to look around and check the place out.

SIMON: Yeah, um... [walks around for a bit] Uh, see, the... I have this thing about privacy. I kinda want my own place.

[Simon goes over to the tv and checks out the stereo.]

KYLE: Totally get it. You know, it's just, these days you gotta fork out for a crap studio with a hotplate for a kitchen.

**"True" said Luke.**

SIMON: You're telling me.

KYLE: The good thing about this place, it's rent-controlled.

**"What's that" asked Ginny.**

**"It is basically putting a limit on the maximum rent** **that can be charged for a unit" replied Luke.**

SIMON: For real? [Kyle nods.] That's a really good thing. That's...

KYLE: Hey, man, no pressure. It just seems like we'd get along. [gesturing at the guitar] All three of us.

**"If he does anything to you" growled Maia.**

[Simon sighs and thinks about it.]

[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]

[Jace is sitting on his piano stool, turned to the mirror. He's staring at himself for a while. He doesn't hear Alec come in.]

**"Vain much" said Ginny rolling her eyes teasingly**

ALEC: Too pretty for your own good?

JACE: Are you jealous? 

**"Yep" said Alec sarcastically.**

JACE: [approaching Alec] I was actually just coming to your office, check on my next assignment.

ALEC: Oh, you look pretty beat. Everything okay?

JACE: Yeah, I'm fine.

ALEC: So, why did you pull security footage of you entering the Institute?

**"He got you there" said Izzy**

JACE: What, are you spying on me now?

ALEC: No. No, I'm looking out for you.

JACE: I'm just tired. And I asked Underhill to pull the security footage to make sure he's running all the cameras.

**Alec shook his head annoyed.**

ALEC: Jace... something's been off with you since we got back from Idris. And I'm trying to figure out what it is, and... [pause] Do you remember when Valentine told us how your mother committed suicide?

**"What?" said Jace confused, why was Alec bringing this up.**

JACE: What about it?

ALEC: Afterwards, we looked up Céline's medical records and found that she had a history of mental illness. It's just... it can be hereditary.

**"Seriously" said Jace to Alec angrily.**

**"Hey" defended Alec "I don't know about the wish,"**

JACE: So you're saying you think I'm going crazy?

ALEC: No, no, I'm just trying to help you–

JACE: Then stop making up problems that don't exist.

**"Sorry" said Jace sheepishly.**

**Alec waved him of.**

ALEC: Hey.

JACE: And stop getting on my case for not being perfect.

ALEC: What?

JACE: Look, I'm not at my best because I have been working too damn hard on this Owl case. I'm sorry for caring.

**"By the Angel" said Maryse.**

[Jace leaves frustrated.]

[HOSPITAL, OUTSIDE]

[Clary, Laina and Izzy have inspected the blood truck. They're glamoured so they're not noticed by the police. They exit the truck.]

CLARY: That vampire left behind a lot of blood, but not many clues.

ISABELLE: Maybe we'll find something out here.

CLARY: [nodding to something] Izzy. Laina.

ISABELLE: You're sure Jace is okay?

CLARY: He's tired.

ADELAINE: We've seen Jace tired before, like a week and a half without any sleep tired. But he's never missed a mission.

**"A week and a half without any sleep" asked Maryse "When did this happen"**

**"When you and dad were in Alicante for the signing of the Accords" said Laina.**

**Maryse sighs and shoots Jace a disapproving look.**

[Clary notices blood splatter on the ground.]

CLARY: [stammers] I think everything he's been through lately is just catching up to him. [Izzy's phone vibrates.] He needs rest. [Izzy is checking her phone.] 

ADELAINE: Who keeps calling you?

ISABELLE: Someone who can't take a hint.

**"The Doctor" teased Laina.**

CLARY: The mundane?

ISABELLE: I gave him my number to get him off my back.

CLARY: You wouldn't have given him your number in the first place if you weren't at least a little interested.

**"It wont work out" said Izzy.**

ISABELLE: Shadowhunters don't date mundanes.

**Maryse looked down, after all these years remembering her brother was still painful.**

[They've stopped walking. Laina suddenly sees something.]

ADELAINE: So much for thinking our vampire only came here for blood bags.

[Laina kneels down by a piece of torn fabric with blood on it.]

**Ginny groaned.**

CLARY: Is that part of his lab jacket? If a vampire drained a mundane you'd think we'd find a body.

[Izzy activates the tracking rune on her arm. She picks up the fabric and rises.]

ISABELLE: No tracking signal. Body or not, our mundane must be dead.

**"Fantastic" snapped Laina.**

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Simon is sitting at the bar. Maia is working and comes back to the bar.]

MAIA: If you didn't have that mark, I'd smack you. How could you not take this apartment.

SIMON: Um... because I need to avoid blasting people to smithereens?

**"I don't like Jorden" said Maia "But I don't think that he will attack you"**

**"What a relief" said Simon sarcastically.**

MAIA: Your power only gets triggered when people try to hurt you.

SIMON: Yeah, but... things can get tense when you share an apartment. What if I do something that annoys the guy?

MAIA: Enough to wanna hurt you?

[Maia is preparing to drinks.]

SIMON: I don't know what could set him off. Leaving dirty dishes in the sink. Clipping my toenails on the couch.

**"You clip your toenails on the couch?" said Rose disgusted.**

**"Hypothetically" said Simon.**

**"Well if you don't than it shouldn't be a problem"**

MAIA: Ew. You clip your toenails on the couch?

SIMON: No. No, but hypothetically.

MAIA: Now I want to hurt you. Take this apartment. Besides, you can't afford your own place unless you move to Jersey.

**"What's wrong with Jersey" said Simon.**

[Maia goes to bring the drinks to a table.]

SIMON: Whoa, what's wrong with the Garden State? That's where you're from.

**"Your from Jersey" said Clary surprised.**

**"And I am never going back" growled Maia.**

[Maia stops and turns back to Simon.]

MAIA: And I'm never moving back. So, since Jersey is out and we can't hook up at the Jade Wolf... You do the math.

**George snorted.**

[JADE WOLF]

[Jace is sitting at a table. Luke is meeting him and sits down across from him.]

LUKE: Jace.

JACE: Luke, hey. Thanks for coming.

LUKE: Yeah, you said it was important, so... It's not something with Clary, is it?

JACE: No. No, it's not Clary. She's fine. Um... [pause] Back in Idris, you knew my mom, right?

**"Maryse" said Jace softly "Do you think that what is happening to my mother is happening to me?"**

**"No" she said "I do think it is the possession"**

LUKE: Yeah.

JACE: Yeah. Um... I know she killed herself. But before that, her medical records say she exhibited symptoms of psychosis. Was she... was she confused? Did she forget how she got places?

**Jace closed his eyes, he could not believe his mother went through this.**

LUKE: Well, sometimes it seemed like that. [pause] She talked to herself. See things and people who weren't there.

JACE: Wasn't there anything anyone could do for her?

**"We tried to get her to the Silent Brothers but she would always refuse" said Maryse "But we should have tried harder"**

**"Maryse you did everything you could" said Luke softly "The only person who was better at dealing with than you was Stephan"**

**"You were friends with my mum" said Jace surprised.  
**

**"Yes" said Maryse sadly "She was one of my best friends"**

LUKE: We tried to get her to go to the Silent Brothers, but she refused. She was afraid they'd declare her unfit for duty. We did what we could on our own, but... nothing seemed to make a difference. Except when your dad Stephen was around.

JACE: Yeah, Imogen told me that after my father died, [holding the ring around his neck] she used to wear his ring around her neck and never take it off. Maybe that's why. Maybe it made her feel close to him.

**"It did" said Maryse softly.**

LUKE: I know it must be hard for you... to think about your mother and what she went through. But she was an amazing person, who helped create another amazing person. So don't forget to hang on to the good.

**"Thanks Luke" said Jace.**

**Luke nodded.**

[Jace nods.]

[SIMON'S CONTAINER]

[Heidi enters the container. She closes the door behind her.]

**"I think you are her sire" said Magnus "And that is why Raphael was doing what he was doing to her"**

**Simon nodded.**

HEIDI: Simon? Hello?

[Heidi starts walking around. She picks up on of his guitar picks. She plays some notes on his keyboards, jumps on his bed, puts on his jacket. She takes the jacket off and picks up a Rock Solid Panda T-shirt, she smells it.]

**"That's creepy" said Maia.**

[ Suddenly, she's taken and pinned against a wall. Raphael holds her back with one hand. In the other hand he has a stake, ready to go.]

**"Jesus Christ" said Clary shocked.**

RAPHAEL: I figured you'd be here. Party's over.

[Heidi ducks and escapes from Raphael's grasp. They fight. Heidi gets Raphael on his knees, she pulls his head back and puts drops of a serum in his mouth. Raphael falls on the ground unconscious. Heidi laughs.]

**Everyone sighs.**

[KYLE'S APARTMENT]

[Kyle opens the door for Simon.]

KYLE: Hey, you made it.

SIMON: Yeah.

[Simon enters carrying a mini-fridge.]

**"Good solution" said Clary "Although he might be a bit confused why you have a fridge"**

**"Even if he those find out that Simon is a vampire it won't be that bad" said Laina "As he already knows about the Shadow World."**

KYLE: A fridge? FYI, the apartment's already got one on of those. And it's a little bigger, too.

SIMON: I know, I just, uh... I like having my own. [putting it down in his room] Um, sorry, I'm just a little particular about my food. So if you don't mind–

KYLE: Say no more. Your stuff is your stuff. I won't touch it.

SIMON: [thumbs up] Awesome.

KYLE: Since we are on the subject of setting house rules. If you're ever bringing home a date, can you just let me know so I can make sure I'm not around? Thin walls.

**"At least that way I won't have to see him" growled Maia.**

SIMON: Uh, yeah, no worries.

KYLE: Other than that, relax, make yourself at home.

SIMON: My last place wasn't homey. And I had difficult neighbours, so I really appreciate that.

**"Difficult neighbours" laughed Jace "That is one way of putting it"**

KYLE: Hold that thought while we lug your stuff up four flights of stairs.

[Kyle goes to the door.]

SIMON: Hey, your limp's gone.

**"Werewolf healing" said Laina.**

KYLE: Yeah. Yeah, I told you not to worry. It's all good.

[They walk out the door.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec is staring out the window. Magnus approaches him, drinks in hand.]

MAGNUS: You haven't had anything to eat or drink all day. Do I need to force-feed you?

**Laina looked at Alec disapprovingly.**

[Magnus holds up the drink. Alec shakes his head and holds off the drink.]

ALEC: No. Look, Jace is my parabatai, so I should be able to help him. But this, I just... I don't know how.

**"I'm sorry for worrying you" said Jace softly .**

**Alec shrugged him of,**

[Magnus puts down the drinks and then puts his hand on Alec's arm.]

MAGNUS: I know you're scared, but we don't know for sure if Jace is going down the same road as Céline. Don't lose hope.

**"I am certain you are not" said Luke.**

ALEC: Thank you.

[Alec feels better. He takes a book from a pile and sits down in a chair.]

**"That's a lot of books" Ron pointed out**

MAGNUS: [gesturing to the books] What's all this?

ALEC: I need to stop these mundane murders. We have no idea who or what the Owl is and hit a dead-end on testing Morgan. Digging for clues.

[Magnus is sitting on the other chair's edge and is flipping through another book.]

MAGNUS: Not to be an overeager warlock boyfriend, but, need a hand?

ALEC: You help me all the time. If I came to you every time I had a problem–

MAGNUS: We'll spend more time together. Ugh, the torture. [puts down the book] Look, after I get some food in you, I'll come down to the Institute and examine Morgan. See if my magic can shed some light on things.

**"Thanks" said Maryse.**

[Alec puts the book down and walks to the window.]

ALEC: Thank you. But with this, I just... [shaking his head]

**Everyone looks at the screen sadly.**

[Magnus puts his hands on Alec's shoulders.]

MAGNUS: We'll make it through this. Okay? One step at a time.

**"Thanks" said Alec to Magnus softly.**

ALEC: Yeah, I know. Thank you.

[VAMPIRE AREA]

[Izzy, Laina and Clary are still looking for clues. There on vampire territory, they see people warming their hands by barrels with fire. Clary activates her tracking rune while holding the piece of labcoat fabric.]

ADELAINE: No point tracking. Our mundane's dead.

CLARY: I thought I'd try one more time in case he's being held over water. Izzy, are you sure you're okay being in this neighbourhood full of vampires ?

**"I am sure I can handle it" snapped Izzy.**

ISABELLE: I can handle it. Yin fen dealers know the dirt. If we play our cards right, we might be able to get a lead on this delinquent bloodsucker.

CLARY: So, that mundane you're avoiding, is it because you're still hung up on Raphael?

**"That was straightforward" said Alec surprised.**

ISABELLE: Let's just drop it.

CLARY: You do remember who you're talking to?

ISABELLE: All the guys I've been with, sex was always a big part of it. With Raphael... it was about everything but that. He made me feel like I wanted so much more.

**"But it wasn't a healthy base for a relationship" said Laina.**

**"I know" sighed Izzy.**

CLARY: So, why end it?

ISABELLE: We thought we couldn't be together without being tempted by our old habits. But Raphael and I, there's something about us that just fits.

CLARY: Izzy, your instincts are always spot-on. If you and Raphael fit–

**Alec and Laina glared at Clary.**

[The fabric in Clary's hands starts glowing.]

**"Holy - "**

**"Language Izzy" said Maryse and Alec in sync.**

**Everyone snorted.**

ISABELLE: What's wrong?

CLARY: I just got a tracking hit on our missing mundane. He's not dead.

**"Not yet" said Harry.**

**"Well your cheery" said Ginny sarcastically.**

ISABELLE: Not yet.

[They start running.]

[ROOFTOP]

[Raphael wakes up chained with his ankle to the middle of the roof. His hands are also chained up. Heidi is sitting by his side.]

**"What the hell is she gonna do to him" snarled Magnus.**

HEIDI: Good, you're awake. It's almost time for the fun.

[Raphael gets up and looks around, sees the chains.]

RAPHAEL: Where are we?

[Heidi smiles. Raphael looks over the roof's edge.]

RAPHAEL: What are you doing?

HEIDI: First time that I went to a bleeder den, I was looking for an escape from my miserable life. But after my first bite... I was hooked.

[Raphael runs to attack her, but Heidi steps just out of his reach.]

HEIDI: It wasn't just off the high of vampire venom. I wanted to be one. All that strength, all that power.

[Heidi points her dagger at Raphael, tempting him. He pulls on the chains but they don't give. Heidi circles around Raphael.]

HEIDI: When you told me that story about how you stole my body from the hospital morgue, to resurrect me, first time in my life I felt so lucky. And then I realized you just brought me back here to be your guinea pig.

RAPHAEL: I'm sorry. I know it was wrong.

HEIDI: It's okay. As my stepmom always said, "Even scum get their day in the sun."

[Heidi looks at the sun rising in the distance. Raphael grunts.]

**"She is gonna burn him to death" said Maryse shocked.**

**Everyone looked at the screen alarmed.**

[DOCKS]

[Jace is looking out over the water. Angrily, he rips the chain with the ring off his neck. He puts it in his pocket. Then he hears a voice behind him. He turns around.]

LILITH: You were supposed to take care of the girl. Why isn't it done?

JACE: Sorry, what girl? Who are you?

[Lilith realizes Jace is not in his trance. She holds up her hand.]

LILITH: Sleep. [Jace closes his eyes, and tilts his head forward. When he tilts it back and opens his eyes he's in his Owl trance.] I told you to take care of the mundane captured by the Shadowhunters. What broke you free of my order?

**"Oh no" said Alec**

JACE: Clary. You may be strong, but my love for her is stronger.

LILITH: So she's the reason I can only control you when you sleep. I knew Clarissa was dear to you. Why do you think I've been torturing you with dreams of you and Jonathan killing her? But I clearly underestimated the power of your love. Where is she?

**"That's where the dreams of Jonathon are coming from" sighed Jace in relief "I'm not going crazy"**

**Everyone looked relived.**

JACE: [pause] On assignment.

LILITH: Good. Your love for me will be stronger. Complete your mission. I'll take care of Clary.

**"Is she gonna kill you" said Izzy in alarm.**

**"By the Angel" said Laina.**

[Lilith walks away.]

[ROOFTOP]

[Raphael is grunting, pulling on the chains on the roof. It's of no use.]

RAPHAEL: Please. I'm sorry for all the terrible things I did to you. I know nothing can take that back, but the experiments weren't just for me. I was trying to give all of us the power to walk in the daylight.

**"Because I'm a daylighter" sighed Simon.**

HEIDI: Oh, how touching that you were burning me for my own good.

**Luke looked at the screen in disgust.**

[Raphael tries to make a grab for his jacket. Heidi kneels down by it and takes out Raphael's phone from a pocket.]

HEIDI: No, no, no, no, no. I think that you're looking for this, right? Well, it is mine now, so...

[Heidi walks away with the phone.]

RAPHAEL: If you let me go, I can help you. You're gonna need a clan, a family.

HEIDI: Family's a crock, okay? You try so hard to make them love you, or at least not hate you. I guess I should thank you for at least giving me a better life.

**"You should have to try to make your family love you" said Molly sadly.**

[Raphael yells and tries to attack her. Heidi ducks and steps away from him.]

RAPHAEL: Or giving you life at all. If it wasn't for me, you would've stayed dead. [screaming] This life you wanted, I gave it to you!

HEIDI: You're right. And you taught me well. When I left the Dumort, I was, um... really thirsty, and so I killed a mundane. At first, I felt really bad about it, but then I thought of you, and I realized I could fix it.

**"But she didn't" snarled Ginny.**

RAPHAEL: You didn't.

HEIDI: [giggling] Oops.

**"Something is wrong with her" said Simon.**

[BASEMENT]

[Izzy, Laina and Clary walk down stairs to a basement.]

ISABELLE: Tracking signal's on fire. The mundane must be close.

[They notice a hole in the ground. It's like someone's escaped from a grave.]

**"She turned him into a vampire" said Alec.**

CLARY: That might not be a good thing.

**"No shit" said Laina**

ADELAINE: No shit.

**Everyone laughed or snorted.**

[They're now in the basement and have taken out their weapons. They sneak around, when suddenly they hear a voice.]

LEO: Looking for something?

[Leo appears and grunts. Clary, Laina and Izzy turn to him but keep a distance.]

CLARY: We know you're thirsty. We're not here to hurt you.

[Leo walks towards them.]

ISABELLE: Where is the vampire who killed you?

[Leo laughs.]

ADELAINE: Please, we don't wanna kill you. Just take us to your sire.

LEO: Not a chance.

[Leo now comes running. Izzy gets him with her whip. Leo has a set back but comes again. Izzy gets her whip around his wrist and pulls. Leo stumbles in to a pile but quickly stands up and now pulls on the whip, making Izzy fall to the ground. ]

**"Newly turned vampires tend to be stronger than normal vampires" said Magnus "As it is there first time with supernatural powers" said Magnus.**

[Clary tries to stab Leo but he throws her to the side.]

**Jace growls at the screen.**

[ Leo fights with Laina . He's about to bite her...]

**Everyone looks worried.**

ISABELLE: Laina!

[...when Izzy gets her whip around Leo's neck. Leo starts choking.]

**"Thanks Izzy" said Laina.**

ISABELLE: I can't hold him much longer.

ADELAINE: Third time's a charm.

[Laina pulls herself loose and Leo turns to Clary . Then, Laina puts her blade through Leo's skull, coming right out of his mouth. Leo vanishes into ashes.]

**"Well done" said Alec approvingly.**

**Laina smirked.**

CLARY: Nicely done.

[ROOFTOP]

[The sun is almost completely up. Raphael is in the last bit of shadow on the roof, but because of the chain he can't go further. The sun starts burning his foot. Raphael screams.]

**Everyone gaps.**

[ Cut to the basement. Izzy, Laina and Clary hear the screams from the basement.]

ISABELLE: Upstairs.

[Cut to the roof. Raphael's foot is completely burnt.]

**"My poor boy" said Magnus sadly.**

[ Izzy, Laina and Clary try to get the door to the roof open but it's blocked. They hear more screaming.]

**"Oh god" said Clary.**

ISABELLE: It's Raphael.

[The three of them kick the door and it flings off its hooks. They get out onto the roof.]

ISABELLE: Raphael!

[Clary uses her stele on Raphael's ankle chain. Izzy tries to comfort him. The chain breaks. Izzy, Laina and Clary pull Raphael to the shadows.]

**"Thank the Angel" said Izzy.**

ISABELLE: Get him out of the sun. [to Raphael] What happened?

RAPHAEL: I tried to get a lead on the vampire. I tried to take her down on my own. But she got the upper hand.

CLARY: Who is she?

RAPHAEL: I don't know.

**"Seriously" said Alec annoyed.**

[THE INSTITUTE]

[Jace enters the elevator, still in trance. Cut to the ops center. Suddenly all the power shuts off.]

**"What's happening" said Hermione**

UNDERHILL: Security cameras are out. [alarm starts blaring] Everything's down.

**"What about the back-ups" said Laina**

LINDSAY: What's going on with the back-up systems?

UNDERHILL: They're down, too. We're gonna have to go for a manual reboot.

**"What the hell" said Izzy.**

[Underhill presses a button and a floor piece opens up.]

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

[The Owl exits the elevator. Morgan is sitting in the middle of her cell.]

**"To get Morgen out" sighed Jace.**

MORGAN: Sarah. I have to get to Sarah.

OWL: Talto. Talto.

[Morgan gets up, she poses strangely. The Owl starts speaking Latin and approaches the cell. Morgan goes to the cell window. Then, Morgan is flung against the back wall. She falls down, and does not move. The Owl leaves.]

**"What the hell was that" said Tonks.**

**Everyone looks confused.**

[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]

CLARY: What's happening?

MAGNUS: We're not sure.

ALEC: How long's the system been down?

[At that moment, the system starts back up.]

UNDERHILL: Less than ten minutes.

LINDSAY: Hopefully it was just a glitch.

**Everyone looks alarmed.**

[Alec and Laina look at each other.]

[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]

[The elevator doors open, Clary, Laina, Magnus and Alec go into the basement. They see Morgan lying in her cell.]

ALEC: No.

[They run into the cell. Alec kneels down by Morgan, and turns her so they can see her face. Magnus uses his magic on her. Suddenly, Morgan gasps and sits up. She looks scared and confused.]

CLARY: What's going on?

MAGNUS: She's free of all demonic possession.

**"Angel" said Laina "How?"**

**No one new what to say.**

MORGAN: Where am I?

ADELAINE: Hey, you're okay. You're okay.

[HOTEL DUMORT, BASEMENT]

[Raphael goes down to the basement. He sees a big pile of blood. He limps to a bed and starts putting everything in garbage bags. He hears a voice.]

ISABELLE: Trying to cover your tracks?

RAPHAEL: Isabelle.

ISABELLE: I knew something didn't add up. It makes sense that a power-hungry vampire might wanna kill you. But binding you on the rooftop to be burned by the rising sun? Taking the time and effort to dispose of your enemy in such a specific way? That's about revenge. How could you do this?

**Magnus looks down, he never thought Raphael would do something like that.**

RAPHAEL: It was an experiment to become a Daylighter. You know how you care about Max and your family?

**"I would never do anything like that" spat Izzy.**

[Raphael approaches her, but Izzy steps back. A tear comes down her cheek. Raphael also has tears in his eyes.]

RAPHAEL: Sixty years ago, I was ripped away from Rosa... and my family. I just wanted a piece of my old life back. Be with Rosa. To watch the sun rise and... to be normal.

**Rose wipes away a few stray tears.**

ISABELLE: So you were willing to let someone else go through all this pain so your life could be better? I thought I knew you. I won't report your crimes to the Clave. On one condition. Leave the city. Tonight.

**Alec gives Izzy a disapproving look "That's not your call to make"**

[Izzy walks away.]

[KYLE'S APARTMENT]

[Simon and Kyle are gaming.]

SIMON: Are you kidding me? Dude, fireballs are a crutch.

KYLE: Yeah, well, you picked my guy first.

SIMON: Okay, okay.

[Kyle's phone vibrates. Kyle looks at the phone.]

KYLE: It's my stoner neighbor. This guy always locks himself out of the building.

SIMON: All right, fine, no worries. I'll beat your ass when you get back.

[Kyle walks out on to the street and picks up his phone.]

KYLE: Thanks for calling it in, but I told you to keep your distance.

**"What" said Simon confused.**

[Cut to Luke in the Jade Wolf.]

LUKE: Well, I didn't like the way things ended with me and Simon the other day. So, uh, I thought I'd stop by tomorrow and check on him.

**"Oh," said Luke, he thought he had an idea what was going on.**

[Cut back to Kyle.]

KYLE: Lay off while I do my job. Simon Lewis belongs to the Praetor now.

**"The Praetor?" said Simon confused.**

**"The Praetor Lupus" said Maryse .**

**"A group of werewolves that look after special Downworlder cases" said Luke.**

[Kyle hangs up.]

[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]

[Jace wakes up with a gasp. He sits up and takes out the ring on the chain from his pocket. Clary enters the bedroom.]

CLARY: Jace? Hey, you missed the alert. I was just checking in to see– [sees Jace sitting on his bed scared] Oh, my God, Jace. [goes to sit on the bed close to him] Jace, what's going on? Talk to me.

**Everyone looks worried.**

JACE: I was walking back from the Jade Wolf and... I don't know how I got here. Clary, I think I'm... I think I'm losing my mind.

**Clary wiped away a few tears.**

[Clary pulls Jace into a hug.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is doing his inventory for his potion supplies when there's a knock on his door. Magnus opens the door.]

**"What is she doing at your place?" said Alec alarmed.**

MAGNUS: Yes?

LILITH: Are you Magnus Bane?

MAGNUS: I am. How can I help you?

LILITH: I have a rather complicated problem and I hear if anyone can help me, it's you.

MAGNUS: Come on in.

[Lilith enters Magnus' apartment.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

**_ A/N _ **

_ **I am have to go back to school on Monday, so updates might start to become less frequent. When I was ding online school I could write a bit in my breaks between my lessons, but when I am at school I cant do that.** _

_ **But I am not abandoning this story, and I plan on ending it when I have finished both Shadowhunters and all the Harry Potter book.** _


	47. Stronger Than Heaven

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus and Lilith are drinking tea in Magnus' office.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

MAGNUS: I would have sworn I knew every warlock in the city.

LILITH: Oh, I'm not from around here.

MAGNUS: And how is it that you heard about my services?

LILITH: A friend spoke of you. The late Ragnor Fell? I'm no slouch, but what I do need is beyond my level of expertise.

**"How dare she say that she is a friend of Ragnors" snarled Magnus.**

MAGNUS: Well, for a friend of Ragnor's, I would do just about anything. [rising] So, what exactly do you need?

LILITH: [rising] Well, I'm looking for something that could make a person fall out of love. [Magnus raises his eyebrows] Is that something you could do?

**"To make you fall out of love with Clary" said Alec in realisation.**

**Everyone gasped.**

MAGNUS: I can... but I don't recommend it. You see, heartache, in all its bittersweet torture, is almost always preferable to the alternative. My elixir would erase everything you've ever felt for the other person. It would be almost as if you've never loved at all.

LILITH: Well, it's actually not for me. It's for a former lover. A soldier. I've tried to get him to move on, but he's still madly in love. And his obsession is starting to distract him from his duties, and... Well, I worry what could happen if he can't focus on the task at hand.

**Everyone glared at the screen.**

MAGNUS: In the rare case, I suppose erasing love is actually an act of compassion.

[Lilith smiles and Magnus gets to work.]

**"Oh my god, I am so sorry" said Magnus to Jace and Clary.**

**"Its fine" they both said.**

**"It is not your fault" said Clary softly.**

MAGNUS: An hour before he drinks this you must add one last ingredient: a tiny sliver of your soul.

LILITH: My soul? Why?

MAGNUS: Well, you are the object of his affection. In order for the elixir to work, it must contain a trace of you. You do know how to perform an extraction, don't you?

**"Wait does that that mean she will try to extract a bit of my soul" said Clary.**

**"If she wants the potion to work than she will have to" said Magnus.**

LILITH: [smiling] Of course.

[Magnus holds up a small bottle with a blue liquid inside. He snaps his fingers with his magic and the potion becomes a brighter blue. He hands the potion to Lilith.]

**Magnus looks down.**

**"It is not your fault" said Alec softly.**

LILITH: Thank you, Mr. Bane. You really are a true lifesaver.

[TITLE SCREEN]

[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]

[Jace and Clary walk out on to the courtyard.]

JACE: From everything I've heard, my mother suffered in silence alone for years. She never got the help she needed.

**Maryse looks down, she should have done something to help Celine.**

CLARY: We won't make the same mistake. Whatever's happening to you, we're gonna figure it out. Together.

JACE: I'm thinking of going to the City of Bones for treatment.

CLARY: With the Silent Brothers?

JACE: They have a history of helping Shadowhunters with mental health issues.

**"Will they find out about the possession" asked Clary.**

**"They should" said Maryse.**

CLARY: Jace, we don't know that's what you're going through.

JACE: There's a family history.

CLARY: But you didn't start feeling this way until after you were brought back. Do you really think that's a coincidence?

JACE: I think it was a trigger for something that's always been there. Look, I can't sit benched and do nothing. If there's even a chance that the Silent Brothers can help–

CLARY: But what if they can't? Jace, the Clave would deem you unfit for duty. You'd be deruned–

**Everyone gasped.**

JACE: And what choice do I have? I can't live like this.

CLARY: I... I could try to talk to the Angel.

**"You can't" said Luke, Magnus, Maryse, Laina, Alec, Jace and Izzy.**

JACE: No. No, it's too dangerous. If we summon Raziel, he could destroy us just for bothering him.

**"For people who worship the Angel you guys don't seem to have very high opinions of them" said Harry dryly.**

**"We don't worship the Angel the same same way mundanes worship gods" said Laina "We see them as more of mentors, especially Raziel as we have his blood."**

CLARY: What about Ithuriel? He's helped us before. His blood runs in our veins. Jace, if you are suffering the consequences of being brought back from the dead, then maybe he can do something.

**Everyone looked worried.**

JACE: What are you gonna do? You gonna text him?

**Fred and George snorted.**

CLARY: I'll come up with something. Okay?

[Clary gives Jace a hug.]

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus opens a wooden box. Inside, there is a feather, a cloth, and more. He touches the feather and takes it out of the box carefully. ]

**Magnus gasps.**

**Everyone else looks confused.**

[Alec walks up behind him. He's doing the buttons on his shirt.]

**"I don't think that shirt is your size Alec" said Izzy grinning.**

**Everyone laughed.**

ALEC: Everything okay?

[Magnus throws the feather back in the box and closes the lid. He puts the box away under some books in the bookcase.]

**Alec looks at Magnus confused.**

MAGNUS: Yeah, everything is great. Just tidying up a bit.

ALEC: Tidying up? Why don't you just snap your fingers?

MAGNUS: I find it relaxing. I suppose I'm odd that way.

**"Like taking a shower" laughed Jace.**

ALEC: [chuckles] You're odd in a lot of ways.

**"All in good ways I hope" said Magnus to Alec teasingly.**

**"Absolutely" said Alec.**

MAGNUS: Is that one of my shirts?

ALEC: Yeah. Is it not my style?

**"Not really" said Laina.**

MAGNUS: Or your sleeve length.

**Ginny snorted.**

[Magnus snaps his fingers, and the sleeves become fitted.]

MAGNUS: Better.

ALEC: Fits perfectly. But still, I think it would be nicer... if I had one of my own shirts.

MAGNUS: Oh, okay. I think I can manage that.

[Magnus starts charging up his magic.]

ALEC: No, it's okay. It's fine. [Magnus stops] It's just, I was thinking that it wouldn't be an issue if I didn't have to go back and forth so much. I mean, I spend almost every night here. So, what if I... moved in? [Magnus is quiet] Bad idea?

**Everyone looks awkward.**

MAGNUS: No. It's a wonderful idea. For the future.

ALEC: Okay. Um, I just thought–

MAGNUS: We've been seeing each other for less than two months. Alexander, once we move in together, our relationship will change.

ALEC: Yeah, we'll be even closer.

MAGNUS: There's no such thing. If there's one thing I've learned in the course of my long life, it's to take your time. Okay?

**Alec looked down, the sad truth was that he might not have that time. He was a Shadowhunter and they are notorious for dying young.**

ALEC: Hmm.

[Magnus and Alec kiss.]

MAGNUS: Speaking of time, I gotta go. I'm already late for a house call. Talk to you tonight?

ALEC: Yeah.

MAGNUS: Yeah.

[Magnus picks up his bag.]

ALEC: See you, then.

MAGNUS: See you.

[Magnus leaves. Alec looks at the wooden box in the bookcase.]

**Magnus looks worried.**

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Jace is sitting at the bar. He hears Simon and a woman arguing.]

SIMON: Look, I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm telling you I never canceled this gig!

WOMAN: Someone sure did. Show's off. End of story.

**"The Praetor" said Luke.**

**"What the hell" said Simon angrily.**

**"To try to protect you" said Jace "Its their job"**

SIMON: Come on. No, come on. I already loaded all my gear in the van. Well, can I at least get paid?

**"Why would you get paid if you didn't perform?" asked Rose.**

**Simon shrugged.**

[The woman shakes her head and walks away. Simon sighs. Then he sees Jace sitting at the bar.]

SIMON: What are you doing day drinking?

JACE: Personal day.

SIMON: Really? You guys get personal days?

**"Its a job" said Alec dryly "Of course we have personal days"**

**"But most people never take them" said Laina**

**Magnus rolled his eyes, typical Shadowhunters never taking any time of.**

JACE: What was going on there?

SIMON: I was supposed to play a show tonight, but my manager called and canceled. Except I don't have a manager, and I actually really needed that money. [sits down next to Jace] I think Russell and his goons are trying to sabotage me. It could be Raphael. Or the Seelie Queen. You know, everyone kinda hates me at the moment.

**"Well your popular" laughed Jace.**

JACE: Popular as always, I see. [sighs] What happened?

SIMON: It's a long story. [Jace looks at him; Simon sits closer] The Seelie Queen did some plant magic on my forehead, and now there's this mark there that blasts anyone who tries to hurt me.

JACE: So you're saying, as much as I'd like to, I probably shouldn't deck you right now?

**Everyone laughed.**

SIMON: Unless a full body cast is your idea of a good time, I'd say no. But you know what? One for good measure?

**"No thanks" said Jace sarcastically.**

JACE: Still, someone may be trying to mess with you the only way they can. You obviously can't deal with this, so I'm gonna figure it out for you.

**Everyone looks confused.**

SIMON: Since when do you care what happens to me?

JACE: Oh, no, I don't care what happens to you. Clary does.

**"Thanks" said Clary to Jace.**

[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S BEDROOM]

[Izzy is looking in Clary's closet, while on the phone with Clary, who's walking on the street. Cut to who's talking.]

ISABELLE: Can I borrow a dress? I need something mundane to wear.

**"Why?" asked Laina.**

**Izzy shrugged.**

CLARY: Going undercover?

[Izzy holds up a blouse.]

ISABELLE: Something like that.

CLARY: Izzy, is there something going on?

ISABELLE: I'm going out tonight with the doctor.

**"Oh" said Laina amused.**

**Everyone laughed.**

**Maryse looked conflicted, she wanted her daughter to be happy but she didn't want her to end up like her brother.**

CLARY: Tell me everything.

ISABELLE: It's just dinner. I'm only doing it so he can leave me alone.

**"Sure" teased Jace.**

CLARY: Well, then why go out with him at all?

ISABELLE: You're right. I should cancel. Help with the Owl search.

**Alec rolled his eyes.**

[Izzy puts the blouse back in the closet.]

CLARY: Izzy, you've been working nonstop. You can take a couple hours and enjoy yourself. It'd be good for you.

**"Exactly" said Alec.**

[THE INSITUTE, THE OPS CENTER]

[Laina is doing something on a tablet. Sam comes up to her]

SAMUEL: You've been avoiding me.

**Laina raises her eyebrows.**

ADELAINE: Was I that obvious?

SAMUEL: Yes. Why?

ADELAINE: How does it feel being avoided by someone you care about?

**Everyone looks confused.**

**The Lightwoods look at Laina sadly.**

SAMUEL: Adelaine, I said I was - 

**"Sorry" scoffed Laina**

ADELAINE: Sorry [scoffs] Sorry doesn't cut it.

[NYPD]

[Luke is showing Clary a board with pictures of all the Owl's victims.]

CLARY: Are these the victims of the Owl?

**"Jesus" sighed Luke.**

LUKE: Yeah. Twenty-six victims in total throughout the tristate area. Law enforcement thinks it's some deranged cult, brainwashing their members to kill their loved ones. What's up?

[Luke sits down in his chair.]

CLARY: I need to talk to your sister.

**"She can communicate with Angels" said Maryse "She can communicate with Ithurial"**

**"Of course" said Luke.**

LUKE: Cleophas?

[Clary comes closer and lowers her voice.]

CLARY: I need an Iron Sister. And for what I have to do, I can't go to the Citadel.

LUKE: What's this all about? Kiddo, it's me. You can talk to me about anything.

CLARY: Um... [leans against the desk] Back at Lake Lyn, when Jace and I were battling Valentine, Jace wasn't just injured. [pause] He was killed.

**Alec closed his eyes at the reminder.**

LUKE: What?

CLARY: I was holding him, dead in my arms, and... Raziel was right in front of me. I did the only thing I could.

**Laina sighed.**

LUKE: You had Raziel bring him back?

CLARY: [tears in her eyes] I had no choice. Luke, I've been lying. I've been lying to Alec, to Izzy, to Laina, to everyone. It's eating me up inside. It's not who I am.

LUKE: It's okay.

CLARY: No, it's not. Because ever since Jace has been brought back to life, he hasn't been himself. There is something... seriously wrong with him.

**Jace looked down at the reminder of his possession.**

LUKE: And that's why you need Cleophas.

CLARY: She can communicate with the angels, right? [Luke nods] She can ask Ithuriel for help.

[LILITH'S APARTMENT]

[Lilith has drawn a circle with a star on the ground. There is a candle in each corner. Lilith is speaking Latin, summoning a demon. In the circle, a demon rises.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

LILITH: Here, boy.

[A guy in trance hands Lilith a piece of clothing. Lilith holds it up for the demon.]

LILITH: Remember this scent. [gives the clothing back to the guy] Find Clary Fairchild and bring me a sliver of her soul.

**"Will it harm me" Clary asked.**

**"No it shouldn't" said Magnus. "You won't even be able to tell that anything happened."**

[KYLE'S APARTMENT]

[Jace knocks on the door. Kyle opens it.]

JACE: Who are you?

KYLE: I live here. Who are you?

[Simon gets up from the couch and comes to the door.]

SIMON: Jace, this is, uh... Kyle, my roommate. Kyle, this is Jace, he's a good friend of mine.

**"Friend of a Friend" said Jace immediately.**

**Everyone laughed.**

JACE: Friend of a friend. 

**Everyone laughed even louder.**

JACE: [gesture at Simon] Mind if I talk to him in private? Thanks.

[Jace walks past Kyle, entering the apartment.]

**"Manners" reprimanded Maryse.**

KYLE: No worries. I was gonna run to the bodega anyway.

SIMON: You just went this morning.

**Maia snorted.**

KYLE: That was breakfast. This is lunch. Do you want anything?

SIMON: No, we're good. Thank you.

[Kyle has taken his keys and leaves.]

JACE: I spoke to Luke's pack. Turns out they like you even less than I do, but they did not cancel your gig. So I'm guessing, whoever's messing with you, it has something to do with that mark on your forehead. What can you tell me about it?

SIMON: Look, um... I really appreciate the effort. I do. But the shock waves emanating from my forehead are all I've been able to think about until I moved in here. [Jace starts looking around, picking up things, spinning the wheel of Kyle's bike] This place is like my own semi-private oasis. So, can... Can we just play like Call of Duty? We got old school Mortal Kombat, too, which is pretty cool.

**"What is Call of Duty" asked Alec confused.**

**Simon looked shocked "Only like the best video game ever. How have you never played it?"**

**"Shadowhunters don't really play video games growing up, why would we play a game about fighting when could actually fight and we actually needed to learn how to fight" said Laina.**

**"You guys didn't necessarily have normal childhoods did you?" said Simon.  
**

**"No we didn't" said Jace dryly**

**"Well we three" said Laina gesturing to herself, Alec and Izzy "Had normal childhoods according to Shadowhunter norms but Jace didn't really didn't"**

**"When I came to live with you guys I did" said Jace softly.**

JACE: Hmm. Is all this stuff yours?

SIMON: No, it's Kyle's. [holding up the guitar in his hands] So is this sweet Les Paul. See, this is like the perfect apartment for me, right?

**"I don't think Jace knows what a Les Pauls is " laughed Clary.**

JACE: Yeah.

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Alec is on the phone with Izzy and Laina.]

ALEC: Izzy, I looked through everything Magnus has on depossession. Nothing matches Morgan's symptoms. [glances at the wooden box] I'm, uh... I'm leaving now.

**"If you open it" warned Magnus.**

**Alec looked down.**

[Alec hangs up. He looks around and then goes to the box. He takes it out from under the books and puts it on the desk carefully. He opens it, and is confused with the items inside.]

**Magnus glared at the screen.**

[ He picks up a picture. It's Magnus posing next to another man. Alec looks on the back of the picture and reads the text.]

ALEC: "If anything will keep me safe, it's this picture, close to my heart. All my love, George."

**Alec looks at Magnus confused.**

**Magnus looks down .**

**Everyone else looks confused.**

[FARM]

[Clary and Luke step out of a Portal into an open field close to a forest. The Portal closes behind them.]

**Luke nods, it makes sense that her brought her here.**

LUKE: I will never get used to that.

**Everyone laughed.**

CLARY: Of all places, why would she come here?

LUKE: I brought her here. It's my farm.

**"You have a farm?" said Clary confused.**

**Luke nods "I brought it when I first turned.**

CLARY: I never knew you had a farm.

LUKE: I stayed here for six months back when I first turned, when my life fell apart. That little farmhouse is where I put it back together.

**Luke loos down.**

**Maryse looks guilty, she should have been their for her friend.**

CLARY: Well, let's hope it has a similar effect on Cleophas.

LUKE: I wouldn't know. I haven't heard from her since I brought her here. She's cut herself off.

**"Makes sense" said Luke.**

CLARY: Can't say I blame her. Being held captive by Valentine and poisoned.

LUKE: It's terrible.

[They walk up the porch and Luke knocks on the door.]

LUKE: Cleo. It's Lucian.

[Cleophas opens the door.]

CLEOPHAS: Clarissa...

[Cleophas walks past Luke and gives Clary a hug. Clary and Luke are both surprised.]

**"Wow" said Luke sarcastically.**

[KYLE'S APARTMENT]

[Jace is fiddling with Kyle's stuff.]

JACE: You're telling me this guy almost runs you over, and then he just happens to have a room in his apartment.

SIMON: [about the fiddling] Will you stop?

JACE: And that just happens to be full of all your favorite stuff?

SIMON: Yes, I guess I just got lucky.

**"Jace doesn't believe in luck" said Laina**

JACE: I don't believe in luck.

**"See" said Laina.**

JACE: [pointing] Is that his room?

SIMON: [pointing] No, it's this one. Wait, why?

JACE: [getting up] I told you I'd figure out what's going on.

**"You going into his room" said Clary annoyed.**

**"Would you rather Simon doesn't know that Kyle or Jorden , what ever his name is, is a were wolf" said Jace.**

SIMON: Wait, what do you mean? What are you doing?

[Jace goes to Kyle's door. It's locked. Jace kneels down by the key hole and takes out his stele.]

SIMON: No, no... Please don't ruin this for me, Jace. Come on.

**"Jace listens to no one" said Izzy.**

**"True" agreed Maryse.**

JACE: [drawing a rune] I know what I'm doing.

[Jace opens the door and looks around.]

SIMON: See? Totally normal.

JACE: You really think it's normal for a guy to have all that out there and none of it in here?

**"Listen to him" said Maia.**

SIMON: Okay, so an uncluttered bedroom means he's trying to honeypot me? I mean, maybe the guy's just, I don't know, really into feng shui. [Jace opens a drawer.] And now you're going through his underwear drawer? Jace, you're looking for something where there's nothing.

[Jace sighs. Then he spots plants by the window.]

**"It that what I think it is?" asked laina.**

**"I think so" said Izzy.**

JACE: Maybe not.

SIMON: So he grows his own stuff. Maybe he has a card. You know, it's medically legal now–

[Simon is about to touch the plant but Jace slaps his hand away.]

**Simon looks annoyed.**

JACE: You have no idea what this is.

**"What is it?" asked Simon.**

**"Its wolfsbane" said Jace.**

**Remus gasps.**

**"It is harmful toward werewolves" said Laina "So why would he have it?"**

**"Maybe to try to train himself against it" said Luke "You can do that with wolfsbane unlike silver"**

**"That's odd" said Rose "For us wolfbane is a potion can stop a werewolf from becoming violent when they transform on the full moon"**

**"Wait you actually transform of the full moon" asked Maia.**

**Remus nods "And unlike you, without the wolfbane potion we can not control what we do"**

[A door closes in the background. Kyle enters the bedroom, angry.]

KYLE: And what do you think this is?

SIMON: Okay, this looks bad, but there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. [Jace takes out his seraph blade] Whoa, hey, Jace, what the hell?

**"Why would you take your blade out on him" asked Hermione annoyed .**

**"Well I didn't know that he was part of the praetor" said Jace annoyed.**

**"But I mean you don't know that he has don't anything wrong"  
**

**"Knock it of Hermione" sighed Rose**

[Jace pins Kyle against the wall, the blade against his throat.]

KYLE: Get off me!

**"When people say that do they actually expect us to get of them" said Alec annoyed.**

JACE: That plant is wolfsbane, Simon. Your friend Kyle here is a werewolf. Aren't you, Kyle?

[Kyle's eyes light up.]

[KYLE'S APARTMENT]

[Jace is driving Kyle into the living room, his blade still out. Simon is right behind them.]

JACE: Who are you? What pack are you with?

KYLE: I don't have to explain myself to you.

**"He should though" said Laina.**

JACE: You really should.

SIMON: And what about me? You've been lying to me this whole time?

KYLE: I'm Praetor Lupus.

**"And now I will put my blade down" said Jace.**

**"Why?" asked Simon**

**"He is just doing his job" explained Jace.**

**"He cancelled my gig" said Simon annoyed.**

**"I can't necessarily stab him for cancelling you gig" said Jace sarcastically.**

SIMON: Who's that?

JACE: It's not a who. It's a what.

[Jace lowers his blade.]

SIMON: Okay, then what is it?

JACE: It's a secret organization of wolves. Guardians. They only intervene in special Downworld cases. I've never actually met one. How do we know you're telling the truth?

**"I've met one" said Laina.**

**"You have?" said Jace shocked.**

**"Yeah, I thought you knew. It was when all of you were in Alicante for the sighing of the Accords. But me and Leah were to young to go. We were on patrol near the Jade Wolf and overheard some werewolf and a Praetor talking. I don't think the Praetor was on duty though"**

KYLE: We heard about the blast of energy Simon unleashed on Lucian Graymarks pack. [points to his own forehead for a moment] I was sent in to assist.

[Jace walks past Kyle, giving off that the conversation is done.]

SIMON: Whoa, whoa, just like that, we're cool now?

JACE: He's doing his job.

**Alec nods.**

[Jace sits down.]

SIMON: I'm not a job...! [to Kyle] The other day, when you ran into me, you planned that? [Kyle is quiet] And this apartment, it's just a trap?

**Simon glared at the screen.**

KYLE: We designed this place for you so you'd wanna stay here. It's safe.

**"I can't believe him" scoffed Maia.**

SIMON: You called off my gig.

KYLE: Look, until I can figure out how to keep you and everybody else from getting hurt, this is where you need to be.

SIMON: I don't need someone to protect me. I need people to tell me the truth.

KYLE: Well, I was gonna tell you the truth, when the time was right. After all the trouble you had with the New York pack, if I told you I was a wolf, would you have listened to me?

**"Yes" Simon snapped "Of course I would"**

SIMON: Probably. I'm sorry. Call me crazy, but I tend to respect people that are honest with me.

**"Wow" said Harry sarcastically "What a surprise, you respect honesty"**

JACE: You need to calm down.

**"Are you on his side?" said Simon angrily.**

**"He is just doing his job" sighed Jace.**

SIMON: Whose side are you on? You know what? I'm done. Consider this me breaking my lease.

[Simon leaves and slams the door behind him.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]

[Alec is standing in the doorway of the balcony, looking out into the distance. Underhill enters the office and clears his throat.]

UNDERHILL: Is now not a good time, sir?

ALEC: [turning to Underhill] No, it's fine. What is it?

UNDERHILL: I wanted to report that the main systems have been updated and rebooted.

ALEC: Great. Thank you.

[Alec walks over to his desk. He looks at Underhill, who's still in the room.]

ALEC: Is there something else?

UNDERHILL: I, uh... actually just wanted to thank you.

ALEC: For what?

UNDERHILL: For paving the way for Shadowhunters like me.

**"Underhill's gay" said Alec in surprise.**

**"Jeez" said Laina "I feel like such a bad friend, I couldn't tell that Aline was gay and I couldn't tell that Underhill was gay either"**

**"To be fair we haven't known Underhill as long as we have known Aline" said Izzy.**

UNDERHILL: I've been on the frontlines for over ten years, but I've always had to keep my private life separate. [approaching the desk] If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have been able to come out at the Institute.

**Maryse looked at Alec proudly.**

ALEC: Oh.

UNDERHILL: Your courage... Sir, it's inspiring. I mean, here you are, in this committed relationship, with a warlock, no less. It's loving and it's trusting. It's amazing.

**"Yeah it is" said Alec to Magnus softly.**

ALEC: Yeah, it is.

[Alec smiles.]

[FARM]

[Clary, Luke and Cleophas are sitting on the porch drinking a beverage.]

CLARY: Ithuriel... He helped us before.

CLEOPHAS: And you think he can help again? [Clary nods] Iron Sisters do have ways to communicate with the Angels. But I'm afraid I cannot do that for you.

LUKE: You can't? Or you won't?

CLEOPHAS: I have been trying to contact the Angels. But as hard as I try, they will not answer.

CLARY: Why?

**"Lets see" said Laina sarcastically "She killed an Iron Sister, re-joined Valentine and betrayed her brother."**

CLEOPHAS: I'm not certain. I sometimes tend to wonder if my own irredeemable actions have severed my ties to the heavens. I'm useless. But you, Clarissa... you are far from useless.

CLARY: What do you mean?

CLEOPHAS: You may not be an Iron Sister, but Ithuriel's blood runs through you.

CLARY: You think I can summon Ithuriel?

CLEOPHAS: No one other than an Iron Sister has done it before. There may be risks. But it's certainly worth a try.

**"What risks" said Jace, Luke and Simon alarmed.**

LUKE: What risks?

CLEOPHAS: There's a chance it could anger Ithuriel. He could lash out at her.

CLARY: He's never hurt me before.

**"That's different" said "He appeared to you of his own choice, now you are summoning him"**

CLEOPHAS: He chose those moments to appear to you. Summoning an Angel is a whole different story.

**"Very different" said maryse.**

LUKE: Clary, I know this is important, but so are you.

CLARY: So is Jace.

[Clary nods to Cleophas.]

[THE INSITUTE, ADELAINE'S ROOM]

[Laina is on the bed reading a book. Sam enters]

**"Has he ever heard of knocking" said Laina sarcastically.**

ADELAINE: [Looking up from the book] Ever heard of knocking.

**Fred snorted.**

SAMUEL: Well if I did knock then you would lock me out.

**"Thats fair" said Izzy.**

**Laina glared at her.**

ADELAINE: True.

SAMUEL: If I can't apologise, than what can I do?

ADELAINE: [sarcastically] Leave New York and never talk to me again.

**Alec sighs "Cut the guy some slack"**

**"No" Laina snapped.**

SAMUEL: Yeah, not happening.

ADELAINE: [Slamming her book on the bedside table] I must have sent you at least 50 fire messages, and you didn't reply to a single one.

**Everyone who didn't know looked shocked.**

SAMUEL: I needed - 

ADELAINE: - A clean slate. That doesn't justify you ignoring me. By the Angel Sam, I trusted you and I told you thing I have never told anyone except Leah and than you just left and you just ignored me.

**Izzy, Alec, Maryse and Jace looked shocked, it seemed that Sam and Laina were closer than they thought**

SAMUEL: I know. But I am truly sorry.

ADELAINE: [pauses] I know.

[RESTAURANT]

[Izzy is out on her date with doctor Charlie.]

ISABELLE: So, why did you become a doctor if you were scared of blood?

**Everyone looked confused.**

CHARLIE: Well, both my parents are doctors. And let's just say they made it clear from a very young age, that I was going to follow in their footsteps. They call medicine the family business. But I mean, enough about me. What about you? If feel like I know nothing about you, except for the fact that you apparently have a thing for snakes, or serpents, or whatever that is on your bracelet.

ISABELLE: [holding her wrist with the bracelet] Right.

CHARLIE: It's cool.

ISABELLE: You know, actually, [looking at her other bracelet] I made this one.

CHARLIE: Really? That... I mean, you got some serious talent. Is that what you do for work?

ISABELLE: What?

CHARLIE: You make jewellery?

ISABELLE: [thinks about it] Yes. I, uh, make jewellery.

**"You told him your a jeweller" said Alec amused.**

CHARLIE: You're an artist? Sweet. So, how does it work? Do you work from a store?

ISABELLE: No, um, I actually work from home.

CHARLIE: That must be peaceful.

**"With you lot I could never be peaceful" Izzy laughed, pointing to her siblings**

ISABELLE: Not at all.

CHARLIE: No?

ISABELLE: I live with my family. My brothers and my little sister. Yeah, we all work together.

**"I'm not little" Laina huffed.**

CHARLIE: Family business. We have more in common than I thought.

**"He thinks were jewellers" said Alec surprised.**

[ALLEY]

[The demon Lilith summoned is on the look out. Cut to Izzy and Charlie exiting the restaurant.]

ISABELLE: Thank you so much for tonight. I really had an incredible time.

CHARLIE: You sound so surprised.

ISABELLE: I just don't normally do things like this.

CHARLIE: Well, I know a place downtown, Hell's Kitchen. One more drink?

ISABELLE: Let's go.

**"Oh" said Jace surprised.**

CHARLIE: Let me get us a ride.

[Charlie turns around to find a cab. Then Izzy feels energy pulsating. She looks at her bracelet. The stone is lighting up.]

**"Thank god he wasn't facing me" said Izzy relieved.**

ISABELLE: Hey, Charlie.

CHARLIE: Yeah?

ISABELLE: I have to go.

CHARLIE: Wait, what?

ISABELLE: I just remembered I have an order I have to get out tonight.

CHARLIE: But–

ISABELLE: It's an important client.

CHARLIE: All right, let me at least get you a ride.

ISABELLE: No, I'm sorry. I have to go.

[Izzy walks away and turns into the alley. She follows the energy from the bracelet. She hears a demon growling and transforms her bracelet into a spear. The demon charges for her. Izzy fights off the demon, she pierces it with her spear. But instead of vanishing, the demon transforms into two demons.]

**"What" said Alec in surprise.**

ISABELLE: Seriously?

[Izzy fights and struggles. A demon pushes against her spear, but Izzy is stronger. She kills it, then, before the other can get a jump on her, she kneels down and the demon jumps right into her spear.]

**"Good kill" said jace.**

**"Thanks" said Izzy.**

[LILITH'S APARTMENT]

[Lilith winces, as she feels the demons being killed.]

**"She feels when demons die" said Laina in surprise.**

**"It think so" said Magnus "I mean she is the mother of all demons"**

LILITH: Dumb, useless demon.

[Lilith walks towards the window.]

MAN: Where are you going, Mother?

LILITH: It appears I have to get my hands dirty, after all.

[Lilith steps closer to the window and there's a cut to the outside of the building. A demon flies from the window into the night.

**Everyone looks nervous.**

[ALLEY]

[Izzy is sitting on the ground. She feels the wound on her head. Izzy sees her stele lying a few feet away from her. Charlie walks past the alley and sees Izzy sitting there.]

**"Can't he just leave" sighed Izzy.**

CHARLIE: Isabelle?

[Charlie runs into the alley, making it impossible for Izzy to grab her stele and heal herself.]

**Izzy sighed.**

CHARLIE: Isabelle!

[Quickly, Izzy breaks off one of her heels from her shoes.]

**"Good idea" said Laina.**

CHARLIE: What happened? [kneeling down by her] Are you okay?

ISABELLE: My heel broke and I tripped. It's...

**"Quick lie" said Alec in surprise.**

**"Well I am not as bad as lying as you" teased Izzy.**

CHARLIE: Let me see. [inspecting the wound] Hmm-mm. You need to go to the hospital.

**"What" said Izzy in surprise.**

ISABELLE: No. Really, there's no need. I'm fine.

[Izzy holds Charlie's pocketsquare against her wound.]

CHARLIE: Not with this cut. You need stitches. You're coming with me. [picking up the stele] Is this yours? It kinda looks like your style.

ISABELLE: Yes. Thank you.

CHARLIE: All right, come on.

ISABELLE: Okay.

[FARM]

[Cleophas, Luke, and Clary are out on an open space in the forest. They've drawn a circle in the dirt.]

**Everyone looks worried.**

CLEOPHAS: This contains trace amounts of adamas, to help call the Angels.

[Cleophas sprinkles it on the ground. She gestures to Clary to step into the circle.]

CLEOPHAS: Activate your angelic rune.

[Clary does so.]

CLEOPHAS: Now repeat after me.

[Cleophas starts speaking Latin. Clary repeats after her. The circle around her lights up.]

CLEOPHAS: They've heard you.

**Everyone gasps.**

CLARY: What happens now?

CLEOPHAS: For you to hear them, we have to leave you here.

LUKE: Leave her here? No way.

**"You are a Downworlder and you sister killed and iron Sister" sighed Laina "I don't think the Angel will react well to seeing the both of you"**

CLEOPHAS: You're a Downworlder, and I murdered an Iron Sister. How do you think the Angel's gonna react to us?

**Laina flushed.**

CLARY: Luke. I'll be okay.

CLEOPHAS: May the Angel be with you.

[Cleophas goes back to the farm. Luke finally leaves as well.]

**Everyone sighs.**

[STREETS]

[Simon is sitting by his van, playing his guitar. Jace approaches him and throws a dollar into Simon's guitar case. Simon stops playing.]

**"Really" said Clary to Jace.**

**"What" shrugged Jace.**

SIMON: Whoa.

[Then he sees it's Jace and his joy fades.]

JACE: I was just trying to help the homeless.

**Alec and Jace snorts.**

[Simon puts his guitar in his case.]

SIMON: Yeah, very funny. Now leave me alone. [holding up the dollar] I'm keeping this by the way.

**"Go ahead" said Jace sarcastically.**

JACE: Are you seriously gonna live in your van?

[Simon puts his guitar in his van.]

SIMON: I don't know. At least my van is not gonna try and spy on me as I sleep. Look, I'll find another place. I just don't wanna be a prisoner of the wolves Templar.

**"That seems a bit extreme" said Clary.**

**"It is " said Luke.**

JACE: I think that's a bit extreme.

SIMON: Lying to me?

JACE: I don't agree with his tactics, but Kyle did apologize to you. Look, I understand the situation isn't perfect. But if someone's offering you help, you'd be a fool not to take it.

**"Jace's advice is rarely good but when it is you should listen to it" said Maryse.**

**"Thanks Mum" said Jace before realising what she said "Wait, I give great advice"**

**Everyone laughs.**

[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]

[Magnus is sitting at his desk, working on some notes. Alec enters.]

ALEC: I tried calling.

MAGNUS: I've been busy.

ALEC: Magnus, I did something I'm not proud of.

**"You went through the box" sighed Magnus.**

MAGNUS: You're referring to going through that box? I'm a warlock. I know when things are out of order.

[Magnus goes to a shelf and takes an ingredient for a potion.]

ALEC: I had no right. It was an invasion of your privacy and I'm sorry.

MAGNUS: Apology accepted.

**"You are good at apologies" said Magnus to Alec.**

ALEC: [pause] George. He must be special.

MAGNUS: He was. A brave soldier, like someone else I know. [pause] Shall I whip us up some cocktails? Martini Mondays. Gin or vodka?

ALEC: Gin.

MAGNUS: Gin. [about to walk to the living room, but then turns around] You're not jealous, are you?

ALEC: You were weird before, when I asked about moving in. [turns to Magnus] Is he still–

**"He has been death for more than one hundred years" said Magnus.**

MAGNUS: The man's been dead over a century.

ALEC: Well, why do you keep so much of his stuff?

MAGNUS: Alexander. The contents in that box, they're not George's. I only have that single photograph.

**"What?" said Alec confused.**

ALEC: Then what is all that?

MAGNUS: Each of those belonged to someone I loved and outlived. A different committed relationship for each one.

ALEC: Why do you keep it?

**"I might be immortal, but my memories can fade" sighed Magnus**

MAGNUS: I may be magical, but my memory is far from it. I keep those mementos to remember them by. Look, Alec, you know my history. I've always been honest with you about that.

ALEC: Well, now that I've seen some of that history with my own eyes, I can't help but think, if I'm lucky, maybe one of my arrowheads ends up in that box.

**Magnus looks down.**

**Alec slightly shifts away from Magnus.**

MAGNUS: I don't even wanna think about you being gone.

ALEC: One day, I will be. And you'll just move on.

**"It is not like I have a choice" thought Magnus.**

MAGNUS: I'm immortal! It's not as if I have a choice! I can't change what I am and neither can you. [sighs] Look, can we just stay in the here and now? Hmm? Look, I wanna cherish this moment with the one I love.

[Alec kisses Magnus.]

ALEC: You're right. I love you, too.

**Alec and Magnus grin at each other.**

MAGNUS: Good. Now, don't you go anywhere. I'll be right back with those martinis.

[HOSPITAL]

[Charlie is finishing up Izzy's stitches.]

**"Are those stiches?" asked Izzy.**

**"Yeah" said Simon.**

**"I've never had any" said Izzy nonchalantly,**

**"You haven't" said Simon in surprise. "What happens when you guys get like really injured."**

**"Well for anything that an irazte can't fix we go to the infirmary and we would wither get medication or many even a warlock would be called or in really serious cases a Silent Brothers would be called in"**

**"Shadowhunters don't really use many mundane medication" said Luke.**

CHARLIE: There you go.

[Izzy feels the stitches.]

ISABELLE: Wait. That's it?

**"Do they usually hurt" asked Laina.**

**"Not if they are being done correctly" said Clary.**

CHARLIE: That's it. Wasn't so bad, was it?

ISABELLE: No, it actually kind of tickled.

CHARLIE: You've never had stitches before?

ISABELLE: Never needed them. So, how does this work? Who do I pay? Do I pay you?

CHARLIE: Oh, no, no. Just... it's on the house. Consider it my way of saying I'm sorry, for coming on too strong before.

**"He is sweet" said Laina "You always get the sweet ones"**

**"No I don't " said Izzy.**

**"Yeah you do, remember that guy Michael"**

**"Of course"**

**"I liked him, but you to got together. And it wasn't like I was being particularly subtle about my crush"**

**"You liked him" said Izzy in surprise.**

**"Yeah she did" laughed Jace "She would go red when ever he would enter a room and she was really clumsy when he was around."**

**"Sounds familiar, right Gin" teased Fred.**

**"Shut up" snapped Ginny.**

**Simon gave Fred a confused look.**

**"Ginny here has a massive crush on - " started Fred.**

**Rose slammed her hand on Fred's mouth, and Ginny was glaring at him fiercely. Harry had gone a light red, this made it very obvious who Ginny had had a crush on.**

ISABELLE: You didn't come on too strong.

CHARLIE: Really? Isn't that why you took off running?

ISABELLE: No, I really did have work to do. Actually, I still do. I have to go. Yeah.

**"Poor guy" laughed Maryse.**

**"You would string guys on like that" said Luke teasingly.**

**"What" said Jace, Laina, Alec and Izzy in surprise.**

**"Only twice" defended Maryse.  
**

**"More like 7 times" laughed Luke.**

**Everyone laughed.**

CHARLIE: Got it.

[Izzy walks a few steps, then changes her mind and turns back to Charlie.]

ISABELLE: Why did you come looking for me after I ditched you like that?

CHARLIE: With all the cult-member killings in the news, I... I don't know, I... when I saw you disappear down that alley, I needed to make sure that you were okay.

**"Aww" cooed Rose.**

ISABELLE: Thank you. [gives Charlie a kiss on the cheek] For the stitches.

**"Seriously Iz" laughed Alec "Cut the guys some slack"**

[Izzy leaves Charlie with a smile on his face.]

[FARM]

[Cleophas is sitting at the dining table. Luke is looking out the window.]

LUKE: It's been too long. What's going on out there?

CLEOPHAS: Patience, Lucian.

**"Patience never was your speciality Lucian" laughed Maryse.**

**"It wasn't yours either Maryse"** **  
**

LUKE: Look, I can keep my distance and still keep an eye on her.

CLEOPHAS: Remember when we were kids and our neighbor got that big German shepherd?

**"The Silvertowers?" asked Maryse.**

**"Yeah" said Luke.**

LUKE: Brutus. I hated that damn dog.

**"More like you were scared of it" laughed Maryse.**

**"Oh the irony" said Alec dryly.**

**Everyone laughed.**

CLEOPHAS: You were terrified of it, like it was a Shax demon. You refused to walk past that house. Remember what I said to you?

**Luke smiled fondly.**

LUKE: Yeah. You said to have faith.

CLEOPHAS: And when you did walk past it, what happened?

LUKE: [pause] He licked me.

**"That dog was a big softy" said Maryse "I never got how you could be scared of it"**

**"Wait, that means you to grew up near each other" said Clary in surprise.**

**"Yeah" said Luke "We lived on the same street"**

CLEOPHAS: Have faith in Clary, big brother. I know I do.

**Clary smiled.**

[FIELD]

[Clary is looking around, still standing in the circle. She sees a light coming over the trees. It comes down, and on the ground an Angel appears.]

**"Wow" said Laina.**

[ Suddenly, the night has transformed into daytime. The Angel puts his wings away, and approaches Clary.]

**Everyone looks at the screen in awe.**

ITHURIEL: Clary... you should not be here.

CLARY: Ithuriel, I'm sorry to have summoned you. I understand if you're angry.

ITHURIEL: It's all right, my child. I'm here for you. You've come because of Jace.

CLARY: You know what happened.

ITHURIEL: I do.

CLARY: I need to know. Is Jace... the way he is because of what I did?

ITHURIEL: No. But returning from death has left him vulnerable. You now face a greater threat than you realize.

**"Thank the Ange he told you that" said Laina.**

**"Literally" said Alec sarcastically.**

CLARY: I don't understand.

ITHURIEL: A great evil has arrived in the realm of the mundane.

CLARY: The Owl.

ITHURIEL: The Owl has a master. Its name is–

[Before Ithuriel can speak out the name, he's pierced by a demon's claw, that's taken out his heart.]

**"Oh my god" gasped Maryse.**

**"He is dead" said Laina weakly.**

[ He screams as blood splurges out of his body. Ithuriel vanishes into a flash of light. ]

**Laina blinks her tears away.**

[Clary is blown away by the blast. Cut to the farm, where all the interior is shaking. Cleophas and Luke quickly get up and go to find Clary. ]

**"That must be a powerful demon to kill an Angel" said Magus,**

[Cut back to Clary, lying on the ground. A gigantic demon is in front of her. Night time is back again.]

**Everyone gasped.**

CLARY: What are you?

[The demon growls and comes closer. It takes a sliver of Clary's soul, a small piece of light, and then flies into the night.]

[FARM]

[Clary wakes up with a gasp. She's lying on the couch, but tries to sit up. Luke is sitting on a chair next to her, comforting her.]

LUKE: It's okay, it's okay. You're gonna be all right.

CLEOPHAS: What happened out there? Did Ithuriel appear?

CLARY: Ithuriel... [gasps]

**Everyone looks down sadly.**

[KYLE'S APARTMENT]

[Kyle is sitting on the couch, waiting. The door opens and he immediately gets up. It's Simon.]

**"You're back" said Maia in surprise.**

KYLE: You're back.

**Maia scowled.**

SIMON: Forgot my keyboard.

KYLE: Simon, we need to talk.

[Simon takes the keyboard.]

SIMON: Okay, but later, [pointing] and only if I can borrow that guitar.

**Everyone snorts.**

KYLE: Why? Where are you going with all this stuff?

SIMON: Got my gig back, no thanks to you. I go on in an hour.

KYLE: Are you out of your mind? That place is gonna be crawling with wolves!

SIMON: Which is why I play on using my most ultimate weapon. The power of music!

**Everyone laughs.**

KYLE: Do you think this is funny? Huh? All it takes is for one of them to come at you, and that bomb on your head goes off. Do you really wanna be responsible for that?

SIMON: Honestly, I'm not that worried about it. Besides, I've got you to stop them, don't I?

**Everyone looks confused.**

KYLE: What are you talking about?

[Simon has grabbed the guitar.]

SIMON: I'm not over the fact that you lied to me, but I'm willing to give you a chance. You wanna help me? I'm in. But only on my terms.

**"Good deal" said Alec approvingly.**

KYLE: That's not how the Praetor works.

SIMON: That's too bad. I'm still gonna go on living my life. So either you can help, or you can go back to wherever the Praetors come from. Your call.

**Maia nods.**

[Simon leaves with the instruments.]

[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]

[Alec is sitting on the couch looking through a book. The door is open, Jace knocks on it.]

JACE: You got a minute?

ALEC: Yeah.

JACE: You all right?

ALEC: It's nothing.

JACE: It's nothing?

**"Stop trying to take the attention of yourself" reprimanded Alec.**

[Jace enters and sits down across from Alec.]

ALEC: Just stuff with Magnus. Nothing I'd wanna bore you with. So, how are you? I heard you took the day off.

JACE: Yeah. I've been doing a lot of thinking about what's been going on with me, and... I've decided to go to the Silent City for treatment. You were the one who told me I needed to get some help. I'm sorry.

ALEC: Jace, you know if this doesn't work, you realize–

JACE: I know. At least I'll know I tried everything, right?

[Alec nods.]

ALEC: I'm going with you. [rising] I'll be by your side the whole time.

**Jace and Alec smile at each other.**

[Jace rises as well.]

JACE: You know you can't do that. They won't let you. This is one fight I have to face on my own.

[Jace and Alec hug.]

**Everyone smiles.**

[HUNTER'S MOON]

[Jace is speaking in Clary's voicemail.]

JACE: Clary, where are you? I've decided to go to the Silent City. Just call me.

[Jace hangs up. He sees Kyle standing by the bar.]

JACE: Hey, uh... Praetor, have you seen a Shadowhunter? She's got long red hair.

**"I think he will know who Clary is" said Luke.**

KYLE: Yeah, I know who Clary Fairchild is. Haven't seen her, though.

[Simon goes up on stage and grabs the mic.]

SIMON: All right, hey. I'm Simon Lewis. It was a long road to get here tonight, but I made it, [pointing to Kyle] thanks to my roadie-slash-roommate.

**Maia glared at the screen.**

[Simon starts the music. He vibes with the music.]

SIMON: [singing] Graffiti scrawls on bathroom walls, in a city I don't know, I don't know, this place ain't my home.

**"Nice" said Maia approvingly.**

[Cut to Jace, sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. Then he hears a voice next to him.]

LILITH: Could you do a girl a favor and get me one of those?

**Everyone looked alarmed.**

JACE: I'd love to... but I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much.

**"No I wouldn't" said Clary.**

LILITH: I didn't mean it like that. It's just... you seem to be the only person who can get any service around here.

JACE: [chuckling] Right. [to the bartender] Can I just get one more?

[While Jace is looking over at the bartender, Lilith pours Magnus' potion in Jace's drink. ]

**"Jace I am so sorry" said Magnus.**

**"It is not your fault" said Jace.**

[The bartender hands Jace another drink.]

JACE: Thank you.

[Jace hands the drink to Lilith.]

LILITH: Whoever she is, she must be wonderful.

**"You are" said Jace to Clary softly.**

**She smiles at him.**

JACE: Yeah, she is.

LILITH: To true love.

[Lilith holds up her glass. Jace clinks his with hers. Lilith watches carefully as Jace takes a sip. After he blinks, he's in his trance again.]

LILITH: Very good. Now nothing will come between us. How do you feel?

JACE: Like a new man.

**Everyone looks sad.**

**_ A/N _ **

_ **Because of school, I think you guys can expect something like 2 chapters a week - maybe 3 on a good week.** _


End file.
